A wizard's tale
by Lord Despair
Summary: What happens when a dark wizard betrayed by one he once called friend, is teleported to the planet of Equus landing in the kingdom of Equestria; where humans were once pagan gods before the rule of the Alicorns. What will become of the wizard scarred by a bloody past and betrayal in a land where they say is filled with friendship, sunshine, and rainbows. Not all is well in Avalon a
1. A wizard's tale

/-/  
/ Prologue The Spell edited version / Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

(play music)

The dessert was the only witness of the constants roars of battle which were filling the air as two powerful wizards, one dedicated to the light arts and the other devoted to the darkness, throw spell after spell with no hints of finishing any time soon.

'' Hahahah! Is this the best you can do Alkeyore, if so… how in the seven Hells did you, of all wizards, became a lord of magic?'' sneered the wizard who was dressed in white like the light.

'' Don't play foolish games with me Teigue, I may have fallen for your tricks before, but they shan't aid you in this battle'' Alkeyore shot back with a blast of his Dark magic, impacting on Teigue's shin.

The white wizard cried out in pain as the coldness of dark magic crept unto the rest of his leg, " Give me the key otherwise your end shall be undescriptible for such insult!" He yelled as he released the spell of The Holy fist at his enemy; only for miss by mere inches.

''Never!'' Shouted the lord of magic as he casted the spell to melt into the darkness and reappearing from Teigue's shadow. Using the Shadow Imprisonment he bound the white wizard to the ground with chains made from his own shadow, forcing him down to one knee meanwhile the coldness of the chains burned his body like he had been set ablaze.

''Teigue the white,'' The wizard voice echoed between them as he looked directly to Teigue's eyes ''Former lord of magic, I Alkeyore Blood-raven, the shadow devil, last of the lords of magic, find you guilty under the crimes of murdering your former brothers and aiding the race of Demons."

But for the past times Alkeyore decided to give him the last words before to seal his fate.

"Any last request before justice is made?"

Teigue shoots his foe a death glare before smiling, "Yes… one request… and one only"

The Dark wizard stepped closer to hear him with hopes that Teigue has already admitted defeat; sadly it was met with an delusion.

"Give up, Alke, we both know you can't defeat me.'' he says before laughing and Alkeyore grit his teeth in response ''Oh, now that you are closer be courteous enough and hand over that key while your body is still able to do so''

Alkeyore shook his head in disappointment " No, Teigue you shall never get the key, but I do have one question for you before I do my duty as a lord of magic.''

''And what, pray tell, what knowledge do you seek from me my old friend, after all I have done?'' Said Teigue widening his confident smile only to taunt his enemy.

Taunt that worked when Alkeyore immediately grabs Teigue by the collar and pulled the wizard's face closer to his own. ''Why?'' he spat; while his eyes expressed his hatred ''Why did you do all of this, why betray us… your own brothers, to aid those beasts which call themselves demons?''

Teigue's smile could only grew and let out a insane laugh, " Why? Why you ask… well… why not?" He said, allowing his laugh to wander without restriction. ''You are blind like all the others and those who came before, the demons will have their king back, it will not be stopped. Not by you or me or anyone!"

Teigue the white continued soon after he calmed from his sudden outburst.

"Why should we even try to protect Gaea from his wrath if she shall burn in the end anyways? I figured that by helping him I'll get on his good side, but most of all; killing our weak brothers made me feel…" His eyes lids slowly closed in pleasure as he licked his lips ''Alive''

The Dark wizard didn't hold back and punched the white wizard on the mouth several times until Teigue fell to the ground, '' You sick bastard! They were our brothers; I hope you burn in the seven hells for all the eternity!" The rage kept expressing itself.

The mad wizard of the light received the blows with sadistic joy until he spoke '' I thank you for the painful lessons my old friend, looks like I need to repay you, to say at least, for such acceptable meal.'' He sneered as he casted the Holy Light on himself, melting the chains of darkness which were holding him then Heaven's Light was released trapping his once friend in a sphere of pure light, the dark wizard never knew what hit him until it was too late to counter the attack.

Teigue rises from his prone position and attempted to clean his clothes now stained with blood and dirt and began to do slow circles around the trapped wizard. Alke knew the trouble he was in and rushed to cast a counter spell, only for the magic to melt away by the purifying light. The mad wizard, savoring his soon to be total victory, shoves his palm into the sphere, and cast The Holy Fury sending thousands of blades made of light ripping into Alkeyore's flesh leaving many open wounds around his body causing the trapped wizard to cry out in great pain; cries were the most beautiful musical notes to the ears of Teigue. He was enjoying the moment so much that he stopped his offensive spell only to hear the wails of agony coming from the sphere.

''Now I ask again, give me the key and you shall feel no more pain.'' Offered the mad wizard in a calming tone despite he enjoyed the pain that was inflicting to his foe.

''Go fuck yourself, you self-righteous, divine light worshiping.. ''

"GAH!'' The lord of magic yelled in pain only to be hit by another wave of the Holy Fury, adding more wounds to the thousand which the encaged wizard already had.

Teigue sighs in frustration, ''You dark wizards are all the same, always forsaking the glorious way of light for the vile path of darkness. Once I'm done with your corpse I will visit your order and make sure that your kind existence is only a faint rumor before I free the King of demons.''

''Do-...don't make me laugh Teigue...my guild is safely locked away in the shadow realm, only to those in tune...with the darkness may enter those lands.'' The trapped wizard managed to say while the pain burned through his wounds.

With a smile Teigue grabbed Alke by the throat pulling the still trapped wizard closer, '' I know I can't enter that despicable black realm, but that doesn't mean that the Tahuians can't.''

Alkeyore's face became paler as the remaining blood inside his veins froze ''you're mad…" What Teigue declared was too horrifying to believe him at first "You would enlist the Hunters of all beings to your monstrous quest?! Your soul is more tainted than the king's'. "He croaked.

Teigue's insane grin widened even more, as his grip on the lord of magic loosened ''Why thank you, Alke, but it's too late for flattery. Yet I'll reward you for lasting this long.'' The environment around them became stained with the laugh of an insane wizard. ''Do you even know what kind of reward I have reserved for you?''

Alkeyore took a deep breath rubbing his throat before coughing "…no…*cough*... I have no idea Teigue because I was not taught to read mind of monsters.''

Teigue ignored the insult as he continued his speech of victory ''Oh... but it's a simple spell'' giggled Teigue. ''You see my old friend, believe it or not I have grown tired of killing people using mere tools or spells. So I've come to the conclusion that you deserve another kind of death'' The mad wizard once again began to walk around the dark wizard's cage as he savored each detail from the vulnerable position which Alkeyore was '' Since my eyes were opened to the truth my mind wondered for a long while; what happens when you combine our magic with demon's for a spell"

Despite Alke was weak and broken; his eyes widened at Teigue's intentions

" Today you're giving me the perfect chance to test it out.''

Alkeyore's breath quickened in horror ''N-no Teigue, don't you dare combine those two kind of magic, they were never meant for that!" He knew that his words held no importance to his soon to be executioner but he never gave up.

"Not even the king of demons would dare to combine them!'' The worried wizard said, struggling to break free from his chains that the light sphere created, only for them to tighten with every move he dared to do.

Teigue continued chuckled at the stupid pleads of his prisoners'' I know, and that's what makes it even more interesting!'' his eyes and face hardened becoming serious before he made a last request ''Now give up the key and I assure you that the result of the combination will be painless as possible"  
''Never!, I'd rather die a thousand deaths than give up the key to the fiends like you, Teigue now the demon's slave, fallen lord of light'' snared Alkeyore defiantly, barely ignoring the constant pain from his wounds that kept bleeding ceaseless; and each passing second his body felt cold and numb. Signs that were telling him that his end was near; yet he would not die without fighting for what is just.  
As confident as Teigue was on his victory; he dared to make a small hole on the light sphere and get closer to the defiant face of the dark wizard'' I would be careful of what you say Alkeyore, because you know better than anybody the fate that wait to the ones who dare to at least pronounce those words, but you will give me the key at the end…" At that point his voice darkened "Even if that means to rip out your black heart and eat it in front of your dying eyes'' threatened Teigue.

Alkeyore without hesitation spat in Teigue's face '' Go fuck yourself!''

Teigue became more and more frustrated of his enemy attitude despite all hope was lost for him, yet he wiped the spit off and sighed in fake disappointment '' I hoped that you would have given in so your death would have been as painless as possible. But time is short after all, I have a job to do and a world to destroy.''

The chains tighten around the body of the doomed wizard nearly crushing all the bones meanwhile Teigue became tired of asking for the key and forced his magic into the robes of the dark wizard. He tried to fight but the chains, the uncountable wounds and the purification light made him impossible to prevent Teigue to retrieve the necklace, which contained the key, from his wrist.

"Now, was that so hard my dear friend?" The white wizard gave a small genuine smile yet filled with pure malevolence.  
"Now that I have what I craved for, it's time to begin turn the theory to experimentation .'' Teigue then start to utter in the demon tongue meanwhile his open hand starts to glow with the pure aura, and the other which held the key began to glow a sickly greenish red. A magic circle appeared under Alkeyore position, from him trying to form a spell to interrupt the mad wizard sickening hybrid spell.

"Te su gal tor vero lumis"

The lord of magic tried to cast the simplest of power-up spell, yet good fortune was not with him today. The purifying magic from the chains dispersed what little magic he had before he could form a single spell. 'It was a good attempt while it lasted.' said one part of Alkeyore's mind, which accepted the fate 'What are you saying, we will find a way. We always do' said another which refused to give up, ''Teigue has won ''Alke said to himself. 'So? We've gotten out of much worse situations than this in the past.' argued his mind. ''I was able to rely on my magic back then. This cursed light melts every magical spark before I can form a spell.'' Alke said to his mind 'Yes I understand our problem at this moment. Yet you forget something very important about our magic, darkness is everywhere light is' his mind reminded him. ''Darkness is everywhere light is.'' He echoes, as a small smile full of hope graced his lips. '' I think I get it now. It seems that fate decided that this is not my time yet''

''Lor demos allta tor uma

lomus demos demos

Lor demos allta tor uma

lomus demos demos"

''Damnation it sounds like is about to hit its final verse! I must act quick!'' Alkeyore didn't waste anytime as he began to gather all the remaining magic that still flowed inside his body then using his own body to create a small point of darkness yet it was enough to form a spell. ''Come on! Just a little more, come on sweet darkness just a little more..." The seconds felt like an eternity; but he still had faith in the darkness to save him. Faith that was graced with the prize of a spell ready to be released. "That's it!"

"Attla equ lomis lkmis-"

"Crimson Nightmare!" Shouted Alkeyore, using every bit of magic in his body, destroying the chains binding him at the same time of the sphere; the backlash explosion impacted Teigue causing to the new kind of magic incomplete. Time that the dark wizard didn't waste and as fast as possible he retrieve the key from his enemy grasp, but he was unknow of the consequences of the unfinished spell.

The spell was incomplete resulting to become an uncontrolled cocktail of unstable magic which hits the now free wizard with all its power ripping into his whole being; he flashed one last smile at a furious Teigue, despite the pain was unbearable he couldn't scream. Teigue became the embodiment of rage for underestimate his enemy as his rage expressed in waves of waves of deathly spells which were directed at the inflamed wizard; but it was in vain every single spell was absorbed by the wild spell which increased its size to dangerous measures, yet the wizard of the darkness wasn't doing any better his whole body was glowing a bloody red aura he kept suffering in utter silence as the aura expanded to the point to became unstable and explode in a miniature supernova, Teigue was thrown away from his position several meters yelling curses at his enemy for his cowardice, the supernova then transformed in two different pillars skywards, each pillar represented the type of magic which was combined, the sickening green was for the demon's magic which Teigue used without care but the other pillar was the same tone of bloody red which Alkeyore had around his body. By the time Teigue opened his eyes he found his prize and his prey were replaced by a burning crater. Outraged at the unfair development of events he screamed in anger as his hands released pillars of flames of the Holy light to sky.  
"CURSE YOU ALKEYORE!" 


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

/-/  
/ chapter 1 The moon, the sun, the magic part 1 edited version / Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

Luna's pov

After raising the moon from the conformity of my chamber's balcony I left the door of my chambers to meet my dearest big sister Celestia and also my good friend; now fellow princess, Twilight Sparkle for our friendly meeting. Yet as my hooves clopping echoed through the unsurprisingly empty hallways, despite there was stationed a lone guard right on the corner, my mind couldn't stop thinking about the foes and quite interesting events which transpired in my kingdom. I wonder why I made a list about those events but I did it however, first came the changeling attack on Canterlot during my niece's wedding.  
'For moon's sakes!'

It has already transpired four years since that dreadful day, and we didn't gotten any reports or hint about their whereabouts leaving me with a wondering mind of what is their next move.  
The second in the list would be that monster who called himself King Sombra, but he is finally ''gone'' yet I have my doubts since there was no corpse found after the explosion but deep inside me I hoped that he is dead and his corpse is long rotted in the snow; yet my sister taught me to never desire such fate to anypony. However he was gone to say at least and the Crystal Empire was free of his malevolent reign but another thought occupied my mind; will my niece Cadance and her husband Shining Armor be able to hold the rule of crystal ponies? They never liked having a non- crystal ruler if my memory serves me right, and I might be in the truth for the reason that the Crystal Empire has recently appeared from an indefinite banishment, I hope the best for them and they will have my support.  
Going for the next of the list… Discord, he had done bad things in the past but my sister insisted with the idea that everypony can be redeemed, but honestly he has no redemption when it comes to matters of maturity, every single time when he is able to do so, he gives me terrible headaches with his childish antics. Yet somehow he can make me smile; still a smile can't compensate what he does to me in particular.

And the list goes on with other events which can be counted for another time, I had been wandering in my mind a considerable amount of time because after recalling the events I found myself meters away of the entrance to the dining halls.  
Once my head passed the entrance I see the other members who will accompany me in the awaited dinner, but when my eyes catch the sight of my dearest sister I couldn't prevent myself of thinking about Celestia's anguished cries about stallions ignoring her again when spring arrive and the 'heated week' comes, definitely I will be going to back to the moon for the search of silence.

'Aw horse-apples she'll take my actions much worse than the fact which the males ignore her'

I shook my muzzle to step away from my internal thoughts as I greeted my sister, then my focus turned to my friend Twilight Sparkle, yet I never was able to give her the proper greeting because she hadn't arrived; something that made me grew an uneasy feeling for the sole reason which she would never be late for any kind of a meeting; either be with friends or with important ponies.

''Hello sister, how are you fairing on this night?" Only after I got near enough to the table, did I take sit beside my sister and wait for our next guest.

'' I'm quite well Luna thank you for asking, but right now I am waiting for Twilight'' Replied my sister with her caring motherly voice, which always uses with everypony. Her voice always brought upon me an internal smile, but this time this was a 'bit' deviously,

'' That might explain the reason of why I see thou shaking like a leaf in fall"

''Luna your equish is slipping again and to be clear I am not nervous'' But her body failed her and shivered once again but this time she tried to hide it from my watchful eyes

''Very well then, so I shall take this reaction from you which is only caused by the coldness of this room, but we can arrange to bring warmth for this meeting with…'' I leaned closer my lips inches away from her ear as I whispered into her ear in a naughtily manner ''Twilight''

I was rewarded with a sharp gasp accompanied with a faint blush on my sister's muzzle ''L-Luna you perfectly know the fact that I am one hundred percent a mare'' the shock almost made to shout at me but I only cared for the reaction which she was now.

''If you say so Tia, but remember that there is always the first time to everypony'' I tease busting into a fit of mad giggles, I tried; I 'really' tried to compress my childish giggles but couldn't.

Celestia was about to retort but she was cut by an unicorn guard who cleared his throat ''Your highness, Twilight Sparkle the princess of friendship has arrived '' Then he bowed in sign of respect and waited for Twilight to trot inside to return to his assigned post for the night.

Once the guard was gone Twilight galloped directly to my sister and wrapped both of her forelegs in a tight embrace, the tears fought back to remain in her eyes yet it didn't prevent her to sob; in my personal opinion Twilight overreacts a lot.

The two mares in front of me held the embrace for a long time, my sister trying to calm the upset mare like a little filly, once her small outburst of emotions Twilight was the first to break the embrace wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. ''I-I-I am very sorry p-princesses for being late and for letting you see me like this you must think I'm such a foal'' Twilight stated with sadness overcoming her.

'' Twilight we do not care if you are a bit late, even if you are incredible late we will never dare to change our way think about you'' She reassured her as she looked at me for assistance ''Isn't that right Luna?''

I closed the space between us and accompany my sister with embrace on Twilight but ''My sister is right, but Twilight how many time we have asked you to call us by our names there no need for titles among friends'' I broke the embrace and placed one my hooves on her chin ''Now tell us the real reason of your sorrow fair Twilight Sparkle'' I knew that she was partially hiding the truth but I shall not pressure her to tell us if she doesn't want.

''Sorry Luna and Celestia I still need to get accustomed to the idea which I am a princess of Equestria'' Twilight quickly said but she was getting off the topic.

''Do not try to change the subject Twilight'' said my sister as her eyes became serious, I just hope that she knows what she is doing and does not commit an mistake. ''Sit'' She partially commanded, and both of us took seat near her.

''Please tell us what happened Twilight, so we will help you'' Celestia changed her mood immediately, but I didn't mind.

The muzzle of the lavender Alicorn instantly went between her forelegs and let out all the sorrow which resided inside her.

''Take your time Twilight '' I encouraged my friend

She maintained the same posture but after a while she spoke in weak but audible voice '' Well Luna um-'' yet she struggled with her words, ''You may not had known but me and Spike have been courting for a couples of months now.'' Both I and Celestia raised an eyebrow in surprise

'Sister did you have any knowledge about of this' I asked her through our telepathically link 'No Luna, I am as much surprised as you are' she replied

Twilight's eyes threatened to allow the tears to fall again ''We have been keeping our courtship secret from everypony, including our friends and family, both of you are the first ponies I dared to tell, you might know what ponies believe of dragons to the point where being in an affair with one is taboo, I don't care what ponies would say. I love him-! she then trailed off

Together we gave a warm smile telling her account us the rest of her small story

''But Spike is getting tired of hiding our relationship, tired of being hated by other ponies for the mere reason of being a dragon and being treated like a secret which must remain hidden, he wants us to take our courtship out in the open, he wants to be able to take me out to places to show off that he doesn't care what other think of him.'' Twilight's lips contorted in a small smile, but as soon it appeared as soon it vanished ''But I'm just so scared! I know he loves me but I still fear what others would say, my B.B.B.F.F has the mindset of a pro-pony leaving me with the conclusion that he'll say 'you are a pony Twily and you must be with a pony. I'll be dammed if you don't', Candace might be supportive but I don't want her to fight for what is right and rip her marriage in the process. My friends Rainbow and Pinkie will be happy for us I'm sure of that but Fluttershy became scared of Spike after he had his growth spurt but eventually she will talk to him, Rarity on the other hoof is like Shiny, Applejack could be there for us but Granny-smith has that cursed mindset, and Applejack will get into a big predicament with her and my parents love Spike like a son but… they would rather see me dating a pony."

"What should I do?!'' cried Twilight attempting to regain control of her emotions but it was too much for her to contain anymore all the pressure which had been bothering her all that time.

''In my opinion Spike shows that he truly desires to be at your side'' Celestia nods with a warm smile but it was accompanied with saddening eyes ''While I cannot speak for everypony your relationship with Spike will have my blessing and also my support''  
''As do I Twilight'' I quickly inserted my support "while the popular beliefs point me as a pro-pony the truth is far from there, I believe that ponies will do what they please and honestly my friend I love the romance whatever the individuals be, Twilight, tell Spike that I also support your courtship'' I said warmly but at the same time I spoke to my sister through our link

'Sister, you must have the talk with that drake'

'Yes sister I was planning on it however, that young dragon should told me of his attentions towards Twilight, I can't believe that they hid this from me of all ponies'  
'Well, he is your son, adopted, but still your son'

'Tia?'

'You have a fair point there, but when the time comes to reveal the news of their relationship we must be at their side'  
'So be it then'

Back with my friend Twilight she wore such smile that could compare to the Element of Laughter, the sorrow which plagued her vanished just as everypony wanted

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!'' her forelegs wrapped around our necks pulling us into a tight hug which was nearly choking us from the lack of air, she must have forgotten the fact that now she held strength of an Earth-pony ''You have no idea how much this means to me and Spikey''

''A-Air'' we struggled to say in unison

Twilight gasped at the realization and let us free go and both of us took the opportunity to fill our lungs with the much needed air '' I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry'' our fellow princess apologized repeatedly like she use to when she committed a mistake, we always take this reaction from hers as cute.

*cough* ''it's alright Twilight'' I coughed again ''you only got carried away, it can happen to the best of us, there is nothing to fret''

''You could say-''*cough* "…that again'' said Celestia ''My, Twilight that is some strong grip you have''

My lavender friend could only smile sheepishly ''Hehehehe''

Aftermath all of us got into a loving embrace since there was no problems at the moment, I would dare to say that I felt the hug as family together which love each other deeply; a moment which I wouldn't trade for anything in Equestria.

But again my bad side decided to show itself once again but with this time with a different victim ''So when we should expect the wedding''

My friend became all flushed as her eyes widened, the words failed her as she tried to stammer a proper answer, typical Twilight; she is cute like this and I would to have her in this state but I know for sure that my sister wouldn't allow it, if my mind serve me well the term for that would be party popper

''W-wedding?!'' despite she is incredible intelligent her young mind couldn't handle my not so innocent question.

''Luna'' said Celestia with a hardened gaze upon me, it was clear that she didn't approve of my actions.

''What?'' I said indignantly as I brought one of my hooves to my chest trying to appear offended to her remark

''Don't tease the poor mare'' Celestia got near and shook off the stupor of Twilight

''Huh'' the mare finally came out of her trance '' What happened?''

I opted to disobey my sister once again but there was a faint sound which caught my attention enough to completely forget what I wanted to say.

''Did any of you heard that noise?''

My sister with my friend swirl in every possible direction both of their ears trying to hear what I heard but it was in vain.

''I hear nothing Luna" stated Twilight as she started to search once again for the noise

''Nether do I'' said Celestia but her eyes slightly widened then huffed at me ''Luna, if this is one of your tricks then allow me to tell you that I am getting tired of them, you are almost bad as Discord''

''No'' I shook my head ''This is no attempt to trick-'' But I never was able to finish my sentence when the same noise of before exploded near the room but this time it was far more louder than before and the three of us started to grew uneasy of the situation.

''What was that?!'' snapped Twilight with worry, her wings flared out and prepared herself for anything that might happen.

''I have no id -...''  
KA-BOOM!  



	3. Chapter 1 part 2

/-/  
/ chapter 1 The moon, the sun, the magic part 2 edited version / Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

KA-BOOM!

''What was that'' Everypony inside the room shouted in surprise accompanied with fear for the worst of possible scenarios.

" I don't know!" Celestia tried to come with an answer but it was too lacking to be accepted as such."Is it the Changelings?! HOW COULD THEY HAVE RETURNED?!" But it didn't prevent her to express her disgust in her tone.

As instinct the night princess raised the alarm with her call

''Guards!''

As it should have expected from the training from the guards a squad of Royal Guards burst through the entrance of the meeting room; both from the day guard and night guard prepared themselves for the unknown problem that had arisen inside the castle walls.

''Princesses ! We came as fast as possible!'' grunted the large Earth-pony stallion and by the color scheme of his different armor make itself knew that he was the captain of the guard.

'' We remain unharmed Captain Fleet-foot, but your concern is appreciated, if you might; what is the state of the Castle?'' The solar princess inquired with the slight worry for the worst.

'' There had been damage reports you highness, all the affected places will be informed as soon as we can '' Nodding the captain informed to one of his majesties

''Captain pray to tell, where did those explosions come from'' Luna asked

'' My apologies your highness but ve do not have any knowledge about the explosions –"  
'' What do you mean you don't know?! '' Interrupted Twilight Sparkle not giving him a chance to continue his reply.  
Fleet-foot in response muttered a swear on his language 'putain sale équestre' But he completely forgot the vast knowledge of his princess about languages from other nations, Celestia didn't stay behind and shot a hard glare to the captain saying everything and at the same time nothing

''No Princesse Twilight you misunderstood because you didn't let me finish" explained Fleet-foot as he stared at her with a deadpan expression.

''Oh-err'' Twilight blushed embarrassment ''Then, where do you think they came from?''

''My guess is inside the caves under ze castle, judging by the intensity of the noise caused by the first explosion'' replied the Earth-pony as a mare guard with a scroll in her mouth walked next to him to deliver a message. Taking said scroll lightly with a hoof he began reading it and sneered swearing on his language despite the princesses were in front of him though only one of them could understand him (idoits putain)

''What's wrong Captain?'' ask Celestia ignoring his use of words that are forbidden to say when said pony is in front of his or hers superiors.

''With all due respect Princesse ze report must had been written with a quill bathed in lies; if not then I am a diamond dog's mate'' the captain answered with venom in his voice.

Luna sighed perfectly knowing the fact that their prench captain has a pro-pony ideals solely towards the diamond dogs for reasons that he kept for himself and never dared to tell, yet it wouldn't be called a pro-pony because he was in good terms with other races. ''Tell us what does the report has written Fleet-foot ''

Fleet-foot huffed as he began to read the report frowning with every word that came out of his mouth ''To summarize everything your highness, the report state that there were no explosions in the first place''

Twilight laughed off the statement but it was nervous laugh ''That just impossible, I can even dare to say that is plain stupid statement; we all heard explosions and felt the ruckus that they made so please tell us the real report''

Fleet-foot's face grew into the guard's legendary stoic stare '' This is ze real report Princesse Twilight,'' the stoic look broke to turn into a face filled with confusion,'' There is no damage to ze castle nor no reported wound, no casualties…" He gave another last look to the report on hoof "… just nothing "

''B-but that's impossible any kind of energy release must leave any king of trace, and if it was caused by magic then there must be traces of mage-dust somewhere indicating the use of a spell'' said Twilight logically

Fleet-foot face-hoofed as an irritated sigh escaped his lips '' Princesse Twilight with all due respect this is magic ve talking about and I am an Earth pony '' he points out '' Besides ze entire Canterlot castle is made with the assistance of magic so mage-dust is almost everywhere, searching for a specific mage-dust will take us eons to check each one ve unlike you and the other Princesses'' then he pointed at said mares still maintaining his respects'' We don't have eons to waste''

Twilight's ears went backwards '' Sorry, I forgot about the castle construction''

Fleet foot sighs '' Don't be your highness, after all I am just an Earth pony not yet I know magic has som-  
*BROOOM*  
Once again the entire structure of castle shakes for the powerful explosion causing small pieces from roof to fall, injuring the guards which unfortunately were too slow to react or didn't pay attention to their surroundings, to avoid further injuries the Princesses and other magic users casted a shield around the ones who were near them, while the any other non magic user such as Earth ponies and Pegasi took shelter under tables. Then to the surprise and fear from everypony inside the room the roof above them started to crack; the captain identified the situation and ordered to everypony to get away from the possible impact zone. With no further notice a bathtub with a mare in the middle of her blissful bath session fell between the group of ponies, which by the way most of them were stallions, the mare didn't suffer any injury thanks for the bathtub that received most of the impact but once seeing the big group stallions staring at her with mouth agape and a few of them with a bit of drool falling to the floor, might the training be dammed but a wet mare was a wet mare after all. '' Perverts !'' Shouted the mare as her entire face turned red as a tomato and then began to throw the smallest pieces of debris around her to the guards, but any of the stallions cared for the oncoming projectiles they just kept staring the curvy figure of the mare, her wet long ruby mane as her slender and sexy…

Somewhere on the planet Earth…  
Lord Despair stops writing asking himself why he's doing this scene again '' Oh cause it's funny right pinkie'' The evil lord looks to his hog-tide victim who mumbles thought her gag (not the erotic one dammit!)  
'' Please let me go''

Despair rubs his chin in though '''' Hmmmm… are you going to be a good little pony or you going to break the fourth wall again?''

The pink mare whimpered in fright ''Yes pinkie will be good pony, Pinkie will not break the fourth wall again. So will the great handsome sexy lord of all evil things let Pinkie go?''

Despair smiles at the pink mare who smiles back he grabs the mare and whispers seductively much to the horror to the current editor '' No, your mine forever '' demonic laugh echoes in Despair' lair as the poor horrified mare lets a bloodcurdling banshee whale of anguish.

copyright goes ze owners ]  
Another part of the planet Earth…

xluferx stared perplexed to the developments of events, "What did I just get into?" he said as he grabbed his sandwich to give another bite and continue with the editing "Hope this is kind of scenes doesn't repeat on the story, so back to work"  
Apologies to the readers Back to the story

Celestia's pov

The explosions just stopped with no hints about its whereabouts or hint if they would return, however everypony inside the castle including myself calmed as if the eye of the storm has pass over us, but giving a quick glance to my right side I couldn't say the same for the damped mare who now recurred to chase a group guards with a pipe in her mouth; such situation developing in front of my eyes was to say funny but at the same shameful for the sole reason that the famous and intimidating guards are cowering from a pissed mare, I could give it a minute or two to let my laugh echoes the room but there were matters at hoof to attended as soon as possible

''Captain Report!'' But I didn't notice that between the groups of said stallions was the captain taking the lead.

(Quelqu'un enleve cette putain de jument de ma queue, ils ne me payent pas assez pour cette merde )Fleet foot yells while running from the wet mare who to my utter surprise maintained her towel around her body '' Perverts! '''

I suppress the need to face-hoof rather than laugh, there was important matters to attend rather to worry about this shameful spectacle in front of me.

''Twilight, Luna are any you alright?'' I ask

''I th-think so'' says my old student as she timidly asks '' Is it over ?''

'' Methinks thy shake of thy earth thou in indeed has end'' Says Luna in old tongue which was strange because I thought that she already got accustomed to speak like a normal pony '' I am in one piece with no visual injuries, what do you say sister?''  
I breathe a sigh of relief while with a genuine smile '' I'm fine sister''

I look around the now destroyed room giggling a bit at the sight of Fleet foot turning the tables on the wet mare subduing her.  
"Well, we might as well clean up before something else happens'' 


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

/-/  
/ chapter 1 The moon, the sun, the magic part 3 edited version / Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

One short cleaning later

The mares silently were judging the now clean dining hall with critical eyes as they nodded their head agreeing to each other, the room now fit for a mare's standards.

''Captain, did you find about the location where were heard the explosions?'' said Celestia putting any criticizing aside and using her mask of ruler once again.

The stallion received another report from a corporal and began to read what was yet to be reported, however in said report things were making swirl his ears in a mix of surprise and confusion '' It's hard to say Princess ze reports say that the explosions came from ze castle itself but there are strange occurrences going on, according to ze unicorns in the guard.''

''What kind of occurrences?'' asked Twilight

''Well your highness..'' said Fleet-foot his gaze not leaving the report at hoof '' Some guards reported seeing sparks, red as the main color but also mixed vith vhite and green, Do you have any idea of vhat it could be?''

''Sparks you say, my wing tells me that this will not end well for us'' warned Luna, bringing worry to Celestia for the sole reason that she takes those sensations from Luna to heart because they are never wrong.

Twilight seemed to forget her lesson about strange sensation with Pinkie Pie because she ignored Luna's warning and said nonchalantly '' The sparks are just the residual magic from somepony using a teleportation spell besides, What's the worst could happen?"

Every single pony who was present in the room stopped abruptly from what they were doing, including Celestia, Luna and Fleet-foot, their pupils becoming pinpricks as they stare at the young Alicorn in utter silence combined with shock. And then hell broke lose.

'' Buck she said the forbidden words!''

" Every-pony Run!'' called another

''Stallions and foals first'' cried the one who was closer to the entrance, but his words offended some mares between the fleeing crowd. Every guard in the room trampled the older Alicorns sister and surprisingly the only damage that they received were several stains to their coats, however the crowd still was fleeing, yelling to anypony who still remained inside the castle to abandon the now cursed place, the two older Alicorn laid there stunned by the fact that the guards just abandoned them like scared foals just for hearing the forbidden words.

''Twilight wh-why'' moaned the Alicorns attempting to get up from the floor where they were ran over.

''Oops'' was all what Twilight could say, giving her best sheepish smile aiding the princesses to fully stand rather than struggling to get up.

A few minutes passed and the three remaining ponies waited for what curse Twilight foalish brought onto the castle

They waited.

Seconds.

Minutes.

And more minutes.

And nothing happened.

Is actually something going to happen? Celestia asked with concern through the mental link.

I cannot be for sure sister it never took mother this long to enact the fates Luna replied

''Are the fates on break? '' said Twilight with a hint of hope '' Maybe they stopped working and I hope they are, the fates are mean to ponies''

''Cease your talking" Luna tells Twilight sternly then looks around checking if the coast was clear '' The fates are beings who you don't shouldn't provoke not even Discord dares to mess with them''

"But Luna- Twilight starts to be cut off by the princess of the sun.

''No buts Twilight; I agree with my sister on this, don't tempt the fates more than you already had '' Celestia said with stern eyes.

Twilight pouted while she gave 'The eyes' in hopes that it would work with he princess Celestia.

''Awww so cut- NO, no.. that's not going to work this time Twilight. ''says Celestia trying to remain stern yet her willpower will be put on with the ultimate test, all without her knowing. Twilight's eye became wider doing it best to hold tears avoiding them to fall from the corner of her eyes as her pouting lips tremble and to give the last touch she gave faint internal whine like a hurt puppy; matching Applebloom and Sweetie Belle in cuteness.

No… no… I must remain strong! - cuteness levels rising to danger levels-enough to shatter of what remain of the weakened Celestia's will ''Oh sweet cakes Luna!" Then she fell to the marble floor on her back as her frontal hooves covered her eyes 'The cuteness, the cuteness overwhelms us !'

''No Twilight, bad Twilight" A roll made of paper began to shoo Twilight. "bad pony go sit at the corner and think about what you just did'' The responsible was Luna who took the role of a school teacher before Twilight would have get what she wanted.

''Whines'' Twilight sounds dejectedly trotting into the corner and began to whine once again but this time with more intensity and frustrated that she was stopped.

''Has she been stopped?'' asked Celestia still protecting her eyes from that powerful weapon.

''Yes, you can see without worry sister, now that the cuteness is gone for the best'' replied Luna 'Since when cuteness is a weapon? these are dangerous times indeed'

'Since now'

''Thanks for that sister'' With the threat gone Celestia thought to herself deeply embarrassed 'An immortal who is over two thousand years, millennia of knowledge and centuries of combat experience…was defeated by the cuteness of a 22 year old new born Immoral… I must be … getting old…. Nononononononon… happy thought…Happy thoughts!...that's better'

However meanwhile Celestia was comforting herself, Twilight was at the corner of shame. Luna noticed a series of small sparks coming within the air filling the environment with static and confusion; however said confusion was soon to be shared by Celestia and moments later by Twilight.

''Tia, are you seeing what I am seeing?'' asked Luna while watching the sparks struggling to stay shiny.

''Yes Luna I see them too, Twilight get over here as soon as possible'' Celestia was focused on the recent facts, the fading sparks keep struggling to stay alive. Meanwhile Twilight was rushing to stand next to her once teacher and mentor, also just in time for her what she was about to say next. ''What you think of these disturbances?'' Question directed her and Luna.

''I'm not quite sure of what they are supposed to be but I believe that they are some-sort of magical residual energy yet the color raise doubts to me'' Luna said while dodging one of the sparks that went wild and soon it vanished within the air.

''I agree with Luna, I do sense magical residuals coming from the sparks yet it feels...wrong... so very wrong'' said Twilight feelings both interested and fearfully at the same time.

''Wrong?'' questioned the white Alicorn before sending her own magical scan toward one of the sparks...''Strange but not wrong in my opinion, however I do not know this type of magic'' (It does not fills me with the sense of wrongness…much.);'' I think it would wise to not to allow them to touch us'' all the Alicorns inside the room nodded their head in agreement. But those sparks multiplied flooding the room with its unwanted presence.

''Um sister there's more of them now'' said Luna with worry clearly in her tone.

'' What kind of magic is this?'' said Celestia frowning yet trying to keep her calm face ''Twilight you have studied magic in its purest form and I trust you to enlighten us about this small disturbances.''

Twilight nodded and as the good student she was before her ascension she learned certain spells made specifically for research. Choosing the perfect one for the current situation she grabs one of the less menacing sparks with her magic and hold it in place casting the scanning spell all over it ''Interesting'' she mumbles moments after.

''Interesting?'' the other two mares asked

''Yes very interesting this specifically type of magic which comes from these sparks of energy…'' she pointed at the large group which was flashing raw energy '' Is refusing to listen to me no matter what I tried to do, it just don't listen and is really strange because I have studied several types of magic from the Royal Archives, with your permission of course, and there is no resemblance with any of them, even with the Changelings ma-…"

Twilight stopped at mid sentence when her little secret got out from her mouth, Celestia's eyes narrowed in disapproval but in them there was dislike, she loathes the bug for what they did in the past.

However when Twilight felt those glares fall upon her she quickly explained her reasons. '' I'm sorry… I only tried Changeling's magic in attempt to write a spell to allow us to uncover their disguises."

''While I feel unhappy that you tried such magic I cannot stay mad when you were doing it for a noble cause; please let the royal guard know when your anti-changeling spell is compete'', Celestia eyes soften with a smile replacing what was before. '' I'm very proud of you for discovery in magics for Avalon and about your research to initiate a counter attack against the Changeling threat''

''We are also proud of your knowledge of the lores of Avalon Twilight.'' said Luna with a smile that could be compared with her sister's but it didn't last long when she focused again in the main topic '' So, are you able to tell us about the nature of the sparks?''

''Why yes I can Luna.'' said Twilight smugly ''While I remain unable to name this type of magic, its nature is not difficult to understand.'' Twilight pauses as more sparks appear without them noticing ''The spell itself is highly related to a teleportation combined with many other smaller spells but they were meant to hurt however I'm unable to tell where in Avalon the spell was casted nor its destination.''

''What are you saying… it had been casted a long-range teleportation spell of unknown kind of magic and we can't tell its origins neither its final destination?"Luna replied and rapidly used her telepathic link. I don't like this one bit, sister

Celestia's eyes widened when she was the first to notice the increase of number of said disturbances ''They're starting to worry me.''

''Celestia is better if you start to make distance from them… I also noticed something that shouldn't exist in a spell and that is leaks, which means th… -that Discord damn it '' Twilight swears as both of her eyes gained a panic look while she felt how her mane shot upwards ''' The spell is unstable!''

\- Back in Ponyville namely Fluttershy's cottage where a tea party is taking place between close friends

*ACHOO* very familiar Draconequus just sneezed

''Bless you Discord '' said the shy pegasus mare known as Fluttershy ''Are you getting a cold?''

''Thank you my dear'' thanked the god of chaos ''No but some-pony just said my name in vain, that's all.''

''How do you know that? '' Fluttershy's head tilted to one side in doubt.

''Because my dear Fluttershy, when some-pony says my name in vain I sneeze'' said Discord his lion paw picks up his cup of tea for a sip of the delectable tea prepared by his friend ''It's a god thing''

'' Oh well, so do you know who was?'' the mare asked curiosity increasing in her voice.

''Twilight'' he deadpanned

''Twilight'' Fluttershy agreed

'' She and trouble are like Timber wolfs with wood'' said Discord sagely

The shy Pegasus allowed a fit of giggles escape her '' That's bit mean Discord.''

''It may be a little mean, but that does not mean that it isn't true. '' said Discord before he felt a powerful wave of magical unbalance coming directly from Canterlot that he felt it hit his being nearly causing him to cry out in pain 'In the name chaos, I never felt something that powerful' falling out his chair on the ceiling.

''Discord!'' Fluttershy cried as she immediately galloped where the god of chaos impacted ''Are you okay?''

Discord was in slight pain '' I'm fine Fluttershy no need to worry.'' However he was worried about what was happening in Canterlot in that moment 'Something is wrong very wrong in Avalon, I hope Celly makes it out'

Back in Canterlot, at the castle's dining hall a few minutes earlier

"UNSTABLE BY THE MOON" yelled Luna in her royal Canterlot voice effectively scaring the others inside the room with her.

''Ow, Luna why the royal voice why'' begged Twilight as she was rubbing her ears trying to ease the pain in her eardrums.

''Sister, what did I tell you about the Royal Canterlot voice?'' Celestia winced as she tried to ease the pain in her head.

''I apologize'' apologized Luna, embarrassment overwhelming her turning most of her face red.

''Princess! It should be better I we start to evacuate the citizen before this spell becomes critical...'' Twilight suggested fearing for the worst.

''No, that would be a very bad idea the ponies will panic.'' said Celestia thoughtfully

'Sadly it's true, ponies panicking on the streets will would only increase our concerns'' said Luna knowingly

''I believe that with our magic combined we can cast a shield powerful enough to contain it '' said Celestia ''If the spell goes out of control that would be our best option at the moment.''

Twilight didn't like the situation which she was in but as a princess she needed to remain calm and clear to come up with possible solutions and the one which Celestia said was reasonable "Right now that would be the-"

Again she was interrupted from finishing her line by the sparks which turned into a constant vortex of raw magic ready to detonate, if it is managed poorly.

''What is about to happen? Asked Luna panicking slightly and this time using her normal voice much to the pleasure of the other Alicorns' eardrums her horn glowing cobalt blue preparing to protect herself with shield spell.

''I am not quite sure sister.'' said Celestia also preparing her own shield spell ''Twilight, please scan the vortex with care and tell me what it wants to do next.''

''I'll do my best." said Twilight channeling her magic to scan on said vortex, however after trying again and again she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Celestia but instability from the vortex makes it impossible for obtain a clear reading."

However it didn't stop the vortex to increase the pace of its constant movement as it gained a menacing red color.

Realization hits Celestia like a bag filled with bricks directly to the face, '' It's portal…'' she whispers loudly so the others could hear the whisper then she became lost of words as she stared at the vortex how it became to act erratically and its size increased even more like a black hole.''Shields NOW!'' the command was said almost immediately.

The other two Alicorns just in time heard Celestia's warning and casted their strongest of shields spell, it sent waves after waves of the unstable magical pulses that every time it touched the barrier it managed to do a small explosion on the surface, however their surrounding didn't have such luck to counter with a barrier and became damaged by the vortex's pulses. But there was a fact, Twilight lacked of combat expertise resulting that she couldn't maintain her shield for long amounts of time despite she was an expert, the difference is that she is more of the theoretical pony than the practical pony. And her spell failed with her falling to the floor to point of near collapse for magical exhaustion.

''Twilight!" Both princesses shouted and extended their barrier to cover the hole that was made "Are you alright?'' They asked in unison.

The young Alicorn took a couple of deep breaths so her recovering would be accelerated '' Huh… huh… I- I'm fine… I just need more practice.'' Twilight with renewed strength recast her shield spell retaking her share of the now combined barrier. For their luck and relief the hostile waves ceased its magnetic attacks; yet there was something amiss…

''Something is coming…'' Luna warned as she eyes with care what was in front of them ''…and it is coming fast.''

''Twilight I know this is too much to ask for you but we need to increase the amount of magic that we are using to keep the spell.'' Celestia said concerned for the safety of Twilight.

''Don't worry Celestia, I can do It.'' replied Twilight with a bit of pride in her tired voice. ''Though, do you have any idea about what will come from the portal?''

'' Sadly no.'' says Celestia turning a bit dark '' and only that fact fills me with worry, however I am preparing for the worst.''

''Do not fret sister,'' Luna entering in her ruler mode as she gave comfort to the white Alicorn '' Whatever thing or being comes out of that portal shall face our wrath for daring to invade our land.''

"You are not alone in this sister, my wrath shall also be displayed, the protection of our little ponies is first.'' said Celestia channeling the magic around her horn, however she was waiting just like Luna to release the spell.

The vortex stops, the mares became completely confused at the sudden event, and for their bad luck they lowered their guard and in that exactly moment pillars made of pure magic came through the floor directed at them. Fortunately the never managed to get close to them because soon part of it fades within the air and the rest that didn't disappeared fell like water to the floor. Then the vortex turned into a very weak supernova blinding them monetarily and forcing them to use their wing to cover their eyes, and finally the energy that maintained it stopped working and without a stable source of energy the supernova died down.

''Is it over?'' Twilight hoped that her question would be answer with a positive answer.

Celestia was exhausted both physically and mentally but it didn't prevent her from speaking ''Yes …Twilight I believe is finally over.''

"I feel bad bringing bad news but this still didn't reach an end.'' Luna's gaze narrowed as she changed into a defensive stance, ''Look'' pointing her hoof towards the still smoking crater that was formed by the pillars. They were very cautious with each step they gave closing the space to examine what the crater has in its center and they couldn't' believe what their eyes were showing.

It had a tall figure but that was the best they could describe its physic because it was enveloped with several robes and fabrics of black combined with silver and gold trimmings, the cloth itself held sewed decorated flocks of very detailed ravens despite they were small, they noticed a cloth that was different from the rest and deduced that it was a kind of hood so below there should be the head of the being that just appeared. Silence falls between them when they saw that it began to move and with struggle it managed to get out of the small crater, darkness was all the Alicorn saw; it seemed that his face was only darkness. The two parties simply stared at one another not daring to put an end to the silence before they could comprehend the current situation. The mares stares were filled of both fear and mild interest, as they study the robed being perfectly knowing that its face was very well hidden, their focus couldn't ignore the truth that robes were made with beauty to the point that could rival the elements of generosity work, also making them conclude that those fine master pieces can only carry ones with great importance in a society. And their curiosity increased when they noticed how it attempted to remain stand with only two legs like a bipedal would do, then those attempts they saw an appendage with a lot of resemblance to a ''claw'' but there was also a resemblance with the minotaur hand; then they felt a small flash touch their eyes causing them to blink in response and noticed that there was a strange gem-like stone in its grip. Sadly with much disdain they lastly notice the several red stains of blood ruining the great robes as for the very detailed figures that it had sewed on it.

But there something that caught them off guard.

''What in the seven hells… are you?'' a deep smooth clearly masculine voice with a strange accent but also his voice was faltering as the breaths that were coming from there were labored; finally it collapsed on the spot.

Creeping like a cat Luna got closer to the now unconscious being, because her curiosity got the best of her '' What in mother's name is this?'' she whispered, only when she was close enough did she try to poke the thing with her right hoof.

Celestia cried. ''Luna, don't!"

Only to discover that it was too late, Luna's hoof already touched the cloth, almost instantly the entire form of the unknown creature was enveloped with a black aura that felt very wrong, while they were distracted with the invading feeling, tendrils were formed from the aura and hit Luna's hoof, loudly smacking the owner of the hoof who yelped in pain as the tendrils quickly retreating avoiding any more harm coming to her, as she too retreated the tendrils became very protective of the body and much to the terror of one Alicorn they acted as snakes.

''Owowowowo'' howls Luna cradling her injury, which was not severe but that's doesn't mean that it didn't hurt at all ''That really hurt '' she winced before licking the part that was mistreated.

"I warned you'' Celestia, despite that her sister could have got a worse injury than a corrective smack, couldn't hold a snicker ''Twilight, do you believe that you are able you can scan that creature...uh…Twilight?'' Celestia turns her gaze only to see the young Alicorn petrified in fear ''Twilight, is something wrong?''

''S-S-S Snake'' was the young Alicorn's only replay before becoming limp with her legs up in the air, just like an opossum.

Celestia and Luna facehoofed in unison, but the older sister was the one who facehoofed two times when Luna winced in pain because she used her injured hoof.

''Sister, please get the guard to return to their respective posts while I get the smelling salt'' Celestia sighed.

'' I will" Luna nodded and walked away from the scene but using less force on the hoof were she had receive the hit. Once she was gone Celestia slowly walked to the crater where the creature collapsed but maintaining the distance thanks for the shadow that try to harm her every time she tried to step closer.

But those tendrils weren't strong enough for magical shield that she casted and began to step closer, she noticed how the defenders of the vulnerable body tried its best to protect its master but failed to do so, they were only bouncing from the shield. They were annoying but very persistent.

However the princess tried her luck and with her magic tried to remove the cloth that was covering the creature face, the first that she noticed was a mane but that's all she could get not even the color of said mane because the aura created a small detonation sending her several meters away from it; she didn't received any harm thanks to her shield but she would have definitely had injuries if she wasn't protected.

Such display of power despite it was unconscious send a cold touch to her heart creating worry within her, and somewhat fearing what it could do if it was fully awake.

"What are you?" 


	5. Chapter 2

/-/  
/ Chapter 2 The Awakening edited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

Two days later…

Canterlot castle, throne room

Princess Celestia along with her sister Luna and princess Twilight sat on their respective thrones, Twilight's had been recently finished, waiting for their guests' arrival. Despite the damage that was caused to the dining hall two days prior had been repaired it wasn't able to change the fact that inside there was a creature of unknowns origins who currently lays unconscious and has tendrils protecting him preventing anypony get near. The guards did indeed returned to their post thanks to Luna's plan which includes delectable pastries but still quite wary of Twilight for tempting what nopony should tempt, much less offend.

Twilight looked towards the wall where is the clock, anxiety overwhelming her ''They're late by ten minutes with 40 seconds, and increasing, they should be here by now.'' On her throne she wiggled side to side, becoming even more impatient for every second passed.

"I know they are my friends and I should wait for them to arrive, but I really want to go and study the creature and its magic as soon as possible.'' She said getting the attention of her fellow princesses.

''Now Twilight I know about your eagerness in study the newcomer but we must wait for the arrival of your friends.'' said Luna trying to dissuade Twilight from galloping to the dining hall and began a research alone.

''But Luna who knows what we could be learning, and in its current state will be easier to study!'' replays Twilight her patience dropping.

''No Twilight, I agree with my sister we must wait for the others to arrive before we think to approach our unexpected arrival for the sole reason that we don't know if it will turn into a friend or foe nor we know its power extent but from what I saw concerns me, that's why I believe the presence of the Elements of Harmony in case that something bad could happen.'' said Celestia sagely, yet Twilight's objectives were clear.

"But princess, that never stopped us before; I mean together we managed to defeat Nightmare moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Tirek, despite we weren't trained to fight even less that kind of enemies.'' Twilight had a point and it was a good one.

"I'm perfectly aware of that Twilight and there are no words to describe our gratitude, but there is a big difference because we knew those them and how their magic power work but as you can tell he is unknown to us as well'' replied Celestia.

"But as far as I know the Alicorn race is the most powerful in existence, only few were able to rival such power and I don't think that this…creature possess that amount of power.'' claimed Twilight with all the security that she is right.

"Twilight despite yours claims are true to some extent, you shouldn't compare with us." The princess of the night began her brief explanation, "We are over thousands of years older than you, time that gave us wisdom and experience; with my sister we faced many problems as peace, mistakes were done and we learned from them but you Twilight; you recently ascended to the Alicorn form and you have a long path to release all your potential."

Twilight was going to argue more despite the princess raised good points against her but three consecutive knocks at the entrance of the throne room's stopped her just in time.

"Enter" called the white alicorn better known as Celestia.

The two stationed guards opened allowed to enter to awaited group, revealing a familiar faces which brings a warm smile to the alicorns inside the throne room, but the group was not only conformed by ponies, between them was a young drake and a draconequus.

"Presenting the Elements of Harmony, Spike the dragon, Lord Discord Vunis and last but not less Prince Shining Armor of the Crystal Empire" introduced the one of the Royal Guards.

"Thank you private, you may return to your post" Shining Armor commanded who also ascended to the alicorn form months after his wedding with the princess Mi Amore Cadenza, the alicorn of love. But she her humble nature only ask to call her Candace.

"Yes sir" replied the guard and left.

Only after the guard left, did Twilight give a loud squeal of happiness as she leaped from her throne and galloped toward her best friends, also secret coltfriend or in this case drakefriend, and B.B.B.F.F (Big Brother Best Friend Forever). They ended in a wide group embrace with Twilight at the center of it; it was a little pleasure of life but it was also one of the best feelings in the entire world.

However not everybody near was truly happy to the re-encounter, Discord eyed the group with a feeling of sadness as he slowly approached to the white Alicorn.

"Celestia…" the Draconequus started unsure of his next words "do you truly want me here?"

Celestia gave the god of chaos a warm and welcoming smile "Discord my friend, of course I want you to be here, I had already forgiven you "

'And I mean that truly' she reassured through the mental link

"It's a relief and I really thank you but most of Equestria still want me to be put on stone once again." said Discord fearful of being a statue that cannot move at all and the pigeons

'I'm happy that both of you are fine but it concerns me the sudden magic outburst that caused problems in the magical balance.'

"Discord," Luna stated expressed how firm she was at the moment causing him to flinch slightly but it melts as she warmly says ''Equestria will forgive you in due time perhaps when you earn their trust forgiveness will follow.'' cheering the god of chaos with the intentions to bring a smile from him.

"You may be right Luna" thanked Discord "But greetings aside or warm hugs, I believe it would be the best if you tell us why you needed our presence with such haste."

"Ah can't believe it but Discord has a fair point" said Applejack somewhat bewildered "Why did ya'll called for us? But still is good to see both of you again, Ponyville doesn't feel the same since you left for…well you know princess things."

Twilight was going to reply but surprisingly Spike answered instead.

"We also miss all of you and Ponyville as well and I'm sure that we'll be back in no time but first we should let mo- I mean Princess Celestia explain why we were called." said Spike correcting himself for the mistake of calling the princess of the sun his mother despite is the true; but they have agreed that he should only call her by that when they are alone or in front of the few who know the secret.

"Oh Spiky-Wikey that was so sweet from you…" Rarity said while she fluttered her eyelashes at him, however at seeing this Spike's minds started to silently insult her with his thoughts, but he pushed those thoughts aside because he was taught better to never hold a grudge against somepony.

"Rares, I don't think that we have some of your gossips" Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in Equestria was getting a bit impatient to hear the reason to interrupt her from keep training and doing her special moves. "So tell us your highness who is the bad guy now, I bet we can take him or her in ten-seconds flat!"

"Rainbow my dear, there is always time for gossips, either be big or small ones." Rarity stated giving one of her best poses of pure elegance but at the same time giving at her a hidden scold.

Celestia saw the possible outcome and tried to interfere before they could start, however she didn't have to move an inch thanks to a certain pink earth-pony.

"Oh, oh! Is a cake monster?"

"Is a giant cupcake monster that shoots mini-cupcakes from its eye?'' Pinkie grasped when another better possibility came to her silly mind "No, Is a powerful muffin filled with cakes that every step it gives appear mini cupcakes that also shot mini cupcakes?!"

"Uh…"

Pinkie Pie left everybody gathered speechless of her incredible imagination, what she said was totally silly but in the good way because she left smiles plastered in the faces of her friends and a hungry Solar Princess.

''Um Pinkie.." A shy mare appeared in scene getting the attention of her energetic pink friend "I think it would be better if Princess Celestia explain the situation to us…'' but at finishing that sentence she felt something amiss, and when her eyes caught the form of the princess of the night she finally realized her unintentional mistake.

Before the frightened Pegasus could speak in order to apologize Luna did before her "Worry not fair Fluttershy, you never intended to do it" However that didn't prevent her to twitch her left eye in mild anger.

"Princess Celestia despite is really nice to be reunited with everypony once more an explanation is in order because we are in haste to return to the Crystal Empire, before the ascension of King Sombra there had been a Council formed by the heads of the most powerful nobles families who ruled the Empire and their influence spread through the citizen with the goal to throw us from the power because they see us as unfit to rule. Time is something that we cannot waste.'' Shining Armor stated but behind his calm composure was hidden his hostile stare to the only non-ponies in the reunited group.

"Very well Shining Armor, however we will help you with the problem that you and our niece are facing in every way possible." The princess of the sun gaze then directed to her other fellow princess, Princess of Friendship to be exact "Why you don't explain the situation for your friends?"

''Of course Prin-errr Celestia'' Twilight replied with a sheepish smile after almost forgetting that titles shouldn't be used between friends "To answer your doubts days ago occurred a magical disturbance inside the castle…" her eyes stopped after finding the draconequus "Which I believe that Discord also sensed it, leading me to believe that the magical outburst damaged the magic balance but not enough to be considered as severe.''

"You are right my dear princess, I can only sense event of such caliber in Avalon when the magical balance is in danger… or when some chaos is going on loose doing chaotic stuff." Discord being Discord, something so classical as Pinkie being Pinkie. It cannot be helped. "However I couldn't repair the disturbance in the magical balance no matter what I did; it concerns me that it didn't respond me but everything was restored by its own so we shouldn't be worrying be further."

"That's where you are wrong Discord"

Everypony turned to Celestia as fast when she stated the mistake of Discord.

"We should actually worry because said disturbance created a vortex which was responsible of destroying part of the dining hall, and not only that; after the vortex dissipated a creature of unknown origins was left in its place" Celestia was serious and time for friendly chit-chat was over.

Or that's what she thought.

"Oh my gosh, a poor defenseless animal! It might be badly hurt; I must help the poor critter" Sometimes her friends didn't understand Fluttershy very well, but seeing her with a brave face was something that they wanted to see with more frequency.

"Umm Shy, I don't think that they would call it creature if it was only a small critter" The cyan Pegasus said to her friend, she didn't have any intention of scaring her but to help to realize that things shouldn't been taken lightly but that would be hypocrisy because Rainbow Dash has the tendency to take things lightly.

"So what?" That reply defiantly caught everypony off the guard, their jaw were hanging from hearing that kind of answer; Fluttershy was never heard saying those two words.

"I will help every animal either be small or bigger than me…" Despite she was so confident of herself when her brave gaze passed over Spike she almost instantly returned to her shy and scared nature; thing that was noticed by the drake, no matter what he thinks it will always hurt him.

"Fluttershy, ah know yah mean well but this… critter is completely unknown to the princesses and it would be safer if you waited for them to say otherwise." said Applejack getting the attention of her yellow friend.

Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment and gave her best of sheepish smiles "Well I cannot help it, I just love animals."

"Embarrassment should be something that you shouldn't feel fair Fluttershy, your kindness will be always be well received'' Luna with a warm smile spoke to the shy mare.

"So you asked all of us to leave our duties only for a creature of unknown origin?"Shiny gestured to the others with his head ''The Elements of Harmony, Four Alicorns of the Alicorn Pantheon, a traitorous Chaos god and a teenage lizard have reunited to waste the time by overlooking an animal.''

"Shining Armor!" All the mares gasped, including Rarity, at hearing the direct disrespect while Spike growled as his nostrils exhaled smoke, and his fangs were let known showing his hostile demeanor; unintentionally scaring the yellow Pegasus. "How dare you Shining Armor?" A hard glare was coming to his direction from Celestia herself "Your Pro-pony mindset is not welcome here, we expected to reserve those thoughts; also Spike and Discord will be always well received in my castle no matter what any of you say."

''Yes I dare, I believe that you are to lean-it with that scum and remaining as stone for all eternity would be what he richly deserves,'' said Shiny his eye full of hatred for said chaos god and points to Spike ''and that lizard is no more than servant; only a slave to whip around."

Spike became more hostile than before, but he also wonders when everything went so wrong. Discord in the other hand only glared at Shining Armor, meanwhile Spike began to carefully close the distance with the prince.

''Enough!'' Celestia raised her voice as she channeled her horn to create a barrier between the keeping them separated from each other before it could get to physical violence; thing that couldn't be allowed much less in front of her. "Shining Armor we will call you when we see it necessary, meanwhile leave and think about your recent actions."

The new Alicorn huffed clearly showing his annoyance and stormed out of the throne room before giving Discord, Spike, and Celestia one last dirty look.

Only after he left did Twilight go to Spike and pulled him into a warm embrace whispering into his fin/ear ''I'm sorry Spike, I'm so sorry'' the drake returned the loving gesture "Is not your fault."

"I know that I cannot apologize in behalf of Shining Armor, Discord but I never expected him to express his ideology so freely or bluntly." Celestia said.

"Is not your fault that he is like that." said Discord "Besides I prefer to see my friends smiling rather than down in the rain, was that even said correctly?"

'But he need to learn his place, even if this sounds arrogant we are his superiors and he is nothing to the other gods.'

Both Celestia and Luna sighed in exasperation.

"Discord we are friends and friends always forgive to each other."said Fluttershy speaking in behalf of the Elements of Harmony.

"I am glad to hear that." Discord the god of chaos was grateful

The sun princess cleared her throat getting the attention of everybody inside the room "Now back to what I was saying earlier, when the creature arrived we found it strange and totally unknown to us; however it spoke our language"

Eyes widened in surprise at hearing those last words, but Discord began to ponder.

"That's why I hope you could help us Discord."

"Hmmm… I'll try but no promises" Discord gave his best of cocky grins

"So where is this creature is?'' asked Rainbow Dash

Celestia raised from her royal seat with the same grace which always showed to her subjects and began her way towards the vast group of friends "Well Rainbow Dash we can find it at dining hall, however we suggest to keep a considerable distance from its position by a different kind of magic that we never seen before." With her wings she signaled to everybody to get close to her as her horn channeled the spell "I'm going to teleport us to the dining hall and remember don't get too close" Engulfed by the light of magic the group confirmed mostly by ponies reappeared in the dining hall, including Shining Armor who wasn't prepared at all. After their arrival Fleet-foot and Blueblood came to give them the proper greetings.

"Auntie you are late by 20 minutes.'' whined the spoiled prince known as Blueblood. "This cur of a guard was trying to make me work, can you even imagine Prince Blueblood staining his hooves with work?"

"For ze last time Blueballs every-pony must work their part" said the annoy Captain

"It's Prince Blueblood, but what should I expect from a low-born commoner?"Blueblood replied to the disrespecting pony then turned to Celestia "Auntie this guard deserve to rot in the dungeons for disrespecting the Royal name."

"No Nephew, I will not send the captain of the royal guard to the dungeons only because you said so, now go to your room." said Celestia with her authoritative voice.

''But Auntieeeeeeeeeee!" Blueblood's wine echoed

"Now" ordered Celestia her hoof pointing that the door but with hard glare, showing her power.

Blueblood appeared to be offended as he left the room but secretly he talked to the princess through the mental link. 'Be careful Auntie I noticed that this magic has resemblance to the Alicorn magic to some degree and that it can create small explosion.'

'Yes, also knew about it and tested its effect and noticed that they aren't at the full capacity. But putting that aside this I hope to see you soon with your marefriend; send her my regards.'

'I will and I'm sure she will be delighted.'

'I love to see both of you together, I think I'm hearing wedding bells already.'

'I hope so but I might need help with the press if I end marrying her.'

'Fear not my dear nephew; I know that some nobles will not like the idea of a Bat-pony joining the Royal Family.'

Once Blueblood was gone Celestia began to apology to the Captain Fleet-foot for Blueblood's 'spoiled behavior' however he dismissed it like it didn't bother him at all.

"I take it zat every pony is here to see out unexpected guest"

"That is correct Captain" Twilight said "Has something happened in our absence?"

"There was no changes your highness, the creature remain asleep but we cannot say to its protector who keep attacking to anypony who dares to get near, our unicorn force had been trying to learn a weakness or at least the structure but they failed." said Fleet-foot

"Just put a horn-lock on it, or you can't carry out something that simple'' said Shining with disdain for his replacement, but seeing in the other said he is much better positioned than Fleetfoot.

"That had already been tried Prince Shining Armor," huffed Captain Fleet-foot "Whatever magic it is, is too much for any of the rings destroying them on the spot and leaving them useless"

"So what ya sayin' is that all ya magic doohickey ain't working right when they near it" said Applejack

"That's correct miss Applejack" replied Fleet-foot

"Of course the horn lock wouldn't work" says Celestia getting the complete attention, minus Discord and Luna who were already told by the telepathy spell which Twilight has yet to learn. "From the little information I was able to deduce that the amount of power is similar to an Alicorn but only to some extent the rest I only see raw power that I cannot comprehend."

All the non-gods and younger Alicorns gulped their worries only to turn into anxiety.

"Is...is " Rainbow Dash knows when is the time to act tough and this was no time for that. "Is that true Princess?"

''Eep'' Fluttershy hide behind Applejack once again, things never change.

"I fear that…" Celestia points with her right hoof at spot were black tendrils are at full alert, "even if it means no harm, it must be contained and we might probably prevent a disaster from happening; because that magic is too powerful to take it kindly."

"I agree with my sister with this, but the safety of our subjects always comes first." Luna stood beside her older sister. "Discord we believe that your type of magic is able to overcome it, that's why your presence was required."

"Very well, give me a moment or two." Discord brought one of his paws under his chin and thought about the situation at hand; he thought many ways to solve the problem but some of them were questionable besides he needed to be sure if his magic could actually work against it or all the planned would be for naught. Snapping his fingers he appeared next to the black magic tendrils causing them to become completely unstable and without any hint of hesitation lunged at him trying to lay a hit on him, Discord managed to dodge the first strikes but the speed of the hits increased making him to create a bubble around him that worked perfectly as a shield. Celestia from afar remembered the situation which she was in and immediately warned at him about the next action when the tendrils stopped attacking him, so a small dome was casted over them and contained the explosion; Discord still couldn't recognize the kind of magic but after witnessing that and his magic could contain it with ease, decided that it was time to stop playing around. His lion paw was clenched until it became a fist and the dome that he casted trapped the hostile magic in a bubble prison, he was not the only one who noticed how aggressive it turned aftermath; even it detonated over and over again but the 'prison' walls didn't fail.

Now the body was exposed to the public.

"Now with that pesky thing out of the way let's see what exactly you are Mr. Unknown." Discord snapped his eagle claw materializing a clipboard out of nowhere and with another materialized quill he began to take notes. "The body is bipedal in nature which is quite uncommon in the world but not rare, mostly covered in cloths and judging by the textures and the design is manufactured, then is clearly obvious that you are intelligent since you talked before passing out…''

"Now let's see what you are hiding,"

Discord pulled up the cloth, revealing a face unlike any he'd seen before. He did a closer inspection; the face itself was flat lacking a muzzle, small nose but fitting perfectly with the size of the eyes, he lacked of fur unless the peach color is a different kind of fur and finally the mane was as dark as the night. The face, the appearance the differences all of that connected the dots of his memory to finally realize the truth, his crazy eyes widened in fear while his jaw hanged. He backed away.

"Discord, what's wrong"

"No..no… is… impossible" He muttered and he was the only one who heard his muttering.

Discord didn't answer, he was in a frightened state to even to pronounce a word, his eyes locked on the creature's face not even noticing Celestia's magical grip dragged him away until she was in front of her and grabbed his face with her hooves with care so she could get his attention "Discord '' she said, solemnly by her touch the god of chaos was woken up from his stupor.

His voice was too shaky, like he was trying to talk while he was submerged in ice cold water. "They- they were supposed to be destroyed, hunted down to the last."

"Who? Discord, who were supposed to be destroyed?'' Worry began to stain the environment around them, Celestia thought of the worst case of scenarios that could happen but she never was prepared for what she heard next.

"Humans"

And Celestia's face broke into one of pure shock and horror, exactly the same happened to the others who heard Discord.

"B-But humans are a myth, their existence would defy so many things'' exclaimed Princess Twilight "You must have a decent proof to claim such a thing."

''Harbingers of Death'' said Luna with her eyes pupils being the size of pinpricks

''Embodiments of war, spirits of revenge." added Shinning Armor reverently. "Old gods of Avalon."

"Discord, please tell me that this is one of your terrible jokes because humans are not a laughing matter." Celestia was still in horror denying the truth.

His head shook side to side "I'm sorry but..."

"I would not dare to mention that race by name, let alone mad enough summon one of them." Discord tone grew into one of a serious nature "Yet who would dare to summon or remake a human being? and why?"

'Discord, what are we going to do? a human is here in the flesh and once it awakes...'Celestia cried out mentally.

'Don't think like that Tia,' Discord says telepathy sending a mental paw to caress her one of her cheeks

'Right now let's hope that our human guest is not like his ancestors.'

'You are right Discord, but I'm scared.'

'It's okay to be scare Celestia, even me the god of chaos is scared; though he's already different from the old humans'

'What do you mean?'

'Well…from what I could see he is not using the same magic which his ancestors used but a different type, because we could have identified if it was registered human magic' Discord had a locked gaze with her while he kept talking Celestia but that didn't prevent him to move his arms or head while doing so; in other words he was having a normal conversation but without using his mouth at all. 'But probably…' Sadly his fair conversation and exchange of ideals and possibilities had to be put on hiatus when his eyes caught the form of the younger Alicorn nearing to the unconscious human.

"Oh by all that's Chaotic and misfortune in the multiverse, Twilight get away from him!" Discord shouted with all his lungs .  
Everybody who heard Discord increase of tone, but it was pretty much impossible to do not hear him unless you were deaf, immediately stopped what they were doing and directed their gazes at Twilight Sparkle who was getting closer and closer to the human with a face that showed how sure she was in doing so and getting her answers.

"Discord, enough of your games!" Twilight shouted, claiming that Discord's words were a merely jest. "This is a test, you casted a spell creating a powerful illusion of a human, despite the magic was completely foreign to my knowledge I must learn a way to counter this in order to truly master magic. Besides you forget that humans are nothing but a myth." her horn glowed with her purple magical aura channeling a spell so the illusion could be dispelled.

"Twilight don't act like a foal because that my friend is a real human." Discord warned once again, hoping that it could somehow convince the thick skull of the Princess of Friendship.

"No it's not and I'm going to prove it once and for all that there no such thing as humans." Twilight claimed as she felt the spell be ready to be casted.

"Twilight don't-" the others also attempted to warn her but it was too late Twilight's spell was already casted causing a great flash blinding everybody momentarily; once they recovered they saw Twilight a jaw hanging with a mix of surprise and shock in her eyes, then they turned their focus to the supposed human and understood why Twilight was like that, the human was completely unaffected.

Twilight left eye began to twitch without control as her mane became messy without external aid. "A living breathing myth is right in front of me and what is even worse is the mere fact that Discord was right"

"I was wrong… but…but I'm never wrong"

" Its okay Twi, every-pony is wrong in something" Rainbow tried to calm her hysterical friend.

"Yeah! like the time you tried to explain my Pinkie sense" Pinkie added, "Do you think that our sleepy human would like parties?!" Like always Pinkie was bouncing on the spot with a huge grin plastered all over her face expecting the answer that she always wants to hear.

"Pinkie darling we love you; we really do, but why in Celestia's name you want to throw a party to a human of all things, they're known as the dark gods for a reason." exclaimed Rarity, "Even by the design of his clothes that is a work to be appraised, the color black ruins it all."

"Umm, Rarity I think the black and darker color fit him because he is a dark god for a reason….eep'' said Fluttershy and tried to cower at realizing that his commentary was silly.

Rarity couldn't help to roll her eyes as she giggled, yet maintaining her regal form

"Well Fluttershy you have a point, but while the silver and gold trimming is the work of a master, black is so gloomy and depressing even for dark gods."

"Rares you might be right but this ain't the time for ya to get picky with the human's way of dressing so we have other things to do, right Twilight? Applejack finished with a question but at hearing no answer she called for her friend again. "Eeeeh, Twi?"

Twilight ignored her friend's calls so she could maintain her focus while silently stared at the sleeping human form who was alive and breathing.

"Twilight" called the only drake in the room

"Why?" she whispered her eyes glaring daggers with the intention to pierce the human.

"Twily step away from it, now '' said her older brother but this was not a suggestion, he said as he was ordering her.

"No." Twilight's muzzle began to close the distance as her hooves followed.

"Twilight get away from him now'" shouted Celestia, Luna and Discord in unison all of them fearing for the safety of their friend and the others who might get harmed if something were to occur.

"WHY?!'' Twilight screamed right in front of the human face not caring at all of what could happen if he were to awake. "Why are you considered to be real, monster?"

"What more, Why do you even exist?!"

"I'm never wrong your hear me?!" Twilight totally lost it again, it could be said that she had a mental breakdown but not severe it will fade after she is done saying what she wants to say or unless she is forced to snap out of it.

"Do you even know who I am?!" Everybody who was watching her senselessly screaming could tell that her last sentence was something that she would never say or dare to use it.

"I am The Princess of Friendship and Magic, Twilight Sparkle –"

To relief to somebody in specifically and complete shock or surprise to other Twilight was silenced by a hand clenched into a fist. 


	6. Chapter 3 part 1

/-/  
/ Chapter 3 Gods, Fairies, und...ponies? Wheres me Ale part 1 edited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

(play music)

Before my eyelids felt very heavy the moment that traitor casted his spells against me but now they didn't feel heavy anymore, in consequence I stared directly to an open blue sky, despite I was wearing clothes I was able to feel how cool the grass was under my back as sometimes small breezes caressed my face. "Did I die?'' The question repeated over and over again in my mind, as I attempted to find an explanation for my current situation. ''The possibility of surviving an experimental spell is close to none, yet…" Yet I could still feel, and think rationally but I also didn't feel any wounds that were inflicted upon me making me believe that I was dead. However there were other things to take care beginning with getting up from the ground. The first thing I noticed was that my surroundings totally changed, instead of being on a grassy plain with a beautiful sky, I was in the middle of an endless meadow of flowers of every shape and color; the sky was pure white. Then I heard a soft yet captivating voice which was singing such melody; I tried and searched in every corner of my memories only to know if I already heard that voice before.

Ages pass...

Our past is now lost

Who would remember?

Who would forget?

A child was lost to time

Yet here we are

The essence of life

Must be pure

Ages pass…

Ages come…

What was done…

Shall be undone

The song was also new to me, despite the owner had a beautiful voice I just couldn't stay here I needed to learn my location or at least my state in the mortal plain; so I began to wander through the endless meadow seeking for any kind of signal or hint of my current state; but I found nothing. My surroundings were the same color and form leading me to believe that I was in a void; making me conclude that I was indeed dead.

But my eardrums caught the hypnotizing voice and this time the tone was stronger.

A blink of an eye was enough time for my surroundings to morph.

Green was the primary color, there were too many vines to be able to count them one by one and since all of them were connected it created a lively tunnel with a powerful light at the end.

"I believe this is enough proof to confirm my demise." The truth couldn't hurt more.

I decided to face my destiny as fast as possible and embrace the light that is calling for me; the irony of this situation amuses me.

Every step I gave leaded me closer to the light while the melody became stronger. No matter how many times I had to hear it, it still remains pure and captivating.

Finally when I was at the grasp of the light I gave the final step for embrace my fate, but…

Nothing happened.

At least what I expected.

Instead I was in another new environment different from before once again.

Now I was in an exotic garden that had a lot of resemblance with the ones which the high elves take pride. In the middle of the elven garden was a small pond of water where right at the center of it was resting a red maiden.

Before I could allow my eyes explore her beauty, I have important matter to attend.

''My apologies my fair maiden for interrupting you, but I seek thy aid since I believe that I am lost, would thou kindly aid a Rohnirian in his time of need?''

But no answer was given; she didn't even move a single muscle. Was she ignoring me?

''I beg your pardon but I have called for your aid.'' I remarked but this time the tone of my voice hardened slightly.

Despite the distance that was between us my eyes connected with her even if she was facing to another direction, that moment breezes of wind passed around me waving my hair and my clothes, as a reflex I covered my face with both arms leaving a small gap between them so I could have vision without risking my eyes however it was in vain since I shut my eyes.

Only when I was sure that the wind ceased his attack, did I lowered my arms as I opened my eyes and two things I noticed.

The maiden was not anymore in her spot between the water of the pond.

She was right at front of me, with a gleaming smile.

Men could stand in awe for her gifts in beauty.

Her hair was fresh, the light was reflect on it; is like snow that had recently came from the winter , however unlike her long hair her skin was a bit darker but still fit perfectly with the tone of her hair.

She stared at me directly to my eyes.  
The connection that she started with me slowly made my body to grow cold and heavy. Yet she wasn't giving me a menacing stare or even giving me a hard glare; she was gentle.

I was uncomfortable as I tried to return the stare so I allowed myself to change the direction only for a glimpse of time, then I returned to connect my gaze with her soul piercing blue eyes. However she broke the connection and began to give several giggles while she circled around me; yet she didn't say a single word all this time. Her erratic behavior couldn't tell me much and be the unknown was a situation which I really dislike.

''I am a wizard, and I will unleash my power unto you if you don't explain yourself." I gave my warning, I didn't know if she was hostile or not but if she keep doing that I couldn't take my chances.

But part of my supposed fear ceased when she gave me a sincere smile. ''I have no doubt about that fact my dear Alkeyore The Shadow Devil, or you wish to be addressed as The Magelord Alkeyore?"

My eyes became wide while my jaw hanged. ''How did you know?''

''We know many things, yet we know nothing my dear young wizard.'' She replied to my question but it didn't actually answer my question.

''We watch the time pass, time means nothing to us." She said, I couldn't tell what expression she gave at that moment since she faced to another way only leaving her back to see…

Two wings spread.

And that was enough to me to realize the truth.

She was a fairy

The race that is feared across Gaea, despite their appearance shows kindness, love and peace; in reality their power was an abyss without bottom. Wizards fell to their hand and only few survived only to tell us the most important message and lesson for every wizard, 'Never trust a fairy.'

''Please forgive this humble wizard, and tell me what you desire.'' I knew that creating hostilities between us wouldn't end well for me, and pretending to serve her was the best course of action, yet I had a trump card.

'Iron stained with the blood of a demon weakens them only if I manage to deliver a direct hit.'

I had a dagger like that behind my robes, so as a butler I bowed in respect with one hand on my chest while the other stayed. With the perfect excuse carefully my hand attempted to sneak its way to the special weapon.

As I said before, I didn't know if she was going to attack me but I needed to be prepared for the worst case of scenarios.

Sadly she noticed my wandering hand; however to my utter surprise she only stopped me by grabbing my wrist. It surprised me since most fairies recur to their magic at the moment they feel threatened and two things could happen from there, your hand might be lost or they took away the weapon. But my surprise didn't end there, I was rendered speechless when pulled my hand and made me spin once, like a man would do to his lady in a dance; and then she placed the captivated hand on her left breast where I also felt her heartbeat going.

Many men would fall for their instinct when this situation arises but I was trained to control my emotions since they can affect the spell and its caster.

''Fear not dearest Alkeyore, no harm shall fall upon you by mine hand, trust me as you once did in the past.'' This time her livid face became stained by a pinch of sadness, as her eyes connected with mine again. Then the grip she had on my wrist stopped, and I retread my hand from a forbidden place; but my mind wondered about and the fact that she allowed me to touch her confused me since fairies hated to be touched by humans specially the wizards.

Her gaze parted away and turned away only giving a few steps before sighing deeply, it was like all the emotions were leaving her.  
She was doing so many things, yet I was like a statue.

"Memory is only nice when you can remember with another by your side."

The way she speaks only leads me to more questions.

"My dear Alke…"

A small headache assaulted my brain at hearing that pseudonym, I hated that derogatory of my real name, Teigue used it in our final battle hoping that I would fall for my rage but failed; however the way she say it and her voice combined was…

Different.

My statue stance broke apart when I placed the palm of hand on my forehead trying to ease the pain, I was supposed to remember; but my memories failed me, despite I 'believe' that I never saw her face or even hear her voice before, I am supposed to recognize her, remember her. But when I try to recall, I only see a hole without a bottom.

But then my hand move away from my head but I did not do such a thing, somehow she closed the distance between us again, when I was trying to remember, and lead my hand to take rest on her right cheek, she wasn't filled with joy like when I found her, she was sad or depressed.

She sought comfort on my palm, I responded in kind and slowly caressed her delicate face forgetting everything that I was taught about her kind; she was different.

''My desire to be together will never cease, but once again the fate has something different reserved for us…'' We had a connection, but what she told me only confused me and the same question repeated over and over again; who was she?

Instinctively I hold her close to me while she placed her hands behind my neck and closed the distance of our mouth until they were mere inches away from each other; for some reason this felt…right.

'' My beloved you must awake...they are in your need...can you hear them?"

Despite she was so close to me her voice got weaker and weaker.

"I implore you… find them ... my...raven..."

Then the question in my mind ceased, we did the final connection. Together we sealed a fate which I was unaware unlike her; but it was right.

Being with her was right.

And the light finally enveloped us as whole.

Present time Alkeyore's pov

"Do you even know who I am?!"

"I am The Princess of Friendship and Magic, Twilight Spar –"

Immediately I silenced the source of the scandal that was close to me. My eyes then slowly opened to the world around me; making me realizes that I was unconscious.

'So I survived an experimental spell.'

''Twilight!'' Numerous voices shouted in unison, I couldn't tell exactly how many of them were since my current position wouldn't be much of a help.

It was time to get up from whenever I was currently laying, slowly adjusting my body as I felt how everything returned to me.

''I will not apologize since you disrespect me and my slumber; be thankful that it was only a hit what you received." I said with my most intimidating voice while one hand tried to ease the pain of poor ear.

But that turned in the least of my concerns when my eyes finally checked my surroundings.

My mind cried out a combination of both surprise and shock when eyes caught the…creatures, for now I shall call them like that, my eyes studied each one of the creatures in front of me and there was an obvious fact; they had resemblance with horses but in smaller size.  
As I kept analyzing more facts I realized, between them were unicorns and Pegasus, but three between the large group were different.

They had both wings and horn; also they were taller with the exception of purple one which was slightly taller than the other but smaller than the white and midnight… horses I'll call them Unlorkics for now, the Amosian steeds are the close to them in form minus the serpentine tails.

They had different color scheme.

My eyes widened slightly when I noticed the lizard, but later I understood that it wasn't a big lizard. It was a very young dragon which was glaring at me; like he was ready to take action against me but I was confident in my abilities in stop any of its attempts.  
But I cannot deny that this was a complete turn of events.

This just made me believe for a moment that everything that has lapsed since the battle with the traitor was a mere self-induced dream caused by drinking high amounts of a special kind of ale.

Rohnirian's ale…

That would be the perfect excuse for this, that stuff would make even nude Draaosian look appealing. However reality was another and it was time to face it like a lord of magic.

''What are any of you supposed to be?''

I felt how the environment around me felt a bit hostile; then I noticed a pair of these miniature horses with golden armor approaching me; however my eyes caught the hint of fear in their eyes. Is okay to feel fear, is a natural reaction for every single being in the plain of existence, but the caster of the dark arts can take advantages of those negative emotions; reason of why we are feared and why every time we are faced in combat the enemy wear the light's protection.

The tension in the air was incredible, the cautious gazes that fell upon me were many; they had an aura of distrust and remorse.

''Greetings… human'' The ice was finally broken by the white mare whose tone of voice stated her cold demeanor against me for unknown reasons.

However with my gaze included I replied in kind ''Greetings…''

Finally they had the courage to unsheathe their weapons against me.

''I suggest you to cease any hostilities." I stated with my arms crossed.

''Such hypocrisy, you had already acted hostile against us the moment you attacked a princess of Equestria.'' The midnight one spoke to me, however looking at her closer I noticed something, she was different.

Different from the rest.

But such a thing was to be thought about later since the situation at hand was another and of course of much importance. "As I have stated before, I shall not apologize.'' With disdain I looked elsewhere but her. "Royalty doesn't deserve to be called royalty the moment they abuse their power or vaunt so freely like the title holds no special meaning."

Followed by my small speech I returned my gaze accompanied with daggers. "Those are nothing than mere animals."

''Don't you dare to call my sister a mere animal!'' yelled the white unicorn with a mane of two different tones of blue as he lowered his stance pointing his horn while, surprisingly his wings spread, I didn't noticed it earlier since he was between others.

'Magic… different, but magic has the same base no matter what kind is.'

Anger.

His primal emotion was anger mixed with blind rage, combined it could create a fake state of berserk which increase the power of the user but at the same time reduces the defense leaving them vulnerable to any tactical attack.

Calling upon my magic, I used the shadows to create an illusion to their eyes making them believe that I have become one with the shadows, despite I can do that I didn't since I felt there was no necessity to exhaust myself further. They were focused on the illusion so I took advantage of the situation an incapacitated the armored assailants.

Then the illusion end I reappeared to the eyes of the others, however I was in other place than the original. I ended between the hybrids of the two races; the larger ones yelped in surprise and immediately teleported away from my range. Despite I didn't expect to reappear there I could have incapacitated them too but since they possessed magic doing so appear to be more difficult to accomplish.

However it was time to take out the white hybrid with blue mane, since he started this whole ordeal I needed to put him in his place and respect others or just to do not act out of anger. Again using the his shadow I chained him to the floor and walked to his position, he struggled for his freedom but it was in vain, these spells are only countered by the light and I didn't sense any light user in the room, or I believe.

The others didn't do a thing while I approached one of their kind, they just stared at me frozen in their respective places. Finally I was right at front of him, his eyes glared daggers at me, I could see his hate and disgust through his eyes; he was worse than the other who spoke to me.

I kneeled on my right knee as I leaned my head closer to him while my hardened and cold eyes began to pierce his soul so I could reach the core of his will. ''Bravery is always rewarded, but one must notice the difference between bravery and idiocy'' He had a very powerful will, my stare couldn't deal the damage which I desired so I looked elsewhere, in other words I checked my surroundings searching for others who might cause trouble. "Allowing your emotions to roam free might get you killed in the battlefield."

''Hu-Human'' I hear a voice, ''We…we promise to do not act hostile against you… please just don't harm my brother'' she begged, as a result she received some glares.

Brother?

Knowledge is power after all.

I pondered for a moment about the current situation; I could easily hold him hostage and demand for my freedom or just battle my way out but those rash actions aren't suggested since I lack of knowledge about my whereabouts and also about their magic power, it could be deadly or just harmless. Anyways, they were also a new race and I needed to create some kind of bond between us since I prefer allies rather than enemies. ''Very well, but be warned that I will not hold back if any of you try something against me.'' Snapping my fingers the shadows chains vanished, however I a collar around him much to his dismay. ''This is for safety measures."

She tried to protest but stood down, she tried to come up with something but failed; finally her head dropped and nodded with sadness. ''Everypony stand down.'' she ordered; the guards who weren't brave enough to charge at me obeyed, but others looked uneasy, and the one who was within my grasp and power looked away while he gritted his teeth.

''Your heard her stand down.'' Commanded the midnight one, with determination.

The hostilities ceased…for now.

''Now that things had been settled, I believe introductions are in order" From nowhere a different creature appeared besides the equines, his appearance was a combination and how I couldn't notice him or even sense him is a mystery for another time.

Though judging by the voice I was correct to use the word him.

''That will help." Then my gaze returned to the group and with no further dangers I could examine them carefully as I tried to be the less obvious, ''I hope that your nose is not that bad injured.'' I remarked with a smug smile.

The purple one tried did several movements on her face until she the pain stopped her. ''Ow..." She proceeded to massage the affected place. "I am going feel it in the morning.''

Then the pale yellow Pegasus flew up and stood in front of me with determinate eyes, but I didn't see malice in her stare; it was like disapproval. ''That was not a very nice thing to do Mr. human.'' Only after she said what she wanted to say did she faint in the spot, probably out of fear. I couldn't be very sure about it since everything happened so fast.

I saw how the Pegasus with rainbow mane took flight as she shook her head side to side. ''Not again.'' She said as she began to take away her friend.

"By the way punching Twi is not cool."

'Her name is Twi?...Wait I understand now her name is Twilight'

''If you try to explain it in that way, then let me tell you that screaming on somebody face is also 'not cool' " I stated.

''Somepony'' The pink equine with the very fuzzy mane injected almost instantly.

''Beg your pardon?'' My right eyebrow rose.

''The correct word is somepony not somebody.'' she said with her very enthusiastic voice.

''No, there is no way I will accept that terminology pink one.'' I grunted and looked away appearing to be offended in some degree.

''Of course you wouldn't, after all a brute such as you have no need for sophistication or education.'' the white unicorn with a sophisticated mane sneered at me.

Immediately my eyes grew cold as faint dark tendrils came out of my eyes.

''Uhhh Rares, ah think ya should watch what you said with this fella.'' Between them one spoke with the truth, they must be careful of what they direct at me.

''Darling there is no need to worry, it's quite clear that the human is a mere barbarian who probably doesn't understand- gah!" I never allowed her to finish.

My magic began to work on her, my eyes glowed in the process.

It was a mind attack.

Attacking the corrects nerves of her brain she would experience the suffereing.

'A brute, am I?'' I said with hidden mirth as I watch my hex ''played'' with this equine which the other refers as ''Rares'', to put it more interesting I used my formal language ''If I'm a brute then you, madam, are a lout''

''A lout?'' It was faint, but she repeated the last word.

''Yes, a lout who hides behind masks and decorations.'' I added.

Her lips began to tremble while her big eyes were engulfed by tears threatening to fall. Pathetic.

''Hey! you can't talk to Rarity like that'' Once again the pink one argued.

'So her real name is Rarity, not a 'rarity' in my opinion.'

''Meanie!'' says the yellow equine from afar, but the moment my eyes connect with hers, she fainted on the spot.

Everybody just stared at her, including the one who is crying.

''Is something wrong with her?'' I asked aloud.

Question that was never answered,

Twilight brought one of her front legs and sighed in exasperation. "Sometimes I wonder how we even get her out of her cottage.''

''Rarity was it?'' The spell which I casted upon her also allowed me to talk to her directly without others ears hearing us, so I took the opportunity when they went to aid their friend.

''Yes.'' Fear increasing, I could even taste it.

"Do you want me to dispel the spell?'' I asked in my best of my tones.

"Yes please! I'm sorry if I offended you, I had no idea you had such a rich culture.'' she begged, despite her mouth didn't move her eyes and facial expression were begging at me for mercy.

''I will Rarity but you must do something for me first'' I replied allowing some twisted part of my mind take control.  
''What you would want me to do?'' She asked with hopes that everything will be over soon.

''You'll serve me...'' I tailed off my response, it was matter of time before she ould understand the meaning behind those words.  
But I didn't expect her to blush a crimson red, and much less what she said next. ''Please anything but that, allowing you into my bed it's... it's not proper''

I felt a like I had just received a powerful kick directly at my stomach after hearing that. ''What?" Immediately I shook my head as I sighed in exasperation "No, dissolve that way of thinking Rarity, I may be many things and would do many things without caring about the consequences but I would never force myself into a lady's bed."

Now I regretted to let loose my twisted mind to take control. "What I meant in the first place was that you would mend my clothes, and watch your mouth when you are around me."

She looked down; her head was there a bit ashamed of what she thought. But it cannot be helped since that sentence had double meaning.

I concentrated for a short while and I dispelled the magic lock that I placed upon her.

With her freedom recovered, her sighs of reliefs were audible. ''Thank you Lord err...I am sorry, but I never got your name.''

''You'll get soon enough..." I paused when I remembered something important "And one more thing.'' I said using a friendly grin.

''What is it?'' Her old composure was slowly, but steady, returning to her however her eyes were stained and if she wanted to recover her original form she needed to wash those stains from her eyes.

''Insult me again that little hex will be the last of your worries.''

''N-n-noted'' And she backed away from me

I waited with patience for their friend to be fully awake and begin with the formal introductions; also I learnt the name of that erratic equine which was Fluttershy; quite interesting name judging by how she acted these last moments.

"Now with Fluttershy finally awake, we shall begin by introducing ourselves'' said the White Unlorkic as she showed the way to the nearest table. ''Please let's us take seat and get comfortable since this will be a long talk."

Every single one of us took seat around the wide and circular table, the white and midnight unlorkics took seat at the head since they were the hosts. However by their sides were the strange fusion of animals and Twilight Despite we had stated a temporarily rule of no aggression the others left a seat of distance from me.

Silence was a nightmare for magic users since in that state they were private to cast any type of magic, that spell despite is easy to learn is very useful against the ones who do not wear amulets to prevent its effects. But why am I talking about this?

Quite simple, the silence between us had lasted for minutes.

Since they didn't want to begin then I needed to take the things into my account. "You can only start a journey by giving the first step, so if you may?''

''So be it then." The midnight hybrid spoke "I shall start.'' She seemed to be one with real courage between them.

With a smile of pride the midnight unlorkic started ''I am Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria, The Alicorn Goddess of the Night, Daughter of Faust, baby sister to both Celestia and Geinzah the ruler of Concordia, I am also known as The Dancing Moon-flower."

''Pleased to meet you, your highness." I replied, if we were standing I probably would have bowed in respect.

'Quite interesting, so the one who posseses both wings and horn are called Alicorn and not unlorkic, wait... did she say goddess?'

The other, who later I found out was her sister, followed. ''I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria, The Alicorn Goddess of the Sun, Daughter of Faust, older sister to Luna, younger sister to Geinzah the ruler of Concordia, I am call The Lady of New Dawn."

''Greetings, Princess Celestia.'' I said while I tried to understand the situation, since she also said she is a goddess. That claim is relative and I will only accept it with enough proof.

And finally the one who I comprehend'' I am Lord Discord Vunis, The Draconequus God of Chaos, Spirit of Disharmony I am also known as the Mad King, The Trickster Lord.''

''Discord, the name suits you." I said with a smile

Since I was unsure about them I just needed to be careful around them, even if they aren't real gods I can still sense the amount of power they hold.

It was turn of Twilight to introduce herself, however I didn't know her complete name. ''I-I am Princess T-Twilight Sparkle, co ruler of Equestria, The Alicorn G-Goddess of Magic, sister to Shining armor and sister-in law to Cadance, I-I am also know as The Lady of the Evening sky, The Grand Scholar, Duchess of Ponyville."

'Stuttering, she is still afraid.'

''My best regards, Princess Twilight'' I replied.

Despite all the claims I have heard I will not apologize to her, is more I want to hear an apology from her.

Then the alicorn who attacked me without provocation spoke ''I am Prince Shining Armor, co-ruler of The Crystal Empire The Alicorn God of Valor brother, of Twilight, husband of Cadance, I am called The Guardian-lord, Sleipnir's Reaver."

I nodded nothing more nothing less.

Of course before we started this introductory meeting I had to remove the shadow collar from his neck. Despite everything that has recently transpired I could still sense the same hateful aura around him, unlike his sister who I thought at first was the kind I didn't want to near me. He is the type who I don't want around me no matter what.

''Howdy there Mister, Ah'm Applejack of ponyville..."

It was a long talk.


	7. Chapter 3 part 2

/-/  
/ Chapter 3 Gods, Fairies, und...ponies? Wheres me Ale part 2 edited / Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

Meanwhile in deep in the Grand Draconic Empire's Long-Fang mountains…

Sealed in his prison made of pure magical ice, maintaining him there freezing him and his power; preventing him to do any kind of action with ease. The scrawny starved prisoner possessed a snow-white mane, the pale blue furred form once known as the Alicorn Venhayia awakes from his long but very long slumber. Tired echoes filled the space, the responsible attempted to stand supporting all his weight on his hooves yet he found himself unable to move. However he didn't desist from keep trying until his head was cleared from the sleepiness and realizes the truth about his situation.

''I have forgotten about you…'' He was currently chained to the solid ice.

Sorrow was his only companion that couldn't feel the void which the loneliness and isolation had created to torment him, weak sounds could be heard yet no one would ever hear them but the prisoner alone. There is no use, freedom is nothing but a wild illusion…" He looked around; at least his head could move partially freely. "Our subjects might have already forgotten about my dear daughter…'' Despite all the amount of years he had been trapped there practically only reducing him to sleep, he was exhausted.

However his ears perked up at a familiar sensation, it was the warm sensation which the winter gives to him. His lips contorted into a small smile knowing that it was time to check the outside world, he still was able to do so but the winter gives him strength to hide his magical signal so the monster of Sleipnir wouldn't be able to detect him. Normal living being, no matter which race they were, shed tears. And gods could also shed tears; those tears were called by different names by the inhabitants of Avalon. However for Venhayia his tears were snowdrops rather than drops. "She…is free...'' Happiness, joy, bliss, and any other positive emotion filled him giving him strength to stand again on his hooves.

''Sleipnir!'' The resulting echo lasted longer. ''You will face the wrath of justice and mine!'' his rage fueling his long starved body melted the chains but the the ice around him, it didn't matter to him that he will be chained again; he wasn't going to give up without a fight, freedom was an illusion which will never become true no matter the situation. Without hesitation he charged against the sealed entrance of his prison, again and again he repeated the same action slowly turning himself into a mess of frozen blood and fur, sadly the magical mechanism of defense was triggered, new chains appeared from the ground and walls, the alicorn immediately took his defensive stance caring little about his unhealthy condition so the fight could be prolonged. Dodges and counter attacks was the only thing he could do, after minutes of futile opposition one of the chain got one of his hooves, the moment he noticed it, it was already too late to react. The chain with immense force began to drag him away like nothing; his body was smashed to the ground several times while other chains joined in the encasing. He was pinned to the ground and this time he couldn't even move his head since more chains were around his neck, holding him tight.

Cries of frustration and impotence echoed inside the ice prison.

He kept struggling or at least doing that poorly resembled to actual struggle, as the time passed his boost of power did; then he returned to his pitiful state which he had been before. Breaths was the only action he could do, breaths which he used to dispel the rage and anger which had been forming inside him as he had tried to escape and failed. However his actions had to come to an unexpected halt when more chain appeared but this time they were smaller. He couldn't do anything to stop them so as much as he hated it he let it happen, he groaned in pain when they pierced the skin of his eyelids and forced them open. He desperately tried to move away but the more he attempted to give resistance the more those cursed chains damaged him.

If he would have continued they probably would have ripped his eyelids apart.

''Daddy!'' a small voice called out from nowhere.

Venhayia's eyes widened at recognizing that voice, that beautiful voice which she misses so much.

''Luna!'' he calls back hoping that she would hear him and come to him, but hopes died when he recalled the sickness of this.

All was a mere illusion.

A cursed illusion made especially for him to torture him to no end.

Yet seeing the illusion of his beloved daughter was enough to bring him a smile and comfort to his loneliness.

Sleipnir perfectly knew the love that he held for Luna, and this illusion was done to remember him what he will never be able to touch and see again until the end of times. At first Venhayia hated it but as the time kept going he opted that it was better if he tried to find a good side in that.

"Where art thou daddy?" Fake Luna cried.

''I'm here.'' Venhayia replied perfectly knowing that she would never hear him no matter what.

''Daddy where are you? I need you daddy.''

''Sweetie I'm here, don't you see me?'' Of course she can't see him, she is an illusion after all.

''I'm here Luna.'' another voice was suddenly inserted to the scene, the owner had a golden coat of fur color that the trapped alicorn immediately recognized at mere sight.

'What is happening?' Venhayia was at loss, he couldn't place the part of the puzzle, the illusion was mostly to see his daughter crying form calling for him to help her but this time…this time was different.

Luna's form immediately shakes in fear ''L-Lord Sleipnir, b-b-but y-you n-not my-y D-d-addy… Ven-h-hay-ia is…'' The fear that she felt induced her to stutter.

Sleipnir sneered and stroked Luna tiny form with his right hoof sending her flying against the nearest wall. ''Listen you little whore, I am your father not that lower life form of a Changeling and poor lover excuse of an Alicorn." He said as he walked to the foal position where he didn't hesitate to stomp her young wings causing her to scream in pain, and crying for Venhayia.

He finally understood.

And he didn't want to accept the situation.

What was happening was the worst mental torture a father could ever receive, torture his daughter and don't be able to do something.

'STOP!' He mentally screamed as tears refreshed his dried eyes.

''Silence whore! I am your father not Venhayia." he kept applying pressure turning cries into heartbreaking sobs, sobs that reached Venhayia's heart. ''Do you want me to stop?" Sleipnir says smugly.

'Please stop it, anything but this!'

''Yes Lor-gah-d Slei-sob-pnir'' babbled the alicorn foal.

Sleipnir's face received a wicked smile and removed his weight from the afflicted wing only give a direct hit on the foals face, causing her nose to bleed. ''Call me Daddy whore!'' Mercilessly he began to beat her as the bastard grinned the whole time.

'Get away from her you monster!'

''D-daddy..'' Then she kept sobbing, however she flinch when Sleipnir gently patted her head.

''That's good girl now I want to you to turn round and spread those leg-

Venhayia couldn't take it anymore; the boost of strength once again appeared however the amount of chains that kept him down did their job very well. Resistance was futile.

All the hate, rage and despair fell upon him causing him to scream.

He screamed as he saw the atrocity of developed right at front of him.

He didn't care anymore about the damage that his eyes were going to receive; he tried to close his eyes.

Another attempt.

And another.

And another…

Back in Canterlot

It was a very long conversation and exchange of pleasantries. But at the end I learned their rainbow Pegasus was Rainbow Dash, quite fitting other one who couldn't introduce herself since she fainted on the spot was Fluttershy, again, quite fitting name.  
The normal ponies came next, the pink one has the shadows keeping a good eye on her since her nature and abilities astonished me and also worried me. Her name was Pinkie Pie. The orange with an odd designed hat introduced herself as Applejack. Finally was the white unicorn who dared to insult me, I knew her name but a formal introduction was in order, but with the difference that she had problems with doing so. With Twilight Sparkle included they were the Elements of Harmony one of the most powerful artifacts in Equestria, Loyalty, Kindness, Laughter, Honesty Generosity and Magic. If I could only be able to get near them and get a closer look I could tell the amount of power that they actually have as whole and qualify them as a threat or not.

''Good, I believe is my turn as well.'' To show some respect and give a good image I stood up from my seat and slightly bowed "I go by many names which were given with the course of years, I am Alkeyore Blood-raven, Hexing beast, the Shadow Devil to the Tahuians , The Lord of the realm hidden in shadows, Last of the Lords of Magic.'' If would have told all of my titles the conversation would have prolonged a considerable amount of time, so I only mentioned the ones which I'm prouder.

''The Shadow devil?'' Luna questions reached my ears. ''Such title is odd to hear and also the hexing beast.''

I couldn't resist the urge to show a dark grin since those titles were won rather than achieved. ''Thus are the titles given by the ones who fear my presence."

''I believe that those titles were given to you to serve as a warning to others.'' Celestia spoke the truth as she wisely hides the coldness behind the warm look which she was currently wearing. ''However you must have done something… 'special' to earn the names of The Shadow devil and Hexing beast, right?''

''It might be a possibility princess however you were right about my titles serve as warnings.'' I replied "Is a different story about the 'How' I earned them."

''Oh! Can we hear the story, please?'' Pinkie came into the conversation with a wide smile surprisingly bouncing on her seat without falling from there.

There were advantages and disadvantages but the advantages surpassed the other side, spreading fear is always advantageous for a magic user like me and they will reconsider again about thinking to get hostile but at the same time the thin line of trust could be broken, but I am still wary about the veracity about the alicorns and the…chimera. ''I don't see why not.'' I said

After all if one is to find allies one must know how to play the game.

''Yay!'' Pinkie fell to the floor aftermath, or would have if it wasn't for her friend who caught her on time. Said friend was Twilight who then materialized a small…kind of book with a quill; getting me to raise an eyebrow as response.

''Um... You…you don't mind if I record your story Lord Blood-raven, right?'' she asked sweating profoundly as if she insulted me; in other words she was still afraid of me.

''Not at all Princess Twilight, take as many your heart wish'' I assured with a somewhat friendly tone so it could calm her nerves, ''And now that we have met each other properly, please call me Alkeyore, Lord Blood-Raven doesn't… doesn't sound very friendly.'' Finding an excuse wasn't as hard as I believed.

''and civilized.. '' Rarity whispered in a very low tone that she could only her, however she completely omitted the part that shadows can help me to gather information, the only ones whose shadows areen't manipulated are the Alicorns and the draco…draqu…chimera. Despite I still don't believe that they are gods, they are powerful magic users since they have immunity to this spell.

''If that is the case, then you can call me Twilight.'' She replied, but her response wasn't what I wanted, when I said that to her I was referring to everybody gathered around the table not just her.

''Sure Twilight.'' I said hiding my displeasure. ''Now I will begin with the story of how I received the name of Hexing Beast.." Almost immediately Twilight placed the tip of the quill on the scroll as the rest leaned a bit closer to hear me better. "I was a mere student of Val-nore an elderly wizard, veteran of the last Rohnirian-Draaosian war, we had just entered the town of Hagvons a small place near to our homeland, the reason was that we were looking for a rare plant called Lover's bane because it was needed for a antidote for a… potion which went wrong. It took us a while but at the end we found the needed plant in hands of the local Lord Bolsme… or was it Balduine?..." The honest truth was that I completely forgot about him and trying to remember him now not only was difficult but unnecessary. "...doesn't matter now, anyways; my master tried to negotiate with the lord, despite the offer were reasonable he had other plans for the specimen, resulting into a strong discussion which ended with yells over the plant which over time the fight escalated to an armed conflict when the lord pulled out a dagger and stabbed my master and ran away with the plant. I gave chase after I was sure that Val-nore began to heal himself. Using some support spells I managed to catch him and drag him to an isolate place. I was young, and being young mostly leads you to act despite you are influenced by your own emotions, the punishment I gave to him was a hex spell turning him in a rat of the size of a dog, every step he took a cat came to the scene.'' I ended the story with a satisfied laugh unfortunately the sentiment was not shared except for Discord who was trying to hold back his enjoyment of my tale.

Celestia had a look which clearly said her amusement was no-existent. ''The way you described it sounded like a terrible spell, I hope that your teacher Val-nore returned this Lord back to normal and gave you a lesson about what is right and not for even casting such spell, however I never heard of any of the places which you have mentioned Lord Alkeyore.''

''Expected as much, your race was never seen in my homeland before so you knowing about mine would be an understatement, however I question where I am? '' I asked after finishing my spoken thoughts. ''Another thing princess, Val-nore loved what I did; he was to one who gave me that title.'' I added earning a slight frown from her.

''You are currently in Canterlot the capital of Equestria, continent of Avalon'' Discord came into the conversation answering clearing my doubts about my whereabouts.

''Many thanks."

''Now moving to another topic, I am from the kingdom of Rohnir, the continent of Gaea, the Duchy of Draaos is Rohnir's northern neighbor. Now I fully understand why neither of us knows about each other homelands… this is the very first meeting between Avalonians and Gaeaish." My statement caused some commotion between them. I keep the other reasoning to myself

''Wait!" The smaller alicorn exclaimed. "Its impossible that you are across the sea because the Windigos destroyed all the lands except this continent.''

Before she could continue with her arguments supporting her position, the white princess intervened. ''It's quite possible Twilight, the world is still unexplored, we haven't passed the safe borders of the sea yet. The Windigos are a native creature of this continent and this is their natural habitat, going beyond would be going against their nature.''

Twilight processed the new information acquired, however she wanted to defend her position further but her friend Applejack prevent her. ''Twi I don't think that shouting or arguing against an old gods is a good idea…" Thanks to the shadows I clearly heard her, but I secretly thanked her because I understood the situation at hand; they believe I'm an old god. But there shouldn't exist much surprise judging by their constant attitude towards me. With new information I began the awaited confrontation.

"Applejack, Can you repeat what you just said to your friend?''

Silence followed, the faces that they gave me expressed their discomfort and surprise fell while the farmer looked sideways showing how nervous she was. "I'm sorry partner but I don't think I can'' She is the Element of Honesty, she technically isn't lying.

"Well, you should tell me because I heard you and I want the confirmation now." My tone of voice increased expressing my displeasure towards her defiant attitude.

Stating that I heard her took the small crowd aback, and my tone also stated that I was no up for games.

I crossed my arms together. "I am waiting."

"Alke, I don't…"

I didn't allow her to finish the sentence.

"Don't, YOU DARE to use a derogative on me!" I slammed both hands on the table causing everybody present to flinch back.

''N-nnnn-o disrespect Lord Alkeyore it's just t-t—that…"

"I WANT THE ANSWER NOW!"

I slammed my fist on the table again but this time I created a hole where my hand could pass easily in a future.

My outburst was premeditated, the first reaction would be fear and if they would have gotten hostile then I would have used their fear as a magical boost and escape or fight, both options were at my reach. But since they didn't got hostile then it was better to keep gathering knowledge.

''WELL?!'' I said my voice sounding my rage.

''Relaaaaax…" Discord suddenly intervened, snapping his lion paw the next thing I saw was that Applejack wasn't in her place anymore. ''Don't be so mean with one of my friends, the little problem thingy here is that humans, just like you, are the old gods of Avalon who ruled these lands long before the Alicorn's Era…And also mine!" His cheery tone was pretended. Just like the white princess he was wary of my actions.

"Another thingy is that you legacy is known to be the dark gods of Avalon; but that was the result of the not so little war which was lead by Sleipnir and came out victorious; and as you know what that little bird always tells us, the history is wrote by the victors.''

With only that the one who is feared by his enemies and respected, was rendered speechless. 'Their attitude towards me is understood better now…'

"But I think our dearest friend over here…" He snapped his fingers and the earth pony appeared again but less scared than before. "Deserves an apology."

'My pride has been stained.'

Time later I had already absorbed the new knowledge calmed my emotions and stained my pride. The meeting proved... To be fruitful if you somehow take the useless as useful, learning about their tastes or way of life is a waste of time; personal business is called PERSONAL for a reason, but I cannot ramble about petty things all the time.

Aftermath the majority of the group slowly began to head to their bedchambers for the rest of the night but promising to speak the next morning, leaving me all alone with the alicorns and the chimera.

''Now with the weak ones away, the pleasantries are over.'' I firmly stated my position.

''Why start with all the hostility, Alke?" Discord is the reason that my hands clenched into a fist. "Don't you see that we are all love and friendship?"

''My name is Alkeyore!'' I spat ''I SAID IT CLEARLY!'' It was so difficult to do not destroy some random object out of rage and forgetting everything about my teachings.

''Both of you cease!'' Celestia raised her voice ''we just had the floor repaired.''

''Relax Lord Alkeyore, you're among your kind.'' claimed the night alicorn.

"And that IS?" My emotions had not been controlled yet, a cleanse spell will be needed if this attitude continues.

"We are gods, Alkeyore."

"And how do I know that any of you are not lying?" I finally shot the question that had been annoying me to no end. "Anybody with power can claim to be a god after all."

The alicorns exchanged looks and approved my indirect request.

They started with deep breaths as the closed their eyes. I saw how magic gathered around them powerful sources of magic each one different from the other. Finally the raw magic engulfed them as whole, each one were orb of lights of different color but recognizable.

'The Astral plane…'

It is said that every living being has an astral form but they will never achieve to reach that plane unless there is divine intervention.

But divine entities…or also called gods…

They weren't lying…

I might be a powerful wizard and probably I can fight but with so many around winning chances are slim to none.

Ignorance was a bliss it seems.

As I keep watching the astral transformation I finally saw their new forms.

They still maintained they original silhouette but that's all, it was like seeing mist concentrate in a sole place creating a body, instead of eyes there were only two glowing orbs.

"Now do you believe us?" I couldn't tell apart who the one who spoke was; the voice was totally new to me. "Your mistrust is understandable, sometimes one need to see to believe."

I crossed my arms and looked anywhere but them. ''Very well, now explain why everybody pretended to be…nice towards me, I felt their fear."

However no answer came, instead a blinding light assaulted my eyes, my hands protected my vision as the shadows formed around me ready to start the defensive stance but that was unnecessary since when the light died down all of them were in their mortal forms.

Celestia cleared her throat and spoke. ''Pretend probably, however is the right thing to treat others nice and show kindness. However I will not question further about what you said about feeling their fear, but fearing a-"

''A human, who were the ancient gods of these lands; your friends were afraid of what would happen if they angered me, correct?'' I finished for her earning nods of confirmation. ''So tell me, what happen next?"

''I'll be frank with you Lord Alkeyore, your mere presence will bring a series of problems, both politically and culturally once a word of your existence leave this place; many will fear your very name, other shall seek you in hopes of your favor or your destruction, fanatics will worship the very ground you walk upon. But know this Alkeyore, not everything in Avalon is what is seems.'' This very day was the day when Discord acted serious most of the time; jokes or pranks were at its minimal.

"That a good assumption, and judging how normal beings acted then it highly probable that your assumption will come true, however I wonder about my future.'' I said with mild curiosity in my voice.

''What do you mean Lord Alkeyore?'' asked Celestia forgetting what I said a time ago about the title; but is also possible that she misunderstood it just like Twilight.

''Celestia, where am I supposed to reside?" I started with the typical question of a foreigner in a new land. "I have no home to call my own, nor currency that your … citizens would accept.'' Unless I sell the few golden coins I have by its weight.

''Fear not Alkeyore, you can remain here at the castle, besides this might be a fruitful cultural exchange speaking since we have to teach a lot about Avalon while you can teach us about Gaea'' The dark princess offered.

''You offer sounds fine Luna '' I accepted despite something is telling me that they are not doing this out of their hearts.

''If that is the case then a room will be ready for you shortly.'' Celestia said as she gave a single…clap with her hooves.

''You have my sincere thanks provide me with a roof and warm, but what will happen with this…business?'' I asked Truthfully I didn't know that I'm seen as a god just for being human, and I'm sure that I'm not a god, the situation which I'm in is fragile.

''Anything could happen Lord Alkeyore but you remember that you can count with us to guide you if you in the ways of godhood if that is your wish'' The night sister again offered.

''Aye I have a feeling that I'll take you up on that offer'' I said still unsure since I don't trust either of them.

''Great!" The chimera clapped his appendages together. "But since is a bit late we should continue tomorrow.''

''True, I should have started night court some time ago.'' Luna was the first to rise from her seat and take her leave. ''Should I expect your presence the following morning?''

"That would be your decision princess.'' I gave a small smile before she left with a nod. Her element might not be darkness as whole but is similar; and that sole fact intrigues me to learn more.

''Lord Alkeyore, I believe it's time to retire for the rest of the night, I'm sure that you have many worries currently in your mind.'' Celestia spoke nearing to my position with no ill intentions.

''You would be correct in that Celestia, perhaps some rest would do wonders on me" I replied

''Then come with me, I'll lead you to your room where you will take reside temporally.'' Celestia turned away and began her walking.

'''Till next Time Alkeyore!" Discord exclaimed as he snapped his fingers, a small cloud followed; when the cloud dissipated the chimera was already gone.

Celestia didn't walk much when an idea struck her head. "Thinking it better, do you wish to walk or teleport? Either option will be fine.''

"I prefer the spell if you don't mind, I'm quite tired after all'' I said rising from my seat. Allowing her to use magic on me was quite risky but I got a benefit from it, I was able to understand better her type of magic.

The spell didn't take much time, soon both of us were engulfed in the light.

Outside the Guest's chambers…

We appeared in front of a wide and quite expensive door, which I assumed was the entrance to my chambers.

''Here we are Lord Alkeyore, I'll send my guards to wake you for breakfast.'' Celestia was calm, but the neutrality still remained; thought said neutrality had tendency to become a bit hostile.

I searched the doorknob and without a second thought I made my way inside the room. Once inside I gave a quick preliminary look before turning to give her my…gratitude. ''I see no problem, you have my gratitude Princess Celestia'' She gave me another smile and a nod, but before she could give the first step I gave my blessings. ''May the darkness be with you on this great night.''

''Wha-'' Without hesitation I closed the door cutting her off, I heard a groan of frustration and then silence.

With a sigh I began to fortify my room with many defensive spells, so nothing could disturb me or enters this room unless I allow it. The last spell which I used created a small guardian to alert me and give me time to prepare in case that something manages to break through my defenses. Aftermath and gave another look around, but this time I analyzed the room with critical eye and there was something for sure.

''What an sick waste of gold, I think I just heard the cries of dwarfs.''

If these…ponies use the gold for these purposes with so much ease then I can speculate that gold is not that valuable. There were many reasons to complain and ramble about, but that was a waste of time, time I knew how to invest. I also notice the small window on the far wall show a very good view of an sleeping Canterlot under the most beautiful darkness I ever seen.

''That's the only upside of this garish room I wouldn't be surprise if they put gems on the crapper too'' I said aloud to myself hoping onto the bed I scowled, ''Soft...too soft…"

An small ripple throught the very existence was open, it could be compared to a black hole in a way but it would be wrong. What I just opened was a space pocket, where I save small trinkets or artifacts that can only be seen by me and me alone. In case of my demise (Improbable) the items stored there will be lost in the endless void.

''Hmm... several flasks of Torthish mead... an couple of potions... an few spell scrolls t.. A quite interesting amount of familiar statutes...A weapon against fairies…and more things. '' I just pointed the ones which are more important, after all the void is endless, judging by the way of how things developed a small drink was in order, and for the current moment the Torthish mead could do fine.

Feeling the touch of a strong beverage on my throat made me think about my situation once again, "what in the seven hells shall I do now?''

A question with an easy answer.

I searched between my clothes the dammed object responsible of all my sorrows and dread.

The Key.

The key which I protected to the very end and paid the price for it.

"I should be dead…yet I appeared in the other side of the world.'' I poured more contents of the flask inside my mouth. ''.. maybe… this is a blessing, without this infernal key Gaea is protected from Teigue's plans, he would need to start expeditions beyond the borders.'' I chucked merrily ''Teigue, you sold yourself to the demons for naught!"

However, I still can't warp my head around the whole ordeals especially the time which I spent with that female fairy, who technically claimed to have knownledge about me…and somehow deep inside my mind something was trying to connect the events and bring an answer about her. And her words about the fute also raised even more questions.

Sleep.

A rest would help me to clear my mind since I felt tired and I kept yawning. ''Perhaps the answers I seek lie within the realms of dreams.''

Inside Celestia's chambers

Celestia was lying on her nice queen size bed alongside the mismatch form of Discord. Such scene was not even imagined in the wildest of dreams, even more for the fact of the events which happened a time ago, however it was happening.

''Discord, it had been over 2000 years since a human walked these land; and that thought alone frightens me greatly." Her attitude was a lot different from the meeting, Celestia used an mask and that moment was not esception.

Discord noticing what troubled her, inmediatly grabbed one of her hoof which gently grabbed, a sign which expressed his concern for her. "Whatever will happen, we will face it together.'' Of course that kind of answer is completely unheard of, since it came from the mouth of a chaotic being.

The white alicorn locked gazes with him and him alone, the rest of world turned silent, their breaths were only heard. The slowly drew closer until both lips connected each other give reassuring the bond between them.

Those small pleasures of life always but always will bring you a smile, sadly Celestia needed to speak again. ''Do you have any ideas on what to do with… Alkeyore?''

The draconequus warps his limbs around the white Alicorn with a sigh ''Besides keeping your father out of this…I'm out of ideas… but I know that Avalon shall face many dangers in the future.''

Celestia was wise; she was able to detect the indirect statement and leaned closer to her companion. "You're leaving me alone again aren't you?" It didn't matter that it was for a short time, the feeling of being alone hurts, but she has her beloved sister and Twilight with her friends but that kind of love is different; very different from each other.

With his paws he carefully wiped her tears. ''sh sh sh sh please Celestia, you know that we must contact your mother, we'll need allies if the worse comes to pass.''

Discord… he changed, for the best.

Celestia press her face into his fur sniffing "Bu-but….I-I just got you back''

Discord hugged Celestia closer, sharing the warm with her. ''I know…l I know''

"Can you…can you stay with me this night?"

Discord's face was graced by a genuine smile.

The sunlight attacked without mercy Alkeryore's eyes, the sleep that claimed him slowly faded into the nothingness the more time the sun pestered him, he instinctively tried to find a better position but to no avail.

Finally he admitted defeat against the natural course of order.

''The light and darkness aren't the same and one is not the other…I want to sleep again." Its stupid to think that because I'm one with the darkness I hate the light at the beginning of the day, any human or living being does not like to be awoken by the sun. I buried my head further in the pillow trying to regain my sleep but I was interrupted when I heard knocks coming from the entrance of my temporary room.

''The Princess has requested for your presence for breakfast! '' I assumed the responsible was a guard.

I sighed in annoyance, sleeping was far from my grasp; it was time to officially begin a new day. Without care the cover were throw as I got up from the bed where I slept, to begin a new day first I need to change my clothes.

Still that didn't prevent me from giving a long yawn of tiredness; it was a normal action since I had just got up. After checking my surroundings one more time I made my way to the door.

"Good morning Lord Alkeyore, I am Captain Fleet-foot, please follow me." The guard or captain motioned with his head and like that we headed for breakfast.

The walk didn't take much time.

Later…

"I am lost…"

The captain kept talking and talking, his babbler annoyed me to no end so I didn't pay him attention at all; thanks to that decision now I'm currently lost between the halls of the castle. After some more time of wandering around the empty halls I found myself in completely different part of the castle, I highly believe that they should use some reference for future guest to avoid my situation.

But then I halted.

My ears perked up at hearing a muffled sound.

''The sound…is broken." I said to myself, I hesitated but then I decided to venture further where I heard the sound. The more I ventured the more I could hear it better. Being close enough I finally could tell that the sounds were cries of sorrow and dread.

''It's not my problem..."

But curiosity is a small defect of mine.

''Bah! Darkness takes me.'' My feet led me through the halls, to my surprise I arrived to a part where light seemed to be no existent despite it was morning. But I can see my surroundings, darkness is my friend and I'm one with the darkness. My eyes caught an entrance made of oak, well one of the many judging by the color scheme, and then the entrance was decorated with gems accompanied with ornaments together taking the form of a crescent moon.

And behind those doors the cries came.

''So this was the source." I said to no one in particular just letting my thoughts wander. With my curiosity at its finest, carefully my ear was placed on the door and I was able to hear well. I could have used the shadows but it I didn't have any idea if the room was protected by magic barriers or runes; that thought came judging by the appearance of the door itself.

I heard broken sobs and the word…daddy over and over again.

''Darkness binds me….''

I argued to myself over and over again about entering the room or just leave and forget that it ever happened. It was not my problem after all.

Yet I tried to open the door and find it locked.

Opening doors with magic was fairly common between thieves and assasins.

But there were other spells which could open locks which had been reinforced with magic.

The door was slowly opened revealing what was behind them, a bedroom but of course it was different; the room fitted for royalty.

The night was in the room, figuratively speaking; I ever seen greater then the fairies hidden holds unlike my room the color were masterly mix together gentle on the eyes The floors, walls, and even the ceiling were made out of the same oak as the doors bareing the colors of the night, the room was decorated by simple yet elegance bookshelves, displays, and furniture filled the room in the very heart of the said room was a large circle-like bed baring the laying sobbing form of...

"Princess Luna?"

She had her head deeply buried in one of her any pillows of her bed.

This isn't the princess who I met yesterday, judging by her appearance I thought that her emotions were controlled… perhaps she was only wearing a mask the whole time and such a thing wasn't unheard of. She was so focused in her time of dread that didn't heard the door being opened by my hand, slowly I began to made way to her but in circles avoiding a direct approach. Once there I leaned closer and placed my hand on her shoulder or what assumes is one since I don't know much about their anatomy. The reaction was immediately; she snapped back to the reality and faced the one who interrupted who happens to be me. Her eyes were wide open, but they were red thanks for who knows how much she spent crying. However her eyes were looking to many directions probably trying to understand but when she stopped she sighed.

'' L-L-Lord A-Alkeyore what are you in my room? ''I assumed that her question was more oriented to be a demand.

She probably wanted to put her mask again but she didn't recover from her pain.

Anyways, since I got in this situation willingly it was time to take responsibility of my actions and try to comfort her, even if that means say her a white lie or probably is not if I were an equine.

''Well princess, it happened that I was lost in the halls when I heard the most dreadful sound from a beautiful woma-..."

"... mare crying, where would be my manners if I wouldn't have come and offer some help?

Calling an equine beautiful…or acting as if I am a person of kind heart.

Then the unwanted happened, my words caused her cheeks to turn crimson despite her fur in a dark tone of blue. ''Do you think I'm beautiful?''

I sighed, I needed to finish what I started, so I cupped one of her cheeks with my right hand and wiped her remaining tears away with my thumb, glazing her the eye I spoke the words that sleep upon my tongue ''Why of course I do your beauty is akin to the most glorious of nights, the stars themselves fail in comparison to your beauty, in all my years you are the most beautiful mare I ever seen.''

She attempted to look away but my hand kept her in place

''Y-you are just s-saying t-that…. My sister is the beautiful one… the ponies love her but not me… I'm the useless one, they hate me –"

''Stop!." My stern voice echoes throughout the room, Luna's sadness became fear in an instant while I looked directly to her eyes ''Listen here and listen good, for starters I never want to hear such degradation about yourself again, secondly; I am not liar my words held the sincere truth if I say something is beautiful then it is indeed beautiful, and finally..." I gave a quick look to my surroundings, then my tone lowered as a gentle smile formed on my lips "I'm not a pony and prefer you over your sister.''

There was silence for a brief moment until she burst into tears as her hooves find their way to pull me into a tight embrace burying her again on my clothes.

Taking responsibility I only returned the embrace caressing her hair letting her stain my clothes.

We spent the next few hours locked in the same position since her cries didn't leave her. To be honest I felt my legs going numb for remaining in the same position but it was solved by moving a bit or carefully trying to get up so my blood could work correctly for a brief moment. But returning to the subject at hand, the princess did not only cried but she told me all her problems, sadness, worries; she told me about how her own family treated her and the only ones who actually cared for her were Venhayia and Faust; but she kept going, becoming Nightmare Moon, her banishment to the moon for a thousand years by the same sister who claims to care about her, then her return that happened years ago; being defeated by Twilight and her friends who also freed her from the demon that possessed her. But at the end there weren't many changes; her subjects preferred her sister than her.

'Speaking about my sister… does she know about your presence in my chambers?'' Luna asked as she removed her chin from my shoulder.

''Actually I…" I hope this small occurrence doesn't get me in real trouble; not that I will be in danger but it will tire me.

But as ever fate is cruel and the bedroom's doors slammed open revealing a Sun Princess who showed a face that expressed all her shock, and literally and I mean literally; her jaw reached the floor; such thing made me flinch back of both surprise and shock. Behind her were The Elements of Harmony and a guard squad who didn't hide their surprise.

"It's not what it looks like.'' we both yelled into the other's face scrambling our forms away from the other.

Celestia eyes hardened when she composed herself. ''Guards size him, now.''

''B-But Princess…" The squad leader stammered his hesitation.

Celestia slowly trots forward with her anger remaining intact. ''DID I STUTTER?!'' She seemed to have determination in completing her new task in apprehending me.

''Refrain from your intentions, Celestia.'' I warned as I began to use the rise of emotions to rise defenses with my magic "There was no ill intentions, I only gave her a shoulder to cry on.''

However Celestia didn't trust me and her glare proved it ''Is this true sister?''

''Yes...I… was crying and Alke…"

I felt a my blood boiling for daring to insult me but I needed to remain calm.

"…heard me… h-h-he only came in to calm me down and listen to me.'' Luna's talk was always cut by an occasionally sob however to my surprise she gave me a warm smile. ''And he says that I'm beautiful, Celestia a stallion says I'm beautiful.'' With that said our fate was sealed.

''Did he now? '' Celestia just say it and then her eyes slowly began to turn white while the aura around her horn became stronger. ''That's good Luna, a male finally LUSTING after you.''

Celestia's blunt statement caused Luna to gasp loudly as her face turned crimson. But in my cause I sighed again.

''But I don't believe neither of you for one single second!'' the mad sister roared, her hoof pointing right at me ''He broke into your room and force himself onto you didn't he, didn't he?!'' She was lost in her negative emotions.

Probably it was a lost cause to try to reason with her at that moment but it was a worth a shot. '' But nothing happened!'' We said in unison.

''How do you expect me to believe such a thing?'' She yelled again. ''He disappeared from Fleet-foot's side and after 3 hours we find him on you Luna, do you know what it looks like to me?''

''Sister we already told you the truth.'' cried Luna, she sounded desperate.

''Luna tell me what really happened'' Celestia demanded

Tears start to form in the corner of her eyes again ''But I am tel-''

I cut her off. "Listen, right now is not the moment she is blinded by fury"

''But Alkeyore…'' Luna said as tears fell.

''Don't worry, everything will turn fine.'' I whisper loud enough for only Luna to hear with a gentle smile

''Well?'' commanded Celestia as she gave another step forward bu before she could gave another one I raised my hand.

''Celestia, may I say something in my defense.'' I ask while quickly trying to figure out a new plan.

''Be quick, Alkeyore'' She sighed.

My smile darkens, I feel my stigma flaring up, Celestia's guards back away slowly fearing consuming them, the air itself grows cold causing the others to shiver uncontrollably ''You want me Celestia then...''

''...Come and get me.'' And my defenses were triggered.

''B-Black magic...'' says Celestia fearfully but sadly she composed herself quickly. "Now your titles make sense 'The Shadow devil' and 'Hexing beast'…You are an participator of the dark arts of magic!''

''Partially correct, unlike others I'm not naïve fool who gets drunk in power and allow the corruption to rule, this is an art when is mastered you don't have to pay the price.'' I finished, they feared me but Celestia determination prevented her to fall into that emotion. But Luna of course didn't fear me, because just as she told me her problems and practically most of her life I had to tell about mine in return. Celestia stood tall glaring at me her horn channeling a spell which I assumed to be a powerful one since her horn produced such a light that could blind. This type of spells shouldn't be used in direct combat since they leave you at a vulnerable position which I would have taken advantage if it wasn't for Twilight Sparkle and her brother who joined to her side to help her to finish the spell.

''STAY OUT OF THIS!'' I shouted at the two smaller Alicorns, and then they were chained to the floor with the shadow chains. They couldn't move.

Both yelped when they were pulled down to the ground, Twilight was the first to attempt to dispel them only to find that it has a negative backlash on her. I could see a hint of despair forming in her eyes. "SPIKE!"

The dragon entered the scene and tried break the chains with his draconian strength, pretty useless.

''Right…. call a lizard to help you.'' sneered Shining Armor before the one of chains found his way around his throat and tightened its grip; I was responsible for that action. Again I have the advantage of the situation, I could demand things such as our safety till we are out of the castle.

Celestia's anger faded and fear took its place for the safety of both Alicorns; same case was for the other princess.

"Don't hurt them please.'' Pleads came in.

When a life is at your mercy, you feel powerful like any other. You decided who lives who doesn't, is an overwhelming sensation but also fragile. One bad step and the thin barrier will shatter falling to the abyss of the dark path. ''If you trust me Luna, then follow my lead.'' I told her, she looked hesitant at first but after giving one last glance to the others she nodded.

''Alright princess, I will not bring any harm upon them.'' I chimed ''Luna, is there a way out of here?' I quickly asked in a low tone.

"The doors and the balcony are the only exits.''

The doors were out of the question since there were many guards there, though it wouldn't matter; it would be like creating your way through a virgin jungle. But spilling blood wasn't very encouraging knowing who was my currently and only ally in the whole ordeal. ''Luna, where is the balcony?''

''Is right the next room wh-'' Immediately she realized what were my intentions.

''Alright, this is how things will run, I will leave with Luna and if any of you dares to move; then the Alicorns will suffer the consequences, you try follow us…you will be consummated by darkness.'' I stated as together got up from the bed.

Together we made our way out of the bedroom, I never turned my back to Celestia and the rest, and soon we find ourselves out on the balcony. The sun was still there but is reaching the horizon.

"This is where we must part our ways." I said with a hint of sadness.

"Wait! I'm sure that once my sister calm down we can put this all behind us." She still had hope in a good ending.

"Don't fool yourself Luna, we both know it's too late for that" I bluntly said as I stared to the landscape in front of me, but a smile formed on my lips. "But you can always come with me."

''Do you really want me around?'' said Luna nervously.

"Of course, you're my friend after all." With that said Luna smiled and literally gave a small jump of joy.

''But we are still trapped here.'' Luna stated totally forgetting that she could easily fly away, but probably she already knows about it and she doesn't want to leave me behind.

''Not for long.'' I said after giving a glance below.

Before the night princess could question me I wrapped both of my arms around her and gave a leap of faith backwards, intead there was nothing below to catch our fall.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luna's screams filled ears I couldn't do anything but to laugh at her.

''If I would have told, then you probably would have refused!'' I shouted still laughing until I feel satisfied.

''ARE YOU INSANE?! she shrieked ''We're going to die if you don't release my wings!''

"Fret not my friend that I had planned ahead!'' From one of my pockets I retrieved a familiar, which has the ability to fly. I always carry one for emergencies or for other reasons.

''What is that?!'' shouted Luna the moment she saw the small statue in my hand.

''Our ride!'' I shouted while I brought a hand closer to my mouth, then without hesitation I bite my hand with enough force to draw blood. Without a second to lose I started the summoning spell.

''Lost feather be found form of stone be gone I call you lord of the skies aid me now in time of need with this blood, seal be undone''

A flash of feathers and talons filled both my and Luna's sight followed by an eagle's cry which probably all the citizens of Canterlot heard it.

Then we started to ascend towards the sky.

The sound that we heard weren't screams or laughs, just the wind and the wings of my familiar serving its master. We kept going upwards and forward but for some reason I felt the need to turn around and see what was behind me.

Right on the Balcony was Celestia staring at us with a different expression which I couldn't tell apart.

"Keep flying."

Then her form faded.

The distance between us increased.

We left. 


	8. Chapter 4

/-/  
/ Chapter 4 Into The Everfree edited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

The forest dark and tall

Mist does blanket thee

The wood wild and free

A place not meant for pony

Home to fangs bare in knowing smiles

The dwellings of things both dark and cruel

Where lords of ponies is but a stranger

Red be painted along the forest floor

Run home little pony

Run home from the forest dark n tall

For if you do not thee end it shall be

\- The song of the Everfree

The Everfree forest, that's a name that many ponies have stated as the greatest stain in all Equestria. That ancient forest had stood since Avalon's birth, silently watching as ages come and go. It is the very last remnant of the age of Humanity, it alone survived the Titan war, it stood against all ponies who dared to claim it domains, it's denizens stubborn and proud as their forest home would not kneel to the ponies, blooding any pony the dare to enter there even the Alicorns failed to tame the forest . the forest itself knows only one lord only one master Grimmnjor the humanic god of the wilds some say that Grimmnjor had survived the last battles of the Titan war making the heart of the forest his dwelling place and that as long he lives the forest will never know pony hooves. Many ponies enter those woods even the Alicorns seeking the heart where Grimmnjor is said to dwell but never had they found the mythical heart. The final pony temp to claim the forest as theirs was the ill-fated Caste of the two royal pony sisters that sever not only the foal-hood home of Celestia and Luna but as the staging point of the conquest of the forest. fortunately for the forest denizen the castle and the plan of the pony conquest was abandoned by the ponies after the battle of the new moon, the fight between Celestia and Nightmare moon (Luna) who all but destroyed the ill-fated castle thus the irony of a pony, one of those who aimed to claim the forest was the one to save it.

In the skies above the Everfree…

''There it is Alkeyore.'' shouted Luna flying beside my familiar Aroo. ''The Everfree forest is just below us!''

''Aye, your words rang true.'' I replayed my naive Rohnirian heavily on my words ''but how ya know it be the wood thee spoke of, methinks it be an normal woodland not some cursed place'' As we neared I felt…something, like a magical signature but different again. The forest wasn't normal for this continent standard; with only that I could say that the forest is a place to be careful.

''It may look like any normal forest, but sometimes your eyes can lie to you.''

''Very well, let's proceed.'' My hand gave the signal to where we would be landing so we wouldn't be separated. ''Land Aroo!''

With a cry the familiar eagle dives down to the ground safely landing on the outskirts of the Everfree soon followed by the night princess who lands gracefully a few meters away.

I left my familiar behind so I could greet my companion.

''How are you fairing?'' My question got her attention.

Luna stretched her wings both sides ''A feel a bit sore, especially my wings since they were strained.'' The glare that she send to me wasn't didn't have any ill intentions. ''But a long message and a warm bath will do perfectly, but you should have known that I could have easily fly with you. ''

''Aye perhaps but I feel that my method was more…effective maybe?'' I stated, I was trying to achieve a laugh so we could forget the problems that we are currently in.

Luna giggled my remark. "Perhaps you are right Alkeyore.''

First came a smile to my lips then a laugh attempted to come but was interrupted when we heard a cry of pain.

''What was that?''

Knowingly I look to the wimping form of Aroo, Luna following my gaze gasping at the sight of the once mighty eagle crumbled up on the ground in pain, as it slowly fell apart.

"What's wrong with Aroo?!'' asked Luna frenetically, tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

I sighed solemnly. ''Princess, there is nothing wrong with my familiar.''

''ARE YOU DAFT?!" I almost recoiled for the tone that she used, "Aroo is clearly in pain!'' Luna anger was beginning to rise after hearing my response of the normal procedure of a familiar, is perfectly normal but it was not normal and should never be allowed is to try to stop the process thing that the alicorn was about to do.

''Don't even try it'' I quickly said in a menacing tone.

"I won't let a creature suffer" Luna seemed to be determined to help the eagle in any way possible totally not knowing about the consequences.

''Luna listen to me, Aroo is fine because this is part of being a familiar.'' I say gently walking from Luna's side placing a hand on the said eagle my fingers run though his soft feathers ''Unlike you or me a familiar is not a living being despite they seem to be like us in many ways but they are mere tools forge by magic and stone, thus meaning they only purpose is to sever a wizard or any other magic user." The more she heard the more she felt pity for the eagle.

"Due their nature they only exist for a limited time outside of their statue form, if you try to ''heal'' you'll only cause him more harm, and probably destroying it in the process. ''

''B-But he..." She was rendered speechless knowing the truth.

''I know but Aroo is not alive, never was.'' I spoke my true feelings about the matter as I pet Aroo's form ''Your services were satisfactory.''

My familiar gave a soft pained cry '' Master, I'm ready to go back to sleep and tell your new companion that I'm grateful of her compassion."

''It shall be done.'' I whisper to him before starting the chant

''No need remains,  
the deed be done Return to your slumber,  
Until you are needed once more''

With that said a flash enveloped Aroo's form that progressively shrank in size, moments later only a small statue was left on the ground.

Luna's form showed how much grief she was feeling and I became a bit concerned about her. Making me question the why I care about her.

"Are you troubled?"

She sighed with sadness still present in her breaths. ''No-no I'm not is just… it just pains me knowing what their fate is, he will be alright?''

I cupped her face and my lips gave a gentle smile. ''Would it help if I told you that Aroo is grateful of your compassion?''

However I had to hold back my amusement watching her immediately reaction after another truth was revealed to her ''He could talk?''

"Partially, the familiar can only communicate with its owner.'' I answered.

"Then…it does, I feel a bit better." Finally after a long battle against her dread tears fell from her, which I wiped away without hesitation.

We shared a moment of silence until I felt the necessity of changing the subject, anything could be useful. ''Such Milady as yourself shouldn't be alone in this time of need I hope that you could accompany in my trip as I comfort you with the best of my abilities.''

And I got the desired reaction from her, a sincere smile. ''Why yes my good lord, we would be delighted to join in your journey for rest but with the condition if thou will carry us since a tidy mane and dirty hooves, will simply not do.''

With a victorious smirk my magic lifted the princess off the ground, who gave a whine in surprise but not of displeasure; without further interruption I placed her on my arms, in a bridal style and finally we started our journey. ''Of course milady, after all that's what a gentleman as myself would do.''

Surprisingly she wasn't heavy as I expected her to be.

Luna's Pov…

It was difficult to contain my blush at being so close since never before I was this close to a stallion except for my dear father, it was a new strange but welcomed feeling that refreshes me.

I felt like I was in a fantasy tale, and it was wonderful. The knight in shining armor escort the damsel in distress through a journey that will have dangers ahead, but it will not matter since the knight will protect her and keep her safe at any cost. All the facts fitted, and at the end of the journey before they go into their separates ways the knight declar…

I probably overreacted.

Or my mind is merely playing tricks.

''We will be heading somewhere better for a well deserved rest'' He spoke to me and that was enough to return me to the reality, I couldn't say anything at the moment since I felt a knot of my throat but it was quickly dismissed when I cleared my throat.

''How about if you let me down first, I believe I'm able to walk on my own.'' I said tensely

"Perhaps you are correct, but I do not mind to have a beautiful maiden on my arms.'' he replied, of course I gave a genuine smile, being complimented after so long was wonderful.

Only when my hooves touched the ground below, I took the lead. ''Let's find a safe location Alkeyore.''

However I still wondered about our journey.

Meanwhile In the Everfree…

A young being stirs from her slumber, the silhouette had the appearance of a common pony but sometimes eyes can lie, when this young life yawned one could see the teeth of a predator, made to tear the flesh; the closer one looked the supposed pony showed more things to doubt.

The little one was still sleepy from waking up just moments ago, however that wouldn't stop her to begin the her day; the boulder that served as her bed was covered by marks that could only be done by claws, more specifically her golden claws. Next to her was a a small pond of water where she submerged her head so she would be fully awake from the sudden cold into her system and be aware of her surroundings.

Staring directly at the water she could see her own reflection; her coat was black, he had a long purple lavender mane and with a pair of golden dragon-like horns. However the moment didn't last, with her tail she hit the pond causing the water to splash and destroy the reflection such action was done out of anger from the events of yesterday; she managed to escape from the grasp of racist who wanted to beat her to death only for being a Kirin. Of course she didn't leave unscathed however her assailants didn't survive to the light of the next day something that gave her morbid pleasure of revenge. The few bruises she got weren't much of a concern thanks to the scales she possessed on her purple underbelly, she locked her teeth and a though invaded her mind, the thought of a predator; a thought that she should have eaten the burned flesh of her enemies but of course she wouldn't do it.

She is not a mindless beast.

''Nopony but nopony messes with Moonlit Bloom of the Everfree.'' she laughed in her song-like voice ringing across the trees. She was totally aware that most ponies feared the forest but it was not her case at all, instead it was more like her home ever since she was abandoned as a newborn; the forest itself took her in as its own, timber-wolves the dutiful elemental guardians were her bothers, the proud manticores her friends, all the denizens treated her better than any pony ever did, each of them taught her how survive in the ancient forest, they even took her to meet the lord of forest Grimmnjor and his wife Valeria, the old gods welcomed her into their dwelling where she spend her foal-hood listening to the god's tales of the days before ponies and the bastard Alicorn Sleipnir took over. Despite all the kindness the forest and the old gods gave her she grew restless with the questions about herself.

Who is she?

Who are her parents?

What is her purpose?

As far as she knew Grimmnjor and Valeria could be considered her parents, however she still searched for answers so she left on a personal quest in discover the true about her, she spend the last few years wandering the forest seeking answers armed with simple yet powerful things, her knowledge and the four items she was found as a foal, a dagger made of obsidian with a black diamond in the hilt and the words in dragon tongue 'Fiat lux lunae sustentet tibi filiam meam' carved into the short-blade, a simple short bow, a necklace with her name engraved on it and lastly around her neck a dragon head amulet. Moonlit consider the dagger and the amulet as clues about her parents were or at the very least were their last gifts from them.

''Perhaps today is the day.'' She says solemnly as she once again began her search.'

Luna's Pov…

We have just entered the Everfree and already I could tell that something was wrong, even knowing that the forest itself was, the silence wasn't helping either, the predators and normal animals of the forest were out of sight; it was like everything was dead. Quite frankly the environment was slowly pouring fear into my being, staying close to Alkeyore was a temporally solution and company to at least feel safe.

''Luna, what has the resemblance of a wolf yet is not one?"He suddenly asked after he stopped walking.

''You speak of the Timber-wolves Alkeyore, they are the elemental guardians of the Forest.'' I answered worry starting to grow in me, I had the concern about them lurking around explaining the reason of why it was so silent.

''Very well, now tell me what weapon can kill a ''timber-wolf''?" He asks again with the difference that he entered into a combat stance; his head moving side to side no doubt scanning his surroundings for anything.

"Well if I remember correctly massive damage weapon are effective but fire is commonly used against them or to avoid combat." I didn't like the direction that our conversation was taking.

Then he shows me a weapon that only two races are able to use and its whole purpose is to kill the guardians.

The fire enchanted steel claws,

''Those can only be from the Diamond Dogs or Gryphons'' The answer left my mouth without my consent.

"Then we are not totally alone in this forest.'' He stated as his eyes got darker.

"How can you say that by only showing me a weapon that could have been here for who knows how much time?"

''I had established a perimeter and I found this weapon next to two dead Timberwolves, besides the weapon still resemble to be recently maintained." He says nonchalantly.

Of course the idea of a deceased creature was something that couldn't be taken lightly "Alkeyore, how can you be so nonchalant at the very idea of the dead?'' I expected a reaction from him any kind yet he stared at me with the same face as before.

"At certain point of my studies I had to get involved with the arts Necromancy, besides death is something natural for us, we are misunderstood Luna.'' He explained as the forest become even more silent.

At his words, panic started to overwhelm me.

Necromancy couldn't be called an art because is the most forbidden and thankfully forgotten magic in all of Avalon which not even that monster of Sombra got involved with it, in fact before his fall he hunted and killed the necromancers until there were no more alive. Yet here I am in the Everfree forest with a powerful being called Human that knows necromancy.

I was scared and fear was growing every second.

''I sense your fear increasing." With sadness he spoke again. ''I believe we can end our-"

"Wait!" I interrupted him with sudden courage that overwhelmed my fear. In response he stared at me with his normal eyes, awaiting for me to continue.

''No..."

"yes..."

"...maybe"

"...I don't know!''

It has a simple answer but it was so difficult to say something at the moment, I was so confused. I don't know what happened with the determination that I had moments before.

Just what changed?

''I should fear you, Alkeyore. You are a human and a necromancer nevertheless, yet here I am standing right at front of you. My family was the only support I had however my parents left leaving my sister alone with me but she just…I don't know, I'm scared." The memories of what happened thousands years ago resurfaced in the form of a heartache and a knot on my throat. "I just don't want to be alone again."

The dread manifested itself with tears falling with no hint of stopping at all, memories of being trapped on the moon for a thousand years then when I returned I was lonely and that loneliness was far worse than been totally alone like I didn't exist. Probably that could explain somehow my situation of why I got attached to him so easily, he cared.

He cared, and his hand wiping my tears showed how much he cared, I couldn't reject that. And those eyes reminded me when my mother was still with us.

''I understand, being utterly alone is cruel yet as you said you are right here standing before me that shows how strong you are and remember that. Staying with me or going in your own path is fine, but if you stay then I promise that I'll never hurt you like the ponies did.'' And with his words alone the tears came to a halt.

''You mean it?'' I said my heart beating faster every passing second.

''Yes, my words held true and meeting you allowed me to remember how it was to be kind once again, I can say that you helped me more than I helped you. Being near you reminds me of things that I can't picture anymore for some unknown reason and it feels amazing, and you suffering wouldn't be fair for any of us."

"I didn't have many friends not because I was a recluse person, because war took them away from me, and the more you see leave your side the colder you grow until you become accustomed."

"But now I wonder, what will happen?"

''We live Alkeyore, that what happens now.'' I answered to him, our faces were inches away from each other and the more we told about ourselves the distance became closer and I wouldn't mind what could have happened next. ''But first we should find a place to rest''

He gave me a genuine smile.

''That would wise-'' However his eyes flared open and pinned me to the ground in haste.

I wanted to protest until I saw a small projectile hit his body only to bounce and fall to the ground like it just impacted on a wall.

In a tree a Gryphon who is a member from a hunting party was hiding in utter fear and regret the moment he shot that arrow, that was never his intention; he wanted the alicorn so the Gryphon king will reward him handsomely and the shot was direct and silent and it was going to hit his target but at the end it just bounced.

A human was there who received the impact.

The horror plastered on his face was clear as water when the Alicorn was being protected by a human, he wanted to flee to move to do anything yet he couldn't. It was like he was chained on the ground by some invisible force.

His body felt so heavy.

He looked how the human's eyes glowed with a fierce black as he neared his position, without anything to do he began to pray and say his last words.  
_

Alkeyore's Pov

I silently watched the arrow fall to the ground, how I couldn't notice him concerned me until I felt his presence the moment he landed. So I deduced that he or she was a the flying type. I knew where exactly our foolish assailant was, without a second though I send my shadows to trap him or her in place and to make sure there is no escape I send my perpetual stare on the direction he or she was. I knew this fool wasn't powerful so submission to my perpetual stare would happen without much of a problem.

I charged a quick offensive spell, to channel the spell I hit the ground and a small explosion occurred sending to my position a Gryphon armed, it was interesting to see a mythological creature who is capable of reasoning however that wasn't on my mind at the moment, without seconds thoughts and morbid pleasure I unleashed pandemonium upon him. There was no denying I loved every hit I landed on him either a kick or a normal punch but when started to feel tired I changed tactics and slowly but surely agonizingly burned him.

He screamed and screamed but nothing and nobody will come to his aid.

However on the corner of my eye I noticed something or better said somebody, the night princess was staring at me with pure horror, fear and disgust at my actions and sorrow for the pitiful form of the gryphon. Her fearful eyes cut into my current being and everything stopped, except for the agonizing pain of my victim who was still breathing. I stared at my hand and it was painted red then I stared at the gryphon and his beak was shattered.

''Kill me'' He begged with his last breath, then his body stopped.

He died.

Blood so much blood.

Many things I could do with it, necromancy at its finest could be applied.

"MONSTER!"

That voice alone was enough to wake me up from the stupor I was in, the necromancer influence faded and in front of me was the princess.

''Luna before…" I tried to talk to her but I was immediately interrupted by her lashing an attack which I quickly deflected. Then she casted a barrier around her and slowly backed away from me with her eyes not leaving me a single second.

''Monster...Monster...Monster...Monster'' That word was repeatedly directed at me and my ears felt like an burning inferno my body shakes with an hidden rage despite the growing rage increased a memory sequence of my past was triggered, those actions and words of that day shall haunt me for the rest of my days

Flashback

On a silent battlefield only two figures were still alive however one was on the ground weeping for what he brought to his very home while the other was fully standing while studying with mild interest the new cemetery perfectly knowing of his companion pain.

"Never forget Alkeyore because this day is the day you learn to decide. For you see what's in front of you." He signaled the battlefield, scattered bodies laying dead, weapons broken and a dead terrain.

"When the law of life asks you to stop, when morals pleads for a stop, while your heart beats with pain and sorrow, you MUST IGNORE THEM!"

"ONLY YOUR LOGIC KNOWS WHAT IS RIGHT OR WRONG!"

"Logic is the key to all answers, whether they are easy or hard, let it guide you. But before you decide make sure you know the full consequences of that sole decision. For a life is nothing but a life, and war is a war. Creation and destruction are both things to come out of both; no matter what you do, those two will happen."

Alkeyore still on his hands and knees rose his head from the ground to look at his surroundings however with a simple glimpse he shut his eyes and returned to the ground yet the survivor didn't accept such action and pulled his hair up forcing him to look

"I SAID LOOK!"

What he saw was … terrifying. The once green lush fields was now black sand mixed with the dust of a proud army that fought on those lands with courage, but not every soldier became dust and their remains were proof enough of that claim, skeletons and scrapes of armor still remained, but it didn't end there because that would be shortsighted. Alkeyore was forced to turn around and appreciate the beauty of war and defeat.

And it was described by the color red.

Bodies hanged from dead trees while some where impaled by spears, long swords and even short sword whose body showed how the victim desperately attempted to remove the weapon. Body parts everywhere, probably thrown and died from the fall.

''Am I am monster for bringing all this suffering'' He closed his eyes while tears fell to the burned ground. But this time his eyes closed because he was allowed to.

Alkeyore felt a hand land on his shoulder and it gave him comfort that he needed so badly, his teary eyes looked up and connected to friend's eyes. "I wanted you witness this day Alkeyore, because this concept does not just apply to war, it applies with every choice you make." This man kneeled right at front of Alkeyore.

"There will be many difficult choices in your future, I can tell just by looking at you, but this is the first and probably the only one that you will highly regret, however it will not be the last and it will not be the worst."

Alkeyore's friend gave him a soft smile "Always remember that all decisions will have a good and bad side, but there sometimes they can be justified. A good example would be this very one right here. You made the decision to have me stop the war and the results were a compete massacre to this army but at the end the war was stopped."

Alkeyore looked behind him to see his beloved homeland Rohnir looking the terrains from afar it still maintained its beauty however he felt like his own homeland was mocking him.

"You are an interesting kid, I wonder what the future will prepare for you but I can say for sure that it will be an interesting one."

Without seconds thoughts Alkeyore hugged his friend and cried until there were no tears left.

End flashback

"ENOUGH!"

I didn't hesitate to use the chains on her, she was subdue without any complications not even her attempts of struggle do a thing to the lock. Despite that fact she kept trying and her attempts increased when I got closer. I tried to grab her but when my hand leaned forward to touch her she tried to bite me, I sighed and acted fastly.

"I need you to calm down."

''Calm down?! You brutally murdered an innocent being with your own hands who did nothing wrong!'' cried Luna

"HE ATTEMPTED AGAINST YOUR LIFE LUNA!'' I roared, the words echoing in the forest. "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

She didn't say a word; she just fell silent staring at the ground.

"Tsch! I shouldn't have bothered to care about you." I dispelled the chains that kept her in place. "After all monsters don't care for others."

'' Alkeyore...I-" She looked pathetic why did I care for her in the first place?

Why did I bother?

''Come with me or go back where you come from, I don't really care anymore'' I made my way further into the forest leaving her behind. Hopefully she will not follow me; I don't want a burden in this journey.

Meanwhile in the Edar

Discord waited with hesitation as the black furred Alicorn with a mane of the purest rainbows gazed into her crystal ball thousands of images dance in her pupil-less white eyes humming in thought. ''Discord your words don't surprise me but they bring me worry.'' her soft-spoken voice whispered into his mismatch ears.

''I doubt anything can surprise you Seer but I must know if he is the one'' Discord further inquired.

''Maybe yes maybe no Discord'' giggle the older mare

''AHHH which is it Faust is he the balance of Light and Darkness or not I must know'' say Discord annoyed at the vague mare

''Oh but where's the fun in that my little chaos spirit'' said Faust smugly, knowing perfectly that was his phrase.

''Dear Faust the seriousness of the situation is as serious as how hard is a rock, because a human has shown himself in Avalon and only you know what future is ahead of us, I must know what you see.''

The black Alicorn rolled her ''For our human and Avalon many trials lay ahead ''

A raven painted in red

Sorrow be great for Avalon when he flies

A lonesome moon with longing

Hand in hand do they flee

A lost son returns to set things right

Nightmares dancing in glee when their prey is near

A spawn of two beings prays on the darkest of nights

A wrong that was done long ago is finally undone

A forgotten queen comes to her halls

Heroes rise, but fall in the sands

Their foes shall be many; but friends few

War shall fall unto Avalon once again

A serpent dances in fire's light

Howls below the moonlight

Horns became sharp

A talon submerged in blood

predators which will seek you fell to your fears.

The Pony stands alone on the withered heath

Drums..

Drums do they sound

A small party is led by a raven who dare to dance in the darkness of souls

The raven shall come to remake the halls of his sires

The sword is sharp, the spear is long

The arrow swift, the Gate is strong

The raven's people shall suffer no more

''A prophecy'' Discord deadpanned as he gave a dejected look "My ears are only for riddles.''

''Shush now, you wanted to know the future this is the only way I can tell it.'' said Faust with a hump

''Fine, have it in your way'' Discord shaking his head rising his crow claw to teleport

''Oh Discord sweetie one more thing before you go'' sang Faust

''Yes what is it'' piped the annoyed Discord before he felt magic binding him in place

Faust wills the chaos god close a knowing look on her face ''I know what you been doing with my daughter Celestia''

Discord stats to comically sweat buckets and nervous look on his face "You do?"

''Yes I do'' Faust nod ''and I have one thing to say about it''

Discord hesitantly gulps

''I want grandchildren lots of grandchildren you hear?'' Faust coos ''and if you hurt her in anyway,'' Discord feeling the older alicorn's magic tighten around his throat ''I'll tear them off and feed them to Sleipnir'' The double meaning message was clear as the water.

Discord wasted no time to cast a teleportation spell.

Faust sighed contently since Discord brought amusement to her yet it didn't last. ''I knew that you had heard Discord's words Aronnos, He has return to us after all these years... Alternis is home'' 


	9. Chapter 5 part 1

/-/  
/ Chapter 5 An scream part 1 edited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

Canterlot castle, throne room…

Celestia was in the throne room alone with her head low as she waited for her guards to give good news about Luna's and the human whereabouts. The events of the pass few days haunted every time they could worsening the dread and the guilt was waxing inside her.

Watching her sister leave her for the human hurt her very deep, however it wasn't compared to the pain that she felt the moment she banished her to the moon. And that was the thing she feared the most at the current moment; she feared that Luna would fall to the dark influence that the human posses and she would become the nightmare once again.

''Why sister?'' She asked to herself.

"I'm such a failure as a family that my sister trusts a complete stranger rather than her own sister?'' Celestia asked herself aloud; her sadness weights so heavy on her heart.

A knock to the door broke her from the stupor so she could be ready to receive them, hopefully it would help to cease her sorrow.

''They must have found her'' Celestia's hope didn't vanish, she was sure that she would hear about her sister.

''Enter'' She approved the request.

The great doors slowly creaked open allowing Twilight and her friends followed by a few guards to enter, the group of friends with their solemn faces quietly trotted up to right at front of the princess of the sun.

'This is not a good sign' Thought Celestia her face showing concern.

Twilight went to open her mouth but quickly closed it out of nervousness since she didn't have any idea of how to address her once mentor meanwhile Spike looks at both of them concerned.

Hiding her emotions Celestia sighed knowingly ''You didn't find them, did you?'' The group in front of her lowered their head accepting it, they have failed their task.

The only one who gave a step forward was Spike.

''Yes and No Celestia'' Spike said standing with bravery, ''We know where they went but not where they are headed.''

''Oh, well at least is somewhat comforting to hear that so tell me Spike, where are they?'' A small smile adorned her face erasing any trace of dread that was in her.

''They were seen entering the northern edge of...The Everfree'' Spike let the answer out of his mouth as his head lowered, the news were hard to hear.

'THE EVERFREE?!...HE MUSTS BE SEEKING GRIMMNJOR!' Celestia was a bomb on the inside while the outside showed a somewhat calm demeanor, however the situation has changed and for the worse.

"I see…" There were so many things she wanted to say and do but she couldn't, not in front of her subjects.

Celestia eyes grew cold, and every pony who dared to see her eyes felt the coldness reach their spines ''Leave, I wish to speak with Sir Spike alone.'' her command was direct, without a second thought one by one the ponies left however a purple alicorn stubbornly stayed.

''Twilight this is only between me and Spike.'' Celestia repeated feeling a bit irritated for her old student action since there was no time to lose.

''Anything you have to him can be said in front of me as well. '' Twilight was filled with determination no matter who is the one speaking.

Celestia cleared her throat "Did I stutter?''

Twilight kept her place. ''No, I am stayi-

''Please, you know that I don't like to raise my voice much less to you." Celestia was being nice but everything has a limit and Twilight was on the borderline.

Twilight wanted to argue back however Spike stopped her from doing so and looked at her. "Twilight please, just leave for now."

The young alicorn sighed and made her way out of the room leaving behind the dragon and the princess. Only after Twilight left the room did Celestia closes the doors and cast a sound proof spell to avoid the curious ones.

''First I would like to start about your relationship and how you didn't me about it by yourself." Spike heart's just skipped a beat at hearing that coming from his mother. "However that can wait for another time since we have other matter to attend first."

"Is about Aunt Luna, isn't it."

Celestia gave a solemnly nod. "I failed her once again."

''No you didn't mother, Luna seemed happy before the appearance of that human.'' Spike tried his best comfort the grieving princess. ''He is solely responsible for Luna running away.'' If he only knew.

''No my dear Spike, Alkeyore may have a part in this but he wasn't entirely the cause, I thought Luna was happy with us, yet she was always wearing a mask of false happiness all these years; one that I should have noticed sooner as her sister and now that she left with him I am scared of what will happen to her."

''Don't say that, he probably casted a spell on her." Spike sounded so confident on his words.

''That is always a possibility, or even worse he forced her." To relief the constant stress Celestia rubbed her temples with her primary feathers. "As much as it pains me, the best thing we can do right now is wait."

"Are you sure, surely there is a way to trap him in the Everfree."

"Yes I am, the Everfree forest is a hostile terrain for us and I fear that the forest will help him in case that we take action. However they have to leave that cursed place one day." She couldn't imagine what could happen, Alkeyore finding Grimmjor would create a new conflict that would put Equestria in ruin, not because what they would do; if not what the other nations who are still devoted to the humans.

"But Celestia, that's too risky. Avalon can't know that a human walks among us freely, you know what will happen if the devoted nations hear about him." His heart beat faster and faster, he didn't want to Equestria to fall into a war not because of the lives that would be lost; because Equestria is his home despite the problems it has.

''I am perfectly aware of the consequence Spike, however sooner or later the word of his existence will arrive to the ears of every living being of Avalon but before that happens I want just my sister back.''

One day later…

Luna's pov

''Please Alkeyore accept my apologies." I plead once again, I was tired very tired. I felt like any time I would collapse from exhaustion because I had been walking an entire day asking for forgiveness, however every step I gave I felt how my will to keep going vanished and the silence that I was getting in return only worsened my state.

I lost the flow of time until he finally stopped, that moment was enough for my body to finally give up. I lay on the ground, feeling the dirt stain my mane and fur; but it mattered little to me, after all I just wanted him to accept my apology.

He turned back and stood in front of me watching me but saying nothing, his eyes said too many things to me and probably most of them weren't nice or maybe they weren't intended to leave a message at all.

"I'm surprised you managed to come this far without rest or food, however I believe you made your choose clear." What I have been awaiting for so long finally happened it was a relief but the tone he used didn't feel right at all. "But there is still time for regret; if you want to continue then stand up if not, then stay where you are." My mind was clear and had a single objective in mind, it was time to rise.

"I see…"

It was difficult to maintain that position but somehow I was managing perfectly well, but it didn't last. Not because I couldn't keep going; because I was lifted of the ground only to be placed somewhere that much to my surprise was comfortable to rest for a while. I didn't pay attention on what I was on; I just wanted a well deserved rest.

"There might be not another chance to rest, so make this one count." Alkeyore said with the same hostile-neutrality than before; then he walked away.

"WAIT!" I got his attention thing that I had been trying to do the last day. "Can we talk, please?" However, I received the same cold answer; nothing.

''Then I will start.'' I told him with assertiveness however my ears folded back when he stared at me with the sound of his no existent words.

"It was necessary for us to venture so deep in the forest?'' My question needed to be answered however I only met silence.

''Alkeyore, please talk to me."

He turned back so he could do what he was supposed to do moments ago.

"I am terrible sorry of misjudging you."

And only the dread symphony of the forest followed.

'He hates you' a voice whispered in the back of my mind.

'He's going leave you alone like the others'

'You are useless.'

'You are only a burden to him'

Those words were a lie but the more I heard the more I started to believe them because the facts point them to be true, and it couldn't hurt more. I felt how those negative feelings started to drown me and there was no way out, but it didn't matter to me anymore.

''It was highly necessary Luna …'' His voice snapped me out of myself destructive state which I was in. The neutrality that he had was replaced for the same eyes I seen back in the castle another thing that gave me relief. "However, I need to know something.''

''I will do my best, you only need to ask.'' I immediately replied so the silence wouldn't last.

"I...'' He looked away for a moment pondering, I felt anxiety for his silence and I wanted it to end as soon as possible. "Yesterday, it was the first time you saw death wasn't it?"

With a crestfallen look upon my face I answered with the truth ''Yes, he was...despite I have lived so much time; he was the first I watched die in front of my eyes.''

My words seemed to weigh heavily upon him; it was everything that has happened didn't matter anymore. The guilt he was feeling despite perfectly knowing I was the guilty one.

I shook my head ''No Alkeyore, don't feel guilt because I'm the one who wronged you, despite the situation could have been handled better you did…that to protect me."

We maintained the eye contact and everything felt like was returning to how it was before ''Any of us is not free of sin it seems."

I gave a light giggle ''I believe we can exchange these sins so we would be free of them, wouldn't you agree'"

''I can tell that is a fair deal." He grasped one of my cheeks with the same care than before, and the smile was the same. "I accept; the past is in the past and present is what only matters."

It was a chance to learn more about him but I couldn't push my luck, many questions were going to remain unanswered but some will be answered at least. '' Alkeyore, your eyes changed many times when you were angry or when you were kind."

''Ah, you speak of the Stigma.''

''Stigma?'' It was totally unknown to me that name, what does it mean or what it is?

He merrily chuckled "Judging by the look on your face, you don't have a clue about the Stigma, but there is no surprise in that after all there are very few who know about it.''

I raised an eyebrow ''Then I'm intrigued to know more."

''Very well, the tale of stigma it's ancient as the magic itself. The stigma has many names Gods eyes, Devil eyes, the forbidden stare, the true eyes, the ones blessed or cursed with those eyes surpass the limits of magic even the greatest of masters are outmatched by the stigma bearers and if those bearers train that ability will become nearly unstoppable however nothing is perfect, because it is unstable in nature.''- He signaled his eyes which suddenly changed again but this time they flared a purple color, then flare disappeared. - ''Its unstable nature creates these flares, and surprisingly is not painful at all. There are many types and each one reward the owner differently the moment they master it; also these types of stigmas have a unique skill. My stigma is the Hades boosting my power in the dark arts as giving me protection from others who try to corrupt me with it."

''What was your gift Alkeyore?'' I asked taking mental notes of the stigma "I can deduce that you mastered your stigma and were rewarded.''

''That's a story for another time.'' he raised from the ground and began to stretch his limbs only after he finished he turned back with a smug smile.''I believe that is your turn to tell me a story.''

I felt a bit lost since I never expect to tell a story, besides it was a long time since I told a story to another pony; there are so many to tell but so little time. ''Oh, well how about the time when..."

Some time later….

If it wasn't for me then we could have stayed right there talking and talking about anything that could have come in mind, aftermath the night princess realized how exhausted she was; I was the one to blame for that by keeping her walking for an entire day however I didn't feel any guilt for that because the guilt I felt was from forcing her to experience the death of other. That event can be a traumatic experience for anybody whose species aren't warriors of birth. Luna fell asleep, and I was finally alone to truly think and understand the weight of the situation. I understood that I was practically a fugitive from the law of Equestria, probably wanted dead or alive; Luna's sister and the other alicorn including the chimera are gods. I was outnumbered, so escaping and hiding was the best course of action for the moment, however I had the advantage of the terrain despite knowing little about the Everfree because they fear the forest worse than a terminal disease which lead me to conclude that they will wait for us to leave the forest. So I decided that when Luna awaken we will be heading north until I discover a place where is safe. There wasn't much to do and it angered me, I felt how my eyes prepared themselves for another energy release of my Stigma so I meditated; it helped me to remain calm and think more and also possibilities.

However my meditation didn't last long.

A scream of true fear fills my ears.

My eyes snapped open, I stood up hoping that I could hear it again so I could track it back to the owner.

And as expected the same scream echoed from the east, but this time I recognized. That kind of scream is the only one that somebody gives when their life is at stake.

I shouldn't get involved but it was an opportunity to learn more about this place.

I wanted to do it alone but for my bad luck Luna woke up from her short slumber, leaving me no other option to let her accompany me on this.

Hopefully, by saving a life will help me to gain a bit more of her damaged trust with me.

'Aid is on its way, just hold on.' 


	10. the races and nations of Avalon

/-/  
/ The races and nations of Avalon edited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

There are many races that call Avalon their home some had been living in the continent since its beginning and others like the ponies came from crossing the sea leaving behind lands that are long forgotten, this is an sizable overview of the races and the nations that are scattered across the Avalonian landmass.

First we start with the natives

Buffalo: A peaceful tribal race that make their homes on the northern edge of the Badlands, the Buffalo had betrayed and abandoned the human gods during the Titan war joining the Alicorn side, now are the followers of the Alicorn Pongaea thus holding an alliance with the pony nations of Saddle Arabia, Equestria and Concordia.

Catji: A feline species rarely seen outside of the southern jungles shaving a border with the Minotaurs and the Dragons sadly the race of Catji is nearly extinct due to lack of female Catji.

Changelings: Demonetized, betrayed and widely prosecuted the Changeling race has been abandoned by all, even by their once friends and allies. All over Avalon not a single place remains for the Changeling to live in safety and few places for them to run to their follow natives turn a blind eye to them and their suffering all but the Minotaurs, hidden away Arachnaponies and the faraway Gryphons who gladly take them in time to time Minotaurian and Gryphonian lands and the waste of the badlands are the last places Changelings can dwell without an arrow nor spell at their backs but even there in there changelings face danger and death in the waste making Minotaurian and Gryphonian lands the true last havens if those last havens fall the changelings are doom. Many Changelings fought along side humans with Minotaurs and Gryphons during the Titan war forging a kinship between the Changeling, Minotaurs and Gryphons an kinship that still stands strong as the day it was forged.

Deer: Despite the Titan war was happening in Avalon the island of the Deer remained outside of the war on terms of neutrally and cutting all ties with the other natives. To this day the deer remain as a neutral nation which completely stays out of Avalon's worries and problems.

Diamond Dogs: The natural enemy of the Gryphons, the two has never seen eye to eye but during the rule of humans and the Titan war their relationship was vastly different; the two races were close as friends would be. Each side helped to build each other capital and other cities, they shared military knowledge explaining why some of their weapon share resemblance. Also there were a few interspecies relationships between them, when the Titan war broke loose the Diamond Dogs joined the human side despite don't being followers of them.

Dragons: Aftermath of the war the Dragons had but cut all ties and communications isolating themselves, nothing or very little is known about them and their history around that time. I s believed that they were on the human side but only 150 or 200 dragons were confirmed to be on that side. They don't care about others that aren't themselves.

Draconequi: According to the legend, Discord is not the only Draconequus in existence however he is the only confirmed Draconequus since he only one who showed himself to others, probably they reside in another realm or dimension. Discord never and probably will never specify that aspect.

Everfree inhabitants.: A collection of various races who call themselves Everfree folk, they protect the last bastion of old Avalon that is the Everfree or more formerly the forest of miracles where they are completely cut off from the other natives by a vast sea of ponies.

Gryphons: A culture based on war and honor to the point that can be called an obsession however in the human the Gryphons ''were more peaceful'' and ''less warlike'' they were content with an peaceful life staying in their own lands with ''annual visits'' by Amothos their patron. However, when the Titan war exploded nearly 70% of the Gryphon race left their homes to join the humans in the war effort, to this very day many songs are sung about their legions fighting side to side with the true gods. There were times when they called Minotaurs, Changelings, Diamond Dogs, Catji their allies. However every single one of them turned their back when the Changelings needed them the most. The Catji treason was somewhat understandable since the Catji were always few in number nor the resources to aid the Changelings but that couldn't be said for the Dragons who possessed strength, resource and numbers yet they turned blind eye and did nothing.

Something smells rotten.

Humans: Gods and Goddess of old Avalon who were according to the native races the greatest rulers the Avalon ever had.

Minotaurs: While now spiteful, many of them remain devoted to the human gods waiting for their return and restore the long awaited peace. When the war started they joined the true gods' side and fought proudly with their fellow allies against everything the Alicorns threw at them; Crystal ponies; Vamponies; Unicorns; Red horns; Earth ponies even Alicorns themselves. In fact the weapon that was used to kill Noveria, the Alicorn of Fire, was an Minotaur's Axe dressed; ironically, with Phoenix feathers. Despite all the victories the war ended when almost all the humans gods were killed in the last battle giving the final victory to the ponies.

All of them had the technological warfare advantage to compensate the lack of magic users; however it wasn't enough to repel the constant attacks. At the end everything resulted in defeat.

The non native races

*The ponies breeds*

Alicorns: Gods and Goddess of the ponies often severing as the rulers of the pony nations or herds.

Arachnaponies: A rare breed of subterranean spider-like ponies known for not only for their six eyes and eight legs but as master in arts of silk manipulation and many members of this breed are known for weaving their silk into tapestries representing historic events. They are also known as the Guardians of knowledge running great hidden libraries (tavern raiders on a side-note). During the Titan war the Arachnids joined the human's side to repay all the kindness the humans held for them unlike the ponies who viewed them as pure abominations of nature. Today they rarely come up to the surface and surprisingly they hold a natural fear for birds.

Bat ponies: A sub species of Pegasus characterized for their bat-like wings and favoritism for the night and of course fruits.

Crystal ponies: A newly revived sub species of Earth ponies know for their crystallized bodies and as front-line soldiers, a type of heavy infantry that was heavily used in every war which the ponies were involved, the Titan war was no exception.

Earth ponies: The most stubborn and down to earth breed of pony also known for their brute strength and incomparable farming skills.

Flutter ponies: An extremely rare breed of pony known for their small size and dwelling inside of fallen trees.

Kelpie: A mostly unheard kind of breed, the Kelpies had always been odd in pony terms with a preference for water; water based magic and traditional isolation. The Kelpies very rarely bother with relations with other races unless they have too (or forced too) despite their rather crude and careless nature, the Kelpies are perhaps the greatest poets and romanticism among the ponies thus earning them the favor of any a mare and without a doubt Cadance, the Alicorn of love, but be warned they are rude and crude by nature if you anger one of them then you'll be sworn in 3532 phrases before being blasted by high pressured water blast.

Lamia: Another nearly extinct species, with the upper body of a pony and the lower body of a snake. Sadly there is not much recorded of this strange breed outside myths such as cannibalism, use of forgotten magic however is known that all sightings of the Lamia had always been female in nature specially during the ''spring heat'', unfortunately from them no stallion will ever mate with one of them.

Pegasus ponies: The fastest of the flier breeds and know for their weather based magic, long history as warrior ponies and extremely prideful in nature.

Sphinx ponies: A desert and plain dwelling with a high taste for meat; sub species of Pegasus these playful feline ponies are known for being most dangerous in close quarters combat and the prosecution of changelings.

Red horns: A sub-species of unicorns that is known for their sharp blood colored horns, thick wild manes, furred coats that were mostly of the color black and gray and last sharp teeth despite they didn't need the consume of meat. (King Sombra is the most known of the Red horns.

Unicorns: The most powerful ponies magical-wise outside of Alicorns are known for their hubris and arrogant nature fortunately a small number redeem them becoming at least tolerable for others .  
Vampire ponies or vampony: Often confused with Bat ponies, this breed is widely known for their diet of blood and meat, the only thing that diference them from the Bat ponies are their draconian eyes despite having no dragon blood in them. Nightmare moon was believed to be a vampony but that was mere rumor.

Wolfponies: perhaps they are the most ''primal'' of the ponies often seen at the border of Equestria and Awan a region now nicknamed Wolf's Den. These ponies are an interesting breed for being a prefect fusion of Equine and Canine features yet because of their wolf or predatory nature they are often exiled from settlements because their diet consist mainly of meat, such thing are often seen for ponies as pure evil and savagery.

Zebras: They are related to the earth ponies however they only posses two colors, white and black. They are neighborhood of the Sphinx, and they are also known as herbalists and shamans due their obsession with rhyming and their conection to the spiritual world.

Their army was four times more than the natives of Avalon since all the popnies who could wield a weapon participated.

The hybrid races

Centaurs ( pony x minotaur) Tirek was the most known Centaur before his death during his battle against the combined forces of Twilight, Discord and Shining, where Shinning earned his ascension by giving the killing blow to Tirek in the terms of stabbing the centaur in the throat with his horn mid-awakening. Heavily taboo by the ponies nations.

Kirins (any pony breed x Dragon) heavily taboo by the Ponies nations, often die during birth. They poosses the form of a pony but the closer one looks the more resemblance he or she has with a dragon.

Hippogiffs (any Pony breed x Gryphon) Heavily taboo by the Ponies nations. Is a rarity to find any of them, their appearance has no problem and sometimes can be confused with a normal gryphon however they possess the bone structure of a pony and some dietary habits.

Gem-hawk dogs (Gryphon x Diamond dog) extremely rare for Griff- Dog couples rarely happen but it does happen. The Current Diamond Dog King is an Gem-hawk dog

Horror (Minotaur x Gryphon x Sphinx pony) heavily taboo by Ponies Tirek's brother Scorpan is an Horror that currently dwells in Sleipnir's Temple (Northern Roama Imperia) as high priest.

THE NATIONS

Starting with Native Nations

Awan (Diamond Dog) West of Equestria stretching to the free states at it's north east and south the Gryphon colonies with an Minotaurian-Saddle Arabian at Awan's southern most tip. Current Ruler the Gem hawk dog King; Melos One-paw.

Buffalo tribes: South of Equestria with saddle Arabia at its west and Concordia in the east, north of the badlands ( in between the Buffalo and Concordia is an passage way to the badlands and this passage way is also part of the badlands. Current ruler Chief Thunderhooves

Catiao (Catji) shaving a border with the Minotaurs in the north and the Dragons in the east with its back to the sea. Currant ruler Lord Bushtail

Cervides (Deer) West of Awan south of The Gryphon kingdom. Current ruler Tender Doe

*Everfree*: Is an independient nation however is seen as part of Equestria, also it acts as the heart of Equestria. ''Rulers'' Grimmnjor and Valeria

Minos (Minotaur): South of Awan, with the Dragons and the Catji to the south, west of Saddle Arabia with a passage way into the badlands south of Saddle Arabia under Minotaur's control Currently Ruled by the old King Earth-breaker who soon will leave this world

The Badlands (while it's Changeling country it is not a nation) surrounded by Concordia and Buffalo to the north, Zerica and the sea to the east, Saddle Arabia to the west and the dragons to the south there are two ''safe'' ways into the badlands. Merlin's Pass (between Concordia and Buffalo which can take you into Equestria) and Amothos's Gate (south of Saddle Arabia yet north of Dragon lands which can take you to Minotaurian lands safely) ''Ruler'' Queen Chrysalis

The Grand Draconic Empire: (Dragon) The southernmost nation and largest nation in Avalon only match by Equestria in size. South of the badlands and Amothos's Gate west of Catiao, south of the Minotaurs. Current Ruler Dragon king Skyrim Swift- talons

The Gryphon kingdom and colonies (Gryphon) The kingdom is the northern most island off the coast of the colonies, and Awan, north of the deer. The Colonies north of Awan, west of Maretoneia, south of Roama Imperia. The colonies act as both an foot hold and a staging point for the Kingdom's attempts retake the Avalonian mainland and return it to native control. Current Ruler Melos's Elder Half- Brother Gryphon King Elron High-Talon

The Pony Nations

Concordia (an majorly sphinx pony focus nation) southeast of Equestria north of Zerica east of the badlands Ruled by Geinzah

Coltland (Free state) All free states lie between the lands of Awan, Equestria, Roama Imperia, The Gryphon Colonies (part the Gryphon kingdom). Acting as a buffer zone for all four Nations. Ruler Duke Grey-bread

Crystal Empire (Crystal pony focus nation and a vassal of Equestria) The smallest nation in Avalon while holding 98% of Crystal pony breed's population. Ruled by Cadance and Shining armor

Equestria (holds all pony breeds) Largest Pony Nation in Avalon and the second largest nation of Avalon in size. Ruled by Celestia, Luna, and soonly Twilight. Together with Awan, Equestria and parts of northern Saddle Arabia, 80% of Tanslymaneia forms middle Avalon

Ibex (Free state) All free states lie between the lands of Awan, Equestria, Roama Imperia, The Gryphon Colonies (part the Gryphon kingdom). Acting as a buffer zone for all four Nations. Ruler Duke Wise words

Maretoneia (Free state) All free states lie between the lands of Awan, Equestria, Roama Imperia, The Gryphon Colonies (part the Gryphon kingdom). Acting as a buffer zone for all four Nations. Rulers Duke and Duchess Prideheart

Prance (Free State) All free states lie between the lands of Awan, Equestria, Roama Imperia, The Gryphon Colonies (part the Gryphon kingdom). Acting as a buffer zone for all four Nations. Ruled by the Noble House of Seed

Saddle Arabia (holds all pony breeds) Ruled by Pongaea Saddle Arabia lies off of southern western border of Equestria yet south of Awan cutting Minos off the land route to the more northern natives despite this fact the Arab ponies are unable to hold the sea route to Awan and the faraway Gryphon kingdoms and the far south routes to the Catji and Dragons lands also unable the find Amothos's Gate the secret route to the Badlands

Roama Imperia (Pegasus focus) Ruled by The Voice of Sleipnir, the Northern most nation in Avalon with an long history of warfare with Tanslymaneia and what is now the Free states

Tanslymaneia (Bat pony Focus) Ruler Count Vlad Von-Crow while most of Tanslymaneia is middle Avalonian, the upper part of the county is part of northern Avalon make a rivalry between the Von-Crows family who traditional led the southern nobles and the Longhorn family who led the northern nobles it is said that the Von-Crows are Vampoines not true bat ponies

Zerica (Zebra focus) Ruler Warlord Zerin Crazed-hoof south of Concordia and east of the badlands with the sea to Zerica's south and east 


	11. Chapter 5 part 2

/-/  
/ Chapter 5 An scream part 2 edited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

A few moments ago Moonlit pov

''Something's not right.'' my mind warned me once more since I had been following the new tracks from yesterday, I couldn't ignore it. The more time I spent following my quest the worse it became, I couldn't take it anymore and immediately checked at full detail my surroundings noticing that things were not in its place; the guardians were gone and I was the only one who remained there.

I was perfectly aware of the situation however I opted to ignore this small problem and continue with my quest because the tracks which I found were fresh, but since there was some disturbance and I needed to find the source as quick as possible. However the fate had other plans for me when I felt the force of the wind pass next my head forcing me to pullback so I could scan my surroundings and then notice Ia steel arrow deeply buried on the tree. The natural instincts appeared, the burning fire deep within me grew ready to be delivered to my assailants.

The arrow came from the east where my eyes meet a small contingent of Gryphons, the numbers of feather-brains could be counted with the due time but things were perfectly clear at mere sight, I was vastly outnumbered. They stared at me with their eyes filled with malice and wicked amusement, their grins only proved my point right; they were going to kill me if I didn't fight back.

''Well well, look at this lads.'' I could hear the venomous voice coming from their leader's beak ''Looks like we caught ourselves a pony.''

The wind passed through my sharp teeth, they can tear flesh with ease and feather wouldn't be much of a problem except that they may get stuck between them.. ''Leave this place, your are not welcomed here over-sized bird.''

The Gryphons laughed off my warning as if it was a mere joke, the leader however looked at me and signaled the others to shut their beaks. ''My my such hate, specially coming from a pony." I could see the mock, his confidence everything he was radiating. Everything about him warned me deeply;I should have left when I could. "Tell me pony, where did you find the courage to give us orders?"

They looked down at me, but I knew it could be an advantage if things went south. The element of surprise is essential in battle. "The forest knows, and the guardians are nowhere to be found your mere presence is an offense."

"I see…" No matter what he did, I knew everything was an act to mock me. "There is a problem...stupid pony."

"WE WILL LEAVE WHEN WE WANT, AIN'T THAT RIGHT BOYZ?!''

''RIGHT LION-HEART!'' The group of birds shouted in unison showing their loyalty to their leader, if the guardians were near that action would have signed their death sentence.

''You hear that pony, nobody ain't leaving.'' His tone of voice was fueling my rage. ''Can you guess why?''

''No I can't guess why since I'm not a stupid bird.'' I hissed at him once more, who didn't seem to be affected of my insults.

"You should show some respect or bad things might come to your way.'' The leader replied me with his cold eyes, I felt how could they were that a shiver ran on my spine. Then both wings flared open creating a weak wave of wind that made all the scattered leaves fly away. That was the signal, his squad unsheathed their weapons and started to circle me, there were no exceptions; all of them wanted me dead. ''However before we begin allow me to enlighten you, one my boyz went of a small scout mission and never came back, we searched for him then and found him gone of this world.''

''You think I had something to do with that body, don't you?''

He nodded with no further expression. ''Yes for a pony you figure out things, rather quickly but then again you are not a pony, you are a Kirin.'' It didn't matter to them if I was a pony or a Kirin, there were no exceptions in their hunt list.

There was no point to argue against them yet I did.''I had nothing to do with your missing bird.'' I spat at him showing my utter disgust at his accusation, yet on the inside my hopes to remain alive became less and less, the amount of enemies I was going to face were unfair; it was an impossible feat.

''There I beg to differ Kirin, Erik was not mauled nor ripped to shreds, instead he was burned alive meaning, not only that you see; some scouts saw you near the place where he died, everything points that you are the responsible.'' I didn't kill him, but his deduction pointed me and anybody would think the same in his situation.

I didn't like anything about the present, many hunters were around me; leaving me nowhere to run and with unsheathed weapons ready to pierce me if I did a bad move.

''I was only passing through, is just an unfortunate coincidence that your comrade's corpse was near. '' It was worth a shot, despite knowing how stubborn that race can get.

However I was surprised when the over-sized bird folded both wings were they belonged and looked at me, then he gave a cocky smirk. ''If you were innocent then you wouldn't have adopted such an hostile stance to begin with, you are a threat.'' The sharp sound of a blade unsheathing send me shivers to my spine."Any last request?"

The hostility of the environment was too much to bear, my instincts wanted me to run away at the minimal chance but that chance was slim to zero. After all I was only delaying the inevitable. ''Yes just one...'' I made up my mind and concentrated the flame within me, I felt the flame rising to my throat then to my mouth getting ready to unleash tartarus against the fools who closed distance. ''Burn!''

The torrents of flames unleashed upon them was quick; the ones who didn't react in time were engulfed by them. What tried to come from the sea of fire was quickly silenced, nothing could make it out alive once it reaches you. The emanating sound was cracking and the smell only enraged the fellow hunters more as their natural bloodlust increased while the need for avenge burned as much a the flames the kirin made.

Despite I got the advantage at the beginning it didn't last much, breath fire is exhausting and requires a lot of concentration; thing that I couldn't miss now. Very few were caught by my attack meaning that more were still able to fight. But there was something that I completely forgot, I did fire. n other words I burned bodies and a few things of my surroundings creating a wall of smoke which limited my vision and my smell range. The wall of smoke could was a double edged sword, it could be very useful just as it could be deadly.

Perhaps I was just too hasty with trying to incinerate them at once.

The wind was vivid, and the constant flapping of wings told me that they weren't going to land any time soon. The gap of disadvantage became wider, trying to land a blow on them was a futile dream the only thing I could do was to wait for them to do a dive attack; I perfectly knew about breathing fire again but in that position they could easily dodge it and if I were to use my bow they would charge at me without a second thought.

But the smoke revealed itself giving me the solution to my problems.

I ran where the fire was still ablaze and breathed more, increasing the volume. It might go out of control and create a forest fire of great scale but my survival is all what mattered to me. Being a Kirin allowed me to endure fire for a while, but if I were to over exceed that I will get burned.

Moments later it was very difficult me for breath at all, my nose had been rendered useless for the fight. My vision had very little help for it too but at least I had my ears to help me.

The time became critic as I was in the middle of Tartarus, and I feared the worst that they would have decided to leave me there and die for the lack of air.

"FORMATION 3!" Or that was I thought.

A Griffin might not have the same wing power of a normal Pegasus but they can still do what they do. Amd o them was to simulate a small tornado powerful enough to disperse the entire cloud of protection leaving me there open to any attack.

Then I was there stunned unmoving with my jaw hanging around.

"Quite interesting plan you did there but we cannot accept that." The leader looked with what I could deduce was a smirk of mockery. "Three take the front and one the back." The coldness was clear, what he just said was the plan to bring me down and knowing that he said it aloud proved that they hadn't considered much of a threat despite what I did moments before.

I didn't have time to change my stance and they were already on me, three birds in front and one trying to go behind; but easily avoidable by giving constant step to the side. 'Where are they?' Everfree folk they should be here by now'' I was becoming more and more desperate as the time passed, my mind held tight on the possibility that I was going to be saved somehow but other part of me told me that the escape or salvation was a complete fantasy out of my reach.

I didn't want to show it but I really wanted to cry.

It was just unfair, I only wanted to search for my parents.

Am I a bad Kirin?

Please help.

Somebody.

I don't want to die.

Alkeyore's perspective

Nature was never kind to me and it didn't have exceptions, time was essential and every second decreased the chances of survival of the owner. Being sore was an understatement but my will maintained my legs in movement, at least my clothes provided some kind of protection but not for free; every branch I passed or a bush of thorns a small piece of it stayed behind; at the end maybe I will be dressed in rags but thankfully I had some spare clothes in storage in my pocket dimension. The farther I went the stronger my necromancy became, event which only occurs when death has arrived.

Not a good sign, not in the slightest.

Luna was behind me I was totally aware of her presence, I was in the dire need to use my dark arts but by doing so Luna might feel it and probably panic, trying to counter as response but there were little options left to achieve our goal. It was difficult but not impossible to cast a spell in my current position but hiding it was another story; but feeling the souls of the fallen nearing to me gave me no other option.

The flare of the stigma ignited once more as my lips pronounced the corrects words and language, asking for a trade; souls for support.

The answer was immediately, I could no longer feel the weight of my body; it was like I had become one with the wind and as an unstoppable breeze I advanced toward my objective. All my surroundings became blurry to my vision and my others senses became void to my brain, the only thing I was aware of is advance, advance, advance.

"Alkeyore!"

And I was back.

The newly acquired strength vanished leaving me behind, but this time not alone.

Beside me was the princess of the night who left me astonished that she kept up with my pace and also that she didn't seem to notice what kind of magic I casted moments before I was halted. But I was aware of her condition, I couldn't be left in the doubt especially if she was just right beside me struggling to give an appropriate breath.

I felt the presence souls of the fallen aimlessly wandering across the woods, dancing with the wind. Perhaps I was too late to rescue the unfortunate being, but I was not late to help the alicorn who exhausted her body till the very end to show her true intentions.

She was there laying on the ground, her hair gracefully spread all over her form. Her chest rose and fell sometimes in a moderate rhythm but other times erratic. The little rest she had was not even close to restore her a fraction of her energy, I would have helped her but hearing the scream cleansed created on my mind and I went to aid the owner.

There was no need to think twice on my decision,

I knelled next to her and my hand pressed lightly on her forehead, my lips pronounced the necessary and a circle was formed around her while an aura of light engulfed her exhausted form.

You learn for the sake of knowledge.

Others search for weakness.

And I was the latter.

But some spells from their library are very useful in dire situations, Luna will be on her feet...hooves in no time.

With her out of the reach of danger, I decided to continue with my main objective even if I have already failed in that assignment, because at end I am just helping a stranger there is no reason to mourn for him or her if death had already fallen.

''Alkeyore...'' Her calm voice had stopped me twice, but only momentarily after all I had other matters to attend to.

"Luna I will not lie to you, death has already been claimed lives and with my presence more will be claimed" There was no need to turn back and watch her face, the face of an innocent being who has never experienced the death before never change no matter the race or age.

"I understand…"

It was time to leave…

"But promise me that you will not let the worse of you come out!"

Mere words were stopping me...

The tension on my muscles felt like my flesh become rock as a weight on my shoulder had been placed. I…

It was my decision after all, not hers.

"No promises…" And my feet began made their way to the woods, leaving her behind.

Only to be halted by a powerful flash of light which blocked my way and tried to blind my vision.

"There is always another way." The spark of fury burned once more within me at hearing her say the words of the one I loathe.

"Are those your words or your sister's?"

She was rendered speechless immediately staring at me with wide eyes which clearly showed the sentiment of being hurt, but as I stated before I had other things to attend.

"So be it, I shall no longer question your belief but please give the meaning of mercy a chance."

Without looking moving my gaze I walked past her. "Perhaps I will."

But not this day.

Nothing between us needed to be say, she had her own ideals and beliefs as I had my own. Yet the moment I gave the first step forward I felt her also moving, without a second though I silently casted the restrictions spells I knew that will not harm her.

She would have been a disturbance and weakness.

The more I went further the louder the harmony of battle sounded on my ears, metal clashing against metal combined with the war cries as with the cries of pain. That morbid melody was proof enough that I still had time to rescue the endangered life or lives that were on the verge of death.

But then it stopped.

That was not a good hint.

But I still moved with caution.

Finally I was within reach of them and my eyes witnessed the abomination of the battle. But my stigma was released when I saw with my very eyes the reason of why the symphony of the battle stopped its tune.

I leaped from my hiding place with a spell ready to be casted by hand my hand which thirsted for fresh blood, ancient battle-cry of my clan was used after so long. ''THE RAVEN FLY ONCE AGAIN!''

Moonlit's perceptive

All around me was different of what I recall.

The forest changed.

I changed.

And I'm tired.

So tired.

I really wanted a nap, a well deserved one.

But…

I just couldn't

I couldn't die being clueless about my origins and the real me, or what I was supposed to be.

No matter if I was going beyond my limits, I needed to show my stance against certain death.

My body needed a moment to relax my sore muscles, but the air constantly nagged me since it always brought dust upon my fresh injuries on my body. They weren't mortal wounds thankfully, but the warm feeling enveloping me clearly told me that they needed to be take care of as soon as possible.

But then I was laying on the ground.

'How?'

I thought I was determined to remain stand and keep fighting, so why I ended up on the ground?

Much to my dismay the grass was too comfortable, did I say that I wanted to have a nap?

But where did the pain go?

I remembered that my whole body was filled with superficial wounds and every time a breeze passed it hurted me; but then on the ground nothing could be felt.

Everything was blurry, I couldn't tell the difference between...things anymore.

My will slowly but steadily started to leave me behind,

"It seems that Kirin aren't that weak, eh?"

My vision returned to me at the instant that damned voice made itself present, the rage mixed hate ignited fueled my body to try to get up and deliver another blow to those bastards but all was meet with a blunt strike on my ribs.

"But the weak should know their respective place.''

Their numbers had been reduced but they were still a lot of them around, but they didn't seem to care for their fallen despite they dragged me into this mess for a fallen comrade; how hypocrite they can be? The exhaustion was beginning to drag me away to the comfort of the darkness but I didn't want to go for the sake of my quest, yet at looking at them I was hesitating... Perhaps I can leave unnoticed, I had little rest which might be enough to crawl away.

But something swift and fast passed through my hind leg and suddenly I couldn't feel nothing more than more warmth bathing me; however it didn't last that numb sensation was replaced by pure agonizing pain. I was silent on the outside but on the inside the wails of agony echoed.

"You are a little rascal, aren't you? What a dishonorable action trying to escape after being defeated." Such words coming from his disgusting mouth fueled the rage within me but being helpless to react or to do something just turn it down. "What's the problem with you boys?"

''Sorry, we were discussing on what to do with the pony.'' One of them with grey wings spoke up.

''You have permission to do whatever you want, a lowly life like her doesn't concern me at all."

The same bird chuckled as his head turned to me showing me a face filled with ill intentions, then it leaned closer to his leader's ears.

His face didn't contort to anything, he looked at me with disdain. ''If that is what they want…"

''Yes it is, we just want our payback on her, and it will help us to sleep some us much better."

''Tsch…so be it then...do as you please.'' The leader turned with a look of disgust and walked away. "I will see if there is something salvageable from those idiots."

The grey gryphon looked uneasy at hearing the words of his leader but it quickly vanished when he set his stare on me.

"We have permission!" He shouted and every bird around cheered in sick joy, it disgusted me.

Then I felt my tail being pulled, dragging me to be close to him. "We are going to have lots of fun pony."

That word immediately destroyed any kind of trance I was in, my eyes were mere pinpricks and the despicable strength I gathered I hit his chin with my tail as hard as I could, or the what was possible to be considered painful.

I didn't want that.

This wasn't happening.

It must be a dream.

A horrible but horrible dream.

Somehow I was crawling away no destination in particular came to my mind; but anywhere was better than being near those bastards. My claws grabbed the grass as my life depend on it, and then using that grip I pulled myself to keep going yet i never managed to move a miserable meter before he recovered from the hit.

''Don't make this harder!,'' After he yelled his anger towards me I felt my head being lifted up by my hair and then smashing it on the ground, I was able to hear the impact and my focus became even more difficult to hold. But I knew that I needed to get away.

The disgusting bird placed his claw without care around my throat trying to choke me but the other was near my range and without any hesitation I bite it and began to chew it without any remorse.

The blood and the scream mixed very well, giving me a moment of self satisfaction but it wouldn't change my situation; perhaps I just worsened it.

What came next was numb but I knew that the pain was there, right at the back of my head but at least I knew that somehow the ground was serving as a cushion but being smashed against it so many times until my teeth released his claw it really didn't bring me any comfort at all.

"HELP ME TO GET THIS CUNT!"

I could only lick my lips savoring his blood as a refreshing drink, even if I didn't find liking in that.

Again I felt my legs being pulled as they dragged me to them, this time I was surrounded before I could react the binding of my tail and my hind legs; I tried to bite but then a talon was already on my neck bringing me down to the ground with force, the my forelegs were the only limbs which were free of their bind but they were useless.

Being trapped filled with utter terror and despair, I didn't care what they said in the slightest m first and primary concern was to get out somehow as soon as possible; struggling hoping to get away was hopeless and fighting my was neither an option, my whole body was beyond its limits.

'Where are the guardians?'

I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"We need to make sure that she can't fight back any longer."

A blade pierced my skin and drew lines on my hind legs hitting my nerves which only intensified the agony that I was feeling again.

'I thought Grimmnjor cared for me.'

They kept moving the blade around opening more wounds.

'Why did you abandoned me?'

"I think that will be enough, we should hurry or she might die of bleed out."

"Just heat a metal and use it to close the wounds."

"Alright."

They wouldn't...

'''Hiss-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' I screamed.

And screamed

And screamed

"Add some salt too!"

Finally I couldn't hold any longer, I openly wept on the ground; I was only a kid trying to act as an adult or a warrior.

A foolish kid with a foolish dream.

''Do ya like that Kirin?'' Mocked one of the bastards; they were just too many and my head felt like it was ready to explode; the constant hit also made my focus difficult; however I knew that it wasn't that grey bird whose claw I destroyed.

''This is how we felt when ya burnt some of us alive, it's only fitting for ya to feel the same.'' And again without mercy they poured more salt on one of my many wounds, the burning sensation was unbearable which only added more tears staining my face.

However it didn't end there, I felt their disgusting claws trace around my body as they laughed; I felt how slowly their claws found my rear. In that moment I panicked again, I wasn't going to allow that to happen while I'm still alive; I might had lost the battle but I still had my spirit with me, I felt pressure in my binned parts trying to hold me but the more I fought the weaker the got. But again that momentum didn't last; they hit me one the back of my head.

In that exact moment I felt everything go black and white. I couldn't understand why but then I found myself on the ground laying on my back with the exception that I my limbs were strongly tied with something that I couldn't tell, if it was rope I could have broke free again.

''I will start, that bitch must be put in her place."

Then a figure was over me, I didn't know who was and couldn't see nothing but a silhouette over me; yet I was aware of what was going to happen to me. "No...please…"And that was my last breath.

The only response I got was a cruel laugh from them. "Like we are going to listen to you!"

He leaned closer.

And closer.

And closer.

'THE RAVEN FLIES ONCE AGAIN!

Everything went black.

Alkeyore's P.o.V

My clan's battle cry was the beginning of a battle or better said my battle, I never expected to war arrive upon me soon but the need to satisfy that pleasure was always present in me.

It was time for my vision to change and see everything as it should be,when everything around you finally explodes everybody on the battlefield begins to yell, cry, and attack you can only use one simple thing.

The reasoning.

Then I only needed to close my eyes and the moment I open them the bastards in front of me became nothing more than mere targets, before I can leave the battlefield all targets must be down.

That might turn me into a monster…

But if I follow Luna's pleads and see the bastards as a human being then I wouldn't be able to dispatch any of them.

War never changes, it will found you if you haven't found it yet.

It was time to satisfy that feeling of mine.

They never stood a chance, my battle cry left some of them still in stupor state leaving many opening which I used and claimed another life, eating his life force boosting my power. The indirect signal was made and one by one they charged against me to embrace the cold touch of death, they never realized that the shadows were my current weapon. The shadows materialized in the form of spikes coming from the ground impaling anybody who was close enough. Death by impaling is painful but when I'm the one who is impaling you then pray for your god because the agony cannot be described with mere screams. The spikes didn't had any kind of self consciousness but only obeyed of what I told them when they caught a victim, play with the unfortunate until the last drop of blood fell from the body. Impaling was too easy, but the second phase was different, like a desperate rat it will try to find ways to exit the body there was not predetermined location, it always changed; sometimes it existed through an eye or legs. Watching them screaming in pain as my weapon searched it exist created a demoralizing atmosphere showing how helpless they were against me. However the torture didn't end there, because from the inside they would meet their so desired demises, I patiently watched as the performance reached its final stage; the victim was right there above hanging without a hint of life on his eyes so he could become a beautiful rose decorated with thorns, it was quick but effective; a body filled with so many spikes that couldn't be called natural. Every thorn dripped with blood, and as I said before they will not stop until the last drop was spilled, all the things retracted to their original place only to return with force and repeat the process several times. For the ones below who only watched in horror knew that water is not the only thing that can rain.

Claiming a life shouldn't be taken as a pleasurable act, but as a message.

One that they never got, even if they were beyond of terrified the kept their battle stance."I need to end this quickly,'' I wanted to finish as soon as possible not because they posed a threat to me, but the one who I came to save was in terrible condition and the more time passed the less time I had to heal her, reducing her chances to survive the ordeal.

"FORMATION 1 AND 3 NOW!" A new voice appeared on the scene, judging by how he shouted and all those worthless things obeyed in an instant showed that he was the leader.

What remained of the targets formed in common lines of defense and offense while other were searching ways to flank me. They would have never been able to do that.

While the formation is a old and very reliable tactic for the battlefield is not very effective against one opponent, it was meant to fight another armed group. Even more that I am the one who they are fighting...it amuses me, and remind me back in my homeland; when I fought in wars. But I didn't have time to keep thinking in the old days, since they weren't giving me time for that; after all they tried to shoot me an arrow from a distance, but I was able to see the responses. They were scared, better said they were beyond terrified causing their aim to become a joke; and the melee combatants watching that their ranged weapon weren't going to do them any good decided to go for another direct attack. My shadows throw them the bodies of their deceased right at them destroying the momentum of their charge; turning it into a stupid run for their lives. The slower of the group was soon found within my magic range; he never had a chance to scream.

His life was already gone from his eyes leaving only an empty thin body, feathers slowly fell from the body showing that under that layer was only a skeletal figure covered in dried skin. Thanks to his life my perimeter increased in size giving me more range to attack and kill; and then I felt how my instincts yelled at me to keep draining them for their life and souls, those two might not have a real taste but at draining them and practically eating them gave me a pleasurable sensation to my body which felt highly intoxicating to me but then at destroying their bodies forcing the sky to rain blood also gave me morbid satisfaction. Their emotions just made it better for me, every time one of them dropped dead on the ground only increased the pool of despair and utter fear, which I constantly consumed for my own gain.

But I can't go overboard, I had an objective before I started a massacre in the forest.

The last idiot who charged at me received one of the worst punishment created by the men, being cut in half but not that type where you can see your legs away from your body, the one which starts to separate your body from the pelvis and goes upward literally ripping you in half, the moment I started he pleaded, cried, yelled but I didn't care for his words at all. So I proceeded without hesitation; the joints that connects his legs with his pelvis started ted to crack, I clearly heard them despite he screamed so loud in pain; it didn't take long before the the flesh and skin started to give in and being teared apart, blood flowing like a small fountain as his screams turned into desperate wails. More force applied and his bones from that part cracked and gave more room to more space to be teared apart like a piece of paper, this punishment is given for criminals of any kind it didn't matter the intensity of the crime, because it didn't mattered how you died because at the end you are dead.

In matter of seconds after the first bone broke he was already splinted in two parts, each part hanging in a different place, all his internal organs falling to the ground as well as his blood falling like buckets, only more death weight to add to the now turned red grass of below.

The only living things left in the battlefield was the bleeding mare, the squad leader and myself. The last gryphon was breathing hard as his eyes looked frantically any kind of escape however his face showed no emotion or at least that was supposed to show. Moments later he ran at the direction of the one who I came to save and placed his sword near her neck, the victim was still unconscious and unaware of what was happening at the moment. Even if he tried to show confidence his eyes were enough to me to tell that he was also scared, who wouldn't?

''I don't care for her life but you seem to care, now move.'' Such act of cowardice made my blood boil, even if he was going to obey me the death was going to be slow and I would enjoy every second of it.

''Let her go coward." my cold darkening voice whispered like a sleeping dragon ''Obey and your end shall come quick, Gryphon'' It was a lie but he didn't need to know that.

''My end will not be this day.'' scoffed the coward, ''You came for this Kirin and my blade is on her throat, one wrong movement and she will join her kin in the Edar. I will take my leave while you remain there.''

I laughed, I just laughed. ''No, it seems that you are unaware of your current situation." A dark smile slowly creeped on my lips, as I felt getting another color; i couldn't tell which color but it had a clear effect on him.

''Don't you dare laugh at me, I am the one in charge! The Gryphon finally lost his composure after being against a wall.

''Are you truly?'' My arm stretched, and my hand was wide making sure that he was directly watching at the palm of my hand. The shadows around me started to morph around my hand taking the form of an amorphous object. The image wasn't clear but when I started to squeeze said imitation his eyes widened in realization, and the form became clear to his eyes. ''Do you REALLY believe that you have power over others?''

He said nothing in return, yet his breath rhythm quickened to point that he was forcing his breaths. Then he screamed his utter disbelief, frustration and impotence all in one single but long scream.

That feeling of power, that feeling in which you decided who lives and who dies….

Is...

"Grasp Heart."

Refreshing.

Another weight to the ground painted in red was added, more food for the insects of this place and any other animal.

It was over.

But it was already over the moment I stepped in, it was time to do for what I came for.

With a simple glance on her form, I was able to tell that any of the wounds were not really life threatening however the amount of them put her life in danger to dying by bleed out, a quick healing spell stopped the bleeding at least for a while, so I had time for search a safer place where her wounds could be treated.

But for the dead around me, they brought me amusement; I dare to say that I went easy on them, they deserved worse because what they were about to commit was unforgivable.

Luna's pov

''Horse-apples!'' I mentally screamed as I continue to struggle with Alkeyore's conjectured chains, every dispel I knew had no effect on them ''Curse that human for leavening me here bound by these chains!'' Despite of our mutual agreement I knew that I needed to go with him to help to understand that death never bring a solution, even if he made me hesitate I knew that what I said were my words not my sister's. However the moment I tried to go many chains erupted from the ground trapping me there and then I saw a shield form around me. I was upset, that was understatement because he was treating me like I was some fragile filly with no knowledge of the world. I fought monsters like Sombra and also older gods; Discord is a perfect example. I knew that I could handle a fight and win without the need to draw blood. ''Are you sure of that?'' that infernal voice in my head made itself present once again with its poisonous words ''Every single battle which you took part had a sole thing in common; your sister. You were always at her side like a lost puppy, maybe Alkeyore learned the truth about you after hearing the words of your sister coming from your mouth and decided to leave you here all alone and defenseless against any kind of threat."

''No, I trust him that he will come back for me."

''How can you be so sure? you don't really know about him and is foolish to believe that the powerful would care for the weak, even less seek companionship from the likes of you." I couldn't let this poison get the best of me.

''Your ignorance amuses me, now begone!'' That cursed voice always pestered me to no end, but as long as I believe and have hope I will prevail. Yet its words marked me because they held true I didn't really know nothing about my fellow god, but perhaps it was an exaggeration so I needed to recall the past events that I spent with him outside of comforting me; standing up to Celestia; meeting and explaining me about his familiar, Aroo; the confrontation about him being a monster and of course the scream. It was true…. there wasn't much to go on him, accepting that was painful that voice had a small victory against me.

'His titles... I remember now...'

I have many names given to me in my years I am Alkeyore Blood-raven, Hexing beast, Alkeyore the Shadow Devil to the Tahuians, The Lord of the realm hidden in shadows, Last of the Lords of Magic''

The titles, how could I have forgotten about his titles?

If I remember correctly his titles served mostly as warnings to his enemies, Hexing beast came from a curse he cast on a noble.

Shadow Devil to the 'Tahuians'... what had he done to earn that name?

The Lord of the realm hidden in shadows...is he some sort of leader or ruler of some kind?

Then there's The Last of the Lords of Magic what did he meant by that? It raised many question that I couldn't hope to answer and the only one with the answer was him and nobody else. But that was concerned with his past and for that to happen he needs to speak to me and tell me about himself and his problems just I did with him, having a shoulder to rest and seek comfort after so long was really...nice. Not even my sister could ever hope to give me that sensation, I needed to get ahold of myself first because having a real friend after so long was everything that I needed.

I was told that I was beautiful, but that can be said by anypony and the words doesn't really hold any true at all, but when my friend told me that I couldn't help but feel embarrassment overwhelm me but at the same time happiness, true happiness.

However still I am still furious with him from his actions, though I had partial fault but that didn't excuse his actions, the moment he arrives I will give him a piece of my mind. In the meantime I was only able to wait and try to search a comfortable position on the grass below me, there was no point in further struggling. But I didn't had any time to close my eyes when my ears perked up at the sound of agonizing screams of despair, it was horrible and terrifying. But at the same time it brought sadness and dread upon me at knowing that Alkeyore didn't take my words into consideration and did what he thought was the right thing. I wished that I could move my hooves so I could somehow try to avoid the reality but as more screams came I knew that I couldn't escape. It was just sounds, perhaps Alkeyore didn't want me to see him doing those acts, perhaps he really cared for me and my well being. He was justified somehow, but chaining me at the ground really hurted me and I was sure that he didn't have an excuse for that, my opinion was going to be heard no matter what.

Then there was silence.

But not for long.

My ears perked up at the sound of leaves being crushed beneath something, and the way each sound came i only expected Alkeyore was the owner of those hoofsteps, despite I wasn't sure of how I should express my anger towards him I was going to do it regardless.

I felt the magic chains fade away releasing me from their prison, ''Alke-'' I start only to stop in the middle of my speech I couldn't help to stare at my friend's form with wide eyes his robes were stain with blood the stench of death and burnt flesh was heavy in the air around him, an entire arm was drench with red but really made my heartache was the young sleeping Kirin filly he was carrying in his arms. The Kirin herself was equally drenched in blood and I couldn't contain my shock the moment my eyes revealed to me her wounds...

I couldn't think that there was somebody who could do this to a young filly, it was beyond cruel; no rational being would do this yet she is the proof of that I didn't know how to properly react. Alkeyore however just stood there staring at me, and his eyes told me many things; from coldness, and hate to care and concern.

''Alkeyore'' I said softly trotting next to the Dark wizard being very careful in my approach so the injured filly didn't wake up, it was better if she rested. ''what happened to her?'' The answer was obvious but I really needed to hear it with my own ears to truly believe it.

''Gryphons...'' he said without looking up to me while his soft amber eyes watched the Kirin's chest rise and low for every breath that she gave. ''They attacked her, Luna we don't have much time, we really need to find a safe place." His hand glowed and the filly was enveloped by a purple aura for a brief period of time. "I have to constantly cast to keep her from bleeding to death, but this is only a temporary solution. She needs to be healed immediately..''

Many places came to my mind at that moment, but as I started to discard each and every single one of them, because they were inside Equestria borders. But when I glanced around me I remembered that there was only one place in the forest where we could be relatively safe from harm, but it also was a place in Avalon which I never wanted to see again even less return. "The castle of the two royal pony sisters"

The very same wrenched place where not only I became Nightmare moon, but also the place where I was forced to become the unwanted daughter of Sleipnir. But the life of one of my subjects was more important than old griefs and painful memories. ''I know of a place''

''Then do it, anywhere might be better than none at all.'' he sighed in some kind of relief as he stared at me with serious eyes.'"She only has hours.''

I nod lighting up my horn I cast the spell sending us to my old home with an pop

Everfree Castle Nightmare's pov

My small hooves echoed through the long and empty crumbling passageway, from the memories I was given by Luna I remember that the room I just left used to be Sleipnir's and Faust's old bedroom which happened to have the last bed in the entire ruin castle which I could actually sleep somewhat comfortable because every time I went to sleep there the putrid smell of lust always remained there even if happened many years to count. usually sleep at when I could stomach the the lingering scent of the Alicornian king's lust... I could only shudder at the mere thought of the countless vile acts that happened on that bed; I could never hope to feel clean after sleeping there. For my luck I knew the location of a small pond in which I always bathed doing my best to remove the filth of my body, it was impossible to remove all the filth from my body but least I could feel somewhat clean. I didn't have the luxuries of lotions or special equipment that could help me in my cleaning but a small but rough brick worked perfectly. After my very much needed bath I headed to the principal room of the whole castle which used to be a glorious throne room where the rulers sat and received many guests, and just like them I sat right there, where a throne should be, so I could be comfortable while I watched the city of Canterlot in the distance waiting...hoping for one day in which mother will come for me and take me away from this place, while I have wings, they weren't fully developed meaning that I couldn't fly yet. For mortal ponies they could fly only a few weeks after being born while for us Alicorns it was different, since we are immortal we age slowly and it will take at least eighteen years before I could give my first experimental flights, but I had waited and waited to the point that maybe in another five or six years I could start to touch the sky. But before that time come I will wait here as I admire the sky hoping that mother will come to the castle seeking old memories.

Yet I knew better, I was aware that I was only being a fool for believing that she will come back, I knew she would never come back to this place because she hated everything about this castle, especially the memories. Probably if the truth about my existence reach her ears then she would personally come and destroy this place along with me.

My eyes began to water at the thought, the strange eyes of a pathetic predator who was too weak and scared to leave a faint illusion of protection

''Why?'' I asked myself ''Why I am so hated...I have done nothing wrong, yet my own mother would end me if she saw me.'' More fresh tears fall touching the floor beneath me. I shouldn't cry yet I always do over things that I had already accepted over time but everyday seems that I haven't accepted the reality yet, my draconian eyes slowly closed attempting to put an end to never ending tears that fell as I let a cold breeze brush my coat. Moments later I failed to prevent a sob leave me, the memories that I shared of this place were overwhelming, four ancient thrones stood or better said their remains, the first one was a faded rose color with a great eye craving,it was Faust's throne; the second was the biggest it was a golden throne with two hammers cross showing dominance and power, it was Sleipnir's throne: the third one was next to Sleipnir's it was supposed to be a white throne but over the years the stains became permanent and the sun engraved on it deteriorated; Celestia's throne, the final throne was close to Faust's even if it was in crumbles the original color mantained over the years but that must be since the color is a black blue throne this time there was no symbol but I knew that it was mother's old throne.

''What am I'' I whispered aloud.

What am I?

What am I?

What am I?

Moments later the echoes mended with the nothingness of the room, recieving no response showed how alone I really was. ''I-I-I don't know I truly don't... Am I a pony or some sort of spell given life?'' But the question behind that if I really existed, or I only existed for another unknown reason at least that would give me some meaning rather than roam aimlessly hoping for an impossibility. My mane was ghostly and could move by my will, but the only use I found for it was to embrace me trying to comfort myself, it always calmed me down. ''Does it matter Nightmare?'' my magic sweetly asked me.

''Yes it does, how am I to know if I am real?'' My reply was so faint that there was no echoes this time just me.

''Dose it now eh..."

"..Do you breath the air..."

"Do you feel the pain that all things feel?''

''Yes? " Those question were out of the ordinary, but I knew that I could do all of that why aske me such thing?

''Then you are real Nightmare, you feel pain... you bleed...you have hopes and dreams if all of these are real then so are you.'' The wisdom in it's words was true, it was the necessary reassurance to keep dreaming and hoping, to keep living.

This time the tears that fell on the floor weren't from sadness but from happiness accompanied by small smile on my small muzzle ''Thank you my friend.''

But there was no response.

''Magic?'' The panic and fearing for the worst burst inside of me, not once in all these years my magic failed to respond back.

''Nightmare I feel her..."

"..the Mistress is coming..."

"...Luna is coming here..''

''Really?'' I couldn't believe it, my mother was really coming back that thought alone filled me with joy but at the same time dread invaded my being; I felt joy of a lost child returning to the mother but the utter fear if she was going to bring harm upon me.

''Yes I know that magic from anywhere Nightmare, Luna is com..."

"...wait...something is with her..."

".no...oh no...''

The fear that her words held, made me uneasy.''What w-''

''...NIGHTMARE HIDE...'' The magic hissed, ''You must hide...Luna has a god of darkness at her side...I feel his power and such suffering...hide my dear hide!''

My magic never lied to me, I was beyond scared because this god that was with my mother is extremely powerful, my mind ran wild recalling the names of the living Alicorns desperately trying to remember one who possessed the dark arts but with no avail, because I am the only one who has access to this kind of magic.

My situation turned for the worst when I realized that the only available places to hide were behind the thrones themselves...I was glad that my coat was a very dark color so I could mend with the shadows and the color of my mother's throne, I hoped that I was invisible to the common eye.

My ears flickered at the sign of teleporting, at that moment my heart rhythm increased exponentially, as I started to sweat when I hear voices; the first voice was easily recognizable because it was my mother's but the second one was completely unknown; the only thing I could tell was that the owner was a male and his accent was very different, those facts increased my sense of curiosity making me to try to take a small peak on what was happening near my position, I prayed that I was remaining unseen.

The first thing I saw was my mother's dark blue, however there were some difference from the last time I saw her; because her she not only grew in size but also beauty however her ethereal mane had come in unlike her normal lighter blue it's was like the night sky with light of little stars that formed small constellations. Seeing my mother after so long and craved for her presence and love almost made me leave my spot and ran straight to her but I couldn't; I really couldn't. I had to force myself to look to another direction...

My hoof quickly suppressed the gasp that I was going give just in time, because just past my beloved mother was a young Kirin that was bleeding to the point her coat had red spots all over it, and a-a-a Human looming over them both. I knew he was a human a very dangerous foe and realizing that he is the user of the dark arts terrified me, but just for a glimpse I saw his eyes connect with mine. At that moment I saw how his eyes changed with color while my face turned pale of shock, he knew that I was hiding, he knew where I was and the smile that he gave to me made my heart race. The knot on my throat was so tight that it was hard to breath, I was beyond scared and I really didn't know what to do but pray that maybe just maybe the human didn't have malevolent intents.

An moment ago Alkeyore's pov

I was rather surprised that Luna was able to teleport us since she seemed exhausted but there was no time to waste, I immediately acted to save the life of the wounded 'Kirin' starting by gently placing her on the floor. Even if the floor was dirty there wasn't any other place at the moment which I could think of and my hands were covered with blood but her blood. Without a second thought I began to draw the necessary circles and runes, I had performed this kind of spell before so I was quite adept to it, but at seeing that I was on the final touches of the required drawings I sighed in relief knowing that she was going to be fine. That boost of my magic even if it was gotten through ill means it was going to do something good. However after being so focused on drawing I didn't notice that Luna was close to me watching with genuine curiosity at work no doubt wanting to know or understand what I was doing yet not daring to voice her curiosity. Perhaps she feared that she would interrupt me or that I would get mad, I was going to ease her worries after I finish the spell. Soon I finished the last needed circle and smiled, it was time to 'enlighten' her about what to come.

''You want to know what I am doing don't you?'' I asked my eyes leaving the young mare for the first time. She jumps at my question not expecting me to speak during my work.

''Yes I would like to know what you have planned for one of my subjects,'' she replied as she sat next to me showing her concern.

I point at the three circles that were next to my curious companion. ''They are called the healing circles, they are an advanced style of dark magic that have many uses if you know how to guide them, however but these three unlike their 'cousins' are meant for healing purposes, they increase the strength of any healing spell used no matter the lore; either be dark or light arts, they will help me to heal this unlucky soul." But I knew better, there is no success without the sense of loss. "However, she will not heal right away it will take its due time, yet some wounds maybe will not completely heal and the process will be painful for the host."

''Is there anything you could do to make it painless for her?'' Luna worried for the youngling, ''I know some healing spells myself perhaps I could aid her as well.'' I didn't take that into consideration since I mostly did this alone but it might work.

But before I could give her an answer my flares erupted in high alert, they sensed a presence in the room which we were, doing it's best to remain hidden from our sight. I quickly let my magical senses scan the whole room for anything that my eyes could have missed, then I finally was able to sense the source, it was another user of dark magic whose fear could be seen within the air which created a trail.

That trail leaded me directly to her position, that was behind a ruined object, what I saw was a small head head looking at me with curiosity and her eyes showed innocence; it was very nice to see after what happened moments ago; besides it was great news at finding another user of the dark arts after such a long time. However that made me wonder how was possible for her to survive in this place alone, I know that we have a natural ability to search for our fellow brothers and sisters, that ability is called the 'song of the dark kin'. Those who work with the darkness always watch out for the others, it is how we survive and fought against the countless enemies that destroyed us for what we were. I could only smile at this new and welcomed discovery but I needed to know who was her.

Using my magic I amplified my vision, however she slowly returned to her former place behind her cover; thankfully I was able to see her face. But that relief quickly turned into surprise when I saw cyan draconian eyes; then black coat; followed by vampire fangs and a ghostly mane...

I recalled the moments I talked with Luna, specially when she talked to me about her dark counterpart called Nightmare Moon.

What magic is this?

There is no magic that could create life, not even the light users who were more related to that aspect yet…

'The Elements!'

That magic could have done it somehow but before I could start to give answers or theorize I should do a proper research first.

But the real problem at hand was Luna, she suffered a lot thanks to her and judging her she might be the type who doesn't forgive; and I fear that if she sees her then she will attack with the intention to destroy her out of rage, since according to her, she was the one who had stolen a thousand years from her.

I noticed how distracted and my situation worsened from that point, because the princess noticed that I stopped talking or acting for a while.

''Alkeyore?'' Luna leaned closer to me but before she could get closer I turned to face her. ''is something wrong?''

''No'' Lying to her was for the best, right now I have a problem to solve first. ''Luna, I am not entirely sure but what you said might work, and probably together we can accelerate the healing process.''

With Nightmare alive things became more complicated than should be, as 'The Lord of the realm hidden in shadows' Nightmare is under my protection and authority. Even if Luna is my ally she have no jurisdiction over her, yet again this were political problems and had little importance and relevance for the matter at hand. Probably I just wasted precious time in over thinking and talking rather than focusing my magic on finish her healing. With no further interruption the spell started to work and all her injuries began to close, however I could see the silent pain that she was going through and that was the signal for Luna to come with her own magic, her horn started to glow and the Kirin's body was enveloped by a calm aura that returned the peace of her sleep.

We didn't exchanged words and I started to grow uncomfortable by it, for my luck she was the one to break the imaginary barrier of silence.

''Alkeyore c...can I ask you something?'' Her tone of voice was uncertain, however her eyes and other facial expression were different from what I expected.

''Of course, simply ask and I shall give an answer.'' Our focus on keeping the spell stable didn't falter as we spoke.

''Who are you Alkeyore?''

My eyes sparked the flames at the question.

It was surprising that she asked me that question since it was odd, ''Who am I you asked?" She nodded in approval. " I am your friend Luna that's who I am.'' It was true, or at least partially true.

I expected her to drop the subject yet she didn't, ''No that is not what I meant..."

"I know little to nothing about you, all I know is your name and your titles so I ask again, who are you really Alkeyore?'' By the tone she used this time showed that she was determined to find out who I really was, something I couldn't tell or freely tell to anybody.

All emotion left my being through a humble sigh. ''Luna all that you need to know is this my past is not one should speak of, there are many things about me that should never see the light of day. But I will tell you this, there was a time when I was called hero and saw the consequences for it, forget this notion for now I will tell you my story one day but this is not the day.''

''Alk-'' Luna wanted to keep pressuring the subject despite what I told her so I placed my free hand on her shoulder or the equivalent of a shoulder.

''I know it seems to be unfair to you after all you told me, but trust me that I have my reasons why I refuse to speak about this topic freely. Right now all that matters is to finish what we started with this Kirin.''

Finally she let it go but the crestfallen look that she gave me made me feel guilt. ''You're right, but I still want to know more about you.'' 


	12. Chapter 6

/-/  
/ Chapter 6 Rising Darkness unedited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

In the Edar, Faust's chambers

Faust's pov

I sent another sleepless night tightly holding the old faded paintings of Venhayia and Aronnos my eyes uselessly graze about my prison that what this room truly is an prison only if you look beyond the vanity and hubris this room presents, you can feel Sleipnir's magic emitting from the unseen corners keeping me trap here...it have been so long since my so called husband sealed me here so long since I had seen my precious daughters. Thanks to Sleipnir's spell I am unable to leave freeing him to continue to poison the Pantheon my Pantheon. The once down to earth Pongaea is now consumed by his vanity and hated for the Minotaurian race, Shining armor so full of distant and ever increasing cruelty... even our own foals were not safe from his poisons once noble Geinzah has fall into an barbaric monster allowing his Sphinx ponies not only to hunt and kill the changelings but sell them off as slaves, Luna my baby girl is tortured everyday by loneliness despite all of his poison he don't use it against his favorited foal Celestia when he looks at her I could the old Sleipnir the kind king I fell in love with eons ago but ever since we abandon Epona to the windigos he changed from the kind and just king into the warmongering tyrant he is now. Yet even now there are still few that could stand him and save Avalon from his hooves Discord; Celestia; Luna; Twilight; Cadance; Blueblood; Delos; Roctar; Grimmnjor; Valeria; the newly returned Alternis only together they could save us from the coming storm. Only together can they restore what we had destroyed. Grief again racks my body ''My foals my babies please forgive me for cursing you with this fate...it must be done if you are to live free then you must face this storm, Alternis my...sigh... I leave their fate in your hands'', I graze at my crystal ball revealing the form of an human carrying an bloody krirn in his arms my hoof reach out in attempt to gently corset the human's face ''hen you look so much like your father''

''Faust'' called an stern baritone voice

The image in the ball quickly changes to an face of another human one that was much wilder yet noble his blue eyes glaring at the ebony Fate goddess

''I have words for you'' said the wild human

''Ah Grimmnjor'' I said happily at seeing my old ally ''I was wondering when you'll have time for me it's been too long''

''We had an deal Faust! you said she wouldn't be harmed now she bleeds'' growled the old god grief in his words ''Why you had me keep my wolves away from coming to my daughter's aid!''

I give Grimm an sorrowful look ''You and me both knew what could happen to Moonlit bloom but Alternis needed someone to guide him to your realm while it's unfortunate-

''UNFORTUNATE!'' Roared Grimmnjor the power of his voice nearly creaks the crystal ''This not an game Alicorn, this is the life of the one who I love as my own daughter!''

'You think I had an choice Grimmnjor this was what the fates demanded of me, it was between failing Avalon or the near death of an innocent''

the old god was breathing heavily his blue eyes burned away revealing red obs fangs poking out his upper jaw giving him an vampireish look ''Fate '' his hiss '' We make our own fate Faust, Aronnos taught you that much''

I felt tears running down my muzzle ''I know but this had to come too pass''

''Try telling that to Valeria'' said Grimm his features returning to normal '' I had to hold her in my arms as she begged me...BEGGED ME... to save our baby girl she still cries Moonlit's name as we speak

with tears in my ear I whimper ''I'm sorry Grimm but this is how things must be at least Alternis manger to save her...''

''Perhaps Faust but still you should of let me protect my little Moon, the Everfree folk should be the ones to guide Alternis not my daughter'' said Grimmnjor before changing the subject ''Have you manger to uncover Sleipnir's plans yet''

''Almos-

click

Both gods eyes widens at the sound quickly I magic the paintings away from sight while Grimmnjor covers the crystal on his side of the world with an blanket giving the illusion of my seeing crystal dark. Closing my useless eyes I steels myself as the sealed chamber creak open at their master's call.

''Wife'' growled an golden furred Alicorn stallion an roes colored eye-patch concealing what was once his right eye, an ghostly mane moved like the storming sea ''Where is he'' the stallion demanded as walked in his good eye jealously darting about the chamber

''Been an long time Sleipnir'' said I my eyes closed refusing to even look at my husband ''What you want this time you already have taken everything I held dear away...''

I felt my body in the Alicornian king's magic grip dragging me to his side ''I heard voices'' he growled his voice darkening ''I know somepony was here Faust tell me who was here and I might 'reward' you''

''I don't know what you talking about Sleipnir '' said i solemnly turning my head away from the golden Alicorn ''No pony has enter these chamber for an thousand years''

Sleipnir rose an eyebrow ''No pony you say?''

''Yes husband'' sighed I ''no-

smack

The sound of Sleipnir's hoof slapping Faust echos throughout the room the force of the hit sends the Ebony Fate goddess crashing into the marble floor ''I DON'T BELIEVE YOU'' roars Sleipnir standing over the fallen goddess his sides breathing heavily with godly rage ''I heard voices and I'm going find out who was here you whore, once I find them I'll make you watch as I give them my 'judgement' ''

I shutter at the taste of blood in my mouth, my legs felt weak as for the first time since he entered the chamber I looked at Sleipnir despite all he has done all the lives he ruined...I still could see his old self weeping as the 'new' Sleipnir stood over me my blood petted his left forelock. He's not your husband...not anymore...Venhayia is my mind whispers, I spit an bloodily glob of spittle on his face '' Buck you son of an windigo horse!''

Sleipnir gives me an murderous look his growling growing darker by the minute before stomping on my hind leg shattering the very bone I grit my teeth refusing to give him the pleasure of my screams

''LET...THAT...BE... AN... LESSON... WIFE'' Said Sleipnir though gritted teeth before turning away slamming the sealed doors as he leaves. Once he was truly gone my horn flashed restoring my shattered leg it will take some time to heal but here I have all the time in the world.

''Grimmnjor you still there? '' I ask hoping that my ally was still there

''Yes I'm still here Faust...should I get Valeria?'' said the wild god concern in his word...concern I welcome.

''Yes Grimmnjor I would like some mare talk but before you go...

In the Castle ruins

Alkeyore's pov

I had an soft smile on my face as my magic pored into the Kirin finishing healing the worse of the wounds thankfully Luna healing spells kept the poor filly from feeling any pain whatsoever pain that is the only draw back to darker healing spells while being some of the best spells in the healing arts they would do nothing for the pain after all pain is an fuel souse for dark magic yet my mind couldn't but help to go straight to the Alicorn filly Nightmare moon... what should I do about her, she is one of my people the dark magi as the Lord of the realm hidden in shadow it's my duty to protect her yet I dread of standing between her and Luna, the scan I placed on her earlier gave was starling to say in the least. An number of magics fused together with Soul magic and the magical essences of Luna and her sister, all of these left two conclusions one Nightmare is an living being made of flesh and blood... the other states that her sire was no other then the princesses themselves. I have no idea if they know that she is their child or not in the end it will only give me even more reason to protect her if they mean her harm and given that she is an untrained dark mage it will leave me one choice to become her mentor since as far I know I am to sole master of the dark arts here in Avalon. but I wonder what will happen from here it seems we all drawn together by an outside force yet for what purpose, what is the reasoning for all of this, still I seemingly have too many questions yet not an single answer.

My eyes wander about the room I instantly knew where Luna had teleported us her old home even in it's great age I can still tell by looking at the markings in the stone that an battle took place here yet I sense no earthbound spirits which is strange then again Luna said it was only her and Celestia that had done battle in this place. I glance over where I had left Nightmare I felt bad for leaving her to sleep on the hard stoned floor She should be in a bed not the floor like some animal my mind chimed ''you could of at least gave her your robe to use to soften the floor

''No that would give her away'' I argued with my mind ''it would best we leave her alone for now''

''Best for whom Alkeyore'' growled my mind ''is it best for Luna to never learn of the existence her own daughter or it is for yourself ''

''What do you mean'' I sneered at the voice in my mind ''I am doing for both their sakes''

''Like how it was for the best when King Dulman Ireheart banish you from Rohnir with an price on your head despite you being Rohnir's greatest hero or when you were forced to abandon Black rock to the Frost elves was that for the best hmmm my mind invoked

''Do not test me'' I growled inwardly ''both of us know that Dulman was looking for any excuse to keep his love stricken daughter away from us and we had to abandon Black rock we couldn't hold it the elven were too many, I do what is best tis what I had always done''

'' Ah but that doesn't answer the question are you truly doing what best for others or what was best for yourself'' implied my mind

''Leave me be voice in my head I grow tried of your needless questioning'' I said sternly '' I do not have the time nor the patience for this''

''Perhaps you do have the patience for this then again perhaps not ''

''Alkeyore'' called Luna interrupting my thoughts which I was grateful for at the moment I notice the her glowing horn had slightly dim she must be tiring I thought

''Yes Luna? '' I asked my eyes ceasing their wanderings founding solace in the forms of my companions even here away from Gaea I still can find the strangest of allies yet unlike in the land I called home I find greater connection with these Avalonians then any Gaeaish why is that...I should have more connection with the land of my birth yet here in Avalon its different why.

''How is she '' asked Luna tiredly her horn dimming by the second

''She'll be fine, the magic is working slowly but surely '' I said without skipping an beat '' we got to her in the nick of time, the worst of the wounds will be only scars but the real question is are you ok ''

'' I am fine Alkeyore'' Luna states right before an yawn said otherwise '' don't worry about me, we need to focus on the Kirin she needs our powers right now ''

I rise an eyebrow at the midnight blue Alicorn not fooled in the sightless, I knew she was already emotionally tired form our spat with Celestia combine with what had happen when we found the Kirin it was easy to say that she was emotionally on her last legs. I found it enduring that she was more concern with well being of our 'guest' then her own. ''Truly the mark of an great ruler if she had the chance she would be one of the greatest'' I thought but the inner healer in me says otherwise '' Luna you need to rest if you keep your spell going in your state it will break and the lament pain would rip back into the Kirin.''

Luna looked like she was going to retrod an refusal but I eased all notations of that by beating her to it '' The wost of her wounds had stink away into scars so your free to rest, I can handle the rest from here ''

''But Alkeyore I can't rest knowing that one of my subjects-

''Luna'' I cut her off with an look before adding ''Healer's orders''

''Fine '' sighed Luna her horn almost dark canceling the spells she placed on the Kirin ''it's time to rise the moon anyways''

I watched her get to her hooves turning away with her back to me cantering to the shattered windows I let open an soft gasp a gasp so soft it went unnoticed by Luna the fading light of the sun bounce off of her causing her starlight mane to sparkle like jewels her beauty shown even greater by the twilight of day. ''Truly she is an goddess'' I whispered softly, '' I wonder why such beauty as she was shun by both her family and subjects so, it leaves me questioning how they'll see me one who knows that to be an dark magi is to be lone''

The sheer beauty of Luna had me bewitch like I was in the present of an fairy queen, her horn glow brightly with an sliver aura rearing up on her back hooves she begin to sing an hauntingly familiar song and each note the moon roused as if singing back to her soon I find myself lost not only in the music of the night but softly singing with her, I don't know how she knew the song yet I didn't care at the moment. The song itself had no words, none was needed just an gentle melody so beautiful it even bring the elves to tears. Sadly once the moon reach it's perk the song ended I had an tear in my eye as did Luna when she faced me warped in the glow of the moonlight just the mere gentle light enchanted her wiping the tear away I give my companion an true smile ''Beautiful...Luna you have a beautiful singing voice that only your own radiance can out match''

Luna blushed madly while wiping away her own tears with her magic '' Thank you Alkeyore nopony had ever complimented me on rising the moon outside my parents, Discord and Celestia ''

''Surly you jest Luna'' I retort an little outrage at the very notion ''even the elves would be jealous of your singing and that something not to take lightly ''

''Elves?'' asked Luna cocking her head questioningly ''what are elves Alkeyore''

'' They just one of the many races that called Gaea home unfortunately they one of the less desired Gaeaish '' I explained giving an small hidden grimiest at the memory of the long lived race of fairies

''less desired'' growled Luna her giving me an hard look cutting her eyes at me '' less desired that what you say what make them so undesirable as you called them''

''Because the Elves believe that themselves are the master race of Gaea in the past they had enslaved other Gaeaish many times over, they are so arrogate, so full themselves one couldn't bear speak to one let lone even in the same room as them in the elder days the elves were an great people but they destroy any respect they once had due their bigotry '' I said in a firm tone ''trust me Luna I know how their like I had fight and bleed beside one.''

Luna's eyes soften ''I sorry Alkeyore it just...sigh it just when I heard those words my mind turns to Sleipnir''

''I know Luna ''I said with an understanding look on my face '' but Luna I am not Sleipnir and I never will be, you are my only friend in this world I'll never treat you like the others unlike them I truly want you around''

Luna gives me an hopeful if a bit tearful smile '' do you truly mean that Alke-

Just then an loud groan erupted in the room interrupting Luna my heart nearly stops as my mind screams '' The blasted sleep spell is failing Nightmare is waking up'' This is bad the spell suppose to last much longer then this...Senna I hope those acting lessons of yours will sever me well as they once did you.

''What was that ''asked Luna looking in the direction of the four thrones.

''Tis the wind nothing more '' I said in an nonchalant manor but with an hidden hope that she'll take it.

''That was no wind '' replied Luna an curious look on her muzzle ''I fear that we are not alone here Alkeyore''

''If it was no wind then it must be the waking of our Kirin here'' I said pointing at the aforementioned being who were warped in the gentle touch of sleep as magic hard at work heal her wounds.

''No she still sleeps the groan came from my old throne '' said Luna as her began to trot to the mention throne

With her back to me I faded from the Kirin's side into the shadows of the room reappearing before Luna cutting her off from the throne ''Luna'' I said ''surly Luna I implore that we are the only ones here after all this ruin had been abandon for long it had faded from living memory plus we in the middle of the Everfree a place you claimed that your ponies tin to avoid like an plague''

''Perhaps Alkeyore but that doesn't count for the Gryphons, the Everfree folk and of course our Kirin here'' said Luna wisdom in her words before an look dawned on her muzzle ''wait...you know what is here...don't you Alkeyore''

''Shit'' I mentally cursed while I remain silent not daring to give Luna an answer.

''What is behind the throne'' said Luna accusingly

''Nothing'' I lied ''nothing is behind the throne ''

''If it was nothing then why you are barring the way'' said Luna

Before I could retort, I felt an small hoof brush up against my leg there was no question in my mind of who the hoof belonged to slightly bending my head down meeting the dark furred draconian eyed filly she was staring at me wide eyed with the hint of fear but there was something else in the those eyes something I haven't seen for an long time so long I had forgotten it... She must of heard me trying to keep her hidden from Luna I thought ''But why had she shown herself now surly she had some sort of plan . I hear Luna giving an sharp gasp that the sight of her 'other self' I could see many emotions on her face disbelief; anger; self-loafing and regret but most of all rage while Nightmare's shown fear, hope and longing I held my breath as the little Alicorn timidly walked up to elder Alicorn who eyes were growing with rage.

''Mother?'' said nightmare timidly stopping in front of the bigger Alicorn mare her hoofing start to reach out touch Luna hope of her little face ''mommie is that you''

Luna flashes with rage as she slaps the little hoof away before it could touch her earning an yelp from the filly who quickly gallops away from an breathing heavily Luna hiding herself behind my legs like an young child shyly holding on to their sire. I give an enraged Luna an dirty look which she ignores while she gives the filly an murderous look.

''Why'' Luna growls venomously ''why is that thing...(she jabs an enraged hoof at the filly who is about to burst into tears)... is still alive, the elements should of destroyed it! Why you tried to keep it way from me, you should of destroy it Alkeyore '' Luna's words causes the filly to start whimpering ''

At hearing Nightmare's whimpering I stood over her protectively growling back at the raging Alicorn '' She has an name Luna use it''

''but that is all it is Alkeyore an name!'' yelled Luna stomping her hoof glaring hatefully at me and an heartbroken Nightmare ''Nightmare moon isn't real she's just an product of my Jealousy for my sister and the longing for my subjects love that thing your are protecting is nothing but an abomination!''

''An Abomination '' I say though gritted teeth my magic leaving the Kirin's body gathering in my hands the blood it had fed of turned the magical aura red '' She is not an abomination Luna she is your daughter ''

Despite the shock look on her face Luna growls deep ins ''What did you say''

''You heard me'' I growled my magic burning bright red from the blood ''you are her mother I scanned her myself she bares the essences of both you and your sister I do not know how she become to be, it matters not she is a real living breathing pony if you can't see that then your no better the Sleipnir '' I may had gone too far with that but Darkness damn it she must see reason.

Luna's hateful glare melted away into tears slowly shaking her head ''No-nnnoo I-I'm n-not-thing like-e him!''

''Yes you are '' I pressed, picking up the heart broken weeping filly out from under my legs holding her out to Luna ''looks familiar Luna''

As Luna looked at the filly I saw in the Nightmares reflection in Luna's eye changed from her to an little blue filly all lone weeping. Soon she too starts whimpering at the sight of Nightmare moon her eyes increased with tears as she too begin to weep ''What had I done'' she whispers mournfully ''how could I do this to her''

'' Tkae ths yihos yuq goir durhirm '' I said bringing the weeping filly to my chest she warp her fore hooves around my neck allowing her to cry into my chest wetting my already ruin robes gentle rocking back and forward my hand rubbing her on the back ''buyik hiic torc amu yiato gaso ba cane Luna ''

''What '' said Luna horsey blinking tears away ''what dose that mean ''

''it's ancient Gaeaish Luna'' I said beckoning her closer with my magic she readily follows ''The first part in translation simply means The past is dead and gone yet the future is yet to be and the second part means if you wish do right by your daughter then be her mother Luna''

''But how Alkeyore I-I don't know how to be a mother '' Luna said lowering her head her ears flat against her head ''What if I end up treating her like how Sleipnir did me''

I gave Luna an small smile ''That Luna is the first sign of being an good patent worrying about how you will rise Nightmare and remember my friend as long you are at my side I'll aid you in rising her as both her friend and mentor ''

'' Why Alkeyore why you want to help me and nightmare so, we barely know you '' said Luna with concern and worry fulling her voice

''Luna hold out your hooves'' I said once I felt nightmare felled sleep in my arms, Luna unsure of what I was going to done shaking reach towards me.

Using my magic I gently levitated Nightmare moon into Luna's hooves ''Easy Luna easy now don't drop her'' I said while helping Luna candle nightmare in her hooves. Luna had an small warm smile on her muzzle as she look down on the sleeping nightmare the little filly instinctively nuzzle into her chest fur gently Luna begin to rock the filly slowly with an mother's grace.

''How did it feels Luna? '' I asked with an knowing smile

Looking up from Nightmare Luna smile's grow soft ''It's feels right somehow Alkeyore is this how all patents feel ?''

''I don't know you tell me after all I was never a father, I never had the time nor chance to become one'' I said recalling my years in Gaea 'to answer you why I wish to help you with Nightmare is... as the word word left my mouth an memory made itself known an darker memory.

Flashback

I coldly stare down at the burning city in the valley the screams of it's people were beautiful music to my ears. Oh how I relish their suffering they deserve every single last thing I did to them truly the gods had abandon them to my wrath...The wrath of the dead. These poor people these poor foolish Tahuians they should know that when you hunt wizards the shadow devil comes I let out an dark chuckle ''tis such an grand sight to see the hunter become the hunted what say you brothers and sister.''

''I fear that I don't find this barbarism grand brother clearly you are enjoying their deaths too much '' said an musical highborn elven voice ''even if they deserve such garish ends.''

''Bah I say Alkeyore your relining on your magic too much my enchanted ax hungers for true combat nothing even magic can beat good old fashion steel on steel '' boasted an low deep voice the sound of chain-mail rattling.

'' Brother'' said another sadly

The sad voice caused my attention to be ripped away from the fires and screams ''What is it Teigue '' I ask as my cold eyes fell upon the meek wizard dressed in priest robes his wild blond hair danced in the ashen wind

''Why must you torment the Tahuians so ''said Teigue pointing at the burning city ''this isn't the our way the Lords of magic's way these people had nothing to do with those enslaved wizards and magical creatures all you are doing is give them an reason to fear us.''

''Eh spoken like an true Ernian'' mocked an bronze beaded dwarf with arms thicker then some tree dressed in hand forged suite of armor that rattles with each step '' hey Teigue isn't true that all Ernians are born with sliver spoons in mouth and has somebody to wipe their ass for em too''

''Hagi Krak-v-Drum'' reprimanded an tall graceful she elf in an long smiling rose colored dress ''Leave the priest lone he placed an good question why we are letting Alke harm those Tahuians an question like that deserves an answer''

''Senna you elven winch why must you ruin not only my fun but act like an bitch in heat when that knowledge to be had'' pouted Hagi as he reached into his pouch for a flask of Torthish mead instantly drain the whole thing once it touch his lips ''oooh that's a good burn''

''Why you little drunken runt'' sneered the elf her magic glowing in a deep green aura ''how dare you call me an high elf an winch how about I turn you into-

''Senna that's enough'' I growled at the swearing under her breath elf before turning to the lord of light, '' you want to know why I set the city ablaze''

''Yes Alkeyore that I do'' said the priest meekly

'' These so called innocent Tahuians as your call them were nothing but innocent '' I said giving the white wizard an hard look

''What you mean Alkeyore'' asked Teigue curiously

''It means Alke here found our missing Orc shamans as well the missing children '' said Senna solemnly answering for me which I was thankful for ''his necromantic magic led us straight to them while you are giving our report to the Elder''

''His necromantic...'' Teigue's green eyes widen with realization ''You mean...oh sweet Ramnosshia ''

Hagi grunts bringing out more mead an flask for each of us '' Their more dead then a Black rock winter the poor sods tis a shame really they were so full of life even worse one of them orcs by the name of Null had an dream of joining us too, he would made an good lord if given the chance and time''

''An Orcish Lord of magic I fear he would of been too barbaric too wild to be one of us no matter how well he could cast '' Said Senna with an air of superiority emanating for her form ''But still it is shameful on us that we couldn't save them lour that Alke refuse us to see the bodies for ourselves till after he sent them to punish the Tahuians *she shudders at the memory* Alke daring I never get why you wield such fowl magic it's unnerving and so unrefined''

''I have my reasons'' I said looking away for the others returning to the sight of undead avenging themselves by destroying the very people that stolen their lives from them ''and I could careless if you find my gifts unrefined their are mine not yours''

Senna gives me an indignant humph while I could feel an glare from Teigue digging into my back as I magic an flask of Hagi's brew 'You despise my power don't you White wizard '' I said with sneer ''Are you going to lecture me about robbing souls of their eternal rest damming them to an false life or you going to try to make me see the error of my ways if I refuse to see things your way you'll have me burn at the stake after reassuring the people that you freed them for the vile Black wizards again''

''No '' sighed Teigue no doubt rubbing his eyes '' Alkeyore it just-

''I don't want too hear it '' I interrupted'' I had heard your kind preach my entire life darkness knows that I am sick of it you need to learn that even the darker magics do have an place in the world unless you want to take it up with not only Wanderer but Morning star and the Elder again'' I finish with an hidden dark smile

''You know that I hate Wanderer '' growled Teigue though gritted teeth ''He's nothing but an-

I activated my stigma the pale blue fiery glow leaked like an mist steal the warmth in the air leaving the cold touch of dark magic '' Finish that sentence and you'll be meeting your goddess Ramnosshia early''

I hear the white wizard gulp while Hagi and Senna both laugh at the expanse of him if one could see us they will be never be able to tell that we were the closest of friends and trusted companions even if I never told them of my past outside the tales of my days as Rohnir's greatest hero wizard the only one that knew is Wanderer my dearest friend...it was thanks to him that I hadn't given up on life after Dulman's betrayal, sadly despite of our close friendship soon he will be leaving these shores to continue his wanderings, I will miss him an part of me wishes to join him on his quest but I have an duty to Gaea that comes first after all this is my place here fighting along side the other lords and my friends it will be with them I will find solace.

''Alkeyore!'' shouts Teigue in an annoyed tone cutting me off from my thoughts '' didn't you heard me, I asked you an question''

''My apologies Teigue my mind was displace'' I said turning from the city was again looking at the meek wizard sometimes I wonder why we became friends we are nothing alike I was an battle tested killer that walked an path full of blood and darkness, he was an priest that lived in comfort of an temple not even once had he ever caste an spell aim to kill and mane his enemies yet here we are two of the most deadliest warrior magi in all of Gaea. Each of us sworn to defend Gaea no matter the cost, this is the life we choose to walk an path painted by blood and up held by the copses of all who dare to seek Gaea's destruction. To be an Lord of magic is to dance with both life and death...in one hand we are seen as heroes in the other we are seen by our enemies as monsters with fangs bare in knowing smiles. ''What was your question?''

'' I asked two questions Alkeyore, first why you refuse to allow Hagi and Senna to see the bodies before warping them with your magic? '' asked the Lord of light '' Second how you know if those Tahuians had anything to do with it they could be innocent of doing any wrong doings?''

My pale blue flaming eyes cut at the questions, I was not surprised that the he would ask those questions it was only an matter of time but still it only sever to stoke my anger I could see Senna waiting for my answer with hopeful eyes... Hagi was right about her she does act like an bitch in heat when she has an chance to learn something yet I was not ready to tell them why I knew it was Tahuians that done the killings. It was an good thing they knew of my time defending Rohnir the tales were well known in and outside of the kingdom of my birth they'll sever just as good enough reasoning for now...

'' Teigue do you know of my time protecting Rohnir '' I said taking an swing of the almost forgotten mead.

''Yes I heard the tales an thousand times over and an thousand times again no thanks to Wanderer and Hagi '' said Teigue nonchalantly with an hidden distaste for both the dwarf and my known regard

''Aye then it won't help to tell your that all of them are true as the rising sun, I really did all those things...every single last one'' I said lost in my memories recalling each fantastical tale

''Surly you jest'' said the three other wizards together each not believing the word coming from my mouth, I couldn't blame them they didn't seen what I had seen Hagi and Senna hailed from the north-lands far from the worries of this part of Gaea while Teigue spent his entire life in an temple shielded from the outside world yet I too would call it an jest if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

'' This is no jest my friends heed my words well for I will only speak them this once'' I said drinking more of the mead darkness knows I needed it, '' I will only tell you this and this only me and the Tahuians have an long history...I pause gathering my thoughts of the blue skin race of half breeds before continuing... an very long history, many times we hast done battle over many things each more costly then the last I know them well and they know me just as well I had seen many of a dieing man and beast felled by an Tahuian blade I know their methods of cutting down their foes yet their methods for prisoners are even worse low I don't have the heart to recount each one...

''What they do with the prisoners '' interrupted Senna curiosity in her words an quail in her hand taking notes Hagi could see my reluctance to speak about what the Tahuians do he quickly brought out more of his people's mead I must find the dwarf who invented the brew and give him my thanks.

''You don't want to know'' I said solemnly truly not wishing to recount the methods '' as I was saying once I saw the bodies I had to keep Hagi and Senna away so the orcs and the young ones can be remember unsoiled unfortunately their spirits were anger so very anger they begged me for the chance to average themselves, to repay the Tahuians in full...I point back to the burning city slowly growing silent as an grave...so I gave them what they wanted I made sure they knew the price for the power but I couldn't convince them to follow an different path they choose to rise again as undead for an limited time they are free to do what they wish before the rise of the third day once that comes to pass they will return to where they belong in the crossroads of life and dead''

''Alkeyore tell us what they do to the bodies'' Senna asked again determine to gain my knowledge Teigue also voice his wish to learn as well while Hagi was content with his mead but his eyes spoke to me '' I will not pretend that I'm not curious but I honor your wish to remain silent on this matter''

Again I refused to tell them of the horrors yet elf and the white magi also refuse to let sleeping dragons lie they kept on pressing me to give up the knowledge, they insistent arguing I lasted for an long time before I snap.

''You want to know what they suffer under the half breeds hands'' I snap they both nodded madly if they nodded any faster their heads would fly off ''Fine but remember you asked for this.'' I felt my stigma growing darker before I began to speak once more as my breathing becomes heavy, ''First they cut you an thousand times with an rusty dull knife in an thousand places where the knife makes an cut doesn't matter as long it cuts then they slowly start to skin you in certain places and force you to eat the skinned flesh after that they make an hole in your gut placing still burning coals before sowing you back up leave you like take for hours while they make medicine to keep you live as long as possible. After that it gets worse they rape you male...female...child to them it doesn't matter which gets which as long they can take you while you show them your tears and screams after of have their way with you they leave you hanging in boiling tar and watch as you boiled alive if you survive that they pin you to the walls by spears piercing your limbs then whip you like an wild beast if you still alive after all of that they'll you open ripping out your inners lastly they paint an portrait of your ravaged body using you own blood as paint.

Once I finish the tale Senna eyes were widen staring at me her quill and notes long forgotten while Teigue had fallen unconsciousness along with an sleeping drunken Hagi, drain eight flasks of mead laying about the dwarf.

''H-how y-you know of this...this '' said Senna with an shaking voice ''... barbarism!''

I close my burning eyes memories of another life one from before...so many faces...faces I once knew staring back at with long dead eyes they haunt me still each screaming and begging me to average them all. Why must you haunt me so those who were responsible for your deaths are already been repayed in full I hunted down each one to the last...what more will you ask of me? ''how I know of this is that what you seek Senna''

I open my eyes revealing the dark cold orbs watching the elf pale under my gaze ''I had seen it with my own eyes when I was just an boy...I watch them as they do the very acts I spoke of''  
End flashback

Staking myself free from the memory I continued my sentence ''The reason why I wish is help is you don't have to face this challenge alone Luna because that's what friends are for '' I said before mumbling under my breath ''so she doesn't end up like me''

In The Badlands not far from the Zerican border

*unknown pov*

Celestia's setting sun still hellishly burn on us as if it was still high in the desert sky, it's heat easily made it's way though my venally fur to the skin beneath. oh how I hate the desert I can't count the many reasons why I hate it, the sand makes me itchy; the sun loves to give me an sunburn even if I was in the shade; if one couldn't guess by now I hate the desert!

''you know Zabby for an zebra you sure don't like the heat '' mocked the unmature Sphinx stallion that just so happens to be not only my coltfriend but my partner

''Buck you Simba'' I sneer at the tan sphinx unlike me he was perfectly fitted for life in the desert his fur almost allow him to disappear into the sand '' please remind me as to why we are wasting away in this heart when we could be at the osiais'

''Nopony said that this job was going to be easy hon after all if we get lucky we'll be swimming in bits'' he said with an seedy look with an spyglass in his hoof ''so shut up about the heat and look for Changelings the faster we git one the faster we can take a dip''

I gave the greedy stallion an indifference humph as I pick up my own glass. Hours passed in silence as we waited in the dark watching the darken desert for any sign for our prey. I myself don't care of this job but it pays very well and I could care even less for the bug freaks they should've been slaughter like the animals they are. Boring as this job can be at times it dose help me sleep at night knowing that there one less changeling free especially when the going rates for the bug are higher then ever and I have them to thank for that ever since they attack Equestrians the asking price for changeling slaves had all but sky rocketed the males are worth 500 while an female will go for 900 but what really pays are the Changeling nymphs or foals they can go to 1300 bits and higher an head even more if they female the nobles love the little bugs so but you get an buyer from up north...persay the Crystal empire 3000 bits for an single bug, 5000 if it's an female. I know what happens to them once they are led off the stage at the market by their new owners Geinzah knows the many tears of an crying nymph as they are rip from their mothers and the cries of both parents struggling with their chains and horn locks reaching out for their foals trying to save them before they too are sold. I get so wet when I see an changeling hive being sold off yet truthfully I don't care what happen to them as long I get paid and some time with Simba unless if you talking about ponies being sold at the market that's different after all the bug are not ponies.

''Hey '' cried Simba breaking the silence ''We got bugs in sight, start ahead even you cant miss 'em hon''

''oh ha ha I forget to laugh'' I mocked my stallion before looking in the direction he indicated. True to his word two little bug were over the next dune one female and one male most ponies couldn't tell the difference between the two genders yet there are a few ways to tell them apart one is the crest while both do have manes the males are the only ones with an crest changeling warriors would shave their manes leaving the crest to show proudly. The females may lack this crest but they do have something the males don't pupils only the changeling mares have pupils instead of the solid blue eyes that changelings are known for.

''Eeyup your right Simba if we take them to the right buyer we're walk away 8000 bits richer right...Simba?'' taking my eyes off of our meal tickets to see why he didn't ans- ''AHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHAH SIMBA NO! '' I shirk as an fully grown Changeling warrior dress in ancient looking purple plated armor ripped out an wicked barred spear out of the back Simba's head taking lot's of flesh as it leaves before thrusting it back again this time the spear's head piercing though the dieing stallion's head the spear coming out of his mouth like an flutter-pony coming out of it's barrow. The overgrown dark colored bug standing over the dead sphinx his solid blue eyes glance in my direction as I scramble to my hooves the bug just grins Simba's blood drip off his hole fulled hoofs. Unable to do anything for my stallion I did the only thing I could I ran away from both Simba and the bug while my mind rushed as me how did the bug gotten so close to us without us noticing how I thought in horror we should of heard it's approach with all the armor on did it caste some sound proofing spell no it's horn dark that's doesn't make sense just how di-

The little bugs

''A trap...this was all an trap '' my mind dawns on me as I ran the louse sand slowing me down to a near halt I could hear the sound of wing beats in the air my heart was beating faster now with the fear that I wasn't going to get away '' Geinzah damn this bucking sand'' I mentally scream

''Little pony brave when hurting nymphs but pony turns tail when changeling is hurting pony ''mocked the changeling warrior from behind me floating in the air '' pony picks bad day to hurt nymphs''

The very desert itself had turn against me the sand begin to creep up my legs slowly harding become like stone stopping my attempts to run from this place. I begin sobbing once I relies that I was trapped ''L-let me go please let me go''

''And why should we do that zebra '' my eyes widen the two tone voice...an voice that haven't been heard in years ''after all you slavers never let us go remember''

I felt the touch of magic gap my body turning me till I faced not only the bug that killed Simba but an entire warband each giving me an murderous look they eyes oh their terrible soul piercing blue eyes my very instincts screamed for me to run. I felt nothing but fear and despair when my eyes felled on their leader an changeling like all of the race had short dark colored fur but that where all similarities ended she was even bigger then the Alicorn Luna, her mane an moth eaten seaweed green with lighter green catlike eyes.

''Queen Chrysalis '' I fearfully whisper with an even smaller voice I heard stories from others about Chrysalis the most powerful changeling mage, the mare who had defeated Celestia herself in single combat also called the rose of the badlands. she would of been the greatest prize an slaver could get if you could catch her that is the only way to find her is when she catches you.

''oh I see my reputation proceeds me slaver'' said the Queen with an sneer '' Razorhoof come forth''

I suck in an breath when the same bug that killed Simba step forward dropping Simba's mangle body unceremoniously blood staining both the sand and the bug's fur ''Yes your highness'' said Razorhoof saluting the royal bug pony

''Please big brother no need to be formal especially on the slaver's account'' said Chrysalis with distain but I could tell if was directed to me or royal titles '' Of confuse Chissy'' said Razorhoof with an smile his wings beating an bit restlessly

''Relax big brother '' said the Queen in an caring voice attempting to calm the older changeling ''your plan worked masterly as always''

''Yes the using the Arachnaponies illusion magic were brilliant but what are we going to do with her '' said Razorhoof jesting toward me '' she was going to be let go to sever as an warning but now since she know where you are baby sister we can't risk the Equestrians, Concordians, Saddle Arabians and Zericans learning where you are but us and our allies are too few in this part of Avalon to fight them all off''

Chrysalis hums in though '' there only two things we can do with her...drain her of emotions till she cant move allowing the desert kill her on it's own or take her with us to camp''

I gulp at hearing the opinions both are more or less death sentence but if it was up to me I choose the desert over being held captive by Sleipnir damn bugs. It's funny I rather die in the place I hated most then lived with changeling draining me of my love for Simba...Simba I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen now your dead if I never brought you in this mess you still be at your little book store bored but still alive''

''I suppose an vote ''called the Queen ''should we eat and leave her to die or we take her home...What say you!


	13. Chapter 7

/-/  
/ Chapter 7 A reckoning is coming unedited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

Canterlot

Celestia's pov

I sat on an balcony staring at the vast Everfree in the distance, my mind making plan after plan for the things to come, I notice the rising moon some of my worry leaves me with the knowledge that Luna was safe. Yet I knew in my heart it was I not Alkeyore that caused Luna to leave I had wronged my sister once again. Why I asked my self ''Why must I wrong everypony I care about, is this fate?'' Truly I didn't know but I must fix this somehow, Luna is still danger as long shes with the Dark human Alkeyore Blood-raven...How could I been so blind I invited not only an human but a Dark mage to my home with open hooves only mother know what vile works he had planned for us. But he didn't acted like the Dark magi you had encounter before it seemed he was in control of himself minus an temper my mind states in good council

''Perhaps, but if Sombra has taught us anything Dark magi are not to be trusted let alone allowing their vile kind to work their magics'' I thought loud memories of the aforementioned Red horn stallion echo in my mind he was one of the most noblest ponies before dark magics twisted him into the monster he is now remembered as.

Soon I was lost in my thoughts with the hope that I knew what I was doing and if I could handle the consequences. In the end, it doesn't matter if I acted at all. Avalon will still be in danger. Time isn't on our side. the very surviveful not only Luna but Equestria herself is at stake. Discord my love I need you now more then ever. I long to feel your loving touch, your kiss that asunders my very soul our bodies pressing against the other in a lover's embrace. I grasp when I feel the very lion's paw and crow's talon I'd longed for on my neck, gently running along my fur.

''Celestia '' whispered an familiar voice sweetly in my ear I shutter at feeling the warm breath ''Did you miss me? because I missed you.''  
Leaning my head back, I felt my love's chest fur, losing myself at his touch. ''Yes.'' I sighed looking up at the draconequus, his eyes meeting mine. If I could send the rest of time merely grazing into the red orbs, I would without an second thought ''I miss you so much, my love''

Discord gave me an far away look lost in him own thoughts ''Do you remember'' he whisper softly ''Do you remember how we meet my dear''

Giving him an soft smile ''Yes Discord'' I replied '' I remember, we were only but godlings when we first saw another, you hanging from an tree limb by your tail''

''And You were nose deep in an old dusty book under my napping tree'' said Discord giving me his own soft smile ''you were so mad when I made it rain ruining your new mane style

''I remember you screaming like an little filly when I turned you pink'' I giggled

''Do you ever miss those days Celestia'' he asked ''when we without an care, no duties that we have to up hold, no responsibilities to anyone besides ourselves when we were free to love each other with not an pony working to keep us apart''

I gently nuzzled my true love ''Sometimes,'' said looking into his eyes again ''But yet you and me both knew that those day couldn't last forever we had to grow up at some point''

The chaos god solemnly sigh ''I know my sweet but I can't but help to wish things went different if the world was right then we would of been married by now we should be the King and Queen of Equestria we would had foals of our own Celestia but fate had other plans'' He lightly chuckles ''It's funny not even gods are outside of fate''

''Discord'' I said softy ''my heart also wishes that things were different but we must look to what we do have then what we don't''

''Perhaps tis time we change that Celestia '' said Discord with an serious look on his face

''What are you saying Discord?'' I asked hope in my heart that I already knew what he meant

I felt his arms wiping around me holding me even closer I could the beat of his heart I held no doubts that he could hear my own fast beating '' Celestia Solis would you do me Discord Vunis son of Chaotic the honor of becoming my bri-

''Auntie'' called an another familiar interrupting Discord mid-sentence ''where are you the council is ready to start''

Before I could say anything about bad timing the chaos goddess hiss angry at the newcomer '' It took me weeks to work up the nerve to ask Celestia to marry me now you not only interrupt me in middle of the proposal but ruin the moment''

''Discord?'' said Blueblood appearing from the doorway to the balcony ''when di...no it actually good that your here your also needed at the council as well''

''The council could- Discord begins to retort but my raised hoof stops him

''Blueblood we will met you at the council meeting'' I said giving the unicorn an warm smile

''Of course Auntie, hmmm it seems the council is running late'' winked Blueblood before teleporting away to the council chambers.

before Discord knew it I was giving the draconequus an deep kiss stealing his very breath soon breaking the kiss to much our displeasure I huskily whispered into his very cute ears as happy tears ran down my muzzle ''Yes Discord yes I'll marry you''

Discord nuzzled me happily tears in his own eyes ''I had been wanting to ask you that over an thousand years now that dream is reality ''

I kissed him again ''I had dreamed of this day for so long as well my love''

Discord cups my cheek with his lion's paw gently wiping away my tears ''We must informed Luna of our courtship she'll be trilled to learn of our marriage after all I want her to hold the ceremony ''

An solemn look fell upon my face my ears laid back against my head, regret weighing heavily on my heart which Discord notices

''Whats the matter my dear '' He asked concern lased in the words.

''I-I...I'' I sigh unable to tell him what had happen while he was gone.

''Shes gone isn't she... along with Alkeyore '' He said bluntly causing me to let out an sharp grasp

How did he known about them being gone...Mother must of known that this was to happened my mind whispered to me

I coked back an sob dreading to speak the mere words me Celestia the lady of the new dawn was afraid of words as if I didn't say them meant that they never came to be yet I did the only thing I could do I weep in the arms of the love of my life that was my answer...the only answer I could give despite the tears I heard only three words from Discord three little terrorize words that stop my heart with an icy gasp.

Thus, it begins.

The council room

Blueblood's pov

I truly hate teleporting it not only leaves an bad taste in my mouth, it always leave me temporary blind but thankful my dear mother may grandma rest her soul saw it fit to teach me how to use my ears as my eyes, the technique had sever me well over the years acting as auntie's spy among the ever plotting Nobles by the time when my sight returned to me I already knew everypony at the council...and their every weak point. the room itself was simple so simple it's unheard of in the capital and that's the way we like it nopony outside the royals and certain officials knew of the room's existence, the only thing truly noticeably about the room was an large round table with eight chairs only half of them were filled while the others stayed empty. The first of the chairs held Spike who sat next to Twilight both were here at Celestia's request why she ask for them I could only guess then next them was Captain Spitfire the leader of the Equestria's air forces and her unicorn counterpart/twin brother General Iron-dusk the commander of Equestrian armed forces it was no secret that Spitfire and Iron were arch rivals despite them sharing the same father the legendary Red horn Guilty Hopes the commander of the Equestria's navy and the most wanted pirate in all of Concordia the last I head Guilty was in Minos helping an Minotaurian prince to 'modernize' for the lack of an better term the kingdom. The yellow and orange Pegasus and the iron colored unicorn were giving the other an stink eye they're hooves taping along the wooden table impatiently while Spike and Twilight were whispering shushed notions of love into each other ears which I pick up on with my heighten hearing I couldn't help but to smile at the couple and the foolish notion of them courting in secret I knew about them long before they knew it themselves after all nothing happens in Canterlot that I don't know about minus my sister's meetings with one teenage Shining armor there are just somethings brothers shouldn't see.

I clear my throat alerting the others to my present ''Showtime'' I thought with mirth before putting on my disguise as the most annoying winery snob imaginable '' Good evening my lovely peasants do not cry your great prince has decided to grace you with his presents''

Everypony and dragon automatically wince at the sound of my snobby voice as I held in my chuckles from erupting my sides. The looks on their faces were priceless the grimness looks filled with disdain and other naught little things they make this disguise all worth it unfortunately the Nobles seem love it all too much specifically Fancy pants, oh how I hate that dirty little Coltish pony he had slipped though my hooves too many times but soon I'll get him with this new evidence I get him and I'll get him where it hurts if he goes down so does the slave and sex trades along with his partner Fleur-de-lis who keeps the guards 'busy' while Fancy's ponies move cargoes of illegal drugs; Changeling slaves; hookers; weapons; stolen artifacts the list goes on, I also have evidence that the unicorn duo have an hoof in spending pro-ponyism in the royal guard and in an number of settlements once I finally take him and his gang down I can finally retire from this line of work and perhaps settle down with Sweet-nights. My heart swells in the thought of the sliver furred batpony in an wedding grown but right now Celestia needs me.

''Blueblood'' said an cringing Spike before giving me an hidden wink '' What are you doing here I thought Celestia sent you to your room'

Twilight gives me an disproving look ''Blueblood I don't know what game you are playing but you need to get out of here before Celestia finds you...wait a second. How did you even find this place this suppose to be an secret''

With Spike playing along I acted like I was ignoring the couple as my 'fangs' stank into something bigger namely an murderous looking Spitfire and Iron-dusk ''Ah. why, it's my favorite sibling rivalry. I must thank Auntie for brooking my entertainment for the night ''

''Blueblood.'' said the twins with disdain dipping in the name, the two ponies glance at the other. ''well oh brother of mine, it seems that Celestia has gifted us an chance to settle this age old rivalry''

''I concur sister of mine tis seems the Alicorns are good to us indeed for it seems to me they wish to be relieved of this poor excuse of an royal'' said Iron giving me the evil eyes

''I beg your pardon. '' I said with false surprise and nervousness ''What this chance you speak of?''

''Why, a chance to prove to father which of us is superior '' said the Twins with creepy voices while smirking '' I'll go right if you'll go left.''

With an swoon I exclaim. ''Oh worries me. What shall I do? Two peasants threatening me. A prince. What ever should I do''

The three of us along with Spike burst out laughing while Twilight brink owlishly, Soon, I magick away my tears of mirth. '' Hen, ha, well, I believe its time we get business, hmm.''

''Of course, high councilor. '' smirked the twins playfully. '' but we still would like to kick your flank after we do this. After all, we do have an score to settle''

''Ah yes must I remind you that score stands at 200 wins and 0 loses...don't tell me that you two are looking to lose again'' I smirk back before turning the the couple Spike held an knowing look while Twilight looked to me then to Spike then back to me again '' I see that some explanation is needed correct?''

''what...what just happen'' said Twilight in disbelief her hooves failing about ''one minute Blueblood was his snobby self then he was friendly... ''

''Blue I believe so '' said Spike ''will you be quick about it your breaking Twilight ''

''I see...that should be remedy'' I said dropping my smirk clearing my throat once again '' Sir Spike and Princess Twilight, I welcome you to... ( I out stretched my hooves about the room)...The Council of Secrets anything said in this room never leaves this room. I am the high councilor of this council and not only I am Celestia's chief adviser but her spymaster as well you are both here with at her request so be on your best beaver...all your questions shall be answer in time''

The Council of Secrets

Sometime later or rather 341 questions from Twilight later

Blue's pov

''...that's how Auntie find out about Morning wood's secret stash of homemade triple chocolate banana cakes, '' I said as I sip on an glass of sunflower wine, the bitter flavor of the drink helping me from going insane I just had to open my big mouth I should of known better then telling Twilight that all of her questions would be answer, now I know why Celestia dreads Twilight's questionnaires the mare just doesn't know when to stop ''the poor stallion was never the same after that.''

Twilight nods approvingly ''I had always wondered, where did Celestia mange to an hoof on 500 rare cakes into her chambers when I was just an filly, Spike do we have time to go over question 342...Spike?''

Spike right eye was twitching along with the twins, I know why spike was twitching while putting up with Twilight aim to kill us with her questions he didn't want to be banish to face the one place all males never wish to go...the couch yet I can only guess why the twins were putting up with her one she is an royal or two they didn't want to anger an Alicorns. I roll my eyes at the notion yes they maybe gods but they are just like us mortals only with more faults and consequently increasing regrets in Celestia's and Luna's case... the others not so much. outside of my father, aunts and sister I had never met the others I often find myself wondering what they were like but from what Celestia told me they are worse then my slaving father all of them expect grandma Faust and Venhayia, now I think about it where are they? I don't recall ever being told where their at yet I know where the rest of the Pantheon are Sleipnir dwells in the Edar for an 1000 years he hadn't set hoof in Avalon all but abandoning the continent to the rule of the other Alicorns why I asked myself one would think he would be ruling his kingdom yet he remains in the afterlife. Pongaea is walled up in his fortress of Terra's teeth an ancient Draconian outpost that was repurposed after the dragons felled silent to their fellow natives cries for help to this day the dragons refuse to lift an talon to help the other nations and the only means to reach them the wild dragon nomads also refuse to speak to the other races. I can only truly recall only four times had Celestia left equestrian territory to visit our neighbors each of the nations she had visited were an pony nation yet that was understandably the only non-pony nation we shave an border with is Awan the diamond dogs really don't have much of foreign relations outside of trade deals then my mind turned to my father Geinzah.

''Father... what had happen to you, they once called you 'The Lighting Blade' the very spirit of justice now look at you... look at what you become see how far you had fallen.'' I whisper into my mind setting my wine down ''Twilight please cease with your questions we can only answer but so many I fear you may have traumatize the council with the shear numbers of implores''

Twilight blush in embarrassment '' hehee I was doing it again wasn't I''

''Yes '' said Spike shifting his seat attempting to find some comfort in the old chair '' you were at it again''

Both me and Spike frown when we see Twilight's down cast look, it no was secret in the castle that Twilight had been working with both Celestia and Luna on her need to play 1000 questions when she want to learn about something. Yet there are times when I had find her faults quite cute

''Hey cheery up Twily '' Said my cousin in his counterpart to Celestia's motherly tone '' You did cut the number of questions more then by half if that not an sigh that you are getting better then I'll eat my own tail''

''Thanks spikey'' smiled Twilight before giggling ''but you do know that you tail isn't long enough''

As my face turn green at the notion of eating an tail, the tale tell sign of an teleport sound off an pop and flash of light both Celestia and discord appeared in their chairs but there something off about them Celestia despite her mask I could clearly see she was emotionally drained while what truly disturbing was Discord's face as if the lovable joker we know took a hike leaving an most serious look, he doesn't look natural with that unheard of look. What had happen between them after I left, their faces were so full of love when I 'over heard' Discord's plans to marry... ...could he had broken Celestia's heart...I felt an burning all consuming anger for the chaos god if he did broke Auntie's heart then there will be no place in all of Avalon for him to hid I'll rip his arms off and shove them so far up his...

''Blue! '' I finch at the sound of Celestia's mental voice her tone was uncharacteristic harsh '' Do not speak about your future uncle like that young colt''

''Auntie'' I said mentally ''he didn't hurt you did he, if he did I' m gonna...

''Calm down Blueblood'' her mental voice was her normal motherly self '' Discord has nothing to hurt me, he made me the happiest mare after waiting for 2013 years we finally going to married

''Then why the both you look so terrible'' I shot back my rage burning deep down I knew where the rage was coming from my sleeping godhood it was fueling me... feeding my emotions ...it felt good ''you don't look like yourself!''

HISSS Do not use that kind of tone to my mate godling'' snap Discord his unnatural seriousness added to the hard tone ''Do not test us boy... we have better things to worry about then some raging godling challenging their elders''

An growl, one only those of godhood could hear escaped my throat lucky Twilight remain unaware of it, how? I wouldn't put it past Auntie to seal certain aspects of godhood away from the young Alicorn to protect her like she did for Cadance years ago.

Discord returns with an deeper growl echoing both his experience and age if we came to blows I wouldn't last long Discord is elder an high level god, me...I'm just an unawakened godling not mortal yet not god, it would be like an flea fighting an full grown dragon.

''ENOUGH the both of you '' Celestia yelled though our mental link '' we are gods not a bunch of bricking mortals how are we expect to led them if we fall apart this quickly, there are far more important things we need to discuss ''

''Agreed'' hissed Discord though the mental link, the serious never leaving his face ''Blue tis time for the council to convene''

'' Yes we should the council is late as is '' I said as my fit of godly rage began to fade ''Auntie you want to start the count or should I?''

'' It would be best for me to speak dear nephew said Celestia before leaving the mental links to usher the council '' Greetings everypony and dragon thou I wish we held this council meet under different circumstances...(she pause in though)...I had gather each of you here for the reason of deciding the very future of Avalon herself, the road ahead is both rocky and long tis here in this council is where we decide...'' she tails off of the words leaving them hanging in the air following her eyes I could that she was staring directly at Twilight and Spike, the couple both held looks of realization.

I smile at how quickly they came to the conclusion of what purpose this meeting had unlike the twins who looked more broad with the inner workings of diplomacy and policy then the threat Equestria is facing, it's understandable why the two groups held different reactions the twins are soldiers train to fight what in front of them while Spike and Twilight had seen the threat with their own eyes the human Alkeyore Blood-raven his mere existence can and will give rise to new power struggles between the countless fractions of the Avalonian races, war will be in the air once he is revealed to the land, the Natives will attempt to retake lost territories with an vengeance while Ponydom will be fractured into three separate groups the faithful zealous ponies warring against the human and for the total conquest of the Natives, The ponies of the Humanic faiths will flock to the human to worship and do his biting and then there's the ponies like us ponies that simply wish to live in peace far away from the horrors war...everything is falling apart and it is all because one creature who had done nothing wrong but exist. hen it's funny in way an entire land falls into chaos and despair all because one single person simply existing... Auntie I hope you know what your risking by doing this, my only hope is that you took my advise on the matter. my mind plays back to those very words I had utter only an few hours ago.

Flashback

I stood silently before Celestia the ancient Alicornian mare sat on her golden throne with her head buried in her hooves an indiscreet light sniffle now and then breaks the silence of the throne room sighing solemnly I gently place my hoof on the elder goddess, she recoils at the touch but she does nothing to remove it.

''Auntie'' I say with an soft voice my hoof lightly brushes her albastard coat ''look at me''

The mare keeps her hooves cradling her head I wasn't sure if she heard me I tried again ''Tia I implore you to look at me'' this time I knew she had heard me her eyes red from sorrow and regret met my bright blue.

''Tia ''she say as if was an question '' Tia...Luna gave me that name...a little nickname one I don't deserve...what kind of sister am I, all I ever do is hurt her ''

''Auntie listen to your little Blue'' I said my hoof stops it's brushing ''I will not pretend to know why Luna left with Lord Blood-raven nor why they were found laying against the other I will not speak of it again if you wish it so but it is not your fault...your were trying to protect your little sister, this is some that we older siblings do protect the little ones...Grandma knows that I would break Shiny's legs and wings with my bare hooves if he ever hurt Candy''

''Blue... this is different I am the one who hurt Luna not some stallion it was ME who banish her the moon; it was me who refused to listen to reason and destroy her happiness of Alkeyore sweet words by telling her he was only out to get under her tail; it was me who allowed an Human Dark Magi into the bucking castle '' smoke started flowing from the mare, the smell burning seat cushion floated into the air '' So tell me Blueblood how have I not hurt my poor sister, the sister I promise to stay by her side to never leaving her alone''

''You can make it up to her by setting things right '' I shoot back stomping my hoof cracking the marble floor'' Celestia you need to find an way to separate her from Alkeyore's side once we have Luna safe we can deal with the human surly we could make an non-aggression pact with him opening an means to befriend not only the human but the natives as well sinecure the peace Equestria had enjoyed over an thousand years, once we do that we could repair your relationship with Luna by allowing Alkeyore to be at her side and supporting their bond they have formed then remind Luna of the good times you had together...do what any sister would do with their sister.

end flashback

''Celestia. Does...does this have something to with...Lord Alkeyore?'' asked Twilight hesitantly. I don't blame her for the hesitation. Anypony would hesitate when dealing with an being powerful as the human. He had successfully made us all look like foals with how easily he disarmed Celestia, Twilight and Shining armor with those chains of his. We were all powerless to stop him. Only grandma knows what he could have done to us if he wanted to... I believe he was beaning merciful to us when he decide to escape instead. Equestria can not afford to make him an emery, that much is certain.

Celestia closes her eyes for an moment her breath deeply. Discord noticing Celestia's reluctance, warps her hoof in his paw, giving it a slight squeeze reminding the Alicorn that he is there for her. ''Yes.'' she says breathlessly. ''it does in more ways than one, I'm afraid, Twilight...as we know, Discord was away when both Alkeyore and Luna left us. The reason as to why he wasn't there is He managed to contact my mother, Faust''

Many gasp of surprise filled the room. I too, was surprised... Somehow, Discord had not only found the lost fate goddess but had also spoken with the Alicornian Queen of old. But, why did he do that just now? Couldn't he has had the power to find the seer along? But, I wonder what he was doing with Grandma.

'' In his wisdom, Discord saw it fit to seek guidance of what to do with Lord Alkeyore and he had return to us. Now with the knowledge he sought.'' said Celestia, her eyes staring at the aforementioned god '' Discord, please tell the council what you told me.''

With his paw leaving Celestia's hoof. The draconequus moved to speak. Clearing his throat loudly. '' Yes what Celestia had is true. I did indeed with return with the word of Faust. Though what she told me was not what I sought her out for...Instead she graced me with a prophecy of things to come.'' He fells off with the words. Studying each of our faces, no doubt debating whether to tell us what this prophecy is or not '' These next words are what Faust had spoken to me''

A raven painted in red Sorrow be great for Avalon when he flies A lonesome moon with longing Hand in hand do they flee A lost son returns to set things right Nightmares dancing in glee when their prey is near A spawn of two beings prays on the darkest of nights A wrong that was done long ago is finally undone A forgotten queen comes to her halls Heroes rise, but fall in the sands Their foes shall be many; but friends few War shall fall unto Avalon once again

A serpent dances in fire's light Howls below the moonlight Horns became sharp A talon submerged in blood predators which will seek you fell to your fears.  
The Pony stands alone on the withered heath Drums..  
Drums do they sound A small party is led by a raven who dare to dance in the darkness of souls The raven shall come to remake the halls of his sires The sword is sharp, the spear is long The arrow swift, the Gate is strong The raven's people shall suffer no more

Silence echo throughout the chamber Discord's, no, Faust's revelation heavily in the air as if they were baring down on us. In truth, that what exactly what they were doing. The words unrelentingly sieged in my mind as realization hits me...

A raven painted in red Sorrow be great for Avalon when he flies A lonesome moon with longing Hand in hand do they flee

...The prophecy was already coming true... 


	14. Chapter 8

/-/  
/ Chapter 8 Holy powers unedited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

Deep in the Grand Draconic Empire's Long-Fang mountains

Venhayia's pov

Ice cracks as my eyes open revealing the ancient icy chambers I have spent the last 2010 years haunting, my cyan eyes glare darkly at the empty sealed room for too long I had wasted away in this place, for too long have I let Sleipnir play his games with the others. I can only imagine what damage the Pantheon had suffered under his hooves especially my little Woona he had always hated her. To him, she embodies not only the fact Faust no longer desires him and in his words our rebellion against him and all he stands for. Hen tis funny that he would find our true love an rebellion...suddenly my ears picked up an sound...an sound coming from the outside? Tenderly I placed an partially frozen hoof on the massive dent releasing an spark of divinity imbuing the seal doors with my power...I could sense the howling winds of blizzards falling upon the doors is seem like...they were besieging the very doors. Smiling at this development, I knew that the besieging cold was an sign...an sign of Sleipnir's magic weakening, slowly I began to draw power from the blizzard outside, the icy cold reveries my staved body the power of winter restoring both me and my magic. Once fully restored by the magic of winter I quickly reformed my ice-steel armor and focused my powers along my hooves reforging my personal mage-blade ''Frost-bringer''. The ancient staff-like sword weighted heavily in my hooves ''hmm it will take time to get use to Frost-bringer once again'' but never the less I raised the mighty weapon in my magic and swing the tempered Alicornian steel into the magical sealed doors. The chilly air is soon filled with a great hiss as Alicornian king magic meet with the winter's fury the two forces pushing against the other in a battle for dominates again I swing the blade into the magic my blows growing into a fury of blows that would make even Geinzah's storms blush in shame at the might I wielded. The sound of crackling magic was music to my ancient ears tough my blade I could feel the magic keeping the doors shut lessen in strength it was yielding to me, this led to even more power beaning pumped into my blade with each strike soon bits of stone was freely flying along with my cuts. With one last strike the magic's hold on the doors fades away into nothingness the force of my swing sends the well beaten doors flying with mighty clash as they're ripped from their earthly bindings the howling wind of the blizzards the very same blizzards that gave me back my strength and holy might thorn into the empty chamber the harsh wind dance into remaining feathers the coldest of the air felt nice my eyes rolled back in pleasure as my lungs greedily breath in the fresh crisp mountain air. In over 2010 years, I took my first steps as the majestic high mountains and my self were bathe in the silvery light of my daughter's moon instantly I knew where I was the mountains of The Grand Draconic empire but how and why I wonder the dragon nation played no part in the war surly Sleipnir held no sway over Skyrim the king of all dragons...could he? if that the case then Sleipnir had made powerful allies in my absence and in a way it explains why the dragons abandon Aronnos and the other human gods in their time of need...Faust, Grimm and Merlin must know this but first...

''Hold on little one Daddy's coming'' I cried into the harsh winds as I began the trek down the high mountains.

At the Everfree Castle

Luna pov

I feel a warmness in my heart as I felt Nightmare moon snuggle against my chest fur, my own hateful words cruelly danced in my mind reminding me of what I done to the filly why is that thing. is still alive, the elements should've destroyed it! Why you tried to keep it away from me, you should've destroy it Alkeyore... but that is all it is Alkeyore an name! Nightmare moon isn't real she's just an product of my jealousy for my sister and the longing for my subjects love... that thing your are protecting is nothing but an abomination!

Abomination...the word now leaves a foul taste in my mouth, I had used that very word for years, every time the subject of Nightmare moon had came up. Sadness stabs at my heart, what have I done... I called her an abomination my own daughter, an sense of pure horror grabs me in its cold hooves what could of happen if Alkeyore wasn't there? Dark images of an bloodily dead filly played in my mind I realized why Alkeyore had done what he did...he was trying to protect us both, he knew what could of happen once we met, true understanding beats away the dark thoughts away Alkeyore's wisdom echoes deep in my being despite our short time together he had shown many times that there more to him then he lets on. Again I find myself wanting to know about the dark human magi from his words last time I attempt to learn about him clearly told me that he doesn't like talking about his past. Why, what about his past made him so silent on the subject, what horrors had he endure that made his cold eyes speak of such sorrow, pain and anger.

Suddenly a thought enter my mind ''What are we going to do next?'' I haven't truly given any thought to what to do next...too much is happening too fast Alkeyore, the Kirin and Nightmare moon... I held my daughter tightly as I began the rocking anew They can't stay in Equestria ,my heart tells me tears start to form in my eyes once again it seems that is the only thing I had done for days ''you know this, all three of them will never be welcome among the ponies Alkeyore how ever kind he is still a human he'll will never know peace as long he lives; the Kirin is an broken taboo she will be banished to live out in the forest for the rest of her days far from the ponies; You'll will have to give up Nightmare moon to Alkeyore for no pony nor Alicorn would allow you to keep her the only way for you to stay with both Alkeyore and Nightmare moon is to leaves the land of your birth.

My heart stops at the thoughts no matter how much I wish that it wasn't true, I couldn't the words only spoken what was true if I am to be Nightmare's mother and be at Alkeyore's side I must leave Equestria but where would we go? North is out of the question, we can't stay in the forest we're too close to my sister, South is just as dangerous as the North for me and Nightmare, West is the land of the diamond dogs we can't go there the dogs are under threat by the Gryphons...we have no place to go... the gravity of our situation falls upon me like the ocean tide. How am I supposed to rise Nightmare I don't know how to be a mother even with Alkeyore help we have no where to go-

''Luna'' said the dark wizard interrupting my reverie I just notice how close he was to me his hand running through Nightmare's ghostly mane'' What's wrong''

''Alkeyore what are we going to do'' I said slightly sniffling ''n-not only I have a s -daughter that I don't know how to care of but we have no place to go, nowhere is safe for all of us ''

''why you say that Luna?'' said Alkeyore questioningly ''yes I know that Celestia wouldn't welcome me or Nightmare back in the castle but surely there some place we come go?''

I sighed solemnly I really couldn't blame him, he only knows very little about Avalon ''Alkeyore there is no place that can go North and south are too dangerous-

Alkeyore places his hand over my muzzle stopping me in mid- sentence, '' I'll take of it.'' he says before removing his hand from my mouth I felt the hand gentle running along my face and neck I found myself leaning into Alkeyore's caressing hands with each gentle stroke my eyes grew heavier and heavier till I couldn't keep them open. what's happening why I feel so tired? The next I know Alkeyore was singing to me, music...sweet music of harps were playing alongside his deep voice.

Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You've come to this journey's end

Sleep now

And dream of the ones who came before

Watch them as they dance in an magic ring

Under the silvery light of the moon

Hope never fades

As long you can dream

Walk along the ones who came before

In the gentle light of dimming stars

High on a mountain throne of sapphires

Sits an king cloaked in black plumes

Hear him sing his song of yore

With those who came before

Under the Silvery light of the moon

The last thing I see is Alkeyore's gentle face before sleep claimed me...

Alkeyore pov

Once Luna was asleep I canceled the spell causing the harp music to fade away into nothingness, gently I moved her into a comfortable sleeping procession using my robe as an blanket for the mother and daughter pair the chilly air of the castle felt good as it caress my brutally scarred nude body they have more need for the ruin but warm robe then I. By using my magic I also set the Kirin mare alongside the sleeping pair for warmth while checking her wounds to see how well they were healing when I found that her wounds were nothing but scars I let out an soft sigh she will be fine but it will take time for her to get use to her markings. With an wave of my hand dark magic started to course through my veins warming my body till the cold was nothing but an memory, looking through the shattered window I could see the light of Canterlot in the distance my emotions ran ramped that sight of the happily lit mountain city it was like the ponies were celebrating that Luna was gone...'' I'll take care it Luna'' I said to myself in my harsh cold tone feeling the pale blue flames licking the corners of my eyes '' I'll take care it'' summoning forth my water magic and picking up an piece of window glass I began casting an scrying spell

Sight beyond sight

Show me the one I seek

The one called Celestia

Sight beyond sight

Show me Celestia

The broken glass started to glow with magic as it open a window showing me the target of the spell, it showed Celestia in windowless chamber with Twilight, Spike, Discord and several others I didn't know but I get catch what Discord was saying:

A raven painted in red

Sorrow be great for Avalon when he flies

A lonesome moon with longing

Hand in hand do they flee

A lost son returns to set things right

Nightmares dancing in glee when their prey is near

A spawn of two beings prays on the darkest of nights

A wrong that was done long ago is finally undone

A forgotten queen comes to her halls

Heroes rise, but fall in the sands

Their foes shall be many; but friends few

War shall fall unto Avalon once again

A serpent dances in fire's light

Howls below the moonlight

Horns became sharp

A talon submerged in blood

predators which will seek you fell to your fears.

The Pony stands alone on the withered heath

Drums..

Drums do they sound

A small party is led by a raven who dare to dance in the darkness of souls

The raven shall come to remake the halls of his sires

The sword is sharp, the spear is long

The arrow swift, the Gate is strong

The raven's people shall suffer no more

''An prophesy?'' I whisper my mind warping around the words but for whom I wonder...no matter I was using this spell for reason bringing the glass up to my lips I whisper into it ''Celestia... I... must... speak... with... you''

In the council chambers

Celestia pov

At Discord's reveal the room was filled with pure silence... I have only myself to blame for this if only I could see reason then this wouldn't had come to pass it is my fault that Avalon is doomed as I was about the break the echoing silence-

Celestia...I ...must ...speak...with ...you an voice vibrates in the air for all to hear I narrow my eyes at the voice while the others gasp in recognition

''Lord Alkeyore'' I said in an hard tone out in the corner of my eye Discord was was working his magic, scanning the room no doubt trying to locate the human godling and that both Spitfire and her brother were asleep if I didn't have Alkeyore to worry about I would deal with them about incontinence but first...''Where are you, what have you done with Luna''

''Ah, I see that you're skipping the pleasantry bullshit this time Celestia that is good...oh and Discord stop scanning for me I'm not even in Canterlot '' said the voice of Alkeyore I don't know how he was speaking to us Spike said he was in the Everfree.

''What then how are speaking us Lord Alkeyore?'' asked Twilight curiously, leave it the Twilight to ask a question though I couldn't but wonder how myself. Spike were silently keeping an eye out for those accursed chains his sharp claws ready to swipe.

''Tis an scrying spell my dear Twilight you can't see me but I can see you no matter the distance as long I know your face and name the only downsides to it is it drains too much magic while can be easily counter by an basic ani-scrying spell, I can see by your ignorants of such an basic art of magic you don't have such spells in Avalon and judging by the room you all currently reside in is obviously an secret chamber, ' said the voice of the human with an strange tone I couldn't place.

''What you have done with my sister'' I repeated my voice softening ''Please Alkeyore don't hurt h-

'' Watch your tongue HORSE I would never harm my friends unlike YOU

I felt a stab to my heart at the human words...he sound anger... very anger at my suggestion that he had harmed Luna while Discord let out an roar at the at voice '' No watch your tongue you do not speak her like that''

''Stay out of this Chimera I'll speak how ever I please...Luna has told me much about how Celestia had hurt her many times''

I flinch at Alkeyore's words each one were like an dagger to my heart I felt Discord warping my hoof in his paw trying to comfort me as he continue to growl at the disembodied voice. How much had Luna told him? if I have to go by who cold his voice...he knew of it all too much. But deep within his words I found something unexpected he was familiar with the same pain as was Luna...just who is Alkeyore Blood-raven?

''Lord Alkeyore can I have a word with you?'' asked Blueblood feeling confident

''Who are you to ask me for an word young one'' said the voice sounding rather surprise at Blue's confidences

The godling unicorn gave the voice a respectful bow ''I am Prince Blueblood great one''

''Well met Prince Blueblood I am Alkeyore Blood-raven of the Gaeaish kingdom of Rohnir, Alkeyore the Shadow Devil, Hexing beast, the Lord of the realm hidden in shadow, the last of Lords of Magic''

''Well met Lord Alkeyore but I must ask you why...'' said Blueblood leaving off his words masterly just like I taught me

''Why...why what Blueblood?'' said the voice questioningly

''Why you contacted us surely you have an reason for this'' said Blueblood

''Ah...yes why indeed...what is my reason for contacting you in truth my reasons are many; some my own; some are for the sake of a another; yet some are only meant for a certain one of you to know''

''Then let us reason'' said Spike his claws slightly lowering but still prose to swipe ''let us reason like we did once before''

''I want to play a game'' said Alkeyore sounding similar to Discord for the strangest reason what is his angle?

''An game'' said Discord unconvinced at Alkeyore's oddly simple notion ''What kind of game?''

''Tis a very simple really give me five questions, I will answer them truthfully yet one is an lie, guess which is the lie and then will I give you my reason...what say you?''

''Five questions'' I said suspiciously not fully trusting the dark magi ''three are true yet one is a lie... how do you expect us to take you at your word Alkeyore ''

''Five questions and one lie fear not Celestia I am an wizard of my word and as I said tis a simple game no more, no less

''And what happens if we lose your game'' said Twilight wisely

''Nothing'' he simply states

''Excuse me'' said Twilight cocking her head to the side questioningly

if you lose I do nothing and you'll get nothing

''Alright Alkeyore we'll play your game but who get to ask'' I said with the hope I could use this game to my advance

''One question from you Celestia then Discord and after him Blueblood followed by Spike lastly Twilight...sounds fair Celestia

'''Yes Alkeyore it's fair'' I said smugly ''I already have an question for you...what have you done with Luna?

''I have done many things to Luna, first I became her friend then saved her life from an Gryphon attempt to kill her after that I stopped her from making her biggest regret not once have I harmed her for she is my friend''

''What Gryphon attack, making her biggest regret! What did you do Alkeyore?'' I asked in panic what are Gryphons doing in the Everfree they should be nowhere near Equestrian lands.

''Tisk tisk Celestia tisk tisk you have already asked your one question and that were two questions the rule states one not two therefore I can not answer them for you had you turn''

Ponyfeathers I mentally cursed of course he'll pull something like this he already knew that I would panic once I heard about the Gryphons but what is this regret he stop Luna from making... what is it. After taking in Alkeyore words Discord and Blueblood both open the telepathy channels giving me the message of they would take care to my questions...such sweet gods...me and Sweet nights are lucky mares to have such good mates .

''Alkeyore what pray tell was this regret you stop Luna from making'' Discord asked for me what did I do to deserve an god like him

Alkeyore's voice darkens like an moonless night ''She almost became Sleipnir ''

Like the others I gasp with eyes widening no...no Luna almost became Father! no s-s-he hates him why would she act like him,... what had happen that forest to have her to change...is it Alkeyore's doing?

''why were there Gryphons in the Everfree'' asked Blue thankfully changing the subject

''I don't know why they were there but what I can tell you is that there were thirty of the birds each of them were armed and dress in light armor I believe they were a scout unit, I suggest that you keep on your guard for when there's one emery unit scouting your lands there always two more somewhere said Alkeyore untold experience echoing in his words again I found myself asking who was he.

''Alkeyore why are you telling us this'' asked my secretly son cutting his draconian emblem green eyes at the diction the voice emanated from... That is an good question Spike why is he telling us these things. I thought.

''That is something you can answer yourself young drake, Why I bother telling you of the Gryphons is simply because I wanted too nothing more nothing less'' said Alkeyore's voice smugly as if taunting Spike''

''Who are the Lords of Magic'' asked Twilight, her question causes Alkeyore to loudly in take as if the question caught the human unguarded unlike all the other questions he answered quickly it this one question he doesn't answer right away

''An ideal Twilight '' Alkeyore says solemnly when he did finally gave an answer ''a forgotten and shattered ideal that was once was whole, a ideal that will be whole once again someday... you had your five questions the time is nigh for you to guess which is true and which is a lie you only get one chance to guess it right''

''Which is the truth and which is the lie'' I thought as my mind go over each answer four out the five he answered fairly quickly but the last one caught him by surprise so it can't be the last one as well the first and the third questions cause only one is the lie if the first one is the lie then there more than one he lied about. That only leaves the second and the fourth being the lie Luna would never act like father and there must a actual reason why he told us of the Gryphons...what he has to gain in telling us about them why he wanted this game? I could tell by my husband to be and Blue's face that they the same conclusion as me yet Spike and Twilight on the other hooves seemed to be attempting to decipher Alkeyore's word about the Lords of Magic what does he meant by an forgotten and shattered ideal...wait he's the last one, I get it now I get the reason behind one of his titles The last of the Lords of Magic. As far I could they were were some group that Alkeyore was a part of yet what purpose did they severed? What was the reason they existed? My only clue is their name obliviously they had something to do with magic but that could mean anything.

''I believe I know which one is the lie Alkeyore.'' I said after much debate with myself, in my heart I hope that I made the right choice.

''Oh do you now Celestia?'' said Alkeyore smugly ''you believe that you had seen though my twists and turns then speak the words that would reveal the false words''

''You lied about what Luna regrets'' I said smugly my hoof pointing in the direction of Alkeyore's voice accusingly ''There's no way in all of Avalon that my sister would act like Sleipnir''

The room echos with Alkeyore's dark laughter the very sound of his laugh cause me and the others to tremble visibility. I felt...something crawling in my fur like thousands of hungry insects my breathing deeps as I shutter of their cold touch yet when I looked upon myself they wasn't there.

''I am sorry my dear Celestia but you are...WRONG!

''What?!'' I shouted taken back by both pure surprise and the feeling of failure ''impossible how I got it wrong I-I know my sister would never act like Sleipnir!''

''intentionally no Luna wouldn't act like Sleipnir yet unintentionally yes it could happen'' said the voice of Alkeyore with sound wisdom is his words ''Now with my little game out of the way tis time I do what I came to do in the first place.''

''But which one was the lie'' asked Twilight her hooves failing about ''and what you came here to do?''

''Which is the lie which is the truth that my dear is something only you can decide for we all have our own truths and lies to tell.'' said Alkeyore the wise words filling my inner core ''Celestia I must speak with you alone.''

''Anything you have to say to Celestia can be spoke in front of the rest of us'' snapped Discord secretly wrapping his snake-like tail around my waist protectively

''No Discord what I have to say is for Celestia and only Celestia to hear only besides the rest of you would be too busy saving Canterlot from been destroy by it's own weight'' said Alkeyore in a bored tone

My eyes like the others widen at Alkeyore's meaning...was that game Alkeyore insisted upon was just an ploy to keep us busy wasting time we could of used to save the city while he set up a means to derail our efforts to bring Luna back if it's wasn't my city in danger I would of applauded the human for his genius tactics, Blueblood was right Alkeyore isn't one to make an enemy.''

''Surly you jest Alkeyore...y-you wouldn't put the lives of an entire city at risk '' Said Twilight dropping the Lord in understandable panic

''I suggest you hurry,'' said Alkeyore sounding like he was smiling ''before there's isn't an Canterlot to save.''

Every Pony, Draconequus and Dragon ran out of the chamber like their tails was on fire in the hopes of saving the city, all of them expect me. I stayed behind to learn why the human would go this far all to speak with me alone, why he wanted me alone in the first place all that had happen shows I couldn't trust Alkeyore but I have to try for both Luna and our subjects sakes.

''Alright Human'' I spat feeling the rage of an goddess sipping into my essence feeding both my body and magic '' you have me right where you wanted me so spit it out, tell me what vile plans you have for my sister!''

''I sense that you are angry with me was it something I said?'' said Alkeyore cheekily

''Enough of your games Dark mage!'' I roared solar magic burning the chamber, melting the very stone itself ''return my beloved sister to me now and I won't have you turn to stone!''

''AH I would calm down if I was you we don't want to unstable the mountain any further now would we''

Girting my teeth while forcing my holy rage back into my most deepest core Alkeyore damn you! I mentally yelled as I spoke though gritted teeth , ''Yes Alkeyore we don't want that.''

''Oh good now let's get to the reason why I doing this...can you guess why I wish to speak to you?''

''To destroy, enslave and dominant anything that weaker then you'' I said my voice still echoing my angry and disgust ''Isn't that the way of the dark magi''

''Hmm it seems like that you had met the less desired participators of my art frankly I find it offensive that you would dare to compare me to the likes of them, I am something much far worse but it's time to let bygones be bygones I am here for Luna's and your daughter's sake not my own''

''Daughter? I don't have an daughter.'' I said unsure of what the human meant by the word.

''Do you know of Nightmare moon''

''What that Abomination has to do with this Alkeyore'' I said feeling the holy rage slow building up before realization came to me ''She's alive isn't she!''

''Yes she is, I didn't believe it at first myself yet thanks to the Element's doing she is flesh and blood baring the magical essences of both you and Luna making her undoubtedly your daughter'' said Alkeyore

''No impossible! '' I said in horror at the notice of Nightmare moon being my daughter ''I cant have a foal with my sister!''

''It matters not Celestia in the end she is of your blood and clan'' Alkeyore said sternly

''Why?'' I sorrowfully said ''why you tell me these thing wouldn't be wise to keep me in the dark about m-my...the words gets stuck in my throat I truly did not wanted to even utter the very word daughter.

''Two reasons Celestia, the first is I offered to help Luna in rising the foal'' said Alkeyore his voice softens almost gentle ''the second despite all the pain you put Luna though it was only right for you to know''

''What you know about doing the right thing black wizard! you dark magi are all the same always seeking destruction and misery where ever you go! '' I yelled at him

''I KNOW MORE ABOUT WHAT IS RIGHT THEN YOU WILL EVER KNOWN CELESTIA!'' Alkeyore's anger in his cold voice roared like an great dragon causing me to coward in fear. His dark voice spoke of many things...some I knew yet many I didn't '' I HAD SAVE COUNTLESS LIVES FROM THE COLD GRASP OF DEATH! I PROTECTED MY HOMELAND ROHNIR COUNTLESS TIMES FROM COUNTLESS ENEMIES IN NUMEROUS WARS THAT IF IT WASN"T FOR ME THE ENTIRE KINGDOM WOULD BEEN DESTROYED AND HER PEOPLE ENSLAVED OR WORSE! I STOOD WITH MY BROTHERS AT THE BATTLE FOR BLACK ROCK OUTNUMBERED 40 TO 1 AND STILL I LED THEM AND THE REFUGEES TO SAFETY AS THE GATE FELLED! IT WAS BY MY HAND BELHUMNAR THE SOULEATER FELLED FREEING THOUSANDS OF SOULS FROM HIS VILE PLANS! IT WAS I WHO UNITED THE DARK MAGI UNDER ONE BANNED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN EONS AND FORGED AN NATION FOR THEM A HOME WHERE THEY COULD BE SAFE FROM THE LIKES OF THE WHITE MAGI AND THE WITCH-HUNTERS! IT WAS I WHO DONE THESE THINGS AND MORE I! NOBODY ELSE! DO NOT SPEAK TO ME ABOUT WHAT IS RIGHT AND WHAT IS WRONG CELESTIA FOR YOU DO NOT KNOW OF WHAT YOU SPEAK OF!''

The room echos with Alkeyore passionate words which ringed harshly in my ears, I was left speechless as he was breathless even despite the ringing in my ears I still could hear him breathing heavily. His words burn their way into my mind he spoke of so much many of them dark in nature yet there was good in them as well sadness, I relies that I had misjudge the human from the very beginning, in some points in his words it sounded that we weren't all the different, we were in essence both protectors who did what we had to do for those in need. In that very moment I began to see the human in an new light in someways I understood what in essence of what he was trying to do. This time it will be different I mentally told myself before attempting to speak to Alkeyore again.

''Alkeyore,'' I said in a calmer tone '' what I said was uncalled for can you forgive me?''

''No,'' he spat ''I can not for it not me you should ask forgiveness from that pleasure belongs to those you had wronged your sister and you daughter.''

''Then let me speak to them so I can apologize to them.'' I said wording my words carefully so I would cause an outburst from Alkeyore.

''Again I can not for they sleep but if you want to do right by them you would listen to me with your heart not the crown you wear but speak to me as if we were friends.'' said Alkeyore strangely

''That would be hard to do as long you hold Canterlot in danger'' I said remembering that Alkeyore had set the city under threat of collapsing it to the valley below.

''Do not worry about your city Celestia just listen to my words and it will be left unspoiled'' promised Alkeyore

''I listening '' I replied an weight fading away from my shoulders

''I need some where safe enough so I can help Luna with raising Nightmare some place faraway enough where nobody who wish us harm could go, a place so remote no one would think to look for a human and two Alicorns. said Alkeyore

''Why you wish to help Luna rising my 'daughter' surly you have your reasons as to why'' I asked suspicious of the human why did he wanted to help Luna with our...our daughter the very notion of having a foal with my sister left an foul taste in my mouth despite my natural wish to have a foal of my own with Discord, I just couldn't face the fact Nightmare moon is mine. But I wonder why both the elements created her and Alkeyore's wish to raise her there be some reason why he wants this, it's some attempt to control Luna by using Nightmare...no Luna hate for Nightmare moon is only outmatched by her hate for Sleipnir I wouldn't surprise if Luna had attempted to...my eyes widen at the quickly abandon thought...Luna's regret...what's Luna's regret, Alkeyore word's from earlier echo in my mind leaving an cold horror in my being.

\- I stopped her from making her biggest regret -

Luna's biggest regret...oh no did- did Alkeyore meant that he stopped her from harming Nightmare! I felt an spike of maternal instinct pierce my heart at the very though of Luna hurting Nightmare what would happen if he wasn't there to stop it, would the holy rage Luna felt at the mere sight of the foal would led her to kill Nightmare, breaking her even further than the day I was forced to banish her to the moon...''I need to see them I have to see them!'' my instincts screamed at me

''I have many reasons why I wish to help Luna and Nightmare moon, the basic desire to help my friend; maybe I saw a bit of kinship with them both; A want to protect the only friend and companion I have in this world Luna; yet there another reason outside the hands of friendship and kinship they simply have need of me'' said Alkeyore plainly ''take your pick Celestia each is good enough reason why alone''

''Please let me see them I-I-I need...need to see them'' said I my voice shaky no doubt looking and sounding like an panicking desperate mare

''I see you finally figured out Luna's regret but sadly I can not allow you to see them at least not right now'' said Alkeyore in sweet tone ''They are in no shape to see you they need time Celestia time to work things out...I know it may seemed cruel to deny you of your right but tis for the best for now''

''Why,'' I cried at Alkeyore's voice ''why they need time Alkeyore what is happening to them''

''Luna said many cruel things to Nightmare and slapped the filly's hoof away cause her to hid behind me before I manger to force Luna to come to her senses by show much she acted like Sleipnir'' Alkeyore reveals ''they need time to repair their relationship as mother and daughter but the Everfree is no place for an hurt filly and inexperience mother thus we need a place far away from those who would seek to harm them despite what little I know of Avalon I can easily guess their enemies are many''

''There are only three places I know of that may fit what you ask'' I said with an frown ''The Everfree, here in Canterlot with me or the Badlands...if what you said about the gryphons were true then the forest is out of the question as well the Badlands that wasteland is fill with even greater dangers then the Everfree could ever hold tis a foul place that never sleeps the inhabitants of that place are even fouler the only wise choice of action is to return here...to me.''

''It seems Luna was right we do have no place to go.'' said Alkeyore as if speaking to no one but himself, '' The forest is no place for Luna and Nightmare just as Canterlot is no place for Nightmare and myself...we will have to take our chances in the Badlands Celestia''

''No not the badlands Alkeyore anywhere but the Badlands, the Changelings will catch you'' I yelled in a panic ''please Alkeyore come back to Canterlot don't take them to the foul place I beg of you!''

This time Alkeyore doesn't respond leaving the room silent as if I was alone. ''Alkeyore,'' I called the wizard yet still he didn't respond, I called him again still no answer with each passing moment of silence I grew more disparate and needy in my calling still he doesn't answers. when I was about call his name once more the doors burst open with the others Discord; Spike; Blue; Twilight and the twins all of them had disheveled looks with tried eyes. Just what had Alkeyore done with the city to cause them to look so terrible.

''Celly where is that blasted human'' Discord snapped with a vein popping out on his messy but handsome face but as soon he face my face the god visibly went from angry to worry '' Celly what's wrong''

'' Discord I-I-I think you should sit for this'' I said with an tear running my face before I began to tell him the story

Alkeyore's pov

with a solemn sigh I cancel the spell before running my hand though my hair with much on my mind, the meeting with Celestia had been less then fruitful while it did sever some propose, I gain too little information from it idly I wonder if telling Celestia about the Gryphons and Nightmare was the right thing. No I said to myself it was the right thing, this is her land therefor she need to know about the Gryphon threat but most of all it was only right she knew about her daughter...no child deserves to be forgotten. Even if Celestia will never accept the foal I must see to her just as Val-nore did for me so long ago but how will I break it to Luna that Nightmare needs my teachings, Luna barley took it well when I told her about my magic it only be more difficult to convince her about the nature of Nightmare's magic but I have to try.

I glance in the diction of the sleeping mares with an warm smile on my face, watching them gently dream all wrapped up in my warm yet ruin robes. Nightmare was curled up against her mother's chest like an kitten with a happy smile on her little muzzle, Luna held the same smile as well her forehooves wrapped around the much smaller filly in an motherly embrace ''Luna you fear that your inexperience as a mother would leave you to wrong Nightmare yet I can see that is not the case you would make a good mother '' I chucked to myself but then I notice the Kirin was gone she wasn't on the robe with the other mares ''Where did she go? '' I asked myself aloud, ''she shouldn't be up yet the magic just finished healing her she should be out till morning at least.''

I hear an feminine gasp in the dark of the room, following the sound I instantly looked down my eyes meeting the widen eyed Kirin staring at me. Despite it being dark, I could easy make out her form last time I gotten an good look at her I couldn't make out of her coat color thanks to the dried blood but now I could tell she was an black furred pony with golden draconian claws and horns, spines running down her back to her tail, an purple under belly and long wild mane finally draconian scales of purple masterly dancing on her muzzle and legs. Oddly, she was heavily blushing with her tail between her legs ''Why is she blushing like that'' I began to ask myself before realization hits me like an stampeding dragon mother protecting her eggs, following her eyes I knew immediately the reason why for her body language.

''She's staring at my Rohnirian pride''

Somewhere In an Minotaurian Tavern

Unnamed pov

The Tavern's air was heavy with the scent of different types of ales, the mixing of the ales gave the old building the homely scent is was known for. The Tavern's ''guests'' were greedily and merrily choking down pint after pint, some busy themselves with telling tall tales of the merciful sea and tales of ''hungry'' women while others rocked themselves to the lively tunes of the local minstrel singing songs of the days of yore all were happy dunks all but one .

Far in the bar's darkest corner sat an alone bull this bull was very unlike the others their fur in the shades of blues, greens and ash grey he was pure black nearly perfectly blending in his dark corner. The others also had both of their horns while he was missing his right horn the missing horn was now hanging around his neck on sting made from the flesh of an Landshark, the remaining left horn held a bundle of Phoenix feathers hanging off of it both were done in the way that was traditional in his family. The other bulls feared this dark furred bull why despite the fact that he nearly twice the size of an normal bull nor the steel-like muscles he sported and the graveyard like silent aura that radiated round him the reason why they feared him was two facts his stare that could crush stone just by looking at and that great ax dress in phoenix feather strapped onto his back, not even once no bull or cow had never seen him without that ax, they knew him well enough that to mess with him was to dance with death. He was seen at least one a day at the tavern sitting alone sipping on an pint.

''Another day and still nothing'' thought the bull glumly ''like the day before and the day before that and the day before that ''

He leans back in his chair slowly taking another sip of the lurk-warm pint his ears flicked to the minstrel as she starts sing her next song a song he knew well an song from the Titan war.

Axes flash, broadsword swing,

Shining armor's piercing ring

Ponies run with polished shield,

Fight Those Bastards till They Yield

Midnight mare and blood red roan,

Fight to Keep this Land Your Own

Sound the horn and call the cry,

How Many of Them Can We Make Die!

Follow orders as you're told,

Make Their Yellow Blood Run Cold

Fight until you die or drop,

A Force Like Ours is Hard to Stop

Close your mind to stress and pain,

Fight till You're No Longer Sane

Let not one damn pony pass by,

How Many of Them Can We Make Die!

Guard your Cows and calves well,

Send These Bastards Back to Tartarus

We'll teach them the ways of war,

They Won't Come Here Any More

Use your shield and use your head,

Fight till Everyone is Dead

Raise the flag up to the sky,

How Many of Them Can We Make Die!

Dawn has broke, the time has come,

Move Your Feet to a Marching Drum

We'll win the war and pay the toll,

We'll Fight as One in Heart and Soul

Midnight mare and blood red roan,

Fight to Keep this Land Your Own

Sound the horn and call the cry,

How Many of Them Can We Make Die!

''Amothos's march'' he thought solemnly recalling name of the song ''It was originally an Gryphonian song the Iron clad legions were the first to sing it before the Minotaurs of old ''borrowed'' it, hen not many remember it and fewer know the words'',''It is good to hear that some remember the songs of the gods-

''I said an Another!'' Yelled a drunken voice

The dark Bull's eyes narrow that the source of the voice an snarl forming on his lips usually he ignores such distractions but yet oddly he felt compelled watch the foreseeable fight.

Over yonder from where the dark bull was sitting in his corner, at the bar sat an anger drunken green furred bull staring at the elderly owner with an empty pint glass in his hand slamming it down on the counter shattering the said glass " Another'' the Bull repeats one could tell by the bull's slur that he had drunk more than his share, the bull smelled something foul his pants were muddy and dusty at first glance one would think the bull was a street rat but judging by that shackle he had tie to his waist you could clearly tell he was a miner of sorts. While the owner despite elderly was an large for his age bull by the name of Quakemore an good bull he is old Quakemore had proven his salt in the high seas in the navy during his youth fighting pirates and Sphinx slavers, the old bull narrow his one good eye at the drunk ''Careful with me glass ya draft fool''

''Another'' demand the drunk almost falling out of his chair, his swaying grows worse by the second.

''By Aronnos' mighty staff no, ye had drunk enough to blind an Gryphon's bitch Hammer-arm, git out of my place before I kick ya drunk ass out'' swore the old bull

''O come Quake *hic* ya know me I can handle several more *hic*'' said Hammer-arm ''*hic* m- my thirst be great!''

The old bull sighs ''That's ye problem, I do know ya Hammer look at yourself bull, ya look like yer about to drop faster than an horny old bull at an Changeling run brothel and I ain't running no hotel now git''

''Listen you old pussy I have gold and as long I have a lick of gold I'll drink as mu- AHHHHH

The dark bull softly chuckle at the sight of Hammer-arm bearing knock off of his stool and the fall the floor passed out by an young calf who was jumping up and down on the green bulls belly excitedly before taking the newly opened stool ''Grandpa, Grandpa I just heard the greatest news''

A warm smile gracing old bull lips stories about the elderly bull goes that most calves annoyed the piss out of him but his grandcalf was an whole another story he adored his grandson like he was made of pure Minosian white gold ''Eh, why it's little Jimmy bones it been awhile since you last visited me, I heard that yer pa was trading his wares in pony lands how's Star been taking it''

''Ma was sad while Pa was so far from Minotaurian territory but she doing better now, pa sent her one of em fancy commutation crystals now they can talk all they want'' said the calf hoping in the stool trying to reach the counter... hen cute small one really cute.

''oh well that is good news'' said the old bull leaning on his counter

''No that not the news'' piped the calf cocking his head to the side, you could see small horns starting to come in.

In the same manner Quakemore to cocks his head questioningly ''Then what is ya news''

''One of the gods was seen in the pony lands '' said the calf innocently

-An glass breaks and the music suddenly stops the entire bar fell silent as the many bulls stare in disbelief at the calf

''What-What did he just- one of the gods had returned...in the pony lands no less finally my search is over'' Thought the dark bull happily in his corner ''I must speak with calf, I must know where the god was sighted''

Quakemore stare at his grandcalf with wide eyes ''Yea speak the truth ya ain't lieing to me this ain't something ta lie about I thought I had talked ta ya about telling folk stories'' I had an plan forming in my head sudden I notice movement from the dirty drunk

''Uh- un I'm telling the truth Grandpa I hear it from pa, he said that he heard it from one of the them Equestrian guards that the Alicorn Luna had ran off with an hu- '' just then the young calf felt an heavy palm warping it's fat fingers round his neck an drunken voice fill his young ears as the hand squeezed his throat ''You little Ponyfucker where ya git off of knocking me over'' slurred Hammer-arm. my eyes narrow that the bull in drunken rage, my blood boiling at the dishonor unveiling itself before me I quickly stood up from my corner, Faith in hand

*choking sounds*

''Hammer-arm let him go ye daft fool'' cried Quakemore his hand searching for his hidden hand ax that he kept at the bar for when bar brawls ruptured

''Ah, sod it you old fuck, I can do what I want to this little bastard and nobody can say anything different'' growled Hammer-arm

Quakemore mentally scold himself at all the times he easily found his hand ax when didn't needed it yet the one time he truly needed it he can't find it, in the corner good eye an sight movement and flash of metal caught his attention causing his eyes to widen as he slowly back away in fear ' 'He moved, oh sweet Aronnos Fraxture never moves!'' was all his aged mind could think.

The mad drunk laughs loudly in mirth at his easy victory over old Quakemore his hubris quickly taking over all of his remaining senses and fails to notice the tall dark silent shadow looming over him an Ax raised so high it touched the tavern's ceiling '' Hhaahah hen you see that boy nobody is to-

-Thump-

Hammer's arm the same arm holding the calf falls to the floor with an great wet smack now freed the calf greedily suck in air all the drunk could do was stare dumbly at his now severed arm his mind unable to comprehend what just happened he never felt a single bit of pain nor the cut itself ''My arm'' he said in the weak voice before fainting with a heavy thud from mere shock

Quakemore rushes to his grandcalf's side holding the sobbing boy but his eyes locked on the huge pitch black bull who grunts with disdain of the blood dripping off his ax ''Such vile blood shouldn't even touch an holy weapon as you Faith.'' Fraxture sweetly whispered to the ax, his eyes fell to the crouched form of Quakemore and his grandcalf ''Is the boy alright?''

Quakemore couldn't believe his ears never before he heard a single word come from the Fraxture's mouth, bowing his head unable to meet the dark bull in the eye ''Yes my lord the boy be fine after an night's rest''

''Ah that is good, Elder Quakemore can you tell me what the calf was saying before the ...interruption'' stated Fraxture cleaning his ax's blade with an rust colored rag.

''From what I could gather he spoke of that one of gods were in Equestria and have Luna Noctus of the Alicorns at their side , surly its youth's folly in nature'' '' said Quakemore in an worried voice

''We shall see if that the case or not '' said Fraxture kneeling on ground his upper body looming over Hammer-arm

Quakemore gulps '' what do ya mean...yer an Seeker ain't ya'' the old bull knew the talk about seekers bulls and cows dedicated to finding and severing the gods with their lives

Fraxture simply grunts in response as he cuts Hammer's gold pouch robbing the down bull no one stops him they all were afraid of the dark bull already and what just he had done to Hammer not even the liquid courage helped them feel brave enough to face him or his ax. fortunately Fraxture only took what he need left a small faction of the total sum for the drunk what was left went to the calf.

''You're planning to head to pony lands to find the Human.'' said Quakemore knowingly ''if you are then I wish you luck on your search.''

the dark bull says no more taking a large bottle of ale he leaves Quakemore alone with the calf, the ''guests'' scatter out of the bull's path watching him wearily as he walks by they could hear him humming the tune of Amothos's march, none of them try to bar him from leaving the tavern a single thought burning his mind as sunlight blind his eyes for but an movement.

So the gods have finally return to Avalon have all these years of search my faith in them is repaid 


	15. the races and nation of Gaea

/-/  
/ The races and nations of Gaea unedited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

There are many races that called Gaea home some had dwell on the continent since time began while others crawled from the very depths of the earth. In this land there are twelve kingdoms each have a long of mistrust and war with the other eleven yet in truth the twelve are all but remnants of elder days and other time...another age where the Twelve Kingdoms of Gaea was the The Two Hundred Kingdoms Of The Golden Land .

We start with the stilling living races of Twelve Kingdoms of Gaea

Dragons: The most ancient race in all of Gaea perhaps the wisest of all beings and the masters of fire and sky, The Dragons of The Burning Plains also known as simply the Dovahri of Adin... they are somewhat a strange race in Gaeaish terms despite of all their power, long lives and longer memories The Dragon are perhaps the most peaceful of the Twelve, they have no quote on quote army yet more importantly no king instead the Dovahri as they like to call themselves are ruled by a elder usually the oldest of their number who will sever as the dragon ruler till death as for the Dovahri army...well let's just say that Dragons guard their secrets jealously. Current Elder Jun-Neben-Strunmah

Draaosian: One of the most foul people to walk Gaea, the bird lizard folk known as the Draaosians, they are a race that words cant do justice for them on the count that phase ''that's a face only a mother could love'' is a lie Draaosian mothers are known for throwing their young down mountains and rivers in hope saving their own sanity from the horrible ugliness that is a another Draaosian (which is worse when they are young). Despite that fact Draaosians do hold family life very dear (which dose led them to drink wine constantly in order the deal with their...natural looks yet it's impossible for one of their number to get drunk) another notion they are known for is their natural hatred for the pretty Elves. The Elves and the Draaosians have very long history of warfare between them that's goes all the way back to six thousand years ago when Elves had ruled far north as the Mountains of Torth to far south as Northern Tahuia parts of Adin, the Beron empire and parts of Land of the Fey it was the Draaosians who first rebel against Elvish rule. According to rumor the ugliness of the Draaosains do sever a purpose as an natural defense to wad off predators. Rulers the Draaosian high council

Dwarfs: Lords of the high mountains and all things that gleam, The Dwarfs are another ancient race unlike the Dragons and Elves the Dwarfs were born from the very stone that made up their holds. With skin of iron and steel in their bones the Dwarfs are by far the most resilient and stubborn race in the Twelve Kingdoms, From the Mountain realm of Torth the sound of hammers fall like raging thunder echoing in the tall mountains where rivers of Torthish mead run freely, the Dwarfs work their great forges forging great arms and armor for friends and the dread of foe unlike other weapons Dwarven weapons never break nor dull lasting for thousands of years untouched by rust. Long had the Dwarfs been Gaea's greatest smiths and craftsmen all other races know Dwarven works by sight even the orcs marvel at Dwarven craftsmanship. Dwarfs often boast that their skin as strong as iron and steel in their bones but not many know that this is actually not an boast dwarven skin is an thin but flexible layer of iron and in the place of morrow they have steel forming the inner parts of their bones. Currant Ruler High King Tane Njor the Hammer

Dryads : If the Dragons are the masters of fire and the sky ruler then the Dryads are the rulers of the earth and all things that are green. The Dryads of Amos sometimes called the Treekin are a off shoot of the extinct ''Elder Trees'' base off the fact that both races are made of wood, unlike the wooden titans the Dryads are about man-size. it also believe that the Dryads are actually spirit processed trees on the count that they have no organs or other means of life. An dead Dryad is in most cases nothing more than a motionless tree but there are some recorded counts of an assumed dead Dryad returning back to life to haunt down the ones who supposedly killed it. Naturally the Dryads and the Dragons are bitter rivals caring little for the other on the base that in all sense the treelike Dryads are the direct opposite of the Dragons Current ruler Idra the Green, Queen of the Dryads

Fairies: Of all the races of Gaea, none are more mysterious or untrustworthy than the Faeries (or Fairies), Inhabitents of the mist covered land of the Fey. The fairy-kin are a race that no mortal can touch. Out of all magical creatures and magi the Fairies are most powerful, some say that it was the Fairies who first brought magic into Gaea and no other can truly master it's ways. The Fair folk live far longer then any dragon or elf with their wings and magic the fairies fear nothing for it's them that are feared by many Gaeaish peoples as the true immortals of Gaea the Fairies know many secrets and much of Gaea's lost knowledge yet even with all their power they couldn't resist the march of the demonic armies of the Fallen realms it was because of Selma Airnor also known as Selma the Silver haired that the fairy race survived Tydorel's attacks but that is another story Current ruler the Fairy Queen Isika the long lived

Elves: The most hatred race of all the Elves are in a class of their room. In the ancient past the elves were the first great culture and formed the first Gaeaish kingdom Aylie, while many of the other races like the Humans and the Draasoians were wild and unruly the Elves ruled a vast empire that held domain over much of Gaea they create the first language or the common tongue that is used even to this day , wrote the first books, and more importantly forged the first weapons but despite all their greatness the Elves themselves were the tools of their end. when the Aylieite Kingdom was alive the elves enslaved many of the other Gaeaish races all of them except three the Dragons, Fairies, Dwarfs who successfully resisted Elfish rule another nail in the Aylieite coffin was population decline due the many attempts to tame the lands of fairies, incursions of the orcish hordes from the western sea and the slave rebellions. In the end the Elven empire failed with the elven peoples surrounded by enemies on all sides Current Ruler Luwin Uthar Lord of all Elves

Humans: The Humans of central Gaea are perhaps the most divided race to ever walk Gaeaish soil, the humans are a verily young race when compared to the more ancient Gaeaish races but that doesn't mean that the humans are any lesser culture most races like the Elfs are completely baffled on how one single race could be vastly different from the other members the Berons are taller and sturdy , the Rohnirians are more magical in nature and stronger then the others while the Ernians are more a soft spoken race with a taste for the higher things in life such as fine wine and finer books. The divisions between the three human tribes are sketched in the stone of the earth the Berons were slaves to the Aylieite Elfs who unintentional taught them many things such as the means to set the stones of ruling and holding a empire, the Rohnirians were descendants of unruly wild men who dwelled in the high mountains ferociously holding on to their independence an independence that still run though their veins while the Ernians in their cowardice hid in abandon temples now holy cities living as monks and priest protected by pirates in all the three tribe didn't have any notions of kinship with the other two. yet despite that fact the three tribes have tried to unite or rather more tried to dominate the others by the force of arms, the latest attempt was the Three Kings War an war between Rohnir and an Beron-Ern alliance army of 8,000 infantry, 2000 cavalry, 500 Tahuian mercenaries and 500 White and Red magi completely overshadowing the smaller Rohnirian army of 5,000 that war lasted for five years before being mercilessly ended by the the combine efforts by ''Shadow Devil'' Alkeyore Blood-raven and The Wanderer Current Rulers Rodin Beron of the Beron Empire, Dulaman Ireheart of Rohnir, Pao-lot the priest king of Ern

Tahuians: Perhaps youngest yet the most vile and cruel race to ever dwell in the twelve kingdoms, the Tahuians are a truly unique race not a single Tahuian is the same ,some are fusion of hoofed animals such the Nuckelavee tribe, some are humanoid while others are something else yet despite these differences the Tahuians are one race, all Tahuians no matter the form are blue skinned and have soulless black eyes but more importantly a great hatred of all things magical according to legend the Tahuians were born of mortals and demons which dose explain why they revel in cruelly but not their stance on magic. Throughout Gaea the Tahuians are known to hunt mages and magical creatures regardless of their nature, they kill dark magi and white magi alike. Many times the Tahuians waged war amongst their fellow Gaeaish in order to purge the land of all magic, every race had felt barred Tahuian blades at sometime or another. But in the wake of all this conflict with the other Gaeaish peoples the Tahuains do have a role to play in the world like the legendary Lords of Magic the Tahuians are renown as demon slayers and wardens of the south. Guarding the way into Gaea ''with'' the Lords of Magic combating the forces of The Fallen Realms but that is putting it loosely in terms the Lords guard the western entrance while the Tahuians hold the east the two groups will only work together during the most dire of situations outside of those extremely rare times the two are arch-enemies as the Tahuains would gladly see the destruction of the Lords yet it also stands that Tahuinas do care for Gaea greatly and they do know that the Lords do play their part in Gaea's defense meaning the Tahuains would help the Lords survive if begrudgingly Current Ruler Overlord Bahu Avee

Orcs: The Green horde, the scourge of the Beron Empire, The Orcs of Orciemia unlike their fellow Gaeaish are not native to Gaea, many generations ago the Orcs set sailed form the now sunken Emblem islands. The first to encounter the orcs were the Elfs and the enslaved Berons from their ships the orcs raided the Aylieite coastal cities destroying much of the Elven cites replacing them with more orcish counterparts the battles between Orc and Elfs help lead to the fall of Aylie but as soon the remaining elfs abandon what is now the Beron Emipre and Orciemia, the newly freed Berons instantly warred with the Orc hordes. The fighting between the newly settled Orcs and the former slaves was so fierce that it left scares in the very earth itself creating The Dead Fields of Dennathor soon the battles threaten to over pour into the lands of the Dryads and the Rohnirians till strangely even the dragons find is utterly ridiculous but according to myth to the Beron Queen Seras gave birth to a orc who in time led both races to a era of peace but due to the coming of the second Beron- orc war all true records were burn or lost only leaving the myth of an human woman birthing a orc despite never sleeping with one, much too her husband's rather heated denounces when asked about it. Even to this day the Orcs and the Berons have no love for one another but the infamous Dead Fields do actively sever as the border between the Beron Empire and Orciemia. As a people the orcs are much more then simple warriors no like the Dwarfs theirs a race of craftsmen thus creating a rivalry between the two, the Dwarfs create the most ornate of armors and weapons while the orcs create items perhaps cruder then dwarfed crafts but highly reliable Current Leader Warchief Togul Choppa

The Minor Races of The Twelve Kingdoms

The Minor races are an collection of different peoples anywhere from either being too primitive to be consider as an major player in Gaeaish politics, few in number to establish an nation or issuing an armed present outside of mercany companies or races at the complete mercy of the major races, to the remnants of ancient peoples struggling to reestablish themselves as an nation.

Goblins

Trolls

Ogres

Drosi (wood elves)

Shokr ( an strange race of bat humanoids)

The Gaeaish Pegasi

Cyclopes

Beastmen

Horii (an sub species of dragon-like creatures no bigger then a small dog and breath toxins instead of fire)

Lizardmen

Augga (Avian humanoids with two sets of wings and dress in only the feathers on their bodies)

Graymores ( grayish blue giants with tusks and three eyes)

Popular Gaeaish sayings

1) Peace is a fool's dream, war is reality and it's time to wake up

2) There only one thing you can trust...the power you posses in your own hand

3) Life for a life, death for an death

4) Yer ma has balls and you love them

5) It matter not if you're a King, I'm still going to kill ya and piss on your copse when I'm done

6) you call that an sword my cock is bigger than that toothpick...now this a sword

7) You have the face of an Draasoian if I ever seen one let's see if my hammer can't make it look worse

8) To get the heart of a story you must go back to the Beginning

The Nations of Twelve

*I left these blank for a reason*

Adin

Amos

Beron Empire

Duthy of Draaos

The Dark magi Confederacy

The Elven Realms or The Remnants of Aylie

Ern

Land of the Fey

Rohnir

Tahuia

Torth

Orciemia

The Other Realms of Gaea and Beyond

The Fallen Realms

Each of these Kingdoms thrived before being devoured and destroyed by The Fallen Realms

Nariaos

Arkireq

Maeus

Thosik Nova

The Wandering isle

Ceffy^gul

Pand

Unda

Yoktia

The Starlight kingdom

The Enchanted Realms

Gornaie

Alkeon

Terrakia

Races of The Fallen Realms

Demons Dahirm-hal The Fallen The Lost Fel-unicorns Dark Elves (Dragmir)  
Frost Elves (Acharni) 


	16. Chapter 9 part 1

/-/  
/ Chapter 9 To The Heart part 1 unedited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

In the ruins of Everfree castle

Moonlit's PoV

With a soft groan I slowly open my eyes revealing nothing but darkness, at first I didn't remember much just fizzy images, dark shapes and a voice a deep powerful voice then I notice the blanket covering me it warm oh so very warm it was like the one Vale made for when I was just a foal but there was something about the blanket, it brought more of those fizzy images only a little clearer, there were many scents that came from it but there was only three that I knew pony, human and blood. ''where did it come from?'' I mentally asked myself '' was it Grimm who place this blanket over me?'' I attempted to stand only for a instant hiss of pain to stab my legs and barrel I gritted my fangs as I wait for the pain to fade away. In that moment of pain my memory return with an vengeance I remember everything the Gryphons...Lion and what he and his birds tried to do I felt my body start to buckle and tears threaten to ran down from my face at the notice of what those monsters wanted to do with me, I still could feel them touching me...then he came... the human with pale flames for eyes I remember him punishing the birds with their lives, their cries of mercy ringed in my ears then the image of the human standing over me with his arm punched though Lion crushing the bird's heart in his grip. Who was he? I thought as I try to remember his face the only image that enters my mind was a void of darkness and those eyes...I don't recall any of the gods with eyes of pale flames nor did Grimm's writings spoke of one of the like as one who saved me.

I grasp at feeling of an hoof brush against my leg instantly my eyes locked on the large shape laying next to me the scent of a powerful pony enters my nose the smell cause me to back away in fear from the scent. alone... the scent was not of no mere pony but an Alicorn. As I retreated from the warm blanket and the sleeping danger, the same powerful voice from my memory made itself known it echos in the dark room it sounded like it was speaking to something...I- I think I could an light not far from me. Following this light I soon found it's souse standing by what seemed like broken window stood a human with his back to me despite the inky blackness of the room I could see him as clear as day I silently grasp at the slight of his brutally scarred body some were jagged almost like their were made from claws or some sort of blade yet many looked old very old others seemed to made from the kiss of flames as my eyes tailed down his body both horror and sadness fill my heart, ''what kind of life dose that to somebody why would somebody would scar such a beautiful being such as he'' I said to myself not daring to speak. Then I realizes why I could see him so clearly the blanket wasn't a blanket it was a robe...his robe...Sweet Grimmnjor he's naked, he sacrificed his warmth so I wouldn't get cold but where did that Alicorn come from?

Suddenly he turns form the window glaceing in the direction of the Alicorn I could see him speaking but the word s were silent to me because my whole attention was glued on one thing...I let out a very audible feminine grasp at sight, instinctively tucking my tail between my legs as I stared dumfoundly at what danged between his legs. For the oddest reason my cheeks burned with a blush as my nose greedily drank the scent of the human, the scent of the sea burn it's way down my nose.

''You know it's improper to stare'' said the same voice from my memory knocking out of my stooped.

''Oh yes it is'' I said sheepishly trying to look anywhere else then the elder god that stood in front of me yet the body part was burned into my mind.

''I believe this would help'' said the human as his body was encased by darkness, sealing his body from sight.

After his body disappeared in the shadows of the room, a slight panic enters my being I couldn't tell weather or not he was lurking about the room or was simply gone. With the panic running ramp it my body a sense of loss soon followed the aforementioned panic, I had found another human, one I doubt even Grimm and Vale knew of and now he was gone like a leaf in the Autumn wind...I saw the answer for all of Avalon's woes with my own eyes yet I do nothing as he faded into nothingness. Long had Grimm told me of his longing to graze upon another of his kin, he had told me of the troubles that plague this land, the failing Minotaur kingdoms that struggle in the fight against Pongaea; The destruction of the Changeling herds by sphinx slavers; The ever increasing blood lust of the once honorable Gryphons; the decline of the Catji, the diminishing of the Everfree folk; The abandonment of Avalon by both the Deer and the Dragons; and the almost complete disappearance of the Draconequi; The Arachnaponies attempts to forge a kingdom of their own only for Sleipnir's followers to burn them out; the pony herds increasingly lust for more land and the threat of civil war between the once united pony herds.

It seems that Avalon herself is calling for the return of the humans only they can restore the unity of the natives only they can bring balance back to us. but Grimm and Vale can't do it alone they need the Humanic pantheon to reemerge, they needed the other humans only together can Avalon be at peace and I blew it I saw a human but he vanish before me. Tears threaten the corners of my eyes at this sense of failure to save Avalon.

''Why do you cry little one? ' asked the voice of the human ''are your wounds still bothering you?''

I had forgotten about the wounds Lion left me but to my surprise I didn't even feel them, I could only deduct that the human had used his divine powers to heal as to the reason why I couldn't feel them ''No I can't even feel them sniff ...thank you for saving me''

''No thanks needed young Kirin I just did what any self respecting wizard would do, '' said the voice emanating from the void of darkness '' what is your name, surly you don't like to be called Kirin''

''Moonlit Bloom of Everfree'' I replied with a slight dip of my head.

''Well met Moonlit Bloom of Everfree, I am Alkeyore Blood-raven of Rohnir '' said Alkeyore no doubt giving me the same dip.

''Lord Alkeyore, by laws of the forest for saving my life, I am indebted to you, I must sever you till I return the favor'' I said feeling a bit of joy in the chance to sever one of the gods

'' I have no need for a servant Moonlit bloom but I would take your friendship instead'' said Alkeyore with an hand of darkness reaching out for me oddly I didn't felt afraid of the ominousness looking limb I lean forward nuzzling the shadowy hand the coldness of the night fades away an strange warmth caressed my cheek the soft touch cause me to lean even more into the touch.

''Of course Lord Alkeyore'' I whispered into the shadowy form with an sense of safety warping itself around me ''of course you have my friendship Alkeyore''

Nightmare PoV

With a groan I snuggled deeper into the soft bed refusing to awake, I wanted to enjoy the softness as long as I could this bed was vastly better then *shiver* the ancient bed in Faust and Sleipnir's old bedroom. I haven't been this warm in years and I was determine to enjoy it unfortunately there was one problem...

''Nighty it's time to get up''

''No'' I refused snuggling into the blanket...wait blanket where did a blanket come from?

''Nightmare please get up my dear, tis time to leave this place

''Fine...Tantabus'' I said opening my eyes revealing the darken ruin throne room while mortals would be blind in the dark those of the divine could see the darkest nights as the clearest of days. With yawn I once again snuggled in the midnight blue fur I instantly freeze at the sight of mother's coat and the blanket that shielded us from the cold was a robe...the very same robe that the human Alkeyore wore. Tenderly yet with a trembling hoof I caressed Luna's fur, an hope in my heart that this wasn't a dream that Tantabus had made for me, the dream spirit had kind to me over the years freely traveling from Luna to me using the fading shards of our old connection bringing happy and hopeful dreams to me in the long cold nights.

As I softly brushed my mother's coat that feeling of it being really her grew yet as did her and Alkeyore's words echoed in the deep that was my mind the human protected me from Luna's wrath and made her see that I was her foal...her child but still her cruel words from before hurt they hurt me so much... am I nothing more then that a abomination?

''Nighty I know it hurts but what Luna had said was not true you just but a filly in need of love not some abomination I can see that so dose the dark god Alkeyore.'' said the embodiment of Luna's magic Tantabus.

''It still hurt me so'' I whimpered into the blanket the scent of both Luna and the human gave me a sense of safety ''is this just a dream or tis it real?''

''I sure you that this is no dream big sister,'' said Tantabus caressing me with my own ghostly tail to comfort me like she had always done before '' I can not effect the awaking realm whilst I'm trap in the dreaming realm, what you are seeing now is real.''

I let Tantabus's words sink in before sensing her leaving my mind, no doubt going back to Luna's dream world to remind her of the past once more. Both of us hated it when Tantabus had to return to the dreaming realm I always felt lonely when it happens and so dose Tantaie unlike me she has no means to speak with Luna outside of hisses and growls yet I know not how I could speak with the dream spirit, we always assume that if had to do with the elements of harmony. My hoof ceases it's brushing of Luna's coat at the memory of her tearful face when Alkeyore held me in his arms his touch was so gentle and kind it was quick to forget what Tantabus had said of him being a god of darkness...leaving my bed on mother's chest I went about finding the elder god, my eyes instantly fell upon the Kirin from earlier standing next to a mass of darkness so dark even my divinity could see though it.

''Strange'' I though with curiosity, I should be able to see even in the darkest of places yet I could not see this darken mass then another though came to me perhaps that is the human Alkeyore using his own divinity to keep me blinded. But why he hinds himself so, he has nothing to fear from us, he protected us then why he hid himself so. Then I recalled his robe shielding our sleeping forms as an blanket, a blush forms on my dark cheeks...I was not naive like most of this eras' ponies to assume that he was shy, no I knew exactly the reason why he hid himself, he gave us his only means of keeping his dignity . Fighting the blush down I attempted to teleport to the hidden elder god and the Kirin but of course my magic hit me with a magical backlash, I quickly scolded myself after the slight pain died down I should've known better then to use such a high level spell in my current body the spell requires more magic then my body could generate at this time, it was embarrassing I used to easily cast the highest levels of my magic when I was a part of Luna yet in my own young body those spells are too difficult to cast till I grew both in age and power. -Sigh- such is the fate of a goddess, the older you are the more powerful you are.

Even with out my the majority of my spells I still have some ticks in my hoof so to speak, fusing my hooves with my divinity increasing not only my speed but erased the sound of my approach. Crouching low I crept across the room leaving the warm of the bed to behind the half pony, my draconian eyes never leaving the shadowy mass but there something familiar about the hidden human besides his protection but what just what is so familiar about him is some sort of kinship we shave because we are the gods of darkness and all things unseen or is it something more?

'' Nightmare moon '' said a voice from beside me, I immediately recognize it as Alkeyore's '' I see that you are awake''

I looked that the darken mass wide eyed how did he knew where I was and how he sneaked up on me so silently surly he must be using his own divinity to do such an act yet I should've at least seen him move from the Kirin...wait where's the Kirin?

-Hiss-

i jump back way from the hissing Kirin, her draconian hooves stepping forward aggressively unlike other ponies who would shrink under the eyes of an predator, I whinny back with my own fangs bared at the Kirin equally aggressively daring not to show any weakness to an mortal of all things. Even in the sad state I am in I'm still far beyond any foe the Kirin has face and she knows it oh I can see it in her eyes she was terrified of me even as a little filly she was terrified of me but yet sadly I know why she was being aggressive she was trying to protect what could be the last human in all of Avalon from me an Alicorn...the race who hooves were painted by human blood, the race who slain the human gods.

''That's enough Moonlit'' growled Alkeyore or rather the darken mass of shadows, perhaps an illusion of some sort to keep us focus on the mass then where he truly was.

The Kirin visibly finch at the tone of the human's voice before relaxing her stance ''Alkeyore c-can...can I talk to you...alone?''

Alkeyore rise a brow or at least I think it was a brow at the Kirin's request before silently nodding. I watch the two walk away into the darkness relaxing my own aggressive stance yet as I watched them I couldn't but help the feeling that we were being watched ourselves...

Alkeyore PoV

Once I assume that we were far away enough I activated my stigma, adding pale blue to my shadowy cloak revealing the unseen world that surrounds us despite the fact there were no earth-bounds in this ruin I still could pick up on the life energy of those around me. My magic had picked up on a number of souls six in all including my own yet two of these souls were much smaller than the souls of my companions and myself...hmm magical constructs perhaps? I wont be surprise at this point Luna, Nightmare both posses abnormal souls while Moonlit's soul was similar to a dragons that unlike the Alicorns that could be explained very easily Moonlit was a dragon pony hybrid judging by the shear size of the Kirin's soul she live for a long time no doubt she inherited the dragon race's longevity but the true question is what propose these constructs sever? I myself was a natural in the art of construct creation more so then I was skilled in creating undead guardians, these constructs would be very easily dealt with but do I wish to expose Luna and the young fillies to the world of the dark magi so soon? speaking of which, time to do some mettling.

''What was that about Moonlit?'' I asked of the young Kirin my cold amber meeting her rose colored eyes

Alkeyore do you know that's shes'' says Moonlit her draconian rose eyes hardening ''she's a Alicorn!''

'' Yes I did Moonlit,'' I said while bits my magic secretly crawled off of me setting up defenses in the ruined castle in care those constructs or Celestia and allies try anything ''what of it''

''She is our enemy'' said Moonlit point towards the little Alicorn filly waiting for us for some reason

I let a small chuckle at that foolish notion'' Your enemy perhaps but not mine she is little filly like yourself no more no less''

'' No shes not! Alkeyore we must be rid of her,'' Moonlit hissed stomping her draconian hoof '' she is a Alicorn we can not trust the likes of her kind!''

''Moonlit!'' I sternly growled the stigma flames in my eyes burning brighter, immediately I picked up on the Kirin's fear of the Alicorns in the air hmm that might explain why she was acting like this but it is not a excuse to do this to a child '' Why you speak of such words she is but a child, calm yourself she is no danger to me or you.''

''Not an danger?'' said Moonlit sounding perplexed in her tone '' Not a danger...Not a danger...The Alicorns are nothing but Murders and betrayers Lord Alkeyore, they ruin Avalon and her people for their imperial interests, they killed your follow humans dooming the native Avalonians to become what they are now so tell how that...- she jabs a hoof in Nightmare's direction her voice echoing throughout the room ...- so called foal is not a danger

''Because that is what she is a foal Moonlit, an foal that is in need of my help as you were '' I said in hopes that she would listen to my wisdom while at the same time I worked my magic into her to take her fear away draining another of their emotions for power is one of the few things I hate about black magic I prefer to use my own but that dose not mean I didn't know the good such a ability could do, '' it matters not to me if what you said was true about her race destroying the humans of Avalon, the past is the past all we can do is restore and rebuild but we can not do that if we hold on to grudges long since pass out of memory and time.''

I pauses in thought debating with myself ''but what if it was true that the Alicorns really did as Moonlit had said...I need more information'' while Moonlit looked at me in horror no doubt in shock about what I just said to her '' Moonlit '' my voice knocked her out of her stupor '' I'm only been in Avalon less then a week, I do not know your ways nor your history thus I must hold any judgements till I have more information...be patient with me for now but if you have said about the Alicorns were true then I will act accordingly but not till I truly know who is innocent and who is guilty.''

The look of horror on her face fades away into understanding as my words of wisdom emanated in her heart, my magic had drained much of the fear and anger that had clouded her mind and heart ''I think I understand what you are doing Alkeyore, you are unsure of what is the truth and what is a lie you are trying to uncover what is happening in Avalon so you know how bring back the balance.''

''We all have our truths and lies that we live by Moonlit '' I said in just wisdom and good council '' but the question is what is your truth what is your lie''

'' what truth and lie? Alkeyore I'm afraid that I don't understand'' says Moonlit her youthful inexperience making itself known

''Ah you will understand it...one day young Moonlit'' just then I remembered something working with my magic calling upon some of the objects I found on the Gryphons' bodies a stoned dagger; short bow; an necklace with a dragon head amulet appeared in my cloaked hand ''are these yours ''

instantly the Kirin filly eyes were watery as her shook her head, working my magic I placed the necklace where it belong round her neck while places the weaponry in her hooves. Tears were running down her face as I do this, perhaps these items were spacial to her?

''I thought that I lost these while I was fighting the Gryphons'' she says solemnly with a hoof holding the dragon amulet ''How you found them?''

''On their bodies'' I replied bluntly ''before setting them on fire''

''Oh'' says Moonlit sadly a faraway look on her face while her body trembles slightly

I sighed setting a cloaked hand on her chin rising her muzzle up to met me in the eye '' Talking about helps Moonlit, more then you know, when you are ready speak with me at anytime.'' then I caressed the side of her face she again nuzzles into the darker limb ''but I believe that it's time that we join Nightmare just remember that she is just a foal like you not just a Alicorn not just some monster but a little foal''

I let Moonlit go freeing her from the spells I had place to keep her reasonably clam and collected, restoring the magic I had lost while speaking with Celestia and the others again I wonder if I did was right some would see it as the sole reason to continue the band on dark magic but it did some good on this day Moonlit was already destroyed emotionally thanks to the Gryphons, the present of the Alicorns were too much on her especially after being healed of life threatening wounds, the stress of all this could undo most of the recently closed wounds cause them to reopen. But mentally she was still in the danger zone... attempted rape, murder and witnessing the brutal murder of her attackers all of these very well could ruin her for the rest of her life unless treatment got to her quickly enough the mind mages would have to place numerous memory charms and incantations to block much of her memory of the Gryphons and their deaths till she was ready to face them once again. I hold the knowledge of such spells but like all of magic they come at a price...a terrible price, one I can't pay at least not now

With my back to the Kirin I heard her scamper to her draconian hooves calling out to me till she reach my side brushing up against my leg before look up to me with ''Thank you Alkeyore'' on her lips. The all I could give her for the warm words was a soft smile while lightly scathing her pony ear but mentally I thought of my own unseen scar as my emotions were feeding my ever hungry magic.

''I just wish I could do more for you Moonlit but we are at the known limits...for now''

Nightmare pov

From the spot where I sat, I watched as Alkeyore and the Kirin walk of the shadows, the Kirin was leaning up against the elder god's leg with an thankful look about her. Why is she leaning up against him and why he allowing her to touch him? He is a god and she is a mortal, she should be worshiping the very ground he set hoof upon forbidden to ever touch the likes of the gods yet he dose nothing to remand her gull to touch him...strange.

The human Alkeyore's face appeared to be twisted in thought as if thinking deeply if he notice the leaning Kirin on his leg it did not show in his face, preferring to be lost in thought but about what I could not tell but his amber eyes did spoke of something...I could feel those amber orbs on my fur as if he was silently judging me yet somehow his eyes were warm and inviting instead of the cold and forbidden I saw from before...there was something strange about him just only I couldn't place a hoof on it, what is it?

'' Nightmare'' called Alkeyore when he was close enough too me so not to awake Luna with the strength in his voice ''how are you feeling ?''

I rise at the question, thou I ready knew the answer yet why he would ask that of me? how are my feelings are the concern of elder god, in my questioning I notice a flash in caring in Alkeyore's eyes but if the stories about the evils of the Humanic gods were true then why would he care about me or my feelings why he protected me from Luna's wrath nevertheless I knew what he was asking of me. He wanted to know if I'm still upset by mother's words, I audibly sigh ''my heart still in pain from Mother's words... but I must thank you for coming to my aid as you did yet why did you helped me?''

''I had many reasons as to why I helped you Nightmare, one because it's is my duty as the lord of the realm hidden in shadows to protect and watch over all Dark magi'' said Alkeyore with the cloak of darkness fading away to show his human face pale skin softly glowing in light of the moon '' Another reason is you nor Luna deserve such a fate as the one I stopped yet it was not was the only reason why I protected you Nightmare I felt a certain kinship with you for that is the real reason why''

''But-but I'm not a dark mage ! Not once have I temped with the dark powers,'' I said defensively , the Kirin's returns once more hardens at the words Dark magi and kinship, Alkeyore clearly sees Moonlit's glare yet he says nothing perhaps he's waiting for something? but for the moment, I didn't care about what the Kirin thinks...no I fear what would happen to me if what Alkeyore said was true...am I a dark mage?

''I know you have many questions but they will be answered in time'' Alkeyore pauses in thought with the look of debating with himself before continuing '' But for now I tell why I say that you are a dark mage, Nightmare you are a very special little filly you are a Niflheim-numunian or in the common tongue a wizard born into the dark powers, from birth you naturally wield the darker magics, this goes hand in hand or rather hand in hoof in this case, the sense of kinship we share all dark magi know when they are near others of the black arts we call this sense The song of the dark kin you'll will be trained to hear this song too if given the time but fear not you are not alone in this...(he hand jesters to the Kirin)... Moonlit you too will learn of this magic...my magic, the magics of Darkness.''

Alkeyore's words instantly dissipates the Kirin's or rather Moonlit's glare as we both stared at the human dark mage with wide eyes the wight of his words bare down on our bodies crushing us as the true meaning of the words warped themselves in our essence. No we can't be dark magi.

''But Alkeyore how am I suppose to even use magic I'm not a Unicorn I am a foal of dragon and earth pony '' said Moonlit using sound logic unlike me moonlit has no means of using magic.

''Ah who says that you can't use magic moonlit '' said Alkeyore ''your an hatchling of an dragon are you not ?''

''Yes but that's- ''Moonlit starts to speak but Alkeyore silent her with a raised hand

''Moonlit my point still stands you are part dragon meaning you can use magic just of a different type than pony magic, you posses the art of fire, dragon magic... your magic is like the earth stubborn and strong yet it takes time to sculpt and tame. It will take a stronger drive to claim the magic of dragons as your own Moonlit that and a greater will. I can teach you great of many things for I am also called Dovah Fahdon Dragon Friend by the dragons of Audin. Nightmare our magic the magics of Darkness is wild as the wind; always flowing like water; unyielding as the earth; noble like fire; it's influence will follow you always. But while you are a Niflheim-numaunian that dose not mean you are immure to the influence of dark magic, no your less inclined to fall to it's influences and corruption as untrained you are...this leds to a very dangerous combination. This only leave you only one choice... you must find a true master of the dark arts since I'm already here you can become my apprentice and learn the ways of our kind and the means to keep you yourself yet remember I don't offer this to you lightly Nightmare nor to you Moonlit, you will see many things some terrible yet others not in the end tis your choice and yours alone weather you master your powers or fall to them like many other before you.''

Alkeyore's shadowy hand reaches out to me and Moonlit awaiting for our hooves, the pale flames in his eyes faded away into golden amber they spoke of many things darkness; sorrow; kindness; pain; rage; hope; wisdom; understanding and power as I looked into the amber orbs I saw a strange sight, the glint of symbols in those eyes of his, somehow runes had been crave into the very irises of his eyes yet I could not read them just what do they say? Out of the corner of my eye, Moonlit also was trying to decipher the symbols. For the first time this night I wonder who was she I knew that mother and Alkeyore had brought her here yet why did they? I remember seeing her covered in blood and wounded yet here she was with out a single drop on her...perhaps it was Alkeyore's doing that led her to be so clean but her scars were unnerving just how did she got them?

I stared at Alkeyore's awaiting hand the darken mass seemed to brighter now almost inviting yet my mind was racing with questions Alkeyore's bluntness about me being a natural dark magi made little sense. How am I as he said an Niflheim-numunian I never used dark magic yet he claims it is my natural magic, why did he offer to teach me instead allowing Luna to teach me...teaching one magic was often done by a parent or someone very trusted yet here he is offering me teachings despite only just meeting me and not any sort of family but why did he? what would happen if I accepted his offer... what would happen if I was to refuse...what would Luna think of me she already broke my heart once, with the news of me learning dark magic would only led to my heart breaking once again.

''Nightmare '' said Alkeyore interrupting my thoughts ''do not worry about your mother leave her to me, I'll make her see reason once more if I must''

My eyes wide in shock how did he knew I was worried about mother...can he read minds?

''If your asking yourself if I have the power to read mind it would be for the best not to think such thoughts '' He lightly chuckles the sound of his laughter send tingles crawling up my spine as if thousands of insects were crawling on me '' a word of warning don't mumble your thoughts under your breath it's both very rude and quite unbecoming for an young mage such as yourself''

I blushed heavy in embarrassment at Alkeyore's notion, it was foalish of me to think that Alkeyore could read minds while my treacherous thought made themselves known. In my...embarrassment I noticed Moonlit's hoof taking the elder god's hand in sign of accepting his teachings.

''Alkeyore'' said Moonlit removing her hoof from Alkeyore's hand bowing her head slightly '' I would be honor to learn of your teachings of dragon magic ''

'' And I would honored to teach you the art of fire my little dragoness '' said Alkeyore returning the slight bow of the head, the slightness moment I thought that his eyes move into the corner of his eye watching...something yet at the same time both of his eyes were on moonlit and me '' we have much to discuss on the ways of dragons of both Avalon and Gaea.''

Moonlit gave the human an warm smile no doubt giddy at the chance to only sever a elder god but to learn about Dragons hailing from another land hoping to compare the lifestyles of the two different dragons nations. I couldn't say that I wasn't interested in learning about another land I felt a bit of glee in learning about how the Gaeaish lived, are they anything like the peoples of Avalon or were they even darker and crueler than Sleipnir? yet I hesitated at Alkeyore's offer of learning magic from him would it be worth it? what could happen if I accepted what could happen if I refused?

''Nightmare,'' said Alkeyore giving me his full attention the golden amber meeting my cat-like cyan ''you still haven't given me you answer on becoming my apprentice in the dark arts.''

I already knew my answer but as I was about to speak the words, Luna teleported beside me with an a extremely furious look on her muzzle, her wings shielding my smaller body protectively from the shadowy mass of the elder human god ''Alkeyore'' she aggressively whinny ''My daughter will Not learn black magic!''

Luna's PoV

Luna's dream space

Canterlot was burning with bodies of ponies and twist creatures lining the streets. High above the ruin city flew myself, Nightmare...and once what was Alkeyore, the creature still held an human-like form but the where all human characteristics ends...his face was an cruel fusion of human and pony...his eyes were demonic black with sliver irises, two great twisting Alicornian horns graced his brow...long fangs poke out of his lips, the patches of fur on his face were the color of ash blue while his dark mane went white as clouds finally two great ash blue powerful bat-like wings. Together we stared at the destruction of the city, the destruction the we had caused along the broken shells that was once were bodies lay...a ruined Celestia blood pouring out the stumps that were her wings and horn staining her white fur cradling Discord's and Spike's severed heads weeping in the pits of despair next to her was Twilight's body which was torn asunder and unmoving... the former elements bears were treated poorly their coats were stained by blood and tears was twisted creatures played with their inners as they still lived howling in pain

The air was filled with our mirthful laughter as the demonic creature began to sing

For there is to be creation there must be destruction

For there is to be life there must be death

For there is be a beginning there must be an end

For there to be harmony there must be chaos

For there to be light there must be darkness

For there to be love there must be hate

For there to be change there must be stillness

For there to be good there must be evil

For there to be hope there must be hopelessness

For there to be magic there must be a price to be payed

This is the balance of things, this the one law the governs all things, each one has a will of their own yet despite their struggles with one another they can not survive without the other there always must be them and their opposites for that is the way of things.

End Dream Sequence

When I returned to the awaking realm from that terrible nightmare naturally I shoot up from the ground that severed as my bed. Sweat covered my body no doubt it came from the nightmare yet even in my mind the slight of that...creature was haunting, I had no idea exactly what I saw. All I knew it was fusion of Human and Alicorn but the knowledge that it was just a dream sooth my heart but what a horrible nightmare before never I saw such darkness before the sight of my sister and friends so ruin so broken was disturbing I think those images will live with me for the rest of my days. Then there was that song what had brought them? Dose Alkeyore have something to do with it? An odd thought played in my mind what if Alkeyore sent that dream to me...it is possible I don't know length of his power and Sleipnir had once called my dream walking dark magic. if it is as he said then surly Alkeyore would know such magic if they had the art in his homeland. I found myself not wanting to know what all my human friend can do in my time with him, he had shown me many thing many dark things for the first since I left Canterlot I wonder if I did the right thing by staying at his side the death of the Gryphons, the Kirin, and Nightmare if I never stayed with him then one of Gryphons would of lived yet in turn I would never learn of Nightmare...

My heart froze Nightmare...where is Nightmare, my hooves felt for the little filly only to meet warm cloth revealing that the filly wasn't at my side. But where did the cloth came from? No matter I must- no I need to find my daughter, I need to prove to her that I didn't meant what I said earlier and the only way I can do that is to be as Alkeyore had said her mother. My eyes raced about the room searching for her till I saw her standing next to the Kirin, odd the half pony shouldn't standing already nevertheless I stood up on the cloth to join them only to discover what was standing before them a tall darken figure cloaked by the shadows of the room wielding Alkeyore's voice...Why is he in a cloak of shadows? I asked myself glancing downward the cloth that severed me as a bed was his ruined but still very warm robes my nose drank his scent greedily his scent was strange despite the rusty smell of blood I found his natural scent very pleasing. As I enjoyed the natural scent of my friend it dawns on me as to why he was wearing of magical cloak...by giving up his robe so I wouldn't be sleeping on the stone floor he left himself exposed...A burning blush grace my cheeks at the incantations of his very nude body only concealed by a thin layer of magic and darkness my mind teased me with images of a nude Alkeyore holding me in his powerful arms making me feel so safe and secure while I nuzzled into his chest, inhaling the scent of male musk and smell of the sea while he bites teasing nips at my ears before placing gentle yet playful kisses down my neck...oh my... ''Get yourself together mare'' I sternly told myself ''you are Luna Noctus the Alicorn of the moon, daughter of Faust and Venhayia not some 200 year old teenage immortal''

After fighting down my teasing mind and prepare to slip my royal regale on only to remember that I left them back in my room...back in Canterlot...well doesn't seemed that I would need them out here after all what good are they out in the forest besides showing your station to some trees and rocks...I would be glad to be rid of them now since I have no need of them minus sentimental values...a frown touches my lips, I had many memories in those pieces of regale so many memories the time when I ruled along with Celestia a thousand years ago, my banishment to the moon, my eventual reunion with her plus meeting Twilight and her friends the Elements of Harmony or now rather the former Elements of Harmony, the images from my nightmare appeared in my mind's eye quickly I push them away. Hen it's ironic in a way that now I think of those times I had with them then when I was still at the city before Alkeyore came into all of our lives...I wonder how they are taking my leaving Celestia would be heartbroken, Twilight with Celestia would working to get me back I'm not quite sure how the former bears are taking this we were never close, but I'm sure that the nobles are celebrating that my leaving means that they could take advantage of Celestia's state to have they greedy ploys finally work, foalish bigots the lot of them they had spend the last thousands trying to undo Celestia's work and restore the old ways of Eponaish nobility just like the Nobles of Saddle Arabia; Concordia and of course Roama Imperia had done. The overgrown foals they need to remember that the way of the Eponaish nobility is dead, it died with Epona when the Windigos drained the island of life the Nobles need to learn that Avalon isn't Epona -sigh- at least Celestia doesn't have to face them alone Blue; Discord; Spike; and Twilight will help her with the Nobles. Yet I do not feel any sadness for leaving Celestia and Twilight alone in Canterlot, Equestria herself is more their kingdom than my own it always had been, I'm just realizing it now since my return I haven't any sense kinship nor belonging with the nation I raised to rule I felt nothing towards it outside being constantly reminded the success of my sister's thousand year rule and the fact outside of saving the nation from a mad Discord and Sombra the kingdom doesn't bare my mark and legacy it rather bares Celestia's and Twilight's instead...I have no place in Equestria the land of my birth just like Nightmare...where do we go from here? Alkeyore is up to something that is much I could tell when he said that he'll take care of it but just what dose he have planed?

''Speak with him'' my mind whispers in good council ''if Alkeyore is to decide on the future then he would have need of us and we must start mentoring him of the ways of the Avalonian Deities both old and new, the forgotten and the remembered he must learn to control his emotions...before ''The Holy Rage'' takes him''

Instantly I agreed with my mind's council, ''The Holy Rage'' the greatest and most deadliest curse of all deity races a rage so great that overwhelms even the oldest and the wisest of gods both of Avalon and Epona, a rage so inescapable so tied to the spark of divinity it is impossible to never to live with out ever seeing it or in some cases face it as our emotions rise. Everyday we live the rage could overtake us, turning even the most beloved and benevolent of the gods into entities of destruction and ruin yet given the right mentor godlings could learn how to valiantly stand against it or learn how to use it as a warning to others. While I was lost in thought of how I was to both teach Alkeyore and rise Nightmare I overhead Alkeyore speaks words that ripped into my essence to Nightmare...

''Nightmare, you still haven't given me you answer on becoming my apprentice in the dark arts.''

Instantly I teleported beside the small Alicorn filly with an a extremely furious look on my muzzle with my blue wings protectively shielding her from the shadowy mass of the elder human god ''Alkeyore'' I aggressively whinny, glaring at the cloaked human with my horn shining bright in the dark of the room ''My daughter will Not learn black magic!''

Grimmnjor's pov

I sat upon an ancient oaken throne with the gentle nightly breeze played with the forest crown upon my brow while whispers of winter played in ear. In the wind I could feel the change that was coming to Avalon, worries...worries fill my mind the sprites of Avalon and Albion had felled silent since the day Aronnos sent Alternis away to the great sea of time, they had been so silent so still one could imagine that Sleipnir had slain them but yet even now I could feel the very earth, siring something had awaken in the very depths of the earth. Faust you were right, time of great change had come to the land only time can tell if this change would bring about the change we sorrowfully needed or will it led to our destruction, the blood of Albion is all but spent his children either reside in distant lands or dwells in the four winds, the sons of Avalon are diminishing and their unity long since past while the children of Epona lose their way in a land where dark things sleep they too are failing for their unity and strength is too in a question. My blue eyes glance outside of magical shield that keeps my vanishing realm from the eyes of those who wish to harm my children The Ahiu'mnir (the Everfree folk) in the direction of the old pony castle to Alternis...Alternis I hope you can forgive us for what we had to do but we had to ensure that the royal line of Annwfn survived the fall.

Closing my weary eyes I almost could see the old city of Annwfn the capital city of all of Avalon the very seat of the emblem throne. The smell of the sea teased my nose with it's perfume and the knightly legions of Gryphons flying over head playing with the young chicks and changelings nymphs while the Minotaurs and Catji busy themselves in the arts, the Ahiu'mnir watching over the great forests and the moors of the land, the dragons bellowing their songs to the sky...there on the emblem throne sat Aronnos with his brothers mirthfully watching as the little children and godlings try to be like their wiser elders. The vision fades into nothingness when I felt familiar smallish soft hands caressing my bare chest.

''Valeria'' I sweetly whispered as I open my eyes revealing the form of my beloved wife she was dressed in a long flowing dress of sliver and blues the kiss her sun-kissed skin while her longer golden hair ended in curls. She was a radiant beauty even after all of these years living in the shadow of evergreen trees but her sad grey eyes was heartbreaking.

''Husband'' she sadly whispers in my ears hidden under my wild hair as I felt her hands move along my godly body.

My blue met her grey I already knew what she wanted, no words were needed as the great hall creaked in the growing wind with dancing leafs. What she wanted was our daughter...Moonlit Bloom, I too wanted her yet Faust also wanted her for the mission of leading Alternis and his companions to my hidden realm in the forest, '' I know '' I said solemnly as I could with my baritone voice.

''Then bring her... bring her home to us!'' cried Valeria her hands griping my great big arms almost weeping.

''Vale it not that simple we have our mission and she has her's '' I softy said ''we have to trust Faust like we once did or all these wasted years of planing would be for naught.''

''I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT ALICORN WANTS, I WANT- NO NEED MY BABY GIRL GRIMMNJOR SON OF TORTORBA'' She screams the power of her voice shook the one great halls of lost Ahiu'mnirian kingdom of Indolia alarming the Manticores and Timberwolves guards. Ah the Manticores and the Timberwolves my favorite creations and servants, the very pride of the Ahiu'mnirian folk, each created to fight in the Titan war by my very hands, they do their jobs well certainly greater then the Equestrian royal guards only smaller in mere numbers.

To Vale's desperate plea I only smile '' I know my love, that's why I sent Wildheart and Ishtir to fetch her with Alternis''

My wife, my dearly beloved wife sorrowful face fades away into it's legendary glow of a smile ''Oh my Grimm tis appears that you had no faith in Faust anymore then I do, going behind the back of a fate goddess and sending a armed escort to protect our little bloom? you been scheming in the great game.''

I let out a deep chuckle '' Why of course did you had any doubt that beings such as ourselves wouldn't play the game'' 


	17. Chapter 9 part 2

/-/  
/ chapter 9 To The Heart part 2 unedited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

The Island Nation of Cervides, Kingdom of the Deer

(play music)

Deerish arrows filled the air, sending dark clouds of death to rain upon the iron legions of Gryphonian Sky-knights yet they only slowed the invading Gryphons momentarily before the cites oaken walls were overrun, steel tip claws and swords met with arrows and spear-like antlers. The Deerish archers and Antlermen attempted to hold their ground but they've were no match for the heavier ironclad Gryphonian warriors, they crushed the Deerish lines like waves upon a mountain made of sand. Unlike the much more warlike Gryphons, the Deer were a peaceful race that prefer tending to the arts, the finer things in life, mastering the art of the bow (and their bellies) but will fight when they must, yet on the other hand the Gryphons were everything that the deer found crude and appalling, everything the Deerish stood against, the Gryphons celebrated. The Gryphon peoples loved battle as a favorite pastime; for a Gryphon art was polished weapons hung on the wall or a mantle; Life was harsh in the Gryphonian culture from birth Gryphons chicks were pit against one another in fights that almost lasted to the death but they see it as a means to prepare them for coming war to take back mainland Avalon. Here in the Avalonian Islands, the native Avalonians still ruled thanks to the Gryphons who attack and sink Pony vassals that dare to stray to far from the mainland in the guise of pirates if it wasn't for the ever watchful Gryphons, the Deerish island kingdom of Cervides would've fallen to Eponaish rule a thousand years ago but the Gryphons and Deerish rulers has clashed countless of times over many things from abandonment of Avalon and the Humanic gods to the lifestyles of the two races thus destroying any chance of true relationships between the Gryphonian high kings and the Deerish Dukes.

Despite the Deerish being clearly outmatch they fought back with increasing furiously cloven hooves and antlers swiftly finding the weak spots of the invaders' armor but this only sever to enrage the Gryphons who with their heavy weapons begin hack off the Deerish spears. Screams filled the air as the Deerish were robbed of the antlers, some of the deer who had the thickest antlers had their skulls crushed or beheaded by Gryphon axes quickly as the storm of Gryphons had come the the island the deerish resistance crumble as the cites walls and gate were claimed by Gryphons cover in the blood of the valiant Deerish guard. In the streets thousands of deer was galloping from their homes heading for the inner wall while more Deerish archers took to the roofs raining arrows and rocks down on the incoming Gryphonian storm as the Deerish elites warriors the Glade Swordsmen pushed their way through the panicking citizens to meet the the Gryphon shield wall head on in hopes of beating back the invading Gryphons to their ships and the skies. In their green and blue armor the Stags of the Glade Swordsmen towered over their smaller cousins in their mouth were Deerish great swords, nine feet of pure iron but the greatest weapon of these stags were their antlers twelve feet long antlers covered by several jagged knife-like points truly a terrifying sight on the battlefield but for the Gryphons it a welcome sight a chance not only to prove themselves and skill but the honor of felling one of the great stags is a coveted honor. Gleefully the Gryphons broke rank allowing the great stags into their lines surrounding the great beast separating Deerish from one another quickly butchered the stags by lopping off their legs leaving the now wormlike deer to wiggling about uselessly as their bleed to death, after all what use a weapon when you can't grasp it?

Outside of the city more Gryphons gather for another assault on the Deerish reinforcing their hold on the city. Many of the younger Gryphons eagerly waited for their chance at honor and glory those who could not wait took up sparing among themselves with wooden weapons of course yet not far from the sparing chicks sat Elron High-Talon High King of all Gryphons, Lord of ldemar Avalon's largest island and homeland of all Gryphons. With naught but a small smile on his break the snow white Griffon watch the younglings play their deathly games of war before his amber eyes fell upon the burning Deerish city his small smile instantly fades only to be replaced by a deep frown, his talon impatiently tapping on the sword at his waist ''I had no choice'' he thought solemnly to himself '' I gave Duchess Tender Doe one too many chances for peace, I pleaded with her to see reason but no the old doe refused to see it, she failed to see that the tides of war was coming to Avalon once again, the Avalonian folks need to be united for if we are to survive the coming days yet like her forefathers she was willing to abandon us and our home to our deaths...why must we be so divided now in the days of the gods all Avalonians fought together when the Windigos came for us yet eras later the Ponies came to our shores after mainland Avalon's fall, we been so divided not many not if all had forgotten when we stood together as brothers

'' Your highness'' said a dark feathered Gyphoness with a wide smile on her face interrupting Elron's thoughts ''Our warriors are readying for the assault on inner wall soon Cervides will be ours!''

''This is wrong'' whispered Elron his eyes never leaving the combat along the walls Sky-knights throwing unfortunate Deerish over the wall letting fall to their dearths, giving the still living but broken deer to the young chicks to finish off so they could have some glory and honor but where's the honor in endless slaughter. '''Avalonians slaughtering Avalonians where's the honor in this Nara ?''

''I'm afraid I don't understand my king'' remarked the Gryphoness questioningly '' we have glories battle on this day you should be happy with the honor of being the High King who punished the deer for abandoning the gods during the Titan war, what we had done here is just the Deerish are nothing but betrayers and oath breakers we are doing them a mercy compared to what they shall suffer under Ziouia, Delos and Roctar in the underworld.''

'' In the beginning Amothos the god of war spoke to the first Gryphons Talodon and Caledon these words, children of mine I give to you the duty of being Avalon's knights, forever charge to watch over your fellow Avalonians and to defend them to end, as long you do this your children the Gryphons will never end'' quoted Elron giving Nara an hard look '' so tell me Nara...( his talon points at the fighting in the city)...how is that protecting our fellow Avalonians!''

This time Nara couldn't give her High King an answer, he was right...this is wrong, Great Amothos Creator of All Gryphons gave them a holy duty, a duty to protect all Avalonians, an tear forms in her eyes as Elron's words struck her in the heart like a war hammer.

The High King notices Nara's sign of weakness but ignores it for the sake of a warrior's pride, his own throat tightens at the sight of his Gryphons killing the Deerish defenders silently he speaks a mental plea '' Amothos father to all Gryphons please send us someone to guide us for I fear that we are failing both you and Avalon please send us a send a sign that you have not abandon your children, help us in this time of need. ''Nara''

''Y-Yes my King '' gulped the Gryphoness worried that he had saw her moment of weakness.

'' Prepare my ship and the Thunderwings, we set sail for Minos I need to speak with King Earth-breaker'' ordered Elron is a stern tone his talon tightly griped his sword.

''But my King what about the Battle the warriors need you for the final assault'' said Nara in soft voice hoping that her words didn't anger her king.

''Don't worry about the battle Nara, I plan on meeting with Tender Doe to end this for once and for all'' said Elron effortlessly leaping into air taking to his abnormally powerful wings. He did not bother to hear the young Gryphoness shouts of protest with a thunderous clap he shot over the taken city walls, hearing the sound of thunder the remaining sky-knights immediately cease the killing and the fighting to look up at their king flying overhead ducking and weaving through arrow fire like a great gust of wind the arrows that did find their marks instantly shattered like glass on the king's armor or blown away by his great wings redirect to slay those who had releases them.

A great cry was heard from the warriors Gryphons below ''TO THE KING!'', '' We are with you High-Talon!'' with anew vigor the Gryphons leap up into the air rallying to their king chanting words High-Talon before attacking the Deerish Archers crushing the lightweight deer under steel tip claws giving the King an free path to the inner walls and more importantly the Deerish Keep in the cities center.

''Killed the Invaders! cried the last battalion of Deerish archers fighting Gryphonian knights on the roofs ''Defend Cervides! Deer of Vozakh and Tilakia Defend our island! For Tender Doe!

''Do not let up sons of Amothos! roared the Sky- knights '' Don't let Roctar wait for these traitors, I say let us send them to him all nice and wrapped like a present! For the king!

Elron with hard eyes flew past the quarreling races with the sound of thunder at his back an number of his Gryphons remained with him following their king over the inner walls with sword blazing he slashed Deerish in quick sessions like lighting, the thought of killing his follow Avalonians made him sick to his stomach they should be on the mainland liberating cites from Pony and Alicorn control and rescuing Changelings not here laying waste to his own people but this couldn't be helped. As if feeling the king's sorrow the rose red sword in his hand slash and hack at the Deerish like a savage beast cutting through their armor like butter ''Amothos forgive me'' he mentally cries as he along with the Sky-knights slaughter the brave deer like animals. In the distance fire was set upon the city devouring the once grand capital city like great beast, screams of anguish filled the air as mothers mourn their children as their were cut down by Gryphon talons, more Deerish Guard and citizens alike filled the burning city streets seeking paths to escape the doomed city only to be cut down by the Gryphon vanguard as all this was happening the High King wept...he wept for the deer on the inside, the still fighting deerish fought the Gryphons blinded by tears. soon even the battle-lusty Gryphon Sky-knights lost their love for battle how could they not? this was no battle...it's a massacre.

The keep's gates opens with a force of Heavy Armored Glade Swordsmen led by a great red-coated reindeer doe dual wielding Deerish great swords. ''Tender Doe'' Elron hears in the back of his mind when his eyes met the towering eight foot reindeer despite the long distance between the two rival rulers could clearly see into each other's eyes, sorrowful Gryphonian amber glazed into Deerish brown burning with hatred.

''Elron High-Talon; son of Redfang; High King of All Gryphons by the ancient laws of Avalon I, Tender Doe of The House of Cervides challenge you to single combat! challenged Tender Doe, the stags of the Heavy Armored Glade Swordsmen moved away from their lady their own swords and antlers at the ready, staring at their Gryphonian counterparts silently daring them to move. The Gryphons looked to their high king awaiting for his signal to end this already too bloody battle.

'' Tender Doe! '' Called Elron leaping into the air with once again the sound of thunder severing as a rallying cry for the sky-knights and hunters '' you should be tending to your deer not issuing a challenge''

'' Fight me!'' yelled Tender with a mad look in her hate filled eyes, uncaring for what was happening to remainder of her people.

'' Surrender Tender can't you see that the Deerish need you '' said Elron trying to reason with the crazed reindeer only to get a snort in reply

''All they need is your head on my antlers Coward!'' the Gryphons were seeing nothing but red to call any Gryphonian warrior a coward was foolish but calling the High King an coward that was a grave insult, an insult to the whole of the Gryphonian race and history.

''Tender I implore that you see reason your city is lost stop this needless fighting and see to your people'' Elron said through gritted break his talons grip the hilt of his sword so tight a slight cracking could be heard coming from it.

''You dare to refuse me my right to single combat, your whore mother had more honor when she let that mutt into her bed than you!''

Hearing this Elron let out a canine snarl baring the diamond crushing fangs that his father gifted him with while the other Gryphons screech in outrage High Queen Aria High-Talon and Prince Redfang the White furred of the Diamond Dog Kingdom of Awan were both very beloved rulers many Gryphons young and old often looked up to them not as only a story of finding true love but together they saw as the greatest rulers since the days of the three brother kings Aronnos, Amothos and Vozakh themselves. Tender Doe smirk at the Gryphons reactions tasting victory on her tongue but that was before she heard the dog-like growling coming from the snow white Gryphon High King, in truth Elron High-Talon looked like any other Gryphon outside of his thick white fur and feathers that hid him perfectly in the snow making him a nightmare in winter warfare and his abnormally powerful wings that echoed thunder but really set him apart was his talons and the fangs in his break that well could piece even the strongest of metals due to the diet of his Diamond dog sire.

''Forward Sons of Amothos'' Howled Elron fearlessly launching himself at Tender Doe with his sword rise high in the air to hack away the doe's antlers. The Gryphons saw the signal they were waiting for just like he did they too launch themselves at the Deerish swordsmen their own weapons high in the air "FOR ARIA AND REDFANG. Despite the fact that Heavy Armored Glade Swordsmen knew they were going to attack the Gryphons during Elron's and Tender Doe's dual they didn't foresaw the Gryphons attacking them, the sudden leap of the Sky-knight caught them by surprise but Tender gave an mad cackle as she too charged into the fray.

City of Canterlot

Celestia's PoV

Discord and myself along with Twilight, Spike and Blueblood stared at an crumbling Canterlot...my city was in ruins the streets were covered by vast cracks and fusses that deeply penetrated the craven stone and marble so deep one could see the valley below the hanging city; the high towers and buildings were barely standing on hairline cracks ; the stank of death and fire was high on the air. I come only feel that I was responsible for all this distinction by making the merciless Alkeyore an enemy and falling to stop his trap of a game. The human's words of that last encounter weighty on my heart and as did Discord's...I told him and the others everything that happened during that private talk with Alkeyore every last word and gesture, Nightmare moon; Alkeyore's outburst and where he is planning to take Luna and my daughter. The shock of my having a daughter with my own sister was evident on my lover's and son's face, Twilight's mind shut down momentarily before launching how impossible that nightmare was alive while on the other hoof Blue was busy at work trying to figure out Alkeyore and what droved the human to destroy Canterlot during the game.

But while the cities' destruction was unfortunate not one of my ponies were harmed not a single death was reported by Discord and the royal guard...another impossibility judging by all of this ruin the toll of life should be horrifying yet Alkeyore didn't rob the city a single life why? How did he manage to bring an entire city to it's forelocks from the distance Everfree forest in mere minutes...just how powerful he truly is? What purpose does destroying a city but sparing it's inhabitants severs him? The more I encounter the human wizard the more questions I have, it seems only Alkeyore can give me the answers I seek.

''Discord'' I said though mental link yet my emotions make themselves known in my mental voice '' what had we angered?''

Discord's mad eyes doesn't leave the slight of Canterlot's ruins, the golden aura of chaos magic glowed in his lion paw, repairing the magical balance Alkeyore's black magic torn asunder '' I don't know Celly, Alkeyore shouldn't be this capable even black magic has its limits like all magic yet he can't be this powerful.

I mentally sigh ''Discord ever since he appeared nothing had been the same, despite us knowing that he is human and a powerful one at that... that is really all we know about him...''

'' Auntie's right Discord '' said Blue channeling his horn to move some rumble to the side '' All we know is Alkeyore is a terror as a enemy if Canterlot is any intonation and even more dangerous than even you, we need to make him Equestria's ally opening the window to make peace with the Gryphons and the other natives

'' But is it worth it befriending Alkeyore? he may be powerful but is he the type of god we need in Avalon? does he walk the path of evil or does he walk on the path of good'' said Discord mentally the wisdom of two thousand years in his words '' if we are to befriend or make him an enemy we need to learn of him''

I looked at my lover and dear nephew with sorrow laden eyes ''Discord, I fear that if Alkeyore is truly our enemy we need to...

''Celestia? '' whimpered Twilight looking at the city of her birth with wide fearful eyes unknowingly interrupting my mental discussion '' what kind of being are we dealing with...to cause this much destruction willingly...(tears start to form in her eyes)...so much destruction and darkness...Alkeyore is greatest threat that Equestria ever faced darker than Nightmare; smarter than Chrysalis; crueler than Sombra; much more merciless than Tirek ever was. Just how much evil are we facing ?'' Spike frown deeply silently agreeing with Twilight that the human was evil.

I looked at the younger Alicorn a feeling of sadness creeping into my heart my former faithful student a pony that I loved like a daughter believed at my real daughter was a monster yet for some reason the image Alkeyore's eyes appeared in my mind...at first I ignored the accursed images but then I looked deeply into those sad weary eyes...the eyes of being that had lost all too much, a being that was unable to find the peace it sought...my eyes open in realization, I had seen those eyes once before '' Twilight tell me what you think of Alkeyore?''

The lavender Alicorn looked at me strangely her eyes were questioningly '' Celestia, Alkeyore is a dark mage a being that only cares for death and destruction according to you such mages had lost the true gifts of magic for their wickedness and that they shouldn't be trust. The prison and corruption of the dark arts are all consuming those who wield such magic become twisted reflections of their true selves, I fail to see why what I think of him should matter. He needs to be stop before he lay all of Avalon to ruin.''

Involuntary I shuttered at Twilight's words or rather my own words I used years ago hearing them now I realize how cold they sounded...did I sound like that when I spoke the the dark human? ''No Twilight that's not what I meant...Look all around you he destroyed Canterlot within seconds yet not a life was lost only the city was struck, why would he go through all this but spare our subjects? In all the times when we spoke with him what kind of personality did you see from Alkeyore?''

Twilight looks at me in understanding of the true meaning of my words before going into lecture mode '' Observation on the subject the human Alkeyore Blood raven has shown that he has an complete disregard for you Celestia and others; very quick to anger; willing to put lives in danger; quickly thinking but cold-hearted; foalish yet intelligent and perhaps even more manipulative than Discord we see this when he tricked us during that game of his; for some reason unknown to us he is quit fold of Luna perhaps she is the way we can defeat him; then on what limited knowledge we have on his deeds in his homeland it's safe to assume he was some sort of soldier maybe a general, this also explains why he brother to tell us about Gryphons in the Everfree but since he is a dark mage his morals are twisted leaving us unable to see who he truly is.''

Twilight's observations replay themselves in my head as multiple plans were formed using what little information we had on the human. Base off of his behavior when I confronted him in Luna's room, he remain calm and collective while I was encase by madness Twilight was right about him being a former soldier of high-ranking yet if that was true then he could verily and easily guess almost any militarily actions that my ponies are going to take against him now Canterlot is in ruins yet if he knew that why he attacked the city? To slow me down from rescuing Luna and Nightmare...no there must be more to it and I intent to find out '' Discord'' my lover's name rolls off my tongue sweetly as the the first day I first uttered it ''how far can you teleport?''

The ever so handsome Draconequus grinned his trademark grin ''Are you planning to give Alkeyore a visit Celestia?

For the first time since Alkeyore's game my adopted spoke as he left Twilight's side to latch on to my forelock '' Don't go Celestia! Alkeyore mercilessly destroyed an entire city in the matter of seconds if you go he'll destroy you...please don't go.''

Gently I warp the young drake in my fore hooves holding him close to my barrel before looking in his green eyes '' Spike this is something I must do, Luna and Nightmare need to be saved from Alkeyore and his plans yet there are questions that need answering and Alkeyore alone can answer them...do not worry the human maybe powerful but he can't stand against Discord and me we are too far powerful for him together.''

''But-but '' said Spike before Twilight embracing him as well closing him close while blue secretly looked to his cousin with eyes of understanding yet his mask held valiantly I could see the weariness in his eyes, his years as my eyes and ears in the nobility were taking it's toll on the unicorn godling. Discord had a unsure look on his face which is understandable he was not yet use to

'' Celestia is right Spike, only she and Discord can save Luna from the evils of Alkeyore and Nightmare moon '' said Twilight in calm tone yet I could tell that she too wish for me not to go.

''Celestia are you ready?'' asked Discord looking uncomfortable with our hug with his claw and paw already glowing bright in a golden aura '' I can only teleport us to the entrance to the forest old Grimmjor's ancient anti-teleportation spells are still in place the rest of the way we'll need to hoof it''

''I leave Twilight you and Spike are in charge of ruling Equestria'' I said as I reluctantly leave the sweet embrace the sad look on spike's face hurt me deeply but he knew that I must do this for Luna and Nightmare. At my lover's side I took one look at my remaining family faces before the world was painted in gold...I could swear that Spike was calling out me not by name he called me mommy.

When the golden light dissipated the woodlands of the Everfree slept in the light of my sister's moon before me and Discord, all was still not a night bird nor the wind made a sound as we entered the cursed forest seeking the dark human Alkeyore Blood-raven wherever he may dwell.

In the ruins of Everfree castle

Luna's PoV

Instantly I teleported beside the small Alicorn filly with an a extremely furious look on my muzzle with my blue wings protectively shielding her from the shadowy mass of the elder human god ''Alkeyore'' I aggressively whinny, glaring at the cloaked human with my horn shining bright in the dark of the room ''My daughter will not learn black magic!''

Alkeyore calmly looked at my furious form shielding the small Alicorn filly from him, with a wave of his shadowy hand his robes flew from the floor where I slept, warping itself along his shadowy fame before the cloak of darkness faded revealing the clothed human form. ''I see that you're awake Luna.''

I snorted at the calm human channeling my horn brighter melting away the darkness of my night out of the corner of my eyes both Nightmare and the Kirin looked at us with wide eyes while Nightmare held a unsure look on her muzzle the Kirin was clearly debating herself whether to risk a fury of Alicorn by coming to Alkeyore's side or stay by my daughter shielded by my wings, stomping my hoof down on the stoned floor series of spider web like cracks in the floor '' Do not charge the subject Alkeyore, you tried to teach Nightmare black magic'' I accused with teleport spell ready to take me and the fillies back to Canterlot.

''Luna I know that you're upset but heeds my words Nightmare is Niflheim-numunian she needs to learn how to control her dark powers without my teachings she will fall victim to the darker influences of magic'' said Alkeyore oddly calmly his amber eyes unmoving yet only spoke of the kindness I had known since befriending the human ''and I don't offer to mentor just too anyone I only offer it to those who need my mentorship, both Nightmare and Moonlit has need of my wisdom and teachings.''

'' No she doesn't need your tutelage if you going to teach her the foul evil arts Alkeyore, Nightmare is my daughter I will not have her become evil again'' I sneered at the calm human while I felt Nightmare's eyes on my body.'' Nor will I allow you to corrupt Moonlit to walk the foul path of darkness.''

''Is that what you think Luna? '' said Alkeyore the calmness and kindness leaving his voice '' That Darkness is foul...evil then you're sadly mistaken Luna, Darkness is more than just a void tis a spirit of being, a force of balance in the world for there is to be light there always must be darkness, when creation and destruction first war from their struggles they created the spirits we know as Harmony ; Chaos; Life; Death; Light; Darkness and two others long forgotten, together those eight spirits created all existence. In the world all eight are need for in the world there are many wills beside those of evil...Harmony is stability; Chaos is the bringer of change; Life is the beginnings of all beings while Death is everyone's final chapter in the great book; Light is the hope in every heart; Darkness is morality.''

Alkeyore's words filled my head yet I payed little attention to them ''Alkeyore I don't want Nightmare or Moonlit to learn your magic dark, magic is forbidden for a reason if they learn it they'll become twisted reflections of their true selves... don't you see Alkeyore your tutelage will destroy them''

''Did you even listen to what I just said Luna if I don't teach Nightmare how to control her black magic it will do as you say that is why many Dark magi lose themselves because they lack the proper instructions and a master to teach them how to safely wield their powers'' yelled Alkeyore with his pale blue flames burning bright to an almost red coloration '' Moonlit is to learn Pyromancy, the magic of fire also called dragon magic one of the elemental schools of magic which was founded by Dark magi from Adin the Gaeaish Dragon kingdom while the school of fire and the schools of darkness are different schools they follow many of the same teachings so no Moonlit is not going to learn dark magic unless she wishes too yet Nightmare has to learn dark magic in order to stay as herself.''

This time when his words reached me I felt a lurch in my heart, no this can't be Nightmare can't be falling to the forces of evil, she just a filly just a little filly. I needed to make it up to her for my words earlier yet again Alkeyore proved to be much wiser than I he protected my daughter from me, he knew that Nightmare was at risk of falling to the influence of dark magic and supposedly could teach her how to safely wield the foul magic possibility keeping her as herself. ''But what if you are wrong Alkeyore what if your teachings only make the influence worse! You can't tell me that there isn't' a risk for Nightmare to become twisted as you are!''

''Of course there are risks Luna '' said Alkeyore coldly and unfeeling his graze becomes icy much colder then winter's wrath '' there will be always risks but doing nothing to guide her is the worse risk, one I will not take Nightmare must learn the dark arts but it is her choice to choose me as her mentor and her's alone.''

I open my mouth before closing it, my mind racing trying to find an answer to Alkeyore's logic. My ears folded back when one could not be found I had no experience in the Black arts and Mentorship just as I had no idea of being a mother to Nightmare. Perhaps for the first time since Canterlot I longed for my sister Celestia always knew what to do, her advice would of aided me greatly...she would know how to save Nightmare forming turning evil again. Quickly I shook my head displacing such thoughts Nightmare is MY daughter MY responsibility not Celestia's it must I who will guide her not some human that I barely know yet call friend...Alkeyore's reluctance of shaving his past made it self alarmingly important as the twisted creature reappears in my mind's eyes it's silver on black eyes stared coldly at my soul as my primal instincts screamed at me to run as far as I could from it's graze, what is it and what does it have to do with Alkeyore, what secrets is he hiding? As my eyes looked into Alkeyore's flaming eyes I notice that they weren't looking in my or Nightmare's direction yet beyond Moonlit who remained quiet during my argument with the human what was he looking at?

''Luna'' he said his eyes hardening the flares returning to their normal pale blue '' We have company'' 


	18. Chapter 10

/-/  
/ Chapter 10 What use is hope? unedited / Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

WARNING DARK CHAPTER INCOMING The Continent of Avalon In the Edar, Sleipnir's chambers

Sleipnir's pov

The sound of the screams of anguish fill my head as I gazed deeply into the portal to Tartarus the prison of all who dared to break divine law... my law but instead of the sweet music of my beloved screams a wet sucking sound made itself known in room that held a red hue an young unicorn mare no more the age of sixteen was hard at work pleasuring me in hopes that she could save herself from the hoof that fate gave her. Moans could be heard coming from the mare as the air grew heavy with feminine musk...what was her name again? oh yes Raindrops from Ibex one of the free states, in life she was murderess who killed three young colts between the ages of 5 and 7. Now she busy worshiping my cock in a bid to get out of being sent to Tartarus for her crimes and more importantly entertaining the oh so lonely inmates who would love such a fine whorse as she then my nose picks up on the smell of her virginity, instantly I licked my lips at the scent of her purity I felt my hunger growing but now is not the time no I need to save my lust for Faust using my magic I rip the unicorn whorse off of me and threw her into the portal relishing her anguish cries that soon turn into agonized screams of pains as the demons of Tartarus fought over who gets to claim her maiden's head and her soul in the fighting one her legs and horn were ripped off of her. As I begin to close the portal she reaches out towards me tears in her eyes I simply pointed behind her and like a fool she listens only for the very same colts she murder to gasp her by her head and the stump of her missing leg slowing turning them toward their open mouths filled with draconian fangs her eyes widens as the teeth close in and the light of my magic dims, the portal closes forever sealing her within before I could see what is to become of her.

With my holy duty done with I returned to my desk that was blanketed with maps of Avalon both old and new, for over two thousand years I had search for the remnants of accused Humanic gods, beings who nearly destroyed my Pantheon hundred thousands of Alicorns perish in The Titan War only now we are growing in numbers but still Aronnos, Grimmnjor and Valeria remain free...free to undo my perfect world. I took a deep breath forcing my rage back within me where are you hiding? I already knew that Grimmnjor and his wife reside in the Everfree but where in that blasted forest are they? no matter it's only time before Grimmjnor's enchantments fade into the void then the Pantheon will finally wipe that forest from existence but the true problem is Aronnos my greatest proponent. I had no idea as to where he is...I must find him, he is the only immortal that had the power to slay me and restore the spirits of Albion and Avalon I spent too long binding them to my will.

''Father '' said the familiar voice of one of my bastard sons Veyrc The Alicorn of Life '' I bring you news from the mortal realm''

''Where is your brother Zocla, Veyrc? is he watching his mother again? I asked the sphinx-like Alicorn colt with a knowing glare out of all my foals Zocla and Veyrc are my least favorite Life and Choices, Veyrc in charge of watching over the living while Zocla's duty wasn't as clear as others he appear to mortals when they have to choose between good and evil on their shoulder whispering into their ears one side he says to stay on the path of good yet on the other he says to give in to their darker side. Zocla had always remind me of that foal of a chaos god Discord both of them are chaotic in nature but unlike Discord Zocla has a weakness...his mother an earth pony named Granny smith. I had told him time and time again he was just the spawn of deal she had with me to prolong her life in order to watch her foals till they didn't need her, that she doesn't love him but he stills go to that old rundown Apple farm for a single glance of the old pony.

''No I'm not father '' said Zocla appearing next to his much bigger brother, the Alicorn was the image of his mother lime green fur and silvery mane a nice contrast to the cat like Veyrc '' like Veyrc I too bring news from the mortal realm''

''Then get on with it and I might reward you'' I said as my desk chair transmutes into my godly brass throne '' but only it serves my purposes''

'' The Gryphons have total domination in the Avalonian islands, their High King was last seen sailing for Minos It's fairly safe to assume that they are planning to join forces for a assault on our southern holdings or enlist the aid of the Diamond Dogs for a three pronged attack on the free states and Roama Imperia '' Veyrc pauses noticing the bored look in my eyes '' but that is the least of our problems...''

''The least you say if that was true then why you wasted my time speaking about the natives this isn't the first time that they assaulted our holdings Pongaea had guarded the south for the last 2000 years and not once had he failed pushing the animals back also I could careless for Roama Imperia despite them calling me their patron not once had they pleased me'' I said sternly my voice striking the two younger Alicorns like the kiss of flame, how dare they waste my time on mortal matters I have more important matters to tend too like finding Aronnos '' If you think that I would be pleased by this unimportant news then you're sorely mistaken '' my horn started glowing with magic I'll teach these brats to waste my time.

''Father wait'' cried Zocla his wing shielding his bigger sibling '' there's more''

''More? '' I asked with a raised brow, dimming my magic to a light sheer but of course the actions causes my missing right eye to painful throb under my rose colored patch. Curse that damnable Venhayia from ruining my eye!

''Yes there's more '' said Zocla lowing his shield-like wings with a wide smile on his lips'' A human was sighted in Celestia's territory''

My remaining eye widen at the news...a human in Equestria...so after two thousands they finally decide to show themselves but why I'm learning of this now Celestia should told me herself, she's a good girl but foolish and naive she may have attempted to make the human a friend and ally...it seems that I need to visit her. ''A human you say Zocla...how did you came about this information''

'' A follow Alicorn by the name of Shining Armor told me himself, according to his account Celestia gathered four Alicorns and Discord to identify a creature she couldn't identified, it turns out to be a very powerful Human by the name of Alkeyore Blood-raven'' said Zocla by the look in his pink eyes he was finding something from me...no matter I have a human to slay.

''Good work Zocla'' I said truly pleased of the lime green Alicorn for once '' I am of god of my word tell me what you would like for a reward and you'll shall have it may be it mares, riches or a crown of your own''

Zocla though for a mere moment before speaking '' I want a seat on the Pantheon as an major deity of equal standing to Celestia and Luna ''

''Done '' said I with a nod of my head, '' now the both of you return to your post in the mortal realm continue serving as my eyes and ears ''

The two minor Alicorns nodded before teleporting back to the the mortal realm, leaving me alone in my chambers with a wave of my hoof I reopen the portal to tartarus reveal the dismembered body of the unicorn Raindrops she was barely alive only a small tremble in what was left of her was the sign of life, blood stained her coat and flanks the smell of her impurity teased my nose quickly I moved the portal to the rusted cells. Many of the inmates coward in the corners of their cells in fear usually I would indulge their fears but I was not here for that I came to this prison for a reason.

The blood laden ash strives as my golden hooves touch the red earth for a moment the only sound in the entire prison was the clop of my hooves kicking up the red dust. As I past the rusted in cells hush whispers and whimpers fills the fiery air some making me want to dance in glee...

...Sleipnir you monster when I'll get out of here I'll make a mare out of you!...

...Are you mad? that's Sleipnir you foal he'll destroy you for that...

...Nononononono please stay back I been a good pony...no stay back, no stay back!...

...Sob why sniff I am I here my lord? I-I-I-I severed you in the war what have I done to deserved this?...

...Please Sleipnir god of all of Avalon I-I want to make a deal! I give you anything even my daughter just let me go!...

I chuckled at the souls of anguish and despair cried hollow cries for mercy, the old souls of the damned knew that I find a dislike for mercy and the other things of the like...such notions just ruin my fun, for those who dare to beg me for mercy their punishments are increased by nine fold. But again I hadn't the time to give them their just rewards all it took was a single glare of my remaining eye to send them scampering back into the darkness of their cells all but one... a lone steel gray Red Horn lean upon his rusted cell door in boredom, his red eyes stared at my golden form unflinching and full of darkness.

''Ah Sleipnir...(chuckle)... what brings you to my abode this time?'' said the Red Horn his eyes still unflinching as I closed in on the stallion

I stop just a few meters from the cell door my single eye baring down on the cocky damned soul before a dark smile grace my lips as my horn started to glow in a reddish green aura giving us both more light in the blood laden ash ''Hello Sombra, I have a job for you''

The Crystal Empire, The Crystal City

Shiny's PoV

Light snoring fills the crystal throne room as my silent hooves approach the sleeping pink Alicorn mare, my hoof lightly brushes her yellow rose and purple striped mane out of her perfect face. For a moment she mumbles my name before snuggling deeper into the crystal throne's arm with a lover's sigh. I felt a small smile on my lips at the sight of my sleeping wife '' I would do anything for you my Amore'' I whispered into her ear channeling my horn I teleported her into our bedroom for a proper night's sleep before teleporting myself away in a flash of purple light.

Once the colored light had faded into nothingness I open my eyes revealing the sight of a beaten up changeling stallion bound by heavy iron chains guarded by two mute Crystal pony guards that I had trained myself silently watch over him. The changeling glared at me with solid blue eyes busies adored his fame with green blood dripping from where his horn and wings use to be staining the white gold amulet that hung around his neck in the shape of a hammer an symbol of the Humanic faith. The smile on my face faded into a deep frown as the amulet burned its image into my eyes the face of Alkeyore fluttered before me for a moment reminding me of my failure and defeat at the hands of the human god the only thing I found comfort was the fact that Zocla will tell King Sleipnir about the human sealing the old god's fate.

''Tih quppe hia Aronnos qew Merlin d'lit boh Aal tolge hikka! Yoh dara Alicorn fee doh Changelings un ek Ver nos do^l fu dar Nvo !'' (In the names of Aronnos and Merlin I will not Break! Do your worse Alicorn The Changelings will never lay down and die we will stand to the end) snarled the changeling in ancient Avalonian defiantly when he noticed me standing in the shadows of the room unlike the likes of Discord and Celestia I never could understand or speak the olden tongue.

Silently as the changeling's guards I walked out the shadows the light that was seen was the light of my channeling horn. The changeling snorted aggressively as his predatory blue eyes followed my every move, trying to predict what I am going to do...to him.

''Where is she? '' I growled at the snorting changeling my horn burning with magical light '' where is Chrysalis?''

''Un Aal tolge ridwen daa estors Alicorn'' (I will not betray my Queen Alicorn) said the Changeling defiantly, '' Lom bah ayen doa fua ros doh Badlands '' ( give up, you'll never find the Rose of the Badlands)

*Smack*

My magic slam itself into the changeling with enough force to break the bug's jaw snapping his head back audibly ''TELL ME WHERE IS YOUR QUEEN BUG!'' I roared. The mute guards boredly watched as I beat the overgrown bug for the information I needed, most of the time it was them who 'interrogated' the slaves I brought from Concordia, out of the thousands of bugs over the years not one dared to give up the location of their Queen's camp they took that secret to their graves and time is running out soon Cadence will find out where all the empire's funds and myself been going.

After recovering from the hit the Changeling spits green bloody spittle onto my white coat '' What that to impress me Alicorn? my grandmother bucks harder then that little love tap.''

''No it wasn't Changeling, I grow tired of your senseless defiance I have only one question just one...and you had refused to answer it for weeks...tell me where is Chrysalis and I will let you free from your enslavement'' I sweetly lied, I will never allow an Changeling free in my Empire nor I would allow a bug to be free from their rightful place...as slaves. The equine race are the rightful masters of the world, the Changelings and all other navies need to be put in their place our slaves...we were born to be the master race of Avalon and we shall rule all of Avalon with King Sleipnir leading the way.

The changeling beckon me closer with a hoof, eagerly I followed with a triumphant grin before spit landed in my eye '' I would rather die than live as a coward,'' shouts the changeling '' Do^l fu dar Nvo! ( we will stand to the end).

Again my magic lashes out striking the Changeling mercilessly this time breaking bones but the Changeling stubbornly refused to cry out, I felt my blood boiling how dare that bug defy my holy will, I tried being nice to it, I tried reasoning with it but no more this time I will not be denied.  
Using high level telekinesis I slowing but surly crushed the bug's forelocks with a loud crunch again the changeling refused to cry, my eyes harden as I begin to twist the ruin limbs.

''Do^l fu dar Nvo! '' yells Changeling stallion not a ounce of pain in his voice yet his eyes spoke of the unbearable pain all of his accumulated wounds placed him under. ''Do^l fu dar Nvo! ''

Releasing the bug's ruin forelocks my magic quickly took a hold of one of the most sensitive part of a changeling body their wing stubs and pulled hard. The bug's agonized screams ripped into the dungeon's air as my magic ripped out what remained of his cut wings, now tears were actively flowing down his muzzle as his back became wetter with green blood.

''D-D-Do^l... fu dar N-Nvo!'' said the Changeling in a pitifully weak voice while he breathing grew heavy '' I-I-I will n-not... break... Alicorn, I-I will...not''

I let out a deep growl of frustration at the defiant changeling any lesser bug would of begged me to stop yet still he refused to break, what will it take for me to break him! Suddenly a dark thought was whispered in my mind, a very dark thought...one Cadence; Twily; Luna and Celestia would never forgive me of yet deep down I knew that if I didn't acted on that one single thought Chrysalis would be forever free to haunt my dreams and free to attack Equestria again. With but a look the mute crystal-ponies nodded in understanding and silently they left the room. The Changeling's eyes followed them out before returning to me whispering in ancient Avalonian from his eyes I could tell that he knew by the leaving of the guards meant that his time in this realm was ending.

''Daa Estor Aronnos Un rok ayen qow ga Deatos o boh, Un Taa gor tu ayen Gou xei daa estoras Chrysalis qew fauto wrves'' ( King Aronnos I call you now for my death is near, all I ask of you now is that you watch over Queen Chrysalis and protect her always) the changeling whispers in a prayer.

I ignore the fact that he called out for Aronnos the ancient Humanic god of the sea according to what little surviving writings that predated the Titan war the Changelings patrons were Aronnos, Adalricus the god of Madness and Drair'Na'r the god of change...I snicked that it's only fitting for a race of shiftshapers to worship change '' What is your name Bug''

'' It doesn't matter if you know my name Alicorn,'' said the Changeling in a brave voice '' in the end my time in the world of living is at a end but if you must know it's Thorn-runner''

'' Thorn-runner I give you one last chance to save yourself... tell me where is your Queen'' I asked with hope that threat of death would break the changeling resolve unfortunately all it does is to strength that resolve as the bug or rather Thorn-runner remained silent on the matter refusing to answer. Another bout of frustration erupts in my core awakening the great Holy Rage...I smile as I feel the fiery rages seep into my veins fueling my magic with it's power '' You had your chance to make things easy for you Thorn-runner, I gave you a way out and your refused my mercy, all that shall happens now is on your head''

Like a foal the bug remained silent ready to meet death but death would be merciful compared to what I'm about to do '' you had your chance Bug, now you must weep the consequences of refusing my will...send them in!

The dungeon slams open as the mute crystal pony guards dragged a beaten sobbing Changeling mare and a small frighten Changeling filly instantly at the sight of the two female changelings, Thorn-runner struggles with his heavy chains trying to break the chains in vein.

''Paie Alr!'' (Father!) cried the small filly reaching out to the bounded stallion while the older mare weep at his bleeding condition.

'' Mist! Sunrise! Kolda Paq, Paie Alr qiup '' ( Hold on, Father's coming) shouts Thorn-runner trying to undo his bounds before roaring at me with fear in his eyes '' Leave them outta this Alicorn, this is between you and me not my daughters''

'' As I said this is on your head Thorn-runner '' I sneered while taking the bug filly up my magic much to the horror of the older mare who was struggling with my mute guardponies screaming.

'' Moir hak girir aloen ayen Alicornian Rohcia!'' (Leave my sister alone you Alicornian bastard) one of the mutes punches the screaming mare in the under carriage causes her to not only to shut up but fall to the ground as they pin her roughly down tears were actively running down her dark muzzle for her redden cyan eyes. Thorn-runner's growling and ceaseless struggles only increase at the sight of his foal being treated as such ''In the name of all the gods strike my foals again and I'll will never stop hunting you'', he shouts at the mute crystal stallions then he turns to me with fear of a father in his eyes and his voice begging '' Let them go Shining Armor...please let my daughters go free, they have not apart of this...for Aronnos sake their only nymphs''

'' No Bug, they have every part of this! since everything I did to you couldn't break you into giving up Chrysalis, so your foals shall suffer for you in your stead '' with a jerk of my horn I not only place the foal into my hooves but I gave the mutes permission to do whatever they want to the one they had pined. With cruel smiles on their faces one of the crystals stallions began to relentlessly beat changeling mare while the other moves to her rear and slowing spreads her failing back legs causing her to sob louder my thoughts were running faster with thrill and to my great surprise instead of doing the obvious he took out an whip, a whip that crafted by Sombra to whip his slaves into submission... I felt my mouth watering at the sight of crystal ponies gleeful brutality it seems that Sombra left a bigger mark on their psyche then we ever realized, the cries of both the filly in my hooves and Thorn-runner reminded me of my other business that needed tending too.

The small Changeling filly struggles in my godly grip shrieking for Thorn-runner as I slowly crushed her alive yet at the same time my magic was hard at work keeping her whole Thorn-runner screamed at us to stop, the whip wielding crystal pony silently kept his whip still no doubt picking his targets and admiring the young Changeling mare's marehood as her upper body was covered in more bruises her pretty eyes swollen shut her pained moans sweetly fill the air if they were not too careful they would beat her to death while her death might break Thorn-runner there's no sense in killing her...yet. Not wanting to be out done by the mortal ponies my magic in veil ups the filly and began ripping out her wings causing her own wails to fill the air, my hooves savagely break her forelocks in three places unlike her father whose forelimbs were crushed almost completely I took my time in breaking her ensuring that if she survives all of this she'll never walk again.

''In the names of Aronnos; Adalricus, Drair'Na'r Amothos; Vozakh; Ziouia; Grimmnjor; Tilakia; Delos; Roctar; Noric; Valeria; Tryrion; Edonia; Tmos; Vaa^rnaos; Arekui; Amous; Rhulan; Migdra; Rhudra;Tauger and the Ancient Changeling Queens I'll tell! just please stop this Shining Armor I'll tell you where is our main camp is...just stop'' begs Thorn-runner with tears staining his muzzles '' stop please my heart can't take it'''

I laugh cruelly at the broken bug '' I'm afraid that it's too late now Thorn-runner...( taking the filly's head in my hooves I force her to look at the one who caused her suffering in the eye)...Take a good look bugs for this will be the last you'll see each other...alive but I doubt that you'll want to remember the father who dammed his own daughters to a life of torture and slavery''

The cracks of whips fill the air with the screams of agony echo in the dungeon yet those screams felled on deaf ears.

The Badlands, The Main Changeling Encampment

Chrysalis's PoV

From the crest of the hill I could see the vast waste of the badlands surrounding the small camp threatening to sallow the entity of the closest thing to a settlement we have in the waste. According what little books the Arachnaponies have from the pre-Titan war era the badlands were a lush forest of redwood with great cities of white gold but that was before the battles between the Humans and the Alicornian hordes, the badlands saw the bulk of the titan war, each step in these lands has been painted in godsblood. In the vast distance I could see the line of green far form the borders Concordia and the Buffalo tribes and beyond that lies Equestria our ancient homeland long stolen from my people, even from here I could fill my changelings hatred for the ponies like a deadly poison it runs in our veins devouring our hearts...I let out a solemn sigh before lowering myself into the burning sands, it was easy to get use to the burn of the badlands sun after all we had dwell in this land for a long time. As I lay in the sands memories from another life played in my mind's eye reminding me of all we lost.

''Piae Arl? Hre veili karai Paie Alr? '' (Mother? What's wrong where's Father? )

''Chissy ros ayen byori qew ruw Veelo eoh cof!'' (Chissy find your brother and run the village isn't safe!)

''Piae Arl ayen eoreme ka (Mother, your scaring me)

Slap...koh equ Un huer ayen stupie pusi! (Slap...do as I say you stupid bitch! )

'' Your highness'' the sound of my older brother's voice snaps me out of my memory from my sandy bed I craned my head to look at the sitting armored changeling warrior his blue eyes failed to meet mine like always '' if I may ask what are you doing out here without your guards an queen shouldn't be left alone''

I rolled my eyes at Razorhoof's words I know that he means well but I'm the Rose of the Badlands I have more power within me then my so called guards or rather Council of Nobles' servants they were always watching me trying to bind me to their will ''Brother how many times I have to tell you drop the titles, you use to call me Chissy all the time before you earned Father's armor.''

''Your high-... Chissy I was your bother but that was then now I am your servant as Queen you are needed to leader our people to reclaim the throne of Eraidor, I only exist to ensure that you'll live to see that day if you continue to insist this notice of family I will only become a hinders to your destiny'' said Razorhoof in a masked tone yet I could easily tell that his heart wasn't in those words

'' Razes do you know how much you sound like mother '' I said a worried sisterly tone, an sad frown graced my lips.

For a moment he visibly trembles before falling still once again '' Chissy I-I-I...

''Your still afraid of her brother after all these years, she can't hurt us anymore, you know that don't you '' I said rising for my bed of sand my magic caressing my beloved older brother the only family I have left in this cruel land.

''It's just so hard Chissy so hard to forget her and what she's done '' says Razorhoof his voice growing louder in fear again he trembles yet this time he doesn't stops '' I-I-I still can remember the touches in the night and...and Father's screams as she burned him alive leaving his body to be devoured by Land Sharks...can you remember him?''

The image of an smiling albino changeling dressed in purple armor with an antlered crown on his brow play before my eyes ''Yes I remember Father thou sometimes his face is bleary but it's his warm singing that I remember best, he loved singing to us before bed much to mother's disdain''

''It seems you remember better then I little sister, what was the song he sang to us? it's been so long since I heard it I had forgotten the words'' said my brother showing a little of his old self.

Taking the much older Changeling in my forelocks I whispered into his ear singing Father's song.

Hush now my little ones The moon is high tonight The time has come to dance Under Edonia's jewel sky We shall dance round the fire's ring

My love weaves its tapestry Eternal threads, unbroken for you My sweet little ones We'll dance the night away

Now sleep till we can dance again

I felt an ache in my heart as the words hung themselves in the air as Father appeared taking Razes's place for a short moment before the white changeling faded away revealing the sleeping form of my dear brother. Gently I lowered the sleeping changeling into the warm sand beside me, my magic removed the old purple helm with ease allowing his long graying blue mane to fall freely, for an Changeling Sage-knight Razorhoof was odd unlike his follow warriors he allowed his mane to grow out instead of cutting it off. My hole filled hoof caressed his face lovingly tracing the scars mother gifted him after she killed Father...Father had told us many times she was ill with an Alicornian sickness that in reality destroyed the once kind hearted mare twisting her into the bane of the clan. It started with her torturing myself and Razes during the night Father of coursed tried to stop her then she had him burned alive freeing her to do terrible things raids on ponies fill up rape and murder, stabbing Razor with knifes, coming into our beds at night to beat us till the bed was wet with blood and other liquids the time of madness was ended when I killed her. Taking my hoof off my brother I stared at the hoof as my thoughts raced forcing on one single word Kin-slayer

''I had to do it '' I told myself sternly as I felt the chill of an wasteland night come to an end ''there wasn't any other choice...as Queen's heir I had to ensure the safety of the five clans, Queen Pupa was placing us all in grave danger''

''Yet you did the same when you invaded Canterlot... ironic isn't it you killed your own mother to save the changeling race only to place them in greater risk then Pupa ever did'' said one of part of my mind

The guilt of failing the clans weighted on my mind and heart heavily, the invasion was to not only to save my subjects but it was to be the call to the other navies that the time was right to take back our homes and county with the Changeling Sage knights leading the change deep in pony lands. I never wanted to reclaim the Bass throne of the ancient Changeling Queens or the Emblem throne of Avalon all I wanted was to save my people...we lived in exile for too long we dwelled in this waste for far too long, we had forgotten what it was like to live in our own land. I saw the tears in my subjects eyes when we first entered Eraidor or rather Equestria as the ponies call it for the first time over two thousand years we're at home, but all our struggles were for nothing Cadance's Alicornian magic was too much for us and cast us back into waste, too many changeling warriors perished on that black day to some that number of loses would be nothing, small almost forgettable at best Not for me not for the mothers who lose their nymphs, I was there comforting all those grieving mothers crying with them... each lost was a cut on my own heart.

The form of Father appears in my mind again I could felt his white hoof on my shoulder '' It had been said that an crown bares the heaviest of burdens, my daughter all we can do is bare it so others would be free of that weight and follow our hearts '' the memory of his wise voice echo deep within me causing tears to form in my eyes...Father I miss you I whispered as the ghostly memory disappears but not before smiling an smile full of love at me.

Looking to Edonia's ever lasting sky with tears rolling down my face, on my lips a prayer was spoken as the first light of the sun lit the world of night ''Aronnos...Adalricus; Drair'Na'r; Amothos; Vozakh; Ziouia; Grimmnjor; Tilakia; Delos; Roctar; Noric; Valeria; Tryrion; Edonia; Tmos; Vaa^rnaos; Arekui; Amous; Rhulan; Migdra; Rhudra; Tauger; the Kings and Queens of the past hear me now as I pray to you...help us I beg of you help us to remain free, help us save our people.''

The Continent of Gaea The Human Realm of The Beron Empire The Beron Capital City of Tila, The Royal Council Chambers

In the hollow halls of the Kings of the Berons, a meeting that was unheard of in the last five thousand years was taking place for the first time and perhaps for the last time. All the rulers of the remaining twelve Gaeaish kingdoms had gather under one roof to decide for once and all the very future of Gaea herself. The twelve rulers sat in stone thrones around a oaken table with carvings of the faces of the past Beron Kings the room itself was silent as some of rulers simply glare at their long time rivals and enemies, the Tahuian overlord sharpen his blood thirsty wicked weapons licking the blade with his webbed fingers while the Ernian pirest king and the Elvish lord stared at the Rohnirian king and the high king of the dwarfs with discontent. The Beron king himself was silently threatening the Orcish warchief while the Dragon elder ignored the ever growing complains of the Dryad queen. The fairy queen, the Representative of the Draaosian clans, the spokesman of the Dark magi were contented to watch the proceedings fall apart to total chaos for a time .

Till they were fed-up with the insistent arguing and the silent game of political scheming the Draasoian let's out an unearthly screech while both the fairy and dark mage called down the thunder and Lighting from Gaea's ever stormy skies alarming their follow rulers as while causing some of the more hot blooded leaders to draw blades, thousands of years of warfare and ceaseless infighting had long robbed the Gaeaish leadership almost all sense of kinship and brotherhood, earning each race distrust and discontent with those outside of their owe inner circle and allies. It was only with the Lord of magic where the majorly of the twelve races could meet in such notices as brotherhood and friendship but not certainly with this meeting too many faces, too many memories and bad blood corrupted it before it even begun.

''Put your little toys away Bahu, Togul, Dulaman and Rodin'' giggled the Fairy queen in a mischievously tone ''it's quite unbecoming to jump up like goblins all because a little spark''

''Who are you calling a goblin'' said Bahu the overlord of the Tahuians his wicked sword in hand, pure hate in his soulless black eyes '' Fairy whore I thirst for your blood...your broken body will fed my dogs while your head will be nailed atop my throne.''

'' and you would die before you ever gotten near her '' growled Togul of the warchief of the orcs coming to the aid to his people's ally Fairy Queen Isika the long-lived as did the elderly Dulaman Ireheart of Rohnir and the other leaders who all had fought the Tahuians, the orc smiled at the ageing human king in kind before speaking again '' I would fall back if I was you Bahu your kind don't have many friends here''

The Tahuian gave the brave orc an beastly growl before returning to his seat but his hand never left his barred weapon. With not but a slow nod to each other the rest of the leaders returned to their seats as well, all of them expect Rodin King of the Berons, he remain standing to address the gathered powers of Gaea from the vile Tahuains to the wise Dragons each race had a part to play may be it for good or evil.

''Friends of old and strangers from distant lands we had been gathered in the hollow hall of Til, the very meeting place of the ancient high council of Gaea to decide the fate of all races that reside in this land of ours,'' he pauses only a moment studying the faces of his follow rulers Bahu the foolish Tahuian held a cruel but disinterested sneer upon his blue face while Pao-lot the high priest of the Ernians stared at Dulaman the man who had exiled his kingdom's only true defense many years ago the dread Alkeyore Blood-raven The Shadow Devil...the bane of the Tahuains, the Beron monarch thought to himself ''What would cause a king to banish the only thing that kept his kingdom from falling apart? what would happen if Blood-raven was here doing he sworn duty of being one of the Lords of Magic guiding the remaining free kingdoms? the memory of the deadly wizard played in his mind of how he prevent the destruction the Beron royal house from Belhumnar the souleater's and his bid to claim the empire for himself ''We all had learn of terrible rumors that our long time protectors and leaders of the magi The legendary Lords of Magic had...vanish, sadly those rumors are true ''

While the other Gaeaish leaders languish in abhorred silence, Bahu laugh mockingly at his fellows and their misfortune yet there was only one ruler that Rodin's ill news truly affected Nar-Thosik the spokesman of the Dark Magi Confederacy or the realm hidden in shadows. he felt his heart crushed at the notion that his old mentor and the rightful king of all dark mages, Alkeyore Blood-raven had vanish along with the Lords of Magic, despair threaten to snuff out the dark mage's will not to weep in face of the leaders only his beloved mentor's last words mattered to him when Alkeyore left to join the Lords in Gaea's defense '' Nar-Thosik my faithful and most trusted student, I leave you the rule of our nation, in the coming days the dark magi will have need of your wisdom and strength use them well then you'll truly be a great wizard and always remember that it takes darkness to see the light ''

Bahu's mocking laughter fill the hollow hall echoing in Nar-Thosik's being to a unbearable crushing grip, both Isika and the Draaosian Ironbreak noticed Nar-Thosik clenched fist erupting in black flames, they smirk knowingly as their eyes went back to the laughing Bahu...yet even thou the Tahuians are one Gaea's most vile races but they still do have a role to play in keeping the twelve kingdoms free.

'' HA '' said Bahu mockingly with wide toothy smile before his cruel eyes harden '' So what The Lords of Magic are gone, the twelve kingdom lost a old relic that livid way pass their time...about damnation time I say. Rodin what wasting our time with some useless relic from a bygone era and let us get to more important business''

Nar-Thosik shot up from his chair, his hands glowing with the aura of dark flames '' Not Important...Not Important! Bahu you forget that it was the Lords of Magic the saved us from Gaea's bane eight thousand years ago and held back The Fallen Realms ever since, a threat that still exist today this is important...(his fist slams onto the table causing to tremble under the might behind the blow)...once the Demons learn of our sole defense has vanish...he lets off allowing the other rulers to draw up their own conclusions.

''Like I said the Lords of Magic is nothing but a unneeded relic, and if they are great like the stories say they are then why does The Fallen Realms still stands hmm, can you answer that black wizard'' said Bahu raising a validated point.

''The Fallen Realms is a vast territory with millions of Demonic armies; undead; monsters and fallen races like the Dark Elves and Fel-unicorns'' said Nar-Thosik his eyes hardening '' the land is filled with nothing but ash and dust the very air is you breathe is fire and ice that forever burns with each step you take in that accused land is a slow agonizing death tis folly to enter those lands Bahu, The Lords of Magic were the only ones that could survive there ensuring that Gaea's bane, The Demon King could never rise again.''

'' But Bahu still does rise a good point Nar-Thosik '' said Pao-lot ,'' as you said only the Lords are the known survivors of the conflict in the Fallen Realms yet they failed to reclaim the heart of Gaea, freeing the souls trapped by The Demon King foul magics perhaps the Lords had outgrown their usefulness perhaps that it's time that we stop looking to magi to defend us...( for the moment The priest king's calm eyes flashed with hatred for the magi orders)...look at Bahu's Tahuians they never had the need for magic nor they allowed The Lords to defend them since the day of Gaea's bane felled the Tahuians have fought Tydorel's spawn themselves why not we have them teach our soldiers the art of demon slaying''

''and allow the Tahuains to spread their poisons about magic? In most of the twelve free kingdoms magic is forbidden already if we let them protect us then who would protect the magi from them? Pao-lot you ask too much'' said Idra of Amos Queen of the Dryads

''but as we stand who will keep the magi in line without the Lords, Demon magic wielding wizards will rise once more to wage the wizards wars again we need the Tahuians to ensure that they never gain control over the minds of lesser wizards'' said Ironbeak of the Draasoians with his beak twisted into a frown

''Are you mad Ironbreak and Pao-lot! Tahuains taking The Lords of Magic place? We all know here what good the Tahuians are worth killing every new born baby in hopes of ending a magical bloodlines, genocide of the magical creatures such as fairies, elves, orcs even my follow Dovahri'' said the Dragon Elder Jun-Neben-Strunmah of Audin ''This is madness we all here had fought them time and time again now you want to invite them into our homes so they can kill us in our sleep if so Tydorel take you!''

''But the Tahuians are the only ones left in Gaea that can keep human magi from the hands of the Demons, The Elves would never allow the Demon mages to return '' said Luwin lord of all elves '' it is because you humans that Demon King Tydorel still lives!''

''You forgot that it was a human that lead the original six Lords of Magic against Gaea's bane '' sneered Dulaman pointing that the elf accusingly.

''and the fact it was Elves who aided Tydorel in the Demon magi's creation Luwin !'' roars Tane Njor the Hammer, High king of the dwarfs ''Didn't the wanderer taught you that when it took the elite mages from the Lords of magic to keep him from separating you head from your shoulders and keeping his hounds back when he revealed that secret.''

Luwin instantly pales with his hand protectively hiding the scars that danced along his neck for the moment the elven lord looked fearful his eyes checking the corners of the room for monstrous black dogs with fiery eyes and the smell of death on their breath.

Togul stands up abruptly his yellow eyes glared at the smug Bahu ''I would rather die than trust a Tahuian'' shouts he with a guttural growl, an green clawed fist drawing his sword pointing the blade at the Tahuian Overlord ''Never trust an Tahuian''

With that one action the Halls of Til erupted into chaos once again as the leaders screamed at one another both curses and oaths of support to each side's cause flew about the room as Bahu and Togul glared at each other with weapons in hand soulless Tahuian black drank deeply of bestial Orc yellow. Slowly the two leaders begin a dance of blades silently daring the other to strike first but Togul a genius by Orc standards knew what his Tahuian counterpart real goal was a council stanchion witch hunt the orc warchief felt his orcish blood boiling giving rise to orcish rage. He remember the look on his mother's face when the Great Alkeyore Blood-raven brought them the body of his little brother Null for proper Orcish burial, the human wizard stayed at his and his mother's side for a few shorts months before returning to the other Lords. Ever since the Orcish hordes hounded the Tahuians in a bid of vengeance...vengeance for Null the first orc shaman that was invited to join the Lords since the days of The Six...Aron the Ravenking; Selma the Silver haired; Talos the Red; Groim the Stormbringer; Uerk the Wild; and lastly Arline the Ice-queen. Null's dream was to be Uerk's heir but Bahu's race stole that from him and the orcish people.

''ENOUGH ALL OF YOU'' roared both Rodin and Nar-Thosik instantly the quarreling monarchs fell silent watching the two human rulers, the silence of the room was broken by slow clapping as a figure dressed in raggedy Ernian priest robes his long wild blond hair flowed easily his serious green eyes spoke little to the gathered rulers who stared in shock at his sickly skin... they all knew the uninvited man but they couldn't believe their eyes.

'' I see that somethings never change'' smirked Teigue as his eyes greedily drank the shock on the rulers faces '' wouldn't you say so Lady Isika ?'' 


	19. Chapter 11

/-/  
/ Chapter 11 Red Ravens unedited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

Everfree Castle Ruins

Alkeyore's PoV

''Luna'' I said my eyes hardening as the stigma flares changed from red to their normal pale blue focusing on the enclosing souls form the shape of them I could tell that they were in fact magical constructs yet at the sometime the complexity of the soul energy demand that they way beyond simple constructs no I dare say they were sapient, levels far above any familiar... a race born from constructs? Such an notion should only exist in theory yet stranger things had happen '' We have company'' I said not bothering to remove the coldness of winter from my voice, I could see the midnight blue Alicorn visibility flinch from the cold tone at the moment I didn't care for the harsh tone I was using with her. I could understand why she afraid of Nightmare and Moonlit learning the black arts, all beings fear dark magi for what could happen what they could do, but she should of trusted my judgement she's my friend she should know that I wouldn't harm her or the fillies.

''No she doesn't... how could she Alkeyore? how can she trust you when she knows nothing about you. This isn't Gaea, your judgement and wisdom is meaningless and unneeded here if you want Luna to trust you then tell her of your past and duty'' Both my mind and magic whispered into my ear in council.

''No, she is not ready to heard the tales nor am I ready to share such tales... I need time, she is too naive for such dark things...I must focus on the tasks at hand'' I mentally argue back

Then she'll never truly trust you Alkeyore...remember this, the time will come when you have no choice but to tell her of the past

if it comes to that then let it be my choice and my choice alone I though sternly as my hands glowed red with magic

''What?!'' Luna asks the light of her horn faded it's intensity, her eyes widen as her wings lowered seeing their chance the fillies Nightmare and Moonlit quickly scamper to my side no doubt their more primal instincts telling them that there was safety near the only powerful male in the room. Luna's wide eyes clearly sees me standing over the fillies protectively with faded red magic dancing along my fingers.

''Nightmare! Moonlit!'' she calls out to them but they refused to remove themselves to my side '' come here it's not safe with him!''

''Luna my friend'' the sound of my voice causes her to look at me in surprise that I still called her that one word '' please trust me...I would never allow you nor the girls come to harm! I swear it on my magic and my families' name that I will protect you and them''

From the uncertain look on Luna's face I knew she was split between her instincts and her heart one told her to take the fillies and run while the other begged her to stay at my side, the sounds of claws scratching against the floor reached both our ears as if an warning, my powers quickly gathered strength from the emotions I drained from Moonlit earlier setting up magic circles of bindings and other defenses such as Flashfire traps if whatever is coming mangers to get pass my guard...I have no idea if Luna knows combat spells or not but if her hesitation is any sign I doubt that she could fight given her state of mind, the sense of the fillies souls quickly reminded me that I have children relying on me to protect them. Moonlit is definitely in no shape for an struggle her wounds will reopen if she is drawn into fighting as for Nightmare... she is not of fighting age even by Gaeaish standards but that if she ages like an little girl human or not, no sane person would teach one as young as she the deadly arts. No if there is going to be an fight I must insure that my guard is unbreakable even if I don't know what is coming.

'' Alkeyore, I-I-I don't know if I can trust you'' said Luna her voice layen with uncertainly and sadness '' how can I? you are an black wizard a being that carries destruction and darkness where ever you go...(she lowers her head the sadness in her voice intensified)...how am supposed to know weather not you been playing with my heart and mind...you have the ability and knowledge to do so don't you?''

I took an deep breath and slowly release it while not looking at the sadden Alicorn, her words repeated themselves in my ears ''Yes...(I hear the sharp in take of Luna's breath)...I do have the power to ''play'' with the emotions of others, such magic is not beyond me but I have not once used it on you Luna, everything you had done ever sense we meet...has been on your own free will.''

''How am I supposed to believe that Alkeyore, you just admitted that you can control others...what is there to stop you from controlling the fillies and me?'' said Luna with her head still lowered yet her eyes lingered on the the fillies specifically Nightmare, my magic instantly picked up on her emotions my throat tightens on the emotions coming from her...emotions of betrayal both old and new betrayal but from whom... Nightmare? me? or was it someone else? I had no time to truly investigate the reason of Luna's feelings the sounds of claws on stone grew louder now signaling that the constructs were closing in.

''Luna your going have to trust me not too use my powers in such a way '' I said this time sending my magic to rise her head forcing her to look into my flaming eyes, I could see the hurt in the Alicorn's eyes...no she shouldn't look at me with those eyes of hurt...my flaming gaze softens and my voice softens as well '' I don't know what the word of an dark magi is worth to you but I swear on my magic that I spoke true that I will not allow you or the girls to come to harm...An Blood-raven always keeps their oaths no matter the cost.''

Luna looked away the uncertainly still strong on her face, she opens her mouth only to close it again the words unable to be willingly found. I could felt the eyes of the young ones on us watching, waiting for the words of power that needed to be said yet again the words will not come. I released my magical hold on the mare, the magic retreating to their dance among my fingers awaiting till I called upon it once again Moonlit nuzzled into my leg as if sense my own emotions an gesture I found some comfort in, the sound of claws now a chime of time signaling that we're almost out of time. As Moonlit nuzzled my leg, Nightmare looked up to Luna with her draconian cyan eyes full of emotion themselves lighting her horn in purple aura, her magic flowed towards Luna like ribbons in the air seeking to touch the mare...I could the signs of dormant black magic within them to a non dark magi the ribbons were covered by veins of starlight yet to one of us those veins were an omen of the coming darkness, if Nightmare is too have any chance of standing against the darkness I must act quickly.

''Mother '' Nightmare's spoke while staying at my legs as her magical ribbons gentle plod the midnight blue Alicorn as if asking permission '' if what Alkeyore has said is true then he is only trying to help us...if I must to become a dark mage to stay as myself till I would gladly take his mentorship for I will not become the likes of Sombra''

As soon that word left the dark fillies' mouth Luna eyes burning with an fury at the mention of that name, if I recalled correctly Luna said that he was an ancient dark Red-Horn magi who ruled the crystal empire a thousand years ago and enslaved the Crystal ponies based on what she had told me his fighting style is Ghostseeker...Ghostseekers are dark magi that keeps themselves incorporeal and uses undead and/or elemental spells the complete opposite to my own Reaper style which in tells of employing many dark magic schools in the fighting style such as Necromancy/Self Altering magics for defense turning flesh into armor in order to tank powerful spells and blows yet purely relying on elemental/blood magics for offense while setting up hexs/curses/circle for staining effects an almost completely physical fighting style. An truly difficult fighting style to master by nature in order to master the Reaper style is to master almost all dark magics schools there is, an feat only very few had ever manged. If the two of us ever met and dueled the destruction would be on an massive scale. Yet when I asked her how she knew of Sombra her voice took an stern tone telling me to drop the subject, just what type of relationship Luna had with Sombra before he felled deeply in the dark influences...were they friends or something...more?

''Luna'' the sound of my voice causes both Luna and the girls to look at me, ''I know of not what Sombra has done to you but I am not Sombra and I will never become him nor allow Nightmare to walk the same path as he did'' once those words left my lips the red in my magical aura faded back into it's original color of the dark telling me that's it's hunger had been sated for now...the magic will hunger for the essence of life again...it always does, no matter much blood it devours like an primal beast of yore, the hunger always returns it's only an matter of time.

Summoning all of her will, Luna looked at me with an mother's glare, in those eyes I saw winter's ice and summer's fire...an odd sight I would admit yet refreshing and so very unlike the mare I found weeping in her room perhaps her mother's love for Nightmare was showing itself in those eyes '' I'll hold you to that oath Alkeyore, Nightmare will only learn what she needs to know to keep her from becoming the likes of Sombra...don't make me regret this or trusting you''

I gave her an soft smile yet my nercomanic sight was watching the constructs' souls though the stonewalls for some reason they stop moving...if they were here to attack us then what are they waiting for or rather whom they were waiting for? is Celestia making a move? No it's too soon for that the destruction of Canterlot should've brought us months to find an hid away unless...She left someone to watch the city in order to come after us, hen good move horse but not good enough '' Of course my friend, but the choice belongs to Nightmare if she'll would have me''

Nightmare returned to my side nuzzling my leg ambit cutely given her small size Moonlit was only an few inches taller then her but given that both fillies are still quite young they still have some growing to do psychically and mentally '' Given the situation I am in if I don't learn l will lose myself, but yes I accept your teachings Alkeyore''

'' That's rather mature of you Nightmare'' I said with an raised brow, my own instincts telling to keep an close eye on the pitch black filly...an child at her age shouldn't act so mature if ponies age like I think they do then Nightmare should be nine or ten years of age then again she is an Alicorn an so called god perhaps they age differently... it might be more wiser to ask Luna about how an Alicorn ages.

''Perhaps'' giggled Nightmare

At the moment I felt Moonlit touch leave me as the Kirin moved from my leg, the Alicorns and myself watched her as she prance about sniffing the still and stale castle air with an smile on her muzzle. My nercomanic eyes removed itself from the waiting constructs and placed itself on Moonlit watching her soul fluctuate and the dragon magic flowing though her veins, it's strange that she hasn't learned to wield her races's magics, most she-drakes furiously guard their young till the hatchlings hit both maturity in mind, body and magic yet it could be different here after all Avalonian Dragons could share nothing with Gaeaish Dragons even their shapes are different if Spike is any indication the Gaeaish dragons have an more serpent look to them despite not being related to serpents like the winged fang-serpents of Orciemia or the poison spiting Kokai giant snakes of the green seas an smaller cousin of the Leviathans even the Behemoths of the Fallen Realms as many like to believe. Spike was more human like then any dragon I had seen before it would be very difficult to teach Moonlit Dragon magic if the Gaeaish and Avalonian dragons prove to be more different as fire and water...What I wouldn't give to have Wanderers' library at my disposable it would have make teaching her much more easier if that is the case. Yet why is she smiling? Dose she know what is waiting for us outside of this room? Moonlit Bloom is of the forest that much I knew, the wilds had share it's secrets with her just as the wilds did with the ancient wild men of Rohnir thousands of years ago, she by nature knew everything that dwells in these woods.

''Mother is there something wrong with the Kirin?'' whispered Nightmare to Luna who was also looking at Moonlit curiously with an smile on her lips, Luna emotions seemed to finally calm themselves ambit rather quickly perhaps a little too quickly. My eyes scanned the midnight blue emotions only to leave me puzzled...the emotions from earlier had all but disappeared leaving not an mark on her soul nor magic, not trusting what I was seeing I looked deeper into her soul...only for something to block her soul form my sight, my eyes harden as I begin to push whatever it was side I had to see why Luna emotions changed so quickly.

''...STAY...AWAY!...DARK ONE!...'' an dark feminine voice screams at me causing me to cease with pushing the block on Luna's true self away, an frown etched itself onto my face before rage and black magic hungrily flowed into my veins an dark spirit had dared make it's present known and dares to inhabit my Luna.

''...Who are you creature! I demand that you leave my friend this instant demon! I shan't allow you to take her! She is MINE! not yours!...'' I growled dark magic seeping into my mental voice.

'' I AM NO DEMON...I AM TANTABUS ...BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE DARK ONE...MISTRESS LUNA IS UNDER MY PROTECTION ...''

''you protect her? I never heard of an demon protecting their host...NO YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE AN FOOL OF ME...I SWEAR BY THE BLOOD OF THE RAVENKING I'LL WILL FREE LUNA FROM THE LIKES OF YOU'' my mental voice roared at the spirit, primal instinct seeped into my being telling me to protect Luna from this creature dwelling in her soul.

''I TOLD YOU I AM NOT AN DEMON THE MISTRESS CREATED ME''

''What do you mean spirit?'' I said questioningly the creation of spirits is something only extremely powerful magi could do throughout history only three held that power Wanderer, Lady Isika and...Tydorel for centuries Necromancers of all eras had attempted to make that power their own and only succeeding to the mastery of controlling many kinds of spirits yet somehow Luna had this ability the long coveted power to create spirits...was she and the others were speaking true of their supposed divinity?

No answer

''Spirit that coils about the innocent soul I command thee spark thy lies thou soul hath spoken'' I issued the command, Nercomanic energy filling the words of power reaching out for the spirit yet it ensnares nothing...the spirit had seemed to vanish from even Nercomanic sight...impossible I see all life even spirits of yore and daemons yet this one had disappear from my sight.

'' Alkeyore?'' the sound of Luna's voice breaks my concentration and any other further at temps to find the spirit Tantabus, the flames in my eyes burn brighter reminding me of the not far constructs...they were just outside of the room. Luna points an hoof at the now siting Kirin who was still smiling '' why dose Moonlit acts so? methinks she knows something.''

''Aye so do I'' I agreed nodding my head at the older Alicorn ''but the question is what? Dose she know what is just standing outside of this room? Such things are an matter of time from what my dark powers tells me there is only two yet I know not what they may be. Their souls are strange to me''

''Moonlit'' called the Kirin's follow student Nightmare yet the dragon-pony ignored her just as the proud mountain ignores the spray of sea. Nightmare glanced at me and Luna before calling the hybrid once more again Moonlit ignored her, Luna tries her luck at getting Moonlit's attention but to no veil she is too ignored. The two Alicorns looked to me worriedly, they both knew of the Kirin's condition thanks to the recently healed scars.

The wooden doors lurch inward with an audible crack animistic growls fill the air, alarming both me and Luna as Nightmare shoot not back to me but to Luna's undercarriage like a black iron arrow, this causes me to smirk at Luna's shock expression before it took an motherly smile...it appeared that Nightmare had forgiven Luna but this was not an time to celebrate it is a time for battle.

''Moon-'' I started to call before being interrupted by the ancient oaken doors bursting open revealing an Timberwolf and odd looking Manticore, it lacked the iconic face of an man but replaced it with an lion's muzzle and comically tiny bat wings...at least it had the scorpion's tail right. I stared down the monsters the dark magic at my finger tips struggled like rabid dogs lusting for blood and flesh...the hunger had returned too quickly if it wasn't for my stigma ''The Hades Stigma'' the dark powers would attempt to bend if not break me into following it's will, strangely the influence of black magic seem stronger in this place...much had happen here much more then Luna or Celestia knew...what had brought darkness into this hall? While I brought the influence down to it's knees with my own willpower Luna's horn burn bright with storm magic I could feel the elemental energy seeping from her magical essence, the scent of lightning and thunder oozed into the stale castle air alerting the equally elemental Timberwolf who whines at the scent. Given it's wooden form it could be closely related to the Dryads if so then it should easily dealt with but the Manticore on the other hand should be difficult to fight, all of Tydorel's spawn are yet this one is just an poor copy at best.

''Alkeyore be careful these are some of the most feared beast in the Everfree, the Timberwolf will reintegrate all wounds unless set a blaze and the Manticore is weakest point is beneath the tongue and the undercarriage which calls for close combat where it's most dangerous'' Luna informed me giving confirming the knowledge I had based off of the Gaeaish Dryads and Manticores with only but a few adjustments on the case if the Avalonian Manticore could fly.

'' Luna, my friend I think you should tell these creatures to be careful instead'' I said still smirking as the rabid dark magic start forming fire spells along setting the traps ready to be trigger at will ''cause the red raven flies on this day''

Everfree forest proper

Discord's PoV

As soon Celestia and my chaotic self entered the dreaded Everfree, I felted old Grimmnjor's primal magics at work...one doesn't have to the ability to sense the magical balance to see that very ancient magic was drowning everything in it's power yet deliciously oddly the primal magic was weaker than it ever has been over two thousand years and the forest knew it. The wild Everfree was calm...too calm it was eerily yet Celestia my dear sweet Celestia she simply ignored the signs of the ancient woods' uneasiness, completely focused on rescuing Luna and I cant believe that I'm saying this but her daughter Nightmare as well from that forsaken human Alkeyore Blood-raven.

Like Sleipnir I had too spent years trying to find the mythical heart of the forest the last stronghold of the humans and just like him I had failed as did so many other gods high and lesser. If I knew Sleipnir my greatest rival and ancient source of entertainment and I do, he would be too in these woods seeking to destroy the forest heart thus bringing an end to the greatest reminder of the old human gods power this something I must stop him from doing...I hold no love nor loyalty for Aronnos and his kin but I will protect Equestria, Luna and Celestia from him...he can have all the power he wants as long he stays in the Edar. It had taken the better part of thousand years and war among the gods alone to create the currant loose balance between Judgement and Chaos, I could sense it in the air that change was coming but the question is what cost this change will bring upon the mortal realm? As an being of Chaos I shouldn't picks sides...it was in my nature to play on both sides but this time it is different, now I have a greater reason to stand against the Alicornian Pantheon, Celestia my chaos...my mate I would go against my very nature for you alone. As Faust had said the winds of war is blowing across Avalon.

The Titan war will begin once again...not how but when. The thought left an bad taste in my mouth the war was something I never wanted to be reminded of, the scars of that era is still deeply wounded in Avalon's soil the once lush forest of Raz'lai had languish into the waste of The Bad Lands, The Whispering Mountains had crumble into the Teir Hills, The Sea of Kings shrank into Running Horse Bay, Dragon's Road the ancient and richest trade route in Southern Avalon had vanished into the sands effectively cutting off much of the south from the rest of Avalon. Most of the northern islands had sank into The Great Sea never to rise again. The ancient ruling families of the natives had long ended leaving their peoples leaderless outside those who hang on to the old ways such like the Gryphons, Changelings and the Dragons the last three ''real'' native Kings and Queens...if The Titan war dose truly returns then it would mean the end to my fellow natives...they will end up like my own race dead and long forgotten to the histories. But there could be a chance to keep the past from repeating itself yet how? How? Faust had foreseen that war will fall upon Avalon, she spoke of the natives uniting against the ponies that the sands will run red with the blood of heroes yet she never said how it would begin, she never spoke of the events that would cause it, only that Alkeyore and Luna had something to do with it, if that prophecy says anything, those two are the catalyst ... an catalyst for what? The coming storm of war and chaos...what does a dark human and an runaway Alicorn have anything to do with it, how their actions alone affect an entire continent? Questions...questions and more questions it seems that all I see these days, questions for the future, the thirst for knowledge of the future had driven many mad in the pursuit not it would drive me mad I'm already crazed yet such knowledge is what mortals even gods shouldn't know it would make everything boring and predictable...I am an creature of Chaos, everything that is both unpredictable and ''merrily'' twisted.

Again I felt Grimmnjor's primal magics weaken yet this time it was so weak it was...alarming, something was wrong so very wrong more wrong than my own body, old Grimmnjor if he still exist is the god of the wilds the Everfree had long been his domain for his power to be weakening now this quickly is a very bad sign...yes his power may drowned the forest for over two thousand years but time shouldn't had effect those ancient enchantments in some places in Avalon had active spells for much longer and they haven't crumbled. This could mean an number of things...one) he is preparing to pass his powers to an heir; two) he is gathering his remaining followers and maybe other sleeping gods for an assault on Equestria; three) he abandoning the Everfree in an move to join the natives in the south; four) the spells he left behind are failing. Each of these in nature could led to war an newly formed godling would lack to knowledge and experience needed to survive in god socially perhaps insulting an much older and more powerful Elder and High god due pure arrogance and disregard for the rules of godhood; it matters not if he attempts to leave for the south he never make it Pongaea and Geinzah would catch him if he attacks Equestria the entirety of the pantheon and all the pony nations would swoop down on him ending in an slaughter; yet the failing spells could mean that he had been long dead and would leave the Ahiu'mnir defenseless in an sea of ponies then just at that moment an though came to me.

''Celestia stop running'' I said in an leveled voice, my mismatch eyes still taking in the eerily calm Everfree from my younger days of searching the woods I knew that we had only penetrated the outer forest boundaries.

'' Huh...huh...Discord why you told me to... huh...stop'' breathed Celestia heavily trying to catch her breath ever since we set paw in these woods Celestia had been galloping across the forest floor looking for any sign that Luna and Alkeyore had pass though forgetting that the Everfree is large enough to be an small country it was even bigger that The Crystal Empire and the free states of Prance and Maretoneia combined it would take months just to comb though it but that is if the Everfree folk don't attack you first, ''Every second we waste the farther Luna and Nightmare will be from our territory and power ''

Ah yes The Deity Territory Law an law that keeps most of the Pantheon from warring on each other each god/goddess is given an territory an divine power center of sorts where they have final say in dealings with other gods, immortals and mortals yet outside their own territory they must bide by the laws of whose territory they find themselves, basically Equestria is Celestia's; Luna's; Twilight's and myself territory outside Equestria we have ''no power'' according Pantheon law if we found our ourselves in Saddle Arabia Pongaea's territory, we must follow his rules and vise-verse '' Yes I know my dear but don't you sense that something is wrong with the Everfree...'' I said tailing off on the name leaving it for Celestia to pick up on.

''Yes, I had noticed'' said Celestia plainly an hoof nervously shaking... ready to take off after Luna and Alkeyore again '' But this is not the time to get side-track the forest can wait just as it has for thousands of years but Luna and Nightmare doesn't have such time Alkeyore plans to take them into The Badlands for hiding.''

'' You had told me and others of his plans of leading them into The Badlands but when we had enter these woods did you remember just how big the Everfree is...they could be just a mile away and we''ll never see them or they had covered leagues yet you ignore this fact just as you ignore the signs of the forest that may help us to find them '' I said with the wisdom of thousands of years while at the same time criticizing her and giving an clue of how we could find our prey more quickly.

The white Alicorn mare's gaze harden as she glares at me and my rather truthful mouth ''Discord'' she hissed in her usual boring no nonsense tone for an moment I wonder what about the mare the drives me so...chaotic for her... nah it probably just the all stress of beaning the first Avalonian born Alicorn that made her so boring then I remember that she loved having fun as much as I, it was the business with Luna that got her so uptight '' I know your worried just as I am but it's not the time to critical...we can not afford to be distracted.''

''Celestia just listen to the signs of the forest that where one our answers lie'' I chuckled chaotically while snapping my paw summoning up an glass of chocolate milk sipping on the glass without a care... in an sense I just graved the stubborn mare another clue.

''Time is fleeting Discord, we must hurry'' said Celestia with an shake of her head

'' I disagree Celestia, time is fleeting only for mortals, time doesn't touch beings such as ourselves '' I reminded her of that fact the world may change with the seas of time but we the gods of this world we'll remain unchanging forevermore till another releases us to the sweet embrace of nothingness...I wonder what it would be like returning to nothingness it sounds...boring.

I should have not reminded Celestia of that ... her ears flattens back into her head as her eyes softens from the earlier glare becoming an almost broken look as the weight of our fate crushed her spirits. To be an god is an cruel existence and anyone says any difference are mad or an fool that loves lonesomeness in some cases both...tis an truly loathsome life, cursed to remain the same while everything and the ponies that you loved crumble into dust before your very eyes...not many can take that without losing their sanity...we all have had our off years, it was just something you'll learn to live with after the first centuries of godhood. Throwing away the milk leaving it to explode somewhere behind my back I gently coiled myself round the hurting mare comforting her with my unnatural body. '' sigh- sorry Celestia...it just sometimes we need to slow down and think...despite my chaotic nature I am much more then an simple Draconequus do you that don't my love''

I felt the mare in my coils squeeze my paw lovingly but shakily '' I know Discord...I-I-I just forgotten just how brutally honest you could be at times, it's sad that the mortals can't see for who you truly are like I do, if they knew all you did all you sacrificed for them then maybe you'll still be the Ruler of Equestria not me and Luna or the others perhaps you would of done a better job of keeping Alkeyore in Canterlot and from the world sometimes I wished that the fates weren't so cruel''

''So do all wish when they are face with such Darkness'' I said lifting the mare I love chin with an eagles' talon causing her to look into my red eyes'' but it's up to them alone weather or not to take the first step, the journey may be long and cold yet it all begins with an single step...would you take that step with me my dear?''

The Alicorn smiles an truly lovely simile her hoof still holding on to my paw '' Of course I'll take that step with you Discord...( she giggles leaning her head against mine )...after all you are marrying me''  
'' and what an wedding it will be Tia '' I replied with an wild grin ''just imagine all the chaos it would bring! the Nobles outrage, Luna leading the ceremony as her moon rises as we say our vows, passion flowers far as you can see...your father's face when we send him the pictures''

''Oh Discord you truly are the Mad king, Sleipnir's sole remaining eye would be blinded with rage as he chase you about the castle while forming at the mouth...again'' giggled Celestia mareishly her eyes regaining that all so lovely mischievous twinkle.

''Oh you remember that?'' I said with an smirk '' you were up to your forelocks in salt and drunk off of Starry-Dawn wine with chocolate lemon cakes dashed by poison joke peddles I'm surprise that you could even danced the way you did let lone remember anything...come to think of it your still not allowed to set hoof in Concordia and I think the imprint of your flank still lingers on Geinzah's castle wall.''

If Celestia's muzzle burned any brighter you could mistake for an second sun '' Discord I thought that we had agree to never speak of that night again'' she said though gritted teeth

'' No you agreed to never speak of that night, I only listened but I never agreed on weather to tease you or not Empress Hot flanks '' I said jokingly and quoting the very name a drunk Celestia had called herself on that night. Even to this day the sight of an very drunk Celestia left an wide smile on my lips...oh what chaos she could make when she let her mane down.

At the mention of the name the mare in my arms looked at me with a dangerous gleam in her eye silently telling me to start running '' Discord '' she said an sing song voice with her horn shining in golden light ''how you would to be pink again ''

''Hmmm nope'' I laughed while popping away in an short range teleport spell which by the mere act I graved my mare one final clue even the most oblivious pony couldn't even miss this clue but granted the fact that most Equestrians are quite oblivious and naive to the outside world, I guess one could say that I didn't expected much from the mortals yet at the same time I hope that obliviousness hadn't rub off of them to Celestia.

Once the blinding light of the teleport had vanished, Celestia's newly unblinded eyes widen with realization of what I just done I had teleported inside of the Everfree, an act that should impossible cause Grimmnjor's enchantments stop all teleports coming into and out of the forest while weakening an number of spells and strengthening non ponies spells all at the same time.

'' Grimmnjor's enchantments are weakening '' Celestia chimed redundantly finally getting what I been trying to tell her...an thankful smile graced her muzzle, the inclinations of being able to comb the forest faster and finding Luna before Alkeyore takes her father away from us eagerly played in her mind as the spell on her horn changed into an teleport spell.

Pop

Everfree Castle Ruins

Nightmare's PoV

From under the safety of mother's undercarriage, I leered at the two Everfree monsters from what I could see both Alkeyore and Luna were in battle stances with spells much more powerful then what I could cast in this form, an pan of jealousy quickly forms in the pit of my stomach I should be able to cast with my own powerful spells I stood up to Celestia herself and nearly defeated her if it wasn't for the Elements I shook my head dispelling the jealousy it would do me no good to be ruled by my...or rather Luna's emotions again. If there was any good about living alone in an ruin it was that you had a lot of time to think I had to come to relies that my ethereal night would destroy my subjects all of them expect the Vamponies an sub species of Batponies for an time before they died of starvation as well and would end any chance for the night to be loved as the day was loved leaving me to linger in loneliness...it was good that I was defeated by the elements if it wasn't for them i would be still in the trap of envy and divined hatred but now I was freed to live as my own pony I was freed from the emotions and magic that first created me at Luna whims. As I watched my fellow gods stare down the Manticore and it's smaller counterpart the Timberwolf with magic roaring to be freed my eyes couldn't but be help not to look at the Kirin Moonlit who despite the monsters bashing the doors open still sat there before them smiling like nothing bad could happen...that everything was going to be alright it almost remind me if very barely of that pink Earthpony Pinkie pie the element of laughter. I sneered at her and that go lucky smile, it was cleared that her years of living in this forsaken forest had robbed her of her mind yet perhaps like had my fellow gods said she knows something...something that even we the gods don't know but what? by our very nature we know...we know more that some mortal would ever hope to know.

The two monsters unable to gaze upon Alkeyore for long looked down where they took notice of the foolish smiling Kirin siting before them, moments pass as Moonlit simply smiled at the monsters both Alkeyore and Luna looked at each other as if silently asking the other why the monsters hadn't made an move toward us outside of staring at the Kirin. What were they waiting for? Far as I know this behavior was undoubtedly strange for the beasts of the Everfree, they never acted this way before...slipping into the memories I inherited from Luna I recalled the numerous reports of the Everfree monsters mauling ponies on sight, the number of ponies that was found half-eaten, tales of the monsters hunting down Royal Guards that was sent to burn them out only to return with countless nightmares and would fight to death anypony that tried to sent them back into the forest, recounts of pony corpses stung up in the limb of the tree severing as bloody warnings to stay out of the woods...nothing I found in the memories had explained hesitation the beasts are now clearly showing...what had changed? what would cause this uncharacteristically hesitation? The only cause I could think of was the human Alkeyore, it would make sense given the fact that he is one of the old gods of Avalon and despite the unnaturalness of the Everfree creatures they were still a part of Avalon they won't dare to harm him but that didn't stood the same for Luna, and myself we weren't of Avalon that also even went for an hybrid such as Moonlit as well, we were all of Epona the birth place of all ponykind; the monsters will eagerly harm us but with Alkeyore on our side they wouldn't harm us...would they?

The thought escapes the steel trap that acted as my mind as my eyes caught sight of blacken embers dancing along Alkeyore's fingers, an signal that he had the ability to command the elemental power of fire, only an few pony magi had ever mastered the elemental magics the most notorious Elemental mages were all gods and goddesses...Pongaea; Geinzah; Venhayia and Noveria the four gods of nature. Pongaea commands the earth and all of it's riches, Geinzah calls fourth the raging storms; in Venhayia's hoofsteps the icy grip of winter takes hold; from Noveria's beauty fire dances into the world...each of them are extremely powerful even among the gods one had to trot about them very carefully or risk nature's wrath and that wrath had only grew with Norveria's death at the Minotaurs' hands and Venhayia's mysterious disappearance since I was Luna's daughter that made Geinzah my uncle and Pongaea my great uncle, all in the Alicorn Pantheon were related to the others in some way or another it even had been rumored that Sleipnir and Faust are siblings...that's an scary thought if there was ever one but I don't doubt it Eponaish Nobility do often take part in such practices to preserve the ''pure'' bloodlines so it not unheard of given that the two did ruled ancient Epona before The Great Winter.

An feline growl interrupted my thoughts causing my eyes to snap towards the Manticore who was in an lunging stance while the Timberwolf nervously looked back and forward Luna and Alkeyore. The Manticore snored once before opening it's massive jaw an slight rumbling could be heard coming from it's throat still Moonlit didn't move an inch from the open mouth the stench of rotted flesh polluted the stale castle air even from here in the safety of mother's legs I could smell it's breath all I could do was to plug in my snot with magic yet even then I could still smell it...curse my divinity for making my senses so potent, how could Moonlit stand that powerful stench being so close to the monster? Suddenly Dark flames in veil up the Manticore burning it (and the smell) in an turret of blacken flames but soon as the flames appeared they diminished into nothing leaving an smoking but mostly unharmed Manticore.

''That was your only warning creatures! use it wisely or I'll won't be so lenient! '' shouted Alkeyore his hands burning darkly with magical flames, the pale blue flares in his eyes glowing ominously for an second I could see symbols of power in his eyes before vanishing into the blue flames. The Timberwolf cocked it's head at the big cat looking at worriedly for the first time since the monsters appearance Moonlit moved not to us but the Manticore's side

''Wildheart! '' said the Kirin in an worried tone while affectionately nuzzling the Manticore much to our surprise ''are you alright?

''An little fire never hurt me little Princess '' spoke the Manticore in an soft feminine voice before hissing in pain '' Manticores hind is stronger than the flames ''

What? what kind of sorcery is this! an talking Manticore...this-this is unheard of, not single report nor book had ever mentioned that the Everfree monsters were sapient. This...this changes everything ponykind knows about the denizens of the wood, yet how could this be unrecorded? such knowledge should be in some scroll how could I...ahem Luna not know of this? she has an seat on the Pantheon for Faust sake! She should of known of this and in turn so should I, yet who saw it fit to erase the voice of the woodland realm? As I sat there in Mother's undercarriage in shock of the notion of the Everfree beasts being intelligent that shock was soon broken when I felt Luna's teat on my back instantly reminding me where I was in the moment and the fact I was backing away into her hind legs if was any discomfit with me being in hoof's reach she didn't show it. Turning my head carefully so my horn couldn't disembowel the one mare who I truly needed, I took that time to graze at her underbelly...it and the twin mounds were all pale ash blue in coloration with short but well trimmed fur, an small birthmark of an flower graced the upper belly area the very origins of her title ''The Dancing Moon-flower''. Looking at the pale perfect nipples of Luna's teats I felt my stomach instinctively growl at the slight of the twin mounds... reminding me once again I am in the body of an foal and I have not eaten anything better nor nourishing then raw wild grass, the temptation of nursing on rich milk was strong yet fortunately my will was stronger there will be an time to feed later right now I had to focus on keeping myself hidden...just in case the Manticore and her counterpart attempt to hoodwink us.

''Wildly '' said the Timberwolf in an scratchy genderless three toned voice '' you idiot I told you that we should let Moonlit invite us in but of course you didn't listen...( ''Grimmnjor Damn Cats never listen to the wiser wolves'' he mumbled under his breath)... this is what you get for wanting to impress one of the gods... he could of BBQ you into Catburgers I have you know!''

''Yeah but he didn't Ishtir '' shot back the Manticore Wildheart before hissing in pain again '' Sweet Valeria's Teats what kind of fire was that! I still feel it burning me lou no flame burns!''

''Curse of the Black Veil'' Said Alkeyore in an flat cold tone regrading the two monsters just as coldly, even from here in mother's warmth I could feel the cold harsh words rolling off of his tongue '' one of Gaea's forbidden spells originally it was an torture spell created by the ancient Gaeaish for the specific purpose of keeping inmates in line repurposed to keep extremely aggressive political enemies tame during council meetings as long you're wishing to bring harm to others the curse will continue to burn till you are entirely devoured leaving... nothing left not even bones for the crows...choose your thoughts and actions wisely''

The creatures audibly gulped...(especially the Timberwolf for obviously reasons )...at hearing the human's cruel warnings while Luna and Moonlit including myself stared at him with understandably horror. Such magic as this ''curse'' was of the darkest kind often requiring both blood sacrifice and anarchic incantations of the arcane yet somehow Alkeyore was able to cast that dark spell without either just what is he? The God of Dark Magic and all thing both dark and cruel? Just who did I accepted as my teacher! I was pretty sure that Luna was already regretting her decision to stay with the human and having him teach both Moonlit and me magic once again i wonder how he would teach the Kirin magic she's definitely not an Unicorn perhaps an Pegasus or Earthpony yet given the fact she lack wings she is most likely Earthpony...after moments of silent horror Alkeyore notices our horrified expressions and simply shook his head in disregard.

''If you think that spell was horrid then I am worried about what you would think if I actually used the real forbidden arts, the curse of the black veil is simply an illegal spell, there be many of spell that do much worse then that weak hex'' explained Alkeyore till using that cold tone of his before facing Moonlit, the young Kirin bravely met the human in the eye standing by the cursed Manticore, the Timberwolf nervously stood by the Kirin with the fear of fire in the white orbs that his eyes yet he remained where he stood ready fight if it came to that. Alkeyore's flaring eyes die down returning to golden amber, silently he studied Moonlit and the two Everfree denizens as if he was attempting to graze into their souls perhaps he was...his silence didn't last long with an wave of his hand the wolf yelp as he was bound in chains made from his own shadow, the Manticore foolishly growled at Alkeyore from seeing her partner being bound but Alkeyore quickly silenced her with but only an glare. With the two creatures dealt with the human slowly approached the young Kirin once he reached the hybrid he gently place his hand on the Kirin's shoulder softly sighing an oddly fatherly sigh yet at the same time stern '' Moonlit you have some explaining to do young filly. ''

Somewhere in the Everfree Castle

Celestia's pov

POP

Slowly opening my eyes, the dim fading light of the teleport spell revealed that we were in some room from both ancient memory and the clear signs of advanced age of the unrepaired room I instantly knew where we were at my foalhood home... the Everfree castle. The scent of undisturbed stale castle seeped into my persteemed white fur rekindling old forgotten memories as my eyes drank the old but oh so familiar room...it was room that I (and Discord) would know fairly well after all it was my bedroom. Ancient cracked faded rose pink walls with equally cracked paint, more dust then stuffed animals lay still in the very places as the day they were abandon, the foal size bed had vanished into an old red oak tree, the drawings that once dressed the wall had long crumbled into the elements, memories of Discord sneaking in under the cover of night though the long destroyed window...phantoms of two little Alicorn filly playing games danced in the air right before my eyes. All those memories threaten to over take my senses...till I felt Discord lips against mine, it was just magical how the touch of an lover could make you feel like the luckiest mare alive while beginning you back from the haze of an wicked memory charm...I thought I had eased all traces of that particular wicked school of magic nine hundred years ago yet here in my old bedroom awaited one of those charms. Discord soon but very reluctantly breaks the kiss for an time we simply grazed into each other eyes savoring the warmth on our lips, I moved forward to nuzzle my lover but he gently stops me with an raised paw.

''Your father had been here its seems Celestia '' said Discord in an slightly worried tone, again it was strange for Discord to be worried about anything but if I had ever learned anything in my thousands of years sometimes it pays to be worried. If Sleipnir truly had been here then time is running out faster for Luna and Alkeyore then I first thought...deathly dead fills my heart like Alicornian Iron if Father finds them then I will never see them again...just like Mother...he will brutally kill Alkeyore sealing his soul in the darkest pits of Tartarus, but Luna and Nightmare... I dare not too even think about the suffering they would face at Sleipnir's hooves. Father have always hated Luna so sometimes it seem his hate for my sister was greater then his hatred for humans and everything that went against his laws such as Discord; the Natives that still stand against the Pantheon to this very day; the Windigos that stole Epona from us so long ago...most of the Pantheon were born eons ago on the soil of the land of Epona and still remember the day ponykind was forced to abandon her it was only now four thousand years later new Alicorns are being born in numbers.

''Discord are you sure?...Father hasn't left the Edar for the better part of an thousand years if he had truly return now then all of us not just Alkeyore are in grave danger'' I said grimly...I will not allow him to take Luna away from me or Nightmare I told myself as I girted my teeth, Alkeyore please let us find you before its too late...I need my sister.

The Chaos God whispered as he took deep breaths '' I would know your father's magical residual anywhere'' it dawns on me that Discord wasn't actually breathing he was shifting though the mage-dust of the room expecting every spell that ever was ever casted, an massive undertaking if there was ever was one yet somehow he was able to an task that would take mortals and many gods eons to do in mere minutes not even I could do it with such ease. Discord brown chest freezes like solid ice as his eyes harden an deep rage filling them an rage I had only seen once before it made me shuttered like somepony had walk over my grave ''Damnation Sleipnir what in Chaos's name have you done...you dare to against Avalon's laws and your own! Norda Doh yinco Konie!'' I hear him swear under his breath.

'' Norda Doh yinco Kon?'' I said questioningly tilting my head cutely not finding any of the words familiar outside of Doh, an ancient Avalonian word, the rest didn't sound like any other language I heard before and I know many tongues. One of my favorites is Lokr kie gu the language of the Kelpies the lords of Aquaria, an region in eastern Equestria, the Kelpies are an rather unpleasant herd for most ponies due to the fact they have 2562 words for idiot and cunt but they are also an very passionate folk even more passionate then any pony tribe had to right to be and they will tell you that while swearing in 3532 phrases. The Kelpies had always been...odd for the lack of an better word they are a rare pony herd much more rare and odd then the Arachnaponies yet not as rare as the Lamias or the Wolfponies even then the spider, snake and wolf herds are not as odd as the Kelpie herd yet I find the four ''beast'' pony herds (for the oddest reason the Batponies and the Sphinxes are not considered to ''beast'' ponies despite being of an bestial nature an oversight if anything ) more lively and noble then most of the other herds. An notion that didn't seat well with the Unicorns and many of my fellow Alicorns who find the so regarded beast herds as sub pony at best or unfit to live at worse, I never understood why they thought that...the Equestrina beast herds leaders Lord Ironwolf of the Wolfponies; Lady Naga of the Lamia; Lady Fate-spinner of the Arachnaponies had always been kind to me and to Luna. They were the first to welcome Luna back home and as Princess.

If Discord showed any indentation of hearing my question he didn't showed it, the Draconequus's eyes softens into their usual playfully but crazed graze, his mismatch paw and claw glowed in his magical aura '' Sleipnir is close by '' he said yet I could barely recognize the voice as his it was...reservoir with the barely controlled under tones of holy rage '' ...and he is not alone''

Father what had you done to invoke Discord's Rage?

Minosian-Awanish Border

Fraxture's PoV

The thump of hooves echoed throughout the long emptied Grasslands stretching far in the narrow strip of land that formed the border between Minos and Awan the Diamond Dog kingdom, the music of the nearby sea merrily accompanied my thunder of Minotaurian hooves. Ever since the Tavern I been running at full speed nonstop thundering pass the small villages of the Bullhorn Strait, the border was now only a few hours away I have to hurry despite still the strait was Minotaur territory Pongaea's ponies offend raid and pillage/invade the small villages killing everybull in their path for little reason other than Pongaea's holy oath to exterminate the Minotaur race for the death of his sister but it was well worth the risk for the first time in years I had an lead...an lead to the gods after all these countless years of searching for them in vain and finally one of the gods had showed themselves... in Equestria the lands of the Sun and the moon no less. I felted my heart leap for joy at the news yet I could but help to wonder why Equestria of all places? Tis wasn't my place to question the will of the gods but something spoke ill to the mind of that I was sure why the lands of the Sun and the Moon surly the gods knew that those lands were the biggest Pony territory shouldn't an native nation be more fitting and proper? Adalricus damn it I know that the gods work in mysterious ways but Equestria is under the rule of Alicorns it would be wiser to appear in Minos, The Gryphon kingdom Tartarus even the Grand Draconic Empire would be an better choice...much closer to their followers. Yet perhaps there was a reason to the madness, an reason beyond the eyes of mortals as to the why gods chosen Equestria to return perhaps an call to arms with them leding the way to the Emblem throne and to reclaim our country from the ponies...songs of the valiant will be sung once again in the end.

As I thundered across the Grasslands filled with passion flowers far in the distance I could see the mountains of Awan piecing Edonia's sky like iron spears according to legend those mountains were the ruins of the Whispering Mountains the ancient domain of Amothos. I wish I could see how they looked back in the days of yore they were said to be an beautiful sight and sometimes just sometimes during the long night you could hear the mountains whisper to one another so quite one could scarcely make out the words unless you were an Diamond dogs who were famed as miners and craftsmen the dogs would relay on the mountain whispers for an meanings of finding new ore deposits but that is only if you believe the legends. The sound of thunder raced into my ears telling the I was picking up the pace, Minotaurian soldiers were famed during the Titan war for thundering across the land for weeks naught a rest and still be fresh for battle in heavy armor and heavier arms of pure iron and bass...an ability that few bulls still process even to this day...it dawns on me that I was racing the wind just like the ancestrally bulls that accompanied the gods into battle with the Alicorns...I could almost see them...an mighty host of bulls brandishing great weapons of war while Catji prowled at their hooves with nothing naught but fangs and claws...above their hears flew Gryphons, Changelings even Dragons taunting the foe ...down on the earth to the bulls sides stood Diamonds dogs wielding curved blades, Arachnaponies armed with magical silk,Deer with bows to rain down on the foe lastly before the host of all Avalon's might were the Gods with swords in the wind leding the charge words of power upon their lips in an wordless battle-cry.

As soon as the sight came it disappeared into the sight of the Grasslands I felt an tear fall from my eye, the sight was heartbreaking knowing that it may never be again as long the gods slept waiting to be freed from the chains that the Alicorns placed on them, looking up to the sky I let out an silent solemn oath that I will make that sight true once again even if it took my life I will see to it that the gods' return. Once the words were mentally spoken the sound of thundering hooves filled the air, the tall grass whipping me to go faster and faster my eyes focused ahead to the mountains in the distance the road though Awan may be longer than the road though Saddle Arabia and Arabians' ships on Horseshoe Bay but no bull had ever pass though Pongaea's lands unspoiled. No the Gem Highway is much safer for any Native seeking passage to Equestria unless you go though Merlin's Pass long hidden in the The Badlands on the other side of Saddle Arabia...that journey will take much longer and much dangerous it would mean turning round racing all the way to Amothos's gate in Southern Minos and then walk the waste of the Badlands northwards till finding the land of the traitorous Buffalo and Concordia the land of Geinzah's sphinxes...the route though Diamond dog lands is the only opinion.

Soon the looming mountains and the border appeared closer my ears picked up of the sounds of metal meeting metal and the screams of the dying not far from where I stood, judging by the mere sounds it was fight to the death my first though was another Pony raid but the voices did not sound like any ponies voice I ever headed close to an pony by nature yet very far from been Equine. With an smooth movement I drew an sword from my hip leaving Faith strapped to my back, the holy weapon pitiful whined at the act which I ignore it knew that I couldn't always relay on it, I had to get use to wielding other weapon besides the ancestral ax...raising the sky-sliver blade high into the air I let out an great bellow as I thundered to the battle...an raid or not as an Seeker I was my duty to fight the enemies of the gods where ever I find them.

The Continent of Gaea The Human Realm of The Beron Empire The Beron Capital City of Tila, The Royal Council Chambers

Teigue's pov

Hatred and rage fills me at just how quickly King Rodin gathered the so called rulers of Gaea, many of them rarely leave their own territories but some how that fool of an Beron mange to gather the likes of Isika and Jun-Neben-Strunmah even Togul the only three in this blasted land that could discover and stop my plans but the others should be easily dealt with...no this actually helps me and my master bettered then hunting them down one by one...YES I have the prefect plan in mind one that would allow me to fulfill my promise to Alkeyore while weakening all the twelve kingdoms in one single blow yet I need to move carefully...for now. Most of the twelve stared at me with wide eyes of shock I assume that word of the Lords of Magics' disappearance had reached to even their ears, I crackled inwardly at the such irony the killer of their precious Lords standing before the gathered might of Gaea and they have no idea that I did it and since they know of the rumor it wouldn't to use it to my advantage. but of course not all of them were in shock, the fairy witch Isika and the pitiful wilding Nar-Thosik looked at me with guarded emotions...I never had an good relationship with either one but again I know how I can use them to my advantage just like all the others.

''Ah Lord Teigue Shinedown of Ern '' said the Fairy Queen Isika with distrustful glint in her ash gray eyes '' it appears that those nasty rumors of you and your brethren had perish is just that rumors''

'' Perhaps Lady Isika then again perhaps not'' I said in kind before moving on to the other fools yet not speaking to anyone in particularly '' I see that Lord Bahu had been his usual self...picking his battles unwisely even in these uncertain times tis an shame''

''The time is always ripe when hunting mages'' The Tahuian Overlord grunted rudely his cruel black eyes following me predatory waiting for me to make one wrong move...I could see why Alkeyore hatred them so they are just an monstrous as the tales say...they'll would suite my plans very well '' yet I don't you had such pleasure as killing the Blight in this land...Monk''

''Monk? I am an priest of Ramnosshia the Goddess of Light and Protection not an mere monk Bahu'' I said with an light chuckle recalling who I was before my...enlightenment oh how blind was I back then but no more now I know my destiny...the destiny of those cursed to live by the sword for those who do not deserve it is no longer only the destiny of fire and death is all there is now... soon King Tydorel will return to his kingdom to finish what was start eight thousand years ago.

''So you claim Teigue '' sneered Pao-lot while struggling is his very uncomfortable stone chair despite staying true to his Ernian heritage by having several plush pillows under his massive rear, due to both of his overly well fed belly and the flatten pillows the chair only grew even more uncomfortable with each passing second '' You are an Lord of Magic are you not.''

Ah yes the fat one, Pao-lot how could I forget him Ern's High Priest and King...bah never before I had I seen such an pig and coward. Out of all of the twelve rulers I knew him best after all he was my teacher and Father...we could never see eye to eye, I was ashamed to have him as an Father so was he too cause I was an mage. '' Aye that I am '' I said using the Rohnirian tongue I learned from Alkeyore in our travels much to the fat one's displeasure and caused the aging Dulaman to flash an small weathered smile. It clearly reminded my so called father that he failed to take the Rohnirian throne back during The Three Kings War, it was thanks to his poor Kingship that Ern lost over half of her's pirate armies and gold making her one of the weakest of the twelve kingdoms...an weakness I intend to exploit... hmm it seem that the Fairies had looking to expand HA.

''Then if you are indeed an Lord of Magic then you are no priest of our White Queen Ramnosshia who had forbade all Priest from sullying their hands with the blaspheme that is magic '' growled Pao-lot his cheeks the color red it was hard to say if his new skin color was from embarrassment or weather his redness came from exertion. '' Let this heretic be removed from this holy ground and send him back to dwell with his fellows in The Fallen Realms for I Pao-lot Ramnosshia's voice command it so all those who show disobedience will earn the ire of Ern and our beloved goddess''

I could hear the other rulers mumble among themselves echoing Pao-lot's unwanted preaching in his haste to cast me out he forgotten that we were not in Ern and the other eleven Kingdoms do not follow the Ernian goddess leaving him powerless yet even blind idiots as themselves could see that Pao-lot was actively trying to derail the purpose of this council meeting causing them to silently move against him while again giving me an another opening but to my surprise Dulaman king of the wildmen spoke.

''Now Pao-lot '' said the aging Dulaman '' now is not the time to be shrewd and place the issue of religion...( he points his graying hand to me his voice growing all the stronger...) but I understand not why you Lord Teigue appeared now of all times when it was The Elder the leader of the Lords of Magic who would come in our council...so tell me no all of us the count of twelve why The Elder did not answer the callings and instead sent you not his second Morning Star of Adin.''

Damnation how could I had forgotten that the old fool always answers the callings if not then he would send that worm of his in his stead! If I dont twist this to my advantage it will open questions and that would mean they would want to see Blackrock Keep then that will cause my plan to fail before it even started even worse it was an wildling who pointed out the one thing I looked over...Spirits of The Fallen aid me in this endeavor show me what need to be done...instantly I heard thousands of Fel voices whispering darkly in my ear telling me what exactly I should do and the words that would break the count of Twelve for once and for all...yet it was risky so very risky. But what choice I have? fail the Demon king and my destiny? I think not, who cares if this is an set back Tydorel's return can not be stopped by anything especially by an mere oversight. '' An just question Dulaman but the answer is not as simple but it is simple at the same time''

This time I heard High King Tane Njor of the Dwarfs growled clearly impatient to get the meeting underway '' You say it is simple yet not simple...make up your mind lad which is it simple or not simple you sound like an damn pointy ears bitch ''

This causes Luwin to glare dangerously at the much smaller dwarf '' Silence runt can't you see pass that heinous bread of yours that Lord Teigue was going to explain what he meant before you rudely interrupted him! Dwarfs! You always have you heads in the ground tis an shame you wouldn't stay in such filth ...it would be an mercy to not to smell that foul stench that your race hath brought into this world''

''What was that about me bread'' Roared the little king drawing his three's his size finely crafted ax far over his head '' Say it again Pointy Ears I couldn't hear ye way down here I might hear ya better if when I'm done pissing on yer copse''

''Luwin! Thane Njor! sit DOWN'' roared Rodin slamming his Beron maul down at the table with an fiery glare in his eyes, Nar-Thosik and the orc Togul both placed an hand on their weapons as did many of the others, all ready for the count become an test of arms...sigh such the way of Gaeaish politics, if the Gaeaish spent less time fighting each other then they would truly be an threat to my master, an lesson the Lords of Magic attempted to teach time and time again only for it to fail just as always '' One more outburst like that then the both of you will be forbidden to speak at this council and all others to come''

Moments passed as the Elf, Dwarf and the Beron glared at each other before begrudgingly in the loosest terms did as the Beron requested, they didn't really have much of an choice if they were forbidden to speak at the council for the rest of time it not only embarrass them and their kingdoms but would also cause them to lose all influences in any dealings they had in the council and the other races so choice to sit down was quite easy to make instead of the alternative. I allowed the Twelve some time to settle back down and less likely to draw an blade before returning to my earlier words. '' As I said before the reason of why Elder nor Morning Star answered the callings is simple... the rumors of my brothers disappearance from this world are true...( I allowed my voice to grow with sorrow and pain an fitting act for theses fools, as false emotions as they were they sound even real to me...an troubling notice if there was ever was one it seemed that some part of me wasn't fully enlighten that's something I shall fix soon )... they had perished, all of my dear courageous brothers...they met Death on the field of Battle and fought like Gaeamen...defending your lands from our enemies''

The few of the twelve that were friend with the Lords of Magic held broken looks while those who quarreled with my former brothers cut their eyes at me full of loss not for the death but because they were robbed of the chance of ending the Lords themselves. what an sad reason to die...protecting those who didn't deserve protection and the reward was meeting the end in their stead, these so called Rulers sully the very memory of the Lords of Magic with their unending grudge and indifference. Jun-Neben-Strunmah and Nar-Thosik held the most broken grazes Morning Star was Jun-Neben-Strunmah's last hatchling thus with his death the line of the Dragon Elders was broken, it was the greatest blow to the several thousand year old Fire Drake. Nar-Thosik was clearly starting to grieve for his precious Former Master Alkeyore yet I could see it in his eyes that he didn't trust me and believed that I had something to do with it...I could only leave it to the corruption of dark magic within him that caused increased paranoia for him to suspect my involvement...I need to keep an eye on him.

''Impossible'' said Togul with his bestial voice hardening while his eyes spoke of great disbelief yet if you looked closely enough small glint of yellow tears hidden there ' You speak of falsehoods the Lords of Magic had held our southern borders for eight thousand years! They could not had failed with their task...the Lords numbered in the hundred thousands and you come to this place telling us that they are all dead. Your mind have been robed all of it's senses! If what you had was true the The Elder and Morning Star who had led the Lords for over two thousands years they would of know before hand would known to call for aid, We Orcs had been fast allies of the Lords since their founding we would answer any call The Elder issued! and we can not forget about of Alkeyore nor Wanderer they would destroyed any and all threats to Gaea.''

''Togul is right '' shouts Lady Isika all fairy mischievous absent in her voice revealing an icy tone so cold it very well freeze the hottest Dragon's fire, powerful elemental scent oozed about her form charging the very air with magic alarming Bahu greatly, the Tahuian glared at the ancient she-fariy ready to pounce with wicked iron blades yet the Queen ignored him as if he was just an insect '' The Lords never could be defeated you all have tried and failed...( she points an hand burning with skyblue magical aura at those who known to quarrel with my former brothers Luwin; Bahu; Pao-lot; Idra; Rodin oddly enough and Dulaman)... outside of my own race the Lords were the most powerful and most deadliest magi in the Twelve Kingdoms, my brother Gwion The Elder was wiser then I he gather all of the greatest mages of our age Alkeyore Blood-raven of The Dark magi Confederacy formerly of Rohnir; Hagi Krak-v-Drum of Torth; Senna Rose of The Remnants of Aylie; Tegid Kaos of The Beron Empire; Erk the Wooden of Amos; Screech of Draaos; Garanhir the Golden of the Land of the Fey; Morning Star of Adin; The Wanderer and of course you yourself Teigue...so me how just how the Lord could defeated with all of the master magi in Gaea gathered under one banner''

The others taking the she-fairy words to heart all looked to me from explanation, sighing deeply I utter the words this time they were true and prue '' Yes, we did had all of the greatest master magi of the age among our ranks, the Demons and The Fallen flee into the dark places of the world when we marched with magic and steel in hand, retaking many of territory that was once lost now reclaimed, ancient bonds of brotherhood reforged once more stronger then before. Adventures of an many were shared between myself and those who I called brother and sister for an time we were that masters of the The Fallen Realms from our keep Blackrock yet even then betrayal was not far''

''Betrayal? by whom?'' asked Idra ending her long silence out of all of the Twelve she was strangely quiet by far different if the rumors about her was true according to the rumors she had an rather ''loud and excited'' personalty. Idra was strange for an Dryad, most of the Dryadic race were more an ''spiritual'' race in nature then their long dead ''treemen'' cousins, the Dryads were spirits that dwelled inside of trees, Idra on the other hand was much more solid. '' The Lords had always been an...multi-race group for the lack an better word meaning any one of you could of turn on the others at any point yet in past that was rather an strength for the Lords than an weakness despite of what many of my fellow rulers may think.''

''True Idra very true'' I said with an nod, readying my plans for the fools ''but you question is more suite for Isika then I''

''What do you mean Teigue?'' asked Isika her fey magic rolling off of her body like waves in the sea, the scent of magic was thick in the air it nearly choked me with it's magical pressure alone instantly reminding me that no wizard that wanted to live would dare to anger an fairy or she-fairy in this case her magical pressure even caused the magical races in the room to shiver in her power. Even with her showcasing the difference of magical strength between her and myself it all worked well into my plan.

''You know what I mean Lady Iskia Queen of the Fairies after all it was you who ordered the attack on Blackrock Keep...the same attack that my brothers perished in!'' I said calling forth my own magical pressure mixing White magic (along with hidden Demon magic) into the air heavy Fey magic, unveiling the first piece of my plan taking advantage of the old hatreds...nobody in the right mind would trust the mischievous Fairy folk this is an fact of life in of the twelve kingdoms... who would believe their innocence?...no one. No man nor beast would take the word of an Fairy over the word of an Lord of Magic. Fiery fury filled Jun-Neben-Strunmah eyes deep Draconian growls escapes his throat sorrow and moaning for Morning Star clouded his judgement it matter not who slew his hatchling he would see that the entire world burn to right the wrong that was done, his graze felled upon Iskia just as I predicted if anyone could stand on equal ground with the fariy Queen was the Dragon Elder. The most of others regarded the fairy coldly yet they didn't made an move...an wise move if they acted now then they would too fall victim to Jun-Neben-Strunmah's vengeful fire thus opening an chance to hammer in Iskia's supposed betrayal.

'' I stand before you now Kings and Queens of Gaea to warn all of you that the Fairies had turned on their fellow Gaeaish and attack us in the guise of friend, many of Lord and foe blanket the red land of Blackrock both The Elder and Morning Star felled before the battle by foul works, Alkeyore alone kept the Fairies back slaying all he meet in order for me to flee to this hall with the call for war... war with the fairies, he sacrificed himself in order for I could issue the call as I ran the last red raven flew from this world rot with arrows, Hagi; Senna; Erk; Tegid; Screech; even Garanhir they all die ensuring that the keep could never fall into enemy hands do not let their sacrifice be in vain.'' I uttered forever sealing Iskia's fate even if the council fails to war with the Land of the Fey the dragons will ensure war will come to Gaea wanted or not, each of now dead masters were all important to their individual homelands Hagi was the king of clan Krak-v-Drum his kinsmen will claim the right of Bloodfeud on Iskia and her supporters, Senna was of Elven noble house Rose Luwin is required by honor and law to avenge her death on their behalf, both Erk and Tegid being Dryad and Beron they were commanders of the Amosian-Beron allied forces Rodin and Idra will see their death was an act of war, Screech was an siting member of Draaosian grand council...Garanhir on the overhand was an fairy prince and Iskia's chief political rival his death will sever as an rallying call for his followers to march against Iskia thus bringing the Fairies to civil war.

''Iskia is this true '' said Nar-Thosik sternly as Alkeyore would be in this situation for an moment I truly thought my old friend was there only to remind myself there was no way from him to survive that uncontrollable wild spell even the most powerful Necromancers could not able to bring him back from the land of the death...the only one that could revive him was... himself. ''is it ture?''

''No it's not my friend...what do my fairies have to gain from destroying our only defense against The Fallen Realms'' said Iskia in an serious tone even more of her magical power freely flowed from her body threatening to overwhelm my own '' my race nearly was destroyed when Tydorel marched against my father King Afferaon eight thousands ago if was the original six Lords who came to to our aid when the rest of Gaea turned it's back on us...we unlike many of you we had not forgotten that act of mercy like the Orcs we too had always been allies with the Lords of Magic...we would never betray them!''

Only an very few such as Togul and Nar-Thosik believed the Fairy Queen at her word and their long friendship yet despite of her powerful words most of the council had already made their judgement beforehand with the fairies as an scapegoat for the fall of the Lords of Magic the decision to go to war with the fairies was easily if rather eagerly by some certain rulers was made thus making war with her only supporters the Orcs of Orciemia and Alkeyore's last living legacy The Dark magi Confederacy. As the council ended with battle lines being made I mainly ignore the gullible rulers and watched as the three friends gather themselves to leave so they could prepare their people for the coming war yet as I watched them go I head Iskia's voice whisper in my ear ...so tell me Teigue Lord of Light when did the King of Demons bought your soul...

'' Tydorel'' I whispered feeling that death was near, ''She knows '' 


	20. Chapter 12 part 1

/-/  
/ Chapter 12 Death and Life part 1 unedited/ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

A kingdom raises, a kingdom falls...spirits of eight become six, when creation and destruction wars...the last Alpha with an heavy heart teaches five souls who are lost to the hands of fate and the gods will leave the world of mortals forevermore. The daughters of creation and the sons of destruction shall lose in their number to death or whether madness, the fate of all rest in last enigma and the will of stigmas. The song has been sung may be end nor beginning, the mark has appeared written in the stone unyielding to time, change and the force of arms. Six will stand and six shall fall and the world will see death and life in the final judgement.

\- Ramblings of an madpony

The Everfree ruins

Sombra's PoV

For the first time in 1005 years I could move my own body...my true body free to breath in the sweet life giving air. I grimed at the sensation of the sweet air filling my dust filled lungs...pure clean and undulated air...the very thought of it it sickens me like an great sickness if I stilled ruled my empire the air would be dead and ruin covering the land with the scent of death tis such an grand scent death the ending of all things it had always interested me even as an young Red Horn colt . Unlike my fellow prisoners I found Tartatus to be home with it's roaring fires and the screams of dammed ponies being tortured by Demons and other creatures of Hel the Alicorn goddess of death and warden of Tartarus...if only I could join in all the fun! Thanks to my years of torturing necromancers and Crystal ponies, I knew that I could very easily out shined Hel's creatures in the art of the whips and chains thus earning not only an chance to mate with the Queen of Tartarus as her King but perhaps an chance to return to the world of the living yet King Sleipnir had other plans.

''Sombra '' said the golden Alicorn gesturing with his godly hooves upon the ruined room from of what little the Alicorn king had told me before leaving Hel's domain I knew that this room was located in deep in Celestia's domain, the ruins of 'the castle of the two royal pony sisters' or rather in the territory of the accursed Everfree Forest...the state of the caste dose very little to impress me. '' this new life is just but an small taste of you could have only if you sever me well''

'' just an taste you say '' I echoed back while in thought looking at my very solid naked hoof despite being solid it was very strange to be without my royal regally or my shadow form. In truth it was very unnerving to be lacking my armor and most of my dark magic but such things are to be excepted from being restored to the mortal realm '' how long will this life last?''

''As long I deem it or rather long as you faithfully sever me'' said Sleipnir with an dark smile ''but be forewarn if you ever betray me and/or harm Celestia let alone touch her not even Hel will save you from being sent to the pit forever dwelling with the remains of the humanic gods''

'' I expected nothing less King Sleipnir '' I said with an nod, mirroring his dark smile with one for my own intentional flashing the Vamponic fangs that my mother gifted me with '' But what about Luna? is she too forbidden from my touch?''

At hearing the Alicorn of moon name, Sleipnir's last remaining eye reflected pure hatred...I felt my nethers shake with pleasure at such delicious hatred raising off of the golden Alicorn...tis seems I were right all those years ago even the gods lack purity in their hearts. ''Do what you will to her!'' Sleipnir spat his gold face darker than the darkest night '' She represents everything that is wrong in my pantheon! Ruin her for me till she begs like the whore she is! take her soul as your plaything if you so wish it! just make sure she suffers and you will be justly rewarded with godhood!''

Godhood...that is to be my final reward? the godhood I had always lusted for. I had traded my soul long ago for the power of an god, but an chance at true godhood? This is the one reward I could never refuse and he knows it... after all he is the Alicorn of Judgement. The fate of the living and the dead lay in Sleipnir's hooves alone...Faust may have the gift to see the future and the faiths of others but it's was Sleipnir who passed the judgement of the souls of others he could send an pony to The Golden Plains or to Tartarus the land of the dammed. Hen, it will be easy to do just what ancient god wanted... Alkeyore and Luna...the cost of two lives for the chance at godhood tis worthy cost. '' what will be the fate of the human? who shall have the right to slay it?''

''That right belong to me Sombra and me alone '' said Sleipnir still full of great hatred yet much more...controlled for the lack of an better word perhaps attempting to clear his mind for the coming battle? Yes tis would be wise to go into battle with an calm mind yet methinks that hate and rage would sever better in battle of gods than an sound mind. '' I brought you back to hunt the human down like the beast he is and all who gives him sanctuary never allowing him to rest but the kill is mine to give...but if he has any companions pony or native following in his hoof steps...they are yours to kill.

''Any? you say King Sleipnir, what if Celestia or any other Alicorn flocks to his side what of them'' I questioned, in all truth it was an just question yet at the same time the wrong question to utter in good conciseness after all it speaks of the Pantheon crumbing into two one following the king of the gods and the other an rebellious ramble of upstarts and long time traitors.

''Walk with me Sombra'' ordered the golden Alicorn in an tone that spoke that my question will not be answered and I should not ever dare to uttered it again or it would cost me dearly...it would prove to be very wise not to anger The God of Judgments. ''we much to do you and I, the human is here in this castle...I can smell his scent among the dust, the scent is strange yet it still bares human''

Like an whipped colt I did as Sleipnir bedded...for now

The Everfree ruins

Alkeyore's PoV

Placing my hand gently on Moonlit's shoulder, I softly sighed yet at the sigh was at same time stern while keeping an threatening glare on the two bound monsters something deep down within me spoke that I shouldn't trust them...it could be from the fact that they reminded me of Tydorel's foul creations and of the Dryads in the case of the wooden wolf but yet again my magic pick up on souls heading right for us, opening all of my magical senses two of the souls were familiar shapes of Celestia and Discord, hen it seems that that she decide to come after us after all but why she brought Discord? He is powerful yes yet I doubt him how could I not, he is an son of chaos tis was in his nature to spread chaos...beings like him couldn't stand idle for long nor remain on an single side...an son of chaos couldn't have order in his life like an son of darkness couldn't have light...we are both doomed to never see peace. The one of other unfamiliar souls held the shape of an Alicorn yet far older and much more powerful than Celestia and Luna while the last remaining soul was one of an dark magi yet ''the song of the dark kin'' was absent...replaced by lust for destruction and ruin, an terrible omen the song exist to bring Dark magi together, to remind us that we are not alone in the shadows but to abandon by the song only meant one thing...Dahirm-hal. Sweet merciful darkness if there are Demon magi in this land then we are all in grave danger, I must inform Celestia and the other leaders of Avalon of this at once enemy or not. when there's one Dahirm-hal there's always an nest and when there's an nest...an entire army of fallen mages with the backing power of the Fel ready for war...an war that could very-well create an new Fallen Realm if left uncheck. By all the powers that be why now...why now must I be drawn back to the curse to live by the sword? Why all of this unfolding now of all times? It seems even here in another world my duties as Lord of Magic and an son of Aron had followed me ruining at the chances I had for a little peace. Damn you fates! This isn't the time for this...The Girls by the darkness I can't let them be exposed to an Dahirm-hal they won't survive the encounter in their weaken states especially Luna that spirit within her may claim to be not an demon but if one drop of Dahirm-hal blood lands on her... I have to act that everything is fine till I can speak with her Celestia and Discord alone far from curious ears. Need to prepare for an advance level shadow step spell just in case. '' Moonlit you have some explaining to do young filly. ''

Moonlit looks up to me with big eyes, in her eyes I could see trances of fear and the memory of chained Gryphons being slain by my hand...this won't do this won't do at all she thinks no believes I may kill the two monsters. Pouring magic into both her and the creatures I could feel familial love in their hearts for each other...perhaps they on some level grew up together? Possible, the wilds work on the heart in strange ways but the magic also picked up on the essence of lust along the wolf and the Manticore's coats...what how in Gaea's heart did a Timberwolf impregnated an Manticore! Where's me Ale that shouldn't even be possible another world or not there's no way in the seven hells that an spirit possessed hunk of wood be able to mate and have cubs with an flesh and blood creature...Wanderer and Kern would love for an chance to study this and they would never let me live it down with the impossibilities for an moment the ghostly images of the two men appeared before me taking the places of the two monsters and Moonlit I felt the twitch of an warm smile grace my lips as those images grew in number the faces of my dearest friends glimmered like the fading light of stars Hagi; Senna; Erk; Tegid; Screech; Garanhir; Morning star, Nar' Thosik The Elder yet stangely another face appeared next to Wanderer...The she-fairy from the dream. Again I wonder who she was and how she was so...familiar...much like an lost dream, as quickly as I saw her an throbbing headache erupted in my being causing all the images expect hers to disappear restoring the oddly frozen forms of the girls and the monsters as if time had stop. The sounds of musical giggling fills the air as the she-fairy's image solids becoming flesh and blood this time instead of an red dress she wore one of whites and golds.

''Alke'' she whispers the bastardization of my name, her voice full of nothing but longing soft wing beats replaced the giggling as she begins to reach out towards me but stops only inches away '' my sweet gentle raven, my love...my Magelord why we must be so far part? Do you not felt the longing that's lays in both of our hearts? Do you not remember the nights where we became one under the moon's silvery light?

''Artemis my light in the shadows... you know of my destiny, you know what my birthright is, the duty that was passed onto me...I had told you that this path would led to only heartbreak and sorrow no matter how we wished it so, love between Fairies and Humans is forbidden no matter how we try to change it...it will be always there forever reminding us of the chains that we both bare from our own peoples '' it was my voice that utter the words but it was not me, the words spoke themselves against my will...who is Artemis? was that the name of the fairy that stood before me?

An light sobbing escaped ''Artemis'' throat as tears of crimson stained her lovey face '' I know my love and I had accept that fact...I knew of the fate of our forbidden love on the day when you were forced to...( the fairy's voice becomes an mumble too soft to hear an long dark shadow covers Artemis causing her form to reseed back into an ghostly image )...but why WHY do we must be apart Alkeyore! I still love you even now despite knowing the purpose you were born for! I can love no one else but you my raven, my heart is yours alone as long as I live.

''Please Artemis think of what your saying! The High Court would kill you for such things! They would take your wings from you! You what happens to an wingless fairy...Artemis my love I can't bare to see that happen to you. Don't throw your life away for the likes of me! I am The Shadow Devil...The King of those who dwell in the darkness...I am a monster...an beast that exist to only destroy! don't waste your life waiting for me, you don't deserved such a life that loving me would bring you...forget about me and live! I will only bring you sorrow and death! I love you too much to curse you with such a fate.'' There was both sadness and pain in those words even thou the words formed themselves I still could feel those very same emotions in my aching heart and the sense of lost that consumed me was real...I had an history with this Artemis a romantic history yet my mind echoed with blankness...only for the headache to return in full force. Fighting the pain back I tried reaching out to Artemis yet as the tips of my fingers lightly brushed against her form, she like the other images fades into nothingness.

I stared darkly at my hand like it had ruined something irreplaceable yet on those tips I felt...something...something I couldn't explained. As I stared at my hand I barely noticed the time had restarted and I felt eyes full of worry and uncertainty bare holes in my body in all directions, idly I wonder just how long I spent just staring into my hand while attempting to recapture Artemis's face...still I failed recall ever knowing her or how she knew of me...what am I missing? what am I overlooking? It was clear that there was something between us, the emotions in my heart tells me so yet why can't I remember!

I felt an hoof on my back the sudden touch causes me to whip my head back revealing Luna's eyes heavy with worry, her midnight blue hoof upon my back pressing gently against the scars hidden beneath the cloth of the robes far from both sight and the light of day ''Alkeyore?'' asked she her voice betraying her with worry '' what thou art troubles thee?''

Many things...more than you ever know my mental voice whispers, lowing my hand the chains on the Timberwolf momentarily loosen but still held him tightly down '' It seems that these two are not the only ones hunting us, I sense four others in the ruins...your sister and Discord is among them yet I know not the others yet one of them is very ancient and powerful Alicorn.''

Luna's and Nightmare's eyes widens nervously at the mention of Celestia, Discord and the unknown ancient Alicorn, an sign that I take that as they had also sensed the coming souls yet judging by the look of dread on their muzzles...they knew who was the ancient Alicorn was. The only Alicorn from my limited knowledge that could cause such reaction was the one stallion that tormented her since foalhood Sleipnir... if he thinks that he could come for Luna then I would gladly show him true darkness if he or Celestia thinks I would allow them to take Luna or Nightmare away from me then they will both see the true power of Hades. I will ensure that the girls were safe from the likes of them. I felted Moonlit's fearful eyes barring into my skin reminding me what I was doing before the vision as did the low pained whine from the Manticore and the Timberwolf. ''sigh- I'm not going to kill them Moonlit...just explain then I'll release them from their bindings ''

The Kirin audibly gulps, the scent of fear heavy in the stale air, one did not need the ability feed off of emotions to sense consuming fear that dipped from the Kirin's form. Again it's was understandable she had seen only an faction of my might when I slaughtered her assailants anyone who had seen such darkness and hatred would fear seeing it again yet the words of both her and the Gryphon leader Lionheart decide to play themselves in my mind the so-called Titan war...Alicorns dueling Humans whilst Ponies and the other races of this land warred among each other, an oath of a war of vengeance...it seems that Avalon echos Gaea in an sense...a rather loose sense. Again I required time to properly research this predicament for the lack of an better word if it is true then it may led to problems later on.

'' Alkeyore'' said Moonlit meekly the fear still dipping from her form '' these are my friends Wildheart of the Manticore clan and Ishtir of the Timberwolf clan servants of my adopted father, the king of the forest Grimmnjor the human god of the wilds.''

I rise an brow at the word Grimmnjor...impossible...what's the ancient Gaeaish word for King of the Druids doing here in Avalon? Better yet how did the Timberwolf came about with an Fairy name? Something is not right...the Avalonians should not have knowledge of the Gaeaish tongues yet we do speak the same common tongue...why just now I am asking that? how could of I had overloo...wait did she just say human and adopted father? As in present tense? I notice the looks on Luna's and Nightmare's faces they knew the word Grimmnjor how? What does this means? '' Did you just say Human Moonlit?''

''Yes'' said Moonlit glancing nervously at the Alicorns of the room, at first she didn't want to speak the words yet with one look towards me and the magic burning in hand she relents '' not all of the gods perish in the war, some still live in sleep eternal sealed away in hidden places only Grimmnjor and Valeria remain wake...weaken but wake awaiting for the day that Aronnos the rightful king of Avalon returns, Alkeyore you are one the rightful gods of Avalon...we are your people the true Avalonians please release them...they have done nothing wrong''

''Alvae's love...'' I whispered softly so there are humans in this world just beyond the sight of others but again with the notion of being divine. Valeria is an Rohnirian name how it is this world?...is there some connection between Gaea and Avalon that I simply overlooking? Aronnos...the Elven word for Spirit of the Waters...there have to be connection but where? how? Dust would know, after all the workings of dimensions is his domain. '' Wildheart, Ishtir tell me why your are here''

'' Alkeyore please release them'' whimper Moonlit with big eyes but I ignored her pleads, instead of releasing them from my spells I attempted to look into their hearts and souls for a moment I saw the image of a abnormally large wild looking yet stern Beron man with long oak brown hair siting upon an ancient forest throne...this must be Grimmnjor that Moonlit spoke of...he doesn't look all that godly, more like a simple farmer from the Beron village of Naok. Hmm perhaps this Grimmnjor sent them to find Moonlit or dose he know of my presents? if so then he would know of both Luna and Nightmare as well.

'' No...not just yet my student, they are here for an reason '' I stated in a hard voice as my magic saw fit to remind me of the approaching souls, Celestia and Discord will be arriving any moment...the defensive spells from earlier should aid us greatly if they decide to be aggressive '' Luna keep Nightmare out of sight both of the eye and magical senses...we have little idea of how your sister and Discord would take her presents...I had warded this entire room if they attack then my enchantments will protect you from harm.''

Luna looked like she was going to argue but a scared look from Nightmare did her change her mind but I sure that she'll have words for me later. The monsters had yet to answer my question while Moonlit fearful look grew...all of this is proving too much for her in her weaken state, it was clear from earlier before Luna stirred from sleep she hated Alicorns but now it seems that she was not full of hate no she's terrified of Alicorns. ''Moonlit go with Luna and Nightmare''

''But Alke-'' I didn't allow Moonlit an chance to argue, snapping my fingers I casted a powerful sleep charm and magicked her to Luna's side far from both the doors and the monsters. Glancing back at the midnight Alicorn I saw her casting an notice me not spell on Nightmare and Moonlit. a simple and weak charm but effective.

''Alkeyore'' asked Luna when her spell was finished.

''Yes?'' I replied while glaring though the open doors with my senses amplified by my inmate dark magic revealing the sounds of hooves and claws scathing the ancient stone of the castle. In my mind I was debating with myself over what to do with the two monsters, should I allow them to remain bound or free them and risk them revealing the girls to Grimmnjor.

'' It must be difficult for you'' Luna remarked causing for me to rip my graze from the doors to her. She was looking at me with an look I couldn't place...I felt her hoof upon my chest unknowingly caressing the scars upon it, her nervous eyes shakily drank in my form as if she believe that I would attack her at any moment. A test perhaps? a test to see if I would keep my oath or is it for her to see that I am her friend?

''What do you mean? '' I asked a bit of nervousness in my voice minutes ago she was prepared to abandon me in this place in order to protect the fillies but now she was acting if that never happen. Is that spirit I found inside her trying to make her act this way or is it her free will?

''Me, the fillies, being ripped from your home...everything...it must be difficult to keep off with all this'' she says while her voice growing shakily with emotions, at hearing the doubt and self-pity in her voice I felt my heart leap out to the gentle creature before me '' Especially the way I been acting I shouldn't have said those things...I shouldn't been so quick to judge you, I should've of saw that you were only doing the right thing-''

I silenced the mare with a finger on her lips '' Luna my friend you had ever right to act the way you did...we had only known each other for only a few days, anyone would acted in the same way if met the same situation. you just had ran away from your sister with a man you barely know; had an reunion with your darker self and learned that you are a mother plus your new daughter is an Niflheim-numunian. I think you may have been justified on many counts''

''But'' Luna mumbles though my finger '' that doesn't change that fact that I thought of you beaning the likes of Sombra''

Gwalior Torhal Luna...we all have our doubts Luna '' I said with a small sad smile '' it's part of life ''

''How you could be so understanding!'' Luna half shouts ''I-I-I '' burying her head into my chest the rest of her words were lost to the world. For a few moments we stood like that Luna burying herself into my chest with my hand gently brushing though her starry mane, the sound of Celestia and Discord's hooves/claw felled into silence as I felt the flares erupt into being once more as I felt their eyes lingering on us.

''Cause Luna, I am the King of the Dark magi and guardian of Gaea...because of the path I walked I had lost my-my family... my f-friends...not once had I called Gaea home...I know what's it like to be lone for my path is the same as yours but it's not too late you still can choose whether to continue this path or forge another...I'll remain at your side as long you wish it so.'' I said solemnly, the words hung in the air like an reminder of times I wish I could forget yet perhaps they may light Luna's and Nightmare's way from the path I started so long ago in another life...in another time. Why am I telling her this? guilt? to show her we have an certain kinship with each other? it was hard to say.

The Everfree ruins

Luna PoV

''You mean it Alkeyore?'' I whimper, taking my head from his powerful chest in to look up at the man who was holding me, my heart couldn't but help to flutter at the closeness between me and the only stallion in years who cared about me, again I wished for Cadance to be here the arts of the heart is her domain, I need her advise and insight now more than ever to figure out what my feelings for Alkeyore meant. Am I in love with Alkeyore? or am I just grabbing hold on the closest being that showed me any kindness? It will have too wait till I could decide on my feelings. For the first time since I knew the Dark magi he revealed an shred of his past, he knew great lost, and he was an King back in his homeland...it was a good start but an start nonetheless only time will show if Alkeyore was willingly to reveal more of his past and who he is '' you'll stay with me?

''Yes L-''

''Alkeyore!'' yells Celestia interrupting the gentle moment I was sharing with the human godling. How did she found us? Just how long had she been watching us? If I knew my sister she wouldn't come here alone, she would either bring Twilight and the other elements along to seal Alkeyore and Nightmare away in stone or she would bring Discord to duel with Alkeyore. Since Alkeyore told us that Celestia and Discord was coming its the latter. I fear what destruction would be born if both Celestia and Discord fought Alkeyore and myself there's no way I would allow to take Nightmare away from me Alkeyore had said that Nightmare needed me to be her mother but our quarrel would be nothing compared to when Sleipnir shows himself. ''Where are they! Where is my sister and Nightmare moon!

Instead of looking past my human to see my sister, I remained hidden warped in Alkeyore's protective embrace staring into his amber eyes burning with the flames of his Stigma. As I stared into those amber orbs I watched as the flames die down revealing symbols carved into the eyes themselves, the symbols were an strange form of ancient Eponish I could barely read them but if my ancient Eponish was correct then those symbols said'' with this soul darkness is bound, heart that is true be lost to the way of the sword forevermore.'' Once I utter those words under my breath, I watched in horror as Alkeyore's amber faded into black with sliver irises...the very same eyes of the creature I saw in my dreams. ''Mother... please mother if you truly loved me then don't take him away too. Don't make him become the likes of Sombra! '' I mentally pleaded to the fates hoping that for once fate don't robbed me of yet another stallion I cared for. Yet despite the fear I still felt safe in Alkeyore's arms, looking once again into the human's eyes I saw an gentleness about them the same kindness that I had seen many times in his old amber, nothing had changed about the man holding me outside of the color of his eyes. Perhaps...this is the true form of his stigma? Then why the flares?

''Don't Move Celestia! Discord! if you value your lives, I have enchanted this entire room with defensive spells!'' Alkeyore growled warningly without looking at Celestia and Discord keeping his eyes focused on me and the hidden forms of the fillies. My spell won't keep them hidden for long once Celestia's solar magic enters this room the spell would break revealing them to my sister and her companion. '' Luna and Nightmare are both under my protection, choose your next move wisely!''

''Alkeyore!'' yells Discord his tone much darker and serious then I ever thought it could be '' stand down! don't you see what you have done! you destroyed Canterlot, Foalnapped Luna; you have restored Nightmare moon back to life and into her own body! I have thought you to be the god of balance and would've been willing to take you under my wing on the road of learning how to be an god But now I had seen you for what you really are! You are an Dark God just like your ancient Humanic kin and it's time you had pay for your crimes against Equestria and the Pantheon!''

If Alkeyore had noticed my shock he didn't show it. He destroyed Canterlot? How? When? The only time I wasn't with him was when the dreaming realm claimed my weary soul but even then it was only for a few minutes, definitely not long enough for him to attack Canterlot and return to the castle without me knowing.

"Crimes? Celestia. Discord. need I remind you that I am not one of your subjects thus your laws are meaningless to me. If you think you can judge me then you're vastly mistaken...tis I who judges myself no other but yes I did lay waste to Canterlot for two reasons, it seems that your guards have loose lips Celestia for the Cities ponies were celebrating the fact Luna had left the city...with me, you all had told me that my existence had to be kept secret no? Your city is lucky...very lucky indeed that I saw it fit to only bring it to ruin without taking a single life... it would have been very easy for me to kill every single last living thing in the ungrateful city I had done it many times before.'' said Alkeyore darkly yet at the same time it wasn't his voice, this one was much darker much more ancient ...it was cruel yet his eyes remained as the same kind eyes

''You are monster'' I hear Celestia say her voice of disgust, horror at how casually Alkeyore said that he had killed entire cites and strangely enough an touch of sadness '' during that meeting we shared you had told me that you are not like other Dark magi, you spoke of saving countless of lives...I thought that we weren't so different you and I, we both took it among ourselves to protect others but it seems that I was wrong, the man I thought you were is nothing but just like the mages who traded the true gift of magic for the ways of Darkness''

Alkeyore chuckles at my sister's words '' You still don't get it do you Celestia. Why am I not surprised the light has blinded you to the true face of Darkness's Truth but you are right about one thing we both are guardians but unlike you I'm not blinded I could see past Luna's mask...I could see that your subjects had refused to give what was rightfully due to your sister their love and adoration...you failed to see that nothing has changed...you did nothing when they chose to forget Luna had ever existed for a thousands you let them drag her name though the mud till they believed that you're Equestria only Ruler and abandon Luna the sister you claimed to love till was she nothing not even an foot note in history till she returned and now your trying to make her return to your shadow? This is something I won't allow...leave us and go to your ruins but I must warn you the day will come when you will have need of me and of Darkness''

'' Alkeyore why you would...'' I said hurt in my voice why would he remind me of the past, he knew that it would pained me yet at the same time it allowed Celestia to hear my voice for the first time since Canterlot, in my spell I could hear Nightmare whimpering at the Human's cold words she knew all of the hurt and pain I felt back then the very same pain that lead to her creation. It was easy to imagine that the filly was feeling the same as I...dont worry Nightie mothers here I thought to my daughter '' why you would say such things? Why you destroyed Canterlot? Why you would kill? you told me that you found no enjoyment in the act of ending another's life''

''They call it war for an reason Luna'' said Alkeyore his voice returning to the one I knew with an greatness sadness in it '' I had set cities to the flame, slaughtered entire armies to protect others, saved entire Kingdoms and races from total extinction, done battle with Demons and their legions from the seven hells ... I have fought in exactly 213 different wars for thousands of different causes...back in Gaea I am an hero, one of the greatest of the age yet because of my magic only a few saw for the man I am, despite everything I had done all the friends I lost the years I sacrificed in protecting them from the hand of death for my reward I was banished for the land of my birth by an jealous king the people I protected hunted me day and night like I was a rabbited beast...you and I have much in common Luna.''

Alkeyore's words were heavy upon my ears and no doubt the ears of Celestia and Discord. So this is his past...the hero abandon and hunted by the people he shalt to defend yet I felt that there was more to the story than what he just revealed...the King of the Dark magi and guardian of Gaea; Stigma; Lord of Magic; his...family...when he said that there was untold sorrow in both his eyes and voice, What happen to them? were they the reason why he took part in the dark arts? How all of this connects together? There is much more to his tale yet that look of sadness and sorrow on him cut me deeply my heart told me that I need to sooth his pain and be the mare who heals his heart but how? How can I heal the heart of an Stallion I barely know and so full of darkness and sorrow? Cadance would know but she isn't here right now, it's up to me alone to heal Alkeyore yet I know not how too, the works of the heart is something I have very little experience with I never had tried to court another god nor mortal...how do I tell if he cares for me like such? Er...it seems I need Cadance's help even more so than I first thought, '' Alkeyore '' I whispered softly leaning my head into his chest, listening to his oddly very slow as if sickly heart beat, how I never noticed his dangerously slow heart beat? I should of notice it back in my chambers. As my head leaned against his chest I noticed that the cloth of the warm robe was open slightly revealing a small part of his scarred abode chest... I gasp that the sight of the horrible scars before silencing myself with an hoof in that one small part of his chest were thousands of scars some were obviously from blades while the some were burned onto the pale skin in the shape of chains. '' you must of suffered terribly''

'' When you live in an world full of hatred and death, suffering is something you learn to live with'' said the Dark mage solemnly lowering his arms bring about an end to our embrace covering the small opening in his robes. There was something about his words that frightens me greatly, Gaea must be an very cruel land if it scars it's ponies just as it did Alkeyore...Equestria may be bright and shining kingdom (no doubt to the works of Celestia's thousand year rule) but it still have it's share of woes but by that one phase Gaea must sees woes greater then Equestria had ever seen. Looking past the now obviously suffering stallion I saw the expressions of both my fellow gods, Celestia held an soft yet very worried gleamed in her eyes while Discord held an more neutral look about him yet far them lay the forgotten bound forms of the Manticore and the Timberwolf keeps themselves silent so my sister could not discovered them. As I grazed upon the Everfree beast I noticed the spells Alkeyore set upon them fading away into the shadows of the room...both myself and the creatures were confused by this action but the confusion quickly end with simple logic that the creatures and me shared...Alkeyore had simply let them go thus keeping his word to the Kirin Moonlit yet strangely the creatures stayed in their hidden spot.

''Alkeyore,'' said Celestia her voice softer then before '' is what you said true? we heard you claiming to be the King of the dark magi and to be you home's guardian and now you say that you're one of Gaea's greats heroes and an veteran warrior mage...how we know if you are tricking us again or telling the truth? What is this path you spoke of? ''

'' Celestia '' said Alkeyore his voice dangerously low turning away from me to face the white Alicorn in the movement it appeared that I was standing at his side instead of being deeper into the room it also allowed Celestia to met my eyes '' every word I had said is true, my legend is known throughout all of Gaea many in the twelve kingdoms both fear and adored my name...Hero; Warrior; Master Wizard; The King of The Dark Magi Confederacy; Lord of Magic; Dragonfriend; Honorary Orcbrother; Reformer; Stigma barer; Builder; Killer of man and beast; Demonslayer... I am all of these things but this is not the time to speak of the past''

''I agree'' said Discord with equally low tone yet his face stay in a neutral glaze while the claws on his lion's paw gleaming in the light '' you tricked me Alkeyore ME! Discord the god of chaos tis I who play games with others not the other way round...I do not take kindly to being tricked but I do have admit you tricked us good if only to get my mare alone''

My mare? I mentally echoed the Chaos spirit's words what he...oh by my stars and moon he's Celestia's mate! Bleach! wheres the mind Bleach! Discord's courting my sister! DISCORD"S COURTING MY SISTER! Happy place, Happy place! Why WHY sister your with him of all gods/immortals I know that stallions don't notice you during heat season , I know that he has changed form his old ways and now our friend again but in mother's name your doing being with him?! unfortunately since I forgotten to cast the telepathic spell the mare I called sister couldn't hear nor answer me but at the same time I was fortunate for Discord also knows the spell thus allowing him to enter the mental channels. It also reminded me that I need to teach the same spell to Nightmare and Alkeyore. Speaking of the Human he didn't comment on the chaos god's words bringing the room to an eerily silence, from the short time I had spent with the King of the Dark magi I knew he was sensing something or rather someone was coming...I did too...as did Nightmare, Celestia and Discord yet unlike my daughter and myself the confrontation with Alkeyore caused both Celestia and Discord to place their magical senses to the back of their heads forgetting that Sleipnir was near and that he was not alone. I felt Celestia's soft eyes burning her worry into my dark coat as she looked at me questioningly while the Draconequus raised an brow at the silent human. Craning my neck so I could look up at the Dark magi the first thing I noticed that his eyes were still black and sliver yet unmoving as stone was his face, I suppress an shiver...those terrible dark eyes were unnerving I could hear my primal instincts screaming to make myself scare...to do anything to be hidden from that pricing gaze.

''Alkeyore what do you sense?'' I asked despite I already knew the answer but still I had to ask the question more for my sister and h-her...Coltfriend then for myself. Celestia would the safest one here Sleipnir wouldn't harm her...he never could but the rest of us were another story

'' An heart that is poisoned by hatred who whispers sweet promises to the desperate and unfortunate only to relished in false promise and anguish a Alicorn of gold but is hollowed by his hatred ... a shadow that dances with powers beyond the eyes of mortals deals that are made by a wicked and foul smile...blood of the innocence upon their hooves forever staining their souls. will they make the choice with their hearts or will they burn in hell fire. '' said Alkeyore once more speaking in an more ancient voice yet I could his real voice within the ancient voice giving it an almost changeling like quality to it...Celestia going to have nightmares from that voice she hates Changelings with an passion, an influence from her father if anything.

Canterlot Castle

Twilight Pov

For once in my life since becoming an Alicorn I wished that I hadn't have these wings. Rebuilding Canterlot proved to be difficult, the damage that Alkeyore's attack may not killed a single pony but it will take years till the city is restored to its former glory whatever the human did he made sure it would cost us the all time we could of used to hunt him down and recuse Luna thus giving him all the time in the world to ensure that we could never find them. But that wasn't the only reason why difficultly.

''Princess I demand that you rebuild my Villa at once! the orphanage and Lunar Temple can wait'' demand self-absorb Noble #3451-8

''No, your just an minion House! Princess My House lost thousands of bits due the earthquake I demand satisfaction'' Yells greedy Noble #4563-7

''Oh nononono NO the Celestial Temple is in vast disrepair Princess you need to restore your mentor's temple at once Celestia must be respected the Lunar Temple can be dismantle for materials '' cries Celestial priest #112-51

''Princess forget these foals I lost my farms the very same farms that feed all of Canterlot I need new fields and bits now or we won't last the winter'' says Farm Baron #7808-3

'' Princess as head of the one of the oldest houses in Canterlot I wish to seek you hoof in marriage'' said old perverted mareish looking stallion #2343-8436757470000.23

The Hall of the Assembly of Nobles were filled with every noble house in Canterlot each demanding that their selfish requests be met over the others only an small fraction actually made requests that could help in the process of repairing Canterlot and build possible relations with the other kingdoms. How could both Celestia and Luna deal with these selfish spoiled aristocrats day and night was beyond me, I could only sum it up to my inexperience as both goddess and royal to why and the fact they knew it. Even an foal could see that they were actively trying to overwhelm me in hopes that I would make an mistake and grant their outlandish requests.

''Princess the weather team is letting my prized garden die from the lack of fresh Crystal Empire spring water!'' sobbed Noble #89654645

As more nobles poured into the room I felt my wings and right eye beginning to twitch but the was stop when my Spikey warps my tail with his making an secretly but very comforting tail warp reminding me that I was not alone. Gods how I wish to snuggle with my dragon coltfriend leaving the nobles for another day or till Celestia and Discord returned with Luna but I can't...not now the Canterlotite ponies need their princess and goddess. What was Celestia thinking! making Blueblood of all ponies my adviser the stallion is the worst out of all of the Nobles...how he could help? he's more spoiled then the rest of the nobility combined. She must of had an reason why she wanted Blueblood to help me. Since the court started he been no help only siting in his minion throne with an bored expression uncaring for the mass of nobles.

''Princess get that overgrown lizard out of here, this place is for ponies only! send him back to the royal zoo!'' demanded Noble # 564731551

With a sigh I steeled myself to face another wave of Nobles but to my surprised the prince stands up from his throne ''WILL YOU SHUT THE BUCK UP'' he says in the royal Canterlot voice blasting nobles out of the room and near ruin my and Spikes ears.

Once the painful ringing in my ears subsided I open my eyes revealing that due to the force behind Blueblood's shout the Assembly hall was empty of whinny nobles and the prince was cantering happily out of the room with an relieved look on his muzzle before stopping at the door ''Oh Twilight you can have the rest of the day off...I hear that the theater is playing the Eponaish epics some time today but on an side note you should visit your mother attacks on an city is stressful on mares after all ta ta ta now.''

''Well '' said my coltfriend incredulously after watching Blueblood's tail disappeared into the hallway '' that happened ''

''Yes...'' I said in an shock tone did...did Blueblood just help me in getting an day off? ''it did...'' it was very unlike the prince to ever help another pony without Celestia forcing him to do it. The Blueblood I know would of just left me to deal with the nobles by myself...he has something up his sleeve but what?.

''Twi...when did you last checked on Velvet?'' asked the dragon in an uncertain tone Blueblood's behavior unnerved him as it did me.

''Today...'' I whisper while my horn glowed with an teleport spell '' Spike when I get back Snuggles!

Spike chuckles at how cute the word snuggles came of out my mouth ''Alright I know better than to denied an pretty mare her snuggles''

'' You better mister!'' I said playfully ''I love yo- the spell went off before I could finish my sentence.

POP

When the flash faded away I took notice of my new surroundings it was the house that Uncle Moonshine built for my parents the same house that I spent my foalhood in before becoming Celestia's personal student but sadly interior had been poorly kept and dirty I nearly gagged at the sour smell. Uncle Moonshine bliss his soul would of take an bottle of his famous moonshine and clock my parents upside the head if he saw what become the home he built with his own three hooves (he lost his left hind leg to an Wolfpony in an bar fight when he was much younger). I shaking my head at the state of the house while casting a few odd cleaning spells in an vain attempt to restore the old manor to its former self. My sharp ears heighten by the divinity flowing in my veins I heard moans echoing throughout the house. Passing old family pictures and ages old tapestries of the ancient noble house of Sparkle I soon found the source of the morning...the master bedroom, it was there where the moans were the loudest placing an hoof of the door I open it only by an small creak just wide enough to peek in on the other side.

There in an Celestia sized bed was my mother moaning like an mare of the night while being mounted by an eager tan-orange Pegasus with electric blue. I wrinkled my snout at the overwhelming musky scent of the two sweaty ponies as their breathing grows heavy completely lost to the pleasure they didn't notice that I was watching them or so I hope...I recognized the stallion as Flash Sentry he was one of the guards from the Crystal Empire that Shiny sent to Canterlot for retraining a few years ago if I remember right and I do Flash was arrested and kicked out of the guard core on the counts of taking bribes from Nobles, robbery and attempted rape of a pair Kelpie and Lamia mares, I personally sentenced him to spend the rest of his life in the Canterlot dungeon what is he doing here? and out of his cell? As I stood there trying to figure out why Flash wasn't in the dungeons I noticed that in an mid thrust he wasn't wearing protective spell or cover to prevent any unwanted pregnancies but judging by the look in my mother's eyes she knew and she didn't cared, Twilight Velvet was one time an highly respected noble mare but that was until Father ran off with another and much younger mare. It completely destroyed mother when Nightlight ran off in order not to feel the heartbreak and pain she became nothing but a 2 bit whorse that roamed the streets at night and will spread her hind legs for any stallion.

I frowned sadly, each time I found her like this it hurts...I often have to take her to the clinic to get birth control potions and forced the doctors to let me to see her medial journal too many times...lets just say that after having had countless smelly, unclean stalliohoods inside her (now very loose) marehood, you definitely don't want to be unprotected. Flash will have to get some cream or whatever medications they had for stallion for the itch to sure will come afterwards. Flash's breathing quickens and grows more heavily an clear sign that he starting to approach his climax. With a primal whinny he wildly pounds into mother as sperm gushed out of her marehood the sperm leaked out from mothers snatch in waves dripping against his balls and forming a puddle on the caked and stained blankets. ''Pity'' I thought to myself feeling a bit of pity for the ex-guard'' that Flash will be the last time you wont be in pain when something comes out of there''

'' Damn I haven't cum that hard in an long time...you are the best piece of ass I had since coming to this country Countess Passion'' With an wet pop he slide out of mother mature marehood and drop an large stack of bits on an nearby nightstand...a nightstand father craved for mothers birthday a year before leaving her '' Thanks for the giving me an great night''

I disappeared with an indivisibly spell keeping myself hidden as the Flash open the door and vanishes into the dark house, there I waited till I heard the door to the outside world slams shut. Canceling my spell I step the room where mother was making herself ready to return to the streets putting on makeup with more skill far much so then Rarity ever could yet at the same time not even bothering to cleaning up her marehood allowing it to continue leaking out some of Flash's load as she puts back on her black fishnet stockings and a pair of tight thin black panties over her leaking marehood making it outline her still winking marehood as it is snugly settled in place.

"Hello mother..." I said with clearly sad and worried tone to my voice...this is not the mare that raised me and shiny she would of never let her life come to this. But she is still my mother.

"Ohh hi Twilight dear, did you by any change see that young handsome stallion on your way in, he was such a eager stud?" said Velvet focused on fixing her makeup...she didn't even bother to look at me.

"Yes I did...I threw him into the dungeons a few years ago"

Velvet still haven't looked my direction as she corrected her mane, looked over her attire in an body mirror another gift from father years ago. "Ohh so I was playing with fire, it explains why he was very eager to rut me when I whisked him away from this oh cold night."

"Like that would have mattered..." I muttered under my breath, but Velvet heard me

The older mare giggled like Pinkie would after eating the entire birthday before any pony else could be an slice "So true Twilight dear. But now I must be off, the night is still young and mommy need to find some more fun to keep me company."

"That was one of the reasons why father left you, your insatiable lust..." I said without thinking...the words left my mouth against my will but now it was too late to take them back but they were true I just my time with honest Applejack may had influenced me by a bit.

If my cold but true words had any affect on Velvet she didn't show it snorting bitterly "He couldn't satisfy me any more. Besides he took off with that young whorse of a designer. Coco pommel I believe she was called."

I could only winch a little at that in her voice I could still hear the very real heartbreak in and a bit of angry at being remind that he left us for one of Rarity's designer friends the only real thing I knew about her was when Father ran off with her, she was barely out of fillyhood but just before he out off, he left a only an note on his pillow awaiting for mother to find one day after an Fancy Pants garden party. I never find out what father said in that note but what ever it was, after mother threw into the roaring fires of the fireplace she soon started to whore herself. '' Mother why you doing this?'' I asked attempting to change the subject

''Can't an old mare have a little fun now and then'' she retorted placings the finishing touches of make up. Some how with her skillfully placements of the make up she made herself look almost my age instead of an mare pushing frothy-seven.

''Can't an daughter worry about her mother when said mother is ruining herself'' I deadpanned

''Careful Twilight dear all that worrying might turn your mane gray'' Velvet says playfully finally looking at me with big purple eyes '' maybe you should find an ''big'' earth pony or better yet an Wolfpony to spend this night with hmm?

''Mother '' I said defensively

Again she giggles clearly enjoying teasing me '' Ah more for me then perhaps I could get an Kelpie as well to see if the stories are true...say Twilight had you heard the stories?

My cheek burn with an fiery blush as I felt like hiding beneath my wings...I can't believe that I was talking about this with my mother of all ponies! Spike and Rainbow Dash would never let me live it down! Curse Rarity from giving me those Kelpie romance novels for my birthday, I never blush brighter then when Spike found me with those books all hot and bothered.

''Ooh so you do know the stories that mares from Aquaria love to tell about their stallions '' said Velvet while licking her lips hungrily '' stallions so tall and great with horns so long they have five legs! Five! Can you see it Twilight? Stallions laying in your bed with panties made of rose petals strumming harps of gold while their eyes say come unto me my fair maiden for I'll teach you things that ponykind had long forbid ''

''mother please stop...I came-

''that's okay my sweet daughter it's healthy to find release...I'm sure that my one way trip to the crystal empire, being an princess and the fact you cant seem you get yourself an stallion is making it hard for you to climax...your hoof can only go but so far...'' said my mother interrupting me with an lustful smile which falters when she notices the look on my face ''Twilight?''

WHAT WHAT YOU MEAN ONE WAY TRIP TO THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE!

The Continent of Gaea The Orc Realm of Orciemia The Orcish Capital City of Tir-Na-Nog

Togul's PoV

''Are you certain of this Isika? '' I said while looking over the city that my ancestors built on the bones of Aylieite kings, Tir-Na-Nog the city of bones thanks to the ancient magic that was in my blood I was scrying far in the distance over The Dead Fields of Dennathor as the joint armies of Berons, Rohnirians, Dryads, Elves and Dragons gather their strength. It will be in Orciemia that this war would begin it was only the most fitting of choices in order to reach ''the realm hidden in shadows'' or rather the Dark magi Confederacy one had to go by sea or face the Orcish hordes unless you attack from the east the Confederacy only shares an border with Tahuia and Orciemia...The land of the fey would be an poor choice to attack this early the fairies positron is too strong even for an allied force of the majority of Gaea's strength too overcome...it would be an very long and costly siege but that could very well change if Isika fails to keep the fairies untied under her rule. In all it left my people as the main target for now lucky The Tahuians had yet to join in the war which left the eastern border and the Confederacy safe for now...

''Yes Togul I know when an Dahirm-hal is in my presents my brother wasn't the only fairy to do battle with them'' said the Fairy Queen now dressed in a blueish green dress. After the council meeting in Tila I immediately had both Nar-Thosik and the queen ride with me to the safely of Orcish territory which in doing so may had saved our lives from the wrath of our fellow rulers.

'' We had been betrayed'' said Nar-Thosik grimly while trying to get an hold on his motions but it was clear he was in morning . '' Lord Kren and the whole of the Confederacy must be informed of King Alkeyore's fate...isn't Kren an guest of your hall Togul?''

Poor boy I thought to myself, long as I known him Nar-Thosik was one of closest people to the Shadow Devil...I was too when Alkeyore first forged his kingdom I was the first to support him as the ruler of the twelfth Kingdom as did Isika, it was an long fight to convince the rest of Gaea of the Confederacy's right to exist and to rule but was worth it the Orcs gained an steadfast ally and Gaea gained another kingdom. Now tis time to once again to test the bond between Orciemia and the Confederacy but there was other important things that need my attention

'' I'll inform Orc Brother Kern Carenard of the Shadow Devil's fate it's only proper that I should be the one to inform him...Nar-Thosik how long till your Hollowsteel Knights and the Blackfire Guards arrive from Othos (Capital of the Confederacy) we may have need of them ''

'' How many answered the traitor's call'' inquired the dark mage

'' Enough arrows to block the sun '' I replied with an deep frown looking away from my city to gaze upon the human and fairy in the room '' my orcs are brave and courageous we will kill many of them but if we will hold is another matter the only blessing we have in this so far is that Tahuia had yet to send their troops...the dragons will prove difficult to deal with.''

''Hmmm '' hummed the Human '' it will take two to three days till my forces are here but my honor guard will aid you in this battle, they could very well delay the battle thus buying time we need for them to arrive''

''Leave the dragons to me Togul, Nar-Thosik '' said Isika fairy mischief strong in her voice '' it been five thousand years since last Draco-Fey war, I intent to remind them why fairies are Gaea's strongest magical race''

'' so we all in agreement'' I said with an raised brow '' you what this means''

''Yes...the wizard wars have returned to Gaea thanks to the Dahirm-hal Teigue who is using the old hatreds against us if Gaea is to survive we must not only defeat him and our follow Gaeaish but we must rebuild the Lords of Magic as well'' said Nar-Thosik his voice stern and strong if it was clear...he was no Alkeyore which is an good thing and a bad thing at the same time.

'' I'm afraid that is impossible just as convincing Gaea the true behind this war, the greatest fear of the count of twelve had came true once again Gaea is threaten because the works of an mage if we revealed the truth this war will become an mage hunt...no mage will ever be safe or free in these lands again '' said Iskia the mischief gone from her voice becoming icy cold '' the original bloodlines are all dead Alkeyore if he is truly dead was the last known living descent of the original six Lords...yes I know that your sire was Uerk the Wild Togul but he blood is too weak in your veins for you to be his descent, to be his heir you certainly can but to be his descent is beyond you. If we are to restored the lords then we must go to Blackrock with Necromancers at our side to revive whoever we can but the Dahirm-hal may have burned the bodies in order to ensure that the Lord could never rise again''

''Then that means only one thing we will need to find the sons of Aron... the Blood-raven clan, '' I said reluctantly, to find that clan of magi would very difficult especially now the Blood ravens ancestral home is Rohnir one of nations that is standing against us. The Blood-ravens were an very ancient and powerful family of Rohnirian warrior magi, the oldest clan in that entire human tribe in fact before Rohnir was ruled by the Irehearts the rule of the tribe belonged to the Blood-ravens but that was long before The Falcon Rebellion or rather The War of the Raven and The Falcon Clans, a hundred years ago the Irehearts took control of the country after the last White Falcon died...it had been said the White Falcon clan was cursed to die by Garrin Blood-raven for breaking the Rohnirian Blood Oath and turning on their brother clan. '' if there were any more descents of Aron the Ravenking they would be among that clan''

'' Togul we can forget about seeking out the Blood-ravens, the clan disappeared in the morning mountain years ago...Alkeyore was the only one who knew where to find them and how to navigate the enchanted mist that mountain is surrounded by'' said Nar-Thosik his attempt to be like Alkeyore fails badly but I clearly heard fear in his words...interesting he adored Alkeyore but afraid to even attempt to find his masters clan, it seems that Nar-Thosik knew something about the morning mountain yet this wasn't the time to press the young mage.

'' How are you going to break the news to Carenard Togul? I hope you have an slight idea about how to give bad news to him '' Said the fairy Queen her sliver wings nervously buzzing '' they say that Carenard is cursed with the powers of the earth and all things green and it is unwise to make him an enemy just as it was an death-promise to be Alkeyore's foe.''

I frown at the fairies words and her reluctance to use his name, both Kren and Alkeyore were my friends and close allies but the druid was the kinder one and preferred the healing arts while Alkeyore was the warrior of the two. Before I could offer the fairy an retort an familiar voice decided to make it self known causing all of us to jerk our heads in voice's direction. Both Nar-Thosik and Iskai had offense spells glowing in their hands while I had only an gentle smile...well the closet thing an orc could have to an gentle smile.

''Don't worry about it Lady Iskia '' said an brown hair human standing in the doorway of the room he was dress in hooded robe of greens and browns with images of golden and silver leaves dancing in the wind, pieces of Orcish leather formed an satchel strapped across his shoulder no doubt fill by basic supplies and belongings while potion and scrolls hung from an leather belt. ''He already knows''

The Red Sea

Elron's Pov

From the helm of the Storm Rider, the fastest and strongest air ship in the entire Gryphonian navy I stared into the horizon with an troubled mind one greater then the one I had back in Cervides. Many good Avalonians were lost in the bloody battle in the end the entirety of the Deerish army was destoryed saved but the very few Deerish soldiers that joined my forces in the journey to Minos the land of the last Minotaurian kingdom, they saw for who Tender Doe truly was an ruler with no heart for her subjects and gladly joined me and my Gryphons. The journey itself should be an rather short and steady if Aronnos willing in The Red Sea there was fouler things then Pony vessels in these waters and much far older...great serpents that breathed firewater the melts iron armor as if it was paper; water spirits that could drive an Gryphon mad with naught but an glance; creatures that have no true names who would sneak broad sleeping ships to chicknap poor sailors and bring the poor sailors to an watery grave. Yes sailing in The Red Sea was indeed an dangerous business nowadays back when the gods ruled Avalon the monsters of the sea were an very rare sight out of fear for Aronnos yet after the Titan war the monsters grew bold thus turning sea into an dangerous place for water bound ships, sailing airships just as dangerous but tad bit safer.  
It had been said that Gryphons were born of the sea, that's why we were the greatest sailors but I like to think the real reason why my race are the most skilled in sailing in Avalon is cause we love an good fight and taming the sea is one of the greatest battles one could ever hope for in life and the next world. Nara Quick-claws, my shadow and closet companion was not far were I stood overseeing the Gryphons and Deerish rush about the ship doing their duties all expect one an might yet old brown stag with tan highlights by the name of Groain if what his fellow Deerish claim was true he is an Equestrian spy sent by the legendary Pirate King Guilty Hopes but that is if you believe the stories both me and Nara watched him carefully the old stag as he approached the helm.

''My King '' said Groain in an high born tone '' I am sorry to interrupt you when your thinking but I may be so bold to ask you what we shall do when we reached Minos? ''

'' You do not have the right nor place to question the King, Deerish! Be thankful that he let you on his ship and pays no heed to the words of your fellow deer or we would of used you to feed the monsters of the sea'' growled the dark feathered Gryphoness with an talon on the hilt of her sword clearly threatening the old stag and showing her disdain for him.

The stag looked at my shadow coldly as if he was an Equestrian noble looking down on those of common blood '' I recall that I was speaking with King Elron not his harlot so be off with you Gryphoness men are talking.''

I cut my eyes at hearing the stag's words it was clear that he was no Deerish no he was something much worse a Saddle Arabian...one of Pongaea's folk this wasn't the first time I had met an follower of the Alicorn of the Earth but it was very alarming to see one in the islands it appears that somehow there was heretics among the faithful but now is not the time for an witch hunt if my plan was to bare fruit I would have to allow heretics to linger for now Amothos knows that we would surrounded by their kind soon enough. Letting out an deep low canine growl I defend the honor of my shadow ''First of all Groain you do not speak to my shadow like she was like some lady of the night, she is of noble blood unlike you!''

The Diamond Doglike growl caused the stag's face to morph into one of fear, it was known throughout Avalon that the Deerish was considered to be quite the delicacy by diamond dogs...the sight of the cowarding stag brought an inner smile to my being but I didn't let up on showing my dog blood flashing my diamond crushing fangs at the deer in mock hunger '' Second she is right you have not the right nor is it your place to question my judgement, you only remained here cause I willed it so but if I hear you call Nara an harlot again I'll throw you over board myself!''

'' I-I-I-I...y-yes my k-king it won't happen again'' stammered the deer galloping away from me disappearing into the crowds of sailors like the gods of the underworld was after him. That could be not too far from the truth if he was truly an spy for the ponies then whoever was his master may send him to the underworld for his failure, I wouldn't be surprised that if he was working for Sleipnir himself. The Alicornian King has long tried to end the last true Avalonian royals if I spoke of my plans with the deer then the battle to retake Avalon would again passed to the next High King.

'' You didn't had to come to my aid King Elron '' said Nara in an small voice '' I could of handle Groain myself I had no need for you defend what is mine to guard.''

'' I know my faithful shadow '' I replied in kind, not noting the look in the my shadow out of respect '' I only came to your aid for I only wanted too, I am the King am I not? tis my place to guard the honor of all of my people'' yet I dare not utter to her the real reason why I was so quick in coming to her aid, I knew what she did long before entering the employ of my house...as an young Gryphoness just barely out of chickhood she was given mother as an gift by the Head of the Lion Clan to be use as mother saw fit. Mother was outrage at the Lion Clan gull to enslave an follower Gryphon and thus the clan were stripped of all holdings and nobility on the counts of slavery and corruption. Nara Quick-Claws was born an slave till mother freed her and all Gryphons secretly kept by slavers...Slavery in Gryphon lands just like all other native kingdoms were outlawed for thousands of years much to the dismay of the pony slavers. Yet despite the outrage against the practice, slavery still lives well beyond the reach of the Gryphonian High Kings thanks to the foul Alicorns who often refused to speak out against the slavers and often seen celebrating the enslavement of native Avalonians as long the slaves are not ponies. It also seems that that Saddle Arabian Deer Groain may have an hoof in slavers' coin, I would be false to claim it not impossible to say no Avalonian would enslave their own people...it had happen before and it could well very happen again.

'' Your words are indeed true my king yet my honor is not yours to guard...that pleasure belongs to me and my intended mate alone'' huffed Nara taking her leave of me not uttering another word.

I too did not allow the words in my throat fly as I watched her leave me like my hopes and dreams had taken wing from me so long ago...this was not the time for such weak sentiments, I am the King of all Gryphons and Lord of Idemar...by birth I was blood bound to reclaim the mainland...Nara is my shadow ready to sever me in anyway even if it costed her life...an relationship could never be...for she was not of proper birth, the law forbids it. I was doomed to let her go, may the gods find it in their hearts to give her an mate that could love her. Denying the feels in my heart I griped the wheel all the harder...Alicorns! I hope you had rested well in these thousands years for tonight war comes with all of her fury! I will see to it I can promise you that! The Ironclad Legions of Idemar will march on this day and we nor the true gods will not be denied. With the hopes of all true Avalonians in my heart I soon made song that fit the inner meaning of the journey to Minos.

We said that we'll would return and here we are again And so we now stand here together to take back our lands Off in the distance our kin awaiting for our return and aid As we don our mail and our leather Soon shall the field of this dark battle quake asunder And we then take arms in the fray Soon shall our blades taste the blood of Alicorns

Keep both your claws and your mind ever steady,  
Sharp as Gryphonian iron Show them your arrows and blades. Show them that courage is real.  
And as they lay dying, food for the Crows,  
Let them die fearing Gryphonian iron

Show them the true meaning of war Drive the ponies away from Avalonian shores And let them drink deep from the chalice of death For any who challenge the rule of the gods,  
Let us vow they shall never return to our home

Stand tall and strong Sing the battlesongs Drive the ponies away from Avalonian shores We shall darken Avalonian sky with thunder of Gryphonian iron!  



	21. Chapter Interlude 1

/-/  
/ Interlude An chance meeting.../ Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

Celestia's sun was seen casting it's last rays of her sun and the evening was fast approaching .

The evening turned to early night and most ponies have gone to sleep accept those that was seen and heard drinking and having a good time inside their homes or Inn.

Heavy fog have rolled in from the sea and submerging the small coast town in its grip

The only Inn in the small town was as lively as usual, ponies drinking and quite moans from the upstairs indicated they also was having a good time.

A stallion was seen stumbling out from the Inn. His flushed face and not so steady gaze looking around for a few moments before he picked a direction and stumbled forward.

He just got a block or two before a sudden need presented itself. He looked around and choose a dark alley he barely made out thanks to the thick fog around him. He could barely see ten hooves in front of him. He saw some trash cans and stumbled so that he was beside them and prepared himself.

He swayed on his hooves for a few moments before his concentrated expression (with tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth) changed to a more relieved one and the sound of liquid splashing against the wall and ground was heard.

He still with a content smile was seen pissing till he then heard something else other than he peeing. A sound of a female singing a soft angelic tune. But was also caught his attention was that her song was rather more lewd than he thought would come from her soft and pleasant hearing voice.

"Why would you not whisk me away stranger~ "

"Lead me to some secluded place of light and warm~ "

"Then take your big stallionhood,spread my marehood and then ravish me all night long~ "

"I will show you a good time and you will do the same~ "

"You will empty your virile load inside me and breed me like the slut I am. ~ "

"We will do that all night until dawn. ~ "

"So why would you not whisk me away stranger. ~ "

"So I can show you a night you will never forget.~ "

The stallion then noticed a dark silhouette in the fog and the clip clop of hooves on the paved stone street and the a pony was seen as the fog lifted.

But not just any pony. The stallions eyes going bigger. A tall dainty alicorn was seen walking towards him with a sway on her foal bearing wide flanks. Her athletic and also in the right places filled out body moved like a cougar, and if your are thinking about her age is just deepens the point. She was out hunting for something and she seems to have found it.

Her pink coat was almost shimmering in the foggy night. Her mouth with rose red lipstick applied was giving him a motherly yet hungry smile. Her ethereal pink and red highlighted mane and tale floating around her. Her alluring sapphire blue eyes promised him much. He quickly turned around in a trance as she walked towards him. He didn't registered or cared that his member was still out and sprayed the last of his piss in front of him and his flaccid member still was out and flopping for all to see. But the mysterious alicorn didn't seem to mind as she with a powerful but alluring graze that promised many things, all those things promising for the stallion. His flaccid member gave a little throb.

He watched bewitched as she after a few more steps stood in front of him and looking down at him, still with her alluring smile and hungry looking eyes as she hummed the song she have just sang a few moments more before she stopped and all was quite for a few moments.

He finally found his voice and gazed up and her in awe.

"So it's true..."

The alicorn giggled as she loomed still over him, making him feel tiny but at the same time getting a little aroused as he couldn't help but have some fleeting thought about, whips, leather stockings and corset and her standing over him and teasing his member with her hoof.

But he then focused on her honey sounded voice.

"Is what handsome" She said, her voice also sounded heavy passionate that sent shivers down his spine. But not one of fear but of excitement. His flaccid member that was still out below him got rigid hard in seconds. A soft wet smack was heard as it it bounced of his lower stomach, already some precum leaking from it and showing how much he liked it.

He felt a little embarrassed but the alicorn giggled seeing that, his member throbbing more as he saw that she was not offended, mor like pleased that she got such a reaction from him.

He collected his thoughts again and looked up at her face.

"The unearthly beauty Ponidite, the lustful alicorn, the wandering whorse."

The alicorn yet giggled again and fluttered her eyelashes at him. her red lipstick coloured lips giving him a blow kiss as she struck a pose. Showing of her curvy body for him and then looking over her shoulder at him. He then also saw her cuite mark on her wide flanks. Two red hearts, overlapping each other, one having the universal sign for a male the other the female. A Golden crown was seen over the hearts. That was the final proof of who she was and he was right.

"Ohh you have heard of little old me?" She said in a teasing tone and moved her body back to his front gracefully to face him, and sat on her hunches. He couldn't help but see her big teats on display as she made no movement to cover them with her forehooves as most mares do, no she was showing the stallion that she could provide milk for the young. A fleeting moment of another mare and her teats flashed before his mind and this Alicorn wins with quite a huge margin, his member throbbed yet again.

The stallion nodded in a fast paste after taking his eyes of her big round teats and looked at her smirking knowing face. They both knew where he was looking and thinking and see seemed to bask in the attention. He gulped and talked again.

"Who haven't! The ex- lover to Sleipnir. The alicorn of fertility and lust that couldn't get pregnant by him and after a while left him to find a stallion that could. She had been traveling around for centuries looking for a stallion to break her curse and get pregnant."

The alicorn was looking down at him with a lustful smile.

"Maybe that one is you stallion, well I can see that you are eager to try at least."

The stallion gulped and could feel his stallionhood throb again as it seems to grow harder and smack again against his underbelly as it was mentioned. He looked at her with a sheepish smile.

She seemed to coo a little at his eagerness. She took a step forward and leans her head downwards to take a closer look at his size and his par of full packed balls between his legs. he fidget a little at her examination. She licked her lips. and popped her head forward a little and give his length a quick lick and then removed her head from under his stomach. He gave a started yelp and a moan as she did. His member leaking some more precum into the ground. She giggled at his action.

"Do you believe yourself to be virile handsome?" She as she fluttered her eyelashes and slowly was walking around him in a teasing manner, her tail flicked at his muzzle or flank and he could see glimpse of her perfect plump marehood and tail plot as she did. He gulped before he stood stood to attention and nodded in a fast exited paste.

"Got two foals at home. Two healthy fillies." He said in a proud voice.

He stopped alicorn and seemed to think about it for a few moments, her wide backside just in front of him, he gulped and taking in her pleasant scent that was wafting of her as she flicked her tail. She then smiled at him with a more alluring smile.

"Well lets put that to a test them handsome, follow me."

The alicorn turned her head forward and walked away, the stallion eagerly followed after her. He looked up at her swaying jiggly ass-cheeks in a greedy fashion, taking in her fine sculptured tush, her plump and ready teardrop shaped equine marehood, her heavy swaying teats and her foal bearing flanks.

All thoughts about his wife, his foals and reason was out the window and only the eager chance to plant his seed inside this rumored alicorn mare.

He could see her marehood winking and her juices leak out and splat on the ground as she walked ahead of him, leaving a wet trail. The heavy musk of a mare finally registered in his mind,, she was in heat. It washed over him in waves as he walked behind her, making his stallionhood throb and leak precum some more, he was afraid he was going to cum right then and there as he was panting in desire.

'This will be so easy, She is reeking of her musky scent, signalling she is ready. Now I will not be the only one in my unit not getting a visit from the lady of fertility and lust. But I will be the one to put my foal inside her famous marehood and claim her.'

The alicorn and the stallions silhouettes disappear in the fog and their sounds getting more distant as they walk away into the night. 


	22. Chapter 12 part 2

/-/  
/ Chapter 12 Death and Life part 2 unedited / Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

Minosian-Awanish Border

The sounds of thunderous hooves and the clang of steel on steel ringed across the battle that was once an lush grassland now painted red. The screams of the dead and dying were around with prayers to the gods Human, Draconequus and Alicorn upon their lips. In the chaos of ruin bodies that litter the ground the battle still raged an ragged band of Centaurs led by an wingless Gryphon and an Centaur mare held their ground against Saddle Arabian ponies and their war-beasts Land Sharks strange dragon-like quadrupeds with stoned hinds instead of scales and an taste for flesh instead of jewels the biggest Land Sharks could easily tower over an full gowned Minotaur but the only advantage one over the beast was the fact Land Sharks are blind preferring the sense of smell thanks to their underground dens where sight was but useless and they fears fire and water. Yet the fact dose little to lighten the situation, Land sharks boulder their though the Centaur lines with ponies armed with bows brought up the rear shooting down those that survived beaning tramped down by the War-beasts. The Centaurs grimed in the face met the beasts and their masters like warriors slashing with sabers, lances and stomping on the smaller ponies with iron stubbed horseshoes while their leaders the wingless Gryphon danced an dance of wicked talons naked of any armor killed any in his path like an whirlwind of doom and the Centaur mare using her twisting horns rammed into the sides of the Land Sharks bathing the land in gore before crushing unlucky ponies heads under her hooves and spearing them with her trident. The Centaur band with their numbers being inferior to the attacking ponies knew that they would die long before the battle grew calm.

''41!'' called the Centaur mare wielding her trident like an staff parring the claws of an charging Land Shark '' looks like your buying the drinks tonight No-wing!''

''Fat chance Mari!'' Yelled the wingless Gryphon No-wings mauling another pony an young mare by the looks of her now very dead body '' Your not beating me! but for Edonia' sakes when these ponies will ever learn not to mess with our band''

''Maybe when they learn you'll grow your wings back!'' Joked Mari the Centaur skewing an long line of ponies '' that's make 47! your getting slow!'' she basically singed much the Gryphon's ire

'' I'll show you Slow mare!'' roared No-wing hacking limbs with his talons, ripping out throats with his break cutting down ponies left and right taking much of the stress off the failing Centaurian lines with increasing speeds.

Unfortunately for the small band for each pony that they felled two more took their place like an unyielding tide of woe. One by one the brave and valiant Centaurs met their end at the hooves of their pony kinsmen left where they had fallen broken for the reaper to take them the halls of the death. No-wing and his companion Mari stood tall among the ponies and the vanishing numbers of the Land Sharks screaming like wild animals hacking...slashing at every chance they could, only an very small number of their followers remained but soon that number was slain or dragged away in chains while the unlucky wounded were eaten alive by the fewer Land Sharks but still the Gryphon and his Centaur fought on blinded by rage an' tear with deathsongs on their lips in hopes that the gods would bless them with an merciful death or give them the strength to slay all of their enemies. But no such thing came to be they were too overwhelmed by the ponies and their chains binding the two leaders riding them of weapon and armor allowing the oppressed sun to beat down on their furred backs. With an shove and pull the two defeated leaders were herded to an tent where the leader of the ponies sat lightly sipping on Canterlotian tea watching as their followers were made slaves with Pongaea's brand, flinching at the screams of anguish as the ponies burned away what was once were cutie marks forever sealing the centaurs' fates as slaves.

''Ah what fine day for slaving wouldn't you agree rebel scum '' said the pony leader an light blue furred Sphinx in the noble's tongue

The two defeated leaders No-wing and Mari only spat at the slaver, hatred burning deep in their eyes, their handlers only tighten the chains round their necks threatening them with strangulation telling them to choose their next move wisely. Again the screams of their band rides the air carrying their pain and sorrow to Edonia's skies in kind. The Pony leader looks at the two in pity or what you call an slaver's pity before wiping away the evidence of deviance '' hmm I see '' whispered the Sphinx in though '' I suppose that your are right it's not an fine day when you are made an slave but that doesn't made we can't be civil about it eh''

''Civil? you are an slaver what you know of beaning civil? Ayen qiup raal Rohcia! ( Yours will be coming soon bastard) '' snarls No-wing in an fusion of common tongue and Ancient Avalonian with struggling with the chains adorned on his form.

'' My name is Blue-Scarlet of Concordia, what are yours?'' said Blue-Scarlet completely ignoring the wingless gryphon's words, if he even understood the old tongue he didn't show it.

'' I am Mari Kruch of the northern centaur band and my partner here is No-wing of Awan '' replied Mari who unlike her gryphon counterpart wasn't struggling with her chains, she instead was saving her strength for later, she had heard stories of Blue-Scarlet the Gentlepony slaver according the the story he was the last slaver sent into the Badlands after the Changeling Queen Chrysalis hunting her for years till he decided that Centaurs slaves would make him richer faster thanks to the black market for Centaur horns then Changeling slaves ever could. some of the stories mention that he'll torture centaurs to death if they disrespect him but if you are politic enough he may let you go free...hornless but free nevertheless.

'' Mari...my what an pretty name'' said the Sphinx pony smiling predatory grabbing the centaur hand lightly kissing it ''what an little filly like you doing way out here hmmm? perhaps this um...wingless Gryphon rouge stole you in the night?''

For the first time in her life Mari actually was scared of an pony, the look in the Gentlepony slaver made her whimper. Seeing the state his partner was in No-wing struggles with his chains grew forcing the handler to start coking the wingless Gryphon...Blue-Scarlet payed No-wing no attention as he made his lust known to the poor centaur mare with only an glance her handler force the centaur down to her knees the perfect height for an large Sphinx pony like himself. Rearing up on his hind legs while using his wings to keep his balance the slaver circled the downed mare mentally taking notes of her healthy body before pressing his hooves into her flesh...testing the softness of her mareish charms. The mare's whimpers grew louder at the unwanted touches as did the choking struggles of her partner, the slaver light heartily chuckles (mainly to himself) ''Good good this one would catch over two thousand bits alone I know of a many Nobles that would love of such an healthy centaur, red heads are in season and her fur is well taken care of and that white birthmark on this one's flank makes her all the most desirable...just need to be rid of that cloth covering her teats. why centaurs like to keep their teats uncomfortably bound I'll never know but don't worry my dear we get you in an nice warm bath and afterwards into my warm bed''

''Master!'' called an voice from outside of the tent in an panic

The Sphinx ignored the calls coming from outside of his tent, completely focused on the exotic light brown Centaur mare before him. Licking his lips he motion for the handler to nail down the chain of his ''new toy'' into the earth perhaps he will not sell her but keep her for himself but those horns had to go. Some Centaurs that were if lucky enough had a little training the magical arts of course they'll be no match for an unicorn in an duel but still magic was trick to deal with especially if you didn't have anti-magic items and didn't had an unicorn on hoof .

''Master!'' screamed one of the slavers outside

''WHAT! do you idiots see I'm trying to sample my new slaves! '' growled the less than gentlepony sounding Gentlepony slaver revealing his gruff sounding Concordian slaver accent.

An blood covered pony slaver limbs into the tent yet at the same time refused to enter the tent itself '' Master Blue-Scarlet! we're unde- '' the pony never finished the warning with an flash of gleaming steel, the head of the slaver pony landed on the ground with an loud thump

Fraxture's PoV

I stormed passed the camps gates with my sword taking slavers heads, despite my best efforts I came the the battle too late...many Centuars lay dead on the killing fields hornless. Of all the horned races (Minotaurs, Centaurs, Alicorns, Unicorns and Red horns) the act of taking horns is both heinous and unforgivable...the slavers rushed at me with hooked blades which my sword cut though like butter while others shot at me with arrows only for them to harmless tap against my armor. An Minotaurian seeker armor is enchanted with spells from both Changeling and Arachnaponies respectfully leave almost all missiles useless yet according to legend that were untold amounts of suites enchanted by the god themselves with the power to withstand an onslaught of dragons. With an flash my free hand pulled Faith from my back swinging the holy weapon taking ponies heads in conjuration with my sliver sword, one of the slavers unleash an Land shark from it's pin, the beast crushed ponies in it's rush to get me but with an quick flash Faith sink her teeth into the beast causes it to ram the cages holding branded Centaurs. Now free of their cage the Centaurs attack their former masters with iron studded shoes. that was the last straw for the slavers many abandoning the camp in order to save their own lives, the earlier battle had sapped much of their strength and numbers...ponies by nature are herd creatures always following the others they are strongest (and bravest) when the herd is swelled with numbers that is how they fight, numbers but if their numbers are low the easier their moral breaks. But there are some that go against this fact not many but some such as parents protecting their foals fortunately these ponies are slaver scum. I easily cut thought the routing slavers follow one green pony that was attempting to enter the main tent what I assumed to be the slaver leader tent.

I quickly cut down the pony before he could warn the leader and the other inhabitants but in so doing the headless body felled to the side pining the tent's flap open revealing an chained wingless Gryphon and an chained Centaur mare with the unwanted hooves of an light blue furred Sphinx on her. The Sphinx looked at me with his ear laid back submissively while hold an fish look on his muzzle, two other slavers were holding chains in their hooves controlling the bound Gryphon and Centaur, the Centaur mare was light brown with a white birth heart mark on her right flank while her mane was red an nice contrast to her blue eyes, I nearly drop my weapons at her beauty...Sweet Aronnos what an flower such as she doing out this far in Bullhorn Strait! Centaur country is to the south! the last Centaur Settlement was Bols-Nvo many miles away in order to travel to the Strait you had to go though Bols-Nvo. the Gryphon on the other hand seemed to be an normal Gryphon Tom minus being wingless but his talons are unusually long.

Immediately the slavers holding chains bolt ripping new doors into the tent abandoning their leader and freeing the bound Gryphon and Centaur. Now freed the Gryphon leaped at the Sphinx ripping him off of the Centaur sinking his talons into the ponies throat instantly killing him. The sounds battle on the outside fades as the last slavers were dispatched by the freed Centaurs, the chained Centaur mare rose to her hooves warping her arms around the mauling Gryphon weeping into his wingless back, the Gryphon removed himself from the mauled pony corpse. I looked to the sky with an smile with the hope in my heart that the gods are pleased with my holy duty before turning away from the freed couple and made my way out the encampment while the freed Centaurs covered in pony blood offed their thanks and oaths of fealty. Despite their offers I did not bound them to their words I am an Seeker I had no need for others to sever me I alone seek the hidden places of the gods and work to usher in the gods' return if they wanted to sever me then they should sever me well in returning to Centaur country and work to defend the true Avalonian kingdoms.

Whispering to Faith as I placed her on my back once again I heard the thunders of hooves behind me followed by the scratch of talons. I no move to confront them nor I showed any acknowledgement only an grunt and returned to the road to Equestria where I shall find my destiny.

Long-Fang mountains

Venhayia's PoV

With the power of winter to guide me, I quickly made my descent from the mountain that severed as my prison. The magic of frost and ice restored my long starved body...it will take time before I regained my former strength but with winter coming in four short weeks I should be fully restored both magical and physical but of course the magic could done nothing for my wing the wound was definitely too old for magic to regrown the wing. I'll be grounded for the rest of my divine life...it was an fair punishment in my mind, I let Sleipnir live all those years ago back on Epona if I had let him die then Faust would been mine much sooner, Aronnos and the other humans would of lived the Titan and Windigo wars won't never come to be ...Luna wouldn't had suffered as she did...because one act of pity I had doomed the entire pantheon and my friends to their currant state. Sleipnir I'm coming for you I will correct the mistake so long ago I swear it... Mother Epona was right about you! she knew of the hatred in your heart and soul and for my lenience the ponies and our home was ruined in return.

Calling upon winter's magic I slowly increased my speed leaving icicles of sweat and winter's gales in my wake, not stooping for anything or so I thought. In my haste I shoot passing sleeping Draconian villages that was more still then the morning drew in an cold winter's morning. At first I though nothing of the seemly dead villages but as I galloped I could but help to wonder why those towns seemed so dead? Winter was far away and given day of day meant that the villages should be teaming with life but there was nothing no foal's cry, no stallions at work nor play, no mares out and about I felt an hard lump in my stomach at the sights it was deathly...too dead...Something was wrong.

With speed that would even make my sister Hel blush I stopped my gallop at what I mused to be the last village on this side of Long-Fangs. I carefully and warily enter the silent village, I remember the very few dragons that severed the humans during the Titan war, big and powerful creatures their were but friendly enough...as long you didn't touch their hoard that is. And thanks to my time on ice I didn't know what to expect from them now yet as I walk though the village I quickly noticed that everything was in disrepair like the village had been dead for years, any sign of life this village was long gone but an distinct low whispering could be heard among the wind.

''Go away''

I snorted at the whispers telling an god to go away or what to do isn't something to do. it's always best to leave gods to do their works as we mostly leave the mortals to do theirs...most of the time. Ignoring the whispering like an god should I continued to explode the town checking each home looking for any clue that could lead me to my quest of learning what had happen here and still I found nothing to explain why...the village was attack nor abandon the little I did found all pointed to dragons that lived here were having an day in normal village life. when I was about to enter the last house in the village the whispering grew louder much louder refusing to be ignored. The voices growing cruel and nasty it was clear whatever it was it wanted me out of the village.

''GET OUTGET OUTGET OUT ''

I smirked at the whispering like an colt during the winter festival ''Come on out, I know that your there...sister''

An blood red Alicorn mare with a short earthy brown mane dress in long flowing dress that hug her body tightly showing off her feminine curves steps out the deathly shadows of the village. Behind her stood her children lurking in the shadows hissing at other...Hel the warden of the underworld and Alicorn goddess of the dead, mother of demons smiled wickedly at my scrawny form, flashing long venomous fangs '' Hello Venhayia, my dear baby brother what you doing out of your cell?'' she says sweetly my smirk weakens a little at her tone voice...she only uses that tone of voice when she was displeased by judging just how sweet it sound she was very displeased. Hel is the one goddess that I feared...our relationship was always on bad terms, Noveria the Alicorn of fire was the only one that could keep her in check after Faust.

''Hm, I see that you still remembered me after all these years'' I chimed my weakness obliviously showing both in my voice and body. If Hel is on Sleipnir's side and I know she is, she'll definitely see to it that I was trapped in my ice once again '' What have you done here Hel? I know that you never leave Tartarus unless you wanted something or rather somepony here in the mortal realm''

''Oh you know the usual baby brother '' said Hel taking an moment to admire my weaken form before licking her hoof much like an Catji would do after having an meal of flesh ''chasing escapees from my prisons, resealing the enemies of the Pantheon back where they came, making sure Dragon king Skyrim kept his end of the bargain with our master Sleipnir.''

''Master? since when that son of an Windigo was your master sister? '' I said cutting my eyes at the mare, it seems that I was right Sleipnir did struck an deal with Skyrim but the question is what kind of deal? what could had Sleipnir offer the dragons that would lead to them abandoning the humans outside of the hundred moonstar dragons that went against Grand Draconic Empire stance of neutrality. What ever is was it seems it left an yoke on the dragon king's neck...an yoke that Sleipnir was making use of.

''I'm sorry brother but visiting hours are over '' growled Hel her horn glowing sickly pale green, her children giggled darkly with glee as they joined their mother at her side, twisted forms of ponies pawed at her asking for permission to attack me, despite of my state I found myself calling upon the winter's wrath as Frost-bringer forms in my hooves thirsting for blood ''time for you to go back to sleep!''  
'' you forgotten one thing Hel'' I called rearing up on my weaken legs with my horn glowing like an lone lantern in the darkness my blade roared along with my horn sounding it's defiance to the sky '' you cant hold the WINTER!''

The Continent of Gaea The Orc Realm of Orciemia The Orcish Capital City of Tir-Na-Nog

Kren PoV

From where I stood in the door way to the throne room, I watched as Iskia and Nar-Thosik slowly cancel the combative spells in their hands both surprised of my being here, Togul sat there in his chair with an great Orcish gentle smile...there only a few orcs that could pull that kind of smile off...Togul is one of the orcs that can't pull it off without giving people nightmares but his sisters Vryn and Gwendolen and his parents could. I had spent years living among the orcs ever since Alkeyore left me with the old Warchief care as his ward, over the years I grew very close with Kongul and his wife Serra and also their orc brood Togul; Null; Vryn and Gwendolen so much so we became an family of our own. I may be human by birth but now I was more orc than human. I knew from his eyes that Togul was very worried such is the life of being Warchief but this was different my ears couldn't believe that Alkeyore was gone... he's alive he has too be! no Alvae dammed Dahirm-hal killed him...he's- he's please don't let him die too...

''Is it true brother Togul...is-is he gone?'' I asked no begged of my Warchief, the orc looks at me regretfully and shakes his head as he rose from his seat, both Iskia and Nar-Thosik look away unable to bare my graze...

''No'' I said in an shakily voice sinking to my knees defeated...Alkeyore the one who saved me for the Tahuains...Alkeyore the one who taught me magic...my-my- tears was blinding me as my voice cracks ''No...no...no not him not him too.''

I felt strong orcish clawed hands embrace me gently and carefully so not to maul me, immediately my hands shoot out and pushed Togul away from me as I turned and ran down the hall leaving the Warchief and the other rulers behind weeping all the while. I didn't cared who saw my tears as I stormed down the corridors, I was in pain and sorrow the orcs are an proud races many would see my tears as weakness but if they knew if I knew then they would look pass my tears...I was in mourning anyone could see it. Strength was the orcish way of life and it took an strong man to admit he was mourning... as I ran I could hear the clings of the guards amour as they prepared the city for an siege, I heard everything the Dahirm-hal, the count of twelve, the coming attack I heard every word. Alkeyore why? why you have to die? can't you see that without you Gaea is doomed, no...no...NO your alive...yes your alive just in hiding awaiting to strike from the shadows. I know that you're alive...somewhere, I can feel it in my soul.

I continued running in halls till I found myself in the private royal living quarters, the halls of Kongul, Serra and the rest of our family. The history of the Warchiefs and Orciemia herself adored the walls in the Orcish tongue Urir...this had always been one of my favorite places in Tir-Na-Nog I could just spend hours reading the walls they spoke of the Emblem isles the birth place of the orcs and it's ruin; the orc-elf wars and the later Orc- Beron wars...Tydorel's rise and fall...the entire history of Gaea was sketched into these walls but now I couldn't bare to look at them...it wasn't right nothing had changed Gaea is an cruel and bloodily land that took and took till there's no more to give, it was Alkeyore's dream to free Gaea and her people of the curse Tydorel and the old hatreds had set upon us...to finally destroy the fallen realms for once and for all, to reunite with the rest of the continent and the other surviving Gaeaish nations that the fallen realms had cut off from the Twelve Kingdoms for the last eight thousands years. Now that dream is lost...the land is once more at war and the only one that could have calmed the fighting is gone, betrayed by an Dahirm-hal... Soon the world will know the toll.

''Kren? sweetie what's wrong '' said an warm motherly voice...an voice that I came to find comfort in. Wiping away my tears I found Serra, Kongul, their youngest daughter Gwendolen staring at me with worry in their yellow eyes. Both Kongul and Serra were dressed in rich blues and browns while Gwendolen wore an yellow sun dress with an picnic basket in her hands and an large blush upon her face. Kongul was an large old orc more older than any orc had the right to be but he was still an great warrior that put many of his own to shame yet he was very kind like Serra but just like any orc he loved to fight if he wanted to he could easily become Warchief again.

Both Serra and Gwendolen were gorgeous orc women, like most she-orcs they were stronger than any human woman yet had the grace of Elves and Fairies...I always found that to be extremely strange the orcmen were everything you though when you hear the word orc...green most of the time; passion for fighting; big; sometimes misshapen; smelly, brutal but the she-orcs...easily counted among the most beautiful women in Gaea. Again unlike Human women she-orcs are not soft and dainty, they love to fight as much as the orcmen. Another difference between old Warchief and his wife is that Serra is more levelheaded than Kongul and the one been seen at the diplomat table for the most part rather than her husband, Kongul would rather have a blade in his hand and a battle to be fought rather than battle with words. Kongul is the sword, Serra is the shield of the orcs. Togul was an perfect fusion of the two savvy with an sword and twister of words, Null when he was alive was the shaman of the family, sly and wise and quick to share his wisdom and very dry jokes.

Vryn was an she-orc of honor and rules perhaps not as skilled as Togul was with an blade but she had something about her that made men want to follow her. Gwendolen being only seventeen she was the youngest of the four and the one who was well, the most romantic she adored the arts of love and song...it was known throughout the kingdom that she was madly in love with me which I couldn't understand why, not only I was ten years her senior and I was human not an orc...what she saw in me I didn't know yet as Serra told me the heart wants what the hearts wants and love had no age if gods could find love why shouldn't mortals.

But it didn't help that fact at the time that she was waving her heavy battle axe near to make the point that I should give Gwen an chance and not to break her heart or hurt her or try to use her. I thought Kongul was the rash one...at least she isn't of age yet.

Lunging quickly I warped my shaky arms round the older she-orc tightly as I began once again weep but this time into her shoulder. if I surprised the orcs I didn't really know...it took a lot to catch an orc off his/her guard. I felt Serra return the embrace whispering comforting words into my ears. Gwendolen also joins in the embrace still with an blush but an lighter one her worry overruling her romantic attentions towards me...she is a really sweet girl any orc (or human in my case) would be lucky to have her as both wife and lover.

'' What troubles you my boy? said the old Warchief placing an heavy hand on my back, Kongul isn't really one for emotions but the jester spoke of much.

'' Orc Father! Orc Mother!- sob- he's dead! sob Alkeyore has met his end of the hand of Dahirm-hal Teigue! '' I wailed my voice cracking as I uttered the words. I hear grasps of shock coming from my orc family it was understandable Alkeyore have...had an close relationship with them just as did I after all the orcs were the only one he trusted me with. Alkeyore had too many enemies to raise me after saving me from the Tahuians but he did taught me of both of our tribe the Rohnirians and how to use my stigma, the Yggdrasill stigma...the mark of life.

''What!? The Shadow Devil fallen!? '' exclaims Kongul his guttural voice almost roared between shock and disbelief,'' Kren prepare the army, we'll hunt that Dahirm-hal like the beast it is! Serra where's my hammer! Blood of an orc brother has been spilled I intent to collect on which is due! That Dahirm-hal shall pay with it's life!''

''Husband'' Serra hissed at the bigger orc. '' The time for hunting shall come later, now we need to see to Kren he has need of familiar faces, Gwendolen go get your sister...and inform the shamans we have an funeral on our clawed hands.''

Gwendolen wanted to argue, no doubt wanting to stay at my side but an look from the older orcs sent her scurrying down the halls. What felt like hours passed as I languished in the arms of my orc family, my eyes burned from the lack of tears and my voice grew horse but that didn't count the fact that I stained Serra's dress or Kongul obviously feeling awkward. I ended the embrace dry my tears I and look up into Serra beastly yellow eyes that was looking at me gently and with kindness just as I remember from when I first met her.

Tilting my head towards the sky to offer the ancients an pray I then instantly saw the gleam of an flying dagger in the shadows of the ceiling...heading right for the she-orc I knew as my mother. Before the knife found it's mark I shoved Serra out of the way surprising the she-orc while taking the blade to the shoulder from the ceiling an three-arm goblin-like Tahuian leaped on to me with the intent of killing me for causing it to miss it's taught without the time to form an spell nor an weapon of my own instinctively I felled back on orc combat training Kongul had given me and fought the Tahuain with equal fury until the bigger Orc forcefully ripped the assassin from me crushing the smaller Tahuian's arms causing it to let out an unearthly shriek. At the shriek I felted the blade in my shoulder burn white hot causing me to double over,if I remember right this type of Tahuain hailed from the clan of Nane who was renowned for assassinating Wizards meaning if I had my magic then it would of done me little good. As I suffered under the burning pain, the Tahuian escaped the bigger Orc's claws at the cost of one it's arms only to meet Serra own claws slicing the assassin's face. The assassin didn't last long between the two Orcs with it's dying breath I hear it utter the words ''Ninola erin eros rohu tore joh''. (To the lands beyond the veil I banish you)

Then I only knew Darkness.

Canterlot city Blueblood Manor

Blueblood PoV

Siting at in an secret chamber under my manor that also that made up my personal office, I felt my eyes cut at the reports that lay before me in hoof reach each one was worse and worse...the first report consist of an number of my ''contacts'' had been found dead, captured and enslaved or simply vanish into thin air Fancy Pants' goons had been very busy indeed...it all points to the fact that there was an mole in my spy ring but the question is Who? there were many questionable gentleponies in my and Auntie's employ it could be an lone wolf or entire group that tipped Fancy and that prench witch Fleur de Lis. it would take years before the heat on the street dies down enough for them to slip up allowing us to finally to catch them. Argh Celestia, Luna, FATHER damn it! everytime it seems I have one step ahead on that slaver he slips though my hooves...despite all the evidents I had on him nothing sticks...is every last Judge in this country in Fancy's payroll?! Aunties won't even get an chance at him at this rate! the Council of Nobles will see to that high ranking noble like Fancy pants would not enter any royal courts if Celestia Luna or Twilight was the judge no it would be one of thier's that would run it, giving Fancy and his allies no true trial turning everything into an farce. The other report is frighting the heads of every pony herd (or breed) were coming to Canterlot for an meeting with the Princess by Pegasus carriage , this is very bad with both Celestia and Luna gone it left very unexperienced Twilight alone in an room full of some of the most important and powerful ponies in Equestria it will be up to me to ensure that she not only survives the meeting but to keep her from falling Fancy's hooves...thanks to one Miss Moondancer we know of his plans to enslave an alicorn mare to breed gods and goddess that are controlled by the Nobility thus giving the mastery of Avalon to them. Luna was the prime taught due to her past, the fact she was still not fully caught up with the modern world and the fact if she went missing nopony would care...Tartarus the entire city was celebrating that fact she was gone which also led to the last report...half of the entire solar guard core let out of the word of Alkeyore existence thus giving the rest of Avalon the news of an human being found. My spies in Minos, Awan, Saddle Arabia, the Crystal Empire, Concordia and Tanslymaneia had confirmed the rumors had reach the ears of both the rulers and the people but that didn't count for the other nations if seven nations actively knew then so did the rest or were about to learn of Alkeyore Blood-raven from the others .

Sighing my hoof does an facehoof before slowly galling down my face...this would be my great test. Protecting Twilight from the nobility which may led to my revelation as an spy for Celestia to the young Alicorn and/or the nobility I worked so hard to invigilate; hunting down slavers AND keeping war from trying to break out while staring down the gods themselves...I'm only an godling my divinity has yet to awaken and I'm already having to fight against the will of the Pantheon. I would be a fool to take on this alone it seems that it's time to call my best ponies Moondancer, Trixie Lulumoon, Sweet Nights a.k.a Nightingale squad and Hotshot, Red Rose, Lighting Dust a.k.a Dreadwings squad finally Braburn, Vanguard and Ironheart a.k.a Desert storm squad. hmm Nightingale is stationed here in Canterlot meaning they'll would be ready for orders immediately Moondaner and Trixie are both high level Unicorn magi they would be well fitting to watch over Twilight when I am needed elsewhere and since Canterlot is an unicorn dominated city all the more advantage but Sweet Nights is an bat-pony Canterlot is an ill fit for her but her skills are sorrowfully needed specifically when the herd heads arrive. The Dreadwings an predominated Pegasus team perfectly fitted for cities such as Cloudsdale (where they were currently station) again an ill fit for an unicorn city but their mobility quickly overcomes the ill fit opening new ways to track Fancy's movements and for informative reports. Unfortunately Desert storm are busy in the south watching over the Buffalo tribes, it would take them way too long to fall back to Canterlot and they're still needed to uncover Merlin's Pass the sole route into Equestria from The Badlands behind the Buffalo-Concordian lines nopony had ever found it only the changelings knew the route that much is evident thanks to the changeling invasion a few years ago, the Earth pony team would be prefect for skirmishes with Fancy's goons and making cover for the other teams. Changelings...the most demonized race in all of Avalon why? Why they are so treated as much? They are much of an enigma even to me, the only thing I knew about them that somewhere in Equestria lies the ruins of the old Changeling Kingdom...Eraidor, there was no books nor scrolls that mention that name as if all mention to it was eased from history why? what are ponies so afraid of? why there was so much hatred? if there was any reasoning as to the demonetization of one single race it had been long lost even Auntie Celestia hates them she'll forgive Discord for his wrong doings, offering friendship and friendship to all creatures, believe that everypony deserves redemption yet she can't seem to anything about the situation with the Changeling people or is it that she doesn't want too?. Eraidor...it was from an dying Changeling that I learn of that word was else could it mean? Ancient Avalon words always have hidden meaning to them what dose it mean?

We'll have to do with Nightingale and Dreadwings for now until the the city had recovered. The one good thing that came from Alkeyore's attack was the fact it will hurt Fancy's profits and slow the slave trade in Equestria for sometime. perhaps if we're lucky this will would open an chance to catch him, he lost a lot of bits and where ever he keeps his slaves is full he would looking to find a way to get them out of the city if he was going to recovered the lost bits but the question is how he got them in the city in the first place and how he moves them without beaning noticed? My time looking into the guard was enlightening Celestia was right in her assumptions there was an large Pro-pony influence within it. At first is wasn't out in open to persay but the barracks were another story...tons of Pro-pony books littered the place, many illegal to even to own such as ''Ponies the master race''; ''Obey the hoof''; The Alicorn's blacklist''; '' The songs of hoof and wing ''; It's them or us! the true story of the Titan war; ''the idea of an Pony Avalon.'' There were too many for them to be just confiscations...they were all well read and worn who ever place them there intended for the guards to use them.

''Life seem to be getting dangerous in Canterlot.'' I said aloud to myself lightening my horn burning the reports ensuring that nopony could ever learn of my true role in Auntie Celestia's court. The magical fire burn the reports till there was nothing left not even ash, '' it seems I have my work out for me''

''Aye that you do Ghost''

That...voice

Count Vlad Von-Crow

Alkeyore's PoV

''Caldorel! what the meaning of this! I never gave you control! '' I roared in the shadows of my mind immediately the twisted equine form of the Arch-demon Caldorel forms before me, the great fel-unicorn grazed at me with ancient and cruel eyes. Caldorel the former king of Gaea's Unicorns and lord of the enchanted realms, one of the seven of Arch-demons...Tydorel's generals it had had been said that Caldorel was the first of the ancient kings to be''remade'' by the Demon King and was the instrument to the extinction of the Gaeaish Unicorn those who did survive became the Fel-unicorns of the Fallen Realms. It had been an long time since the last time I had came face to face with him, the first time was when the Hades first activated...when our souls were fused into one being.

''Master, the Hades is trying to break the seals we have place on it...I am doing only what I was intended to do keeping us free of it's control, lessening it's curse unless you want to finally give up this foolish quest of yours.''

''No Caldorel I will not, my destiny is MY own and I will not allow some stigma nor you to force me into betraying everything I ever stood for'' I growled defiantly

''Alkeyore don't make me laugh you are an Nephilim the child of darkness and light...holy and unholy, in the end you will help your true father and free him from his slumber...what you stand for is an fool's dream even now the Hades wishes for you take your rightful place at his side you know this. Darkness had shown you the truth... forget these lies you, Artemis and Dust had told yourself they will account for nothing. Embrace what you really are Alkeyore the Fallen King of the Nephilim, he who shall cloak the world in shadows ''

'' And why I should trust the words of an demon...BE GONE FROM THIS PLACE'' I said the the true form of my stigma burning in my eyes forcing Caldorel to go back into the depths where he belongs. With the Fel-unicorn gone I could feel the Hades trying to break it's chains but the magic within them is far beyond it's power...Caldorel is wrong I am an Rohnirian I kneel to no one much less then creature like himself nor to the influence of my own magic I am the master of the dark arts am I not. Again the name Artemis has appeared what dose the she-fairy have to do with this? By the Darkness that dwells in the night why can't I remember who that fairy is! She know me somehow and Caldorel know of her...it left too many questions to my already long list of questions, Alvae's love I hope that demon didn't anything while controlling my body...an familiar dark growling reached my ears, an growl that haunted my dreams for years...the growl of an hell hound. the one beast I feared most hell hounds are unkillable...destroy one and that one will become two kill that two then four shall rise, powerful in the arts of fire and shadow even master level Pryomancers and shadowmancers could not hope to defeat them and what worse not only having the power to instantly kill by looking one in the eye three times they send most of their time unseen if they shown themselves it only because they want you to see them.

My eyes glance about the room noticing the still forms of Celestia, Discord, Luna and the girls I didn't need my magic to tell me that they're unconscious pass them the room dark with hell hounds in the shadows surrounding us waiting for someone to make the wrong move I knew they wouldn't try anything as long as I'm here yet I quickly called upon my stigma and forged an protective shield. it wouldn't keep them out indefinitely but it would slow them down while I thought up an plan since it was clear that the Hell hounds are here then we were on longer not in Avalon nor Gaea...we are in the Domain of Master Dust, the Hell hounds are his creations but how we happen upon his domain? Only Dust and his students could enter this place...He would not be pleased to see the company I undoubtedly had with me Jester may find this humorous but Alpha would want them and me dead. ''Best to trend lightly ...'' I mused to myself while casting an memory spell to relive the events that may tell me what the demon did...

Show me the times that had pass Darkness show me your Truth Show me what I seek

Memory sequence '' An heart that is poisoned by hatred who whispers sweet promises to the desperate and unfortunate only to relished in false promise and anguish a Alicorn of gold but is hollowed by his hatred ... a shadow that dances with powers beyond the eyes of mortals deals that are made by a wicked and foul smile...blood of the innocence upon their hooves forever staining their souls. will they make the choice with their hearts or will they burn in hell fire. I hear the demon utter in a fusion of his and my own voice unnerving the others. I could see the embers of life burning usually bright in those round me Nightmare was frighten beyond measure. True the demons words two tainted souls were calmly trotting to us, Discord also knew of the encroaching beings.

''Alkeyore?'' I hear both Luna and Celestia say worry and confusion in their voices

'' Celestia this place is not safe...structure will not hold the weight of the coming battle, the combined magical strength of the tainted is alarming Luna and the girls are in danger to my oath I shall hold...best course of action is to use the advanced version of the Shadow Step spell...if we stay and fight lives will be lost Discord you know of whom is coming... we may survive the attack but the foals are not in the shape for the battle... the demon said in monotone voice using my wisdom and working according to my last mental wishes before he took over, using the spells I had ready to be casted.

''Foals?'' asked Celestia mouth gap '' Luna what foals? What did he do?

''Alkeyore speaks of my d-d-daughter Nightmare moon and an Kirin he saved from an troop of Gryphons'' Luna says while her hoof touches me in attempt to shake me out of the demon's control ''but is not the time nor place to explain Sister, Sleipnir is on his way...

the Demon interrupts Luna in mid-sentence ''Luna Friend we must hurry! the spell is set it will take us to an safe place. you, the girls nor Celestia and Discord be able to stand against Sleipnir and the Dahirm-hal, I'll get us out of here...

Strange that didn't sound like Caldorel, is something affecting the demon? what in this land could have such an affect on the demon perhaps it's the Hades but the Hades shouldn't be able to do that Hades power is over spirits and the darker aspects of magic, demons maybe be an type of spirit but no necromancer had ever attempted to control one. This gives me an bad feeling.

''Alkeyore what is Dahirm-hal?'' asked Discord with an gleam in his eyes, an gleam that made the demon nervous...strange. '' I have fought Sleipnir before but you are right the girls are not strong enough to stand against him.''

'' I'll explain later, we must leave NOW said the demon before Celestia's eyes harden remembering what they original came here for.

''Discord use your magic to hold Alkeyore'' said Celestia with her horn a glow, taking an an step forward '' I'll teleport Luna and the foals back to Canterlot faraway from him.''

''Sister!'' growled Luna coming to my defense her own horn glowing with magic '' have you not heeded Alkeyore's words, this is not the time! I chose to leave Canterlot with Alkeyore out of my own free will.''

The demon eyes look passed Celestia and Discord staring at the beast touching their minds telling them to leave this place...they refused to leave wishing to do their duty to both Grimmnjor and Moonlit by slowing down the golden Alicorn and his followers buying us time to flee. for they bravery the demon gave them the locations of the defensive magical traps and light enchantments to their natural weapons all to ensure that they survive the coming encounter. All the while my soon to be traveling companions continue to argue Celestia wished for us to return to Canterlot in order to ''rebuild'' their relationship, to convince Equestria that Luna was still a part of the kingdom and to properly raise the fillies while Discord attempted to share his chaotic wisdom and remind Celestia not only her father was coming (and may attempt to kill me) but any words she had for me could wait till later. Luna despite our spat earlier remain at my defense almost forgetting our heated words again I and the Demon question her sudden change from standing against us and my magics to now defending us.

An golden Alicorn and an smaller steel grey unicorn enters the room silencing the bickering gods, he's single eyes meets mine and his eye-patch burns away magical fire revealing an long scar running over an ruin eye almost touching the twin hammer mark on his fore-head. The symbol itself almost looked like an Ernian crest yet not one I knew of, the Ernians used very few crests those that they did use tend to be only for the higher clans. As soon the our eyes met the two beast attacked the new comers as my spell activated causing for me and the others to swallowed up by the shadows vanishing from sight.

End Memory sequence

I hummed in thought watching the memory replay itself burning away an proposition of my magic while strengthening the shield. The Golden Alicorn must of been Sleipnir base off of the magical strength I sensed pouring off of him, he was powerful perhaps an master level mage but I couldn't tell of which school he processed, his magic felt like no school I had encounter before...it maybe prove difficult to counter if I remained to fight him yet that unicorn with him was another story he was definitely an mid-tier Dahirm-hal sense his body had show no demonic mutations. But that didn't mean he wasn't weak no it only shown that he had strong will and with being an Ghostdancer stylist meant our battle would be destructed. Escaping was the wisest course of action, just as the demon said the others were no match yet how did he knew of the emergency teleport spell to the Domain of Dust? That was an question question for later.

''Hell Hounds!'' I called out to the unseen shadows uncaring if my shout disturbed my sleeping companions '' go forward and inform Dust that I had returned...with company we have need of food and rest for our journey was long.''

If the hounds heed my request I did not know, they remain unseen even to the eyes of an Fairy, my necromanic eyes barely informed me of their presents if they wanted me died then they would of already done it. As if by fate's hand or plain rotten luck Celestia was the first one to regain conscious shaken but conscious she like an new born looked about the room with wide and unsure eyes if as she couldn't remember how she came upon this room until her eyes landed on me instantly remembering her horn glowed brightly with an strong light spell reveling the ancient grandiose stone room filled with long forgotten relics and books. hmm it seems that we're in one of Dust libraries...it won't be wise to allow the others to read the pages that dwell here, there are things that they must not know of in this room.

"I wouldn't do that Celestia'' I warned while crossing my legs in an mediational proposition.

''Or what'' she says thought gritted teeth her hoof stepping over Luna and the fillies protectively.

''Cause I'm the only one that keeping all of us alive'' I replied sharply glaring at the white mare '' If you wise and the powerful Alicorn mage as Luna said you are then you should of noticed that I had set up an shield over us...''

She quickly glance over the room just now noticing the shadowy orb that linger around us and the ghost-like movements in the dark corners of the room '' W-Where are we?...this isn't the castle''

''We are in the Domain of Dust far from Avalon and Gaea'' I informed the white Alicorn before changing the subject before she had time to ask questions '' do you sense them Celestia? the unseen shadows in the room?

''Yes What a- ''

''Their called Hell hounds, creatures of shadows and flames created for the purpose to hunt and kill Entities or beings with significant power'' I interrupted the white mare ''the only reason why their not attacking is because I am here, they are the servants of my greatest friend and ally Dust the Wanderer...they wouldn't harm me and in turn they won't harm you and other as long you stay at my side.''

''What happen back there Alkeyore? why your eyes and voice change?'' asked Celestia the light on her horn shimming down

'' That my dear is an discussion for when you earn the right to hold such an discussion'' the firmness in my tone said I didn't want to talk about it and I'm not going to so drop it. '' But I will tell you this, I saved our lives while you were blind by worry for Luna and hatred for me which is understandable for you are an white mage while I'm an black mage. But now since we have some time until the others awaken or Dust comes for us...we need to have an discussion you and I.''

'' We having nothing to discuss'' snapped Celestia '' Luna and the fillies are coming home with me and far away from the likes of you''

''And that's where you are wrong Celestia'' I said while my stigma shows in itself one of my eyes turning the eye from amber to sliver with the ghostly pale blue flare licked in the said eye's corners. Celestia visibly finches at the sight of my stigma, I could taste the fear coming off of her '' We have much to speak about, first you dissuaded my wishes to wait on reuniting with your sister and daughter I can understand your need to be with them...to help guide them though this new path I know deep down in your heart you truly care for them but this is not the way nor the time you cant force them to go with you especially to an place such as Canterlot too much bad blood and their had not yet heal they need time to bond and restore any chance of an mother-daughter relationship.''

Celestia made motions to interrupt me I quickly stop an stop to that course of thinking by allowing my other normal eye to turn silver and glared at her. '' No Celestia listen to my words for you especially need to hear them, you can speak when I'm done. Now where was I...oh yes, Second Nightmare and the other filly Moonlit has accept me as their master in the arcane arts, Nightmare is an very special filly she is an Niflheim-numunian an mage that is born into the darker aspects of magic such as myself, she needs to learn how to control her dark powers without my teachings she will fall victim to the darker influences of our people's magic becoming like the dark mages you undoubtedly met before I intend on keeping that from happening I had seen too many good mages fall due to an lack of proper teachings and I will not allow another to fall as King of the Dark Magi it is my duty to protect her and to ensure she lives in peace. Third and more importantly Avalon is in grave danger your father had an Dahirm-hal, an demon mage at his side I will say no more of this subject for you need to gather the rulers of Avalon only together will Avalon able to withstand the Dahirm-hal threat I had fought them many times and I will share my knowledge of the abominations when the rulers are gathered.''

''You expected me to believe that Nightmare is this Ni-Ni-Nif- '' Celestia stuttered her tongue not taking an liking to the unfamiliar term '' that she must learn black magic? how am I to believe this?''

''Have I not been truthful with you Celestia? had I not inform you that you had an daughter in the first place and that the Gryphons were stocking the woodlands? you should have faith in me for magic works as magic does there no need for you to believe me only that she your foal knows of the joys of life.'' I said wisdom and truth in my words, I knew that Celestia wasn't going to take my words to heart but I had to try to make her see.

''Says the Dark mage who set cities to the blade, killer of thousands'' said Celestia her face set in stone with her own naive beliefs '' so tell me King of the Dark magi when did you forsook the ways of Harmony and peac-

I laugh heartily at the white mare '' Hahahaa henhen Celestia I am an Gaeaish we could care less for harmony...Peace...peace that's only fool's dream in Gaea peace has no MEANING! I snarled like an wild beast ripping open my robes showing her the uncountable scars that made their home in my flesh, '' We Gaeaish have been at war so long we live for it, eight thousands years of endless war upon the enemies of existence itself and each other so no I haven't forsook peace it was long dead before I came into being. You may think me as an monster Celestia but I know of many who much darker much crueler beings who will slaughter entire races at an whim for I have fought against them ''

Celestia eyes widened at the sight of my battered body...the sight of the scars may had been too much for her to bare due to her accursed naivety of could she rule an kingdom for a thousand years if she was this naive? true an mystery. She reached out with an hoof to touch them perhaps with the hope that their weren't real but she couldn't bring herself to touch me her hoof only hovered inches away before pull back. With an harsh yank I forcefully made her feel my scars. her hoof was soft...soft then equine had any right or reason to be at first she shuddered at the feel of the countless scars but as she touch them more the wider her eye grew and hoof softy brushed along them.

''Scars...so many scars'' I hear her whispered under her voice '' Alkeyore what did they did to you? These scars...''

''...were earn by doing what was right'' I finished looking into her eyes my own returned to the amber I was born with ''just as I had always had done.''  



	23. Chapter 12 part 3

/-/  
/ Chapter 12 Death and Life part 3 unedited / Story: A wizard's tale/ by Lord Despair/-/

The Badlands The Main Changeling Encampment ''The Throne room''

Chrysalis's PoV

From the makeshift dark chitin throne my eyes harden looking down at the group of Changeling nobles kneeling before me. One didn't need the ability to sense emotions coming from them to see their arrogance or the disdain for me it was clear as day and only because of their positions with the other scattered changeling clans and their sizable resources and warriors was the only reason that I had to ''deal'' with them.

All that matters is the size of the clan, the powerful image. The other clans would see it as a clear weakness if I don't have many clans under my banner and without a doubt the other queens would attempt to steal my birth right one way or another. Me being the rightful heir to the brass throne after my mother.

'I must keep the other queens in line even if it meant I had to bow my head a little and seems to hold this nobles in high esteem and listen to their "demands" for my continued cooperation.'

I let my thoughts drift a little more deeper about the subject.

'Why mother didn't just killed them or left them in the wastelands to die I will never know? She killed so many good changelings during her madness but she left this greedy controlling lot too me... '

'Sigh..'

'Mother this must be your way of repaying me for killing you.'

I felt an burst of remorse strike hard upon my heart at the memory. But I have been telling myself that it have been for the best. She was getting more insane as time gone by. If it had continued she would have crippled the clan beyond repair. So it was with a heavy heart I had to do what I did.

'At least it was a quick death...'

An quick glance to the side of my throne towards the stone face expression of my older brother Razorhoof only made it worse for even thinking about the murderous mare.

''My Queen...'' said Lady Spider, the "leader" sitting in the front of those so called Changeling noble jackals. Her voice sweet in the air no doubt attempting to lure me into an false sense of sincerity. Always present to her sides are her two "pets"sitting on their haunches.

Two ponies, a stallion and a mare, dressed in rather black or dark bindings, blindfolds and mouth gags. She was pretty known to be a dominatrix and loved to "break" and mold ponies to serve her fetish tastes. She one in a while will be seen with a new set, just like fashion dresses she will get tired of the ones she had and discard them on a whim. The low humming was heard from them and seeing the pair muffled moans I could see that the stallion had his hard stallionhood pointing straight up and on it was a magic vibrating cocksleeve that and the mare had a big magic vibrating dildo stuck inside her leaking marehood. I also noted that the mare was heavy pregnant, her big teats that was seen under her pregnant belly leaking milk onto the dark floor.

'No doubt she is caring somepony else foals, either it be an pony stallion or a changeling.' I thought before taking a closer look at them.

This time it seems to be a minor pony noble married pair from manehattan.

'Something fruit related name... Clementine.. Oranges... Something like that.'

Like always drone infiltrators have relapsed the real ones seen here.

Then I heard the stallion gave a low moan and suddenly he went rigid and he came right there.

I could see him shooting his load right up in the air and letting it rain down on the floor.

My muzzle shushed up a little in displeasure but Lady Spider just smirked and put a hoof on the stallions head and petted him and leaned in to whisper her sweet words of approval that he was a good pet.

I removed my gaze from the her and look over the rest again and thinking about how it came to be with that this pack of carrions was still here. The Changeling nobles may work to restore the old kingdom as I did but they work to ensure that they rule it instead of me Merlin's rightful heir...' I was seeing inside my mind, thinking a few dark things of what a wanted rather to do with those nobles. 'I think we have a dormant volcano not far from here...' I wanted to smirk and have a little laugh at that but then I heard Lady Spider talk again.

''We may had found something that could restore not only the clans standing among the other clans and to the other naive kingdoms but also may be making up for your failure to reclaimed Equestria.''

''Reclaim Equestria?! My dear lady Spider you are to modest you thinking too small. If it works then we could retake our right to be the masters of the Avalon as it should be Aronnos is smiling upon us that much I am sure.'' Said another noble an Changeling stallion with odd colored coat. The only way to tell what clan an Changeling came from is the color of their coat, blue-coated Changelings are of Clan Argyll white white coated Changeling hailed from Clan White-Rose and so on.

''What do you have in mind Lady spider, what is this so called glorious way of taking back our home? Speak swiftly for I am quite weary from hunting in the waste and ensuring that no pony finds our camp and as you know I just came back not even half an hour ago doing so.'' I said in an emotionless jet alluring two voiced tone we queens are known for. My mind more worried for Razorhoof than the idiotic plans of the nobility to gather more power. I took a quick glance this way before returning my gaze at Lady Spider again.

I could also see to her side one of the noble changeling mares leaning down and gulping down her pet stallions member down her throat in a teasing manner. To the other side seeing the noble that praised Lady Spider sitting on his hunches looking down at the mare between his legs giving him a pleasant blowjob as she gulped down his member with wanton need.

I snorted a little and seeing into my brother eyes I could tell he didn't like the scene very much either. My dear and only brother still suffers the works of our mother and an long dead mare and worse there was little I could do to help him if I had access to the old magics then I could heal his mind of his troubles but such knowledge was lost along with the ancient changeling kingdom.

He acted like a shield and protected me from the worst from our insane mother. I shudder at some of the things he had to do to please her insane mind. Many night I could see his stumble of of our mothers bedchamber with a far away dead look in his eyes.

It didn't help about his lost love that mother in a way ended because she didn't approve of him seeing nothing more than a female changeling of noble birth, not a pony. I know of the way she first did it. Razorhoof has been made sweet love to his lover on night in secret as always and when he finally had release his load inside the mare with a content smile on his face.

Then his lover had started to laugh, first a giggle, then a evil laugh. Then his lover was engulfed by green fire and where his lover once was straddling him, our mother was seen looking down at him with a smirk and telling him his is safe now and she will take care of him and his needs. She will be his lover from now on.

Razorhoof of course demanded where his lover was but our mother just suckled and continued to ride him for the rest of the night. He wasn't the same after that night. I don't know if he found out about his lovers fate or not.

My mind then went back to the present and Lady Spider. See seemed to have talked and talked about the difficult task of getting this information and putting together this plan.

''With the help of the Arachnaponies and their vast libraries we had found an very ancient but very powerful spell written by Drair'Na'r the god of change and Rhudra the goddess of shadows themselves! the spell tells of an ritual to call forth an creature born of the flesh of King Aronnos himself and the bones of an Alicorn...Hear this! An being made of both a Human and a Alicorn strongest and deadlest elements! Only mention in the spell by the term Project Forsaken.'' The noblemare smiles an wicked toothy smile as she continued.

''An creature created for the sole purpose to slay Alicorns, with this monastery... This weapon we not only could hunt the Alicorns as they do us but destroy the pony herds for once and for all! Think of it My Queen the ultimate Alicorn killer...What we only have to do is follow the spell accordingly and we'll have total control of it!"

''What does this spell inquiries? If this creature you speak of is supposedly that powerful it must have powerful enchantments and spell-work to keep it from falling into the wrong hooves then again if this creature dose truly exist then why didn't the gods summon it during the war?" I replied smartly propping my head up with an hoof as I leaned to the side as I shifted my seat on the thrown and giving the the mare an bored look yet I could plainly see that my question rang true judging by the levels of doubt dripping off of Spider's fellow nobles.

''Powerful Level six binding pentagram written in the holy blood of a Changeling from a old royal line.'' Said Lady Spider her wicked smile painfully reaching her ears, her fellows nobles with equally wicked predatory grins lit their horns suddenly with powerful spells aimed at me, making me sit up on my throne.

'' Which we have plenty of...Don't worry your highness...We won't need... Much...''

I snarled at the the nobles as my own horn was seen glowing green with it's magical changeling life-fire erupting from my body almost forming an cape around me of green flames and instantly Razorhoof and his elite SageKnights brothers rush in front of me with swords magical drawn and horns alight staring down the the small group of nobles.

Instead of cowering before me and the Sage Knights their continued too smile all the more. Both me and my brother raised an brow at their behavior nor did their emotions tell us anything.

''Knights!'' Lady Spider then yelled the towards the elite changelings. '' DO IT NOW!''

Silently the Sage Knights seized Razorhoof by running their spears through his leg holes effectively taking control of him and one of the rear knights sealed away his magic using a anti-magic ring.

Seeing my brother brought down and being held by those traitor knight my own magic melts away in sisterly fear and for the fear of hitting him instead with my magic, panic rising in my voice as my hoof reached out for him ''Razorhoof! No don't hurt him!"

''My Queen FALL BACK'' Cried Razorhoof towards me also careful not to struggle to much with the spears in his leg-holes '' The Sage Knights been compromised you need to escape and inform the War-dancers and the clan! No doubt Clan Argyll is behind this!''

''Chrysalis Queen of High Clan Meridius please forgive us we are only doing our duty and what we must do to save our race the creature...this Forsaken is the answer that we had sought, for too long had we languish in the waste exiled from our home if we must we will spill your blood'' said one of the nobles looking at me with remorse in his eyes '' I had always severed you as did my son when you tried and failed to capture Canterlot.''

''Well said Storm Runner. '' Said Lady Spider. ''Your son Thorn Runner would be so proud of you if he was still alive... Queen Chrysalis would you be a dear and surrender to us willingly. I would hate to see such an fine Stallion like Razorhoof...'' The noble mare pauses and licking her lips as she admired Razorhoof form for an moment, her desire clearly in her eyes as she drank heavily in the sight.

''...Be spoiled nor waste his and yours blood spilled to early." She finished with a wicked smile.

With an heavy heart I lowered my horn, much to my brother's ire. With him at Spiders mercy I didn't have an choice but to surrender if I've even attempted to free him the Sage-knights would of killed him. There was no way for me to believe that Spider would keep her end of the bargain for long nor would I be able to save him...by surrendering I may buy him some time to live for a little longer '' Brother forgive me... I am sorry''

''Good, Knights put this... fallen queen in chains '' said Lady Spider smirking miking her victory over me for every drop '' But no harm is to befall her I AM clear! The preparations for the spell will take of weeks alone, we need every detail of the spell done accordingly the slightest missed rune, the wrong amount of blood will ruin the entire thing ... and we only have one chance to get it right! and my Knights worry not for the clan, Clan Argyll will send reinforcements to ensure that the clan doesn't rebel against us and attempt to free Chrysalis''

The Domain of Dust Alkeyore's PoV

''...were earn by doing what was right'' I finished looking into her eyes my own returned to the amber I was born with ''just as I had always had done.''

The words hung in the air like an oppressed wind as Celestia's hoof pawed all over my torso which is filled of scars of every size and shape, one didn't need the dark powers to see the horrors that filled her eyes, at her touch and my revealing the state of my body filled me with the sense of shame...I was ashamed of my scars any other being that held these scars would of died a long time ago or their mind completely unrepairable I care not for what she thought of me nor what senseless and needless pity she would hold in her heart.

''Alkeyore...these scars...How can you be still alive? these scars would even give an High God his end'' Celestia said horror rising in her voice equal to the horror that dwelled in her eyes.

'' An strong heart and an stronger will'' I said quoting what an old friend once said to me, Hagi was always quick with an Dwarven saying, the Dwarfs always took pride in everything they did it was their nature to do so yet in the end that pride betrayed him '' Celestia ( I said gesturing to my chest) this is only but a small percentage of the scars that adorned my body there are much more.''

'' Alkeyore this- this isn't natural by all counts you should of been dead a long time ago'' said Celestia immediately obviously forgetting what I am.

''Hen perhaps, they did certainly tried, many had attempted to slay me yet here I am; but Celestia you forget I am an Dark wizard; I exist far from the natural order of things'' I replied in wisdom as my magic informed me of the watchful eyes of Skoll and Hati the twin Alphas of the Hell Hounds...unlike their brethren the two Alphas were more sociable with me and more ''wolf-like'' an trait from their father who also them with size and power Skoll is tallest standing at eight feet, but is much more skinny in build while his sister Hati is seven feet, but has a more stone wall build. Skoll is more hyper and active of the two and is missing his left eye which is concealed by an eye-patch but his remaining is the color of Luna's yet his sister Hati that prefers to hold her ground and wait, unlike Skoll who never stops moving and is always changing position to make sure his prey doesn't make a move he can't counter she is missing a chunk of her right ear and a piece of her tongue while her eyes are the color of Celestia's. They like familiars speak with Dust through telepathy. But the strangest thing about them is they treat Dust like their mother. It was only fitting for them to take notice of my or rather our arrival after all they are the guardians of the Domain of Dust...even though their Guardianship isn't needed only a fool with an dead wish would enter Dust's domain many of the rooms here exist in their own time frame it would easy to step into one room and rapidly age thirdly years or hundred years in a single step. But that is if you survive the room's inhabitants or the toxins that filled other rooms.

'' You're not truly alive, are you? Celestia half asked half stated as her eyes grew wide of realization, ''the black magic keeps you alive doesn't?'' I felt offended by her accusation but for her saying it seemed to be right

you have an phylactery! Before she could say further i cut her off.

''Good heavens NOO! Celestia if I had one of those monstrosities then I would be an Lich if you knew anything about the darker aspects of magics then you should know that Necromancers and Liches are sworn enemies. We Necromancers may work with the dead but Liches care not for the sprites or soul in their employ in fact Liches are necromancers who had perished and broken Necromancy laws, they eat and/or enslave the souls of the dead while Necromancers are there to help the dead to pass on, protecting the living for the more vengeful spirits or at least ease their pain for that is or rather the true purpose of the art of Necromancy...the magic of onyx, The Sorrowful Art, Nuri-yit-tou (Ancient Gaeaish for first healer) '' I explained in an hard tone, my amber eyes narrowed themselves on the fool of a princess '' and it's extremely offensive to an Necromancer to even dare to suggest they have an phylactery... did ever your mother taught you manners!? It's the same thing as if I call you an horse.''

'' I...see your point Alkeyore, I had too the misfortune to encounter an Lich...'' said Celestia her face morphing into an short lived grimes before relaxing back into her mask of calmness in an attempt to catch me unawares it seems the shock of my scars had faded from her mind returning the discussion to what she had intended for me '' it was thoughtless of me to suggest it. Now you have us here what will you do with us? keep us prisoner? drag both the foals and Luna down your dark path? I will stop you even if I have to stand against you alone the foals and my sister will be safe from you... the ways of Harmony and peace will peril against your dark powers.''

'' What I intend is... to teach Nightmare and Moonlit the schools of Darkness and Fire which I am the most skilled in then I will remain at Luna's side fulfilling my promise to her as for you and your...mate I'll do as I had always done, the right thing. Denied me all you want Celestia...bind me in you strongest seals but I will not forsake my oaths to your sister and the foals yet first we must survive Dust and his hounds...'' I said with my magic burning in my palm '' remember I am the only way you will survive this day strike me and the hounds will play''

'' Or so you say Alkeyore?'' how did you expect me from simply take you at your word? this could be more dark magi mischief...now I think about it what proof do you have beside those scars? Anyone can come up with a heartbreaking story that earns the pity from another, after all you are use dark magic this could be a mere illusion." '' said Celestia in her eyes I could see that she didn't heed all of my words and actively looking for weakness in my guard. If we wasn't the the Domain of Dust I would find Celestia's willingness to get us all killed and mistrust of my ''wicked'' tongue laughable but since we are in the realm of my greatest friend I found the white Alicorn increasingly foolish. ''and what is there to stop us from leaving? and whose is this ''Dust''? an another dark mage?''

''Celestia it would be foolish to trifle with me or the master of this place, because in every room sleep things...things both very ancient and powerful many much more ancient than gods themselves...each with the power to slay high gods and elders such as the guardians of this realm the Hell Hounds yet even they fail in comparison to Dust'' I warned the fool of an alicorn again telling her of the Hell Hounds but more importantly Dust '' He is very old and very powerful even more powerful than I, processioning the knowledge of countless worlds with magic far beyond any other bring in existence, he is the bearer of the Alpha Stigma...and he has very little patience for fools and intruders, do not accept a warm welcome or better yet hope that he isn't in an mood''

''What's make you say that?'' asked Celestia her eyes still scanning about my shield, she could be attempting to learn to locations of the hidden hell hounds an another foolish notion the hell hounds will only show themselves when they choose the moment it would be already too late to take action.

''Because between the both of us I am the only one who shows mercy'' I said ominously out of the corner of my eyes I saw that the others were beginning to stir from their unexpected nap '' but don't let that led you to believe or because of Luna that I will hesitate...I will kill you Celestia goddess or not you'll still bleed when cut.''

''And so do you when white magic cleanses you of the taint'' said Celestia lowering her glowing horn at me charged with light magic

''my my is that a death threat? you know for a follower of peace and harmony you sound vaguely dark magi.'' I said with a smile allowing for my flares to lick the corner of my eyes but this red instead of the calmer pale blue, at the sight of the flares Celestia's horn dims as she took a step ''If you want to cleanse me then go ahead...see how long you'll live till the Hell Hounds or worse Master Dust claims you''

This time I melted into the shadows and reappeared at the Alicorn's side grasping her horn forcefully cause her to cry out at the touch as I placed it before my chest aimed directly to my heart'' What you are waiting for Celestia? you now have your chance to kill me...don't waste it just one thrust of your horn then the reaper shall claim me''

''No'' said Celestia struggling to free her horn of my grasp due her to feeble struggles it caused her horn to light pierce my chest causing an single drop of my life blood to run along her horn before falling to the ground this make the Alicorn eyes widen with fear and many other emotions.

'' Come on Celestia...do it... kill me and Luna and the foals will be free of me...do it'' I said in encouraging tone gripping her horn more firmly. I could sense her unwillingness to the act her nativity and beliefs screamed at her to stop not to taint herself with my death in essence betraying everything she ever stood for.

'' I...I...I will not Alkeyore! Even you can be saved!'' said Celestia her voice breaking slightly convinced that I could be ''saved'' but what is there of me to save? I didn't need any saving the Darkness' Truth has shown me many things... things that are, things that were and some things that had yet to come to pass, no I didn't needed to be saved cause it is already too late.

''sometimes Celestia the only way to save some one is to set them free...can you do it? can you set me free? I asked truthfully '' can you bring peace to this warrior who is cursed to live by the sword? can you restore all of me friends and family that was cut down before me? can you free me from the chains that bound me so tightly and erase my sins that I had gladly committed...to free my mind, body and soul from the power of Hades? All it will take is one mere moment of pain.''

The Alicorn looked from the horn aimed at my heart to my face but she didn't move nor give me an answer...how could she? Her damn idiotic beliefs couldn't help her in this...here I was asking her to kill me, to ''save'' me as she put it and worse she couldn't even dare to bring herself to do it. If we were in Gaea such weakness would certainly led her to her death however I am merciful dark mage so I won't show her the errors of her ways...for now. '' You are weak Celestia'' I hissed venomously as I thew her from my side causing her to fall into the arms of an sleeping but string Discord. '' mark my words Alicorn the day will come when you must choose to between your ideals and saving an life all I hope is you make the choice wisely and swiftly...cause you will not get another chance to do so. Everything I had told you is true for I am all the proof you need if you are only to look and heed the words I say, if you wish to continue this foolish mission of yours against me then so be it but all of I ask of you is to wait until we return to Avalon to do so''

''You asking for an truce? said Celestia with an surprise look on her muzzle, even an troll could tell that my words were unexpected. '' what do you mean by me making an choice?

''Your words, not mine but yes a truce...one that would stand for the duration of our stay in this realm, is this feasible? '' I said while taking my place near Luna and the foals in order to gentle wake them and to make sure that Moonlit wounds didn't open up in the the shadow step.''

''It seems fair since you seem to know this place well '' said Celestia reluctantly, finally seeing my wisdom in creating this ''truce''. ''but you didn't answer my question, what do you meant I have to make an choice? can't I save a life while stay true to my ideals?

''Life doesn't work that way Celestia and you know it'' I sternly snapped at the alicorn '' only an fool would say otherwise, there are things evens gods can't escape from...it may not come today tomorrow or the day after but it will come one day you'll have to choose''

''Then an fool I'll be'' snapped back Celestia '' what you know of such things Dark magi? you have no qualms in betraying morality or the natural order, your kind twist and perverse everything that is good to your whims not caring for your actions.''

''I know it all too well Celestia, do not dare to lecture me like I am one of your little ponies nor think that you think that you are superior to me ...I am the king of the Dark magi and an Gaeaish I know more then you ever know immortal no or not, I'll know more then you ever would'' I snapped not caring if my shout awake the others...it's time that we moved the hell hounds undoubtedly heard my discussion with the fool of an Alicorn and would waiting hungrily.

For an short time both me and Celestia glared dangerously at one another the only things keeping the peace was an loose truce and the others, the first to awake was Nightmare who quickly hid herself my lap to hiding from the heated sights of her other parent Celestia the dark colors of my robe almost caused her to blend in perfectly, I comforted the filly with my touch by gently caressing her ghostly mane and whispered to the shivering filly sweetly though my magic letting her know that Celestia will get no way close to her while I was there yet I could only find it adorable when the filly gave out an cute eep at the sight of the bigger white mare if my fellow dark lords saw me doing this they would think I had lost my mind and gone soft then again they might take it as I chosen the filly to be my queen...hen like that ever happen, they might ask me if this filly is to become an dark lady bringing our number to five an one step closer to reviving the old kingdom of Orthos the first and unfortunately last kingdom of magic, it survived the War of the Demon King yet was just after the six sealed Tydorel away did Orthos felled...then the age of the red moon begun...countless mages... white magi; red; black; druids; gray; shaman; dragon; fey; dahirm-hal; primals; blue; wind magi; unicorn; elf; warlock and runic were burn at the stake by the old kings of Gaea the very same mages that saved Gaea in the final battle instead of being celebrated by the remaining Gaeaish, they were killed...I forcefully ripped my mind from the dark thoughts it would do me any good to stir up old ghosts with such thoughts and instead focused on the the state of the girls both Nightmare and Luna seemed fine yet Moonlit on the hand was worrisome she sleep as heavily as when both me and Luna combine our magics to heal her. I wouldn't be surprised if she remains asleep for an few days perhaps longer given all the stress her body has been though.

''Alkeyore?'' I heard Luna say in a soft voice yet still tried voice her eyes barely open while her hooves lightly paw at my robes '' what?...what happen?

'' Ah so sleeping beauty finally awakes '' I replied in an warm tone, conjuring an glass of water from my water magic and brought it to her lips just noticing the blush on her cheeks. why is she's blushing? '' what do you remember?

''T-thank you friend Alkeyore'' said Luna still blushing as she drained the glass of cool liquid before her eyes widen '' Nigthmare! Nightmare! where's Nightmare? Alkeyore where's my baby!''

''I'm right here mommie'' chirped Nightmare poking her head out of my lap cutely...what is it with this filly and beaning so cute? Must be some sort of defense against predators just like the Draaosians and their foulness...poor sods it took an truly cruel deity to create a such an race as the Draaosians, even the Tahuians think that the fate of the Draaosians' is cruel and that spoke volumes. Once again the filly gave an frighten eep before burring herself into my thigh, Luna looked at the filly in my lap curiously before looking up at me questioningly bur fortunately the reasoning this for the filly fear makes herself known.

''Luna'' says Celestia trying to pick herself up from where I had tossed her.

Luna didn't moved to graze at her sister seemly ignoring her older sister, now Discord chooses to awaken as well but unlike the the girls he didn't speak nor did he looked for weakness in the shield instead he looked at me with his crazed eyes an slight growl in his throat yet he remained at Celestia's side.

'' Luna what do you remember? '' I repeated myself '' we were at the castle in the everfr-''

''I remember eyes of silver and shadow a voice that held great age...what- what was that Alkeyore? what was that cruel voice? '' Asked Luna interrupting me

''A shadow and nothing more '' I said an solemn tone, I was not ready to speak about the demon with her yet if I told her now her very damaged trust in me would face it's final nail but still I will have to tell her one day '' but it is an story for another day...what else you remember?

'' Shadows binding themselves into an protective shield as we were teleported and Sleipnir...where did you take us? '' asked Luna taking notice of both the shield and the darken room if she sensed the hell hounds I didn't know but I could felt their eyes on her...and me.

'' To the domain of my closet friend, here we can rest easy for a while'' I relied, my magic struggling to locate the exact number of hell hounds outside the shield they could anywhere from an handful to thousands. I was sure that one of the Alphas had done what I had asked for and informed Dust of our arrival...I wonder how my dear friend has been and where he has been since leaving Gaea? Dust is an wanderer after all.

''Who is this friend? said the chimera, Discord breaking his vigil of silence.

'' According to Alkeyore, this is the territory of an being known as Dust and his servants the hell hounds'' said Celestia informing both Luna and Discord for me '' and we had agreed on an truce of sorts that will stand as long we linger in this realm''

This surprised both of the Lunar and Chaotic deities, especially how quickly Celestia and I called an truce given how we spoke too one another both at the castle (and a few moments ago) they should able to gather from the truce it's self the gravity of our currant situation.

'' What kind of being is this Dust? can we trust him? or better yet what is he? asked Luna taking her place at my side which instantly Nightmare left my lap and join her mother nestling up against her, I smile at the act of my student it seems that she is actively trying to build an relationship with her mother I also catch an look from Celestia ranging from motherly warmth to hatred for the filly...which are both possible nightmare despite beaning her daughter is the same one that played an part in sending Luna to the moon. Yet this is only but an small start on the road of healing, sometimes the past refuse to die at any time Nightmare's role in the banishment will rein it's head possible breaking hearts and bones.

''Dust is an complex being, Luna, it's...difficult to put him into words for he is many things'' I said truthfully thinking of the one man that is the sole reason why I still lived after my banishment from Rohnir ''By nature he is an wanderer here today and gone just as quick, where ever he goes either scorched earth or streets of gold lies in his wake...He largely sees himself as an teacher of the arcane, philosophical, and technological aspects and is very protected of his students, I pity the fool who dares to harm his students for their doom is a certain''

''but what is he? Celestia bluntly echos

''He is human just as I am yet something much older for ''ten thousand years'' he has walked yet even I his closest friend knows not his true age, '' I replied cryptically '' save your questions for I am not the one who should answer them...Dust shall revel unto you what he wishes if he wish for you to see him as a great dragon whose wings shadows the sun then an great dragon he is; if he says it so then he shall bring you power then you'll never see again, if you wish for him to be a foe then death awaiting in his carriage yet be his friend then you can call upon his aid ''

'' You speak of him as if he is an god'' said Discord with raising an bushy eyebrow

I merrily chuckled at Discord's statement '' You would think so if you had seen his magic at work but no Discord Dust isn't an god, he is the Alpha Stigma''

''An Stig-'' Celestia began to ask but Luna quickly interrupted

''He's like you Alkeyore an Stigma barer'' said Luna clearly remembering what I had told her of the Stigmas '' what is his stigma? is it simaller to the Hades in your procession? what was his reward for mastering it?

'' As I said Luna Dust is the Alpha stigma; the most powerful and dangerous of all stigmas so much greater then my own Hades stigma ; whoever process the Alpha is given absolute power at the cost of maddens...at anytime dust could lose himself to the power yet that isn't his reward for mastering the Stigma...no his reward is an terrible curse...an curse even I can not break nor wish upon my most foulest of foes '' I explained in an plain tone, I saw Celestia looking at me peculiarly given her naivety and stance on the darker aspects of magic, it won't be out of place for her to believe that there was no such thing as curses...an truly foolish stance, curses are perhaps one of the arts of magic even I find to be foul but then again it depends on how their are used and by whom. Strangely Discord falls into silence by following his eyes I could tell that he was sensing something...the question was what? From what I understand from what Luna told me about the son of Chaos and my few encounters with him...he was acting out of character.

''What is his cruse?'' asked both Nightmare and Luna yet it could be said that they placed the question for their own reasoning, Luna for the curiosity sakes the Stigma magics is an new kind of magic for her yet for Nightmare it was out of fear...fear that she may become like that if she doesn't master her own dark magic. In the end it is an just question.

''True Immortality'' I stated bluntly the term causing the gather immortals round me to deadpan in some cases while others simply raised an brow '' tis not like the immorality you know of, true immortality is something else yet of kin to normal immortality, time and age dose not touch him yet unlike immortals he is completely unable to die no blade... no magic... no beast nor being can kill him or hurt him ''

Celestia moved to remark but an great howl ushered from the shadows causing the alicorns of the group to subconsciously finch, while Discord took an more guarded stance. The older Alicorns Luna and Celestia eyes shrink in instinctual fear as the howl echoed across the stone walls of the library.

''Master...'' said Nightmare lightly poking her head from her mother's side with the same fear in her eyes as both her parents ''...w-what was that?''

''The was the call of the hell hounds' alphas my student...it brings good tidings ,'' I said rising up from my siting position to my full high hold my hand high causing the shadows of the shield to unraful themselves before forming an staff of shadows in my grasp with an soul crystal at the top lighting the room revealing to my guests the true length of the room '' Ready yourselves for the guardians of this place had cleared the way...the way into the dark of the Domain of Dust, do not stray from my side for I am the only protection you have in this place''

''and why we have to follow you? '' said Celestia her eyes whipping back and forth trying to locate where the howl originated '' shouldn't we wait for Dust to fetch us after all he is the master of these halls

''Because there are fouler and older things than hell hounds in the dark and I pray that we wouldn't have the need to meet them'' said I half-truthfully, there were ancient spirits dwelling in the halls but Dust's seals keep and bound them from harming anyone...until he has an use for them such as an lesson or if the Hell Hounds need some ''excise''. I what I could gather the spirits are the ghost of the ancient race that call this realm home before it died...I'm sure that Alpha has suggest to Dust to revive the ancient race in order to set up himself as an god, Alpha had always been eager for Dust to show his superior to other creatures...thankful Dust could careless to the wants of Alpha plus Jester would show how short sighted Alpha was by...well acting like how Discord would if what Luna had told me was true. Calling upon my magic I collected the sleeping Moonlit and placed her in my arms hold her as if she was an new born, ha given her size she might as well be an newborn...from what I seen most ponies are often quite small and only Alicorns could be of an decent size compared to my height then again all Rohnirains tend to be on an higher stature then most humans. Then with an single step I begun the long walk in the dark with the sounds of quick-footed hoof steps in my wake.

Though ancient corridors and darken passageways I led the group deeper into the shadows of the domain of Dust with the soul crystal as our only light source bathing our way with pale light. Yet even then despite the poor lighting we saw grand markings dance across the stoned walls many runes of power keeping the way safe but the growls of the Hell hounds were ever present frightening the Alicorns all the more making it clear that they were unwanted in this place and reminded them that they are to stay at my side and not to stray... a young foolish hound attempted to nip Luna's hoof when she misstep but my magic quickly sent it flying back into the shadows yelping madly, my strike caught it unawares the hound was careless if it had allowed the others to see its eyes then one of them would of have died almost instantly. The actions of what to ponies' eyes, an darker mass with teeth only cause the ponies to stand closer to me while Discord still acted uncharacteristically which caused unease to play in my mind and of course that unease caused Caldorel to resurface...

''Master, something is wrong...'' said the demon also sounding uncharacteristically...was that concern in the demon's voice? Forgot about the Draconequus ever since I had arrived in Avalon and meeting Luna I had changed now so has my other half.

''Caldorel something is very wrong but not just Discord...there something wrong with us.'' I mentally informed the demon ''can you see what is the cause?

''I know of what that as vexed us so tis the Alicorn Luna...her present has some affected on us...you been showing too much kindness to her, you may be...'' The demon tails off only to compete silence

Demon? I mentally called yet my other half said not an word leaving me alone in my thoughts, I ''felt'' for the ancient arch-demon in my mind...he has returned to the darkest parts of my mind far out of reach. my unease grew much more what ever was the caused of the change in me was enough to scare an demon into silence...an frightful notion.

Discord and the others gave out an startled gasp of surprise interrupting my questioning thoughts and caused me to enter an battle stance, ready for another hell hound and teach it it's place...combat with hell hounds is very difficult and very dangerous for the goal is to survive instead of to kill, it took me many times to learn how to survive an battle against the creatures yet then I had almost died in those fights for survival Dust had created the prefect weapon in his hounds.

''Alkeyore I-I-I feel strange...something is happening'' said Luna calling out my name in fear holding Nightmare tightly against her barrel.

''Sister did you feel that...my magic! it's weakling!'' shouts Celestia in panic

'' Celestia it feels like if Tirek...something is draining our magic!...we should of never trusted him!'' growls Discord vemonessly pointing an lion's paw at me ''we need to leave NOW! We should of had never came here!'

''Calm yourselves...your going to make it worse'' I said offhandedly yet none outside of Nightmare heeded my words, the panic in their souls causing their bodies to product more magic to replace what was being drained if this continue then their would lose all of the their magic ''Damnation I Said CALM THYSELVES''

The words echoed in an inhuman roar, both hell hounds and unseen ancient spirits fled the passageway causing the shadows of the hall to enlighten some. The Alicorns and Discord stared at me widen eyed and trembling their eyes completely staring at me specifically my face, raising my hand I reached for my face and my heart sank that the feeling of patches of fur in the place of skin then my hand tailed up to my forehead flinching the touch of sharp twisting horns adoring my head...the sound of wings unflurried themselves sending small gust of wind back my back.

...No not now, not yet...Their not yet ready for the truth...my illusion failing... my mind whisper fearfully

''Alkeyore...what...what are you?'' asked Luna taking an step forward her eyes held both fear and concern for me, Nightmare looked at me with her innocence eyes drinking in my true form, I couldn't tell what was she feeling outside of natural fear but somehow I sensed pity coming from the small Alicorn foal.

''Don't look at me''

''what-

I SAID DONT LOOK AT ME '' I yelled in an pained voice before turning away from the others, summoning an cloak of shadows to conceal my body from sight. How of could my spell failed! That illusion was suppose to be unbreakable! my mind raced for any...any idea of how this could had happen the spell wasn't suppose to wear off Dust and I design it to last even when I was out of magic yet it failed...it failed in front of Luna and Nightmare, lucky Moonlit was still asleep...I flinch as an hoof gently rub my back.

''Luna get away from that- that thing!'' hissed Celestia '' it's a monster...a abomination, he is an Windigo!''

For the second since Celestia found us Luna ignores her sister ''Alkeyore?'' she repeated '' please look at me...let me see you''

'' Luna please...I cant...I can't let you see me like this '' I sad in an soft voice, the shadows around my body attempted to push the mare away but she and Nightmare refused to leave me...can they sense the pain I feel from them seeing the my true face...the face of the Shadow Devil? It was an possibility yet why they are not frighten of me? no that's an lie, there is fear in their hearts but is it fear of me or fear for me? Windigo? is that their word for what I am?

''Please Alkeyore, we are friends are we not? tell us why you hind yourself from us so? said Luna sweetly, concern heavy in her voice before lighting her horn the cloak of shadows vanish in her warm magic allowing her and the others to gaze upon my form...my dark hair was white as winter; my skin was covered by ash blue fur; draconian perhaps more bat like wings grew upon my back; two long twisting unicorn horns gave my the look of an devil and of course the true form of my stigma replaced my amber eyes...I looked like an demon, an foul thing...something that could be only found in an be-forgotten legend... an creature Dust and the demon Caldorel called Nephilim...I was a monster.

'' Luna what do you see?'' I asked her, folding my wings along my back the leathery limbs ached from disuse and longed to taste the sky as they once did so long ago...to be free once more.

''I see you Alkeyore'' stated the lunar Alicorn matter of factually ''as you had said you share many things with me perhaps more then I know you said we walked the same path but all I see is a man that is suffering...how long had you hid yourself from the see of others?''

'' Luna... in Gaea I am the emery of all life, this body...my true form you see is the form of an daemon, I am what all Gaeaish has been warring with for over eight thousands from my very birth I had to disguise myself as human or I could have been killed on sight by my fellow Gaeaish or worse my clan the Blood-ravens would of shared in my fate'' I said an touch of sadness in my tone the Blood-Raven Clan the people I saw as my family despite being an different race than I in the end I led them to their demise. '' I had been ''human'' from so long I forgotten that it was only an mask...if the Gaeaish found me to be a abomination I fear what you must think of me Luna...Nightmare.

''Why Alkeyore?'' asked nightmare innocently '' why you fear what we think?''

''Because we walked the same path Nightmare...I have no doubt that Celestia or yourself believe that this form is because of my magic, black magic has nothing to with it, what I am what I fear is that you and Luna will fear me because of this form.''

'' Luna what are you doing! he's an Windigo! '' yelled Celestia with worry yet fury on her muzzle '' Discord! Help me break the spell he has placed on Luna!''

''Celeti-''

''So the Prodigy returns!'' said an very familiar voice interrupting the moment causing all of us to look in an odd diction reveling an large room I recognized as the binding room, the voice bought an small smile to my lips with the memories of an another time.

''Come, our journey is at an end '' I said eager to see Dust again it has an very long time since he left Gaea. both Luna and Nightmare willfully remained at my side in an attempt to resure me that my form haven't destroyed our companionship while Celestia and Discord were very reluctance to stay in my company but they followed me in to remain in safety.

An walnut colored oak door on one wall with a brown trim around the room. The door had MANY arcane runes on it. Most of them were protection runes, but there are some more… unique ones. Two were cage seals, meant to keep in dragons and dark constructs. Another was a enhancement spell to increase durability while within this room. But the greatest one on the door was the jaw bone dagger stabbed into the center of the rune of life. The blade of Kane… The First Blade. With it and Dust's knowledge he created a rune that would allow none to die while within this room due magical overload, a failsafe so past casualties could be avoided. It took a lot of searching to find it.

The first thing I and the others notice upon entering the room was an burning tree . The tree is white and yellow with long branching limbs, all bearing apples of silver and gold. As Dust told me an exact copy of tree of life for an race called Norse. The main differences this version can not be destroyed. Nothing at all can destroy it. The second is the hole in it were an dragon of lightening resides. While the tree can't be destroyed, but it can be altered. The final difference was that it was on fire at the top. Black and blue hellfire from my own hand engulfed the top of it. these flames burn everything they touch, and I mean anything as it in their nature. But the tree can't be destroyed. But the flames destroy everything. The two being in an eternal conflict. Surrounding the large tree is a body of water. If you listened closely you can hear the sound of a waterfall. That waterfall is located directly behind the tree and it is actually a portal that it constantly dropping water that falls off the top platform that the tree is on were another portal is located. I look at the center of the room and see a nice clean circle made of Myrddin tiles. Myrddin tiles are a type of tile made up of white runestone sheets with a philosopher's stone in the center of it polished with water from the lake. In the center of the circle is a bunch of books, fabric and ingredients, along with tools and molds. Stack of books surrounded the circle is a trench filled with red liquid that always kept below boiling. To the left was molten metal all formed into a ball suspended in the air with white hot spikes surrounding it, orbiting it with all the points pointing inward. This side of the room was also shrouded in darkness with the only light being the metal, with the shadows being impenetrable to light. Between it in the pathway to the center was blood from a god that has been turned solid and lined the pathway and circled the center.

In the center of the room stood an tall human with metallic silver hair an sign of both time and extensive magic use yet retain an youthful form. he was dressed in an long black coat an pair of faded pants with sigils placed on the knees, new looking boots, under the coat was an shirt of dragon hind and his eyes were cold death blue with runes surrounding him and in his arms is an unconscious young female Draconequus in white robes with gold and silver trimmings I immediately recognized as the Robes of Eris...so she is Dust latest student, I wonder what is her stigma? By the looks of her I say an minor stigma that deals with energy or something along the lines of charm based magics. Difficult to say no two stigmas are the same and even more difficult to identify without seeing the stigma at work. At the sight of the female Draconequus Discord's eyes widen in surprise again I felled back on Luna's words on the chimera according to the legend, Discord is not the only Draconequus in existence however he is the only confirmed Draconequus. This tells me that this very well could be the first time he lay eyes on another of his race or if they are an hidden people surprise maybe fury that another shown themselves without his knowing...hard to say. Celestia held an guarded stance as if she believe that Dust was an wild animal or expected for me to turn on them while Luna and Nightmare looked at him curiously perhaps wondering how he manage to find an Draconequus and what he was going to do with her.

The room seems to shift, but we actually move to another room, one like a cabin with a bed that he lays her down on along with Moonlit, he puts his orange glasses back on (which he picked up before changing rooms) and then turns around, hugs me in a nice friendly, happy to see you hug... then it gets tighter, bone crushing even, and in a calm, emotionless tone Dust simply says, "Explain."

The Continent of Gaea The Orc Realm of Orciemia The Orcish Capital City of Tir-Na-Nog

An large funnel pyre burned before the steps of the Temple of Kaulvr round it stood the orc royal family the orc-men with painted black and as for three she-orcs wore sliver upon their lithe forms, Gwendolen held an stick from the pyre in her clawed hands opening weeping fill the air with wails of anguish far from them awaited the mass of the orc army...they were too painted black and beyond them stood Nar-Thosik's honor guard with the aforementioned wizard with the fairy queen at his side . Shamans dress in white pour more flames upon the pyre Kren's body had vanished during the fight to save Kongul and Serra leaving the only thing to burn was his coat of armor and number of his belongings those that not had been given to the mourning orc princess.

Kongul let his own sorrow to roar with his daughter's cries '' Orcs! sons of Kaulvr lord of the deep places! Treachery has robbed us of an Orcbrother! Kren Carenard was an son to me...yes he was human and not of my loins but he was my son nonetheless. We all knew of that he was an great and noble man just as was Alkeyore Blood-raven yet they were both robbed of us by wicked forces...the same forces that now gather in The Dead Fields of Dennathor to destroy us and our home! the cowards had sought to slay us in our own hold Kren saved us by giving his own life . They dishonor us by not choosing to do the deed on the battlefield and they dishonor Kren's memory by breathing! Look at your Princess do you see how she weeps? they stolen from her the man she loves! Would you allow this to stand!''

Resounding guttural roars echoing throughout the city instantly giving the old war chief his answer. The orc army pounded their swords upon their shields, stomping armored boots into the ground before loosing rage filled roars and howls.

Kongul steps down to comfort his wailing daughter and Togul steps up taking his place '' Orcs! my brothers in arms, Orciemia is threaten! far over the dead fields lays the gathered might of Gaea...readying to destroy all we had built to ease our people from these shores! Orcbrother Kren died protecting our home and his warchief like an orc should but those who wrongly slayed him live preparing to slay every orc, she-orc and pup... would you let his sacrifice be in vain!? would we go silently in night?  
Again the gathered orcs sounded off roars of defiance.

''Then sound the drums! ready the sword and spear! sound the horn of Kaulvr! ready the storm riders! For tonight DA ORCS GO TO WAR!'' Roared Togul showing the world who is warchief '' FOR ORCIEMIA! FOR KAULVR! FOR KREN CARENARD!

'' FOR ORCIEMIA! FOR KAULVR! FOR KREN CARENARD! echoed back the orcs taking their leave of the royal family to prepare for perhaps the greatest fight of their lives.

Once the army of orcs were gone, Gwendolen rose from her father arms and attempted to follow them but was quickly stopped by her family all but Vryn who didn't came to the funnel choosing instead to buried herself with the work of ensuring the orcs have victory, the old she-orc Serra haven't spoke since Kren's ''death'' the lost of another child even thou not of her blood took it's toll on the motherly she-orc leaving to Kongul and Togul to guide their people without her wisdom. ''and where you think your going daughter?'' said Kongul keeping the young she-orc close to him while Togul moved to collect his broken mother.

''Father...sob...Kren...'' sobbed Gwendolen

''I know Gwendolen...his lost is hard on us all'' replied Kongul attempting to comfort his daughter

'' I want to fight''

Those four words took all the present orcs off guard never had Gwendolen wanted anything to do with fighting both Kongul and Togul thought it was an tick on the wind but the look on the young orc princess told them otherwise.

''Father...I want to fight...no I need too fight'' Gwendolen struggled with the words but an look at the pyre steeled her resolved. with an steeled gleamed in her eyes she looked at her father and older brother orcish fury burning in her eyes instinctively her clawed hands sharpen themselves ''I-I...I claim the right of Nul'kir-urk (The Blood Thirst)... I need to avenge my love you can not denied me of my right''

''Sister do you know what the Nul'kir-urk entells?!'' shouted Togul shock at what his baby sister was claiming. As Warchief he can not denied anyone the right but as an brother he was terrified for his sister.

''Yes...I would be bounding myself to hunt Kren's killers until death'' said Gwendolen her grasp on the stick from the pyre tighten '' I am an orc...and it's time I started acting like one''

''...and so it shall be done '' said Kongul with an sad smile... in truth he was happy that his daughter wanted to start acting like an orc and to fight. For orcs fighting was an rite of passage of sorts and to have little interest in the marital arts is not an orcish or even an Gaeaish notation yet he was also heartbroken at the same time, he should be happy but deep down he knew that his youngest didn't belong on the battlefield...her destiny was entwined with Kren just as Alkeyore foretold all those years ago.

...Was this what the shadow devil foresaw? the thought didn't sit well with the old orc.

Canterlot city Blueblood Manor Blueblood's PoV

''Count Vlad Von-Crow...'' The words left my muzzle in shock as the count seemly appear out of no where, he was one of the most dangerous ponies on this side of Avalon if he wanted me dead I would of had been before I felt an blade. what was more important he knew the name I went by in the spy circle, no one outside of Auntie Celestia knew I was The Ghost. Vlad Von-crow is the ruler of the Bat ponies while that fact was true he was no bat...he was immortal...an vampony.

''Good evening Prince Blueblood or would you prefer Ghost?'' said the count with an fanged filled smirk.

Forcing back an gulp at the sight of the fangs I spoke in strong but still nervous voice '' How do you know that name Count Von-Crow...I was so careful''

''Ah to mortal standards you were uncatchalbe but for beings such as us...it was easy to guess who you were. maybe in thousand years or few then maybe I would some...difficulty.'' droned the count in an emotionless tone sweeping an lock of mane behind his ear '' Yet again you are Geinzah's colt...you would had of known that one day I'd come for you.''

''If you wanted me dead then I would've been a corpse long before now'' I said truthfully

'' Yes'' The Vampony smirked '' you would be immortal or not, by not killing you, you should know I'm here for an reason''

''Alkeyore Blood-Raven'' I said bluntly it didn't took an genius to see why the Vampony was here, ever since Alkeyore first appeared things had falling out of place...plans ruined...new threats arriving faster by the hour giving little time to react nor plan counter measures. Yes...it was certainly was no surprised for the count to show himself now Vamponies by nature despised change...any change, it came from their pseudo-immortally unlike gods and godlings Vamponies didn't earn their immortally nor were they born into it. They were created by the shadows as an twisted perversion of true immortals long before the Windigo wars where they earn the right to exist by aiding the Alicorns when the Alicornian kingdom, the heart of Epona was buried in the magical hell-ice of the Windigos.

'' You are Geinzah's colt alright'' Vlad laugh with as much emotion you would expect for an undead '' I'm here to learn anything that could an threat to my kind and country. if there's no threat then I shall leave you Equestrians alone to be blissfully unaware of the...changes Avalon is now facing.''

''And if there is an threat?'' I asked despite already knowing and dreading the count's answer. There were many things Von-Crow could do if Alkeyore did proved to be an threat creating an untied pony front against the human god and against Equestria or worse summon the entire might of the Pantheon against the human and auntie Celestia for failing to contain the old god.

''Then I shall act accordingly, sounds reasonable no? said the count with an believable Prench impression.

''When dealing with the devil nothing is reasonable'' I said using the same words Celestia once used against the Count. My initial fear of him quickly fading way as my mind and body rushed to defend my dear auntie from him.

''Ah I see Alicornian wisdom has sworn it's seeds within you''

'' I had an good teacher '' I said with my own smirk Auntie Celestia is the wisest of the Avalonian born Alicorns it was only natural for some of her aspects to rub off on me

''Aye that you did but now is not the time to speak of Celestia...tell me of the human Alkeyore Blood-raven'' said the count in an insisting tone.

I let out an sigh while allowing the divinity flowing in my veins to gather giving me access to the magics both my mother and father gifted me with. Since I was not yet an Alicorn my powers were weaker compared to the younger gods but I was more powerful enough to dual with the Count for an time '' We know next to nothing of the human outside of titles and odd phases besides if I did knew anything about him I wouldn't tell you''

The Vampony hissed angrily at sensing my divinity and my refusal to give him what he wanted '' Know your place Godling! I am far beyond you! your only alive because your death will sever me no purpose and the protection your naive aunt has placed on you!''

''No know your place corpse! unlike you I am an true immortal in a odd few years my power will be greater than yours! You dare not harm me for my aunt will call down the sun unto you for breaking your promise to her '' I roared back divine power filling my words causing slight pain to the undead pony, Celestia had long taught me the best way to deal with undead was though holy magic. My divine powers by nature was poisonous to creatures such as undead...by doing this I had made myself an enemy to the ancient Vampony. But to my surprise the undead pony burst out in mad fit of laughter almost reminding me of the element of Laughter Pinkie Pie...perhaps an distance relation?

''HAHAHAHAHAHENHENEHN it's about time somepony stood up to me!'' crackled Vlad smiling madly before disappearing into the shadows, '' Your Father was right about making you his heir you are just like the stallion he used to be in many ways but unfortunately your little defiance has earn you an enemy in me...I shall return in ten years to take your life we'll see if you can become as powerful as you say...Don't disappoint me I'm looking forward to an lively duel!''

Once again I was left alone in my chambers yet with dread in my heart...I had just stared down The lord of the Vamponies and survived! ...This does not bold well.

The Free states Northwind, Capital of Coltland

Northern snows gently rode the wind, even in the warm months the northern snows blanket the northern realms. For many such weather slows the day pleasantly foals are free from school while the stallions and mares look forward to an romantic night by the fireplace, but for many the early snows carry ill winds both ancient and unforgiving.

HOLD THE DAMN BLOODY GATE! MY MOTHER HAS BIGGER BALLS THAN YOU SPINELESS MARES'' Yelled an armored Coltish earth pony stallion his blue armor stained with splashes of red from both comrade and foremen standing over the gate bashing Roaman Imperial Pegasi with his hind hooves '' WHERE'S THOSE FAUST-DAMMED ARCHERS?! WE HAVE HERDS OF PEGASI RIPE FOR ARROWS!

''SIR WE NEED TO FALL BACK! WE'RE GETTING KILLED OUT HERE!'' screamed an another armored earth pony struggling with keeping the Imperials off the walls.

''BUCK NO! THIS GATE WILL STAND AT ALL COST! WE ARE THE ONLY DEFENSE THAT KEEPS COLTLAND AND THE REST OF THE FREE STATES FRE-'' that word the last thing that escaped the blue armored stallion before he and the gate was crushed by catapult shot, melting all resistance along what was left of the gates freeing the Imperials to stormed the earth pony city taking it for their empire. The citizens crowded away into their home and watched as the remaining city guards picked up by the invading Pegasi before being dropped to their deaths. In the miss of the dying battle an proud baby blue armored Pegasus with an mane of Greys, reds with hints of blue highlights walked the streets of the taken city with an smaller colt at his side.

''Big brother?'' asked the colt in an small voice shyly looking up the bigger stallion.

''Yes Brutus?'' Asked the stallion with an small smile ''is something amiss?

''When I'll get my own command? I am fifteenth years old am I not'' asked the little colt

''You'll get you legion when you reach stallionhood just I did and so did father and his father and his father''

''But Imorati'' whined Brutus stomping his hooves impatiently but in true cutely ''you were twelve when father gave you command of the legions... I'm already stallion enough to lead '' '' Ah yes I did but this is an different time little brother Roama Imperia was in danger when I was given my legion but now we are ready to take back what is ours'' said Imorati in an far distance look before nuzzling his little brother's face ''Don't worry Brutus your time will come soon.''

''But when?'' whined the colt again an hint of dejection in his voice

''Soo-'' Imorati started to speak but was interrupted by an group of galloping/ flying imperial soldiers, in their haste some had forgotten how to fly or something spooked them so badly it made them forget and more focused on greeting aid.

''Voice of Sleipnir!'' barked one of the soldiers almost out of breath '' you need to see this sir!''

''sigh...We'll continue this discussion later little brother'' said Imorati before leaving his brother behind under guard while they had taken the city that didn't meant the city was entirely under their control after all The Coltish are stubborn, it would be some that before they were under complete Imperial control. The Voice of Sleipnir quickly met up with the racing soldiers taking note of the panic looks on their muzzles '' soldier what I need to see?''

''sire it's would wiser if you seen it for yourself...it's bad really bad'' gulped one of the more veteran soldiers '' it's not proper to speak about it among all these ears''

''Take me there'' said Imorati brow furrowed tightening his wing-blades...somehow for the vagueness of the soldier's words he gotten the feeling that he was going to need them before the day was out.

''This way sire'' said the oldest of the soldiers an brown Pegasus that was missing an ear and an scar that ran down his barrel.

The group of soldiers as fast as their wings could carried them lead Imorati across the newly conquered city to an old rundown temple hidden in the heart of the city and in the shadow of an Alicornian temple. At first the Voice of Sleipnir didn't notice anything about the old temple and rised an brow at the now shivering soldiers yet they waved for him to enclose on the structure, the Pegasus humoring them did as they asked wanting just to get done with it and on to more importance things like finally finding an worthy mare to mate with in order to bring more glory to his family and his empire. Yet the closer he trot to the old temple the more colder the air was, an nagging thought in the back of his mind warning to tell him to leave the site...something primal. Shaking his head hard he fought the thought down and open the door of the temple only for his gag reflex to instantly kick in...the smell of rotting flesh filled the air as he stare at the lifeless partial frozen body of an new born foal laying upon an alter of ice. Pure horror entered his mind as he ripped his eyes from the dead foal only for his graze fall about more dead foals each had been nailed to the temple walls to become the guardians of the temple grounds in death some were Wolfponies and Pegasi but the majority were unicorns that had their horns snapped off but what truly shook the old warhorse was the words that had been words craved into their flesh...words that had haunt the dreams of all of ponydom for the last three thousand years...

Eoni wentenus rouk tkeao yoik nurrek (All shall fall to the ice...the ice of the ever winter)

''The Windigo tongue'' whispered Imorati eye his sunken to pen pricks falling to his knees while his mind raced in an panic no...no...noononnono it cant be! the Windigos can't return please! Good King Sleipnir don't let those creatures rise again he mentally pleads to the patron god of the the empire ''Burn it''

'' er...Sire? '' said one brave soldier '' shouldn't we try to find out who these foals are? or the heretics that killed them?

'' I SAID BURN IT!'' screamed Imorati the panic and horror in his voice only grew as he grazed upon the dead foals and the ''Windigo'' temple ''BURN THE ENTIRE CITY...BURN EVERYTHING! DON'T LEAVE ONE STONE OF THIS GODS-DAMMED CITY STANDING!''

The Dead Fields of Dennathor The Main Former Count of Twelve Encampment,  
War Council Tent

'' Your majesties the Berons, Rohnirians, Dryads, Elves and the Dragons had shown their support in great numbers, all that is missing are the Ernian, Dwarven, Draaosian and Tahuain troops but the as of right now the Orcs can not hold even if the dark magi and the fairies manage to gather their strength to aid them, Tir-Na-Nog still will fall long before their troops would arrive.'' reported an aging Rohnirian dress in furs while at his belt an ax made of ice loosely hung. '' when they do march we'll be ready to claim Gaea's justice.''

''Hmm perhaps General Reymore, at first light we march on the city yet despite beaning out match the Orcs will fight to the last'' said Rohnirian King Dulaman scathing his chin in though with an armored hand. He was dress in the old ways of the Rohnirians his face painted red his arms and legs encased by stone while his torso was left bare as his badge of honor. '' After all no one had ever manage to cast the beast back to once they came.''

''Nonetheless at this time tomorrow the Orc stain shall perish and my people will rest easy knowing that the remains of our kings are back in Elven hands'' Luwin sipping on an globule of morning dew dress in his own silver armor that hugged his fame snugly '' But I wonder if your general has the will to cut down the Dark magi as their are Alkeyore's legacy who was once the hero of your kingdom.''

''Lord Luwin if I may I hold no such notions...yes Alkeyore was once the hero of our tribe but that day had long since past he became the enemy of the Rohnirian people when he was revealed to be Dark mage. His legacy is meaningless to us for the law is clear all Dark magi are to be burn at the stake no matter who they are...Dahirm-hal are the only thing worse then an dark mage.''

''But doesn't Alkeyore's past and deeds outweigh his crimes? do you not feel indebted to him, he did save the twelve kingdoms many times and many lives including my own and yours as well Reymore'' said the Beron king Rodin clearly not liking what he was hearing'' Had he not earn the right to be forgiven? is he not an Blood-raven the descent of the ancient Rohirian kings? ''

''The Law still stands King Rodin, leave Rohnirian justice to the Rohirians Beron '' said Reymore in an cold voice '' our ways are not yours Alkeyore maybe the ruler of the Confederacy he is still Rohirian by birth ''

''I afraid that isn't the right of the Rohnirians to judge Alkeyore and his Confederacy, that right belongs to the count of kings and queens '' said Queen Idra of the Dryads '' The confederacy may be mislead by the words of traitors but their are still one of the twelve kingdoms. Alkeyore is a Rohnirian and an son of Aron this much is true but he is dead... the fates robbed us noble man and powerful ally.''

''Yes Idra is correct in this you have no right to put the Confederacy to the flame and sword for they are not of Rohnir they hail from all corners of Gaea, The Confederacy is an sovereign nation they have the right to judge themselves all they know is their king is dead and war threatens them without the strength of Alkeyore or their allies the Tahuians will purge them ending the realm returning the land to Tahuian domination. In this war they have no choice but to stand, the choice of evils isn't one they have, most of twelve kingdoms wish to see their extinction only the Orcs and the Fairies showed the confederacy any favor. So of course they would choose to with them then the rest of Gaea.'' said Jun-Neben-Strunmah despite his thirst for rightful vengeance, he still was cleared mind enough to share the wisdom his kind as known for yet he know it did little to sway the hearts of his follow kings no matter the only aim he had in this war was the Fairy Queens's life and life.

Reymore then looks to the last lord of magic Teigue '' and what says you Ernian? you were a friend to the shadow devil thus a friend to the confederacy do you wish to see the law up held? or you stand with Gaea's rulers? The Confederacy is an sleeping threat to all of Gaea! we must answer this darkness or face never ending strife the dark magi have long memories and deeper grudges. There was an reason why they never had an country of their own, Alkeyore was an fool to gather all Gaea's dark magi under one banner it's only an matter of time before that rabble become Dahirm-hal.''

The white wizard closes his eyes an pain expression briefly flashed across his face before specking in an leveled tone ''The Confederacy is to be destroyed...we have no choice in this matter without wizards like my dear friend Alkeyore holding the dark magi together...far from the promised power of the demonic arts, those lusting for power and an throne will become Dahirm-hal to be strong enough to get it. I take no joy in dismantling the legacy of my closest friend nor toppling an kingdom of magi but it must be done. Nar-Thosik and General Draugr were never meant to rule the kingdom indifferently, Alkeyore had planned to return to his throne in some years time hopefully with an bloodline intact but this is not the case with him gone the old dark lords will take the Confederacy by force ripping it in many fractions each fining for the empty throne. The one we must be careful with in dealing the most is an Maeusite by the name of Ixion Aeonn, Alkeyore personally made him the High-Commander of the Hollowsteel Knights out of the old dark lords he was the most powerful both in the field and the court, he could hold the country together for an time''

''An Fallen? since when they were in The Twelve Kingdoms? shouldn't they be in The Fallen Realms with the rest of their dammed kind'' said Luwin his cup melting into liquid metal covering his hand, thrusting an metallic finger forward towards the wizard hissing like an furriest snake ''explain Teigue...NOW''

The other rulers looked at the white wizard with hard looks, each of them laid an hand on their weapon of choice. They had led their peoples for an long time, survived the ever warring Gaeaish factions, they all wondered at how and why...why he was telling them this now of all times shouldn't informed them as soon he learned of this? those of the Fallen Realms had been outlawed for the better part of eight thousand years any descent Gaeaish would of warned the rest of the twelve kingdoms of the fallen having any entry into the Twelve which the demons could of used against the free peoples but more importantly how did Teigue came upon this information? With warily eyes the Kings and Queen watched the master wizard.

'' There are some of the Fallen who work to free the southern realms from the Demons somehow they found an way to free their minds from the Demon king's power, Alkeyore invited some of their number to dwell in Confederacy specifically the capital fortress city of Orthos in thanks for saving the city from an army of Dragmir (Dark Elves) while he was fighting in Tahuia and in turn they sworn the blood oath forever bounding themselves to him. Ixion is their leader and one of the few Alkeyore would trust...I know not if they have Dahirm-hal among their number but it's doubtfu-.''

''You see! this is why we must level the Confederacy to the ground'' yells Reymore interrupting the last lord of magic ''Not only they broke the law but harboring beings from the Fallen Realms is an crime against all of Gaea! who knows what damage the savages have done! Dulaman my king please allow me to send the army to cleanse Orthos of the taint Alkeyore has allowed to entered.''

The air heavily with tench as the rulers glazed harshly upon Reymore and themselves yet their stares were more hard on the the white wizard, Idra and Jun-Neben-Strunmah stood strong on their stance on not attacking the Dark magi without undeniable proof pass the words on an single man no matter if he was an Lord of Magic, an act that surprised both rulers, Dragons and Dryads never had before agreed on anything such is their nature yet the fates worked in strange ways. The rest of the rulers (outside of Rodin whose choose to remain silent on the matter ) stood just as strongly in their own stance of keeping the foul creatures of the fallen Realms out of Gaea. Yet before the remained of the count could truly argue over what to do with the Dark Magi and their betrayal, the Rohnirian king solemnly stands to his full height uttering words that carried the will of the count '' Reymore to uphold the law and the freedom of Gaea I Dulaman of Rohnir king grant your request ...burn Orthos and all who live there, the rest of the army shall remain here for the assault on Tir-Na-Nog this war must be ended quickly if we are to take the passes into the twelve kingdoms before the Demons and their slaves learn that the gates are open.'' yet deep under his breath so low not even the dragon elder could hear ''Alvae please forgive me for this but it must be done the safety of Gaea is at stake ''

'' At once my King!'' says Reymore happily taking his leave of the the gathered rulers eager to start the march on Orthos. Luwin smiled at Dulaman with approval while the Dragon and Dyard burned the Rohnirian with their hard looks silently telling him that he made the wrong choice in attacking The Confederacy but Rodin shook his head and left the count with an troubled mind wondering why he didn't spoke out against his counterpart? where did this so called law come from he knew Rohnirian law and Justice well it was one of the charges that came with becoming King of the Berons to one day untie the three human tribes. He was sure that Pao-lot also knew the laws of Rohnir but he would be of little help due his hatred for magi in general yet more importantly why did Teigue now just tell him and the count of The Fallen dwelling in Orthos...something was off about the whole situation. I need to speak with Idra and Jun-Neben-Strunmah...something is wrong here. Rodin thought as he walked though the army encampment watching the gathered soldiers prepare themselves for an long and blood war, many were knelt before their clans coat of arms and weapons simply waiting for the order grimed faced ready to enact vengeance on the foe of Gaea while others brutally spared with one another breaking bones showing no mercy to the loser as the winner embedded an blade into the ground an inch away from the loser's throat leaving an light bleeding cut to run down said neck before kicking the downed warrior away freeing way for the next challenger...such is the Gaeaish way, thousands of years of never ending war had harden the heart to stone with no room for the notion of mercy. The coming battle would hard but it did not matter if the gates are left open to allow the demons to enter the twelve kingdoms once again. ''Alkeyore'' Rodin though turning an corner to his own personal tent, '' I wish you were here your wisdom is...er was greater then the Dragon Elders you would've known how to keep the count from falling apart as it has...must of been because you were an son of Aron the Ravenking...the one man who foresaw Tydorel's betrayal...''

That was the last thought to pass thought Rodin's mind before wicked Tahuian iron pieced his heart.

Canterlot Castle Twilight's personal chambers Twilight's PoV

''SPKIEWHATAMITOODO? MOTHER IS LEAVING FOR THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE TO NEVER RETURN! WHAT DO I DOOOO?'' I said in an very panic voice as I paced an hole into the rare white silk carpet of the our room. My coltfreind Spike was laying on his stomach on the bed from the twitch in his eyes I could tell that he was trying to ignore the way that the plush bedding brushed against his many scales, it had only minutes since mom had told of her plan to join Shiny and Cadance in the Empire and in record time I found myself teleported to my room like an ground foal...Mother was not happy that I tried to confidence her to stay in Canterlot and quickly end the discussion at least I know who I gotten my magic from... usually when I came across an problem like this I would immediately go to the girls or Celestia and Luna for their help but with my fellow Princess gone and the hunt for Alkeyore plus the fact my friends were helping to rebuild the city Spike was the only one I could go to that not he minded...he had beaning telling me that as his mare I should include him more and relied on him more. Spike had been so patient with me more patient any stallion would be... must be an part of beaning an dragon outside of Immortals dragons are the most long livid beings in Avalon. I had been getting better as an marefriend and ever since revealing my ifeltrelationship to my fellow princess I had been more open with spike which pleases him greatly to not be an secret anymore but still I frighten and not yet ready for show all of Equestria the drake I love...or even that.

''Twily please clam down, panicking wouldn't solve anything'' said the dragon in an calming tone leaving from the plush bed carefully speting along the carpet trying to keep his talons from ripping it '' I don't know why Velvet is leaving Canterolt...did she told you why she wanted to go to the empire?''

''No she teleported me before I had the chance'' I said with my ears laid against my head ''Spike...do you think...- I trail off sniffling a little '' That she's leaving because of me?''

I felt Spikes scaled hands on my face as the emblems that was his eyes drank deeply of mine before kissing me lightly '' Twilght don't think like that...your mother loves you she would never leave the city because of you...No there must be something else that would make her want to leave...perhaps the memories of Nightlight had prove too much for her?''

That is logical...the city did hold many memories for my parents...with Father's leaving her... mom became an whore to escape that pain. it wouldn't impossible that she felt ashamed what what she has become plus with all of memories of father surrounding her...it was only logical to leave so not to be remind of him I thought while blushing like an school filly at Spike's affections I still have not gotten use to beaning kissed...non-pony or not it felt right yet at the seem time dangerous on the count of Spike's ever-growing fangs the only real fact that ponies know of dragons is their fangs ever stop growing and need gems as not only as an food source by an means to chip their teeth into an manageable length. '' Your right Spike it's the only thing that would make sense but- ''

An knock interrupted me mid-sentence and ruined the moment I was having with my spikey, We both sighed as Spike took his leave of me returning to the bed grumbling about the guards' terrible timing and how they would like to have their flanks set on fire. I attempted to not to given in to the temptation to giggle with an mental picture of guards running to the nearest lake with their tails on fire and I almost failed in that regard if it wasn't for another knock on the door

''Enter'' I said in my best princess voice while an voice in the back of my mind began to whisper lowly. I didn't had the time to completed on the new voice for as soon the door open I found myself bowing to the Alicorn at that stood in the doorway. An legend I never thought I would ever seen the most powerful Alicorn and the most famous pony in all of pony history Celestia's and Luna's Father...King Sleipnir

''Rise my little Alicorn...we have much to speak about '' my eyes widen the words, they didn't came from the king himself his lips remained still as they repeated in my head

''what?'' I ingeniously replied ''How?!

''As I said we have much to speak of Twilight Sparkle...perhaps even more than I first though'' said the golden Alicornian Stallion before turn back into the hall ''come''

The Red Sea

A few hundred feet over the ocean a flash was seen, a lone pelican voiced its confusion and steered to the side to not collide with creature that was seen fumbling and swearing past him as he continued his journey through the sky.

Said creature was a two legged familiar human that was seen plumbing down towards the cold vast ocean. He tried to comprehend where he was, what have happened but more so what he have to do to get out alive of this one.

He thought quickly and fumbled around by his belt But didn't find it.

'By Kaulvr's green ass I know I should have packed a air spell or potion... Wait what's that?'

He looked bellow at the raptly approaching dark ocean and saw a ship riding the waves. But then he noticed that he seems it had a passenger, a rather unwelcome one it seems.

A large sea serpent of some kind was seen coiling around the small ship and it's crew fighting of it tentacles and teeth on the ships deck.

'Well lets see what I can do to help and maybe I in return can get some information where I am and maybe a ride to the nearest friendly controlled orc or human harbour.'

Thinking quickly he grabbed a parchment and quickly broke the seal to read the words he needed to activate the stored spell within.

The air around him shimmered as he was seen being cocooned in a ball of earth as he still was seen plummeting straight down towards the ship, he hoped his aim was true and his fickle luck aid him.

*Meanwhile on the ship Pride of Gryphon ten minutes earlier*

Elron swore as he parried another tentacle trying to snag him.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND YOU SHABBY DOGS!" He shouted as he saw yet another of his crew get eaten by the sea monster. The crewman terrified shout cut short as the monster bit down and blood was seen raining down on the deck.

This was supposed to be a calm trip toward Minos the kingdom of the minotuars to do gather forces for the retaking of Avalon. But then this damned coilsnake sought to pay him and his crew a visit.

The coilsnake or what it's common named was squid head. If you wanted to get fancy Lolligo Capitis.

Elron cursed as he yet again parried and sliced again an tentacle that wanted to grab him.

'A sea serpent that was a sub species to the wyvern, the dragons more feral cousins. It mostly usually acts like an Anaconda and coil around the ship and just squeeze.

The end result is that a less sturdy one the ship will crack and the serpent will pick of the crewmen as the ships sink. But some will use it's time to have a early meal and use its tentacles to pick off crewmembers and eat while squeezing the ship.' Yet why an coilsnake doing in the Red sea? they were only found in the sea of dragons, far to the south.

He launched at yet another tentacle as slithered towards him with his trusty sword.

"What's your plan my King!" Nara said, her voice coming from over his left shoulder. She was keeping the monsters tentacles at bay from his blind spots.

They both had taking a few scratches from those barbed tentacles now and seen yet another crewman meet his doom as he was showed inside the monsters mouth and a crunch was heard followed by dark red blood dripping from the monsters mouth onto the ships deck.

"Drive it back, use the repealing board axes on its body and tentacles. We need to inflict so much pain and damage that it will look for a more easier meal to feast on."

Elron ducked again and though back what he recalled his mother have told him about this creature.

"AT once my King!" Nara said as she turned and barked out the orders. Some of the crew member rushed back inside to grab those axes and get to work.

But then Nara gave a surprised and pained yelp as one of those tentacles have sneaked forward behind her and grabbed one of her hind legs. Elron spun around and swore and tried to bring his sword down to sever the tentacle but it then sprung up in the air before he could do anything and taken Nara with it.

Elron tried to take to the air and help her as it also started to coil around her back and wings. He could hear a pained squack coming from Nara as some of those barbs and the pressure as the tentacle coiled around her form and squeezed.

Elron was fighting like possessed and calling out her name but the monster maybe feeling that this little thing was somewhat important so it denied Elron and the crew then change to rescue Nara.

He could only watch in horror, panic and dread as she was seen struggling and moving closer towards the monsters maws and saw them open more.

Nara gasped in pain as her wings was pressed close to her body and by the feeling was most likely sprained.

She looked down into the depths of the monster as she was brought up to it's mouth. She have tried to use her sword or just her own claws to scratch the tentacle and let her go but it haven't worked.

She think she saw her life flash before her eyes as she felt that her life was about to end.

The only regret was that she wouldn't full fill her secret wish, to find herself a worthy mate and have a couple of cubs.

But just then a sound was heard from about them, a sound that was getting louder by the second. The unfamiliar sound was getting so loud that all seemed to stop fighting and look around. Then they all looked up and saw an object falling towards them from the sky.

*Present third point of view*

The earth ball headed towards the ship and the sea serpent. Its eyes going a little wider as it figured out that it would hit it, but before it could move aside it slammed right into it's head, and like a ripe melon it burst and made blood and brain matter rain down on the deck and it's stunned crew.

The now dead body was jerking in it's death spasms and tentacles and body jerking left and right.

The now bloodied earth ball slipped down from it's neck and with a heavy sound landed on the deck, when it did that cracks was started to appear and the cocoon started to crumble.

Nara was yelping in pain and surprise as the tentacle holding her was swinging her around before it released her and with a yelp she was seen thrown into the air, doing some loops and flailing around before she headed towards the deck and the crumbling ball.

She caught a glimpse of somefeather staggering to its feet as she was sailing through the air.

"Look out below!" She managed to say.

The creature looking up and seeing her falling towards it acted fast and spread it's hands to catch her. She had only a moment to think before it caught her.

She could now look more closely at it and could see that it was a male (a rather handsome one). She saw his masculine features that somehow capitulated her and then felt his arms holding her close to his chest. She then started to recognized what this male was.

'A live feathering human...' She thought. She then started to blush a little as she then took in how it must seem to look with this human holding her bridal style and holding her close to his powerful looking chest. She noted his steady heartbeat and prayed to her ancestors that he couldn't hear her fluttering heart in her own chest. She then came to an relation as she saw him look down at her with worried eyes but a small warm smile nonetheless.

"You saved my life..." She then said.

Seems Kren made a big dramatic entrance and seems to be a hero by saving a damsel in distress but little did he know that this was only the beginning of things to come

*Timeskip a week later*

Elron was beside the royal navigator and looking down from the higher deck down towards Nara and Kren with a frown and a jealous feeling in his gut. Nara had stayed close to this human named Kren for the whole week now, never leaving his side and was seen most of the time talking to him. They had traded information and stories during this time and he was liking it less and less as he could see that Nara was looking quite interested in Kren's stories about his world. Yet with the human's appears it was clear that its seems that the gods haven't all die back during the war...

'But still I can't believe that this human says he is from a different world called Gaea.'

Elron again had a frown on his face as he saw Nara leaning closer to Kren as she had sat down beside him and used a map to show him their world. He could see her tail flick and move in a nervous manner and he think he saw her cheeks seems a little more flushed.

He felt his feathers fluff out a little in annoyance.

''My king permission to speak freely'' asked the navigator boldly.

''Granted.'' the Gryphon king all but grunted.

"Go talk to her captain." His navigator all of a sudden told him. ''Everyfeather on the ship knows of your longing for Nara and well it's about time you found your queen.''

Elron jumped a little at that before turned to him. "Have tried, but she going on about she own this human her life and her honor demand she has a life debt to repay. So she plan to repay this human any way she can."

"Hmm not many have that kind of honor anymore. Despite what this Kren claims he is still one of the gods " The navigator said. ''This is good oui? with him more of the natives will flock to out banners for the coming war.''

"She always had been stubborn about old traditions like that, just like the rest of our people... Most of the time I'm okay with it because she is a fine shadow and a damn fine gryphon."

"And she is pleasing to the eye doesn't hurt." said the navigator with an smirk

Elron looked at the navigator with a scowl. The navigator put up his front claws in a surrendering manner.

"Nothing disrespectful sire, but you know it's true. You especially can't deny she is a beauty. Most crewmembers feels the same."

Elron huffed before turning his attention to the two again down bellow. He saw Nara giggle at something Kren said and taking a look at her again.

Her fine dark soft looking fur on her lower half contrasted nicely with her front feather half. His gaze couldn't help but linger on her wide backside. those soft pillow looking ass cheeks that was planted on the deck and indicated she could give a lucky male gryphon lots of cubs.

He had also one one occasion seen her three pair of teats that also indicated that she could give the cubs some milk.

He had many times been hypnotized by their swaying and jiggly dance before.

He had a few rare times seeing her inviting plump feline pussy and tailhole that he have longed for to stick his member inside. He have on more than one occasion jerked to this mental images of her round teats and feline cunt.

His eyes traveling past her swaying flicker tail upwards and past her trim lower body and past her wings towards her face.

He seeing her smile and giggle made his heart flutter but seeing it displayed towards the human made his feeling make a drop to his gut instead and a low growl exit his throat.

But he couldn't just separate them, Nara would have nothing of it. and he couldn't force them apart it would be sacrilegious to do so as one of the gods Kren could have any gryphon (male or female) as his consort /breeding mate to sate his needs. All he had to do is say the word.

His navigator is right about the natives would flock to him when words spread he having a human god under his banner. Also many gold seeking females would be wyving for the humans attention and would be happy and eager to spread their hind legs for him and carry his offspring.

'So why did it have to be Nara...'

Elron was getting more worried as the days was passing because this life debt would also include that Nara could offer her innocence and body as payment. And knowing Nara she maybe will do that if she thought her debt being so deep. Knowing her background and upbringing and her sense of duty and honor he was afraid she would throw her virginity away.

And he didn't like the thought about this humans strange dull claws explore over her body and enter her plump feline cunt and in the end claiming her virginity. His own claws scraped onto the wooden deck in irritation.

*Kren's pov*

I was looking down at the female gryphon as she pointed out another location on the map and explained about it.

It have been about seven days now since I came crashing down into this world, killed a sea creature and in a way saved a damsel in distress. Well this damsel had claws and she didn't liked being compared to some weak posh tooty frooty pony mare as she said. She was a proud female gryphon and a warrior. I could plainly see many comparables with the orcs and these Gryphons so I free to discarded my tune and more refined behavior reserved for the court and talking to the more "Civilized" females and instead approached her as I would a fellow female orc or warrior.

It seems to make her more at ease and she quickly started to chat and trade stories.

We had sticked together this past week here out on the sea and compared our worlds to each other. so many similarities Avalon shaved with Gaea yet so many differences.

'Can't believe that I'm on another world. By Kaulvr claws, I wonder what Alkeyore would have thought about all this?'

Another thing came to mind also. I quickly looked down a little and saw the four feathers that was dangling around my neck that have been giving to me by Nara. She had explained that was feathers taken from each wing, chest and head to symbolize that she owned me a life debt and she will stick close to my side and serve me. They are not her primary feathers, she was blushing when I asked her about that for some reason.

I was a little fascinated that I could see her cheeks grow a little pink despite the feathers covering her face. But I didn't press her on the issue and talking more about the life debt, I felt myself blush a little when she said more in dephed about it. With my years of living with orcs I knew much about honor and such so I didn't try to find somehow to break or deny this but hearing some of the things I could do to her to repay it made me a little uneasy.

'Dragon teats! I don't need a slave or a trumpet I need a friend so that's what I told her to be. the though of having her as my slave left an disgusting taste in my mouth

Nara gave a big smile at that and since then she have been sticking to my side. But now and then I could feel her tail brush against my back or I was seeing more than I imaged when she was laying down to the side reading or so on her bed. She have exposed her feline puffy sex and her rows of teats to me on more than one occasion during this past days.

I don't know if she is teasing me, or that it is some form of test. it was clear I have go to far to stay vigilant and not falling pray to the temptation. But I have to admit that despite the alien looking appearance and such, she was a rather striking looking figure. Many times I had caught myself staring at her swaying backside more than once this last day or so and I can't help but feeling her soft flank now rubbing against my side as she leaned back again to sit on her hunches. I caught yet again a glimpse of her teats and swallowed a little. I looked upwards with an pray to Kaulvr before she turned her head to look at me again. She tilted her head to the side in a cute manner.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly almost biting my tongue. Nara laughed a little before using on of her front claws to bump my arm with it.

"Then pay attention, I will have you take a short quiz later on this stuff." Kren nodded.

The female gryphon then stood up and looked behind her. "Well I'm starved, lets go down to get something from the chef. I hope his slob is more edible today than yesterday."

I stood up and gathered the books and map and followed Nara to the entrance down inside the ship, that was located in the stern, near the raised platform that served as the steering part of the ship. As we were walking I caught a glimpse of Elron the Gryphon king and captain of the ship looking down at us before we pasted the doorway and the lighted got more dimmer as we found the staircase and went down to find the kitchen area, which was located two floors bellow the stern. I have tried to stay away from Elron because the feeling I sensed when he look at me I didn't like yet he didn't seemed to be the likes of Gaeaish royalty . I had asked Nara if King Elron was her boyfriend or mate and by this life debt made things complicated. But Nara had waved it off and said he is just a good friend, he is just acting like a protective big brother.

I had nodded at that. I definitely knows how protective brothers (and fathers) can get. I remembered when a drunk human was flirting with Vren and grabbing places where he shouldn't at a Inn. I was with Togul sitting at a nearby table and saw the drunk human grab her ass and made a comment about that most likely but it was lost in the common noise inside the inn. Togul was about to stand up and grab his sword but I had placed a hand on his shoulder. Togul turned his head to ask why was I stopping him from cleaving this human in two then heard a painful grunt. We both turned towards the sound and saw the human holding his groin and whimpering on the ground and a furious Vren looming over him. She spat on the human and grabbed her mug and smashed it upon his face before grabing another and headed towards Togul and myself. She sat down with an scowled and complained that every time she is relaxing in a Inn some male will pester her and start flirting. I made an comment, that she is a fine looking orc warrior so no wonder. Vren just grunted and told that if a male should grab her interest it would be with a weapon in his hand and a worthy duel. If he defeats her then she would listen to his flirting. Togul then said that any male hurting his little sister will be scattered to the four winds when he is through with him. Vren just grunt and say she can take care of herself.

I shock my head a little to clear myself of that memory and focused on following the female gryphon and focusing on something I had taking a liking on doing recently. I had an nice view of Nars's swaying back side as she walked before me down the stair and corridors. But then I noticed Nara was ruffling her wings a little and seems to try to loose some knot. She gave a little grunt in discomfort.

"Your wings still bothering you?" I asked.

"That big sea slug nearly broke them when it squeezed me in it's slimy tentacle. Still feeling sore and sluggish in the wings. Think I have sprained them. I have done all I can. But they are still sore."

"Well how about I massage them?"

Nara stopped and looked back toward him, she raised an eyebrow then giving me a teasing smile.

"Really?"

I seeing her look tried to explain.

"Nothing sexual I assure you. Know about arching muscles and such and queen Serra taught me some. She said that it would be a good thing if I know how to massage. She said it would be a good thing to know if I found a orc female warrior and know how to take care of her. Have trained and tried it on Vren, Serra and a few other orc female warriors. They had giving me pointers and advice so I'm pretty confident I could help you. Gwen wanted to have one too, much to my embarrassment but her mother told her she would either pick up a sword or get older. She had huffed at that stormed out the room that day. "

Nara seemed to think about it. Her tailed moving in a yerkingly somewhat irritated manner whenever I mention Gwen. Nara have heard about Gwen and her infatuation with me. If I didn't know any better I would think that Nara was jealous of Gwen or something.

'Naaa.' I thought. Nara then nodded.

"Okay Kren it's a deal. So later this evening in my room you will give me an massage, and I hope your are good as you believe me you are."

She flicked her tail towards me in a teasing manner, making me yet again see her goods as she then walked forward yet again with a more sway on her flanks.

*Third pov*

The two got some food and the usual ritual with Nara comment on the slob and the cook jabbing back it either that or starving. Nara then sees Elron coming down the stairs. She recognize his expression and tell Kren to head for her room with the food. He nodded and did so.

She then stood in place as Elron was seeing walking towards her with a huff and puff attitude, his feathers around his neck and chest ruffled, clearly indicating he was disturbed about something and Nara had a feeling of what. She was right as he start with opening the conversation with.

"So he will sleep inside your room again this night?" Nara rolled her eyes and nodded.

Elron pouted. "I don't like it...Kren is an human one of the gods he should be in the temple or with the priest you know this yet you had failed to tell him as per our agreement "

"Well I can't let him sleep outside on the deck and he still need time to settle in his godly duties can wait as he readies himself for our world"

"Well how about with the rest of the crew?"

"We have been over this also sire, I can't do that, my honor demands that I provide for him as best as I can and that is at least letting him sleep in my cabin. I tried giving him my bed but on that he refused he insisted on sleeping on the floor."

Nara pouted a little at that. But Elron snorted a little at that and looked to the side.

"Well that is something at least."

Nara was looking at him with a raised eyebrow at that. She then shrugged her shoulders. But regretted that a second later because a small stab of pain shoot through her wings. She really was looking forward to this massage. She was not a girly fro fro chick that going to the spa all the time but right know she wouldn't mind a hot bath and a massage to loosen her muscles and relax. Well Kren will provide one of those things back at her room.

"Well if nothing else I will be going."

Elron then stepped forward a small step as she turned around to walk away.

"Wait.."

She stopped and turned her head his way.

"Yes..." She said looking at him in the eyes. He was looking into her eyes and her figure a few moments before he seemed to shuffle a little on his feet before he then looked down on the floor.

"I-It was nothing, nevermind..."

She raised an eyebrow before shrugging again, witch earned her another stab of pain and a frustrated grunt from her.

"Whatever see you later Elron."

She walked down the corridor, her tail swaying and Elron looking at her swaying backside until she rounded a corner and was gone from sight. He draw a heavy breath and looked down the floor again, cursing to himself

"Love you..." He whispered into the dark corridor before pawing the floor with a claw in frustration before walking away the other way cursing his cowardly act.

Nara walked for a few minutes and came upon her door that lead to her little safe heaven on this ship. She opened the door and stepped inside. The inside was spartan with only a small writing desk bolted to the wall and closed to the door. A small bed was again opposite the wall and a bookshelf over the bed. A small window was seen over the desk and the evening sun was seen flowing in from it. Kren was seen sitting cross legged on the floor near his makeshift bed and reading a book and taking a bite from his food.

She shook her head a little seeing the human and his stubborn way of not taking the bed. He said he couldn't do that out of good conscience. She flopped down on her bed with a loud noise of discomfort, making Kren look up what he was doing with a raised eyebrow.

"Lets get started Tree hugger."

Kren snorted a little at that. She has of late called him that because what he explained he studied nature magic and most of his magic was of that nature. So Nara teased him and told he was a tree hugger in a sense.

He moved himself to his bag first to produce a flask of ointment he had created just for muscle cramp and such. He had experimented with it and when he tested it on Serra and some other she-orcs they commented that it worked. Well Serra was a little cryptic with it seems to work well with females and he would apply richly on a female that really needed it. Kren had raised his eyebrow at that. Well Serra didn't let him massage her long because she told Kren she needed to see her husband for some private business about ten minutes after he had massaged her with the ointment. She seemed a little flushed but he didn't pay that no mind.

What he did pay mind to was the moans he heard later coming form the royal chambers. He stayed clear from that area for some time and was glad he was not one of the guards stationed there for the day.

But later he was told to be careful using that on the young ones, because the smell or the small side effects. He did get concerned if he did something wrong but Serra waved it off.

So he looked down at his ointment flask one more time before figured she was not young, and she seems to need some potent strong muscle lotion.

He sat down on the side of the bed as Nara had flopped over on her stomach and had spread her wings a little, he had a clear view of her back, he followed her lines from her head to her backside, taking in her athletic from and its curves.

He warmed his hands a little by rubbing them together before he opened the flask and applied the ointment on his hands and then placed them on her back, he could feel her tense for just a second before relaxing as he started to massage and kneed his hands over her back. He was being careful around the base of her wings as she had explained how sensitive their are.

She gave a few content moans and a few chirps, even a low purr like sound as he put some pressure on her back. He then getting bolder and started to move his hand to the base of her wings and started to massage carefully at the base and started to travel upwards along her wing.

He could hear her gasp a little and squirm a little but didn't voice her displeasure or tell him to stop. He felt around her wings and massaged the joints he could feel and find and apply pressure where he thought it was needed. he asked if she was feeling any better at some points.

She either cooed and gave a low moan or told him to apply more pressure or move to another location. He noticed that she some time during the massage have begun to breath heavier and her tail flicking in a erratic manner. He also had begun to notice a particular musky scent filling the room. He after some sniffing blushed a little as he located the source. It was coming from her lower region, more accurate her feline tush. He would catch a glimpse of her feline cunt that seems more puffy and leaking juices onto the bedsheet.

He tried to ignore the erotic display and letting not her musky scent distract him too much. To his shame her scent was beginning to have an effect on his body with making his little buddy grow inside his pants.

'Kaulvr please let her not notice my shame.'

Meanwhile Nara was thinking the same. She had her head burrowed in her pillow and prayed to the human gods of old, her ancestors, fuck even Discord that Kren haven't felt or seen her arousal, but taking a small peak to the side her hopes where dashed as she noticed Kren's gaze lingered on her backside a few times.

She wanted nothing but for the world to swallow her whole at that moment but then looking down she noticed the tent he was sporting. She blushed a little more but couldn't help but feel some pride. She was making him, one of the gods hard and seems to like her shameful scent. A feeling of satisfaction and happiness made her tail flick and move in a more swiping manner to spread her musky scent more towards him and also raise it a little more to give him a clearer view. She blushed more at her body's reaction and buried her head again in her pillow, but she will shyly peek out form her pillow to look at him and his reactions.

Kren finally stopped after fifteen more minutes of massaging her. By that time the scent was heavy in the air, Nara was purring and had a content smile on her face. Also she had during that time spread her hind legs apart a little and her tail had been moved to the side.

He would have maybe continued but he stopped after Nara gave of a deep purr and moan, her claws digging into the bed and he thought he smelled her musky smell grow more stronger, also he think he heard water or liquid drip. He had a dread feeling and took a quick look toward her backside and yep he saw that the location between her hind legs was getting wetter and to his dread some liquid was seen leaking out from her feline cunt in a steady stream onto the bed sheep and the growing puddle there.

'Did she just...?!'

He looked down at his hands that was placed on her back near the base of her wings that was by now fully spread out and quivered. He had a struck of clarity and put two and two together

'Momma Serra... Ewww...' He now knew why she excused herself to find her husband after he gave her his massage, and why most of the she-orcs was flushed afterwards.

'I created some form of a aphrodisiac massage oil... Shit!' Kaulvr kill me NOW! Just kill me Now!'

Nara had subconsciously moved her body into a ready position to show off her body and making herself ready for mating and getting mounted. She quickly sat up on her hunches when she recognized the position she was in after getting down from her dazzled state of mind.

"W-Well *cough* Thank you for your service." She had a flushed face and avoided looking at his face.

He also had a flushed face. He didn't dare tell her he just made her horny by mistake and by the looks of things made her orgasm. But he will think of something to make it up to her. But one question remained, She surely would have felt something was wrong but she didn't stop him. Why?

He then though about her life debt.

'Curse it! She didn't stop me because that I bet. Shit, damn Dun'lic'nog! (an orcish swear word with no real translation in the common tongue) I could have taken advantage of her and she would have let me. No way in hell that will happen, I will make amends for this.'

"Well hope it was to your liking." Kren said, trying not to look at her to much as he washed his hands in a wooden bin close by.

"Ohh yesss it was." She had a content expression. Kren flinched a little at her heavy alluring and husky tone she was emitting, her eyes in a somewhat dreamy state as she looked at him. Well on one hand he was happy he could make her happy and relaxed. But on the other he just made her orgasm. He didn't want to send her mixed signals but didn't know how to tell her that her no doubt sexual experience was a mistake or something.

But also a smaller voice in his head was teasing him about how he liked it and he should just go with it and bed this fine female gryphon. Kren pressed down those thoughts.

"Well alright glad to be of service, well time to go to bed then, see you in the morning."

He just layed down on the floor in his spot, his back turned towards her and put his blanket over him. He heard Nara moved around behind him in her bed for a few moments and he tried no to listen as she gave of a few low moans and a purring sound and also a wet slurping or smacking sound before she put out the light and all then was quite. Well except he could her some faint moment and low moaned coming from behind him. He blushed more as he have a good idea what she was doing. He could feel his own problem making itself known down bellow but he will be damned if he also started to relieved himself right there and now.

The teasing voice inside his head told him he had a willing female that could help him take care of that. He tried to sleep and ignore it all, he finally went to sleep about two hours later.

Inside the cabin right next to Nara's was a certain king looking up at the ceiling, one of eyes twitching a little as he claws grasping the blanket. He had to his dread heard the muffled moans from Nara's and Kren's voices from behind the walls. Not clearly but enough so that his imagination was running wild. A tearing sound finally split the silence as the blanket was ripped apart after hearing that heavy alluring voice from Nara. He heard the bit about if Kren asked if she enjoyed it and her answer.

If Nara had directed that husky voice against him he would get a windboner on the spot and be a happy gryphon. But his happy thoughts was turning sour as he know it was directed at the human.

'He claimed her... He marked her...you will never have her' an voice in his head venomously hissed

Images about the human humping and filling his beloved Nara with his human seed was making him angry and also sad. Thousands thoughts was running around his mind.

"Can't kill him... Maybe a duel... No he is one of the gods I'll be an hectic if I denied him of his rights and she's have her stupid life debt... Beg her to be his... Drag her aside and fill her with my seed to counter his tainted seed... "

He was awake and staring at the ceiling for the whole night. He fleetly notice that Nara and Kren had gone to bed as he didn't hear any more moans, but he noticed that it have gone two hours. The mind reeled a little that the human could buck for two hours, two hours of thrusting and making sweet Nara squeal and purr the damned human's name no doubt as he filled her with his human seed. His then thought about if Nara was in session. He tried to remember when that was, but his mind was fizzy, he was more thinking about Kren about now was cuddling with Nara after their long mating session.

He wanted to scream in anger and frustration at the injustice and cruel fate that has befallen him. He also looked down towards his lower half and saw his throbbing feline member on display as Nara's moans and his imagination that she was directing those towards him.

''God or no god, I need to get rid of that human!''

He spent the rest of the night thinking about how he could do that also talking care of his problem while thinking how grateful Nara would be for saving her. and his fury he had forgotten that he needed Kren and the purpose of the journey to Minos in the first place.

In the morning it didn't help seeing Nara with a skip in her walk, more sway to her flanks and she seemed to glow with happiness. That was the final nail in the coffin for Elron that confirmed that Nara and Kren had coupled. 


	24. Chapter 12 part 4

/-/  
/ Chapter 12 Death and Life part 4 / Story: A wizard's tale / by Lord Despair /-/

The Domain of Dust Alkeyore's PoV

"Explain."

"Hello to you too master." I grunted as I felt my crushed bones immediately snap back into place. It was thanks to my magic and very high tolerance for pain that I did not shout in pain in the act of my bones moving under my skin. Lucky my wings were left untouched... sometimes I wonder why I even have them in the first place but then again flying in Gaea's ever stormy skies was one of my most favored pastimes racing the thunder, lightening even the storm spirits.

"I wasn't saying hello, you know the rules, know explain before i get rid of the pests." said Dust in a emotionless tone. Ah yes the rules how could I forget of them. Each of student Dust took under his wing had to learn them or simply die.

"Yes I know…..I had very little choice in the matter." I said truthfully there was no use lying to the ancient human yet I still am bothered of how the demon took my body so easily and without me calling on him. Even now I feel him in the deep places far from my reach yet I couldn't feel my other half nor speak to him.

"Were you in control of your actions?"

'' No…..I wasn't in no sense of control Caldorel sent us-"

''Caldorel?'' Asked Luna her eyes full of curiosity and the longing to know more about me, I debated with myself and my magic to tell Luna about the five horned fel-unicorn demon that was fused with my very essence but Dust quickly comes to my aid

"Yes, the being within him, and please don't interrupt, you are already trespassing in my Domain, no need to be rude as well!"

''And who are you to command my sister! you conjurer of cheap tricks!" barked Celestia foolishly and insulting my teacher... the fool, is she actively trying to get us all killed?

''Celestia hold thy tongue if you wish to keep it, " I said warning her... again, now I really beginning to believe Luna was telling me tall tales about her sister's wisdom if she keeps this up she'll be dead the only question is which one of us would do the deed? "do not insult my master I already explained it to you beforehand he is far above you-''

Dust's magic slams into the back of my head resounding as a loud smack. The strike didn't really harmed me it was like a fly buzzing in my ear at the most but it did told me that he didn't favored my words. "And you know better as well! I'm no better than them, and don't threaten those who are with you, that's also rude!" he then walks over to bed and sits.

''Yes master-'' said I rubbing the back of my head

Again he strikes me but this time it was by the means of magic leaving an stinging sensation greatly annoying me. "And stop calling me that! You are no longer traveling with me, and you're my friend, calling me 'Master' all the time is just weird since then!" Dust says while making random hand gestures.

''Stop that! My master was only showing you respect'' said Nightmare stomping her little hoof and with her little wings spread in an attempt to make her bigger, quickly Luna pulls the filly in the safety of her legs. Luna looks at Dust warily before setting nightmare and herself closer me. in her eyes and the emotions I smell seeping off of her, she will me ask about Caldorel and my true form the next time we are alone it would be best for me to this time to delay that chat or at least until I had no choice in the matter.

"One, I'm his friend, I already know he respects me, he doesn't need to show it, and two," Dust smiles and slowly turns his attention to me, "Master?" He said with a giddy voice.

I slap myself in the face pulling my hand down slowly, softly mumbling '' Alvae grind my backside….Yes she is my personal student, I will introduce you two in due time." I had forgotten how Dust could be when learning that his students took students of their own.

"I'm looking forward to it… but you still haven't given me the full story, who they are, and why you are here? They are really pissed you know, except for Jester, but he has a hard time being mad at you. But before any of that, let's recast that spell shall we?" Dust simply snaps his fingers and runes and symbols start flying around me, and a few seconds later a glowing orb appears in front of me, with the runes and symbols weaving through it. "You know what to do from here.''

''Many thanks'' I said before casting my own runes on the ball and then swallowed it whole instantly regaining the form of a human. My magic took a moment to ensure I was fully covered with the flesh of an human and that none of my others pieces could see the light of day ''Now where was I?''

''Before you brought us here or before Dusty here slapped you?'' chucked Discord returning to what Luna told me his usual charms but in his eyes I could see his distrust for me and Dust... hmm it seems that ''the mad king'' does have some wisdom or at least smart enough to guard his words carefully.

"I'll show you how 'Dusty' I am when I shove my boot up your-"

''Oi we have foals in the room beside he's a fool '' said I gesturing towards Nightmare and the Kirin in the bed.

"How many times have I sworn in front of children and completely didn't care Alke?" smirked Dust. I hate that bastardization of my name but I didn't really mind if Dust was the one saying it, he earned that right.

'' Too many times but these two are MY students I will not have you swearing in their presents'' I said sternly and hope he would at least give me this much or rather Luna in truth.

"Well... " I smiled when Dust looked like he was about to take him seriously… but that didn't last long, "Fucking hell man you don't need to be such a ass, I mean what's wrong with words like cunt, or shit, they will hear it eventually, and you swore in you native language!"

''Language'' Celestia said with an grimmest and cutting her eyes at Dust.

'' Well at least they can't understand me'' said I before swearing in different language just to prove my point ''Dru novl vaal tor''

Dust looks at Nightmare, "That means 'cock of the dragon slut' kid!"

Luna immediately covered Nightmare's innocent ears ''STOP!'' she shouts

"Hey I haven't seen him in over 500 years! Let this old man have some fun!" laughed Dust

''Has it been that long it seem just yesterday you tried to strangle that dastard of an elf Luwin'' I said while surpassing a gruff at the memory of Dust and his hounds chasing Luwin after the count of twelve and the Elder learned that the Elves were responsible for the rise of Tydorel and his fall in the first place, that fact nearly caused all of Gaea to demand war with the elves... damn knife-eared bastards, Senna Rose was the only elf worth living. Yet just like you can't trust fairies, nothing more surer in the world then the treachery of Elves. Outside the Tahuians, elves are one of the many things I loath Tahuians are simple to deal with, just kill them but elves are tricky fleet footed and an unnaturally mastery of bows, all forms of cavalry and magics, elves are one of the most greatest threats on the battlefield and also armed with a wicked tongue in politics there were a reason why the elves nearly conquered The Twelve Kingdoms and parts of Gaea long lost to the histories like the lost city states of Unda and Nariaos far into the south.

"Well that was only five years ago for you bud. Quite a thing it is really, traveling dimensions and all that, I told you the story of how I discovered that difference in times, right?" questioned Dust

''Yes yes you told me plenty of times in fact the last time you did I think even Senna fell asleep snuggling Hagi, that was quite a surprise when they woke up screaming for soap and ale'' I said letting out a loud gruff that the memory the smile on my face threaten to break it into two.

"Good times, good times… we went off track again didn't we?" said Dust merrily for one moment then sober (joy wise) the next.

''Yes!'' shouted the others I couldn't tell which one of the group that shouted but it didn't really matter who in the end.

'' As I was saying I had little choice in the matter of bring them here the demon took complete control over my body and magic while the door was being broken down by an…..enemy'' At that moment I noticed something very peculiar, pointing in the diction of the peculiar sight '' What does he think he's doing?''

Everyone looked in the direction I was pointing out except Dust, and they saw someone with a white sheet over them with a beard sticking out of it, and written on the sheet in black marker was 'stealth sheet supreme, limited edition'

Dust just shakes his head, "I have no idea."

''Well…...we're about to find out'' said I before gathering hellfire in the depths of my belly, firing an single ember of the dark flames from my mouth much like a dragon setting the tip of bead on fire then waited for the show to begin.

''NO NOT THE BEARD! IT TOOK ME CENTURIES TO GET IT JUST RIGHT!'' a masculine voice cries in pain and horror.

Suddenly the dark mass rushes out from under the sheet with panic in his eyes before running pass Dust who simply sticks out his leg causing the the mass to fall flat on his face with an pained "thank you…..asshole''

'' Who is that handsome beast?'' inquired Discord cheekily

The mass magic's itself up with a short range teleport and leaned on Discord, "I don't know good looking, but thank you for the complement!"

Celestia gave Discord an extremely jealous look before stomping on his lizard's foot but the strike didn't registered…..much. I couldn't help but to be mused by Discord's lack of reaction but that quickly ended when I recognized the mass's voice... what is he doing here!?

Discord grinned madly '' Oh my and a gentlemen too…..what else does this place hold? So many delightful surprises''

The thing ran it's finger slowly along the underside of Discords chin, "Oh I can show you even more surprises~…" he said in a sultry tone.

Celestia with all her feminine ( and jealousy ) fury picks up a fire poker in her magic before striking the mass with all her girlish charms. I could of sworn to the darkness I heard her snarl MINE when she hit him.

The beast fell and grabbed his head in pain before quickly recovering with a smile, "Ooooh, feisty!" And made a cat paw gesture with it's hand.

"Why are you here Chaos?" said Dust emotionlessly

"Oh just seeing the sights, petting the dogs, making sure you don't completely ruin my daughter's mind, body and soul for your own educational/obsessive learning purposes, getting some cake from your fridge, you know, the usual things people do when visiting a friend's place. "

"You are not my friend." donned Dust

"Love you too." smirked Chaos whilst winking.

Nightmare from under her mother's legs cocked her head questioningly '' and you are?''

'' Sweet Alvae's Arse Chaos you lump of annoying and craven flesh! What in the seven hells do you think you're doing! If I remember right I told you to never be in my present again or I'll turn you into raven food!'' I fumed with a burning hatred in my belly, me and Chaos had never gotten along not even once we were glad to see each other.

"Are you still mad about the whole orcish women thing?" Said Chaos cheekily

'' What orcish women thing?'' Asked Luna curiously ''Or better yet what's an Orc?''

'' I don't know sister but seem to a mare of some kind.'' says Celestia finally getting Luna to look at her with a raised brow. but that didn't lasted for long it didn't take a mind mage to know that they need to have a very long talk.

''It's Nothing it's the mad ravings of a lunatic!'' said I in an panic tone. I did not want to remember that night I drank way too much trying to forget it and I'll be damned if I gonna to relive it again there are just somethings an dark mage shouldn't see.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be angry about it! Come on I just hooked you up with that… beautiful young woman after getting you plastered! You were so into her when you had your beer goggles on, and took her up to one of the inn's rooms!" exclaimed Chaos magicking a pair of goggles in his paw.

Luna's eyes widen her mouth creating an interesting impression of a fish ''What?!''

At that moment I felt Luna's emotions erupted leaving me with a overload in my magical senses, fortunately I don't feed off of emotions if I did then... well I can't be too sure of what would happen ''Nothing happened between us…..'' I incised

"...That you know of." Said Chaos causing Luna's eye to twitch.

''Chaos….RUN" I darkly growled my hands erupting in hell-fire ''And by the way that Orc was an undead she tried to eat me but you really knew that ''

Chaos quickly reached into his pants and pulled out a sick with white underwear on it and quickly waved it, "Armstance, armstance, I'm just here to make sure my baby girl is ok!"

I looked to Dust in disbelief '' What does he mean?'' Chaos a father? what foul sorcery is this!

"You see this lov- I mean women right here, my latest student? Ya, he helped make her… and yes I know it is a terrifying thought, Chaos being a father…" Dust shivers slightly, feeling a chill down his spine.

I too visibly shiver ''I'm actually speechless right now'' I give the floor a blank stare ''I am actually speechless…...is she one of them?"

'' But how?'' asked Celestia incredulously ''She is an Draconequus and he is something…else''

Chaos smirks before quickly morphing into a complete copy of the Discord we know, but unlike the draconequus he held an old looking cane in his paws.

Discord bites his eagle's talon nervously ''He looks even better~..."

Celestia looks at the original Discord darkly ''Discord'' she growls in pure girlish rage causing our Discord to gulp.

''Aw you're no fun'' whines both Discord and Chaos pitifully upset that the fool Celestia ruining their fun.

"It's not our fault we are attracted to ourselves, after all his is me, and I am him, were just… different, I made him that way… I think." says Chaos in a mixture of unsure and well... chaos.

''What do you mean? you made me that way? '' asked Discord raising an eyebrow not fully understanding the meaning behind Chaos's words.

" I created you! I am the original being of chaos, Chaos! Me and my wife created your world and many others just like it, but not it, but at the same times all the same! You, you handsome devil, are a copy of me, with your own will, wants and desire, but yet you naturally, through still have pieces of me with you, carry out my will, which is our will, and I do the same for you! SO, You are an aspect of me, that is me, but not me, doing things I want, and you want, your way, but in mine!"

''Confusing we know'' deadpanned both me and Dust flatly. Chaos was and is one of the most ancient of all beings, an Entity yet he no mere entity but one of The Eight , the very beings who created all life. The Eight are the very first of their kind beings born out energy; thoughts; emotions and actions. Though them life no existence itself is possible. The Eight created everything and they represent everything Chaos is the chaos collected from every world and action is made and will ever be made, everything that is chaotic exist because of him and he exist because chaos. Very confusing. And since he has an daughter means she is one as well.

After those words left the two humans the Alicorns and Draconequi started bickering amongst themselves about everything under the sun and the impossibles Chaos is, leaving the humans to their own devices. Dust and I sat back and watched the commotion while the small Alicorn filly Nightmare trotted up to Dust and pulled on his pant leg getting the attention of the said human.

She looks up to him with big eyes '' Are you still going to kill us?'' she asks.

You could've heard a pin drop with how quickly deathly silent the room became. I felt my heart sank at her words, my plan to keep Dust distracted had failed now he might truly end them. He could have Celestia and Discord I care not for what happens to them but Luna and the girls were different story I may not be strong enough to defeat Dust but I could certainly buy them time to get away.

The old mage looked down at the filly with a soft smile, and reached down to her, picking her up and setting the little one on his lap, just like a grandfather would do to his grandchild. "Can you tell me, or give me a reason why I shouldn't little one? You have all intruded into my H.O.M.E after all, and Alkeyore didn't have my permission to bring guests of any sort, whether he was in control or not."

The Group of Alicorns and Draconequi stared at Nightmare on the lap of their soon to be killer if the little foal felt their gazes she didn't show it. She quickly looked to me her master and gave me a sweet smile'' No I can not give you an answer but I can ask you not too…..please?''

Dust waited a while until he started to lightly chuckle at the young child's actions, "Tell you what, I won't kill anyone here, but first you will have to do something for me."

Oh no sweet darkness please don't tell his planing what I think he'd planning Nightmare is not a stigma she won't survive the trials.

Nightmare looks at the old human confused ''what?''

"You will have to make a deal with me." said Dust in sickeningly sweet tone

I quickly grabbed Dust's shoulder with my right hand which causes the magic keeping my true hand hidden burn away painfully revealing the ash-blue furred claw, the talons lightly pressing into the mage's jacket threatening to taste flesh . ''Dust'' I growled demonically '' leave her alone she is MY student''

Dust looks at me with a mocking smile, and slowly I could see through the mages glasses blue light, and faintly make out runes and symbols of countless languages , "Are you sure you want to follow through with that threat before you even hear the deal? If so, I'm always ready to fight, you know that..."

'' I know but for her I will-" I growled more of my human disguise burning away but Nightmare shout stops me.

''Master Stop!'' shouts Nightmare if as begging me to stop with this course of action.

I looked at her with flames licking the corner of my eyes the sense of protectiveness alighting both my heart and magics '' Nightmare you know not of him the deals he makes-"

''But it's my decision to make knowing or not! '' She cries and looks over to the group and with smile especially Luna '' but for them I would''

Why is she doing this? why Dust is doing this? I brought them here I should face the consequences not my student. ''...Very well but I won't agree until I hear the deal.'' I said bitterly and release Dust's shoulder and it reverted back to the human disguise I wore since birth, the illusion spell only make it more solid and unable to be dispelled by others not dust or myself yet still it failed somehow .

"Alright then," said Dust turning his attention back to Nightmare, "here are the terms and conditions of this deal." He held out his hand and a soft green aura forms around it. "The deal is I will not kill anyone here… today, and that's if you agree to this one condition. When you are older, stronger, smarter, and you have completely mastered all the one known as Alkeyore Blood-raven has taught you, you will meet me here, in my domain, and we will battle just like I have done with Alkeyore with his training under me. I will be your final test. I will be your judge, your jury, and if you fail, your executioner. If you agree to this, shake my hand, and the minor deal can be made."

I looked to my student wearily as if weighing the weight of the world on my shoulders (and in some truth I was) before shaking my head, at this Nightmare gives dust her hoof but I grabbed it instead before growling ''what spell are you using to seal this deal?''

" The Curse of Fate spell. It will make a tie between us, not harmful or painful at all, That will keep this deal bound to us both, and eventually, when the time comes, somehow, in someway, weather she comes to me on purpose, or by accident, she will, and there is no avoiding it. Nothing harmful, just assurance this will happen."

''So she will not only have to deal with you but me as well when the time comes?'' I asked with a darkening tone "What if I took this deal in her place or break it with my own black magics?''

"These can't be severed, after all, it is a curse I won't just place, but will be passively feeding." nodded Dust saying in a tone that refused any chance to change his position.

''Dust you know you can't keep doing this each passive spell you take on will take it's toll on you one day'' I said bit more softly then was needed but it was truthfully.

"And I can't wait till that day comes Alke, cause maybe on that day I will finally have my answer… so is she allowed or not?" said Dust growing tired of my interruptions.

''But what if the answer you seek is one you can not bare?'' I asked, the flames in my eyes dying down

"If it works, I won't have to bare it for long, now answer!"

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath unclenching my fist and clenching it again '' Before I give you my answer is there another way?''

"When do I give alternate options if I haven't already sated them?" said Dust in a half smile

I sighed heavily, I could see that there was no other opinion left ''Fine, but when the time comes I will be there and you will show her mercy even I can not stand against the Alpha for long.''

"Don't worry, I'm not using THAT test, it will be a Shadow Dance."

An Shadow Dance... the ancient rite from the forefathers of the dark arts? That is one test I would agree too. slowly and delicately I released Nightmare's hoof ''Nightmare please choose wisely, once the deal is made your fate will be sealed and Dust will hold you to it until the time is right.''

Nightmare closed her eyes before opening them looking at my concerned face '' I choose to save my family.'' The little Alicorn gave Dust her hoof sealing the deal. In my necromanic sight I could see chains binding her fate to Dust's and by the pained graze in her eyes I knew she felt them. But the pain she was clearly feeling disappear as the chains of fate melted away into Nightmare's essence leaving behind questions I'm sure she had.

"Alright then, the deal has been made, I can't wait till the day… so now I will ask, Alke, do you need any help with teaching? Materials, books, torture devices, chains? Anything, I'd love to help!" He quickly stood up and put Nightmare on his shoulders, which she marveled at the height.

''Torture Devices?" Says Luna paling at the indentations of the said devices. Yes Dark magi had use such devices for a number of purposes but I had always find them to be an hindrance to teaching and building a reasonable relationship with an student then again they do break stubborn ones...

''Chains?'' Said Celestia equally paled as Luna...wait did I detected arousal in Celestia's words? Interesting

''Books?! YOU MONSTERS'' cries Discord dramatically

"We eat those all the time you know?" Deadpanned Chaos, back to his original state.

Suddenly Nightmare's stomach protest almost boxing Dust in the back of the head. At the little roar, the female draconequus floated off the bed mumbling and sweetly sighing Dust's name, as to which the old mage looks behind him at the Draconequus with raised eyebrows and ''are you kidding me'' expression while I looked between the two before chuckling like Chaos much to my shame.

Dust quickly looks at the chuckling being, "What's so funny?"

''Looks like it…smells like it so it got to be it…...Dust I believe that-

"Shut the fuck up Alkeyore Blood-raven." He says calmly.

''What's Fuck?'' Asked Nightmare innocently and Luna grasps and glares at the old mage with daggers in her eyes. While I on the other hand shook my head at my master in disappointment but truth to be told he is a lot better then he use to be.

"It's when two beings fornicate to produce a child, now let's get you something to eat." He replies and walks over to the door.

What's fornicate mean?'' Said Nightmare with a cute tilt of her head. Poor Luna she looks like she might faint or kill dust if he answers that one.

"Ask Alkeyore, he has done it plenty of times." He tells her and opens the door leading to a hallway of doors. Dust's Domain could lead you just about anywhere only problem is choose the wrong door then your body may never be found.

"I'll stay behind and watch my daughter and the Kirin." States Chaos with a twinkle in his eye or what I amused to be an eye... shiftshapers always leave you guessing what is and what's not. But in my experience having one on your side often leads to good fortunate... most of the time that is.

''Chaos you dirty son of an Draaosian you better not do anything I and Dust won't do'' I hissed if only Chaos could feel my hatred for him I had always preferred his brothers Death and Darkness they are at least creatures of logic and order. Yet for most seceding difficult to get long with but that is rather natural given who they are and all.

"Hey who raised a child here, besides Dust." Chaos say proudly and summons a handmade #1 dad mug filled with coffee and takes a sip.

''Oh you would surprised what you could find in…...wait what? What did you say about Dust?'' I gasped Dust has a kid... where's my ale? My thirst be strong .

"I have a son, forgot to tell you that when we had our little catching up ramble session. Now let's go already!"

''Dust …..no it can wait I can't decide which is more unnerving Chaos having chaos spawn or Dust having a son…what in Darkness's name had I missed!'' I said expecting more unnerving surprises. I am a dark mage and most dark magi hate surprises, they are completely impossible to plan for and most of the time illogical it that only makes it worse with the paranoia that comes with dark magic which often leads to dozens of dancing copses which leads to white magi hunting us.

"Hey I'm a great dad," he snaps his fingers and also summons a handmade #1 Dad mug, "I have this mug to prove it, even has my sons name on the bottom, I was crying when he gave this to me, I was so proud. I mean look at this, he was only three when he made it! It's perfect!"

''I not questioning that you are not a good father just that... well... it's seems unlike you but I am questioning Chaos abilities if that is truly his daughter then he certainly knows how to raise them heh'' I said just to be civil yet then again Gaeaish are not particularly an civil people. Bad blood and all.

"You will not touch her!" quickly replies both Dust and Chaos frighteningly.

Luna glares at the dark human and stomps on his foot before passing by trotting quickly to watch Dust and more importantly her daughter and everyone else follows leaving me behind. Shaking my head and not seeing why my comment lead to such an reaction I asked aloud to no one in particular ''What did I do?'' Sighing at my unfortunate attempt at being civil with the likes of Chaos I walked out of the room following the group that willingly abandon me in this dark place.

''where are you taking us now?'' half asked/demanded Celestia

"The kitchen, where else would you go to get food?" said Dust

Celestia rolling her eyes '' We are gods we don't need food''

"eheheheheHEHEhahahHAHAHAHAHAH! *sharp intake of breath* AHAHAHAHA!" Dust laughs all the way to a door on his right, he opens it to an elaborate kitchen.

''What so funny?'' asked Luna confused

''Luna please don't get him started'' I said with a sigh, that is one conversation I rather not have again the last time I had it half the Count of twelve and the priesthood called for Dust's and my heads. Which did led to some uncomfortable adventures in the sewers of an major Tahuain city...never again.

''What you mean?'' Luna asks while closely watching the silver haired mage laugh like he was just told the best joke of his life. Nightmare looks as just bewilder given the mad laughing in her ear.

''You'll find out soon enough'' I relied in kind

''Find out what'' Discord asked raising a brow.

"Let us get some food before I kick you into the dirt."

Celestia who looked visibly tired of Dust and myself presents and Dust's antics are clearly getting to her ''What you mean by that!''

For a supposed wise and motherly Alicorn, Celestia seems to be anything thing but in the given situation... At that moment Nightmare lets out a low whine before whimpering into Dust's ear reminding us all they we have a very hungry filly in our company and judging by the smell she also needs a bath living in a ruin didn't did her any favors...including us as well. Perhaps Dust will let us borrow the lake later.

"Yes, yes I know you're hungry," he walks over to a stool at the kitchens prep table and sits her down, "now open wide and show me your teeth."

''What are you doing?" asked Luna walking up to Dust and Nightmare still watching the mage closely and curios in what he had planned for the filly ''Why you need to see her teeth?''

"To see if I can even provide food for her," Nightmare opens her mouth and Dust see's omnivores teeth, sharp too, "you can eat meat! Splendid, because that is all I have."

''What!?'' the Alicorns shrieked in horror and a bit green around the face or rather muzzle in this case.

''He's has a sensitive stomach the only thing he can eat without great pain is the flesh of animals'' I explained watching to see what their reaction is. Well I know now by that outcry the Alicorns either don't eat meat or completely against the idea which may lead to even more problems... further study is needed.

Luna yells with a stomp '' I'll not allow my daughter to eat meat! It's completely barbaric! only savage Wolfponies and stallion stealing Lamais eat flesh she is an Alicorn the very enthronement of ponykind''

''But Mother!'' Whined Nightmare while giving her mother a pout ''I've had meat before! How you think I survive living in a ruined castle?''

Luna's head dips close to the ground and at seeing this I placed my hand on her back rubbing it letting her know it wasn't her fault that Nightmare was left in said ruin. But this did gave me some insight on pony customs based on the terms Luna used carnivores are not welcomed in pony society which in turns leaves their relationships with carnivorous species wanting. I wonder what is the gender gap for ponies? based on the words Luna used and the fact most ponies I had seen up to this point were female... again study is needed.

Dust slams both hands on the other side of the table, instantly getting the filly's attention, "So what do you want kid, I've got all kinds of meat from many different animals and creatures. How about some uni- I mean Leviathan! Yes Leviathan! How does that sound?"

''Ohhhhh Leviathan raw or cooked?'' I said with an hungry look, I had partaken in the flesh of many creatures but I doubt my palate had taking part of such a beast. As an dark mage, raw flesh is best... cooked meat doesn't really help fuel the innate magics in my being or sates my hunger a lesson many of a dark mage learned since the beginning, we often feasted on the bodies of our enemies to regrow missing limbs, to properly regrow limbs among other things raw flesh is a must.

"Well it all starts out raw, so yea. I will be cooking it for me and this little lady, but you can have yours raw since you can handle it."

'' Alkeyore!'' Luna cries appalled of my inquiry and all the greener for it.

''What? I am a dark mage, after all my body has certain needs'' I said while explaining why but not giving any details. Not that I cared but I rather not get vomit on Dust's floor... that will get us all killed.

''Yeah'' says Nightmare poking an hoof at her mother '' we have special needs!''

Dust stood up straight and smiled, "Alright two medium rare Leviathan steaks and one raw coming right up!" Dust gently glides his left arm over the table, making three plates appear, and then glides his right are over making the steaks appear. "Whala!"

Instantly both Luna and Celestia's faces turn even greener than before a feat I think is impossible and Discord raises a brow questioningly at Dust ''Chaos Magic?'' ''How?''

"Actually it is not Chaos magic, it is reformation magic. This type of magic lets me take certain particles or atoms I have stored in a pocket dimension, and reform them into their original shape. I also mixed in some time magic and fire to cook the two. You know, simple stuff." Dust explains nonchalantly while setting down some forks and knives, which appear out of nowhere. The three so called gods were stunned never before they seen or heard of such magics nor how quickly the spells were casted they look to the dark human who was calmly craving his bloody meat by the means of magic as if an nobleman remembering his words from the one called Dust.

Nightmare started to dig into her steak, using her magic to manipulate the tools, "Come get your food Alke, just be warned raw Leviathan is chewy." He warns before wiping his mouth, with his steak already gone.

'' Dust I am a noble and such I must use my manners plus I must set an example for my student after all you are the one who forced them into me.'' I said bitterly I am Rohirian useless skills like table manners are beneath me. In the hinterlands you need to learn on your feet or die simple. While court may have certain demands being civil and reasonable to everyone under the moon is useless or rather impossible with certain beings. Be kind to your friends and be heartless to those who wish you harm. Simple.

Dust just chuckles and watches me approach the table with a hungry look in my eye, which makes him smile. He then looks back at the three stunned guests, "I don't know what to feed you three with… I have sweets, but other than that I have no plant matter around here that isn't deadly, sentient, or wood." He says while scratching his head.

''Cake?'' asked Celestia a bit more hopeful for her own good.

"Yes I have cake, only chocolate though…" Dust eyes widened as he watched a drop of drool slowly drip out of the alicorns mouth, "OOOOOkkkkkkkk, I guess that is a yes…" man snaps his fingers, making a beautifully crafted chocolate cake appear on the table. "Just made it the other day, I was bored."

''Celestia you are a princess please show some manners'' I said licking my lips before jumping back at the blur of white that shot itself passing me almost cause my meal to fall onto the floor only to be saved by my already ruined robes ruining them even further then what should be possible ''Curses'' I hissed.

"Oh shut it, if you want I can make you new ones, or wash that one, or both, I really don't care." Dust explains while cutting the cake for the white bitch- I mean alicorn princess.

''Moondrops?'' asked Luna trying to dissemble the green on her muzzle

"No but I have Ice cream. Thirty two flavors as well!" exclaimed Dust

Luna swoons and faints at the sheer number of flavors causing me to rise a questioning brow. What? what the in the seven hells is so great about ice cream? I asked myself it does nothing but try to freeze the fires in my belly.

"Stop being dramatic and tell me what flavor you want." Dust sighs.

''We wants them '' screeches the midnight blue Alicorn showing no signs of the earlier fainting spell all but slamming her hooves into the poor table ''we wants them all!'' she madly cackles

"Done." Dust says simply, summoning forth a sundae the six times size of her head filled with all sorts of different scents and flavors. He looks over to the final guest Discord, "You?"

With a snap of his paw the chaotic creature in order to summon a pile of old books but nothing appears much to his annoyance ''Have any old books?''

"I got some Robert Frost crap, and some Elven ideology books. I don't care for either." Asks Dust confused.

Discord grimmest for a few seconds before cackling ''I'll take them, pass the salt! for the love of chaos pass the salt!''

And Dust did just that when the chimera joined the table. Everyone was happy and content with their meals, joking and smiling, while oddly actually enjoying each others' presence, except for Dust who just leaned his head into his right hand and watched all of them with a far off look and a smile. After a while a drop of blood formed from his eyes and cascaded down his face.

Celestia notices the drop of blood ''Are you alright?'' She asked in concern

At hearing the question I looked up from my meal and stared at the white alicorn and the growing concern on her face ''Dust?'' Immediately my eyes followed where her eyes landed, then I teleported out of the seat to Dust's side zapping the old mage with minor lightning based magic.

Dust jumped slightly at the shock, jerking his head up from his hand, he looked around at everyone, seeing concern on everyone's face and felt me placing a hand on his shoulder he felt something on his face and touched it, pulling away and seeing blood on his fingers he quickly got himself cleaned up with magic before inhaling quickly through his nose, "Sorry everyone for the… scare, I was just remembering some things."

''Dust you need to rest you been pushing- I started only for Dust interrupt me already knowing where I was going.

"Anyways! Now that everyone is finished let's go to the library and get those books to teach the kids with shall we!" Instantly the room shifted into a MASSIVE library, shocking the newcomers by the sheer size. "What books did you need again Alkeyore, Dark magic scriptures and runes, I know you need a book on that for sure, but what else." Says the mage, completely forgetting about the incident that just accord.

'' Well Dust I mainly need Dragon tomes, I am well endowed with the other magics but dragon magic…..well there's a reason why Dragons don't teach their magics to outsiders'' I said with clear concern for the old mage written on my face not forgetting what just happen in the kitchen. If Dust continues in the way he's going he'll destroy his body long before killing himself then again that maybe is what he wants.

"Oh yes, they are very secretive kind they are, but after you, well, you know… killing them off one by one and drain their memories, you learn a thing or two." He say while quickly rubbing his jawline and then starts looking at the shelves before looking of in the distance and seeing what he was looking for, "Come, this way for the dragon tomes, then we will go east and get the other books."

''Y-you killed Dragons?" gasped Celestia

"Well more like met, talked, fought, captured, tortured, and then executed, but yea kill sums it up nicely.'' said Dust focused on his collection of books.

''Well they did tried to eat/enslave him'' I said defensively, most dragons do have a superior complex that all well too often clouds the mighty wisdom they possessed. It's often takes the Dragon Elder or some other powerful being to break them of it dragons are powerful creatures after all with countless special abilities some dragons breathe ice instead of fire, some with the power to shiftshape into any form of their choosing just to name a few.

Celestia and Luna shouts appalled ''And that was the answer!'' as I said they did tried to eat/enslave him so losing their lives was payment enough.

"Well that was one of them, but it was the best one to get what I wanted from them." shrugged Dust

''What did you wanted from them?'' The newcomers asked while I already knowing the answer took further notice of the library it wasn't the one we arrived in but it was much bigger than the last time I was here or at least I think I been in this room before. difficult to say with the domain extending and retracting according to Dust's mood.

"Everything." Dust replied calmly and emotionlessly.

''This isn't the world you know my dears, things work differently here…..he works differently'' I explained reminding them that this isn't their world and their rules meant nothing. perhaps this time it will stick to their brains, an often'' thoughtful'' organ if truth be told the mind mages would love to see how my mind works the way it's does including myself, I wonder how Celestia's brain looks like? is it made out of cakes she seems to adore or various types of teas?

Celestia's breathing grew deep and heavy ''You- you're a monster''

"Eh, I see myself as a true scholar and a phalanophist!" Shrugged Dust not really caring for what other thought of him

'' A Phalanophist for whom!'' Celestia growls with a strange look in her eyes...I can't place it but I'm sure I seen it on anothers' face but whose?

"Myself and my students of course." said Dust with magical light behind his glasses.

''Well Dust what has happen since you leave Gaea's shores?'' I asked seeing that this was a VERY good time to switch the topic. Again I didn't really cared what happens to Celestia since she been digging her own grave since waking up but I rather return to Avalon with the group intact. Not that I would mind but keeping the group together would make things less complicated on the return trip.

"Hmm, well not much actually, just went to another universe, committed mass genocide to liberate an oppressed group of people from some elves, then I became their King, created a marvelous empire that spanned three quarters of the globe, raised a son, made him my student and taught him, and yes he was a stigma user, married him off to his wife, who was a elf by the way, left when he was in his late twenties, you know I can't stay in one place for too long, and that was almost four hundred years there! Anyway, went somewhere new, fought some demons for about a century to gain their knowledge, got my boots melted off, went back to my original home… some stuff happened that I will only discuss in private, went to my old magic relic dealer, got a book, got sent to some place full of anthropomorphic creatures, like your new friends, but, well, human like, got caught up with Chaos and some politics, started training my new student, her name is Pandora by the way, and now I'm here, again nothing much, you?"

''Uh where do I start, you won't believe this but Hagi and Senna tied the knot right after you left, the wood elves are closing in on recreating their kingdom hailing you as an elven guardian spirit of sorts, The count of twelve are at each other's throats yet again it seems your lesson didn't took up root which in truth very not surprising at all given their ''histories'' but now they officially recognize The Confederacy as the twelfth kingdom of Gaea, had to end another war but this time it was between the Beastmen and the Ogres which is nearly unheard of, after that we manage to slay one of the arch-demons retaking larges sums of territories it seemed that finally we were make leeway in the war against the demons after eight thousands of struggles and setbacks…..Then Teigue returned..…..'' I said tailing off at the memory and the memory of what happen, hen I haven't even mourned for my friends yet everything is happening too fast, the pause causes Dust to look at the dark mage.

Dust stop and so did the rest of the group he turned around with a smile and pointed at me, "I Told you those two would marry! Haha, called it. Second, ewww… just… why? Finally, what did he do, Alke, I can hear pain in your voice at the mention of his name…" Dust gets a serious expression on his face.

''Dahirm-hal'' said I sorrowfully... it- it...I'm not really to tell Luna nor would it be proper to do so not yet or at least when Celestia gathers the leaders of Avalon.. '' Dust please make this private….''

Dust nodded his head and everything grayed out around them frozen in time and space, " I just used Time-scape this conversation will go by almost instantly for them. Now, who do I need to kill…"

''Do you remember The Battle of Red Hill where Teigue fell to his death?'' I said recalling the event that caused everything. It all started on that day. I remember it clearly...

Dust just nodded.

'Three years later he came back unscarred as if trapped in an time warp, at first the others and myself wept healthily to see that he survived the fall but there a few things odd about him speaking to himself in different tongues when he thought he was alone, he refused to eat nor drink. I went to The Elder and told him that I believed that something was wrong about him like there was a dark cloud about him yet he didn't heeded a single word I had and sent me after a troop of frost elves and fel-unicorn that Teigue claimed to have spotted. There was no troop to be found when I arrived all I found was an trap of light based magics sealing me in it for three whole days. Once my magic destroyed the seal and I raced back to Black Rock Keep where I found…where I found '' I struggle to hold back a sob, weeping sounded so good to me at that moment but it won't do any good, it wouldn't bring them back. Tears are a woman's tool, completely useless...but sometimes needed.

I found myself surprised, because in a matter of seconds Dust was in front of me and embracing me, trying to calm me down, "I can already guess what happened Alke, it takes a lot to upset you like this… I'm guessing he is also the reason why you are with them?" Dust said, referring to the group I came with.

''Their Dead! Dust their dead! Senna, Hagi, Screech, Elder, Morning star, Tegid, Erk, Garanhir! Everyone is dead! They were slaughtered like animals! I could barely tell who they were they were so mutilated!''

Dust gripped on me tightened, and I could feel heat radiating from Dust as small silver and black particles formed around us, " It will be fine my friend… I will erase him… I will erase everything about him… no, I will just erase that world-" I moved a bit away from Dust and saw that his Sigma blazing underneath his glasses and panicked.

''No Dust! There's been too much blood spilled! You don't need to destroy Gaea there are many innocent lives dwelling there! Teigue will die a traitor's death but you don't need to sully yourself with the blood of those who don't deserve it!'' I yelled trying to calm Dust down, no no sweet Darkness NO I can't lost him too!

Dust started laughing… it was mad, he was losing control, "It wouldn't be the first time! You know that! All the world has done is hurt you, caused you pain, I can get rid of it all-"

''No my brother is there!'' I yelled my voice so full of panic but of course i just then realized what I just yelled ohhhh Alvae's flying tits... but it caused Dust's mad laughter to instantly stop .

"What?" Just as quickly as it happened, it all stopped. The dust in the air, the heat from the old mage, the flare of his Stigma, it all stopped. "You… have a brother?" He asked intrigued.

''Oh humping trolls on an Draaosian cock….WHY IN THE HELL I JUST SAY THAT!'' said I both pale and green in the flesh. This is bad very bad I just sign my baby brother's death warrant... FATHER! MOTHER IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! HELP THIS BLINDED SON OF YOURS! I just killed my own brother (in a way).

"So you do have a brother... Does he, you know, have one?" Dust asked, and I could just feel the crazed gaze behind those glasses.

''Yes…but I had hidden him away far from my enemies and the foes of my clan, He'll never know of struggles I had suffered for he is protected from all even himself but they give him the name the Accursed Earth'' With the goblin out of the bag I had no choice but to tell Dust if I tried to worm my way outta of this one my brother won't last a day once Dust finds him. I just hope that his guardians could protect him now that I am gone. If the curse of our clan claims him then there will be none to aid him until the next generation of Gaeaish Heroes are born. Until then the magics I taught him will be his guide.

"SO when can I meet/inspect/study/train him?" Smiled Dust with a dangerous gleam in his eye

''I had trained him myself using many of the same lessons as you gave me but perhaps one day you'll meet him'' I said feeling small under my old friend's gaze. It was hard to teach him those lessons but that was because of my own heart all I wanted for him was to be far away from the battlefield and more importantly unknown to our clan's numerous enemies.

"But you don't have the binding… he needs to be bound Alkeyore, you know that, and even if you did one of your own, I will tell you now that it's not strong enough, I've studied these for many years Alkeyore, and from the sound of his name alone, he is one of the higher tier users." frowned Dust

''Even if I use my own life source to form the chains combined with blood magics? I said I tested those special chains myself they will hold or at least give him some manner of control over his body if the stigma dose take over.

"Alkeyore if my assumptions are correct he holds a Yggdrasil Stigma, those chains won't bind him, they will only make him stronger!" Dust said slightly irritated.

''Hints the reason why I taught him only the magics of the green world he only skilled in the healing arts'' I shot back, I knew the risks but my love for the only (human) family I had left was greater if it must be I alone bear the weight. I knew somewhat of my demonic family Demon Clan Arusi as far I know they hadn't attempted to contact me meaning they too could very well dead as well, the last time I seen them was when mother sent me to dwell with my human father... because of what I am she sent me away out of love in order to protect me from the Arch-Demons. I wonder if they are still alive... mother, sisters I miss you.

"And that is why he is dangerous Alkeyore, imagine if, IF he got himself an army, then imagine if the stigma got control, it would be a undying army. Completely indestructible. You should know the power of said stigma, even your flames can't destroy it's creations!" Dust said trying to talk some sense into me his friend.

''...I know but….but what was I supposed to do! He is the only family I have left! He won't survive the binding! The strain would kill him, his heart is weak!'' I said my eyes staring deep into Dust's glasses.

Dust sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm going to tell you something, but you best keep it to yourself, got it?" Dust told Alkeyore while still pinching the bridge of his nose.

'' Dust…..I know I should of contacted you about him but-''

"You saw the door when you walked in, right Alke?" interrupted Dust

''Yes I did…..''

"Did you see that blade in the door, and the new runes on it?"

''Where's this is going?'' I asked Dust had always been a strange one

" I finally, after how many years of looking after the first death of a student, found a way for anyone who holds a stigma to survive the binding process… It took so many years of research, and only fifty years of searching for the correct items, but I did it my friend! You don't even understand how happy that made me, and just that thought, the thought of never losing, or even have the risk of losing another!" Dust brought his head up with a glee filled smile, "I found a way for any of them to survive!"

''How?'' I said in shock, I knew that runes already on the door kept us from dying from magical overload but to completely denied the chains of death? Genius this changes everything. ''How?'' I repeated

"Well I just did it recently, it is actually the reason why I had to leave my son and my kingdom, I just had to do this. I tracked down one of Harmony's greatest creations, Michael, her first corrupted, Lucifer, asked Life for her blood, got the most dangerous weapon known to history, the Blade of the first murderer Kane, took the soul of a star dragon, and finally… a Stigma." Dust smile dropped slightly at the end of his explanation, but it still held.

''Harmony!'' Are you sure it wise to call upon her creations after all she done? especially to you?'' I asked fearing for what was left of Dust mind, Harmony the greatest traitor to ever lived but I thought her creations the angels were all destroyed in the war she waged against the very heart of existence her fellow Entities. But if Michael the father of War himself and Lucifer the Fallen survived... it meant that the eternal war of angels between demons is still raging even after Harmony the creator of angels death.

"They can't complain when they are dead." He said simply.

''Not to you perhaps but to us Hades stigmas...''

"You're fine, I took their essence and then stabbed them with the First blade, Their souls are no longer free, they are trapped within the blade."

''And what of Nephilim? Any news of them yet? I asked if the war is still waging the rest of the Nephilim were still in hiding, well most them that is. For what I could gather from both Dust and the few Entities I know of, Nephilim are a extremely rare breed since both angels and demons hunt them ever since birth, most never reach adulthood. I often wonder what it would be like bring the Nephilim together in our own realm... perhaps when Dust restore life to this place perhaps he'll allow us sanctuary.

"A few have sprouted up in the wood works, but nothing too significant, and your kind is elusive, so It is hard to track them down exactly."

''Of course with the demons and angels hunting them even you would hide if it wasn't your powers and hounds.''

"True, but the problem with the nephilims is the fact, they to have power, it only takes one Nephilim to kill an entire army of both angels and demons, they just don't know their own strength, if they did, they wouldn't be hunted down, they would be doing the hunting."

''Aye but unlike me, they are still babes they need to be taught how…...if you find them send them to me I'll show the powers of our people…...even if I lost all of my humanity I am still their king if only they…...well you know.''

Dust started to laugh, "Good luck telling them YOU are their king, your kind are naturally rebellious!"

I joined in the laughter '' Oh tried to be the ruler of the dark magi then we'll see whose rebellious!''

"Boy some of the ones I've sensed and heard about will give you a run for your money… and life."

'' We'll see about that…...what you do mean by that?''

"Well one of them kills demons."

''Dust …..You know that I done that too'' I smiled whilst shaking my head at his forgetfulness.

"Yeah, but this one does it daily, and it's his job. He also killed off half of hell in just a few days. Oh and he shrugs off mortal wounds like they were nothing more then cuts or scraps…. And he has a sword capable of killing almost anything, along with being the son of the strongest demon to ever live, in pretty much every universe… so if you meet him, have fun with that."

''First I am an Gaeaish we fight demons just as daily. Second where is he? We should send him to Gaea to even the odds lastly which demon?'' It was safe to say that my interest was pipped if what dust said was true then Gaea could be restore back to her former self.

"Sparda."

'' Sparda…...sweet Darkness how close is he to his father's power'' I gasped ever since I meet Dust I learned not only Gaea was under demonic threat but many other worlds were and I studied their demonic races as much as I could of the ones he had told me about. Sparda is one of the more powerful ones, able to destroy entire worlds on his own. And to think he had a son.

"At this point I dare say he almost exceeds him."

''Dust….have you been drinking?'' I asked truly wondering if Dust had been hitting the juices of the barley...again.

"I can't get drunk, so why would I?"

''You fucked an Draaosian after trying Hagi's brew then ran through Orthos's streets in the nude scaring the young girls half to death'' I deadpanned not even I would touch an Draaosian woman. Not even blindfolded.

"Like I said, some of them will give you a run for your money, oh and Sparda had TWO strong sons." Dust announced with a shit eating grin.

''What….the …..fuck….Dust where's the ale? now tis I who needs a drink or sixty.

Dust simply laughed, "Anyways anything else you want to talk about while we are here?

"Yes…...you know that Kirin I brought with me'' I asked the subject of what Moonlit told me of the Avalonian Humans was one I sorely needed his council on. Dust's council has aided me greatly in the days of old it will do once again.

"Yes, they a pretty rare you know, not everyday you see one. I have one somewhere in my little slice of the multiverse, I just don't know where. And yes, I lost a Kirin… don't judge me…"

''According to her in the world my companions are from, there were humans living there''

"Hmm, interesting, since from where Pandora is from, in her world there are no such things as humans. Constants and variables…" Dust said intrigued.

''Hmm how you knew what my companions were or that they came from another world?'' I asked intrigued as well of what knowledge he will offer me this time round.

"They exist where Pandora is from, same names and all. But they are more human like, again constants and variables…"

''And who is Pandora'' I asked feeling I already knew the answer perhaps Chaos's daughter...still don't know to make of that one

"You know that draconequus who is my new student? That's her."

''Oh, we getting side track as I was saying Moonlit that's the Kirin's name and somewhat mention by Discord... and the Alicorns outside my student Nightmare their homeland was once ruled by a group of human deities…-

Dust just started rubbing his temples, "Go on, I'm listening and trying to get rid of the stupidity at the same time, I can multitask."

''Well besides the fact they MIGHT think that the both of us are long lost deities, Moonlit says that the humans were eliminated by Alicorns who replaced them as the gods of Avalon yet I have nothing concert but still whatever they believe it or not they were an branch of humanity were supposedly killed…..I plan on learning more yet what are you thoughts?''

"I think I should show them how wrong they are, and instill some fear into their leader, whoever they are. You?"

That sounds like the Dust I knew I thought before giving my own thoughts ''Well as I said nothing concert but they have said many times that I am a god. I think I could use it to my advantage in order to uncover what really happen and the Kirin says that the war the resulted in the death of the native humans happen over two thousands years ago if we are to find answers we'll need to seek out immortals which are probably the Alicorns that done that deed in the first place.''

"Hmm, I actually find this whole situation you are in pretty funny."

''How so?'' I asked

"I had to do the same thing when I killed off the elves in the world of my kingdom. I play the role of a god who blessed them, and then after finding out what I wanted, I killed them off with one fell swoop." Dust explained smiling with pride of his students plan being so close to his own. "I taught you well."

''Yes you did'' said I with a smile if only we could kill Luwin and his lot ''but an elven god of all things? I'll rather be an Lycan or better yet a Lich then being a damn knife-ear''

"Hey, you know I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing, and it doesn't matter the color of the wool, I can play the part."

''HENhenhenhahahhaa'' I laughed Dust could always make me laugh '' so how we're going to do this?''

Dust smiled, "It there someplace in their world that isn't heavily populated? And would they happen to know it's rough coordinates?

"Hmm from what little I know it would be the Everfree Forest but that's no good too close to heavy sums of population but there's is the south they are the bastions of human worship yet I believe that the badlands are the less populated yet for the strangest reason I'm being drawn to go south…..I think this maybe the reason why the demon sends us here…..why you asked?'' I said again I knew where he was going but sometimes verification in needed.

"Because I think I might be the one to take you and your friend's home…" He smiled, knowing what happens when he enters a new world.

''Hmm perhaps but there are a number of things I need to do first'' I said levitating the keystone into Dust's hand, hen in all the enticement I completely forgotten about the stone but this is the best course of action I fear I can not protect it any longer ''I believe you know what this is''

Dust inspected the gem, feeling it's glass like texture and odd coloration, "Yes, yes I do… why do you have it with you?"

''Hagi and Senna died to keep this from Teigue…..Hagi gave it to me in hopes I'll manage to keep out of the hands of Gaea's foes which was the catalyst of my ''banishing'' to the world of Avalon I know not how I nor the gem survived that cocktail of unstable magics yet here we are….. I believe that the last remaining free keystone would be safest with you because it's clear that I can't keep it safe if Teigue ever finds it then Gaea will be at her end '' I said Dust is the only person in all the realms I would trust with something this important ''I know you find it strange that I still protect Gaea after all it had done to me.

Dust was silent for, thinking and contemplating on what to do next. He then did a silent whistle and Skol appeared, "Take this to the zoo and put it within the mimic.." Skol smiled and did as he was told, taking the keystone within his mouth and instantly vanishing, but not before stopping and peering into Luna's eyes looking… hungry. "Alke, you need to learn something. There is a certain time when you should stop and reevaluate the situation. When you should relax and look towards the future, instead of the past. I always told you your limit is your mind, and it's limit is your knowledge, and its limit is your environment. Learn, please."

'' You always say that'' I said flatly, my duty... no my clan's duty is not yet completed then an odd thought crossed my mind the she-fairy that's been haunting me. '' Dust does the name Artemis mean anything to you?''

Dust just looked at me bewildered, "Umm, did you two have a falling out and you just drank your way to amnesia or something? "

''Dust…...what are you talking about? I had never heard of the name Artemis until and vision of sorts mention the name….I was having words with an women I never before and this woman has appeared before me an number of times yet I know her not'' I said with a sinking feeling then my head starts throbbing is if a giant just popped it like a grape then it's gone just as quick.

"Artemis is your wife you know? Remember the drop dead gorgeous fairy with a kind voice and… interesting temper to say the least."

''Wife? What Wife!? Dust jester has clearly slowed your mind'' said I wide eyed and unsure of my friend's sanity or lack thereof. I can't be married...Could I? no that's is just wishful thinking I am a dark mage emotions are my playthings. I controlled my emotion, my logic in intact, I am not married. My heart is stone. But then the images of both Artemis and Luna appear in my eyes...they were smiling at me then the memory of Luna seeing my true from played she was still smiling warmly but then the images was gone leaving me questioning my control and sanity.

"Correction, he makes it faster, and also I think I would know who and what she is to you since I was the one who did the ceremony."

''Then why I don't know her '' I growled demonically there's was no way I had fallen in love and married, my duty is not complete.

"That is a mystery I think only you can solve my friend, but I think we should unfreeze the others, because being stuck in time for a long period is rather uncomfortable."

''Says the man who slept with a Draaosian'' I said while I couldn't help to grin at Dust's uncomfortable expression ''but yes we should yet one more thing why is Pandora signing your name so''

"Boy you don't know half of the things I've fucked in my years. For science of coarse. And I have no idea why, but I'm feeling something for her as well, and it's as if we are being drawn together by some unknown force… Alke I've thought about her in ways and using emotions I haven't even blinked an eye at since I was twenty one years old. " Dust said in a wondering voice, and it quickly change mischievous " And what about you and blue over there? Seeming pretty… silk between you two?"

''Tis natural to feel such ways giving how lonely you are traveling world to world seeking knowledge and the like, maybe a lover may what you truly need but-'' I started before cutting my eyes at him incredulously ''what exactly are you implying here Dust or rather Jester judging by the tone.''

"You know what I'm implying here, now let's get what we need from here shall we?" He snapped his fingers, and the color came back, and time now flowed here once again. "Let's keep moving everyone!" he said, none of them noticing that they were just under a spell.

'' Why would thou want to talk in private?'' asked Luna in confusion with absolutely no idea of the conversation we held in limbo and it will stay that way until I learn the meaning of what Dust was insinuating me falling for Luna hah we are friends. Nothing more.

''Are you sure about that one'' smirked Caldorel mischievously finally speaking up ''after all you haven't been yourself since meeting her...''

Caldorel fancy hearing from you now of all times I thought while growling at the demon.

''Ah sorry about that master Hades was trying to break through the seal again and I learn of something you may be interested in'' said the demon with a dark bestial grin

''Oh and what interest that would be?'' I had little interest in Caldorel's dealings or council but there were times where the demon proved to somewhat helpful and insightful not that he care of what happens to me but he needs me in order to stay alive if I died then so does he meaning it is in his best interest to keep me alive as long as possible.

''The memory charm that's not only blocking 37% of your memory but drain a large sum of the magic that went into keeping your human disguise from failing.'' that instantly caused me to take a sudden intake of air as my eyes widen at the implications... I was under a spell?

'' Can you break it?'' I asked the demon if I was truly under a memory charm then who casted and why? what was they trying to hid from me?

''hmm yes I have the power but it has a cost''

Of course there always a price ''what is this cost?'' I snarled ''what is it you want?''

''Oh it's nothing much actually it's a small thing really'' said the demon sweetly before I felt him wrap around my soul lovingly ''I want you to embrace the 'demon' within become an Arch-demon''

''I am already more demon than man how could I become more demonic? there is nothing left in me that is a man. Become an Arch-demon? this is a fool's errand Caldorel, '' I mentally fumed how could I become more demon than I was already was? my humanity is dead, there is nothing left to give.

'' I can show you how Alkeyore'' said the demon '' you are my sister's son, she was the greatest of us... this is your birthright just as the rule of Rohnir, the nephilim and the starlight kingdom your mother's kingdom was''

''If this uncovers my lost memories then so be it show me how to become a Archdemon'' I thought emotionlessly, I had little choice in the matter if I am to recover my memories and perhaps learn of the she-fairy that Dust claimed to be my wife ...''Worry not my friend it's already taken care of'' I said to Luna as I felt the demon start his work yet I start to wonder about Dust's insinuations... could they be right? Was I falling for Luna?

''How?'' asked Celestia not accepting my words on the matter like she has done so many times in our short time of knowing each other

Dust just said out loud, "Don't ask about it."

''Ask about what?'' said Discord cocking his mismatched head at Dust

"Good boy, have a treat." Dust replied having a glass of chocolate milk appear in Discords claws.

''But I'm lactose intolerant'' whine Discord with big puppy eyes

''Discord you bathe in chocolate milk'' deadpanned Celestia while taking time to study the many titles of Dust's books.

''Oh yeah that's right'' giggled the mad ''god''

Dust then abruptly stops and looks up a book case, quickly scanning it with his finger tracing the air, "AH, here we go~!" he then floated a old, dusty tome down from the top shelf. "Here we go, one book on the lost Dova arts of the sky lords! Filled with everything you need to teach that little Kirin how to breath fire, engulf herself in almost any element, at said element for power, and eventually transform into a dragon after so long." Dust handed the book over to Alkeyore, "Don't lose it." he said sternly.

I opened the book and frowns at what I see ancient dragon runes one of the few tongues I can't read '' Dust how am I to teach Moonlit if I can't read the tongues that dwell in this book even then how you know if she even can use these spells? if she of a different draconian race then the ones who wrote this...''

Dust walked up to me and tapped my forehead, giving me an instant headache, but when I looked down at the book, I could understand the words within. "Anyone, and anything can learn this magic, if taught by a dragon, but since she has dragon within her, she can learn it. Dragon magic is universal you see. No matter where, when, or what type, they all understand the same tongue and powers, that is why dragons are so strong and unique, they are the same wherever you go." Dust spoke with wisdom. "Now we need to get Nighties book/books next, let us go."

''I'm still not sure about this Alkeyore, dark magic is one thing but can we trust this man?'' said Luna with wisdom is her words, her eyes hard at the man who had taught me and more ''How can we expect to trust this wolf's in sheep's clothing and if he has my daughter safety in mind''

"So you are smarter than you look I see?" Dust said with more mockery in his voice than anger.

''Is that mockery in your voice you poor excuse of an elder god'' growled Celestia again forgetting my warnings. why do I even bother...go ahead Celestia get yourself killed. I'm not cleaning up the mess you're going to become.

He growled right back, "I'm not a god you poor excuse of a intelligent lifeform! You are nothing more than prey in a wolf's den, and yet you still chose to make a noise, either you are brave, or you have no survival instincts whatsoever!" at the end of Dust's rant they all heard a very deep, rumbling growl, "You best choose your words more wisely in the future, lease you lose the ability to think at all when everything goes black."

''Hello Lady Hati Sol-searcher'' said I with a smile perhaps this will get Celestia to behave '' How goes the hunt!?'' as soon those words left my maw I felt the tail hairs tickle the back of my neck in greeting.

Celestia pales even more whiter leaving me to wonder if it was even possible ''What was that?'' she squeaks

''A hound'' I say warningly

"Your end." Dust said darkly.

''And then your end Dusty '' growled Discord his talons ready to snap.

"Boy you are nothing more than a fly to me, buzz, buzz, buzz you go, until my hand makes you go splat." Dust got into the draconequus face, "If you think you can win, please try, I don't think I've ever experimented on your kind before, and I always love new subjects to study in the morgue." Dust flashed his fangs, obviously trying to provoke Discord.

''Dust leave the children alone they're not the worth the time nor the effort, I think I spy Nightmare's books'' I said in attempt to diffuse the situation before blood is spilled '' fly we must if we are to teach the hatchlings for they have no wings''

"They already know it, they just hide from reality under the false pretenses of 'gods' and all powerful beings, when even a child with only fives years training could rip them from their pedestal, they just want to ignore that fact since they most likely never gave anyone else the chance to even learn a quarter of what they know, in fear of the curtain being dropped."

''and what makes you so great, what makes you the judge of others!'' accused Luna indignantly pointing her hoof at Dust taking a moment to place Nightmare in the safety of her legs.

The walls of the library get replaced by a clear glass, and outside of that glass is just pure darkness… until there is a small light that implodes on itself and bursts outward creating an entire galaxy from the blast, thousands of stars, planets, black holes, light, and even a new sense of wonder within everyone's minds. "I've dedicated my LIFE my UNENDING LIFE to the study of everything. I've spent countless decades researching only one subject at a time, in more than one universe, to perfect the knowledge and see if it is consistent. I've discovered things long thought impossible, created things no one could even dream of, taught countless students and rose and crushed even more civilizations in my conquest of knowing all I can… and I'm still far away from learning it all, for I have only scratched the surface child, and this, " he pointed to the new galaxy he just formed, "is nothing compared to what I could do, and yet it's not enough… If knowledge is power, than I am the strongest, but in my eyes I'm still the weakest for I do not know it all, but I still know enough to see children trying to play 'god' when they can't even support the weight of their own psyche. That is what makes me judge." he clapped his hands, destroying the new cosmos as quickly as he created it. "I'm not better than you, but I am smarter than you, and in turn stronger than you." he turned to me, even I binging shocked at the display, but not fully surprised, "second bookcase, sixth shelf down, there should be anything you need there to teach a beginner, now if you don't mind, I forget what day it is and I need to check." he said disappearing in a blink of an eye.

I reached out with my magics taking the books I deemed to be of worth to nightmare's lessons '' Nightmare my student I trusted you watched Dust closely? he only shown a fraction of the might at his hands and you did well in heeding my words but Celestia, Discord Luna I am disappointed in you all you each failed to keep in mind my warnings you should consider yourselves lucky that Dust didn't killed you outright for such words.''

''But he started it'' said Celestia indignantly

''Alkeyore why are you disappointed in me?'' asked Luna sounding hurt.

''Your nothing but hatchlings without wings here, stop trying to argue with him as I said he's above you'' I said slamming my fist into the bookshelf '' he won't be as merciful the next time so please for your own sake listen to my wisdom!''

Discord just stood there with fear and shock dug deeply in both his face and being a light shake heavy in his head.

Celestia looks over to her mate in concern ''Discord are you okay? You're not scared by that cheap illusion were you?''

'' Celly that was no illusion it was…..real. It- it was all there Celestia and then poof it was all gone…..Alkeyore tried to warn us but we thought we knew better.'' said Discord unnerved his claw reaching out of the former galaxy only to touch nothing, he looks at his claw and back to where dust once was with fear in his eyes

''What!'' shouted Luna and Celestia nearly deafening both Nightmare and me.

''As I said you only hatchlings without wings here fools that thought their gods…if that man... that being isn't a god then no one is for they are his prey, only food for the wolf with a smile'' I said my voice hollowed

''And he's the one who taught you? asked Luna visibly shaken of the man called Dust, her kin Celestia and Discord sharing the same fate and thought, this time they were the mortals here not the other way around.

''Where you think I gotten my scars…most of them are from his so called lessons if any lesser man faced what I faced, seen what I had seen he would've died long ago and some had in the past so no he doesn't teach he forces you to learn…to adapt or your basic instincts does. I could teach you the spell of five hours or I could throw you into the ring with a beast designed to kill you and you'll learn that spell in five minutes I guarantee you'll learn it or die a painful death.. THERE ARE NO SECOND CHANCES you learn or die simple as the night is long.'' I said my hands warping themselves around my arms rubbing them as if a never dying flame was devouring them Luna seeing this rushed to my side worry eating away at her as her hoof touch my arms feeling the scars under the sleeves as my robe open a few inches. only showing a bit of my chest.

''What has that that monster done to you'' She said once again seeing the scars on my chest though the opening of my robes.

''He made me the strongest I could be, just as I asked for. '' said I before calming down '' we made a deal…we all did, all of Dust's students had made the deal, lou he told us what could happen, what would happen, warning us of everything he gave us many chances to walk away yet we stayed he said that the day would come where the choice will died. but we remained all for the strength we needed and we gladly pay the price in blood some would call us brave, others say we're fools the fools who let him in…and the wolf is hungry once again'' I ended the rant by looking at nightmare with haunted eyes '' soon your turn will come too''

''Does he ever care about you?'' said Celestia showing real concern for me but I couldn't tell if it was really for me or Nightmare ''any of you?''

''Yes he cares about us all but few of us care about him our teacher'' I said truthfully

''how can you say that Alkeyore he's a lunatic'' says Luna appalled at my words...Dust may not show how much he cares but he has his moments at times.

''Luna sometimes it takes a monster to show the way and it takes a monster to create monsters just try to live the way he does and for as long he has, then we'll see if you are near anywhere you are now, to see if you keep even a glint of sanity left it takes a sane man to see that he's insane while a insane man claims to have his sanity.'' I said using the very same words my father Talos once said to me to comfort me about my Nephilim form, to remind me that I was not a monster.

At that moment Dust reappeared rubbing his forehead while looking surprised. "Well I'll be damned."

Turning my head towards dust I asked ''is something wrong Dust?''

Dust just kept staring off to nowhere, "It's my birthday today… I'm ten thousand'', then he shook his head, "So… I have a surprise for the little ones!"

''Stay away from them creature the foals don't need of anything that's of yours!'' said Celestia flaring her wings in an attempt to make herself look bigger but her eyes betray her fears.

Dust turns to me with a sigh, "Do they understand that I can give a shit less about what they say or try to do? They just don't learn do they?"

''No it's clear, they don't well at least Celestia since she show the most bark'' I said in agreement whilst removing my hands from my arms, the phantom burning had stop a few moments after Luna touch them... did she cast some sort of healing spell? that can't be it as far I had seen her horn lights up when she cast a spell perhaps all Alicornian magic is done though their horns... that something we need to remedy after all relying on a single part of body for magic often leads to it being cut off by mage hunters.

"Well at any case," Dust turns to Nightmare who somehow escaped the safety of her mother's legs to my side when she was comforting me ...hmm clever girl, '' I'm going to personally teach you a spell! Same for the other little one."

''Which spell?'' I said interested in what kinds of spells he had in mind... so many possibilities given the girls personalities yet could moonlit even use magic? was she old enough to be able to cast spells? she is a dragon but sometimes magic often surprises even the oldest of masters ''I doubt Moonlit even knows how to gather magic yet''

"Boy if I can teach a tree how to gather magic and make itself glow, I can teach a sentient creature how to breath fire."

''Remember last time you did that, the dwarves still afraid to look away from that hammer '' I said with a shiver, even I nearly got caught on fire a few times because of the fang of the forge the very first hammer to even be crafted. I still had no idea how Dust taught it to breathe fire.

"Yeah, but that hammer was cursed with the spirit of a old grouchy Dwarf, not my fault he's a dick." Dust said shrugging

''A quick Necromancer rite would help those dwarves or at least regrow their beards'' I said not really surprised at Dust's reply.

"But for you Nighty, I have something fun for you to learn." said Dust knowingly

''Oh? What is this spell?'' Nightmare said starry eye at the chance to learn her first spell since accepting Alkeyore teachings.

Dust smiled and crossed his arms, he then instantly turned pitch black before fading into a light gray, almost invisible, and he looked to be flowing like water, "It's actually a dark mages best tool for almost anything really, it's called Plane's Walk. Let's you shift from one plane of existence to another, allowing different interactions with different things, for example spirits. Most of the time it would be impossible to interact, or at least touch or see a spirit if they didn't want you to, but this spell let's you go from our plane to theirs. But there are many different planes my dear, and over time you will discover them, but first you must learn this spell." he then popped right back into full color.

'' Nightmare this is an very basic spell but has it's dangerous if you go to the spirit realm everything that dwells there you can touch and they the same to you and there are many spirits who want to prey on untrained mages even veterans of our art find danger there never use it unless I or Dust is with you. But do not fear if you can't do it as quick as Dust or myself we had many years walking the planes.'' I said pleased with Dust's choice of spell-work, The Plane's walk spell a quite the handy spell to have it makes magic schools like necromancy much easier to master because of the knowledge of the spirit realm itself, ''Luna before you say anything as long as nightmare is with me or Dust the spirits won't move against her.''

''Alkeyore I'm not afraid of the spirits harm Nightmare I fear Dust doing it instead'' said Luna with an distrustful eye towards Dust, her hooves nervously scratching at the floor as she watch nightmare approached Dust when he ushered her over to his side.

''Then by that logic then why is he telling her everything she needs to know on how to cast the spell plus if he wanted to hurt nightmare then he would've already done so'' I replied watching as Dust places the filly in his lap explaining the inner meanings of the spell with a smile. ''He might be rough and utterly mad but he has an kind soul especially towards children plus he has more parenting experience then the both of us combine.''

''But still'' Luna says uncertainly as she looked me in the eye '' I don't trust him''

''How could he be kind to a foal when he's been so cruel to us'' frowned Celestia watching dust's inaction with her daughter with disbelieving eyes.

''Ha! you think he been cruel to you? Bah, he only lectured you if he wanted to be cruel then he would of unleashed Hati and Skoll on you by now'' I said using pure logic Hati and Skol the two hounds who will swallow the sun and moon... it's ionic in a way I had both the sun and the moon of Avalon at my side all it would take was for dust to give the order.

Instantly a very deep growl and excited bark echoed throughout the room causing the two older alicorns to flinch as if struck by hot rods of iron.

They then heard from Dust, "Hey, calm your shit you two!" slight whimpering and a deep sigh was heard.

''They just wanted to play'' I chucked before turning my attentions back to the alicorns ''as I said if he wanted to cruel then he would already done so''

''Play?!'' shouted Celestia looking at me as if I grew seven heads ''those.. those things! sounded hungry!''

''Alkeyore how you can understand that?'' said Luna curios of my many 'talents'

''Necromancer remember I deal with all spirits both good, dark and everything in between plus those two are not spirits I'm so use to being around them'' I said smugly before something hit me in the calf, something thin and dense'' Damnation Skol I'll make an pelt coat out of you, you arse!''

Demonic chuckles met my threat, taunting me in the shadows I could see the large hell hound waiting for me to chase after him... he's always love playing these games even when he superpose to be guarding Dust's Domain.

"You better be able to back up those threats Alke." Dust announced, now having a big book out in front of him, pointing to various glyphs and runes, most likely teaching a few to Nightmare for her to have an easier time learning the spell.

'' You and me both know it will grow back'' I said shaking my fist to the shadows in the room. This only caused for Skoll to smile flashing his fangs at me. he was lucky that only I and Dust could see him, The Alicorns and Discord would probably grab Nightmare and run into the gloom of Dust's Domain.

"But will you?"

''Necromancer remember I'll just eat the pelt to grow back my body parts'' I said moving my eyes from the shadows to dust allowing some necromantic magic to follow throughout my body ready if Skol decides to keep up this game of his... one good shoot then there will be one hound who missing his tail.

"Doesn't mean YOU can't be eaten." Dust said, with Skol chuckling more.

''You know I'm venomous'' I argued, any good master black wizard will have some plagues at his disposable, often very handy for when White wizards decide to 'cleanse' an town of black wizards... the white wizards were going to burn down the town anyways. Plus it always did made a good getaway.

"You know his stomach is basically a black hole right?" Dust argued right back, "You're talking about a wolf that literally ate both the embodiment, AND literal moon right?"

He had me there...''Touche''

''What you mean he ate my MOON! Shouted Luna with an panic look

Dust sighed, " I'm going to need to give another lecture, aren't I?"

''Oh be kind Dust she's watches over the moon where's she's from plus you do have her daughter in your lap'' I said after taking some time to calm Luna down...

"Oh, you know I can do two things at once, I am quite the multitasker!" boasted Dust rather truthfully unlike one rainbow maned Pegasus or one lavender Alicorn screaming in my ear

''I'm sure that was what that Draaosian said before you showed her the light'' I said... I really don't want to know how or why Dust wanted to 'sample' an Draaosian woman

"Boy trust me, there was no light on that night." Dust said with a chuckle.

''No not in front Nightmare'' said Luna with a mother's fury in her eyes. I knew better than to defend Dust on that one even though I was the one that brought it up in the first place.

"Oh she's fine! You know if you baby her too much, when she does find out about all of THAT she'll be a lost cause right? Hell my parents cursed in front of me all the time, and I knew what sex was when I was six, and knew the effects of drugs and other things when I was eight, and I never abused any of them and didn't start swearing until I was seventeen! I did the same with my son, and got the same reaction from him."

''What's sex?'' asked Nightmare cutely

Oh sweet Alvae, she did not just asked that... in front of Dust...

"How old are you?" Dust asked with a flat look on his face.

'' Eleven and a half…I think '' said Nightmare unsure but more or less right given her current size.

Dust stares at Luna, "Are you going to give her The Talk, or do I need to do it?"

''The Talk'' gulped Luna nervously, her eyes mere pinpricks ''but but I haven't thought about…..I just find out I had a daughter''

''Dust it's a little too soon for that…..she and Luna only have about a day or less of being mother and daughter '' I said in a stern tone given my long time experience with Dust I knew he wasn't going to let it die down just as I knew he wasn't going to listen to me... that is just how he is when curing the ignorance of others.

"Then are you going to give her it? No matter what she is learning this today." said Dust adamantly on the subject

''As her teacher I will WITH Luna'' said I much to Luna's horror... sorry Luna but if I am going to do this or rather Dust making me do this then your coming with me. And I really don't want to do this... Sweet Alvae what is happening to me? I'm going soft...

"Need any books on anatomy? Biology? Porn mags? Anything?"

''No…'' I said slightly nervous, why in the seven hells I am nervous about this? it's just a filly. The sooner I get my memories the better '' I'll have everything i need isn't that right Luna…..Luna?'' When Luna didn't answer me I intermediately turned to my friend to what was the matter and with a spell at the ready if Skoll decide to misbehave and attack Luna only to find her in an alarming state she just stood there, still as a statute with her mouth agape and a soft ''Eeeeeeeh'' filling the air.

''Er…...maybe the biology book'' asked I while waving my hand in front of Luna's eyes trying to bring her back to this realm.

"Okay, what book? Equine, human, demon, angel, dragon, whale, shark, amibia, Draaosian, orc, dwarf, werewolf, wendigo… don't ask how I know their mating habits… just… don't, anyways-"

''Um….just give me a basic book on mammals…..just keep the rest to yourself, no need to give Luna a heart attack'' I said with real worry that could very well happen despite she is an immortal... of course if it did I could easily heal her but still... she didn't needed this.

"Ok, but seriously, the wendigo's man… just… the female eats the male's-"

''STOP!'' I shouted along with Celestia and Luna stopping Dust from finishing that sentence…''wait we're missing somebody?''

Discord ….''Eeeeeeeeeeh'' *falls over*

we all just stared at the fallen form of Discord for a few seconds before garbing both Luna and Nightmare magically, casting a another shadow step spell, allowing for the shadows to us whole before teleporting us into different section of the Domain of Dust effectively abandoning Celestia and Discord to Dust and whatever fate he had planned for the two doomed trespassers

Once the shadows felled and sight return to me and my companions was I instantly greeted by Luna glaring at me with the fiery fury of an mother while Nightmare was waiting patiently with amused smile on her little muzzle...she was up to something. But what? it was hard to say yet I knew she is up to something... as a dark mage paranoia often follows and it's often the dark mage is right.

''Alkeyore '' says Luna in a tone that spoke of questionable intentions, the kind where you know there will be trouble which I returned with a rather plain look of my own. The silence was daunting as we both simple looked at each other, not daring to make the first move, the first of the many battles of wills I knew to come. The struggles of a master and a mother each with the best intentions in mind. who will win? whose will is stronger? It only a matter of perspective.

''Luna... my friend we both know this will happen though we both don't want it too.'' I said breaking the sound of silence. Yes I may had lose the battle of will this time but sometimes to achieve final victory sacrifices must be made. Life is filled with countless sacrifices even in death there are still sacrifices yet we still make them all of the forlorn hope of having a better life... sometimes it would be just so easy to let go... yet that is a choice I can no longer make.

''But why? why we must do this? You swore an oath to protect me and my daughter... was it just empty words to you?'' asked Luna reminding me of the my own words back from the castle... before Celestia and Discord came... it made me angry how dare she even question my word! I had protected her and the others many things if it wasn't for me they would of died the instant they set foot in this place but they ignore my warnings but she has the gall to claim that my word is worthless!

'' I remember my oaths!'' I snapped at the blue Alicorn darkly, at the snap the shadows sharpen their inky blackness ready to sever my command if I saw it fit too, '' I will always hold to them but you saw Dust and his power! Even I can not stand against Dust for long!'' Though my rage was blazing I still was truthful in nature. ''How could I stand against that kind of power Luna if you see a way then tell me so! But against Dust there can be no victory, I had fought in enough battles to recognize a lost battle when I see one!''

''But'' said Luna struggling with finding a way to find fault in my words, she sigh when she couldn't she knew I was right and right I was , ''...I am sorry Alkeyore it's it's just... I-I-I am scared'' she said with her ears flat against her skull '' I fear for us, I fear for my daughter ever since you brought us here I couldn't felt like myself and then Dust... what is he really?''

I sigh and using my magic I brought Luna into my arms at first she flinches in surprise but soon she smiles at the gesture I felt my earlier rage faded once I embraced her, it was only natural to be afraid '' I understand, Dust means well but after me and his son...we are the only things Dust has, he spent countless eons alone in his conquest to learn everything that is, was and will be. He doesn't know how to treat or interact with others, he may seems to be cruel but he is much wiser then I will ever be.''

'' Alkeyore I'm not ready'' said Luna in a small voice

'' It's either us or Dust does the deed and it maybe in our best interests to do it ourselves... no telling what horrors Dust will fill her head with.'' I said hoping that logic would agree with me

''Master, Mother is this a good time to tell you that I already know what sex is.'' said Nightmare with what seems to be a bored tone but that pleased expression on her little face betrayed her.

''WHAT!'' both I and Luna shrieked, WE BEEN HAD! BY A LITTLE GIRL NO LESS! this is a outrage my mind screamed '' WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT!''

''Mother I am born from your emotions and magic am I not? And by that logic I also have all of your memories from a thousand years ago''  
Nightmare explained smugly. '' all of your seven hundred years worth of memories''

''B-But the cute filly '' I stuttered, stun at this revelation while Luna stood there in my arms staring at Nightmare with big eyes. Nightmare you are such clever girl... if I wasn't pissed/stun I would reward you for such quick thinking. I often looked for wit in my students as well a good swords arm and the strength of will... it seems I may had found one that may become one of my greatest pupils if set on the right path. Tis difficult to find a worthy student.

'' While I may have the mind of an adult mare I am still very much a filly much of what I acted belong to my filly while my reason and logic hails from the mare trapped in this cute body of mine, and besides how was I was suppose to get us away from Dust? '' said Nightmare matter of factually once again impressing me. '' it would be in our best interests to come to terms with everything that has happened so far.'' ''Such as this Caldorel that sent us here or that beautiful other form of yours?''

she has a point... '' Nightmare...'' I said sternly my mind wondering at just how much she knew, yes it would be wise to this time to set terms but this is not the time nor the place yet... this girl, this mare in the body of a small filly found my Nephilim self beautiful how she could find such a monstrous sight to be beautiful? ''How long you was going to keep this up?''

''hmm '' went the little filly taping her chin with a hoof thoughtfully '' how long you two going around the bush about falling in love with each other?''

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of silence. As both Luna and myself looked at each other bashfully.

'' Oh come on it's so obvious'' said the filly throwing her little hooves in the air.

''Alkeyore I don't what is worse your friend or the fact my daughter takes after my sister...'' said Luna in a stupor, weak in the knee luckily she already was in my arms... or was it? Now not only Dust teased at the idea now a little girl who is going to be in big trouble when we return to Avalon just pointed it now. When did this became my life? Of course I just had to land in the one place where the biggest threats are defeated by friendship if what Luna and the Elements of Harmony told me was true. Dust I hope you still have some of Hagi's brew... I sure I'm going to need it before the night is though.

'' Luna... is what she says true?'' I asked for one since knowing Luna I was the one wanting to know about for the mare who still was in my arms. I don't know how to accept this, Luna falling in love with me, Nightmare finding beauty in my demonic form or the fact I have a wife who I somehow lost all memory of... what is Luna to me? I asked myself, what is she really? She is my friend yet I treat her more then a friend...is she my friend or something more? No wo- mare would want the likes of me as a husband, love isn't something that was destined for dark magi... or is it?

'' I don't know Alkeyore I truly don't know... I need time to sort my feelings so until then please stay with me '' said Luna looking up at me with her eye shining before turning her attention to Nightmare '' But I do know that some little filly is going to be grounded for five hundred when we get home.''

''But MOOOOM'' whines Nightmare her cheeks puffed out in an adorable pout '' I can't even fly yet''

'' Listen to your mother Nightmare'' I said shaking my head whilst making a personal note to give Nightmare more challenging tests to see where her magic stood and work on building her relationship with Luna so far it seems that they are bonding quickly but how long that would last, only Darkness' truth knows '' now we have to make it at least look like we had The Talk, Dust doesn't take to kindly to being tricked...''

Killing Demons is much easier than this... '' If we are going to save our hinds then follow every word I'm about to tell you...''

When we returned to the others, an sight most surprising met us... everything was just how we left them Discord was still passed out with Celestia still trying to revive him and Dust was just sitting there. Nothing had change no flames, no stench of death in the air or screaming…. It was all dreadfully boring

Celestia nuzzling her mate's cheek whispering ''Discord please wake up'' ''Dissy honey wake up'' as she in vain attempt time and time again to revive the so called god of chaos.

Discord stirred in his sleep as if Celestia's efforts had succeeded but instead the chimera promptly shout in his sleep ''No mommy I don't want to eat the pretty pony she'll give me a tummy ache!''

"We'll someone has skeletons in the closet." Dust said with a bored expression.

''What's going on here?'' I said with a brow raised at the Draconequus... Celestia just face palmed or is face-hoofed the proper term at Discord's shout. Anyways it appears that Discord has some explaining to do once he returns to the waking word.

"He's broke," Dust said pointing to Discord, "she's worried," he says pointing to Celestia, "and I'm bored." he says pointing his thumb at himself while resting his hand in his right palm. "So how did the little one take it?"

''Well as one could expect but if you're bored then why don't you fix him?'' I asked in wonder usually Dust would be full heatedly at work extracting for any information for any unusual species he came across.

"Because that is just as boring, and I enjoy him being quiet." he then appeared next to the filly, "So you ready to learn even more today?"

''Yes….meep'' Nightmare says in small shy voice acting exactly I told her too... now if she remember the lines we agreed upon.

"Hey, the birds and the bees aren't that bad, it's a perfectly natural part of life! It's very disgusting, but that is just how things are. But the next thing you will be learning is cool and not revolting at all!"

''No it's not that…..it's well Alkeyore says that you tried it with an Shokr thing'' said Nightmare bashfully despite having of idea of what a Shokr exactly was. A humanoid bat.

"Yes all in the name of science… and lust, but mostly science. Hey it's not like they are a mindless animal right? That would be weird."

''...right'' says Nightmare with an unsure look on her muzzle

''Nightmare'' says Luna with motherly worry before taking a moment to magically step aside near me but her eyes never leaving those of Nightmare '' be careful''

''Don't worry Luna she will be with us all the way '' I say in attempt to calm Luna's nerves, an gesture she took to kindly. She trusted me and as Nightmare's teacher that is the only thing I could ask of her.

"One, I'm no pedo, so get your minds outta the gutter, and two, gross." Dust pipped indignantly

''Dust…..what is wrong with you, I meant in the spirit world'' I deadpanned feeling a bit alarmed at Dust's tone but what on Gaea is a pedo? ''At least I think that's you unless Jester is out of jokes''

"Boy who the hell do you think we are? And do I need to start the list of everything wrong with me?" snipped Dust warningly

'' please don't, that will take forever and a day '' I said very close to the actual truth.

''What about them?'' asked Nightmare pointing a hoof at Celestia and Discord.

Dust quickly raised his hand and clicked his fingers, and they both disappeared, "They are Chaos's problem now." a door appeared behind him, "Let us go." he opens the door and walks in.

''Dust are you sure it's a good idea to leave Discord and my sister alone with Chaos he's well chaos.'' asked Luna with a very fair point.

"Probably not, but I'm more focused on her training than of future consequences." he replied blowing off all her worries. Same old Dust.

''Chaos seems to like Discord and Celestia, that my friend is a really good sign.'' I said using my own encounters with Chaos and the few times I had seen him prove why he is one of The Eight, it was one of the few sights even I had night terrors of and it's usually I who gave another the night terrors '' Nightmare I trust you know how to gather magic?''

"That won't matter even if she does, because she won't be using her horn to cast this spell."

Luna gasped before to my surprised challenged Dust '' But that's impossible you need to use your horn that's the very basics of Equestrian magic'' Oh this is going to be entertaining...

"But this isn't equestrian magic, and all my students, even if they are not a Stigma user, can channel magic through any point on their body and cast a spell, isn't that right Alke?" Dust counters with the pure logic of his teachings

''Yes, it's a skill that every mage needs to learn.'' I relied before adding onto Dust's logical teachings ''you should never rely on a single point on the body to gather magic''

"Exactly, it doesn't matter if in Equestria it is only done one way, this isn't Equestria, and you will be Alke's student, which makes you a successor of my training to him, and I will not have anyone learning any of my lessons not be able to cast magic by using any point that exists on their body, you understand?" Said Dust to Nightmare

'' But that is not how it's works,'' Luna argues adamantly ''Fundamentally the horn is the most in important part! The horn gathers magic the fastest and be able to withstand the magical pressure of advanced spell work.'' Hmm a really interesting point Luna yet... something tells me that isn't the full story who says that using the horn is fundamental to spell work? One of the best ways to control mages is to control the 'accepted' style of magic by limiting the knowledge released to the public... the white wizards are famous for such means of control to them the only 'good' and 'pure' magic is their own while the other kinds of magic are 'evil' and must be destroyed at any cost.

'' Mother I may not know much about magic but from what Dust is saying this a completely different style of magic'' says Nightmare with a knowledge lusty look about her. but doesn't she has all of Luna's memories to a point thus nearly all of Luna knowledge of spell work? I wonder...

'"You're on the right track Nighty, but let me help you out a little." Dust tapped his foot causing a robotic arm to come down and scan Nightmare with a blue light. While this happen a perfect copy of her form projected in front of him, "Ok this is you. Your body is made up of multiple layers, some being physical, and nonphysical." Dust tapped the hologram and caused it to scatter around the room, showing all the different layers to Nightmare's body. "This right here is your magic channel system. This is what causes the mana within you body to flow to your specified area, and be formed into a spell. As you can see, some areas are highlighted more than others, specifically your horn area. That is because of how much more use it gets, compared to the rest of the areas of your body. These channels are a lot like muscles if you will, needing use to get stronger, and just like when it comes to lifting weights, if you do arm day everyday, your legs are weaker, and just continue to get weaker from neglect. But if you start exercising them more, rather than your horn, eventually they will improve."

''But how she would be able to release the magical built up? Luna said intrigued with Dust's words and his machine ''The Horn does it naturally.''

"Well I'm looking at her entire body right now and see nothing that would make it impossible to release the magic, unless she was mentally conditioned to only be able to release it from her horn."

''But- but that's impossible we were all taught that the horn was the only release point ever since the first spells were written!'' Luna says in a shock tone.

And once again my insight was proven correct but who could of convince the the ponies even the Alicorns that only the horn could release magic... Sleipnir! of course based off of what Luna had told me he is the oldest of the Alicorns thus the one who could of tricked the rest of his kind into weakening themselves.

"Well whoever taught your kind and wrote said spells is either a fool, or a genius." Dust then got rid of the holograms, "Anyway, let's start with the first step of this, training yourself to use the other channels."

''And how I do that?'' asked Nightmare eagerly

Dust lifted up both of his legs at the same time, and sat mid air with them crossed as if he were about to meditate. " Ok, get into a comfortable position alright?"

Nightmare nodded and tuck in her legs as if sitting on them. Luna raised an eyebrow at Dust but also so took the same position watching the ancient mage closely. I adopted the same stance as Dust but his hands were already a light with magical power.

"Ok, now I want you to draw in the mana around you, not slowly either, like a flooding river. We need to jump start those currents. You can achieve this, but it will hurt a little, not a lot, but you will feel you body temperature spike and fall rapidly. Once you have the mana focused to your core start pushing it through you body slowly, evenly distribute it, and once you feel it half way down your legs, force it all at once."

Nightmare closes her eyes at did as Dust instructed at once she felt her body burning but then strangely the fire fades away along with her magic '' Dust is that supposed to happen? I felt a fire then nothing.''

"That's alright, it won't happen on your first go of it, it will take time. Alkeyore could only cast make efficiently through his hands when we first met, but after some time with this almost everyday, he became great at it no matter where he casted it from. Just keep trying until you get it, I have all the time in existence to wait." Dust said very calmly and patiently.

'' Nightmare try again but this time when you feel that fire don't concentrate don't focus on it, leave it be it will spread on it's own'' I said in an encouraging tone.

Nightmare tries again feeling the burn but followed her teacher's advice and left it be yet not enjoying feeling it spread throughout her small body. Soon she could see magical flames licking at her hooves and a slight ringing in her ear before pain started to run through her veins at the pain she lets out a yelp and loses the magical flames. Luna attempted to rush to her daughter's side but a glare from Dust stopped her.

''Nightmare don't be afraid we are here at your side'' I said in a soft tone, she needs to become custom to the sensations of pouring magic into the whole of her body and the only way to do it is though the burn of new magics. I know she will get passed this.

"Shh, let her learn for herself. She will get it with time, they always do."

''Aye but she is just a child and we need to teach her how to fly perhaps we need to show her how'' I said debating with myself whether or not to show her the spell step by step. it could be easier on her and of course Luna.

"My son was just a child as well, and she is older than him when he learned, have some faith in your student Alke, in the end she will prevail. If I didn't have faith in you, you wouldn't be so strong now would you?"

''Dust it's not a question of faith but it is something else, Nightmare is different from your son unlike him she isn't a stigma bearer and she wasn't taught magic as soon as he did, remember that she did lived in a ruin alone'' I pointed leaving out the fact she knew much of Luna's spells... it is very difficult to learn a completely new style of magic after doing a single style for so long as Luna did with the horn style.

"He was five Alke, his Stigma was far from awakened, just trust me on this."

''Since when I did not trusted you if I had to I would trust you with my-

"Well since we have been talking here, she almost has it down pat, look." said Dust pointing at the filly.

Sweat poured from Nightmare clleached brow, a light filly growl sound from her throat and magical flames licked at her hooves and wings before fading out like a dying fire.

"Just let her go Alke, she will surprise you. They always do." Dust said with a knowing smile.

''But I promised to be her protector and to raise her alongside Luna, how am I supposed to let her go?'' I said in concern, ''I am Blood-raven my word is my bond I can never break it for that is the way of my clan.'' Luna's ears lifted themselves at the words remembering each of the words of the oath I sworn to her, I'll keep to it as long she holds me to it. Reaching out for the mare she smiles at me.

"You will be protecting her, by teaching her how to help herself when able. As an old saying from my world stats, give a man a fish, and he will eat for a day, teach a man to fish and he will never go hungry."

''And an saying from my world is 'It matter not if you're a King, I'm still going to kill ya and piss on your copse when I'm done' or 'Peace is a fool's dream, war is reality and it's time to wake up' I countered with a small smirk, the smile on Luna's muzzle falters as her mind drank the inner meanings of two sayings and they painted Gaea in a darker light. 'Peace is a fool's dream, war is reality and it's time to wake up' there was never a notion more truer than that.

"To quote another saying from my world, 'Kill yourself'. That is all."

''How is that a saying? Sounds idiotic'' I chimed ''and we're off track...again''

"Actually that was a popular joke in my world back in twenty sixteen, along with 'drink bleach' and ' Moron, fucking moron' but yes we are off track, but she isn't" he points to nightmare again.

This time Nightmare's body lost it's color and grew gray and dead before returning to her normal black, panting heavily struggling to keep the magic controlled.

''So she did it…..'' I whisper aloud whilst walking over to the filly and congratulated her on her feat. I was proud of her my student now if she kept at the spell she'll master it in little time, most would take years before reaching where she stood now if she is able to master the plane's walk spell at this very early stage of her training then she might be able to use the Shadow Imprisonment and the Crimson Nightmare spells. out of all my students none could master them outside of Dust. Finally after all these years I may had found my successor. Luna could only stare in shock at her daughter actually managed to form magic outside of the horn.

Dust walks over to Nightmare with a satisfied look in his eyes," Well that didn't take long at all, you might actually be a challenge someday kid, but nevertheless, we are not done yet. You just learned a useful skill that doesn't make you easier to disable than a Zeppelin. Now you must," Dust took another look at her, seeing how tired she was saying unknowingly his thoughts aloud for all to hear ''… oh that's right, she is both a non stigma user and a child… damn, relax a bit until you are ready. Yes, that it, just relax." Dust started to fidget a little, not used to teaching magic to non stigmas. They have more durability you see.

''Well that's new '' I whispered mischievously and loudly just enough to make sure that Dust heard me '' getting tried old man or you're going soft on me? Perhaps I should fetch you some warmed milk for the night.

Dust just glared at Alkeyore, "Get him Hati." I was then tackled by some invisible force to the Alicorns eyes but to me a large wolf like hell hound, laughing and grunting in pain as I was dragged across the floor by Hati and tickled half to death.

''Alvae damn it, get off me Hati or no more poached dragon eggs for you!'' I shout, at the words Hati stops for a second and turn to Dust with a whimper and puppy eyes.

"Hati I raise you hunting rights in this new dimension if you continue. Trust me, there is plenty of prey there." Dust said with a dark and completely evil ( at least to me) smile.

Luna looks at the poor dark mage with a hardened gaze "poached dragon eggs… Hati or whatever you are move over so I can….". She tails off at the moment when she felt something akin to a tail brushing under her chin and a snickering growl in her ear

''Luna! Ouch Hati my arm isn't a chew toy! Stop that before I decide to shove itching powder into your ear with demonic ticks! I shout at the complete mercy of the female hellhound then I heard Skol's ionic chuckle growl ''Stup it Skol before I take away your favorite angelic chew toy and give it to your father, he's been wanting a new one!

Nightmare starts giggling at the randomness of the whole situation which Luna soon promptly follows

Dust just shakes his head chuckling, "Alright girl that's enough, go get something to drink." I stopped getting pulled around and a loud, but happy bark is heard before everything goes silent, except for my pained moans, and drool dripping from my face and arms.

Nightmare looks at Dust with big eyes and an adorable pout '' can I have something to drink please?''

Dust just looks at her blankly before roughing up her mane while chuckling, "Yeah kid, what do you want?"

'' Watermelon wine with seed cakes'' she requests with all the cuteness a (tricksy) filly could have. Is this my student?...tricksy little devil.

"..." Dust just deadpans at her request, "Your too young for that, I'll just get you some Kool-Aid and Twinkies."

Do I smell a hypocrite? he'll ruin a filly's innocence but won't let her have wine Hypocrite I say.

''What's Kool-Aid and Twinkies? questioned Nightmare and Luna clueless as to what Dust was talking about.

"Liquid sugar and heaven."

''Heaven? Didn't we destroy Heaven on that meaningless mission to hunt down that sword…what was it's name again stareater? Or was it Arondight?'' I said questioningly as far I could remember on that specific failure of an adventure. We did found the sword but it lost all of it's power a long time ago making it all but useless for the purpose we needed it for ''the names of the holy and demonic weapons always escapes me''

"That was a bandit group called Heaven, but I'm talking about something completely different, pretty much calling them heaven just means they are really good." Dust conjured a small table in front of the filly with a box of Twinkies and pitcher of Kool-Aid (blue raspberry) and poured her a glass and taking a Twinkie. "I live off these things you know." he said before taking a bite of the golden pastry.

As he devoured the helpless snack I noticed the berries he placed in them ''Dust….why you have nightshade in the cakes…again if you want to have nightshade you need to fry it '' I deadpanned, taking a moment to check the rest of the pastries…just in case. I had no idea if the girls could eat nightshade and I don't plan to find out that if it is fatal to them though I could easily cure the poison.

"Hey I only put them in mine, and why would you want to fry berries? They are good when they are fresh." he replied taking another bite of the sugary, sweet, deadly pastry.

''Dust you know the flowers are the best part of the plant'' I argued, ''Luna, Nightmare the rest are safe enough to eat it's just that Dust tends to forget that only he and I can eat nightshade without being affected plus it's makes very good tea''

"You, sir, are disgusting."

''I am Dark magi after all my good sir'' I smirked feeling a bit parched ''Now about that tea''

Focusing my magic into my left hand I forced a healthy Nightshade flower to grow out of my palm before surrounding the deathly plant in water, earth and fire magics instantly creating a teacup full of nightshade tea, sipping on it with a pleased smile. it was thanks to my dark magic I was able to safely drink the deathly tea... I was already venomous thanks to my years of training in the dark arts currently I carry four different plagues in my body like many powerful dark magi yet each were designed for specific species of enemies thus making them reasonably safe to those outside of my targets if they ever escaped my body. The body is amazing thing really. Ah how I missed my tea only in the Confederacy one could enjoy nightshade tea because of it's deathly properties thus making it one of the confederacy's delicacies but even then only dark magi could safely drink it.

Luna looked uncomfortable for a moment, unsettled once again at my and Dust's behavior ''...Alkeyore I never knew that you were this…eccentric''

''Only when I am with this old airbag'' I chuckled before putting my arm round the glaring Dust feeling my robes' sleeve run up it flashing my badly scarred limb at the mare, I could tell that she suppressed herself from shivering at the sight, '' I find it to be more... what's the word, safe or is it at peace when Dust is around. It's, well, he has faced as much suffering as I, we tend to be at peace with each other for together that pain we have endured is a thing of the past." And I also see Dust as family almost like a older and sometimes wiser brother, someone I can rely on and share every secret without worry…. Because he doesn't talk to anyone else.'' I finished with a smirk

Dust jabs Alkeyore in the stomach with his elbow, "Putting my antisocial tendencies aside, I see Alke here as a family member as well. I'm actually quite used to having a large family, for that is how I grew up. I was raised by my parents, and had a older sister along with five uncles, nine cousins, three aunts, two grandmothers, a great grandmother, and many other assorted family members… but only my niece remains. That is the last of my blood, everyone else passed before continuing the bloodline, or were just sterile. But my one and only niece will carry it on! But what I just mentioned was my BLOOD family. If I wanted to list all the others it would take a while, but all of them are also gone except for my son and daughter in law, along with Alke here. They are all I have left. I tend to be really open around those I see as that close to me. I truly care for all my students, it is just their choice to return it, and so far, besides my own son, Alkeyore is the only one out of the many who has done just that." He says with a smile putting an arm around Alkeyore with a smile, "Even if he is a pain in the ass to keep around, I still love this bastard like a brother!" he announced with actual happiness in his voice, and a laugh to back it up.

Luna looked at us with a new light in her eyes and the emotions I was picking up on from her told me anything ''it amazing to hear how you speak of each other, tis a rarity to see let alone hear of such warmth and closeness even in blood kin. Alkeyore what of your family? Are you close to them as your are with Dust?''

The warmness in my face faded as my mood hardens '' My clan is dead, I am the last of a bloodline that had lasted for over ten thousand years….war, betrayal and a dreadful curse has seen to make it so. From the very first Blood-raven the clan's fate was weaved with that of Gaea's, Blood-ravens had always protected Gaea and it was costed us dearly for no one held the power nor the will to see to that Gaea lives. Outside but a few yet even that was rarity nearly all Gaeaish lack the will to better themselves outside of completely destroying their people's enemies The Blind Fools! They rather kill each other instead of protecting Gaea from our true foes. In all of her corners every ear knows the name Blood-raven for we had rule and led the Geaeish well yet as the years passed a little more of the clan passed in turn protecting a world determined to destroy itself until I was who all that was left… and that legacy ends with me that my friend is another thing I have in common with Dust we both are the last of our lines and our homes look to us in very high regard.''

''Alkeyore….I'm sorry I didn't-" Luna started but I stopped her with a hollow look.

''Don't Luna just don't... the dead has no need for such words...and you wouldn't of asked if you didn't know'' I said with my heart sinking... ten thousands, ten thousands years my family severed the Gaeaish and we had nothing to show for it outside a useless and unwanted legacy and unfilled duties... Alvae how low we had fallen. The Dead has no need for tears or words...pray to the old gods or the new is nothing but waste of breath. Brother please break this cycle..no this curse on our human family, you are our last hope for true peace.

'' Master…'' said Nightmare with shining eyes

''Yes?'' I asked looking at the small filly with curiosity

Nightmare goes up to me and to my surprise she hugs me tightly bringing a small smile to my face. Luna does the same but in some ways in was more meaningful yet it reminded me that I had friends.

''Thank you Nightmare, but let's change the subject Nightmare are you ready for the rest of the spell?'' I said ready to move on from the subject.

"Not yet, she still needs rest and energy, especially since I want her to cast it from her hooves." Dust walks over to a random part of the room and flicks the air, causing another screen to show up, "Says here it will take another twenty or so minutes before her new channels heal from the force just recently applied to them. Even with the constant healing ward I placed on her. If she didn't have that this would take a few months." he turns back around, "What to do, what to do…"

''Dust I am a necromancer I know the body well I know she isn't ready to cast but I never said that she would cast the next part now did I hmm'' I said knowingly sometimes it was too easy to mess with him but I did had a reasoning for wanting to get nightmare back to the spell I need to see how large her pool of magic was.

Dust throws his arms into the air, "Then why the hell did you ask a question you already knew the answer to!" he yells

''Wizard'' I say with a simple nod causing a another untended spell of giggles from the girls. Huh so they know that joke as well?

"That is, quite literally, older than me." Dust deadpanned

''You can thank Chaos for that one'' I said throwing said creature to Dust's mercy or lack there of ''such wonders he shows me from your world''

"I need to stop letting him show you stuff from my dimension." says Dust pinching his nose and shaking his head.

Luna giggles at Dust's discomfort which caused the mad human to give her a stink eye, '' well since we have nothing else to do Alkeyore I haven't seen much of your power how about a demonstration or perhaps a spar is in order?''

''Hmm this is the training room so it can be done...what says you Dust?'' I said liking the idea of having a spar of sorts it been quite a while since the last time I had one...Hagi you was always my favorite sparring partner, I am sorry old friend I should of been there to save you.

When Dust did not answered me. I looked over to where he was last and I saw him sitting at the little table with a screen in front of him letting Nightmare play some sort of game on it with what looked to be demons fighting this guy in strange green armor, and a lot of these things he calls guns "Sure whatever, Get the berserker power up!" he said causing Nightmare to yell in enjoyment.

''Rules?'' I asked shaking my head at my old friend.

"When are there any?" says Dust watching Nightmare play the gory game.

'' Rule one no killing blows'' Luna states holding her head high watching me trying guess at my combative abilities. but that rule was too obviously in nature this a spar not a true battle.

''Rule two no invisibly'' I said another obviously rule but this is an spar between two mages after all . Gaeaish tradition states that there must be no invisibly

''Rule three My sister and discord get to watch'' says Luna with a certain look in her eye.

''How that's a rule? I asked curious in that choice of ruling. If Luna heard me she didn't show it

We both hear a click and we intermediately shared a look at Dust, "Done, they can now watch the fight on a monitor within the room, cameras will be recording this match at all times for scientific purposes." he tells them without even looking at them.

'' Rule four the only weapons that can be use are from Dust's experimental armory'' I said giving us both the opinion of using weaponry in case Luna showed to show more of her skills... Hen I wonder how well she can dual since she is a quadruped she's reliant on her magic to use weapons meaning if trained correctly she can use multiple types of tools and large number at once... this is going to be fun.

''Final Rule we both must be in our natural forms '' Luna says with her horn already glowing with a spell... my eyes widen as the inner meaning of her words hit me, she wants to face my stigma The Hades. No she does not know what she is asking for...I can't leave her face my stigma, if she did then she'll...

"No can do on the last one." Dust says still not looking at them.

''Why?'' asked Luna not understanding the danger she just tried to place herself in. Stigmas are nothing to trifle with they are the very embodiment of destruction all stigma are not matter what kind their are or what kind of power they possess they will only exist to destroy.

Dust finally looks at them, specifically at her, "You'd be dead at the start." he says grimly before going back to cheering Nightmare on.

Luna looks at me fearfully her mind racing with itself trying to guess the true power behind stigmas specifically my stigma. Luna as long I live you'll never see the power of my stigma, the curse it gifted me with this I swear.

'' I think you meant my Nephilim form….yes?'' said I with a single eye alight with red aura it's ghostly flames lick the corner of my eye and the illusion that kept me human melted away revealing my near demonic form and two weapon racks bursting out from the ground beside the both of us each filled with weaponry of countless worlds. ''Get ready Luna…..cause the shadows are about to fall ''

Canterlot An week ago, Avalon Time Twilight's PoV

The hall echoed with the sound of our hooves, my mind racing because the fact that an legend was walking beside me the golden Alicorn Sleipnir the king of all Alicorns and chief god of all ponykind, the very stallion who taught Starswirl the Bearded the magical arts. Out the corner how my eye I could help but graze at his godly face the only blemish was the scar that took his eye yet even then he looked perfect, shaking myself out of the spell I placed on myself, I began to wonder what he was doing here? why now the King of Equestria returned? Did it had something to do with Alkeyore and Luna running away with him? How did he spoke to me in my mind? I never seen any mention of such magic yet some how he knew it.

''So tell me my little Alicorn how long you been an goddess?'' asked the Alicornian King without pause his remaining greeting my wandering gaze ''from your ignorance of our ways an oversight on my daughters part which I intent on correcting, I wouldn't be mistaken in claiming that you had earn your Alicornhood less than an year ago.''

''It would be three years next summer your majesty'' I relied with the hint of nervousness in my voice

''Three years...'' said Sleipnir for a moment I could swear I saw a dark smile on his lips before he spoke in a tone that told me he wasn't happy yet happy at the sometime ''it's a pity that Celestia has yet to teach you the ways of the Pantheon and fear not I myself will teach you how to rule as princess and goddess, I trust you know the names of your godly kin.''

''Yes I do, it was the first thing Celestia taught me when I first became her student.'' I said with hint of pride Celestia was the greatest teacher of the magical arts an filly could ask for...she was perfect just as the sun she rose each and every day spread love and warmth to all she touches... the kind mare I want to be, Celestia oh my goddess how I long to be like you...

''Then recite the names of the Alicorns who sit on the Pantheon's inner circle'' ordered the king his eye closely watching me

''Sleipnir the god of Judgement ; Faust the goddess of Fate; Hel the warden of Tartarus; Geinzah the god the Storms; Pongaea the god of the earth; Naga the father of the beast herds and the god of nature; Venhayia the god of winter; Celestia goddess of the sun ; Luna the goddess of the moon and Ponidite the goddess of lust and motherhood.'' I said listing each of the ten seats of power even the long vanished ones Faust, Ponidite, Venhayia and Naga the four lost elder Alicorns according to legend they were hidden away in lands far from pony kind in ethereal slumber. No pony knows what happen to the four elders or why they slumber but supposedly they disappeared after the Titan war without a trace.

'' Ah I see that Celestia taught you well but you are half right because half the circle is gone leaving their seats open to the many lesser Alicorns who jealously contend for each open seat for more power...it's a pity to see so many unworthy Alicorns dueling from something that is isn't theirs to claim.'' said Sleipnir in an hollowed tone '' Especially now with the human Alkeyore Blood-raven appearance...''

My body freeze at the name ''H-how you know that name?''

''I know many things little Alicorn such as your...relationship... with that Dragon Celestia gifted you with, it would very foolish to think that I had left Equestria in the hooves of my daughters without some way of keeping an eye on things in truth I had watch both Celestia, Luna and Discord, lending them an helping hoof in their reigns from the first day they sat on my throne I been aiding them allowing them to remain unaware of the many contingency plans I had put in place...'' said Sleipnir leaning his face into mine letting his breath to lick my face, I uncomfortably took a step back, a low whine escaped my throat at the cold almost deadly look in the male's eyes and how close he was to me before the look faded away ''you are an smart mare Twilight you should know that I wouldn't leave the fate of my kingdom to foals barely out of their two thousandth year especially the likes of Discord and my sweet but naive daughters without an contingency. Now one of Ponykind's greatest foes has appeared under my very muzzle and Celestia failed to alert me and the Pantheon, it is clear to me that I was in the right when making the choice to watch my own blood. It was good timing for the leaders of Equestria's herds to gather for a grand meeting in the next few days I will not only help you in way of the gods but ready the kingdom for the coming storm.''

The ancient Alicorn stepped away giving me some very much need breathing room and return to walking my eyes heavily feeling on his moving from my mind raced with the hidden meaning behind his words and question of how many contingencies he had in place? what was their purpose? how long had they been there unseen by me or my follow princesses and why he put them there in the first place? I felt a chill brush upon my spine telling me that something was off with the Alicorn Stallion but what? Alicorns had always embodied harmony and peace but what could different with Sleipnir?

'' Come my Little Alicorn we must prepare for our guests and for when my daughters return to us hopefully with the human in chains or dead either way is worthy of praise for humans maybe few are very powerful. I had already taken liberty to summon the rest of your companions the Elements of Harmony if Alkeyore prove to be far beyond the magics of my daughters then the elements may succeeded where they had failed or I myself will have to act to protect my faithful ponies from the wrath of an old god. '' said the older Alicorn

At hearing the king's call and my own curiosity of the stallion who had not only sired my teacher but very legendary guardian of the pony race I quickly rejoin Sleipnir questioning his logic in summoning the bearers of the elements of harmony ''My friends? But why?''

''You and your companions have harmony's soul do you not?'' said Sleipnir raising a curious brow ''If you and your companions are indeed the Element's of Harmony then you should have Harmony's soul.''

''Harmony's Soul? You mean the Rainbow power?'' I said questionably while asking myself how could harmony have an soul?

'' What you call the rainbow power is Harmony's Soul, the very essence of the mother of Alicorns, it is from her that the first Alicorns came into we call the Elements of harmony are the remnants of her and her power...the very same power that course though you and your friends veins. You should've known that you didn't simply found such powerful Alicornian relics in a ruined castle. No you and your friends were destined from birth to wield Harmony's soul, from the very day you from born Twilight you were meant to met your companions and wield this power.''

''But we don't know how to wield it!'' I argued ''after we had to return the elements to the tree we lost the ability call upon the elements, it was only after when we opened the box we could use them against the mad centaur Tirek but after the slaying of him by my brother Shiny that newly awaken power faded away from us without it my friends and I can not fight Alkeyore.''

''and that's is where you are wrong Harmony's soul didn't faded away, its slumbers within you and your friends waiting for when it's needed again. But since your amendment on this notion of you losing power of the elements, I'll tell you of another source of ancient magics that would greatly aid you in the coming battles, in the forbidden sections of the royal archives under the thirteenth bookcase, the third shelf, sixth book to the left behind the journals of Clover the clever is an red tome, the cover of the said tome reads The Book of Broken Hooves. Within it's pages are powerful and ancient magics far older than I one of the first alicorns in existence, it's one of the few relics that survived the Windigo wars and our eventual arrival to Avalon but I warn you if you ever seek out the tome once you open it...once you call upon its magics there is no turning back, I only allow certain individuals to look upon it pages and that time is very limited you must learn every spell charm and incantation it has to offer before that time runs out any more then you will answer to me and me alone such magic as this very important to our race's history and I won't have the unworthy sully it.'' said ancient Alicorn

'Why you're telling me this? I asked ''why I never heard of this book? I've spent my entire life in the archives and never had I seen an thirteenth book case-

'' Many had tried to master it and many failed, Clover the clever, Starswirl the bearded, the nine unicorn saints they all failed yet I believe that perhaps you'll succeeded where they failed '' said Sleipnir as we approached the doors to the throne room the guards at the sides of the door they nodded to both me and the King opening the doors with their magics revealing my friends with their backs to me at the sight of the five of the most mares to me I hear Sleipnir lean down to me and whispered in my ear ''if you want to protect your friends and Equestria you will seek the tome if you should fail then I can't genuinely guarantee their safety such is the fate of heroes and heroines unless you want them to meet death.''

I flinched at the sudden change in the older Alicorn's voice it sound so cold so dark for a moment I thought I was facing down the likes of Nightmare moon, Sombra, Chrysalis even Tirek yet it was from the stallion who ruled both Alicorns and mortal ponies. The one said to be one of the greatest of heroes known to ponykind yet at thinking of the name Nightmare moon I remember Celestia telling us of Alkeyore having the dark mare in his company and that she was Celestia and Luna's daughter...impossible their both mares and sisters how could they have an daughter!...No it must be an trick! the works of dark magics Alkeyore and Nightmare must be working together and using Celestia and Luna like playthings destroying their sisterly bonds weakening Equestria and our resolve . Yes that is that's what Sleipnir meant he doesn't know if he could stop both Alkeyore and Nightmare from doing the same to me and my friends and this book may have the spells needed to counter dark magics its ancient enough to have such spells but where is the thirteenth case? why I never heard of such an tome?

It's in front of your eyes yet is not for it sleeps between to numbers of six and seven I head the stallion whispers in my mind do not seek it until the full moon it's light will show you the keys

''Of course there should spells protecting it so the knowledge wouldn't fall into hooves of Equestria's enemies '' I mumbled to the king.

''TWILIGHT'' my dear friends called where they noticed my presents and galloped to meet me with smiles on their muzzles unknowing the danger they were in the danger that I must shield them from yet I noticed a smile on Sleipnir lips an seemly predatory smile as his eyes moved from one to another of my friends growing wider and wider before vanishing as if a tick on the eyes but I could of had sworn he licked his lips hungrily at us.

I blink my eyes a couple of times trying to recall the look but I couldn't perhaps it was truly an tick on the eyes and never happen but why I feel like I am in the gaze of a predator from years live with Spike I knew the feeling of the gaze of a predator but Spike's gaze was more playful and loving but this gaze cause the little hairs on my muzzle to stand nevertheless, I shake my head and return my friends' smile in kind '' Hi Girls how's the rebuilding coming along''

'' Well it's no Barn Raising but I reckon with em stallions working Canterlot will rebuild in two weeks'' said Applejack with an unsure look '' could be longer with the internal damages''

''An terrible business truly'' said Rarity with an nod of her head '' Lord Alkeyore's magic struck us hard and true right here the unicorn workers' own magics can't reach I dare say his expertness in the arts of magic and warfare out shines even the strongest of unicorn battle wizards he knew exactly where to hit us'' ''But where are my manners whose is this dashing stallion you have with you Twilight dear''

''I am King Sleipnir the God of Judgement, my good lady '' said The ancient god with an friendly dip of his head '' I have heard many things about you and your friends and I must say that my loyal servants word's fail on seeing you in person Miss Belle.''

Rarity giggled her musical giggles and fluttered her eyes at the Stallion ~Ah I see that the portraits of you has failed to capture your gallantry as well Good King~

''Yeah yeah not important Rarity but who this guy think he is! I mean attacking us like that, he's lucky that I wasn't there I would of kick his human flank if he ever gotten close to Canterlot'' boasted Rainbow forgetting to show her respect of the deity in the room and the solely focused on the reneged human. Her wings twitched with the obvious itch to spend her wings and go after said human herself Pinkie on the other hoof wisely which is very strange for her stepped on a rainbow tail and shake her head at the the cyan pegasus.

''Dashie this time we should think before running into the dark, we know very little on Alkey if we fought him as we are...well nopony wants a funeral party'' said Pinkie catching ever pony who knew the party mare by surprise.

''Um...Pinkie is right Rainbow, he is a human after all if he was able to shut down Canterlot in a single act he would probably do worse if you attack him ...eep''' mewled Fluttershy much to Rainbow's annoyance but the shy mare did had an point if Alkeyore could do so much damage to an city as large as Canterlot then taken him head on without the elements would be suicidal at best.

''For plum's sakes Pinkie? yer feelin' alright? that doesn't seem like ya'' asked Applejack concern.

''We had never faced an being like him girls...there's a time of fun and parties but this is not the time, well not now anyways'' said Pinkie her wild and poofy mane deflated into dark and straight, an very bad sign given what happen last time but with Pinkie you could never know what could happen.

''Pinkie?'' I said concern raising in my voice as I took a step towards the pink mare

''He must be so sad'' stated Pinkie causing Sleipnir and the rest of the girls to rise a questioning eyebrow

''Who's he?'' I asked

''I know those eyes'' Pinkie whispered softly to herself absentmindedly '' those eyes... those eyes.. those silver eyes''

''Whose eyes'' I asked again this time closing the distance between me and my strangely out of character solemn friend, in my years of knowing her I never seen her like this. it didn't sit right with me, none at all. How could giddy mare like her be so affected by...

''Alkeyore...didn't you see his eyes...' said Pinkie with tears threatening to spill, unsettling shivers past though her coat turning it darker shades of pink ''such loneliness, so much darkness he is suffering Twilight I could- I could feel his pain in my bones...they held the same eyes...'' that was the last thing to leave Pinkie's mouth before falling over unconsciousness.

''Ah yes Pinkamena Diane Pie'' the sound of Sleipnir voice cause my head to whip from my friend fallen form to the stallion and importantly his horn, the magic on the horn dim with an powerful sleep spell the same spell that caused Pinkie to collapse to the unforgiving floor '' I believe that last we met was when you were just a filly...Twilight it appears that you and/or your friends need to take her to the medical wing she was suffering from a psychological breakdown from stress and possible black magic exposure. ''

''How you know Pinkie'' demanded Rainbow and Applejack who leaped to the sleeping mare and dragged Pinkie onto her back to carry her Fluttershy was with them checking the pink mare for any abnormalities...outside the usual Pinkie Pie, ''what was she meant by they?''

''Yes I know her yet I know her not'' said Sleipnir coolly '' it's seems you forget to whom you're speaking to I am Sleipnir the king of both Equestria and the Alicorns. As the god of judgements tis my duty to know all of my subjects for it is I who they stand before when death calls them to the Edar yet what did she meant by they? mere vagaries there are many ponies in the worlds after all I suggest you forget such notions and help your friend.''

''Darlings please take Pinkie to medical'' said Rarity in an even tone '' I may not know much about black magic exposure but I do know it's not an simple stitching it would be for the best for the medical-ponies see what they can do to help''

''Rarity'' growled the reminder of our friends each outside of Shy glared at the stallion.

''Rarity is right our first priority is Pinkie if she had truly be exposed to black magic all of we could be at risk especially myself and Shiny because we're hit by one of Alkeyore's spells...Lord Sleipnir did the right thing by casting that sleep spell now Pinkie won't be able hurt herself further.'' I said in concern of what damage had Alkeyore done to us, truly how was he so powerful and able to out maneuver us as if we were foals yet Sleipnir and Pinkie's actions bother me even more one Pinkie wasn't acting like herself and her coat had darken to quickly for it to be natural. Two given just how quickly Sleipnir casted the spell, it seemed he was prepare for something like this to happen before hoof, did he think or knew that Alkeyore did more damage than we currently knew? and somehow he knew Pinkie outside of his duties as the Alicorn of judgments he said that the last time he seen Pinkie was when she was an foal but how? why? what does it have to do with our current situation?

''Come on Shy, Rainbow we need to git Pinkie to the docs'' said Applejack looking at me and Rarity funny ''we can talk about this later after Pinks is fixed up''

''But AJ-'' started Rainbow Dash but a quick look from the orange mare shot down any retorts from the cyan Pegasus with but an nod my direction she with Rainbow and Fluttershy left us alone in the throne room. Once they were gone Sleipnir silently walked towards the three thrones each bearing the cutie marks of myself and my fellow princesses and once again his horn glowed with magic forming an fourth throne for himself from the marble of the floor '' Miss Belle?''

At hearing her name Rarity looked up to the stallion with stars in her eyes, ''Yes my king''

''I hear that Fancy pants will be having a dinner party in few days and it's seems I have an slight problem it appears I have no companion to join me... this is something that needs to be remedy because my long absence from the court had left me wanting in the relationship of the crown and the nobles, would like you company me in this matter?''

Rarity visibly struggled from letting out a squee of excitement, nervousness all wrapped together but quickly fought down the urge with an respectful half bow ''Yes of course my king it would be my pleasure.''

I was not surprised with Rarity's answer, I knew she had dreamed of being to enter the ranks of the nobles and I was glad for her she was finally so going to achieve what she always wanted but what is this sinking feeling that's burning it's way into my stomach? Why do I get the feeling that something bad was going to happen?

The Continent of Gaea The Orc Realm of Orciemia

Along the great river Yoir Fua, an river that follows between The Beron Empire and Orciemia was a shadow on the water, Rohnirains silently sailed the river with blades gleaming in the moonlight. General Reymore smiled darkly before hissing faster to the rowers the journey to Magi Confederacy was days away but first they had to reach the river's' end and then cross orc infested swamps. Yet that wasn't the only challenge facing the Rohnirian General even if he'd manage to reach the orc-magi border he'll face what gave the Confederacy it's other name The Realm Hidden in Shadows, Alkeyore and the other dark lords created an powerful enchantment that concealed the gates into confederacy, one that was eerily similar to the magical mists of the Mourning Mountain yet unlike the mountain, the confederacy was drowned in an eternal moonlight serenade. Reymore was there along with his king Dulaman for the former hero of Rohnir's coronation as the king of the dark magi, from the first time he seen the realm that Alkeyore had created he knew it went against the laws of the natural world. It was a place where no mortal should walk, a land cloaked by everlasting night, where nightmares freely walked among the people and monstrosities born of magic with fangs bared in an knowing smiles.

This is the Dark Magi Confederacy, the kingdom ruled by dark lords and cursed by undeath the place where the fate of men is but an plaything. The mere challenge of taking the Confederacy made the general's heart soar yet also he feared the dark lords and their monstrosities, The Blackfire Guards, fire elementals born from hellfire created by Alkeyore himself to defend the kingdom from legions of Tahuian Templars led by one of his best students Nar-Thosik. The Blackfire Guards were despite their nature were a purely defensive unit; The Forswore Swords, a group of swordsmen of all the known races both living and dead created by the dark lord Averaon Shadowmore for the duty of raiding the Confederacy's enemies and capturing new territories, the reason why they were called The Forswore swords is they forsook their ties to their native homes and their very race all of the purpose of severing their master Averaon the the lord of decay; The Bane-Fangs, an group of feral beast under the control of the dark lord Draugr Dragon-Soul the leading general of the kingdom... Draugr the deathless was once a powerful druid and an Rohnirian general but that was before he aided Alkeyore in his escape from custody forever branding him as a traitor to the crown. And of course The Hollowsteel Knights, led by the leader of The Fallen, Ixion Aeonn a great Centaur from the lost kingdom of Maeus . Five Dark Lords (four currently with Alkeyore gone) on the ancient seat of the kingdom of Orthos...the true twelfth kingdom of Gaea only with six will the throne of Orthos will be restored. Which is something the Rohnirian general couldn't allow the twelfth kingdom died during The Age of the Red Moon and dead it should remain the magi done enough damage to Gaea in the War of The Demon King... the magi kingdoms should never be allowed to rise again. The Confederacy needs to be destroyed to ensure that Magi never rule Gaea again, it was their fault that Tydorel the mage who would become The Demon King became the high king of Gaea. Now with the Lords of Magic gone there was nothing stopping the kings from cleansing Gaea of the taint of magic, without the Lords of Magic there's no one protecting or governing the magi clans outside the kings and queens with magic Dryads; Dragons; Dwarves; Orcs; Elves; Dragons; Magi... they all will be cleansed by fire.

Reymore eyes glanced at the nearby darken shore watching as the forms of the trees pass by the beast of the wood slept in deathly silence ... something was wrong it was quite too quite the Fang- Serpents the dominant predator of Orciemia was never quite they gave off scream-like cries when hunting and they always were hunting. The General stringed his ears hoeing for some sign of life beyond him and his men, yet he couldn't find none. For a moment the Rohirian coulda sworn he heard the stomp of metal on wood but firmly believed it was one of his men that did the deed...they were getting antsy, Rohirians belonged in the high mountains and hinterlands not in the river lands it went against Rohnirian nature itself.

''Sir something doesn't feel right, the beasts are silent'' whispered one of the older Rohnirians in the general's ear '' If I be so bold we should turn back and make like the owl on the starless night.''

''No, we can not turn back, we must move forward.'' hissed Reymore glaring his green eyes at the elderly Rohnirian '' if we can not withstand this feeling then The Confederacy would be our death if we are to destroy that realm then we must deny this unease.

''But sir- the elderly warrior was silenced by a single arrow striking his face sending him to the realm of the dead.

''Incoming!'' shouted the general to his men warning them but it was too late.

The sound of arrows filled the air striking the train of Rohnirian transports immediately killing the men at the oars causing the transports to die still in the water. Once the sound of arrows died and the shore land grew quiet once again the general quickly ordered his men into defensive formations and head to the shore, without a word the surviving Rohnirians simply threw the dead into the dark waters below without any ceremony or well wishes on the other side and took their places at the oars but this time shielded by the other Rohnirians staring into the dark watch for another flurry of arrows. Again arrows were fired yet in different diction caching the Rohnirians in the back tearing though their numbers as if their armor didn't count for anything again the men at the oars felled only to met the same watery water as they were replaced by new oarsmen, Reymore shouted order after order keeping his headed towards the nearby shoreline if they remained in the boats they would be sitting targets for the hidden archers. When they had reached the shore the arrows fell silent once more, Reymore and his remaining captains gathered what remained of the army and ordered them into a tightly packed shield wall hoping that the thick wall of metal would stop from more arrows claiming more of their number.

''Sir?'' asked one of the captains warily ''what in the name of the seven hells are we fighting? Elves?''

Reymore watched the darken treeline his green eyes glowed in rage as his ears closely listen to the sound of metal on wood ''No not elves...Elves don't wear armor of metal whatever attacking us is fighting in the elven way...it must be the orcs.''

''Orcs? since when the orcs fought like elves'' asked the captain with sneer on his face ''the beasts are too stupid to use tactics''

'' Theses are Orcs boy! Not an mindless rabble of Tolls nor hungry Ogres! they are smart like we men'' Reymore snapped at the young captain his experience making itself known is his voice ''The Orcs had fought the elves long enough to use their way against them...beasts they may be but they are smart beasts. Think of them as the Shokr or even the Beastmen only less hairy!''

An shout from one of the men caused the general to move his gaze back to the treeline. Armored Orcs with crudely forged pikes step from the wood with robed orc maids at their backs, the Rohnirians gave of wind of nervousness at the sight of the robed orcs yet not one dared to leave the safety of the layers of metal and muscle. They instinctively knew what these maids were Orc Shamans, the Orcish version of magi, at the beginning of the mission they knew they'll would have to deal the weavers of magics yet they have no true answer on countering the shamans outside their own Green magi which they undoubtedly had few of thanks to the arrows. Out of the Battalions of Orcs three stood apart from the others with an clawed hand in the air ready to give the signal to attack.

''Alvae damn them to the grave'' cursed Reymore narrowing his eyes at the robed orcs tightly gripping the sword at his side. He carefully looked for any means of defeating the Orcs while keeping the number of his own men from falling even steeper...he could find none if he was to flee many more would die to arrows in the back if they fought then the Rohnirian army wouldn't be strong enough for the assault on The realm hidden in shadows. Yet still he was Rohnirian the descendant of the wild-men of Huinir, the crown princes of the mountains, the true pure human tribe and he nor his men would run for that would an insult to all of the Rohnirian Tribe.

''Alvae Vuur Hala wirklik Hölleu'' cried Reymore in the old tongue of the Huinir. At the words the Rohnirians charged the orcish battalions screaming like wild animals and just as eagerly the Orcs returned the charge with the Shamans morphing themselves into great war beasts or meeting the Green Magi spell for spell. Rohnirian arms met with Orcish pikes with an almighty clash some found themselves impaled on the longer pikes while other launched themselves in the air over the defensive wall of pikes and rammed into the orcs using the weight of their armor and swords to crushed the more lightly armored orc pikemen before being batted away by the thick arms of the transformed shamans throw the unlucky on to the pikes disemboweling them. The green magi called upon the earth to swallow up both orc and shamans burying them alive deeply into the earth where they died from suffocation and summoned their familiars to break the wall of pikes and to hold back the shamans from crushing their kin. Reymore with his captains left their kin behind and attack the orc leaders in hopes of ending the battle swiftly unknowingly weakening the Rohnirian lines. Magic and Steel gleamed in the river lands as the two sides fought brutality as it was fitting for Gaeaish yet as the battle raged the Rohnirians found themselves being push back into the river where they came and the boats sinking from arrow fire. The Royal Green Magi struggle to keep the majority of the shamans from strengthening the Orcish lines yet the Rohnirians still fought on refusing to bend the knee to the more numerous orcs and they paid for it dearly. Already weaken for both ambush arrow fire and the very clear signs of Rohnir's strength weaning from the pasted wars Three Kings' War and the pasted Civil war known as the The Falcon Rebellion or rather The War of the Raven and The Falcon Clans, The Draaosian-Rohnirian war. The Orcs easily cut down the depleted Rohnirians, the battle quickly grew into an slaughter, in the amiss of the fighting Reymore dual the orc that appeared to be the chief of the Battalions along with pure hated on his face he could see how easily the orcs were stealing his victory from him and the rage made him blind to the other orcs at his back, around the duel the much older Rohnirians glared at the general that foolishly led them there in the first place...they remember...they remember the time where Rohnirians were the terror on the field the days where Clan Blood-raven ruled Rohnir long before the dead clan White Falcons and the Irehearts, the clan that dare to call themselves the rulers of the Rohnir tribe. No the clan Blood-raven had always ruled the tribe even when the Rohnirians were the wild-men of Huinir. The Blood-ravens ruled ever since the fall of the Blood-ravens the tribe had been weaning in both strength and number, Dulaman the so called King and his clan have done nothing to restore the tribe back to what it was, the very last time the tribe had any strength was General Alkeyore Blood-raven the hero of the tribe and rightful king saved the kingdom from destruction but sadly his deeds were for naught for Dulaman and his allies made Alkeyore Blood-raven outlaw and attempted to take his head yet Alkeyore was stronger then the King and his followers and escaped Rohnir in banishment with an vengeful prophecy upon his lips.

When the red day calls The end of the kings shall come When the silvery light whispers Dulaman the last king will die And to the winds will the sons of Rohnir shall go To never rise again for the mountains will crumble And Death and Darkness shall take the oath-breakers The end of Rohnir is neigh So say I, The Raven In The Blood!

Slowly the old Rohnirians and an number of the young stepped away from the battle and into the shadows of the river-lands abandoning the oath-breaker general Reymore one of the men who dammed the true king Alkeyore and those that were loyal to Dulaman for the red day calls. Soon the silvery light will whisper, it was time to make ready...ready for the destruction of Rohnir and silently fade as the Huinir did before them into the winds forevermore. Never again to see the light of day.

Far from the battle upon an hill looking over the river lands stood an woman whose hair was the freshly fallen snow with red silken cloth flapping in the wind once she open her mouth forming words beyond the ears of mortal men before spreading her wings and flew into the ever stormy Gaeaish skies. Leaving not a trace of her present upon the hill from where she stood none but a single rose whose gleamed like a golden hoard, an fitting passing gift for the dead and dying. Far into the night she flew letting the wind and rain dance around her leading the lady deeper into the heart of the tempest from the heights she looked down on the world below...watching...waiting but for whom or what? she sighed heavily as she watched hosts of orcs march from their cities and lairs drumming their war drums heading into the west to the lands of the Berons with eyes burning red with vengeance. At the backs of the hosts of orcs marched the vanguards of the Warchief painted in black and the honor guards of the Fairy Queen Isika and the dark mage Nar-Thosik each keeping step with the other ready to fight and if need be ready to die. Even the minor races of Gaea saw it fill to lend their lot in deciding Gaea's fate Trolls; Ogres; Cyclopes, Graymores grayish blue giants with boorish tusks and three eyes the four giant races of western Gaea lumbered slowly with fleshly ripped tree trunks in their massive hands and crude form of armor covering their chests and massive soft bellies, The Drosi wood elves the last of the free elven peoples outside the rule of Luwin the lord of high elves of Aylie and the evil elves of the fallen realms, the majority of their race dwell the wild woods of the duchy of Draaos. Goblins a cowardly race of raiders often an unwanted and utterly useless waste of time annoyance for most the Gaeaish peoples but numerous; Beastmen the common term for satyrs a very old and wild race that was forced abandon their native homeland now that makes up the majority of Tahuia; Lizardmen another displaced race but this time from Ern instead of Tahuia; Horii an sub species of dragon-like creatures no bigger than an small dog and breathed toxins instead of fire, another displaced race from Tahuia marching in unity, Shokr a strange race of humanoid bats who often work as mercenaries and pirates also very often in the employ of the Rohnirians; Augga Avian humanoids with two sets of wings and dress in only the feathers on their bodies, they are a nomadic race with little regard of the laws of the Twelve Kingdoms and the nearly extinct Gaeaish Pegasi flew overhead, together the minor races forged their own army unbound to the twelve kingdoms or the Fallen realms, they gather in the north while in the west slept the might of the count of twelve unknowingly of the battles to come the very war they had unleashed, finally the fallen realms were striving watching with glee as they long time enemies gather to slay one another and soon the war between Demon and Gaeaish will began anew.

''And thus an new age begins but at what cost? will this be Gaea's end? Has the time of heroes ended? will the time of ending come?'' said the lady as she too followed the armies unseen by the eyes of mortals. As she flew across the soon to be battlefield her mind question the logic behind this, what was the cause of such madness? Where were the Lords of Magic? Its' their duty to keep a age such as this one from happening yet how they would allow this to happen? why are they doing nothing? the thought didn't sit well with her it only made her wings flap faster further into the tempest yet the thunder and the lighting dare not touch her but still the questions didn't took their leave they nagged her telling her many things. ''it can't end like this we come so far...yet...''

''Alkeyore, Dust where are you?'' she asked herself her eyes glowing white with magic forming an aura around her body freezing the rain and wind binding them to her will ''Gaea needs you...I need you''

Red Sea the ship Storm Rider

The rest of the trip was pure agony for Elron seeing that Nara getting closer and closer to Kren after that moan filled night for the remainder of the heard Nara and Kren go at it two more times during the trip. He had to change his plans and go for the closest harbor he could afford to take as a detour and could safely dock his type kind of ship. That seemed to be an harbor just about in the middle and about at the tip of Awanian coast. A little larger fishing harbor town by the name of The Great Port that also had connections to some nearby mining sites.

He found that place on the map, but it was about a week away and he had to watch and fume as Nara during that time getting more closer to the cursed human. He also had tried to use some earplugs to take away the sounds of Nara moaning in contentment during the night. And also to shamefully replace his bedsheets as his dreams didn't help with his mental image of Kren ravishing his sweet Nara. But in the humans stead he was the one making Nara moan those sounds and him pumping her full of his sperm.

He had woken up in the morning with his sheets coating in his cum as he have during the wet night dreams came in the bed. But he getting a little depressed as he wakes up and find his bed devoted of Nara.

He had also to his shame tried to stage some minors accidents to cause some minor or major damage to Kren or at least make the human humiliated and make a fool of himself so that Nara will lose interest, his justifications also to such actions was he wanted to bring that human down a peg or two and not boost so much about him nailing Nara. He have started to hear the rumors from the other crew members and seeing the looks of jealousy from some. He couldn't fault them for that, he too was green with envy and had a longing look in his eyes as he watch Nara sit near or giggle or laugh at the humans jokes or conversation.

But every stage accident was met with failure. He tried to drop a bucket on Kren, but it hit somefeather else. He tried to place a banana peel so Kren could slip but instead Nara got caught in it, Kren seeing this managed to save her and Elron could only watch Nara leaning on the human with a small blush on her face as Kren helped her stand up straight and they continued on their way.

He then tried to put some spicy ingredient in Kren's food but he didn't seem to register it, when Elron himself tried it in confusion wondering why it didn't work. He in a comical manner breath fire from his mouth like a dragon and had to dunk his head in a barrel of water to quench the flame and thirst. The icing of the cake was hearing Nara laugh at it. He was sulking for the rest of the day after that.

Many similar actions ended the same, meaning in failure and he at the end of the week was spent and could only watch Nara still being near Kren. His spirit was lifted when the lookout yelled that land was in sight and so was the harbor. He could also see the thatch roofs been seen.

He couldn't wait as the boarding plank was set and watched with glee as Kren was seen coming out from the ship with his small possessions on him and heading for the plank. He passed Elron and thanked him for the safe trip and that he took aside his valuable time to drop him off somewhere.

Elron had a forced smile and expression as he took his hand with his claw and shook it and wished him good luck. The human nodded and walked down the plank and was seen walking down the dock and heading inside the small town. Some of the towns habitats stopped to watch the human in wonder, curiosity or awe. Some foals pointed at the human as he strode past them.

"Finally he is gone..." Elron said with a relieved smile. He turned to his crew.

"Alright everyfeather let's fill some of our stocks and then let anchor and set sail, we have wasted enough time and need to get going.."

He with a skip in his steps turned around and plan to head down and find Nara. But before he could head down he saw Nara ascending from below. He seeing this smiled but that smiled turned into a confused frown as he saw Nara with a bag over her back. It was her traveling bag.

"What's with the bag Nara? We didn't plan to stay here for long."

"Well Elron I have packed all I own and planned to follow Kren." Hearing that Elron eyes going wide.

"W-What?!"

Nara then gave him a piece of paper.

"This is my discontinuance paper, I also wrote down a short list of names that could replace my position."

"Nofeather can replace you!" Elron said, he then looked the way Kren had walked off too, his eyes narrowing.

"He made you do this?" His voice had some venom into it. Nara seem to ignore that. She then started to walk towards the plank, Elron following her close behind. His expression and walk troubled.

"No this was my own decision. I have still a life debt to pay and I figured I could help him be his guide. Besides Somefeather has to, he is one of the gods and the rest of the natives need him especially when the war starts.''

"Didn't you already do that with him ravishing your for almost two weeks?" Elron blurred out, he know then that he had put his paw in his mouth as Nara then stopped cold and turned to him, her eyes narrowed and she had an angry expression.

"Say what?!"

"Come on Nara, don't lie. Most of the crew knows about the moaning sounds that have been coming from your cabin at night. Hey I have had trouble sleeping because of the moans you have made during that time. What else to explain that he has ravished your body and claimed you." (still seems that he had his paw in his mouth).

Her cheeks was taking on a red hue but she still was pouting angry at him. he saw her wings ruffle and move in irritation.

"I thought you know me better than that Elron. I'm not some wanton chick that eagerly spread her legs for anypony or any griffin."

"B-But the sounds, the moans... The rumors... You're happy glowing expression afterwards..." Elron stammered.

She leaned closer and pressing her beak against his, looking into his eyes. Any other time he would like her to be this close but not with those angry eyes boring into his.

"Besides what me and Kren was doing in private was not any of your business, it wouldn't matter if we made passionate mind blowing love or not, if I right now carry his cubs or not. That is between me and him, and for your information his hands are divine as it should be for an god. See you later Elron. Ohh and say hi for me to your mother when you meet her."

Nara then with a huff and her tail flicking him on the beak walked down the plank and then with a quick trot headed the same way Kren departed. Elron was looking at her swaying backside in despair.

He was still sitting there a few moments watching the direction she had went to before he slammed his claw on the railing.

"Curse that human, I will get him and make Nara come to her senses."

He then started to rant and curse for some time after that. Some passerbys looking at the gryphon king as he ranted, shook his claw at some direction and walked around the spot as he huffed and puffed.

Some young fillies, colts and Diamond dog pups pointed their hooves/paws and asked what the funny gryphon was doing. Most ponies and Dogs shushed them and lead their young away from the place and the ranting gryphon. 


	25. Chapter 12 part 4(continued)

/-/  
/ Chapter 12 Death and Life part 4 (continued) / Story: A wizard's tale / by Lord Despair /-/

The other half of part 4

*Warning Dark Chapter Incoming, may contain/touch on subject matter on topics such as religion; demons; mind magic; slavery and rape... you been warned... * and please read the author notes for further information

A Few Days Later

Rarity's PoV

''What'' My face frozen with shock, my hooves dropping the dress I was making specifically for Fancy's garden party. Each of my long time friends looked worried and angry while poor Pinkie refused to say a single word and instead chose to wrap herself into a ball and ignore every attempt to get her to speak. Fluttershy despite her best efforts couldn't help Pinkie either she left the room dejected and I believe in tears but I didn't manage to get a look before they started up...again

''Rares I'll will only repeat myself one more time stay away from Sleipnir ''growled Rainbow Dash

''He's bad news Rarity there's something 'bout him that doesn't sit right'' said Applejack

''Applejack, Rainbow do you know who you're talking about! He is the Sleipnir, our king'' I pointed out if any of the priests or worse Sleipnir himself heard what the girls were saying...oh I don't want to think about it. Just like with Alkeyore Sleipnir's appearance will bring change yet my friends fall to see that if the tone of this discussion says anything. But at the thought of the dark human I felt a strange shiver across my back, I still remember that foul spell Alkeyore placed on my person yet why he removed it so quickly if he wanted he could of leave me in the state but why he didn't?

''The only royals I follow are the princesses we don't need no king, Equestria needs no king, we been doing fine without one'' Insisted Applejack

'' yeah AJ I don't see why we need him'' agreed Rainbow.

'' It doesn't work that way darlings, Equestria is an kingdom not a principality, Princess Celestia Luna and Twilight may be our rulers but the true power of the throne lies with King Sleipnir and Queen Faust. Think of it this way Equestria is a vineyard, the Princesses are the ones who work the yard but Sleipnir is the overseer meaning they have to answer to him in the chain of command.'' I explained at a attempted to explain the inner workings of politics and kingship ''But please stop talking about Sleipnir as if he's is a roughen he a hero to all of ponykind and perhaps the only good thing that had came to Equestria since Alkeyore's arrival...we need the king now more than ever with Celestia and Luna gone without him Equestria is weak even with Twilight temporary sole rule and I love her as much as the rest of us but she is inexperience as a ruler and there are many outside and inside the kingdom that would take advantage of the that fact.''

''So in others words that snake in the grass is good for Equestria 'cause Twilight's one egg short of an hen house? questioned Applejack rising a eyebrow

''Overall yes '' I sighed pinching my brow with magic ''Applejack I don't understand...what you and Rainbow have against him? He done has nothing but be a gentlepony''

''There's just somethin' about him that tells me not to trust him like a fox in the hen house'' said Applejack stomping her hoof ''I think that just maybe there was a reason why he hadn't shown his face around 'ere.''

''I don't like the guy or the way he looked at us!'' snored Rainbow throwing her hooves in the air '' it like he was looking at us like...like I don't know but it gave me the creeps''

''...He has only one eye Rainbow of course he'd look at us a bit strange '' I deadpanned while reminding the Pegasus of that disability '' he had to look at six ponies at once, he might of been trying to keep us out of his blind spot because of old warrior pony instincts if one of us moved into the spot and bumped into him, how much you want to bet if he might take it as somepony trying to attack him? hmm?, and Applejack I'm disappointed in you haven't you learned from the Zecora incident?''

''What Zecora has anything to do with this?'' said Applejack ''nothing that's what, Sleipnir is totally different story, he's not right if you know what I mean.''

''She has everything to do with it, your treating King Sleipnir has you did as her'' I pointed out hotly '' Just because he is a ancient stallion doesn't mean he's out to harm us...''

''But that's what Ah been trying to say if you go with 'im you'll get hurt, I just know it'' growled Applejack

''Wait an bucking minute. Rarity why are you defending him?'' asked Rainbow crossly '' you should be agreeing with us just like you did when you tried to get Blueballs' attention back at the GGG? the guy's a dick''

''Yeah why are ya?'' agreed Applejack cocking her head suspiciously

''well I-I-

'' Yer a follower of his cult aren't ya'' said Applejack in shock '' that's it isn't it, yer an Sleipnirite!''

''WHAT?!'' I shrieked cracking the glass in the room's windows.

'' Huh I always figured Rarity for a Faustian or an Celestial like the rest of us '' said Rainbow in thought ''then again it wouldn't be surprising that she follows Cadance or even Siren''

''Really?! just really girls you-

''I know RD I thought the same, but this does explains why she ain't listening''

I let of growl of frustration stomped out of the room with my dress in toll leaving behind the two bothersome mares. I had to finish my dress before my date with Sleipnir and they wanted to talk about what religion I follow! That is something you just don't talk about in good company that kind of talk belongs solely in the temples and nowhere else yet why no how could they say that? I am Celestial just like most of Ponyville, the Sleipnirites had been outlawed in Equestria for nearly nine hundreds due to an series crimes many stripped from the records ( and quickly replaced by the Discordians as Equestria's blemish ) only in Roama Imperia one can find the cult of Sleipnir alive, a fact feverishly taught in magic school but I can't fault them they didn't know yet it hurt. With a shake of my head and a lovely tune in my heart I returned to my private rooms to finish the dress in peace. As I worked (with passion) my mind turns itself to the ancient king and wonder about him if Applejack did have any point it would be why hadn't he returned to the throne until now? The kingship of Equestria had been vacant long before Luna's banishment in fact the last time Equestria had a king was Discords short rule... now why was that? If he'd wanted to he could of returned a long time ago instead of now when Luna and Celestia was on holiday. Why indeed... oh I missed a stitch.

*Sometime later at the party*

Rarity's PoV

"Are you enjoying yourself Miss Belle?" asked the ancient Alicornian stallion, '' These 'garden' parties are quite different to the ones we had when we won the control of Avalon from the natives.''

''Yes King Sleipnir, Fancy Pant's parties are such a pleasant time'' I said truthfully with a nod. I placed a hoof on my cheek in a thinking manner. Judging the decor with my mind's eye sorrowful I was left wanting colors clash; one too many gems in the gemstoned dresses.

"Perhaps not as exciting as the ones in the old days but is still quite exquisite.'' I said after making my mind up on my opinion of the graden party.

I hummed lightly as Fancy and Fleur greeted new guests both late and fashionably late, the party itself was smaller than what I have seen from the noble pony, usually there was hundreds if not a thousand of Canterlot's nobles animatedly forcing their way in all to enter the good graces of elite of the elite but the reconstruction of Canterlot may had played a part in keeping most of the guests away after all rebuilding the main hub of Equestrian Nobility did have its expenses.''

''Hmm perhaps but still I wonder what is the purpose of such gatherings shouldn't they be in the council chambers discussing the reconstruction efforts and the possible reparations this attack has brought upon the ponies and the kingdom?" Said Sleipnir.

''I'm afraid that most nobles nowadays find that sort of business to under them but of course the herd leaders and the heads of the noble houses do often gather in council with your daughters.''

I relied in kind taking note that the arrival of guests had ceased growing and Fancy was walking towards us with a glint in his good eye ( he doesn't wear the silly module for anything there was a story before it but he never regaled me with how it happen) while Fleur's horn shined brightly before teleporting away. I turned towards Lord Sleipnir.

''What kind of reparations do you see my King?"

''Equestria losing in its stature in the eyes of other pony nations on the count of failing to defeat an enemy who attacked our seat of power also foal-napped one of our leaders thus breaking the alliance and leaving us defenseless when the natives revolt against us in a bid to regain the mastery of Avalon and along with many other reparations such as this Alkeyore Blood-raven he alone could bring the Changeling barbarians and among other creatures born of dark magic to our doorstep leaving everything in their wake in a tide of blood and shadow."

He sighed.

"You and your fellow Equestrians speak of my daughters and their works, how Celestia manage to keep the kingdom in peace for a thousand years... I can only see naivety in those words while Equestria may had been 'peaceful' the rest of Avalon was not this I know for the dead has told me so. "

He was focusing more on me, making my cheeks color in a rosy hue at his grace.

"Miss Rarity Belle I will tell you this, thanks to my daughters Equestria is not ready for such as war that I foresee coming to us in the future but the illusion of peace had left us blind and weak... there's is reckoning coming and it's waits for nopony.'' said Sleipnir as his face hardens so does his voice as well.

'' I love my children both god and mortal yet even then they cannot compare to the love I have for Celestia... sometimes my love for her outweighs the love I had for my dear wife before her disappearance yet that notion of Celestia keeping the peace for a thousand years is a lie. Tis was I who kept the peace not her because I never left Equestria in the first place, I can understand that look in your eyes Miss Belle but believe me. Officially I gave my daughters the crowns of Equestria when I left to manage the Edar, Celestia was and still is too naive to truly rule on her own while Luna perhaps stronger than her sister was also poor choice as a ruler always following Celestia like a lost puppy and no aims to better herself. So as they 'ruled' the nation, I worked in the shadows keeping the quote and unquote Slenderpony away.''

My ears ringed at Sleipnir's revelation but before I could question him more, what in Avalon is a Slenderpony? and what did he meant, the master of the party quickly stopped me.

''Hello Miss Rarity and my good King'' Greeted the white noble pony Fancy Pants with a slight bow of his head ''it's quite the nice surprise to see you both, I trust that travel was safe despite these uncertain times?''

''Yes the trip was not far I was already in the inner city when the earthquake struck this fine city'' I said returning the bow with a small curtsy.

''Such dreadful business if I say so myself how's Fleur been taking it?"

'' As the master of Avalon I go wherever I please, no force of nature nor magic dares to bared my path if I order it so even the proud mountain will bow before me.'' Replied the king. "Yet you mortals see it differently you are so fragile...so weak it would only take but a small step of my hoof to snuff out a life but that is just one of the things I admire most about you despite that fragility that plagues you so, mortals can be stronger than a god at times.''

''Yeeees such a plague, one I hope to cure one day '' said Fancy uneasily '' Fleur hasn't gotten over the quake yet she still has nightmares of Diamond Dogs bursting out of the earth on the hunt forponies in such events, Prance is after all the premier hunting grounds of the mutts it took me eight long hours to calm her down enough to speak proper Equish and too stop screaming in Prench at every little sound. Unfortunately our maid lost her hearing in the end of it thus earring her an early retirement which means no more triple berry apple pies for tea time ''

''Oh good gracious the poor dear perhaps I should visit her sometime and make us some tea.'' I said in concern for my fellow fashion lover and friend. ''Please send her my regards.''

''It would very much appreciated Miss Rarity but I afraid that I must cut this get together short, Fleur isn't feeling too well at the moment and it won't decent of me to continue the party nor fair to her. Fleur loves these outings as much as I but alas….''

'' I understand Fancy,'' I giggled while holding back a very unladylike and even more jealous snort why I can't ever seem to find my prince charming, why? Am I doing something wrong? Heavens no, I am a young beautiful and a desirable mare, yet why can't I find the one.

"After all every mare needs their stallion.''

''Ah that depends on the mare some do prefer the company of the feminine kind instead of stallions, '' pointed out Fancy ''I do believe that the head of the Lamia herd share in such taste or at least that is what the grapevine whispers.''

" The Lamia herd had often taken such taste before and after the conquest of Avalon Lou I should be happy that at least stayed the same in these many years but if you excuse us Miss Belle I believe that I have some business to look into with Mister Pants if what my servants claim is true… Please feel free to meet me at my manor in about two hours. I hope that my interruption in our plans will cleared up by then.''

I graceful raised an eyebrow at the king what business is he talking about? '' Of course my king but if I may ask what kind of business you have Fancy Pants? He leaders the fashion and medical worlds what purpose would you find in such endeavors? not that I'm complaining there always time for fashion.''

''The God Kind ''

Two hours later

Sleipnir's Canterlot Grand Mansion

Third PoV

Rarity was seen trotting through the high entrance gates to King Sleipnir's property. She walked passed the two mare guards that was on either side of the 10 feet high open iron gates and entered a paved stone road that lead up to equal high double doors that marked the entrance to the big awe inspiring mansion.

She walked past statues that was placed on the side of the wide road and behind those and low hedges and flower gardens could be seen. Rarity was seeing a mare gardener working on planting some flowers at the very moment. The mare didn't react seeing Rarity in her most elegant dress she could bring and with her jewelry and light makeup to enchant her beauty.

She walked past the gardener and will come upon the big fountain that was seen just in front of the double door, the road was leading around the fountain and back towards the road again, creating a U-turn and was intended no doubt for ponies with carriages to drop of their passengers at the entrance and smoothly go back towards the gate.

The fountain had a stone statue as its centerpiece. It was showing King Sleipnir on his hind legs and wings spread out. Rarity was blushing a little as the artist sculpture seems to have not spare any details on his or her work as Rarity was seeing two big balls and sheath under the statutes hind legs in full view.

She one last glance towards his impressive phallus before she rounded the statue and fountain and finally will come upon the door. She was looking at the marble pillars at the side and the big golden relief wooden double doors before she used her magic to ring the bell that was seeing on the side.

A deep bell sound was heard and a few moments later a young maid in a rather frilly uniform over her white coat opened the door.

"Yes how can I help you?" The maid said in a rather thick Prance accent. Rarity noted that the mare seems to have applied too much makeup on herself also. She has red lipstick and heavy dark pink eyeshadow on her face.

"Hello, my name is Rarity Belle, I had an appointment with King Sleipnir." The maid nodded.

"I will inform King Sleipnir about your arrival, please wait in the guest hall room to the right side when entering as I go inform him, you are free to have some tea or coffee and some refreshments."

"Thank you." Rarity said and walked inside and turned to the right and entered the room the maid said. This room was looking awe inspiring as well as the brief look she saw of the big hall that lead further into the mansion. She caught a big two staircases going down in a half circle to the upper floor further in.

But she looked around the expensive looking waiting room.

'A lady could get used to this.' She thought

The white coated maid that greeted Rarity at the door was seen walking up the stairs and down a corridor and entered through one of the doors.

It was a study room of some sort, walls lined with bookshelves and artifacts but the most important part was in the middle of the room.

There in front of a big desk King Sleipnir was seen moaning and thrusting inside a young light green coated noble mare. He once proper and styled mane and tale was wild and she her face was blushing red and had a wanton blissful expression as Lord Sleipnir was seen rutting the mare.

It seems that the room have a silence spell put on the room because the mares wanton moans and her begging for his seed wasn't heard from the corridor. The maid quickly closed the door behind her and watched as her lord and master seemed to finish up as he gave a low grunt before the maid saw her master's balls quiver and contract and then she was seeing his glorious Alicornian seed spill inside the moaning mare. The maids tail flicked a little in jealousy but her expression didn't change.

King Sleipnir dismounted from the mare and the young noble mare slumped to the ground in a blissful state, her front hooves spread out and her behind raised high and his cum leaking out from her wide open marehood.

The maid with a light blush was seeing King Sleipnir's big Alicorn now flaccid member dangle between his legs and was the cause of the mare's blissful state. Some weak shoots were seen shooting of his member onto the floor as he seemed to collect himself and turn to the mare.

"The Deal has been sealed my dear, rejoice for your family now has my favor, the Wolfponies will have no choice but to give up their rights to your house's 'newly acquired' lands and your brother's fatal illness cured he is now free from his fated death "

''T-thank you my king...my goodness!'' moaned the young noble mare ''My family no my entire House is yours to command! please my king use me again! make me feel like a mare! Breed Me! For the love of Celestia BREED ME!

'' Tut tut don't worry my little pony I shall come to you on the fore night of your wedding for payment. '' Said the Alicorn licking his lips before sinking his flat teeth on the mare's shoulder, causing her to give out a low primal moan.

''Payment? she gasps. Feeling the drug inducing love nip leave her shoulder

" Yes you wanted to be bred didn't you or would you rather-"

''No I want your foals! NOW!'' Moaned the mare desperately was moving around on the floor a little, she has lifted her tail and ass high in the air, showing her winking cum leaking marehood. The Alicorn just placed a hoof on her ample flank and pushed her down a little so she sat down on her hunches.

''Ah Patience...Patience my dear all good thing come to those who wait'' Said the king before setting his gaze on the maid. He took in her expression with some amusement before he talked.

''Come to me my foal, tell me why you come? do you seek my blessings or you seek a deal?"

The maid blushing more and so wanted to say she wanted to experience the same as that noble mare, but she showed honor to her skimpy uniform.

" A miss Rarity is waiting for you in the guest lobby my King."

King Sleipnir gave the maid a smile.

" Ohh splendid."

He then looked down at himself and frowned a little.

"I can't simply go out there and meet Lady Rarity in such a state I'm in now. I need to get rid of this randy smell and also the evidence of my meeting with this lovely mare."

The noble mare just giggled as she still sitting on her hunches on the floor and giving him a blow kiss. The maid then dutifully stepped forward and placed herself under his barrel and started to lick and clean his member and balls with her mouth and tongue.

The maid was giving the noble mare a teasing triumphant smile as she worked to clean her master. The noble mare pouted before so seemed to get an idea and she too went over to his side and started to use her mouth. So the two mares were polishing his member and balls and he could only smirk.

*Rarity POV 30 minutes later*

I sat on a very soft cushion which I believe to be Arabian Silk while sipping on prench tea whose flavor escapes me at the moment when the maid finally reappeared. A tint of red gracing her cheeks it stopped me for a moment to wonder why was that perhaps embarrassment on the needlessly long wait?

''Miss Belle, Master Sleipnir will see you shortly...'' Said the maid. I also noticed that she rarely were meeting my eyes but when she does I couldn't but direct a bit of jealousy why? Did I do something to make her jealously? Maybe it was my dress that donned the deed.

'Please follow me to his private office.''

Setting my tea down I went to follow the mare. We headed out of the spectacular room and headed to the main hall again with the two big staircases and started to head up one of them. I stuck close to my guide in order not to get lost in the large manor. Yet as I moved closer I noticed that she seemed to be tiny bit bigger around her barrel sense the last time a saw her. It was easy to spot thanks to her skimpy tight looking dress. Looking towards her barrel I almost saw that she had like a slight bulge around the stomach as if she just had a large meal.

Then I saw her panties... Her form fitting white damped panties much to my shame. I could clearly see the outline of her marehood, much to my shame I couldn't but help to see them as she backside was swaying back and forth in front of me, her uniform seemed to be tailored made to put her.

'marely assets' to *ahem* light.

But that couldn't be the uniforms fault it was cleared that this maid was uncouth and have no doubt sneaked away to do some slutty things to some stallion servant or so. It was confirmed more as I looked towards her face as we rounded a corner and I thought a saw some sticky stuff at the corner of her red lipstick colored mouth. My muzzle scrunched up in thought.

Yet that couldn't be the case I had only seen mares... Unless oh my… I shouldn't judge but there was a time and place for that. This wasn't it nor the place to do it ohh what would happen if King Sleipnir discovered them in the act, the horror! Oh I should inform him of his staff's doings that is the proper thing to do yet was it the right thing? before I could debate myself further the maid stops suddenly.

''This is the master's office,'' said the mare completely obvious to my inner turmoil pushing the door open with her snot ''please have a seat and more importantly enjoy yourself.''

I entered the room without a word to the uncouth maid who nearly slams to door on my tail. I turned round and gave a snort towards the door. With also a few choice mental words towards the maid I quickly refocused on that task on hoof.

Only to be blow away in wonder the room wasn't no mere room oh no such words would of course have been a tragedy, it was ART! the colors were the work of master tailors; ancient scrolls, armors and weaponry each masterly and carefully placed about the room many seemed to belong in grand museums instead of a simple office; banners and coats of arms from every corner of Avalon even the banners of native Avalonians and the old Eponish ones as well.

A massive oaken desk sits in the far back of the room with many a number of trophies yet what truly catches the eyes with the centerpiece of the room something I thought that I or anypony would hopefully never see again... The Helm of Nightmare Moon.

There it sat into the middle of the room suspended by a lone podium was the very symbol of Luna's fall, the helm of Moonlight-shadows. But how did it survive? The elements should have destroyed every piece of evidences that Nightmare moon ever existed yet as I stared at the helm voices crept into my mind telling me to touch, to claim it's magics as my own, images of a beautiful and dark unicorn queen ruling from a throne of onyx with vast armies of followers hanging off of my every word danced in my eyes. Shaking my head, I tried to free myself of the voices and images, they only grew stronger with each movement until I forced myself to look away from the blue helm, then they stopped their whispering and leaving me in peace.

I took a few calming breath and tried not to look at the helmet again and wild thoughts springing up in my mind.' Why did Sleipnir had such a dreadful thing is his possession? what could had possessed him to have this terrible reminder of the past in his keeping?'

The more questions I had the desire to touch it grew more and more until suddenly the helm fell off it's resting place and into my hooves. As soon the metal of the helm touched my fine pristine coat black aura like tendrils burst out of the helm, leaving me with very little time to react or scream, the tendrils wrapped themselves around my hooves and started to snake themselves upwards before crawling all over my body.

When this was happening my mouth was opened in a silent scream and my eyes wide open as I saw all this happening. I was fearing for my life and I thought this was the end.

But… It was not the cold claws of death I started to feel, the dark tendrils was starting to fill me with strange sensations and stranger magics... It felt really good the sensations, the power, even with my strongest of spells I never felt as powerful as I do right now.

It felt right. Also to my shame I started to get a little wet in my lower half as I felt the tendrils rub against my body. I could also hear the voices whispering soothing and comforting in my ears.

The dark Tendrils like aura explored my body a little more, making me moan a little as I felt some of those rub over my pristine and ladylike folds and also like a lover rub against my cheek and cutie marked flanks in a comforting way before disappearing into my being, leaving not a mark nor any indication that they never existed.

Soon as the tendrils fade so did the feeling of power leaving me alone with a now powerless helm. Seeing no reason for continuing to hold the helm my magic placed it back on its podium.

My mind was still a little numb from that display but I didn't panic or scream. I could feel a calm familiar voice tell me not to worry. I then calmly placed the helmet back on the podium as the voices still was whispering their soothing voices.

But by doing so I by accident bumped into some items behind me. I could hear some of them roll and fall of the table onto the floor. I quickly turned around and bended low to use my mouth to collect on of them in my mouth by instinct, my behind and tail raised high.

Then I heard the door open and King Sleipnir with some amusement stalked to talk.

"This was a rather unusual but still pleasant surprise to start a friendly discussion."

He walked inside the room and closed the door. Looking over my shoulder I could see he was giving me a bemused smirk.

My cheeks burned hot in shame as the position I was in no doubt was sending the wrong signals. Also I thought I detected the voice inside my mind let out a hiss of hatred towards him before it went silent.

But I didn't think about that and quickly turned around and placed my pristine tush on the floor and trying not to look like I was before. Like I was presenting myself to him like some unlady, common whorse or gold-digging skank.

My eyes looked around and spotted the few items that was seen on the floor.

"I-I'm deeply sorry my lord, b-but I was acting rather clumsy and by mistake I made some of this artifact's fall to the ground. I-I will pay for the damages if it is any."

King Sleipnir looked at me before used his magic to levitate the items from the floor and place them back in their places.

"Think nothing to it Lady Rarity, this was just some irreplaceable artifacts from the draconic Era."

I just wanted the earth to swallow me whole. He then looked back at me with some interest, more specifically my flanks. I tucked my tail more closer to my body and placed my hooves closes so that I didn't flash him any more than I already had. He then chucked before walking closer to me.

"Well then, I'm then curious about the position I saw when I entered my office. That was quite a surprise."

My cheeks burned more hotly. I was afraid my cheeks will be after this permanent red.

"My apologizes, I didn't mean anything by my unladylike and brash position. I assure you that I didn't try to seduce you or act like a whorse or glory seeking mare."

He seemed to think about it before he snorted and gave me a smirk.

"To be honest Lady Rarity I want to believe you but, I can't. Didn't you know, your family line is nothing but made up of sluts, whorses and gold-diggers."

I was looking at him in shock, my mind drawing a blank. But then I angry pouted and glared at him.

"You are lying!"

He smirked.

"Didn't your mother tell you…?"

I was looking at him in confusion, but still was angry and also hurt and shocked. He gave a bemused snort.

"I first meet your mother when she was about your age, maybe a few years younger. Did you know how we met?"

I was glaring at him, lord or not he can't insult my family like that.

"Well I met her blowing her gym teacher quite eagerly. It seems she flunked in her gym class or even was doing that to get a higher grade."

I was shocked.

"No.. You are lying..."

"You can ask her yourself. I bet she can in detail describe what she did after I made my present known to them. "

I was looking at him with more shock and disbelief.

"She offered to suck me off too and asked me not to tell her coltfriend about it. She was dating some hoof ball jock it seems. But she was quite eager to let some stallion mount her behind his back. More so for her to get good grades. She practically used her holes to pass her high school life. That didn't help her much when she got out of school."

My mouth agape as I was staring at King Sleipnir as he told his tale and moved around me as he talked. I could see that his member was out and hanging flaccid under him. A was blushing more but I couldn't stop listen and watching him as he continued.

"Years went by and I paid her a visit from time to time. Always with her giving me her skilled oral service. But this special day was a little different. It was her wedding day and she was literally on her knees begging me to use my big member and ram it inside her cunt and cum inside her. She had always giving me blowjobs and not letting me use her slutty cunt."

He smirked and made a thrusting moment, I couldn't help but his member getting harder and flop up and down at the movement. I was mortified but I couldn't help but to continue to listen.

"She was also in heat and I told her that she would be for sure impregnated if I did that."

He stopped and smirked at me.

"She rode me for three whole hours and moaning like a sow she is and I pumped my Alicorn seed into her hungry cheating womb. I think I shoot about two gallons worth of cum inside her snatch. Soon after she was walking with a bright smile down the aisle to make her vows and marry her coltfriend that she had known all this year's sense high school."

My mind going blank at the last information. He was giving me a smirk.

"So let's see if her daughter is as good and slutty as her."

His horn then lit up and I was blinded for a moment by his light. When the white spots stopped flashing before my eyes a could also take notice that my hooves were glowing in his magical aura. I gasped and looked around for him. I then heard something behind me.

Turning my head I saw King Sleipnir standing behind me with a lustful smirk on his face. That expression was so unreal from the normal expression I have seen the Alicorn display. I let another gasp as I then noticed that his member had slided out of his sheath and beginning to get erect. I didn't have the time to admire it's girth and length because I then felt his hooves rub against my flank.

I gave a surprised unlady like whiny sound of surprise, more so when I felt him starting to lift my dress. My mind was starting to put together what he was about to do. My mind still in shock but I managed to speak up.

"King Sleipnir don't do this, I'm begging you!"

He looked at me with a bemused expression. He then flipped my dress over my back and then smirked.

"Ah now I can get a good look at your backside. Didn't get a good look when you flashed me before. My, my Lady Rarity. Snug black lacy panties. They suit an whorse like you, they really outline your plump cunt."

"I'm not a loose floozy!" I angry said with a pout towards him, I moved my head and flipped my mane.

"I beg to differ Rarity my dear. Like I said your whole bloodline is made up with nothing but slutty mares who want nothing more than to be mounted and used like the whorses you are. I should know after all I made all of you that way. So it is in your nature, your core, you could say in your DNA."

I was shocked yet again. I almost didn't notice he was moving into position behind me until I felt him standing over me. I came out of my shock as I felt something big and hard rub against my flank and poking me. I gasped and looked behind me. Sure enough I could see him behind me and his big member poking me trying to locate my maidenhood that have been unsullied by a stallion but I fear this fact was about to end.

I started to struggle more and fire up my magic but he seems to have anticipated that and flicked my horn with his magic, making me lose concentration and yelp a little in pain. My eyes started to moist as I was beginning to know what was about to happen.

"Please… Don't do this…" I sniffed, tears was starting to leak from my eyes and starting to ruin my makeup, but I didn't care. He, the stallion that was called the protector of ponykind looked down at me with a smirk.

"Everything will be all right dear lady Rarity. I just have to use my member to show you."

I then felt his magic take a hold of my special ordered lingerie from Prance and gave it a mighty tug. I could hear the frail fabric started to tear. I gasped as I felt him remove the flimsy garment and toss it to the side. I then felt his tip of his big member poke against my pristine marehood.

To my shame it winked as he started to press it more against it. He was giving a low moan as he started to press himself more against me. I started to trash around more, trying to get free from his magical hold and voice my displeasure of this situation.

"NO, NO, NO! PLEASE REMOVE IT. I WANTED MY FIRST TIME TO BE WITH THE STALLION OF MY DREAMS AND DOING IT IN THE ACT OF LOVE."

He paused for just a moment, making me get a slight bit of hope that he had seen reason and will stop this horrible act. But he gave a short deep laugh and leaned down so that he muzzle was near my ear.

"Love is overrated, my love. If you are a good little slut you will have the honors of caring my foals. Times wasting I'm sure you will be more cooperative after I have shoved my big member inside your no doubt tight and eager marehood."

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as I then felt him thrust and push his member against me unsullied folds. They easily parted for his mighty Alicorn member and then I had to grip my teeth and suppress a painful moan as I felt his member stretch my insides and filling me.

I gasped and still continued to struggle for a few minutes, crying and begging him to remove his member from inside me, to remove the white hot pain. But he remained unmoved until a few minutes later when he started to move slowly in and out, testing and feeling my stretched insides that was around his big member.

I then slumbered down and with a tears leaking from my eyes. The tears smearing my makeup up even more and making it leak down from my eyes. King Sleipnir was thrusting his big member in and out of me with slow purposeful thrusts. I looked over my shoulders again towards him.

"Why...?" I said with a painful and sorrowful voice, a voice that voiced my despair and also my confusion and an image shattered of a powerful and just ruler.

"Because I have found a use of you Lady Rarity. I have a strong feeling that your business will bloom and also because I have always kept a close watchful eye on the elements."

He trusted again inside me, I gave a weak moan of protest, but I knows I was outmatched both in strength and in power against him. I succumbed to my fate and let the Alicorn have his way with me.

"I have for centuries watched and behind the scenes played matchmaker. "

He gave a small moan as he buried as much of his member inside me and move it around a bit, loving the snug soft feeling. I couldn't help but moan a little also as I felt my insides was starting to respond to this stimulation.

"Speaking off, you remind me of your great-great-grandmother Wedding Belle. She was such a fine young mare. She was respected and such. Well that didn't stop her from letting me mount her behind the chapel on her wedding day and let me fill her fertile womb with my Alicorn seed. She was begging for me to impregnate her. Later she was standing in front of the altar and my dear child Celestia to be wed."

He smirked.

"It seems to be a traditional with you Belle's. You want me to fill your slutty marehoods on your wedding day."

He started to thrust harder and faster in and out of me. I weakly moaned in protest.

"Well she was marrying a stallion about three times her age. Was big of a scandal, but he was rich and I was the one telling her to do it subconsciously. But she later became pregnant and gave birth to twins. And let me tell you that was not that stallions doing."

He started to pick up pace. He could feel for sure that I was having an orgasm despite my horrible situation, he looked down and gave me a smirk at that.

"That old stallion got some respect with Wedding Belle giving him nine foals before he passed away. But let me tell you every one of those are mine as she like a loyal slut she was she came back and begged me to fill her as the years went by. I even let her lovely daughters at the day of her funeral jerk me off and coat her coffin as a farewell before the ceremony and even mount some of them in front of her grave and tell her that her daughters will be taken care of."

He was getting close, all this dirty talk and my no doubt soft pleasant insides was making him reach his climax faster than usual.

"So enough talk, I'm about to cum and you Lady Rarity will have the honor to taste my virile superior Alicorn seed. Once you do you will think everypony else is inferior."

I seemed to have woken up from my trance like state when he told me that. I weakly turned my head to look up towards Sleipnir, my tear streaked face getting a fresh coat as more tears was seen falling from her eyes.

"Please Celestia no, don't cum inside me. I will do anything just don't cum inside me!"

Lord Sleipnir just loudly snorted and pressed himself more down on me, making me moan more and feeling to my shame my marehood wink.

"You will take it and you will like it." He started to thrust faster and harder. I was to my shame moaning up a storm in pain and pleasure as I felt his mighty Alicorn member being showed deeper inside me and was pressing apart to my innermost sacred place, my womb.

My eyes going wider as I then felt his member flare, painfully spreading my cervix opening more. I also knew what was about to happen.

" NOOOOOOO!" I wailed in despair as I felt the first glob of Lord Sleipnir's Alicorn seed coat my womb. Burst after burst he was emptying in me and filling my womb. I could feel my stomach started to bulge from the share amount. A fleeting thought about the maid and her slight bulging stomach came across my mind. Right then I knew the cause of it.

My mind going numb.

"Your cunt felt splendid my dear Rarity, just as those before you. Your family line have some of the most pleasant ones. But we are not finished yet my dear. We need to molt that fine cunt of yours to better serve me."

I was just staring ahead, my mind elsewhere.

*A few hours later*

Third Pov

King Sleipnir finally dismounted Rarity. He gave a satisfied moan as he felt Rarity's insides milk and squeeze his member in a pleasant way and tried it's hardest to keep him inside. Rarity even let out a tired whiny moan in disappointment as he finally slipped out of her used marehood.

He took a few steps back to admire his work. Rarity was covered in his Alicorn seed from head to hoof, she has his sticky virile semen in her face and mane as he made her suck him off to clean him but when he got hard again he used her marehood again.

Her back and ass cheeks was also covered in his superior virile seed. Even her once styled tail was sticky with his cum.

But the most noticeable part of his virility was her barrel. He has pumped so much of his seed into her she looked pregnant, her stomach was stretching her cum stained dress. She was laying on the floor in a puddle of her juices and his seed.

He then heard a bell clock ring. He turned his head towards the grandfather clock and looked at the time.

"Sorry my dear Belle. But it seems we are out of time. I have to meet the priesthood in about two hours but I also have a small meeting to do beforehoof."

He walked to the side and pulled one of the three ropes that was located near the door. A few moments later a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." King Sleipnir said and two maids were seen entering the room. One of them known as she was the one from before. They both looked at Rarity's condition with both jealousy and also satisfaction.

"Now my dear maids, clean up Miss Rarity and place her in rose garden outdoor tea room. Ohh and let most of my seed stay in her. I will be there shortly."

The two maids nodded and walked up to Rarity and together they dragged her out the room.

*Rarity PoV 30 minutes later. *

I blinked my eyes and looked around. I was sitting in a lovely close off rose garden. High rose bushes were seen surrounding the area with a fancy looking table, some chairs and some loveseats. A wooden roof supported by fancy looking wooden beams was seen also over the area to give it some shade. All in all, it looked lovely.

"Are you alright my dear?" I then heard a familiar sound. I focused on the stallion before me, King Sleipnir. I blushed a little in embarrassment for having to daydreamed and turned off his discussion.

"I'm terribly sorry my King, my thoughts were elsewhere."

"That's alright Lady Rarity, we have been talking for some time now, it has been a lovely discussion. More tea or salty biscuit, maybe some more whip cream cake?"

I was about to take on but then thought the better of it, I was feeling quite full.

"No thank you King Sleipnir but I'm quite full, a lady has to also watch her figure you know."

"Well a little too late for that I'm afraid my dear Rarity."

I was looking at him in confusion, he was pointing one of his fine looking hooves towards me.

Following his gaze and hoof I gasped as I looked towards my stomach area. My stomach was bulging out and straining my fine crafted dress to its limits, I was seeing that it already has been torn in the seams in a few placed already. I looked all in all like I had swallowed a big melon. I placed a hoof on my stomach and pressed it down, I could feel a sloshing feeling inside my stomach but also a stirring in my loins, I also thought a could feel something leaking out from below me.

But I was feeling rather mortified, I don't really recall eating so much, and what would King Sleipnir think of me. He has no doubt seen me gorging myself like a pig. I just wanted the earth to swallow me whole. But Sleipnir was looking at me with a smile as I tried to use my tail to cover my bulging stomach.

"Don't fret Lady Rarity, I don't mind. I really loved how you showed you liked my chefs bakery work. Besides that, it's nothing compare to watching my lovely daughter Celestia have one of her craving days."

I blushed as he praised me like that, I was looking at him and giving him a big smile and removed my tail to show him my bulging belly again. He gave me a smile but then he looked to the side towards the sun.

"Well I'm sorry Lady Rarity but it seems I have to put an end to our lovely meeting. I have another meeting with somepony and then I have to meet up with Twilight and my grandfoal to eat dinner with them. So I hope you understand."

"Of course Lord Sleipnir, it has been lovely talking to you."

He leaned forward and took my hoof in a soft grip and moved it towards his face, he gave me a heart filled smile that made me shudder and thinking some unlady like thoughts, I could also feel my pure marehood wink in approval and to my shame also feel juices leak from it. He brought my hoof to his lips and kissed my hoof, making me swoon.

"Until next time Lady Rarity. I hope you can show yourself out. Take this and just head straight forward. You will get to the end if this rose garden and you will see the path leading towards the gate from there."

I nodded and stood up from the fancy low chair and started to head in that direction King Sleipnir said. But some more unlady like thoughts was slipping into my mind. One of them was of me moaning as he was mounting me and calling me some dirty scandalous words.

*Sleipnir PoV*

I watched as Lady Rarity walked away with some sway to her flanks. I smirked as I also saw some drops of my sperm coat the ground as she walked, no doubt leaking from her stuffed marehood.

'She will do just fine, I will mold her into a perfect servant and if she plays her cards right she will get the honor of caring my foals. But I have heard that dear Pearl Belle also have another sweet daughter. Hmm will have to appoint a meeting and see how she is doing. Was a couple of years ago when I last saw her and how she eagerly rode my member on her wedding day. Well like mother like daughter.'

I stood up and started to walk back to my mansion.

'The fake memory spell seems to be holding up, also the erase spell. Sombra did something right when he invented those at my request. It has made things much easier to make the mares do as I will over the centuries.'

I also smirked as I thought back to another spell, but this one was my own creation. It was a spell that affect the mind in a subconscious way. And that was how I'm making her as an example, doing somethings that I want and she don't even think about that she is doing it.

'For example she will be more awed by my present, she will daydream about me more and want to bask in my present. Also she will not clean her marehood for a couple of days, letting my seed slosh around in her womb. I also put in a password, a command word that will unlock what I have done. So that later I can break her more if I want to, well back to business.'

*Third PoV*

The two mare guards were still standing proudly guard on either side of the gate. They saw then the posh looking unicorn mare with a happy content smile walk out from the gates and down the road, her flanks swaying quite much.

One of the guards looked at the other with a frown.

"Another skank that have been bothering poor King Sleipnir. Did you see what she was wearing and acting, she looked like she had got a good deal from him. What a whorse."

The other nodded in agreement then noticed something on the ground. She left her post and walked up to the white sticky trail that was seen leading away and following the unicorn mare. She stuck her hoof in it and brought it up to her face.

"Is that…" The other mare guard said. The first one sniffed it and then tasted it. Her eyes going big before she gave an angry pout.

"It is King Sleipnir's royal seed. That whorse no doubt somehow got a hold of it." She then seemed to get some clarity.

"Ohh did you see her barrel, she had quite a bulge at the bottom of her stomach, it is hard to miss with her tight skimpy dress looking like that."

"Yeah you are right. That whorse for sure tricked Lord Sleipnir in giving her some of his rich virile seed. That skank!"

They both were pouting and standing guard for a little while before one of them turned to the other.

"So doing anything after the shift? I still have that wine from last time''

The other gave her fellow guardmare a smirk.

"I have the guard duty guarding his highness bedchamber."

The other one pouted.

"Lucky you, mine is not for another month."

Later that night

Twilight will be seen walking down the corridor towards the main Canterlot Library, her thoughts troubled a little about what Lord Sleipnir have said and what she saw. She shook her head and played it off as she just being paranoid, she got a important mission to do and she wants to keep her loving mentor and her friends save.

She spotted the entrance, a pair of big wooden double doors. She also saw two royal guards on either side of the doors. She gave a small greeting towards them, they both gave short court nods and one of them used his magic to open the door.

"Have a good day Princess Twilight." One of them said. She thanked him as she walked inside the doors. On the other side she took in the splendor that was the main royal library. She saw high bookshelves with rows and rows of books in them, all around as far as the eye could see in neat aisles.

She gave a little fangirl squee seeing all the books and thinking about all the knowledge and such it contains. Her wings had started to spread out and quiver a little. She caught herself and her wings snapped back in place to her sides. She looked around quickly and see if somepony saw her almost having a wing boner right there of all places. She blushed a little in embarrassment before she collected herself and continued walked down between the bookshelves and heading towards the counter she was seeing up ahead.

Behind the counter a mature mare with a light purple coat, grayish mane and tail tied up in a neat bun behind her head and a pair of teacher class looking glasses on her muzzle was seen. She looked to be in her late forties, her cheeks looking a little flushed and was breathing a little deeply.

Twilight upon closer inspection noticed when she got closer that the mare was heavily pregnant. The mare noticed Twilight approaching and seemed to tap her hoof under the table in a quick manner, Twilight thought she heard a muffled voice say "Ouch, hey!" in a quiet voice from under the counter, but she paid in to heed.

The mature mare straightened herself as much as she could, giving her current pregnant state and with a still flushed face greeted Twilight.

"G-Good afternoon Princess Twilight. What can I help you with?"

"I looking for a book named The Book of Broken Hooves, can you point to me in the right direction?"

"Ohh that book is in the forbidden section, Sorry princess I can't let you borrow it if not you got special permission from Lord Sleipnir himself."

"But I have it." Twilight then conjured an official piece of parchment that she got from Sleipnir that indicates that she will be assisted and can borrow any books she wants from the forbidden sector.

The mature mare quickly read through the parchment, Twilight thought she gasped and moaned a little halfway through, but paid it no heed again, she had more important things to worry about. The mature mare bit her lower lips before answering.

"Very well Princess Twilight. Just go down this hall and you will find the forbidden sector starting at the end of it."

Twilight nodded before walking down the aisles. After some searching and remembering what Sleipnir said to do in order to find it she finally found the location. She had passed many different books, some scary looking, other chained to the bookshelves, other moaning in despair or screaming faintly.

She used her magic and took down the book. She was imaging that the cover would have something scary on it, like screaming faces, an eye looking at her or blood splattered on it.

But it was just a old plain red leather covered book, and in bold gold letters the name 'The Book of Broken Hooves vol 1' was printed on it.

'Volume 1? does it mean that I have to study more books?'

Twilight looked up again but didn't find any more books of the same title beside the one she was holding in her magic.

'Maybe Lord Sleipnir knows where those are?'

She opened her satchel that was across her barrel and put the book inside but at the touch of the book felt a tingling along her horn , shaking her head to dispel the feeling, she then headed back towards the librarians counter to check the book out and be on her way.

But when she walked up to the counter she saw that the matured mare was nowhere to be seen. A sign saying 'Be back in 15 min' was seen on the counter.

Twilight cutely snorted, she didn't want to wait that long. So she used her magic to pick up a feather pen and fill in the information on a library card and place it where it should.

She then trotted out of the Library and towards her study home up in one of the towers.

*In a nearby room not far from the library*

A young teenage stallion was seeing laying on his back on a sofa and between his hind legs a familiar mature mare was seeing swallowing his member.

"Hehe that was a close call, was afraid we would be discovered." the teenager said. The pregnant librarian mare removed her mouth from his member with a wet plop.

"And whose fault would that be dear. I was not the one having fun under the counter as you came by and insisted to start eating me out. And another thing why was you not at school?"

"I know you liked it Mrs Bookshelf." The mature male pouted a little.

"And about school, well I decided to take the day off. No point anyway because your husband had cancelled most of today's lessons anyway, and you know what that means."

The matured mare pouted more.

"Meaning he is at your place bucking your whorse of a sister." She said

The teenager nodded.

"Exactly and like the first time I found out about it, I came to visit you. Would be quite the scandal with him a teacher and my big sister the high school student."

"Ain't you a sweetie." Mrs Bookshelf said and teasingly and licked his member.

"Yeah I'm not forgetting about the plan we came up with to get back at your cheating husband." Mrs Bookshelf rubbed her pregnant stomach and giggled.

*Giggle* "Can't wait to tell him later that this two foals are not his but a certain young stallions. Ohh speaking of pregnant, how is your sister?"

"She is starting to show now, no wonder, your husband have cummed inside her nonstop during all this time. She is the talk of the school. I suspect that your husband also had dipped his member inside a few more in my sisters cheerleader squad."

"All the more reason to get back at him. Do you know who they are?"

"I can see what I can dig up."

"Good, when you do let me create a meeting with those young fillies mothers. Maybe we can get a few more to join against him. Also maybe if you are lucky you will have a chance to buck those cheerleaders mothers."

The young stallion gave a big lust filled smile as Mrs Bookshelf continued where she left off and swallowed his member and started to blow him in a eager wanton. He leaned back more and enjoyed the act.

*Back to Twilight*

She had walked up to her study tower as she liked to call it. It was one of those spires that would be seen around Canterlot and it was near the School of Gifted Unicorns. She have many found memories in this building. A little of a hassle getting up there with the windy stairs but nowadays she just teleported up there.

She used her magic to remove her satchel and also picked out the book from within. she dumped the satchel on a nearby sofa and also with her magic started to levitate quill, paper and ink if that was needed.

She then also walked up to the large bed, jumped up and tugged her legs under her to get comfortable and plan to study this book and if needed take notes.

She got into her zone and with a happy smile opened the book and plan to read. But that came to an halt as she saw that the first page was blank. She was looking at the book with a cute look of confusion.

"What the..." She said out loud.

She turned the page and saw that those too was blank, she turned more pages and discovered that all was blank.

"This didn't make any sense..." She mumbled. She lit up her horn and did a few scan spells to it. All came up negative.

"Is this a prank?" She wondered, but she can't image Lord Sleipnir joke about something like this.

She turned the pages back and forth to find every one blank. She pouted and flipped to the beginning again. On the back of the leather cover she saw the same golden text and a few sentences there. It read like a incarnation. Maybe she need to say it to unlock the content of the book.

She started to read the text out loud

I seek the powers beyond me I evoke thee Come now and serve me Serve me well and I offer you the finest of payments I evoke thee spirit that is bound Be free and live Be free from thy prison By the power of seven times seven I call thee Come forth!

Next thing she knew the book started to faintly glow red and then with a smoky poof and flash of light a creature was seen hovering before her. The red coloring creature was about the same height as spike, had two legs, two arms, a male looking torso, also had a beer belly.

Also was seen he had a bald round head with two small horns on top of it, two big pupiless yellow eyes, small nose and lips also small sharp teeth inside his mouth. Also two leathery small wings was seen on his back flapping, he was hovering in front of her as it seems to grunt a little and stretch his arms and legs.

Why did she know this creature was a he, well dangling between his legs a big red flaccid member was seen. It almost looked like a stallion's, except the tip looked more like a mushroom than a usually stallions flat one. She saw also two big dangling balls under his member.

She was blushing as she saw this creature package just dangling in front of her like that.

But then something else came to mind. She took a deep breath but then coughed.

She could smell a putrid strong musky smell coming from his groin. She then noticed it's unwashed smegma covered state. her muzzle scrunching up a little in a cute way as she tried to keep herself from gagging. She quickly dipped into her knowledge to calculate what this creature was and what came up in her mind was the word Imp, a low type of demon. One of the lowest and weakest of their kind. She feeling a little bit saver in that regard. Her magic could easily defeat him if he turns out to be hostile. Even a amateur unicorn could do it.

She relaxed a little bit as the imp seemed to have finished stretching and now looking at her.

"Oh let me tell you it feel good to stretch and move around again, Feel like been ages being stuck inside that book."

"Who are you?" Twilight then said, tilting her head to the side in a cute way.

"I'm the imp in the book, as thanks for freeing me I will give you 3 wishes. Ohh wait wrong story concept."

Twilight tilted her head to the side in a cute way.

"Let's do this again.'m Sycophanta, Syco for short cutie. I'm the guardian of this here book and also it's guide and mentor to those that agree to let me teach them the content of this book."

He then was looking Twilight up and down, clearly checking her out. Twilight seeing his hanging member move a little and give a jolt, indicating he like what he was seeing. Twilight didn't know what to think about that, should she be offended or pleased that this imp was checking her out and seems to approve of her. But on the other hoof sense she had become a princess stallions had flocked to her more. To be honest she have liked the attention. Even more so when she caught Spike pleasing himself to pictures of herself numinous times in the dark of the night before and after they first started dating.

"So what's your name cutie?" He said, hovering a little closer and making Twilight get another strong dose of his strong putrid musk.

"T-Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship..." She stuttered. The imp giving her a low whistle of impression and then in a relaxed way hoovered back a little and put his hands behind his head.

"Ohh a princess, had been some time I have meet a princess." He then gave her a bow.

"Nice to meet your highness, feel free to ask me anything and read my book."

Twilight was looking at this imp creature with a uncertain expression, she remembered what Lord Sleipnir said and continued.

"But the book just have blank pages in them." The imp did a facepalm.

"Ohh sorry your highness I forgot, yeah there is a powerful enchantment on the book. Only those that have made the contract may read the book, I highly recommend it princess, some of the most famous ponies have been studied under me and learn some powerful life changing magic from me."

Twilight was looking a little unsure.

"Look in the back of the book." Syco then said. Twilight opened the book again and took a look at the back. There in the back was a list of ponies could be seen, a list of ponies that have borrowed this book to be precise. It came with the name and the date. Twilight recognize some of the historian names. Both stallions and mares have it seems accepted to this contract and have become his mentor. She read the last name that seems to have accepted the deal. It was a name she recognized; Clover the Clever.

She also again remembered about Sleipnir and his dark intention toward her friends if she didn't succeed so she steeled herself and looked up at Syco again.

"I accept to form a contract with you and learn the content of this book, I need to protect my friends and Equestria and become more stronger."

The imp nodded before waving his hand around a little and mutter some words. A red glowing pentagram was seen forming around them under their feet and hooves.

"So princess it is easy, to form a contract and start to learn the secrets of this book, all you have to do is accept my seed and drink it. But to get it you have to use your pretty mouth to stimulate me."

Syco thrusted his hips forward a little, making his member move a little, but his flaccid member was starting to become hard. Twilight has a surprised look and took a closer look at his smegma covered member.

"What...?!" She backed off a little but gave a little yelp as when she tried to back away from him she ended at the end of the pentagram and doing so it gave her a jolt.

"Once the pentagram is cast, you or I can't leave it until the contract is complete. But I think you better get started because if you don't do so, after a ten minutes time frame with you doing nothing, the pentagram will suck your soul out from your body."

"You can't do that!"

"Sorry princess, but this is a fail-safe defense, The creator of this book can't have just anypony just sign up and learn it's powerful spells. "

She looked around herself in a panic before setting her sight on his flaccid member. She gulped down the bile she felt in her throat and steeled herself. in the back of her mind were whispers barely audible and the longer she stared at the member she felt that something was drawing her closer to it, an all consuming yearning for it. She had to have it.

'Do it for Celestia. Do it for the girls' she said to herself. Twilight then leaped forward and wrapped her lips around the tip of his member and kissed it.

The Imp gave a content grunt and his flaccid member twitched a little as he felt her soft lips kissing his member.

"You have to do better than that my little student." The imp said with a wide grin. Twilight opened her eyes to look over his member towards his face with a pout. His putrid scent and the taste of his smegma covered member made her gag a little but she with a determinant expression started to push her lips forward and swallow more and more of his member.

Syco grunted and told Twilight that she was doing good. She gagged and tears were running down her eyes because of the smell and taste she felt, but she pushed herself, but despite all that her cheeks were red and her marehood was starting to get moist.

Even more so when his flaccid member was starting to get harder as she worked her way down towards his groin. Soon she was gagging more as his girth was starting to show. But her marehood was getting more wet as her mouth and throat was taking in the length and girth, her brain sending signals to her neither that this was a good candidate for her snatch and telling it to make itself ready.

She finally had swallowed his whole member inside her mouth and her muzzle pressing against his groin, she snorted as his putrid smell was even stronger there. She looked up at him with a expression saying 'Are you satisfied, are you happy?', but the imp just chucked and pointed to his member.

"The contract can't be complete until I blow my load, so I suggest you start moving that cute mouth of your."

Her cheeks puffed out in a cute manner, she also seemed to try to speak but his member being in the way just made her speech just a muffled mess. She started to slowly remove her mouth and then swallow his member again.

It started out slow but then after a few bobs of her head it was picking up speed.

"Ohh you are good at this, is this your first time blowing a dick. If so you are a natural."

Twilight's cheeks turned redder at that. In fact this was her first time, but she had read many books about how a mare can please a stallion. She did does study if a handsome stallion or a very peculiar drake who was named Spike got her interest and she took her courage to ask him on a date.

If he was interested and after a couple of days her mother told her that to keep the stallion interested she had to learn and do some things, giving the stallion a nice blowjob was one of them. So she read and practice some and based on the imps grunts and pleased comment she was doing a fine job.

She gave herself a mental pat on the back for that. Now if only it was a more pleasant setting and pony she was giving it too. She then felt he place his small hands on either side of her face and then forcing her to swallow his member deeper and faster as he was facefucking her now.

She was gagging more and trying to remove herself from him but it seems he has a steel grip on her head. But then she felt his member started to throb and twitch more and then before she could do anything he gave a deep moan and then cummed inside her mouth.

Her eyes going wide as she felt the first thick shoot of his sperm hit the back of her throat. She gagged more but then she started to taste it. She thought it was going to be like the taste of his member, salty, putrid and smelly. But to her surprise it tastes sweet, like vanilla sugar yogurt.

She eagerly started to swallow more of his sperm, sucking and l milking it hard. Syco moaned as he felt Twilight eagerly swallow and suck his member.

he with a content smile removed his hand from her head and leaned backward in a continent manner, still hovering in the air. Twilight was still sucking and milking his member. When she felt he was spent she removed her mouth with a wet plop and licked her lips.

"That was a more pleasant taste than I thought." Twilight said.

"Well the contract makes it so the first time, don't ask me why. It will go away in a few days, then you will taste regular sperm after that."

She pouted at that, she eyed his flaccid member then, feeling a little hungry still. Syco saw that and smirked.

"We can have more fun later princess cutie. But look at the book."

Twilight did so and saw the book glowing in a dull red color. Then she saw text starting to appear on the first page and starting to fill it.

She walked up to the book and looked down at it.

"Remote orgasm..." She read out loud as she started to read about the spell. Syco was seen hovering over her shoulder.

"I yes there it is, the first spell of many. Hmm there also will come up... Ahh there it is."

Twilight also saw at the end of the text on the page two lines appear.

"Mission: Use the spell and make three ponies orgasm." Twilight said aloud. Under that another was seen.

"Bonus mission: Make them do it in public." She then said.

"Ahh yes, those are missions the book gives you. Complete those to unlock the next spell in the book. Clear those and so on to move forward. The bonus missions you can skip if you want but you will get a bigger score if you complete those also."

Twilight had a determinant expression on her face..

"I usually aim to do the highest on an exam and test, this will be no different."

Syco chucked.

"I like your enthusiasm cutie. But we also need to improve your lewd level to cast this spell and also any future spells, also the bigger the spell the more lewd level you need to cast it." Twilight blinked in confusion before looking at Syco.

"How do I do that?"

"Easy doing naughty acts, but for the moment it would be best if you use your cute mouth and use it on my dick." The imp then moved forward and pressed his dick against the side of her red blushing cheek. She was blushing more but remembering the sweet taste she licked her lips.

"Well let's get started then, I need to gather enough to start experimenting."

"I always liked an eager student just like you my little cutie princess."

Twilight wrapped her lips and mouth around his member and started to suck and lick him, Syco giving a low grunt as she started to work on his hardening member.

*Meanwhile*

Sleipnir's PoV

My breath came out slow enjoying the mere act of breathing, my years in the Edar had made me forget what is was like in a solid form but it matter little in the end the mortal form is weak and cumbersome but just like my eons of life it was only a bothersome burden. Lighting my horn I gently stirred my wine waiting for the latest reports from my latest servant perhaps he'll last longer than the last one, the sound of light hooves on carpet made my ear twitch but I already knew who entered my chambers long before they though to enter themselves. I don't bother to face them if I did then they have false hope they think by the act of facing them they have my favor...hen blind fools.

''My king'' said Sombra no doubt bowing but I do detect that it's an forced bow '' I have scoured the forest but I have found no traces of the human or your daughters...''

''Hmm I expected as much but the question is where did he take them? To the heart? Outside of Equestria? the shadows could've taken them anywhere. But I trust that you have other words for me?

''Yes, Imorati of Roama Imperia sends word he says that they found a site of an windigo temple in Northwind the capital of Coltland or rather now the former capital'' says a mare's voice

''Windigo...I leave for the free states at the end of the week if what Imorati says is true then we must focus all our efforts to ensure that the Windigos never rise again. Sombra I want you to continue the search for Alkeyore and my daughters plus if you see Hel tell her to met me in the north immediately I will have need of her and if she has Venhayia in her hooves banish him to The Pits I will not have him ruining my plans. Nightseeker I want you to inform our allies in the surrounding territories tell them to enact 'order 89-7894 section 665.074 code name Starwing', 'order 54323.00009 code name Final Act' and to double no triple the number of changeling slaves as well. Also send word to Shining Armor tell him it's time he proved his wings, he is to met up with me at the crossing into the free states at Wolf's Den. Rawhide I want you keep an eye on Blueblood, inform me his every move I believe he spent too much time with Celestia, he is an dangerous foal.'' I closed my eye for a second if one saw my face they would swear I was resting it but I was only in thought ''Go!''

The sound of galloping hooves filled the air as my servants went about their orders...their holy orders before I took another spill of my wine another teleports into my company.

''Syco how goes your latest student? satisfactory I hope.'' I said facing my creation...creating demons had always been an talent of mine one that I shaved with Hel...perhaps I should make her my new queen yet she is already my slave, she lives to please me, maybe I should reward her for her services. Demons of both mine and her make proved to be the greatest of servants so much more than simple mortals they make even the gods susceptible to corruption and my influence. Twilight the moment you touched the book you fallen for my trap soon another Alicorn will be under my complete control unwittingly helping me maintain control over both the gods and the mortals. ''Is the enchantment working still imp?"

"Like a charm my lord. I could see the effect taking place not long after the pentagram was formed. It didn't take her long to start be all over my dick. The contact is complete the corrupting of Twilight Sparkle is underway, awaiting for further orders'' smirked the little imp despite looking a bit drained ''she has her mother's mouth''

~Ah yes Twilight Velvet~ I agreed while thinking back to the last time I had her company. It was a single year ago but I remember that night well.

flashback

My hooves silently guide me into the silk of bed, my single eye drinking in the sleeping of the one I came for Twilight Velvet, I watched tears fell from her closed eyes, in her hooves was a picture of an blue unicorn stallion, I felt a cruel smile carved itself on my face lighting my horn I turn the unwanted picture to ash and with an rough nip on the sleeping mare's ear Velvet moans and turns towards to me tears and joyful smile on her face ''Night you came ba...'' words died on her tongue when she saw my face instead of the one she was waiting for, she attempted to scream but my hoof slaps her sending her flying out of the bed onto the floor. As soon she hit the floor the mare attempted to crawl away fearfully but an rough pull of magic dragged her back to me and more importantly the bed

''Velvet'' I said causing the mare to flinch at the sound of my voice, pulling her closer to me in the magical gasp to see her terror filled face, to her I am her greatest nightmare, the shadow that was always watch her from the darken corners,'' it been many years since the last I've set eyes on you...''

'' Why? Why are you here?'' asked the mare trembling under the dark gaze. I could tell that deep in her heart she wanted this to be just a bad dream, nightmare and nothing more but she knew better.

''I think you know why Velvet...to collect'' I said before forcing the mare on the bed with myself on top of her enjoying her struggles to push me off yet I left her unmolested I didn't bother with the promises of the carnal passions instead I left her trapped by magic and the weight of my godly body almost like predator allowing its prey some time to live...to flee if it can yet in end it's just another game for me.

''Collect?! collect what? I already gave you your payment!'' sobbed the pinned mare before her voice weaken with regret ''what good it did for me...

''Yes...yes you did but that wasn't the full payment...the payment you promised! '' I growled give her another rough nip allowing my body to press down more on the weaker mare's body and enjoying the pained and frightened look in her eyes I could feel the her panicking heart beat against my own the coiling of muscles under the coats of fur it would a shame if her soft coat was ruined...well than what it's already was '' you know the price to change one's destiny, you offered yourself to me as payment in order to save the stallion you loved...an stallion was destiny for an Lamia and to die in her arms, now the fates will corrected his fate.''

''But I payed you! I gave you everything!'' shouts Velvet half sobbing in the tears was specks of blood ''what else you want from me!''

''Yes on the eve of you wedding...you entered my temple and gave your life and body to me to do with it as I pleased'' I said sweetly giving the mare's bruised cheek a long lick before tasting her tears ''but it was not everything...was it''

The mare's eyes widen her voice a light whisper ''Twilight...''

''yes, she is the final payment'' I smiled darkly licking my lips at the mental image of the purple mare ''it is her destiny, from very the day the she was born she was mine, her fate became unchangeable the day she wore the Element of Magic upon her head and as well her friends...they all belong to me!''

''No not Twilight, not my baby y-you can't have her!'' yells the mare ''Take me instead! I made the deal! I'm the one you want!''

'I'm afraid that's one deal you can't make, from the very day you evoked my power it was set in stone Twilight will take your place thus freeing you from your debt'' I said in thought, yes if I claimed her now Celestia and Luna would stop me if my plans are to succeed then their ignorance is needed ''but I will not collect her...for now yet if you try to stop or warn her I will tell her''

''Tell her what'' asked the mare struggling in my magical grip with another spell I felt her struggles grew weaker soon resistance won't be opinion. She will accepted me as her god, her master as she once did before willingly or not.

''The truth'' I reveled in cold threatening tone '' I tell her everything and then never again will she call you mother...she'll know that Nightlight isn't her father she will know the real reason why she and her so-called brother are Alicorns ''

''You wouldn't!'' whimpered the mare horrified. '' You wouldn't!'

''I would and more'' with that I claimed my long due payment and her screams ripped into the night yet they went unheard by pony or beast.

end flashback

''Everything is going corresponding to plan...Velvet my dear, my promise to you will come true Twilight will be mine forevermore'' I chuckled the memories of the events of the night, Nightlight's abandonment and what they both led to the following morning.

I had my way with her body that night as I did many years ago. Despite her protests she was by the end moaning like the whore she is and happily tried to milk my member dry with her used marehood. I pulled out before shooting my virile precious seed into her womb and left her crawling towards me and begging me for it. So I left her there completely with a broken look on the mare's face and how she threw away her wedding horn ring and made herself to forget everything that had happen in the company of nameless lovers...even now the whorse is of use as she will unwittingly spy on populace and her own son for me ''Syco active 'order 697231 code phase Conquest'...''

The imp smiles toothily at that revealing his massive bone crushing fangs before vanishing from sight with dark chuckles. As I readied myself for the coming battle with windigo cultist another of my followers showed themselves.

''Fancy Pants~'' I said with a songlike tone '' what you bring me my foal?''

With an deep bow the greedy pony threw himself to the floor '' Master... I bring good news the pills are almost ready the slaves had taken to their new life well, I haven't see females more willing to buck anything that moves or more cock hungry femboys than the ones who had taken the pills, soon we will be able to enact racial cleansing of the weak at more perfectible rate! Though it might take a hundred years to fully cultivated the total revival of ponykind due to shear our numbers but still we will be able to save ourselves from extinction in the end.''

''What is the rate?'' I asked despite fully knowing the answer after all I did design the pill... the very instrument that will save ponykind from extinction by forcibly weaning the unwanted while leveling the failing gender ratio, twenty mares born to every single stallion and ever increasing levels of sterilization to correct this entails the grave extremes ... it has taken nearly everything I had to keep this hidden from both mortals and immortals by breeding the mares myself, approximately 45 percent of the total population of the pony nations came from my loins but it's not enough! It's not enough to ensure our kind's survival, the fertility levels are failing too quickly at this point in time less than a quarter of mortal ponies can have foals it only due to sheer numbers and my work that fact remains hidden. At any moment the secrecy could uncovered by a pony insightful enough if the pill fails it would be only ten years until the total sterilization of the pony race leaving us immortals as the last surviving branch of ponydom. It's ironic in way ponykind the most numerous and vastly superior race of all is dying out all because something as simple as infertility, fortunately we alicorns are unaffected from it so far yet we needed the mortals hen I wonder why they are dying out? was it something I missed? was using mortals as a way to forcefully create new alicorns the cause of the problem? No it was the least they could do to help me rebuild the Alicornian race, perhaps after the destruction of the temple I'll have Faust show me the future the only thing she is really good for theses days.

As I thought I remember something from ages ago, something I learned when I dwelled with the humans and the legends their followers often told... long before the war, something that can be of use. Humans had the uncanny ability to breed with nearly all the various races in Avalon and just in luck there was a human somewhere out there in Avalon.

I need to act quickly and use this opportunity to capture this human and study him and learn his secrets. He may die but that is a price I'm willing to pay for saving ponykind after all he is just animal if he was a pony then I might care as to if he survives but it is the least he could do is severing his betters. If not then he can join the rest of his kind in death and Tartarus. I'm sure the lab rats will be thrilled to study this human. More so the mares…. I can image they pump him full of lust potions and spells and make him rut different kinds of animals and species. I'm pretty sure they will themselves volunteer to test and see if he can make them pregnant. '

I snorted in irritation and thought.

I need to head down into the forbidden vaults and see if I can look more up about the humans even though I knew much about them after killing them it can't hurt to refresh my memory. The only thing I could remember it had was that smut book a dragoness wrote a long time ago and is still popular among their kind and also to some other races. Think it was called "The fair maiden."'. Rubbish if you ask me. I know Cadance has that book and now when I think about it, maybe that dark whore Luna as well though I can't be sure.

Hmm maybe I need to get a copy or ask to borrow it... Maybe when I filter all that trash I can maybe find some meaning or weakness against the humans... What I remember that dragoness wrote that book based on her experience...'

''Without the pills from simple breaking the slaves, your deals over the last thousand years and enchantments only 16 percent of the total population of the pony nations are stable enough to be cultivate but with pill... 100 percent... including many of the natives''

''Good.. oh be a dear and bring me some of the lab rats I have some experimentation in mind''. I said licking my lips at the thought of what needs to be done. OH such wonderful improvements for them I have in mind.

''Experiments? Master we just finish cleaning up the blood form the last time'' whimpered the greedy pony '' please master-

''DO NOT QUESTION ME SLAVE! BRING THEM OR IT WILL BE YOU WHO SHALL SUFFER MY GODLY WORKS!"

Gaea The Former Count of Twelve Camp

Teigue PoV

Whispers came to me, disturbing me in my slumber, they told me many things... things that had happened since in the night so many things, like the encroaching armies from the north and the east . My eyes open revealing a prison to me once more and the many creatures who watched it, inside of the great cage stood the sealed form of the Demon king and those that watched him were his children Demons; Lycans; Dragmir (dark elves) the black tide, the sworn enemy of the high elves from the birth of their race created by the dark powers for the purpose of taming the wilds of southern Gaea long before the rise of the True Father; Acharn (frost elves) descents of elves banished to the frozen wastelands of eastern Gaea by the high elves for treason against Luwin... treason they say, how is it treason? aiding the free races of Gaea in the fight against Elven enslavement, for their actions the Acharn was sentenced to die in banishment but only to return as ice elementals with the thirst of vengeance against the twelve kingdoms. Malciphers Gaea's original demonic race they were unlike the others, they were natural demons instead mere creations and much more bestial in form and nature; Dahirm-hal from Gaea; Fel-unicorns corrupted unicorns whose horns were taken, they are now bloodthirsty demons of greed and power always seeking for the one who took their horns; the Lost mindless and ravenous barbarians from the southlands ; and four remaining archdemons the very remainder of the king's legendary generals Gothmog the dragon-lich , Balmog the titan , Mogrtha the twin-headed, Donyalc the kinslayer king and in their hands were the keystones all of them but one.

''Where is the sixth'' hissed the arch demons in unison as if sharing the same voice '' we gave you life, power and in return you were to deliver all six stones, where is the sixth?.''

'' Alkeyore destroyed himself along with the stone'' I said raising my head staring defiantly at the waning arch demons, yes these eight thousand years spent in a war of attrition had taken it's toll on the them just as it did to Gaea it won't be long until they lose control of the demonic legions originally there was seven archdemons the other three were Miclcarth the blind, Caldorel the five horned and lastly Amdula The goddess of the beasts they had passed leaving only four archdemons '' our plans to destroy Gaea still stands it will be only more difficult to felled the blade on Gaea's throat''

''He's alive, the son of Amdula still lives we know this for we feel our sister blood in his veins. You must find him...find him and you find the stone return them both to us, Alkeyore shall take his mother's place in our number.

''If the Nephilim is alive then why he didn't showed himself already in a poor attempt to save this world?'' I pointed out, speaking the secret that Tydorel revealed to me when he saved me from both death and ignorance ''even if he is the son of the traitorous arch-demoness of beasts, he must fight me and the True Father if he is to save this pitiful world.''

''Do not underestimate the Nephilim, he has his ways'' rumbled the ancient voice of the sealed king immediately all the creatures and myself keeled at the sound of the true father's voice ''Alkeyore has Amdula's blood... my blood, I know where he has gone and how, listen carefully for speaking like this is a burden without the sixth stone I am trapped in this place and by default my power is limited thus my time to speak is also limited, the Nephilim is...''

I woke gasping like a man that was drowning in icy water in the dead of winter, my eyes were crazed as they scanned my personal tent for anything or anyone out of place only to find nothing was out of place, my familiars Crow and Striker sat on their perches staring that the entrance of the text with bladed breaks ready to strike at anyone foolish enough to enter without me knowing. I placed my head into my hands digressing the knowledge that the True Father gifted me with himself the truth behind my old ally's birth, the total confirmation that Alkeyore was never once human I had always thought that he had some humanity left in him that dark magic left untouched but I was wrong so very wrong the blood of Amdula, the Hades stigma and Caldorel's imprisonment all of it robbed him of the entirety of his humanity at the very moment his was born... Ramnosshia's light Demon King Tydorel is more human than Alkeyore were ever was. Nephilim...the children of Demons and Angels that's the name of Alkeyore true kin but if he is the son of arch demon Amdula then who is his father? certainly not Talos Blood-raven a mere human yet who? if this angel still lives then he could be another thorn in the King's side or a possible ally. Difficult to say demons are natural beings in the realms while angels are artificial creatures, the works of another that fact only stands as a reason why demons are the the sworn enemy of angels. Amdula was perhaps the greatest of Tydorel's creations with that logic the angel must be an equal to her in power yet who? who could of had Amdula's affections, perhaps in order to find the father you need to find the mother but unfortunately Amdula had vanish long ago without a trace unless...

''Avalon'' I whispered feeling the name roll on my tongue and not enjoying how it felt. True Father Tydorel's words repeated in my mind The destruction of Gaea comes first once the realm of Gaea sees it's rightful master the other realms will feel demonic talons in their hearts Epona, Ithsil, Gaea and Avalon they all will fall it's only a matter of time. It is possible for her to dwell in one of those realms or have at least a way to quickly reach their shores outside sailing the Sea of Sol, it would take years to sail but it will have to wait until Gaea falls.

With a dark smirk I called my familiars returning them to stone and went to work in sowing the seeds of Gaea's fall. my hands glowed with the magical light of white and demon magic casting a illusion over myself to hid my 'improvements' from unfriendly eyes with my left hand I summoned my demonic allies to lurk in the shadows awaiting for the right moment and with the other I watched as the fairy queen and the minor races hasten the march of their armies gifting them with speed, they'll be here in mere hours if not minutes.

~Enough time to prepare~

''What does the True Father commands'' asked one of demonic captains grinning evilly before licking his lips free of his latest meal Rodin.

''War my friend... he asks for war'' I said my smirk growing as more and more demonkin were summoned '' now ready yourselves, it's time for a little fun.''

Outside The Great Port, Awan

When the sun licked the sky, the world below was wet and foggy just the way the denizens of the Diamond Dog Kingdom liked it for generations of dwelling in the shadows of mountains made them use to cool mornings. On the main road the lead out of 'The Great Port' the kingdom most richest and largest port walked to very strange sights for the majority Diamond Dog nation. One was a female gryphon with her bag over her back for the denizens Gryphons wasn't a rare sight but often a somewhat welcomed one as long they stay to their side of the road but the one that made the dogs take a double take and question the quality of their beer was what the gryphon was following, a green cloaked human.

She was talking to him now and then as they walked simply passing the time.

"So this Everfree Forest, is it far away?" Kren asked Nara as they walked.

"Well it is somewhat in the middle of the Equestrian nation and about in the middle of the continent. So would say about a month walking on foot, two weeks flying and taking rest stops. Why are we heading there anyway?"

"Call it a gut feeling or a hunch. But that name when I heard from that mare about famous or spooky locations in that Inn back there spoke out to me somehow, I don't really know why but I think I will put my trust in that feeling, have not failed me before."

Nara pouted and frowned a little at the mention of that mare he spoke of. That mare was clearly a whorse with that getup with stockings and makeup. She tried to strike up a conversation and get Kren to follow her to some secluded place and take part in her services.

But Nara stayed close and made that mare think twice but Kren seemed not to pick up the mares subtle flirty hints. He politely declined for getting a drink or joined her upstairs for some fun. He said he was in a hurry to get going.

Nara could only smirk as they finally walked away and leaving the mare behind. She gave the whorse a flick of her tail in victory that Kren didn't fall for that and stayed with Nara. The mare had a cute pout on her face but it was gone when a stallion came up to her soon after.

Nara snorted seeing the eager young stallion started to talk to the whorse and followed Kren as he looked around and looking for some store that sold maps.

He found one further down the street in a antique shop. The Map was a millennium old but still in working condition. Kren haggled for the map and succeeded to get about it for half the price it was set. Nara had to pay the price because Kren didn't have any currency to speak off. He promised he would pay her back when he could.

Nara teasing said that he would better be or she will charge rent.

Looking over the map while eating some food at a cafe Kren mulled over the map. Nara pointing out various locations and routes that they could take. When Kren asked about the "we?" Part, Nara said that she still had the life debt to pay back and also she wanted to follow and be his guide.

He grumble a little about the Life debt part but he couldn't see the harm in her following him.

She said that the smartest way would be to take one of the main roads and head for the Capital city Ire and from there take the Express train towards Ponyville. From there he would not have a long walk to reach the Everfree Forest.

He asked what a train was and she explained as good as she could. he looked at her a little doubtful but didn't say anything. She also said that if they had more money they could take a blimp to Ire rather than walking but to save "her" money they should probably walk.

When asking what a blimp was she tried to explain what a Zeppelin/balloon was. A little time later after a brief explanation about what a balloon was and operated they gathered their things and then started to walk out of the town and onto adventure.

And that's where they are right now, on the dirt covered road, miles of grasslands some clutches of trees around themselves. To their right they could see big mountains stretching towards the sky.

To the left they could see in the far distant the high towers of the Capital City of Ire. Nara telling him that those towers are hundred of meters high, some even close to a thousand. But the biggest and tallest is the middle one. It has many levels that include many shops, living quarters and many more things. Around it are the rest of the high towers.

They talked and the atmosphere was calm as they walked and walked some more along the road. When it started to get darker they moved away from the road a little bit, found a good camping spot and made a campfire.

That was to become of their routine for the first week. Walking, talking and then set up camp for the night and maybe do some light hunting or fishing to make the evening meal. They set up sleeping arrangement apart from each other the first couple of nights but with it getting a bit more chilly as they traveled inland, the space between them started to grow lesser and at the end of the week they were just a few centimeters apart from each other.

Nara then noticed that some human wanted posters have started to appear near the Capital City. They have been traveling through one of the small farmer villages and seeing a fairly old one of a rough sketch of a human.

Nara tilted her head in a cute way as she read about the warning and reward Sleipnir himself has announced. It was a very high sum of bits. 900,000 bits reward for the capture or confirmed death of the human. 12,000 bits for any lead information that will bring forth to his capture.

Didn't say any name or much characteristic, just a cloak human on the poster. Nara felt that it have been rushed somewhat. She thought that Elron wouldn't be so petty as to send an arrest or wanted add to Sleipnir of all featherfolk. She know he valued his featherfolk and all but this was ridiculous even for him of this was the case. But even then there was no native alive that would turn in a human to any Alicorn let alone Sleipnir. It was against everything that is Avalonain to think of doing such, all true Avalonians would rather die than betray the gods.

If it was about any other human and her Kren will get in the crossfire, she didn't like that though, but maybe, just maybe Kren know about this human. She would anyway tell this to Kren.

So she told Kren about this and it seemed they had to change their tactics in how to get to The Everfree Forest. The capital and train ride was out then. But her description of the wanted poster had made Kren light up a little, he told her about a dear friend almost a brother that went missing not so long ago. Maybe that's him. So with new determination he set off.

But she then pointed out that they could head south east and walk into on of the more isolated coast villages, get a boat and then travel over the Horseshoe bay, and then head east and get to the edge of the Everfree that way. Little more tricky and time consuming but a safer option than their first plans.

Kren also had to put on a disguise so to not let ponies and others take notice of him right away. Nara found a pair of cow horns they could use. So they made him look like a minotaur.

A scrawny more leaned cloaked minotaur but it seemed to work at the moment and at distances. Nara was the one that would travel into a village or town along the way to the big lake and buy food and listen to rumors and news.

She was also glad that he didn't come with as more than once she was seeing the sleazy dark side of griffindom, Dogdom and ponydom. Not the mugs, thieves, and bad featherfolk. No it was the sluts, prostitutes, whores and gold diggers that she have seen in some, if not most of the towns and villages they have walk through. It disturbed her greatly at the sheer number of honorless ponies she was seeing, ponies preach about being a superior species and the native Avalonians were barbarians that were nothing more than animals no it was the ponies who were the barbarians and every native knew this to be true. Filthy invaders. They can't remain in the lands and gold they stole they have to steal what little land that was still in native control.

She snorted as she walked out of the village she just have been into. She had in the marked bought some stuff, also trying to see if she could get some special roots gryphons usually eat and she had taken before to dampen her heat, that was beginning to come. She could feel that every day she have started to become more damp in her loins.

Why she snorted was because in the small Inn she had exit functioned as a grocery shop also and a little as a pharmacy. But they didn't have the stuff. She could check with his wife in the back.

She did so but stopped short of entering the room when hearing moaning coming from inside. She took a peek and saw in the back an eager young stallion thrusting in and out of a middle aged unicorn mare.

"Ooh Mrs Bean, your marehood feels so wet and snug. I'm so happy you could help me relieve some tension." The stallion moaned out in a happy voice.

"Anytime dear." The mature mare said.

The stallion moaned some more as he kept thrusting in and out of the mare.

"I'm close Mrs Bean!"

"You know where I love to receive it dear." The mare said in a coy manner. The stallion eagerly nodded and continued to thrust his hips against her backside.

He then gave a louder moan as he grabbed her barrel more with his forelegs and pressed his groin against her back more closely. Nara could see the stallions cum starting to leak out from the mare's' cunt and leak down onto the floor. He did a few more eager thrusts inside her marehood before dismounting and sliding out of her, making his some of his cum splatter and leak out of her winking marehood.

"Thanks Mrs Bean your are the best!" The stallion said with a content expression on his face.

"Say hi for your mother from me dear, and you are welcome back anytime."

"How is little Fox Flower?"

" The filly is doing okay, she had her twelfth birthday about a week ago." She waved him off, Nara could see the mare started to clean herself using her magic, but left most of the stallion's sperm inside her still., even pressed some she had collected back inside her leaking marehood.

"Your heat will start in about two months right?" The stallion said.

"That's right dear, meet me at our usual bucking place then."

The stallion nodded eagerly before heading out the room. Nara moved to the side and into the shadows to conceal herself. The stallion walking past her with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Nara then stepped into the room and walked out to the mare that was seemed to now stacking up items on the shelves inside the storage like room. The middle aged mare turned to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I need some Proem roots, raw is best but can take the pill form if you have that."

"Sorry sweetie we don't have any form of heat dampening or protection items. This village think those things are a bother and we kind of do it natural... with a bit of help from old Unicornian magic "

"I could see that." Nara mumbled. Mrs Bean seemed to hear that because she gave Nara a smirk and leaned forward.

"So you saw my little fun time with that young stallion?"

Nara nodded, Mrs Bean giggled.

"Well dear I will let you in on a little secret." She leaned in more closer.

"That stallion is the son to a stallion I had a crush on in my younger days. But the stallion married some out of town Zebra floozy. So the only good thing is that their son is bigger where it counts than his dad. So seeing that I seduced the young colt at a young age."

The mature mare giggled.

"The colt was eager to learn how to pleasure a mare and soon he was thrusting inside me. I always let him cum inside me as I loves the feeling. Well it seems he was very virile and me being in heat at that moment got pregnant. Then months later a little filly was born. So that was twelve years ago now. Well I planned for his nineteenth birthday to mount me again while I'm in heat."

The mature mare was looking at Nara with a smug expression. Nara could only nod and then say her goodbye, leaving the humming mature mare behind.

She got back out into the Inn and wondered if she should tell the mares husband or give him at least an hint. She fought with her emotions a little as she walked slowly towards the counter from behind.

But then she stopped as she saw something under the counter and between the stallions hind legs as he sat on his hunches and cleaned some glasses and looked over the Inn. Nofeather or Pony could see as the counter reached up to his chest level and hid what was going on.

A little green coated filly was seen bobbing her head up and down between the stallion's legs, her face and mane already coated with white dried cum. The little filly was eagerly rubbing herself against his length and putting a much of her small lips around his flared member head, her little hooves was also seen rubbing up and down the member to stimulate it.

His tail flicked around and then he seemed to grunt a little, then Nara saw the filly being coated in his seed as it shoot out from his member in great bursts and hitting her, and the underside of the counter and dripping down onto the floor. She saw the stallion move one of his front hooves to pat the filly on the head but more importantly she was the filly eyes the glowing blue eyes, a clear sign of mind magic specifically magic used by slavers.

" You are doing great love, daddy is feeling great." Nara heard the stallion say in a quiet voice. '' Oh sweet Pongaea! Yes that's a good slave''

The filly had put her hooves over her mouth to suppress a giggle before she in a teasing way leaned forward and licked his length.

Nara just shook her head and walked past him, any form of thoughts to warn him of his cheating wife gone as she headed out the door and exit the Inn and straight to the local Diamond Dog Magistrate to report based on what she had seen highly illegal magic and possibly a slave trader cache, it was safe to say the magistrate was utterly furious and personally placed the unicorn family in chains and ordered the guards to drag the older ponies to the capital to be judged by the king himself but as for the filly Fox Flower being puppyless himself, the magistrate had the filly sent to his household for the time being until a suitable den was found and the shop seized by the crown. She then headed back towards Kren and the campsite.

That night she tossed and turned around a little bit more and having some difficulty to go to sleep. When the morning came she found her bed sheet damp and a all too familiar scent was coming from it.

'I'm in heat...' Nara thought as she quickly gathered her sleeping bag and stuffed it down her traveling bag. She planned to wash it later but for now she needed to find some river and try to wash away much of her scent and trying to lessen the stirring in her loins.

She found a shallow river not far from the camping site and started to use the water to clean herself as much as she could and then gently sat on her hunches and let the cold fresh water rinse and dampen the heat in her loins. She gave a somewhat relieved sigh. She also rubbed a claw over her teats and liked the pleasurable feeling. She was debating if she should use her claws to relieve some pressure before heading back to the campsite.

'This following week will be the worst. More so with that Kern is near. Pennyfeathers... I think this is the worst heat I have had yet. My loins feels like they are burning from the need to be stuffed by some cock and the only thing that will cool it is filling my womb to the brim with a male's seed.'

Her tail flickering around, by instinct trying to spread her scent around. She moaned a little in irritation but then something else got her attention. She then gave a little surprised squawk as some bushes rustled and a tired looking Kren was seen entering the clearing near the river, he only had on himself some underpants and a towel hanging from one of his arms. He saw Nara sitting in the river with a surprised look on her face. He blushed a little in embarrassment and backed away.

"Sorry Nara, didn't know this place was occupied. I will just wash up a little bit more down the river."

He departed quickly and leaving a blushing female gryphon behind. Her eyes had roamed over his body and drinking in the site by it and by doing that the burning feeling in her loins got a little stronger. She dunked her head in the river and moaned out her embarrassment.

'Yeah this will be Tartartus'

About a couple of days later they were finally near the small coast village that hosted the boat they could get to take them over the big lake.

But Nara's heat had just gotten worse this past days. Even Kren had started to notice that something was wrong with her and had asked her in a concerned voice if he can help with anything.

She had bit her lower beak hard and resisted to simply turned around and told him to mount her and buck her silly. She had tried to wash and clean herself in the mornings but it was no use anymore. Between her legs she was very damp now, her musky scent strong and wafting from there.

Kren have commented on the nice smell he have been scenting from her. She had blushed more and again with much difficulty resisted to not just pounce on him and ride him dry. She have too much honor and pride to do just that but the heat have been slowly starting to crumbling away her reason.

When they stopped for the night this time she could feel her feline cunt leaking her juices onto the ground and winking like crazy, already a small puddle have formed under her during the small amount time they sat down to eat. Her breath was labored and she had been zoning in and out of it during the day. Most of the time fantasizing about big members full of life giving cum and getting mounted by a male.

Kren have been more and more concerned about her and was thinking that she had caught something, maybe she was ill. He planned to see if he can help her. So with that in mind he brought it up during dinner.

"You said two days ago you were fine. But I have clearly been seeing that you are not doing so well. Also you have not wanted to go into the villages all this time now. So what gives? And also if there is something I can do to help."

Nara bit her lower beak again and blushed. She clawed shyly with her foreclaw on the ground before she mumbled a replay. Kren leaned closer to her as he didn't hear her the first time.

"What was that?"

"I'm in heat..." She whispered with a barely louder voice. Kren looking at her with some confusion.

"And that means...?" Nara blushing more.

"Means that I'm ready to mate/buck/screw and having a bigger chance getting pregnant. This feeling is like a bad itch and the only cure is having somefeathers seed in my womb. It happens to everyfeather during some sessions during the year. We can have some small ones too but the biggest ones are during the spring and during the autumn. "

"Ohh..." Kren said, blushing more and rubbed his hand behind his head and looking to the side.

"So you need to find some guy and let him mount you or something?" Kren said.

"Yesss." Nara said in a husky voice while she purred and fidget a little where she sat and also her eyes taking on a glazed far away look.

"Okay then... Well we can just go into a nearby village and see if we can find a decent guy to help you then." Kren said. But hearing that Nara came back from her lustful daydream.

"No, don't want some random guy and having a romp in the hay!" She said got a little closer to Kren.

"Then maybe a female? Would that work?"

"No! No chick either." She getting a little bit closer.

"I want you." She mumbled.

"Come again?"

"I want you!" She said in a louder voice. Her face now scarlet as she was blushing and fidgeting with her front claws.

"Me?!" Kren said.

"Yeah you, I want you to be the one comforting me and helping me to quell this itch of mine."

"B-But..." Kren stuttered. Nara had moved so she was now right in front of him. She was about the same height as him when he was sitting down. Her big amber eyes shimmering in the light from the campfire with need, lust, longing and hope.

"Please Kren..."

"Would you not rather be with someone special than me?"

"No Kren nofeather else. You are the one for me."

"When..." Kren said, he could feel Nara's face getting closer.

"Shortly after you saved me, I knew in my heart that you were the one." Nara said in a low voice.

"Maybe you are just confused, maybe your heat is doing this to you and you are not thinking rationally?"

"No Kren, my heart just intensify it. My loins burn with such a need for to feel you inside me, to feel your white foal batter fill my womb, to feel your touch, to feel your body on top of mine as you mount me and take me." Nara was purring with need at the end of her speech.

Kren was blushing more but Nara had moved so that she was almost sitting in his lap by now. Her face inches from his and he could feel her warm soft body against his.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" Nara then asked, her big eyes looking at him. Kren took a moment to think about that. He then opened his mouth to tell her the honest truth.

"I-I do, I think you look beautiful." Kren said with honesty. Nara seemed to purr in contentment at his answer. She leaned more into him and rubbed herself against him more.

"What do you like the best about my body Kren?" She then said, still rubbing against him and making Kren have some trouble concentrating on the question.

Kren blushed more as he felt her claw brush over his thigh but getting a little bold himself he grabbed her flanks and gave her behind a little squeeze, Nara moaned loudly from that action.

Kren was thinking a little more about how to answer her question but ended with again giving her an honest answer. He have fought back on what he found attractive on a female and applied it on her. He then answered her and gave her tush a little squeeze again.

"Like your behind and also your teats." Nara purred more deeply. Kren could feel her teats rubbing onto his stomach and something wet and soft rubbing against his groin. She then turned her head towards him again.

"Then let's give you a chance to explore my body and let you have the honor of helping me to quench my heat."

*Romantic Clop Starts*

She then brought her beak to meet his lips and kissed him fully. They both moaned as they explored each others mouths. Kren thought her beak would feel hard and sharp but surprisingly it felt soft and bendable. She opened her beak and let his tongue explored her mouth, she relented and did the same with his.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they parted, a string of saliva was seen hanging between their parted mouths.

"Wow..." Kren said after he got his breath back.

"Yeah..." Nara said before moving herself again so that she was straddling and pressing herself against him more. She could feel that Kren's "little" friend was pressing against her feline sex. She moaned and purred in excitement.

"Seems somefeather is happy." She purred as she rubbed, wiggled and moved her hips against his hard on.

"Can you blame me." Kren said as he used his hands to rub and move them along her slender body.

Nara giggled before she removed herself and sat down on his side. She was seeing the bulge in his pants and she wanted to have some fun with what was hiding there. She fumbled a little with his pants and cursed a little.

"Fuck, why do you have to have so much clothes!" Kren then offered to remove them himself and started to do so. Nara waited impatiently in front of him, her tail moving in a irritated manner and she had a cute pout on her face as she watched Kren strip.

When he finally removed the last of his clothes and sat down again she muttered a "Finally" before she moved closer and took a closer look at his member.

His hard throbbing member was about seven inches in length, a little smaller than she hoped but it had a rather different shape to it. It had a mushroom head rather than a stallions somewhat flat one and a gryphons more feline pointy one.

She bend down and gave it a long slow lick, Kren moaned at that. The taste was more salty but nothing bad. She rather like the musky smell also emitting from his groin. Her feline cunt leaking more of her juices in agreement.

She gave it a few more licks before she put his length inside her mouth. Kren gave a sharp grunt as he felt her beak surround his member and she then started to bob her head up and down in a eager manner.

"By Kaulvr!" Kren moaned as he saw Nara go down on him and blowing him. He didn't want to let her feel left out so he used his hand to fondle and play with her teats he could reach as she had laid herself down beside him. He could image of firm yet soft they felt. He also likes hearing her cute moans as he played with them.

He then reached further down and found her dripping feline cunt. he inserted two fingers inside and started to move them around. That earned a deep purr and moan from Nara as she stopped her bobbing for a few moments to bask in the pleasurable feeling. She then looked at him with a challenging expression and then started to bob her head again at a faster more eager pace.

Kren had an idea what sort of challenge she wanted to do. She wanted to see which one will make the other one cum first.

'Challenge accepted.' Kren thought.

So he started to pleasure Nara using his hands to rub, tease her teats and cunt. He then shuffled around a little and placed Nara on top of him so that she was laying on him. From there he had more easy access to her dripping feline cunt and he then started to use his own mouth to pleasure her. She gave of a large moan as he started to eat her out, at the same time using his hands to rubbed along her body and occasionally use his hands to spread her cunt lips and also play with her teats.

Nara was in heaven, she was feeling his fingers and tongue do their magic. She was fast approaching orgasm but she wouldn't give in just yet. She used one of her claws too lightly fondle his balls and used her formidable beak to swallow his length.

She smirked as she heard Kren grunt as she started to blow him more harder and faster.

They both moaned loudly after some moments of playing with each others. They both reached their climax at the same time and Kren was rewarded with Nara spraying her juices on his face and mouth, he couldn't help but taste some of it and to his surprise it tasted pleasant.

Nara felt Kren's first taste of his load as it hit the back of her throat and she then eagerly swallowed the rest of it down her throat as he came in her mouth. She liked his flavor.

Both took a few moments to collect themselves. But Nara removed her mouth from his flaccid member with a pout.

"Broken Feathers now I have to wait a few hours before you are ready to get hard again, I really wanted that load in my gryphon cunt, and now it itch even more as I tasted your load."

Kren then chuckled a little at that. She looked over her shoulder and towards Kren's position. Her flanks was in the way but she could see part of his head and his hands rubbing and stroking her ass cheeks.

"What is so funny tree hugger?" She huffed.

"Well I don't know about male gryphons but we human can get ready more faster than that."

"Really... No joke...?! " Nara said in a surprised and also somewhat eager tone.

"Yeah, we can recover and go at it again in about 30-40 min on average. Some can do it more earlier than others so say 20 min. Also I think their are some spells in the light magic section that can help rejuvenate energy and make the person recover more easily."

Nara was getting more eager at that prospect.

"And what about you?"

"Well have a similar minor health healing spell that does that. So using that and my natural recovery time I can say that I will be up and ready in about 10 to 15 min."

She was eagerly wagging her lion tail as she also started to purr in eagerness. She quickly moved around and looked down at his face with her lustful eyes.

"Then cast it! My loins are so longing to feel your human sperm dose out the burning fire in my gryphon snatch!"

Kren closed his eyes to concentrate and Nara saw a light green glow surrounded him for a few moments before disappearing inside of him.

"So it is done, now we have just to wait a little while."

Nara pouted a little at that, Kren wrapped his arms around the female gryphon and pressed her down onto his chest. He then started to move his hands around her feline body and lightly kissing her on her face and beak.

So they was doing some foreplay and light snuggling before Nara felt his hard member again press against her lower stomach and her teats. She rubbed her teats against his member in a teasing manner before she moved herself into position and had her feline cunt hovering over his member as she straddled him and looking down at him.

"You can still back out Nara." Kren said as her soft folds was just inches over his hard member. She shook her head.

"No Kren, you are the one. I feel it in my prime feathers and in my gut."

Nara then lowered herself onto his member, Her wet ready cunt easily parted it's folds and let his member sink inside more as she lowered herself down. Kren grunted as he felt her soft and wet insides that snugly wrapped itself around his member. It was different from how a female human felt inside in some ways but also in a way familiar in others. But for the moment he didn't care about thinking too much about that, he focused more on the pretty needy gryphon on top of him.

She gave a eagle like cry mixed with a heavy moan as she was lowering herself more down towards his groin. Kren felt finally her soft cushionlike asscheeks touch his groin and thighs and her weight pressing down on him. Kren could feel her three sets of teats and nipples rubbing against his stomach as she steadied herself and placed her front claws on either side of his head and looking down at him with a lust-filled smile.

They both was still like that for a few moments, trying to collect themselves and enjoy the sensation of being joined. Nara was the first to take action and started to move her hips and started to ride him in a slow pace.

"Your insides feel so soft and warm..." Kren grunted as he placed his hands on her asscheeks and gave them a squeeze, which earned a moan from the gryphoness.

"Better than a female human?" Nara moaned out.

"Yeah... A human female can't control her insides as much as you seems to do..."

Nara smirked and made her insides massage his member more and tugging along his member, making Kren moan and press his hips upwards to bury himself deeper inside her wet feline snatch on instinct. Nara moaned also at the feeling.

"So how is a human member compared to a male gryphon?" Kren asked back when he got his breath back and could think straight for a few moments.

"Well don't know because I haven't let any gryphon mate with me as you do now. But..." *moans* "...from what I have heard and feeling now your mushroom like tip have a much nicer feeling inside me, feels like it goes deep inside me."

She looked down at Kren then.

"Well let's quit about talking and comparing, I will start riding you like a true female gryphon and milk your sperm from your balls. If you can make me orgasm before you do I will do anything you like the next time, if you cums before me you will do as I want, deal?"

"Deal." Kren says and started to thrust himself upwards to meet her downwards thrusts and soon words were replaced by moans and grunts as the both was enjoying themselves.

Kren was using his hands to rub, massage and tease Nara's asscheeks, teats, barrel and wings while Nara was rubbing her teats, hips and nibbling against him and kissing his chest, neck and face.

They both was approaching their climax but both was determined to win the competition. They were lightly teasing and throwing lewd comments to each other, trying to gain some advantage over the other.

But after a few moments they were at their limits and they both reached their peaks at the same time. Kren could feel Nara's juices coating his groin and balls while Nara felt Kren's sperm coat her insides white.

They both shouted out their pleasure as they came and was later basking in the moment of bliss. Nara slumbered down on top of Kren and both exhausted they both went to sleep in each other's arms.

*romantic clop ends*

Kren woke up first in the morning and felt Nara cuddling and snuggling against his side. He thought back to the night before and couldn't help but feel content, he was a little uncertain with how things will work out from now on, and if he in some way took advantage of Nara in her state.

But laying there on their makeshift bed and with a blanket barely covering them and with the female gryphon snuggling against his side he hoped that was not the case. He was feeling a little flame in his chest that he thought wouldn't happen to him with a female. That he would start develop feelings toward her.

Kren to be honest haven't really thought about love, women and settle down and starting a family. There was the occasional thought of Gwen or a few other females he have come across during his stay in the orc kingdom that came to mind now and then. But his thirst and focus on the arcane magic and study was the first thing on his mind during his past years.

Well Mama Serra have a few times asked him about if he fancy a woman and asked if she will hear the small sounds of feet and have another source of children to spoil rotten. She wanted some grandkids and it seems Gwen and him was the best option for the moment.

Her older children seems more focused on battle and fooling around then finding a mate. Gwen will get a dreamy look in her eyes and a light blush on her green cheeks when asked about that. Kren feeling a little uneasy being near her those few times.

He have a strong feeling what Gwen is thinking about and even if he feels flattered, she is still about ten years younger than him. But he have a soft spot for her nonetheless. Keen sighed thinking about if he will ever see everyone again.

He looked down at the female gryphon again and gave a small smile.

'Don't give up. The path ahead may be filled with shadows and darkness but clear your mind and hope for the best. In time the path will become clearer.' Kren thought. Thinking back to what Alkeyore said to him one time not so long ago.

Thinking more about his dear friend and what have happened to him he clenched his hand and get a more determined look in in eyes.

'I know he is still alive, I can feel it in my soul. I just need to find him, and my intuition is pointing towards this Everfree Forest.'

With his goal and path set he looked down at Nara and gave her a light smile and then kissed her beak before slowly untangle himself from her and took a few things from his satchel before heading to the nearby shallow river to clean himself. Nara need to head inside the nearby small coast village and get a boat so they can cross this Horseshoe lake and finally then enter the Everfree forest.

He planned to make some breakfast when he have washed and done some exercise and meditation. She will then also make herself ready before heading to the village.

He watched as the first rays of the sun was peeking from the horizon and signaling a new day as he came to the river and started to clean himself.

Sombra's PoV

My eye cut themselves at the sight of the Celestial and Lunar priesthood scurrying about like lost foals unknowing of the true faith and of it's hidden temple beneath their hooves. Equestrians... they were always weak compared to the ponies of the north it was true a thousand years ago and it is true this day, it's never changes I fail to see what Sleipnir sees in these pitiful southerns. But fortunately these weaklings will sever our plans well as 'order 89-7894 section 665.074 lintels yet now is not the time to activate it or the details of the plans Sleipnir so skillfully placed through the works of his cults. Bah the old fool! why he waits? we should attack now! why he puts a leash on me! King Sombra of the North, the new god of the coming age! is this not why he summoned me? but alas it's is not my time just not yet... yes wait until he comes and...

Focus on the task on hoof Sombra, the snow has yet to fall.

''Of course winter hasn't touch these lands yet, Sniegas (snow)'' I growled at the Windigo who resides within my kingly soul, a gift of sorts from my or rather our one true master, Sleipnir isn't the only elder being dwelling in the land there are others so many others waiting to return to the realm of mortals the windigos, humans, Draconequi...so many others waiting. '' Does your hellice thirst for Avalonian blood?''

''Revenge is a worthy cause in the eyes of all, Avalonian, Eponish, Gaeaish and Ithsilic it matters not for all lands see it as so. Power also goes hoof in hoof in revenge for it is shared by all lands as is murder and lust''

''True but I'll take that as a yes'' I said with an nod before natural curiosity decided to play it's hoof '' yet who are they? the Gaeaish and the Ithsilic? these two I never heard of or mention in the tomes, other realms I presumed''

Red Horn revenge is only the beginning the Avalonians will pay for what they had done to us so long ago, serve us well then your kingdom shall be timeless. Worry not of the Gaeaish or the Ithsilic they are not of your concern our master will take care of them if their gods decide to move against us .

''Hen Godhood for slaying a human and his Alicorn whorse, and a everlasting kingdom for the souls of Avalon... it's a fine and worthy trade'' I smile in triumph while setting aside my curiosity for another day. Soon everything will be set in place Sleipnir, Alkeyore you both will be at my hooves begging for death and I will not grant it no matter how much you beg. For all shall my slaves especially you Luna I still remember what you done to me ages ago and I get that little human too I'll make him pay for sicking that Manticore and Timberwolf on me, buggers were so boring after eating their souls and strangely tasteless must be an effect of some sort for being magical constructs. Soon I found myself galloping in the shadow realms leaping stride to stride seeking for my prey, the shadow realms the world that sleeps between the shadows of others perhaps even entire cities! ha there is no escaping me Alkeyore! Luna! I am coming for you I'll hound you from every corner of Avalon and back. As long you cast a shadow I will find you and then you'll beg me to stop but I won't give you peasants that pleasure oh no I have something else in mind for you~

''your losing focus again Sombra if I wasn't here you life source would of become more unstable than it already is...stay on target pony''

''I am on target Sniegas, you never let me have a little fun'' I said unhappily, I was in such a good mood imagining what I wanted Luna and Alkeyore to suffer. Luna you will be mine I am the only stallion that will be in your hooves no others. Yes you will be my Queen and every King needs his faithful queen to sever his every whim. Luna you will be mine! At any cost!

'' You can have your fun when we have Luna in our grasp as she should be not when we are traveling thought the shadow world unless you want to perish just like your useless father Starswirl the bearded ''

''...Never mention that name to me again Windigo...'' I snarled at my passenger... Starswirl ''the very late'' high knight-commander of the Red horn herd armies and secretly the priest king of the Windigo cult. It was easy for the windigos to hid amongst the pony herds along for the journey from Epona, all they had to do was corrupt the souls of those bitten by the windigos...foolish Alicorns.

''Then let me taste blood I hungrier ''

''That is something I plan on'' I said with a cruel smile I went deeper into the world of shadows and more importantly my destiny. When I returned to the mortal realm I found the warden of Tartarus the goddess Hel sitting in the snow with her little brother at her hooves his body broken and beaten... when did he escaped? She was a Alicorn whose a rose red coat, dark red or near brown mane and tail with a thorn pattern in it. She had venom green lipstick and dark green mascara on her face. Her copper colored eyes shimmered in the snowy dark which matched the blacks of her eyes, giving her a more haughty or perhaps demonic appearance, her cutie mark was a green heart with thorns around it and seems to be a blood drop at the end of the thorn at the bottom of it.

''Greetings Slave King'' I heard her demons sing mirthfully but with my own dark snarl I sent them running back into the shadows. Cowardly creatures demons, but good at their jobs... most of the time yet I fail to see their uses, mortals are much better servants (when you bother feed them) but there are somethings that demons are just more suited for like hounding powerful beings. I wonder if I might too learn how to control them.

''Your late Sombra'' said Hel not bothering to grace me with her sight pausing a moment to lick the ichor daintily on her hoof, her brother's ichor. '' Venhayia will not be troubling our master anytime soon but what we should do with him? I doubt an another sealing cell would hold him''

''Leave him to me Hel, King Sleipnir has need of you'' The meaning of my words were not lost on the hellish Alicron I felt her coppery eyes burn into my tainted soul. Ah such fire... too bad Sleipnir had tamed you little Alicorn.

'' You Sombra? you a mere Red Horn thinks you can hold my brother?'' she asks incredulously and some hidden arrogance mixed with the undertone of annoyance ''Tsk you are a mortal...weak how you plan on keeping a god? turning him to stone perhaps? ponies of today are so...''

''He is to be send to the pit'' I interrupt the goddess causing her grit her teeth. I am perhaps the first in a long time to interrupt an Alicorn, most wouldn't even dare to disagree nor interrupt one of them out of fear of earning the ire of the gods yet I am not like those fools that call themselves ponies they believe that each and every word from the lips of an Alicorn is law. Fools the lot of them, ponies need to learn not the relay on such relics my will is superior I am superior they should listen to me and me alone.

Careful Sombra the windigo spirit whispers into my ear we need those relics as you put it

Of course we do, after all the ponies don't need someone to be their god...they want one. this was one thing I spoke of from experience all Red Horns do, we know truth about the Alicorns. In the ancient scrolls that are only known to the Red Horn Herd they spoke of the elder beings... the Primals as the ancients put it. Who are these Primals? that is a question that hounded the entire Red Horn Herd until the Windigos showed us the true meanings behind the scrolls. it was them not the Alicorns that were meant to be ponykinds gods, our guardians before the ponies for whatever reason, they started preaching about two the ''deictic'' races being on opposite sides of some kind of rivalry. Where they were actually in the midst of an unseen war, conflicted for absolute dominion. that the Alicorns were the rightful gods and that windigos are evil ones. In truth I believed it was because that the Windigos were foreign while the Alicorns familiar, the Windigos were a native Avalonian race before being banished to the high seas for accidentally causing a war due to losing control of their powers. In their exile one of the Primals came before them and revealed to them their divinity and purpose. But in the end the Windigos became what the ponies wanted... an enemy. If I am to show the herds of this grave secret then I must become their god.

''Hmm the pit? yes that is where he belongs, alongside those humans he seems to love so much'' said Hel not caring for the fate of the stallion she called a brother that is perhaps one of the things that makes her so attractive, her cold dead heart her remorseless. I wish that I could make her my queen...and what a queen she could be but alas that is the fate of another.

''A Windigoian Temple has been found, King Sleipnir plans to investigate it himself with Shining Armor and yourself at his side'' I reported in serious tone, it pained me knowing what the alicorns were going to do to the temple but sacrifices are often necessary to ensure final victory, my years of hunting necromancers had taught me that after all what is the lost of a companion to a bone ghoul to when their death only hastens the quarry's end forcing them out of their holes to collect corpses for their foul magics. The perfect trap.

'' I'll go to him at once...'' said Hel before teleporting away in a flash of hellfire red leaving me alone with the broken Venhayia. Summoning the magic I was gifted with I quickly started pouring Hellice into his essence striping away his will and mind turning him into the weapon I solely need in order to kill Luna after all only a immortal can kill another immortal thus starting the first steps in my true master's plan.

I dammed thy to the ice...the ice of the Everwinter, gone with the form of pony...become the Windigo! Asunder heart and soul and give in to my power! Fall to the Ice of the Everwinter forevermore!

A Week later

The Council Chambers of Canterlot, Currant Time

BlueBbood's Pov

My breath slowly escaped my muzzle as I sat down in the stone chair I was designated too, I had forgotten how uncomfortable the council seats were and that what they were exactly designed for to remind us of our uncompromising duty to Equestria. My eyes traveled from pony to pony studying them closely... many has come, good. That would make thing easier later on the line.

There was nineteen of us representing each of pony herds and the pony hybrid clans Alicorns; Arachnaponies; Bat ponies; Crystal ponies; Earth ponies; Flutter ponies; Kelpies; Lamias; Pegasus; Sphinxs; Red horns; Unicorns; Vamponies; Wolfponies; Zebras; Kirin's; Hippogriff's; Centaurs ( the eastern centaur band); Horrors they were all here as we sat at the round table in the center of the room surrounded by Canterlot's noble families who scoffed at the hybrids and the 'beast' herds. Most nobles would love to see that the hybrids exiled from Equestria under the threat of eradication or enslavement if they ever returned... it was only thanks to Auntie Celestia (and the infamous 35th grand meeting of the Equestrian herds where an powerful Unicorn enter the meeting wearing a Kirin skin coat... the aftermath of that meeting was not pretty they say you can still hear the screaming whinnies of that now unnamed unicorn in the dungeon during the full moon ) that the hybrid had a voice in the gathering at all but even there the nobles happily reminded the hybrids of their impurities almost ever chance their could get.

I ignored their pandering and bickering, the nobles may despise them the so called sub ponies herds but they are as much a part of Equestria as they are, the Lamia; Wolfponies; Arachnaponies; Kelpies may be rare herds but they are much more powerful then many normal pony herds both political and numbers, as for the hybrids, in my own opinion as long they have the blood of a pony in them they are welcome to live in Equestria. I was always fascinated by the hybrids such interesting creatures I often ponder how they came in so many forms an horror look like nothing like a pony Tartarus not a single body part looked like it came from a pony! Luckily Grandfather Sleipnir left two days before the great meeting. If he was here I doubt the guards would be able to hold the nobles back from swarming the table to kill the unwanted stains on ponydom's honor in his name, leaving the proceedings me and Twilight and the guiding of Equestria newest goddess exactly to auntie's wishes I know not of Sleipnir's intentions with Twilight but I planned on finding out.

My spies had a difficult time in following Twilight's every moment. It not because she likes to use her teleportation spell or that she is hard to find. But since she had spoken with the king. It seems as if something was blocking or hindering my spies approach. I have taken note that some think they are seeing something being beside Twilight as she walking around.

A few mares spies had comment about a foul putrid smell near Twilight and sometimes in her breath. When asked describing it they had said like it smelled like molded or bad cheese, one said if she didn't know any better it smelled like putrid stallion smegma, the mare had been around the red district more times in the past and recognized it. I found the idea of Twilight smelling bad or more so with her smelling of smegma.

So that aside what it meant for me was that the duty of guarding Twilight has fallen solely to me; The spymaster. But even I had faced the same problems… Grandfather what exactly are you hiding...

In the meeting Twilight and I repented the Unicorn and Alicorn herds while the others were repented by familiar faces such as Lord Ironwolf of the Wolfponies; Lady Naga of the Lamia; Lady Fate-spinner of the Arachnaponies to name a few and some not so familiar such as Lady Jeweled Sun who repents Equestira's odd 1500 Crystal ponies and strangely an earth pony duke from Ponyville Duke Macintosh Apple a.k.a Big Mac the older brother of the Element of Honesty Applejack Apple repenting the whole of the earth pony herd this year, the earth pony herd has the odd tradition of changing their herd head each and every year often the pony they feel is the perfect embodiment of their herd. Once the embodiment of the the earth pony herd was named they are given the temporary title of duke unless Celestia or Luna decides to make the title permanent.

'' Hello my good lords and ladies welcome to the 697th grand meeting of the Equestrian herds.'' said Twilight reading off of her flash cards she carried in her magic '' If you didn't already know Equestria is facing a series of new threats and this meeting is being held so that Equestria's leaders can decide our answer this these threats... I now pass the floor to Prince Blueblood of Canterlot who will now present said threats to our nation.''

'' Greetings my good ponies though I wished it was in better circumstances but to continue on Princess Twilight's opening, Equestria is threat by foes both old and new. An odd few weeks ago human was found-"

''A Human!? How preposterous!'' Interrupted the repetitive of the Red Horns, the aging Lord Shade causing for the gather leaders and nobles to murmur amongst themselves. Ignoring the old Red Horn stallion I continued with my speaking points.

'' As I was saying. A human was found in the Canterlot castle itself by the Princesses themselves. Asleep. I also had seen the human a number of times myself during the time he was asleep, a few days later the Princesses collected Discord, the other remaining elements of harmony, spike the dragon and of course the former captain now Prince Shining Armor for identification for what at the time thought to be an unknown creature which in turn quickly turned into an impromptu meeting between the Royals and said human."

I took a quick breath and made sure I still got everypony's attention, I then continued with my briefing.

"Later due to still very unclear circumstances the human escaped Equestrian custody along with Princess Luna while it is not known if it was against her will or not. But nonetheless the human Alkeyore Blood-raven has one of our princess currently with him which resulted in a warning attack on Canterlot herself in the form of an earthquake while he thought by magical means contacted us and sent a warning to us of Gryphonian scouting parties in our nearby Everfree Forest which turned out to be hundred percent accurate when the royal guard reported their findings and sent in their reports of the matter. "

Again I took a quick breather, I could see a few of the herd members furrowing their brows at the gryphon claim but before anypony could throw accusations and questions I continued with my speech.

"Then after said attack Celestia and Discord went after Alkeyore themselves which was almost two weeks ago but that more importantly during that timeline some in the guard leaked Alkeyore's existence to the rest of Avalon informing nearly the entirety of our neighbors of our failure. It even had reached the ear of King Sleipnir himself and caused him to visit our nation for some time before departing for the north two days ago... I am no warrior nor a priest or scholar but even I, a stallion with the love of good wine and all the works of my princely station am troubled by this... The meeting may be a waste of my time but we must decide of what we shall do now.''

Once I finished speaking the mummers of both pony and hybrid alike was heard all round us as the herd heads looked at each other than at me and Twilight in silent debate. Due to her still being new to the duties Twilight fidgeted in place leaving me as her pillar of strength due to the nature of this meeting Spike wasn't allowed to sit with us or rather her leaving him to suffered the entire meeting with the nobles a fate I'm sure he was hating as we speak but there was nothing I could do thus giving me the struggle of staying in 'character' and helping Twilight.

''Twilight'' I said to the lavender mare remaining her of the next part of the meeting

''Oh...um ... We'll now start the process of debate'' said Twilight sheepishly '' Lady Fate-spinner please state your ideas''

Hmm the Arachnapony... a strange choice Twilight but a good one I thought to myself.

Looking at the silver crested moon medallion around the Arachnapony neck I could see that she was a Lunar priestess, a very good first choice. The Lunar cult had been slowly reforming itself ever since Auntie Luna's return but it still not very big yet perhaps a few hundred years or so then it might regain the power it once had but even back then before Luna's fall from grace it was extremely small and I know for a fact that some of the nobles and herd heads may use Luna's disappearance as a means to remove Luna and her cult from power especially the very wealthy and very influential Celestial cult because the fact they still believe that Luna is Nightmare Moon in disguise and they see the Lunar cult as a threat to their power.

Lady Fate-spinner is the only known leader of the Arachnapony herd and one of the chief priestesses of Luna, according to the little information my spies had gathered on her she had work very hard for the recognizance of her herd and race in the pony nations, the formation of the first Avalonian Arachnapony kingdom. The only negative some believe is the possibly aiding of the Changelings, but she seems to take pride in it. Age unknown, coat colors a series of browns and reds with green eyes and has several daughters with a number of questionable pairings.

'' Thank you Princess Twilight '' said the Spiderpony with thankful eyes, her voice smooth and motherly as the silk she is can weave. A surprised fact I found out as a looked into it. Is also one of their main sources of income, Arach silk, it is only second after Saddle Arabian silk in quality, but more stronger and durable instead.

'' While it's unfortunate than my goddess cannot be here to defend herself in this matter but I believe that our most holy mare of the night had taken upon herself to befriend this Alkeyore Blood-raven in order to not only turn an enemy into a friend but to bring the peoples of Avalon closer together.''

''Princess permission to speak'' growled the repetitive of the Sphinx, a pathetically small mare by name the of Desire who looked more like a filly of six years of age then a grown mare. I had heard stories about her, many stories that ended up often with one of my gentleponies found decapitated in the streets of the Concordian Capital, The City of Storms... My own father's city. I had heard almost everything you could in the pony nations about Desire from slaving to whoring underage fillies to the highest bidder and everything in between yet despite that much of these stories are facts but without proof and the fact she is protected by my father himself there was nothing I do to arrest her. Fortunately, the whoring of underage fillies was just that, a story as it turns out she actively hunt down nobles that do and kills them. An interesting mare to say the least a very interesting mare.

'' Permission granted Miss Desire'' said Twilight completely oblivious to the aggression in Desire's voice and body language, but then again Twilight wasn't trained to read ponies and the subtle plotting of power hungry nobles or overall the secret language of body language as I and my many 'friends'...

''Thank you your grace'' growled the tiny mare causing for much of the other heads to stare at her with harden looks '' I am a mare of profits, a quite dishonorable business I sure many of those that sit here today knows... but even there there's honor among thieves. Again this is common knowledge yet I find no honor nor profit in the horseshit that this bucking spider is SELLING! snarled the sphinx mare at Fate-spinner while slamming a hoof into the table with a loud bam instantly cutting off any form of debate.

''You mean to tell me that Nightmare Moon left with the human to forge some sort of friendship between ponies and natives? Bah I have more chances to buck a twin-head Alicornian mare in the whorehouse then the chances of a friendship with those barbarians! friendship you say WAR I say! Nightmare Moon is out there with a human at her side who know how large of force they could gather in a day alone! we should have had her killed that day she came back like we should have killed the human!''

'Blasphemy! You little whorse! Concordian wench! Luna is a Alicorn, one of the gods! '' Snarls Lord Ironwolf, he then began to rant and wave his hoof/paw around to prove his point.

''How you suppose we kill a Alicorn? A stake to the heart, no? spill her inners while fucking her cunt till your cock can touch her tongue? Or cut off her horn then fuck her in the ass with it while singing I once had a lass with a nice round ass? Oh that would go so well with the Pantheon, excuse me you holiest but we decide to kill one of ya because we could... huh what you mean ya going to send me to Tartarus and sell my wives to a dragon bitch? I done nothing wrong. I say this; Is it not better to let the gods work and we just follow the gods will? because I be a deadpony before I let ya touch MY Princess!''

''Oh? then what you have us do then Dog?'' said the repetitive of the Pegasi. ''Wait until we have a whole horde on our doorstep? Or howl at the moon waiting for your precious Princess to go in heat so you can breed with her like the slut she is! Equestria doesn't need that whorse of a moon goddess we gotten along fine without her!

'' She is still our Princess and a goddess of this kingdom! You will show respect! '' screamed one of the gathered ponies and hybrids but not even I knew who made the shout. I think it was a noble... No it was a bat pony, the one that was flashing her bat like wings at both Desire and the Pegasi repetitive... I think her name was Morning Dew while the Bat was Nyx. hmm not much information on those two minor nobles maybe?

''No she and the human are our enemies'' Yelled a flutterpony, the little bugger or at least I think it is a Flutterpony... could be a fly it's very difficult to tell sometimes hence they both are the same size... more or less.

The entire room erupted with screaming and shouting ponies and Hybrids alike each voicing their support for frightening number of objectives the dethroning of Luna; the call to aid her in the mission she took upon herself to create peace; the banishment of Luna to the badlands; the beheading of the human; gathering a host to war on the human; the denouncement the Lunar cult; beheading of Luna; Independence from the Alicornian Pantheon or the Alicornian Empire as the hybrids call it; Legalization of the Changeling Slave Trade and the Sale of Centaur Ivory; The Independence of Aquaria; The enslavement of Luna; The Genocide of the Hybrid pony Clans; War on Awan for the subjection of the west; The annexation of the Crystal Empire and the free state of Prance; Interfering in the Zerican civil war; Hunting down Chrysalis; The Conquest of the Gryphon Colonies and Ibex; Trade embargo with Tanslymaneia; The liberation of Coltland from the Romanes; Civil War... Mother give me strength! These mortals are going to be the death of me! After this I'm going to my Chambers and drink a barrel...make that six barrels of wine and six mar- eight! eight mares to keep the bed warm.

Poor Twilight... no matter how loud her called, the room refused to come to order. The shouting of the gather lords overpowered her mewling, She soon starts to panics at how easily the herd heads and nobles forgotten about her despite knowing that she was charged of the gathering. Hen it only shown how disrespectful the herd heads and the nobles had gotten over centuries it seemed that the only ruler they did respected was Auntie Celestia and King Sleipnir, I gritted my teeth at the thought Luna, Twilight and myself we all had equal power over theses mortals as did Celestia. We are apart of the Pantheon too, though I hadn't earned my Alicornhood but I knew my role, Blueblood the future Alicornian god of justice... gathering the godly might in my lungs I was set to remind these fools of that fact! How dare they!

''ENOUGH!'' yells a booming baritone voice so powerful it sent all flutterponies in the room fly out of the windows far from the gloom of the still rebuilding Canterlot against their will. It made the wolfponies yelp with pained howls as if a stick of fire was shoved into their ears. Even I was somewhat affected by the shout, my eyes landed upon the Earth pony Duke Macintosh Apple, who was rather calm round in the muzzle... did that shout came from him? No my information says he was a extremely quiet pony despite his size and rarely speaks at all and near godlike strength, yet I had heard of stranger things both in my line of work and just simply living with Auntie Celestia as long as I had.

''Thank you Big Mac'' said Twilight with thankful eyes and along sometime else I couldn't place at first but the flurry of her lashes quite easily told me of things I rather not say before a groups such as this no need to arm the nobles even further than they already are. With a small shake of her head and kind smile she banished the thoughts I saw... yet I also was sure I heard the jealous draconian snort coming from my adopted cousin Spike. Perhaps I should have words with the young Drake at tonight's dinner... better make that both Spike and Twilight.

''Your welcome Twi'' said the large red earth pony with small bow '' but I couldn't let these fools disrespect a friend of the Apple family or one of our fair princesses, may I have the chance to lend some good old farmer's wisdom to this here gathering?''

'' The floor is yours Big Mac'' giggled Twilight '' you know Big Mac this is actually the first time I had heard you speaking a full sentence at least that I know of, in the five years I lived in Ponyville.''

'' And Ponyville hadn't been the same since you left perhaps after this whole mess you'll come to visit there's a lot of ponies asking for ya'' said Big Mac with a smile but then raised a hoof stopping Twilight before she could reply '' but first, I need to knock some sense into these fools of nobles so I'll ask you lot a question... are you all out of your bucking minds! You want to kill a Alicorn and a Human? you want to gather a host to do it? you want so many things but none of you have any lick of sense! winter is coming in two weeks, this is the last chance to gather crops and importantly Canterlot's winter stores are empty if we have gather in force now then none of us will last the winter then right after winter, heat season begins there won't be a single fighting pony till mid-spring and even less of them in fighting condition... so tell me where will you get this army?

''Then what you'll have us do Farmer? we must give answer!'' shouts an noble ''why is somepony of your occupation within us in the first place?''

An just question 'Big Mac' might be a duke and an minor one at that but he is still an farmer... a farmer at an council where ponies the of highest ranking/status in Equestria gather to discuss politics and economy, a farmer simply doesn't fit here then again this isn't the first time the earth ponies sent the council a lowly farmer as their voice. I still did not understand their seemly random system in selecting their herd head... unless there was something to the reason why... note to self send Trixie find everything she could find on Duke Macintosh Apple.

''Invite the human to become a Equestrian god'' Big Mac says looking straight at me with his deep emblem green eyes full of hope...why is he looking at me with such eyes? why he... is he an Humanic? that would explain it he doesn't follow the Alicorns he hears the whispers of the old human gods no follower of the Alicorn Pantheon would even dare to think of uttering such words... perhaps this was I was looking for..

The others stared at the red stallion shocked at his subjection even Twilight who stared at him with a widen frightened eyes her lips opening and closing not a word escaped her lips.

'' Invite Alkeyore to join the Equestrian Pantheon... you're asking us to create a religion that coexist of Humanic and Alicornian gods '' I said with as much shock as the my various counterparts.

''Yes,'' said Big Mac with a gentle smile that reached his eyes '' I know it sounds strange and unponylike but as there are ponies who follow the fires of Alicorns, there are ponies who seek the whispers of the old gods in the deep places where no Alicorn sleeps from the stony forests to the mountains cold... I keep the human gods I hear the songs of old just as the Natives do! Instead of fighting amongst ourselves or the natives we could open doors long since forgotten! Imagine it the Natives will be our friends bringing new trades routes; lasting relationships with Natives; knowledge only they know and kept in their ancient libraries; For Aronnos's sake if we combine our magics with theirs we could restore the bad lands into fertile farmland and vast cities! The possibilities are endless! But all we must do is open the door! So I ask you all you to open that DOOR! what say you!?''

In The Edar Faust's PoV

I was laying on my bed nursing my still healing leg when the door of my prison open revealing a pale blue Alicorn with metallic silver wings... a Alicorn I haven't seen in eons, in the entirely of my immortal life I had only see him three times and each time it brought sorrow but despite the natural reaction in seeing the one who heralds such times, I could only smile at him for he is the father of the entire pony race. The very first Alicorn, Gabriel... one of all-mother Harmony's first creations. He looked at me before lighting his horn instantly healing my leg and then he gestured towards my crystal ball silently telling to graze into it.

''Gabriel, it's been what? seven thousand years since the last time my eyes meet your form'' I said steadily rising from my bed watching my leg carefully Gabriel by nature was a trickster one that you shouldn't trust yet the same time you would ''where had you been in all this time?''

''What is seven thousand years to us? is it seconds or is it only but a blink of the eye?'' said Gabriel his voice hoarse and weak yet was like thunder, his hoof still gesturing me to go to my crystal ball. '' Tis good to see you young Seer yet my travels are mine alone not for the ears of others...''

'' I trust you know what has happen since you left Epona? I asked placing my hooves on the ball and once more the dark future that had been haunting me since the the fall of the human gods played out, I fear that this future had played a part in the fall of my once true love. Despite my powers there are many things beyond my sight Sleipnir's fall; the birth of Luna; The Windigo wars; The Titan war; Venhayia's and the others disappearance. All of these I didn't foresee and I trust there were many more that escaped my sight yet I still see many things Discord's fall to madness; Celestia's birth; Alkeyore's arrival; the coming war...

''Yes and more for I know many things as you and Sleipnir do...''

''Then you know what happens next?'' I asked knowingly while curious in what Gabriel had foreseen, as the first of the Alicorns he knew many more things than I or Sleipnir the strongest of us did.

''Yes Alkeyore and the coming age of war but that is a question more suited to you''

''What do you mean?'' I asked my curiosity growing.

'' I am old Faust so very old, I had seen many things yet I have seen nothing for the answer is in front of my eyes yet I do not see it,'' But you know the fates the answers are there if you will only grasp it ''

''yet what are the answers? I see so much how am I to know which is the correct path? One would led to the death of my daughters another leads to the damnation of all of Avalon then there's that one... but it is the one that my heart fears and yearns for... I have the power to see fate at work but I am more blind to its works.''

''That my dear is something only you can solve...if you wish to leave this place then do so now the door is open and do it quickly Sleipnir's magics are strong yet mine are stronger but even then he'll know of what I have done.''

''Freedom? you freed me? b-but... so long have I dreamed of freedom but now I have the chance yet I know not where to go? Sleipnir has many spies both mortal and immortal each more greedy for his favor then the last they will see this as their greatest chance to please him '' I said truthfully I had seen what those poor souls were willing to do to have the king of the Alicorns favor and the many plans Sleipnir have placed over the last two thousand years. Sleipnir must be stopped but Alkeyore nor his followers is not ready to face him.

''Go to Avalon Faust that is where your road begins, seek out the one true queen of Avalon find her then you will find Alkeyore Alternis Blood- raven and guide them to Albion they'll will have need of him if Avalon and them are to survive this'' said Gabriel '' But Sleipnir will try to stop you at any cost from meeting her, Sleipnir fears her because he knows that she will be the one to kill him in the end.''

''Thank you...'' I said to my liberator before galloping out of my ancient prison with my most precious belongings in tow sealed in hammer space. My hooves raced down the great halls not taking time to look back at Gabriel nor my prison out fear this was a dream and the moment I looked back it would end just like so many other dreams. Sleipnir is cruel using his magics to send me dreams of freedom only to have them end once I think the actions of those dreams were real. If this was real...Aronnos...Venhayia...Luna I will find you all.

''Go with my blessings...my love'' said the stallion watching the ebony goddess flee disappearing into the realms outside of the prison he smile sadly remembering why he came into the Edar in the first place, golden light inveiled up the Alicorn revealing a dark haired human who was a almost complete copy of Alkeyore yet much more ancient and instead of amber he had blue eyes '' I can only do this much to aid you beloved...I hope you'll find them before it's too late''

''Aronnos it's time'' said a being rising of the ancient being's shadow her horns leaving long gashes in the ceiling towering over 'Aronnos' before stepping out of the shadow reveling it's blood red furred form.

''I know...I won't be long and my original name is Gabriel... Aronnos was another life '' Gabriel spoke to the creature while summoning a sphere of primal magics for the purpose of erasing the entirely of the Edar.

''you can't just keep on running they'll find you eventually'' said the creature truthfully '' your disguises and tricks won't fool them for much longer especially when Alternis sees you''

''Then if it is to be so then let they come for me'' said Gabriel '' It's time I faced them, this never ending hunt had lasted for too long''

''As you wish Arch-Angel'' said the creature before disappearing from both sight and from the world

''That isn't who I am... not anymore'' whispered Gabriel sadly remember that day...the day when his brothers broke. 


	26. Chapter 12 part 5

/-/  
/ Chapter 12 Death and Life part 5 / Story: A wizard's tale / by Lord Despair /-/

Note: Please read the Author Notes to learn about what I'm doing for the stories' second anniversary...

The Domain of Dust Luna's PoV

My breath hitched itself as my eyes drank in Alkeyore's true form, the creature I saw in my dream was staring at me with it's silvery eyes yet this time it was different because I knew it was Alkeyore... my only real friend in a thousand years. Not some monster. He is not Sombra. The frightened look on his face when I first lay eyes on his true face strangely warmed my heart as it concern me, he was forced to take up the form not of his own because of something he couldn't help, he was born like this and had to live a lie in order to protect his family perhaps this is how Changelings feel in a way... Shaking my head of the thought I set my mind on other things such as Dust and that thing Chaos. I didn't know what to make of the two Dust and his impossible abilities, just he had so much power even more so than a elder god or Chaos and the notion he was Discord yet not Discord but created Discord but there was one thing I knew.

Celestia may see a monster but all I see is a man that had suffered, a stallion I could relate too. I smiled as I sorted through the weapons I had to choose from for the spar both exotic and known I recognize few of armaments that Dust had, this was something familiar, this was something I knew, when I was just a filly Celestia and me use to spar... I was always the best fighter of the two of us she was always the better mage. But that was in the past Celestia never spars with me anymore. It thrilled me that Alkeyore accepted my challenge now I can show him of what I could really do and turn I can see just how powerful Alkeyore is but there Dust's words repeated themselves in my head if Alkeyore was in his most natural form then I would of had died at the start... Does he have another form he had yet to show? No that can't be it Alkeyore said that creature was his true self... Hades... of course! How could I've forgotten Alkeyore's stigma... if Alkeyore fought in his natural form his stigma would be fully release. Base from what little Alkeyore told me about stigmas that was never a good sign.

With a hum I selected my weapon, a light blue rapier at the same time Alkeyore chose a pair of clawed gauntlets that covered much of his arms. A strange choice I thought not seeing why he chose that for his only weapon after all he already had clawed hands then I reminded myself that from what little I had seen from Alkeyore's combative style, it relayed on his magics rather than his skills with a weapon. Or he wants too see how I would react.

''Alkeyore'' I called out to the Nephilim his silver and black eyes shining in the light as if a reminder of what he truly is. Again my dream haunted me with the image of Celestia cradling the butchered forms of Discord and Spike... that monster wasn't Alkeyore it wasn't him. He is nothing like Sombra... then the memory of the Red horn played in my mind's eyes reminding of who he just was Sombra Rex the Violet Flame and the King in the North, the creator of the Alicorn Amulet, my best friend... the stallion who wanted to marry me but I didn't loved him like that he was like a brother to me. My heart sank as the image of a stallion whose destroyed himself for love danced before me... could Alkeyore face the same fate as he? I did not know. Mother please grant me this one request don't let Alkeyore fall as Sombra did... what Sleipnir did to him was unforgivable he was the caused that destroyed the kind stallion once I called friend... the monster he was turned into.

'' Luna'' said Alkeyore interrupting my dark thoughts, entering the same stance he used with Celestia and Discord interrupted us back at the castle and his face hardens, '' why are you doing this?''

'' Alkeyore don't go easy on me'' I requested while not answering his question. I dare not tell him why I wanted this lest I lose my nerve I wanted to prove to my sister that I knew what I was doing but most of all I wanted to prove myself to Alkeyore. I wanted to show him that I too could fight. I wanted to show him that I am no mere mare, I wanted to show that I am the only one he wants, the one he should be with... what am I thinking? I asked myself as more possessive thoughts enters my mind's eye showing me scene after scene that left me... Mother preserve me! I'm turning into Cadence! or even worse my sister!

''Then you going to regret that'' he says then he launches himself at me with his clawed arms wide. His wings adding to the force that he launched himself.

I smirk at him and his foolish mistake he left himself wide open. I lunged with my rapier aiming for the opening only for him parry my strike with one single claw then in a flurry of strikes I was sent flying crashing into the wall with a loud crack before falling to the ground on my knees dazed. I glared at the stoned faced Nephilim before using both my wings and a series of speed spells I flew at him at top speed with shout but to my surprise he sank into his own shadow. Canceling my spells I stop in med air looking for the dark magic then in a blink of eye he was on top of me raining down savage and brutal blows shattering my rapier. I struggle to block each blow but he was just too fast by the time I deflected one, nine of his gashed into my coat ... teleporting away from him in order to catch my breath and for my magic to ease my wounds from existence. Returning to the ground Alkeyore just stood waiting for me to make my next move allowing me the time I needed.

''Alkeyore...why are you holding back?'' shouts Dust taking a moment to watch the spar frowning while seeing at her chance Nightmare stole a glance at the spar '' you could've finish this farce straight from the beginning!''

My eyes widen at the implications... that was him holding back... by my moon. He was right if he didn't held back then I would regret it. This wasn't like the spars or the battles I fought a thousand years ago this was something else... and I liked it, '' Alkeyore... is what Dust say is true? you were holding back?'' I asked in a small voice.

'' I am Gaeaish, it's doesn't matter if we hold back or not we still fight brutally'' said Alkeyore emotionlessly answering and not answering my question at the same time'' now come at me show me your power!''

At hearing his reply I felt new trills I never felt before and they demand satisfaction and willingly I gave in to them, focusing my magic I created a ring of sword constructs sent them all soaring through the air only for Alkeyore to create a wall of pure flame melting the constructs into nothing. Then shadows materialized in the form of spikes coming from the ground almost impaling me it was only thanks to my wings I escaped that fate focusing my horn I fire a beam of pure moonlight at him and to my horror he ripped it two with his bare hands the only damage my attack did was destroy his only allowed weapon, the clawed gauntlets. How could he...how could he rip my spell to pieces as if it was nothing but a minor annoyance? I placed a hoof over my heart urging it to still itself. This was a battle the matters of the heart has no placed here. I had to find someway pass his guard but how? It was clear he was the more experience warrior…there must be something I could do? Celestia and Discord are watching….

''Is that it? Luna you're starting to bored me'' said Alkeyore in a calm tone while his hands burned with magical power then methought that the air grew denser as his magic grew blacker. '' Come on little filly! I thought you would be more of an challenge!''

Once again focusing my magic I recasted the series of speed spells increasing my speed to my upper limits then reached deep into my magical reserves gathering the innate magic and allowed it to flow though my horn along with my divine power before flying at the Nephilim leaving a trail of starlight in my wake, '' Power! You wanted power Alkeyore! then face the Night's full fury! Lunar Art Starfire Blitz!'' I cried determined to show him what he wanted, my power, this time he didn't vanished into the shadows no he held his ground.

''Black Art Crimson Nightmare!'' He shouts in response the whole of his form bursting into a pillar of redden aura pulsating waves and after waves of red magic. The waves of magic fills the room ripping asunder almost everything they touch, Dust hastily summon an force field of magic covering both him and Nightmare grinning madly at seeing the destruction our spar had caused. Nightmare on the other hoof drops her... whatever that thing is... and was watching me with wide eyes. Yes my daughter! Watch Mommy!

I cut through the red waves, my lunar magic piercing the redden magics before they could touch me. I smiled madly at seeing Alkeyore's surprise but that smile quickly faulted when the dark magi winked at me before bursting into a flock of ravens causing my charging form to shoot through the flock completely missing him. He then reforms with a dark but taunting smirk.

''Time to end this my friend, Shadow Art Wylde Hunt'' He shouts trusting his hand out towards me out from his hand black tendrils shot before warping themselves around my limbs effectively binding them down to my sides before pulling me towards him, I blushed heavily when I felt his hands on my coat and my ear flicks under his hot breath as he hotly whispered into it '' I win''

I closed my eyes and instinctual leaned in my head onto Alkeyore's powerful chest listening to his slow and strangely comforting heartbeat before tilling my head up toward him with my heart racing with exertion and I dare say love opening my eyes half lidded, daring him to kiss me. Alkeyore's soft silver eyes gazed deeply into mine causing my heart to start racing as his lips lowered to mine...

''Oi if you're going to fuck there's a room for that! I just cleaned the floor!'' shouts Dust shaking his fist at us ruining the moment.

I sighed as Alkeyore's tendrils vanished into shadow releasing me as I instantly started mentally reprimanding myself for what almost happen I didn't know if I had falling in love with my only friend nor knew if he felt the same yet I felt my cheeks warm up at the memory of being held by the Nephilim. By the moon I think I'm in love... in love with Alkeyore. Perhaps seeing Cadence was not needed though it still would be wise to see her yet... why should I? I already knew that I was falling for the Nephilim. We almost kissed... my first kiss.

''A-Alkeyore'' The words felled from my lips before I had the time to think of what to say '' tell me about Gaea, I know you don't what to talk about your past... I understand really I do but could you? could you tell me of the land you hailed from?''

''Why? why you ask this of me?'' asked Alkeyore with an look in his eyes his tone a mixture of questioningly and something else ''why you want to know about Gaea?''

''Because I want to understand, I want to know more about you'' I said with hopeful eyes I needed to know more about the man who had seemly stolen my heart'' please Alkeyore just some insight that is all''

''Gaea is a harsh land and home to even harsher peoples'' started Dust with a wave of his hand easing the damage the spar had caused and my daughter leaving her game returning to my side Alkeyore glared at the strange human but Dust rolled his eyes at the Nephilim '' yet given how both their society works and the fact they are in a war of attrition for the past eight thousand years that also destroy a large part of old Gaeaish culture it's only natural that their peoples are harsh by nature. There are currently twelve Gaeaish kingdoms Adin; Amos; The Beron Empire; The Duthy of Draaos; The Dark magi Confederacy which Alkeyore is the ruler and founder of; The Remnants of Aylie; Ern; Land of the Fey; Rohnir the land where Alkeyore hailed from; Tahuia; Torth; Orciemia which are also home to twenty two different races but according to the ancient records originally there was over two hundred nations that resided on the Gaeaish continent which gave the land the name of The Two Hundred Kingdoms Of The Golden Land yet that was before the rise of the Fallen Realms and Demon king Tydorel, the one responsible for the eight thousands years of war that confined the Gaeaish into the Hrydion peninsula so named for the hydra like shape it takes, the reason why for there were over two hundred nations in the Gaeaish past is in fact Gaea is a borderline super continent which also makes the situation in Gaea even worse since all of the surviving Gaeaish are confined to a very very very tiny in comparison peninsula because thanks The Demon King and his Fallen Realms the rest of the continent is an extremely toxic wasteland where you must have powerful magical protection just to set a foot in it, hell it's neigh impossible to repair the land it's so damaged even with magic. To make the situation even more dire is in the the twelve kingdoms the most of the surviving races absolutely hate each other and constantly war against each other which in a way is a good thing you have to keep the population low somehow. In Gaeaish society the highest authority are The Count of Twelve who ruled the kingdoms since Alkeyore is a Gaeaish King he sits on the count, and The Lords of Magic again I'm sure he has told you he a member of the Lords of Magic, they govern the magi clans and the first and only defense against the creatures from the fallen realms.

Gaea there is no peace, the word itself has no consent to the Gaeaish, war is a central part of their way of life and culture to the point where in finding a mate Gaeaish will look for the one that offers the ideal protection veterans; powerful warrior mages, basically battle proven men and women almost instinctual but of course love dose plays a part in this then once they find in interest they must earn the right to court and marriage the one they have an interest in for example if Alkeyore wanted to court you Luna then he must prove his worth in battle to you either by some feat of skill, strength and wisdom then he can court you this often will lead to an trade of sorts he'll give you something that remind him of you and you'll do the same then the long process of courtship begins until when time is right he'll challenge your father or the clan's head to a duel for your hoof in marriage. If he wins then by right he can ask you to be his if he loses then that will be the end of the courtship...well most of the time that is, some will keep on issuing the challenge till they win or they die. Romantic in a way I hear.

Then there are the clans, they are perhaps even more important than the Count of Twelve and the Lords of Magic. The clan is central to Gaeaish society because without a clan an Gaeaish is nothing and defenseless, in Gaea to be defenseless means death. The clan's head duty is the defense of their kin and of course lead the clan, when Gaeaish are in trouble they'll immediately head to the clan's head hold which is often built on the ground the clan was born on, the keep is not only an place to gather the clan in safety and where the young are protected from the clan's enemies it's where the clan's armory is kept. In the clan there's the head family and the branch families, the leadership of the clan belongs to the pure bloodline of the clan: the head family. when the young are born the first born is given the father's name and the second the mothers forming the bond between clans or the families but only the clan's head and the parents know which of the young belongs to their clan, this is done for the protection of the young when the clans go to war. An Clan War is very brutal which is very fitting for the brutal fighting styles of the Gaeaish and their very very long memories, Gaeaish take every wrong very seriously yet because of that, the histories of the Gaeaish peoples are extremely well documented no matter how bias they can be at times. It is strange that such an warlike society like the Gaeaish makes them excellent scholars.

From birth a Gaeaish is raised to be a warrior some clans like the Blood Ravens are legendarily for the great warriors and magi that came from their brood. While some clans like the Stone Talons prefer to be great masons and craftsmen. Yet despite the large focus on Warcraft the Gaeaish are very advance, the Gaeaish Nobility must earn their nobility by doing a great service to the kingdom or the Gaeaish king but the children of the Gaeaish Nobility can't inherit nobility, no once the noble dies the rights of being nobility are striped away and the only way to reclaim the right is to earn it. In Gaea nothing is given only earned. The Gaeaish craftsmen can craft weapons and buildings that can last thousands of years without consent repairs they would need in time while Gaeaish magic is extremely powerful and elaborate and Gaeaish law is very harsh and extremely demanding but fair even more fair than some of the worlds I have visited.

For an example if a noble or a regular Gaeaish breaks the law he not only lose his or her lands, titles and most of his or her wealth, They and their entire clan are banished from the kingdom with the promise of death if they should ever returned yet there is an way for them to regain entry one the clan kills the ''oathbreaker'' and ease their name from the clan's records the clan is allowed to return and reclaim their former holdings or two, one of the Clan's head children does an 'service'' for the kingdom like warning the king that there's an army at the kingdom doorstep; binding themselves though a blood contact to sever the kingdom until the debt is repaid; marrying into the royal bloodline. But if there's a traitor in the king's court then he gathers the nobles and offers them ''the right of stone and water'' which basically means I know that you know who the traitor is and if you bring him or her to me then the traitor's clan holdings is yours as long you have the proof of course and I might look over your part in plot if not then I'm sure that one of the others will turn you in. A thief once caught must work off whatever he or she stole while wearing a bell round their neck for the rest of their lives or demand an Proving where the thief duels the captain of the guard or a beast if the thief wins he's free to go but if he loses then oh where did that arrow in your heart came from I wonder. As for murders, the victims' clan then by right can kill the murderer or in some Gaeaish nations kill someone of equal worth to the murderer like if you killed somebody's wife then the widower can kill your mate. Slavers and Rappers are often buried alive or banished to the Fallen Realms armed with only a knife and again to be killed if they ever tried to return.

The Gaeaish Language is befitting ancient for a very ancient people, there are two main forms of the tongue. Old Gaeaish and common but there are other tongues as well D'Haran the language of the magical creatures; Bryi-hal the elvish tongue and many dead tongues. Alkeyore's name is D'Haran for The King in Sapphires and while his clan name Blood raven is Old Gaeaish so named for the red raven banner the first of the clan carried into battle, lead by Baldoel the bloody raven the son of Aron the Ravenking the father of the clan. The 'father' of an clan is the most important figure in an Clan's lore both magical and historical because more often than not the clan is expected to follow their father's footsteps. Aron the Ravenking is one of Gaea's greatest champions thus by being land's greatest hero cursed the Blood-raven to be forever bound to the fate of Gaea... all Blood-ravens will die in battle as he did. There were others among Aron's statues Uerk the Wild; Selma the Silver haired; Talos the Red; Groim the Stormbringer; Arline the Ice-queen and of course their present day counterparts Gwion The Elder; Alkeyore Blood-raven the shadow devil; Hagi Krak-v-Drum ; Senna Rose; Tegid Kaos ; Erk the Wooden ; Screech ; Garanhir the Golden; Morning Star; Teigue Shinedown the white...

When the Gaeaish lose a loved one or in the old Gaeaish tongue Mel'lokr which their word for both friend and sibling they crave the image of the dead into wood before burning it and offer the dead an offering to pay respects.

The Gaeaish are dying, and they know it. They know that this ancient war with Tydorel will spell their end... it was bound to happen. Many of the Lords of Magic had warned the Gaeaish many times they can not hold, it is impossible to fully retake the whole of the continent because of its toxic nature and that it would take entire generations just to lower the toxins in both the air and the soil... that is time they don't have, Alkeyore and his team was the very last chance the Gaeaish had for survival... the last Gaeaish Champions. And just by seeing Alkeyore is here and not there only means that they had failed in their mission to defend Gaea at all costs yet knowing the Gaeaish they will fight on just as they always had, it is just in their nature until the last Gaeaish is slain and until the Gaeaish way is dead they will fight.

In essence the Gaeaish are an practical yet very complicated folk, anything else you would like to know Luna?''

''Dust!'' growled Alkeyore his right eye twitching

''What?'' asked the strange human smugly '' She wanted to know so I gave her some basic information about you Gaeaish and besides you need to tell her about your past anyways''

'' I wanted to tell her about Gaea on my own terms. I wanted to save it until Celestia gather the Avalonian leaders as per our agreement so I could inform them of the Dahirm-hal threat accordingly and ensure that ...'' Alkeyore tailed off at the look on my face '' why are you looking at me like that?''

I had to earn right to his heart... the Gaeaish way is strange very strange but perhaps the pony way is frightening to him as well, the peaceful ways I was raised in must be so alien to him but are they only products of the land they hail from? could I teach him blissfulness of peace? How am I going to earn his heart? I am battle proven yes but that would do me little good Alkeyore was the better warrior and had proven too much wiser than I many times, he was so much more skilled that is the only way I could see why I lost to him. What feat I could do that would reach him according to the Gaeaish way? Or had I already proven myself in his eyes? I may had lost the spar, could of I had won the war in losing? Ohh I lamented how do I go about courting him!? what am I supposed to do to in order to begin the court process? I know I need to give him something that reminds me of him, we ponies give flowers that matched the coat of one we wished to court then a feather from our first molting lastly an item created from our own magics ...w-would he accept me? would he want to be with me an pony? Then there was that word Dahirm-hal...

''What's an Dahirm-hal? you had mention that word before what does it means?" I asked in an mixture of curiosity and worry, Alkeyore had said that this Dahirm-hal was a threat... an very dire one if he wishes to gather the other leaders that much I knew from what he said it. Yet I still knew very little about the Gaeaish though Dust's words had shed some light on them and their ways ... Alkeyore stills refuses to speak about them outside of how terrible and cruel he time among them was, how he was a hero and that his fam-

''An Dahirm-hal is a mage who willingly sold his or her soul to an demon for power or those who willingly serve Demon King Tydorel '' interrupted Alkeyore which surprised both me and Dust, I thought that he was going to refuse to give me answers once again '' the word itself means 'the traitorous dogs of the waste', The blood feud between the Gaeaish and the Dahirm-hal is as ancient as the war against Tydorel is itself but that is all I will say about the subject until Celestia holds the meeting... Luna and Nightmare it's time we finished this lesson and check on Moonlit, I fear for her. She was already weak to begin with that and I don't trust Chaos to leave her unspoiled.''

'' Come now Alkeyore this is Chaos we're talking about it's not like we left the them with Lust or Light hell even War watching over them.'' said Dust

''At least War does have honor and Lust is too vain to care what others think, Light is a control bitch and despises the both of us I think that last time she was here Fenrir pissed on her, I'm sure her hair is still stain with wolf piss but Chaos is well chaos no knowing what he has in that excuse of an mind he has.'' said Alkeyore flatly.

War? Lust? Light? what kind of names are those? I mentally asked, are they some how relented to Chaos? It appears another mystery had flown into my hooves... I wonder what Tia and discord make up of what had happen to us so far, all the things we had seen and learned since setting hoof into this realm. I knew I could always contact them by the mind talk spell yet... Did I wanted too? No I don't, I don't want to talk to Celestia she's been not herself since finding me in Alkeyore's arms back in Canterlot though Alkeyore didn't help the situation in anyway but then must be something to make them get along at least for a while or until I was ready to talk with her... I needed to speak with her about Nightmare but I don't want too.

'' You're still mad at him'' said the strange human with an smile

'' He likes elves... of course I'm mad at him'' said Alkeyore uncaringly before changing the subject '' Nightmare the next part of the lesson is entering the spirit realm itself. Call forth your magic before your body and then pour it on yourself like cup of water while saying the incantation '' I seek the realm in between worlds may the gate be open death show me the way, gate of life and death open says I.'' '' You will only need the incantation only this once because after visiting the realm of spirits once will allow you to walk it with naught but a single thought, Once we are in that realm stay close to us for the realm is home to both good and dark spirits many who will want an young mage like yourself to feed off of or a little soul trapped with them forever.''

'' Alkeyore '' said Nightmare bashfully while her tail slightly wagging with small almost unnoticeable movements but of course I saw it since my divine senses were strong even in this realm yet I was blind to much of the Domain of Dust. Though I couldn't sense the secrets of this place I dare not to try out of fear that it would upset the lord of the realm Dust who proved to have strange powers and were much stronger than I if I trust the feeling in my bones... Alkeyore was right we should of listen to his wisdom but we thought that we knew better as Discord had said '' are you going to retake your human form or stay in your true form?''

Alkeyore raised a brow at my little filly '' I take it you like this form of mine?''

''Yes... could you um stay in that form just a little while longer?''

''For you my student I will but when we return to Avalon I must retake my guise, this body of mine be strange to you yet you like this from why? Few had see this form and fewer had lived to tell the tale thus why I named the Shadow Devil by the Tahuains for they had seen me in this body cloaked in shadows. Tell me why you wish to look upon me so Nightmare, why both you and Luna fear me not?'' asked Alkeyore his wings fluttered revealing for a moment his full wing span as if begging the Nephilim to take to skies. I suck in my breath at the sight of his full wing span they were massive and since I was part Pegasus my heart was further drawn to Alkeyore Pegasi mares were instinctual attracted to males with big wings it had was something to do with the primal aspects of Pegasi magics those with bigger wings often the perfect embodiment of being Pegasi. With a bit of shame I felt my own wings twitch with the need spring from my back to flash him with my own wing span, it only due to my mental fortitude that I kept what the Pegasi called an wingboner from making itself known.

''Your are my friend'' I said truthfully and my heart once again regaled me with my unclear feelings, '' From that day in my chambers you give me kindness and comfort, though I haven't known you for long, I want to share the same with you that much I do know... My heart tells me many things and I need time to discover their meaning but I want to be there for you as you were for me.''

''I know there nothing to be afraid of Alkeyore '' said Nightmare smiling '' you saved my life and became my master. What is there to be afraid of? If you wanted to cause harm then why save me? why you protected us from Celestia? why when Dust tried to make the deal with me you stopped him? You care that's why I don't fear you... as for you body I much prefer you like this than your human form.''

''Nothing eh?'' said Dust with a deep frown ''well hate to burst you naive foolish girls' bubble but Alkeyore is an killer, he had been trained from birth to kill and he had willingly partake in monstrous actions from slaughtering entire towns to the last child; torturing and devouring people humans beasts doesn't matter he dined upon their flesh and blood; sample the fruits of many women; An Hades Stigma with the power to corrupt others to the point they will wither away to dust and come back as undead under his complete and total control just by in his presents; Hen he is perhaps the most fitted to be my student of the millions I had taught there was nothing left in him for me to ruin his darkness was so seeped into his very soul. You should afraid him. He is merciless and relentless he can and will kill you if he chose too and there is nothing you can do stop it why because he is one of the ageless kin to both demon and angel not yet man breast or god. The Ageless are beings old as existence itself they above gods and second to only the Entities...he will outlive the both of you if either of you wish to be with him ''

I refused to believe what Dust was saying, Alkeyore is my friend he'll would never hurt me or Nightmare... but then I recalled the gryphon Alkeyore burned alive, the fury he held upon his face as he release the blacken flames. Hen despite Alkeyore's refusals to tell me about his past I am learning it by bits and pieces... his stigma the curse he has...

''What Dust says is true I am an Nephilim the child of demon and angel,'' said Alkeyore in cold tone interrupting my thoughts ''the third ageless race we had existed since the start of time. I am an killer but I hold true to my oaths for it is in my nature so you two haven't nothing to fear me yet I can not say the same for Celestia whom I have little love for. There is an great balance in the world one I had spoken of once before to you Luna for there to be darkness then must be light, that speaks of the race that Chaos hails from the Entities the creators of existence they created everything that is, was and will be. Chaos is one of the Eight. The Eight are the coronal aspects of existence it is through them we and everything we see exist and without them nothing can exist all eight are need, under the Eight are the other Entities such Love; Lust; War; Hope etc. they are born from the actions, thoughts and emotion of others as long they exist so does what they represent and there are the Ageless the first of the Entities' children. Under them are the gods the caretakers of the multiverse and under gods are the immortals and so on. This balance is similar to an caste system the Eight at the top then other entities and the Ageless; then gods and Immortals, mortals.

The Eight Entities and Ageless Gods Immortals mortals

'' What do you mean Alkeyore?'' I asked my eyes widen with all of the new information and mysteries that the Nephilim gave willingly, is that what Chaos meant when he said he created Discord... impossible. That can't be. It doesn't make sense all the pony myths and the words of Sleipnir the oldest of our race lies and yet at the same time truth? Sleipnir had said that we Alicorns were created by All-mother Harmony and we alone are her children and we are meant to rule over all. But if what Alkeyore said was true then we have brothers and sisters...'' who created the Ageless?'' the words left my mouth before I could recall them.

'' The demons'' said both Alkeyore and Dust ''the first race of the ageless have no father or mother they appeared after the Eight created the multiverse, we believe that the Demons were born from the lament energy that was leftover thus making Demons the first lifeforms bestial creatures without minds of their own, but the Eight were torn with what to do with them, you see since the demons formed from the leftover magics they were unplanned thus earning the ire of Harmony who believed since the demons were never meant to be they needed to be destroyed before they could ruin what she called the innate harmony of the newly born multiverse. The other seven decide that they should wait and see what the demons would do for they were busy with designing lifeforms and wanted to study the demons to know what to expect in the desolate multiverse, sadly Harmony didn't see it as so. In her rage she created angels the second race of the ageless metallic and emotionless beings for the sole purpose of the easing of the demon race by doing so her actions gave birth to Rage and his sister Serenity and the war between angels and demons.

Time passed as the war was waged the actions of both sides created more and more entities adding to the number of the Entitic race while the Eight argue amongst themselves of what to do with the new entities and Harmony's mission to destroy all demons at this point the angels had succeed but then Harmony's favorite creations the Three Archangels Michael Lucifer Gabriel then begun to notice something they were never meant to have... emotions at the same time the demons discovered thought.. the greatest of the archangels Lucifer took it upon himself to discover the reason for the sudden mutation in both races and his newly discovered lust for knowledge proved too great for the angel and though his experiments to find further knowledge he created Lust; Pride; Envy; Wrath; Gluttony; Sloth Greed and of course their counterparts but he also did something never seen before he took up a demon for a mate who bore him a daughter the very first Nephilim Hope before turning on his fellow angels and Harmony herself to save the demonic race. At his sudden betrayal his brothers Michael the father of War gathered all of the angelic army and attack Lucifer's realm that he claimed for the demonic race and fought him. The fighting was so fierce it not only gave birth to War and his sister Peace but to this day angel wept and demons shudder as if dipped into molten metal at the mention of the battle. In the end both Archangels the greatest of their kind broke and their brother Gabriel disappeared not barring to see his brothers fight or what they become... Lucifer became the first arch-demon while Hope grew into a great beauty and like her father she took a demon for a mate before fierce and never again did Michael drew his sword and that is the story of how the final race of the Ageless the Nephilim was born.''

''Your people were born of war?'' asked Nightmare in an sad tone, feeling my maternal instincts I nuzzled my little foal's muzzle. I did not like this story it went against everything I was told of the All-Mother Harmony, yet could it be true? Sleipnir had proven that he wasn't to be trusted and I know he despises me. He said it so many times... I wish mother was here she would know of what to do, mother father sister they were to only ones in the Pantheon that cared for me but do they? Faust Venhayia were both gone and Celestia... no I mustn't think like that I have a daughter to think about!

''Yes, the very first war..'' said Alkeyore with an hard look, his silver and black eyes gave the appearance of being hollowed '' it wasn't long after that, both demons and angels alike started to slay the Nephilim because we not natural beings as they were we shouldn't of had existed not even Hope and her child were spared causing the sundering of the demonic race to thousands upon thousands of different fractions. Lucifer the Fallen is still out there hunting for his daughters and grandchild killer as well seeking out Gabriel as we speak... Dust you met with the first archdemon have they found out who the killer was? ''

''Yeah, it was an succubus class demoness by the name Arnia that did it, I think I have her skull around here somewhere she was pathetic she didn't even survived the first of my tests .. so anyways how about that spell huh, I mean that Nightmare should be ready by now at least '' said Dust twitching due to his clear inexperience in teaching non-stigmas. how many had he taught I wonder?

'' I believe so'' I said not sure since I didn't know the magical style that both Alkeyore and Dust were teaching my daughter. I felt a deep frown on my muzzle, the Nephilim are the children of both Demons and Angels and in turn they themselves are the children of Harmony or at least born of her power... doesn't that make Alkeyore...*gasp* my brother? '' Dust'' I called the strange human that say he was over ten thousands of age the man that Alkeyore calls friend.

''Yes? what is it?' said Dust

'' Alkeyore comes to you for council yes?'' I asked not knowing how Dust or Alkeyore would take it. Alkeyore brow furrowed not understanding why I would asked the question but it seemed he felt something.

'' Aye he does'' said Dust looking at the Nephilim then back to me smirking

''Would it be fair if I asked for your council? I asked causing Alkeyore to move from dust and towards me.

''Luna I think that not a wise choice'' said Alkeyore moving towards me his wings twitched from disuse but an snap of Dust fingers freezes him in place along with Nightmare. I felt my jaw drop he had not only froze my companions but stopped time itself, an feat no Alicorn had ever manage to do even the Alicorns of time lack that power. Just what kind of power Alkeyore brought us too...

''What you want to talk about? I though that you didn't trust me which is the wisest thing you had done since coming into my home so what do you want to speak about?'' said Dust

'' Harmony'' I stated as I felt my throat go dry '' created Alicorns...'' I tailed of at look of Dust face.

''Oh... I see.'' said Dust slowly ''that's an problem especially with Alkeyore's slowly discovering feelings for you but then again it would of little matter to him since he's an Rohnirian... you see the Rohnirians are wild folk they don't really care if you pardon the phase 'keep it in the family' no they prefer not to just speak about it cause in the wilds that kind of thing just doesn't matters yet that might be different with where you're from correct? ''

I nodded ''yes, there are laws against it''

'' Luckily he is a Nephilim, in that race incest is an impossibility because of their unique biology and they are a precursor to modern life forms ... no Nephilim are the same of the biomass so technicality you in the clear but you are an equine...''

''And what's that's supposed to mean!'' I growled my wings spread giving me the illusion of being bigger than what I actually was but judging by the look on his face he wasn't impressed or even cared.

''Oh nothing really it's just...equines are known for inbreeding'' said Dust '' but never mind that now your real problem is the fact your race is one of Harmony's creations if I was you then I wouldn't go around telling people that especially since she tried to ease all of existence.''

''What?'' I shirked, according the tales Harmony was peaceful being with the love of life she couldn't...

''Yes she attempted to ease all of existence and I was the one who killed her... one time we were allies but after the giving birth to her daughter Pandora she went mad, her husband Chaos tried to help her but it was too late she needed to be put down so I killed her and the angels in order to them from completing their mad mission, '' said Dust calmly as if his past relationship with Harmony was meaningless or it seems as so to me but I didn't knew the strange mage well enough to read the truth of his expressions '' and Alkeyore dose knows that I killed his angelic kin but that matter very little to him since he is more demonic in nature and body than angelic, he even helped in the slaughter on their fortress... so I'll warn if you continue you on this path of claiming him as your mate which I am supportive of because of Alkeyore's sake and to see what comes outs of it, but if you break his heart you'll wish he killed you when you met him after I'm done grinding you soul into dust and use your body for my experiments'' he finishes nonchalantly ''Oh don't bother trying to argue or understand me you clearly lack the ability to do so...''

I open my mouth but as soon I did Dust interrupted me before I could form an single word.

'' Luna tsk tsk you should listen to your elders. Tell Alkeyore about your races' parentage or not I don't really care, but remember Alkeyore is not a saint nor he wants to be, he will kill anyone for his own reasoning don't try to change him... in fact leaving him as his bloodthirsty self will save your life in the end, trust him Luna, love him for the warrior-king he is meant to be or not as I said I don't care now was there something else you wanted to speak about?''

''Yes... why he refuses to tell me his past yet he freely shares all of these mysteries? and how I earn the the right to his heart?'' I asked a bit of annoyance for the strange human in my tone.

'' One that is just the way he is,'' said Dust shrugging his shoulders,'' plus he has many memories he doesn't want to relive, do you know that he saved countless lives and in return he was banished from the land he damned himself to protect.. well dammed is too strong an word since he was damned before he was even born it almost broke him you know all the countless sacrifices he made only for them to spat back is him if it wasn't for me and some friends he would of killed himself by now.. and there was other things that played in that point of his life before he forged his kingdom and join the Lords of Magic... it would be for the best if you waited until he felt that he was ready tell you about his adventures. AS for earning his heart just be yourself because you already taking root in his heart..'' ''Now we need to get back to the others being frozen in time is quite rude.''

''Wait''' I called lifting my hoof at the strange human ''just o- '' but it was too late Dust snapped his fingers canceling out his time magic then I found myself wrapped comfortably in the protective embrace of Alkeyore's arms his soft ashy blue fur rubbing against my darker blue nicely. I felt my cheeks catch fire at the closeness.

''Luna! Are you okay? Dust you should've known better than to take her out of the time steam, her body isn't like ours'' growled Alkeyore his eyes flaring up in pale blue flames licking the corner of his eyes, I felt the feather like touches of his claws checking my coat for injuries it felt nice... The I felt Nightmare rubbing herself up against like an cat cause an small smile to grace my lips.

''Mother, art thou in one piece?'' the little filly asked looking up at me cutely.

''Oh quit your worrying Alkeyore she is fine, and how is she suppose to do to get stronger if she doesn't take risks eh? and stop being so possessive... oh wait your part demon sorry.'' said Dust sheepishly even with my very limited knowledge of demons I knew that demons do had possessive tendencies... why am I just now?... By the moon Auntie Hel controls and creates demons why am I just now... This is worrisome I should... what should I do? Demons are not an area I am experienced in or had studied. Demons are solely Auntie Hel's territory and it would be pointless for me to seek her out for anything the only time I see her is when the whole of the pantheon is gathering.

''Alkeyore. Nightmare.'' I said '' I am fine though I'm not sure why you worry so?''

''Because you were ripped out from time itself, I know not if you Alicorns can exist in places where time does not, I would be fine since my race is older than time and Dust is a True Immortal, an another being that can exist outside of time... it was very dangerous thing of Dust to do.'' said Alkeyore satisfied with find not a mark on my coat. Slowly he removed himself from me and in doing so I gotten an another look at his badly scarred chest but with his natural fur the scarring didn't look so bad yet at the same time I felt my heart race once more. I wonder how he looks without his ruin robes on...

''And she came out fine'' Dust added ''oh that's reminds me...''

''Reminds you of what Dust?'' said Alkeyore rising a brow at the strange human, his pale blue flares dying out as if something drained them of their magic giving way to his silver and black eyes to be seen.

''Your gear'' said Dust snapping his fingers once again but this time instead of stopping time Alkeyore's ruin robes changed into dark colored silk shirt and pants with a crest of the red raven long his back and an long sash of silver tie at is his midriff. The clothes made sure to show off the Nephilim's lean muscles and at his hip was tied an strange sheath-less sword marked in runes of an language I had never seen before yet I could read it 'Raven's Talons' then tied on the other side was an enchanted bag but was really took my breath was that shirt was sheave less... it left Alkeyore brutally scarred forearms bare they were worse than the ones on his chest or so I though yet since I only saw small glimpse of his chest I couldn't tell which was worse. Nightmare audibly swallowed at the sight of the scars her eyes wide yet I couldn't tell if was from whether fear of Alkeyore himself or his training methods. Alkeyore himself finches at the sensation of cool air brushing his scarred flesh and called upon his magic to create sheaves covering his arms from sight.

''The bag of course contains medicines; armaments; clean robes and your personal grimoire... don't ask how I got my hands on that you'll risk your brain would just cease existing if I explained it and plans for an golem of my own design. I'm returning your families' sword to you, I have the feeling that you're going to need it so no point in keeping it here. And of course the new outfit is well just because why not.''

''My thanks Dust'' said Alkeyore slowly '' I do see your reasoning in returning my gear to me but isn't this outfit a little much?

''Would you prefer an Ernian suite'' deadpanned Dust

''... This outfit is fine enough thank you..'' flinched Alkeyore before taking an moment to grow use to the new outfit the subtle movements of his lean catlike muscles hypnotize me much like an moth to light my eyes following each and every subtle movement idly I wonder how he looked in just his fur alone. Was he like a stallion or the humans in the books? Mighty gods of destruction and creation; spirits of revenge the books calls them many things, are the stories true? I didn't know everything I thought to be true had changed, all because of one man everything had changed but I liked what I saw. '' Now then Nightmare, the spell if you will.'' he said with magic playing along within the gaps of his fingers dark as his nature.

..Luna Blood-raven has a nice ring to it...

Sometime later Alkeyore's PoV

I smiled as we returned to the realm of the living with an sleeping Nightmare in my arms. She had done well in the realm of spirits once she had master my teachings she will able to walk and commune with the dead on her own and hopefully help them find the endless peace that is darkness. Just as the original necromancers did long before the coming of the white wizard. Luna came galloping to us as color returned to our bodies... to be in my true body after so long staying in human form was strange... I couldn't remember the last time I was in my true form, it had been so long. Dust of course busied himself with his many notes he took on the young filly in my arms. Oddly I was happy to see that Luna didn't flinch at seeing my true form again... but then again this isn't Gaea, I suppose since she wasn't an Gaeaish my demonic self matter little to her. Then I remember her words... she was falling in love with me... me of all creatures and I for her. What an strange notion love was, it is something alien to us dark magi because we couldn't explain it nor plan for it though there was many a spell only Love could break like the sleeping death spell, Love it always came at a surprise and we hate surprises...

Love...I did not deserved it. Love belongs to the light and I to the darkness

Hen, then what about your wife Nephilim hm? said Caldorel, his dark growls making the demon known to the world once more ''You loved her... you loved her you Nephilim firth does she not matters?''

''Caldorel... do not test me, if I die then you die'' I mentally growled back '' Have you unlocked the charm on my memories or not? If not then go back within the depth with you and bar the Hades away from our mind.''

'' Hen patience, patience master, memory charm are such fickle things if I do the wrong incantation the Hades' influence would the least of our worries'' said an amused Caldorel '' patience remember you must hold to your half of the deal... become an arch-demon and you will have your memories... until such time has come to path why don't play with Luna oh I smell her innocence.. Ah yes she would a fine feast indeed when are you going to fuck her HA. ''

With my dark power I ripped into the demon before banishing me into the blackest depths of my mind buried with all of my fury and that of my magics feeding off of the torment I cursed the fel-unicorn demon with. How dare he spoke of her like that! She is Mine.

...Yet still he did had an point if I am to become an Arch-Demon then I must create an demonic fraction of my own, each Archdemon is the head of one of the many fractions in the demonic race and thus must have an demon legion at his or her command for the purpose to dominate and sure the Arch-Demon's will is obeyed... Could I do it? I had spent so long defending the younger races from Tydorel's demon legions, becoming an Archdemon would betray everything I ever stood for, will I become something worse than he? Am I no better than Teigue? No I would not! I am Alkeyore Alternis Blood-raven the Shadow Devil son of Talos Blood-raven Rohnir's Red Talon and Archdemon Amdula Arusi the lady of beasts! My logic is sound! I will rebuild my team and I will create my legions! I am a Demonic Nephilim and I will Rule these youngling races.

''Alkeyore how is she?'' asked Luna in maternal concern taking me from my dark thoughts of conquest... she is so beautiful, '' is she okay?''

''She is sleeping Luna'' I said lowing the sleeping filly to between her mother's wings and using her wings Luna covered Nightmare in them much like an makeshift blanket. The weight of the Raven's Talon on my hip instantly reminded me to weary of it since it lacked an sheath, summoning some of my magic I sent it into my space pocket to be summon when I need it's services... the Raven Talon the Blood-raven's most important artifact the very same sword that Clan-father Aron the Raven king once wielded against Tydorel himself and the very same weapon that freedom my mother's mind from Tydorel's control... the blade that killed my human father... only the head of the clan may wield it. I would need to turn it into a demonic soul blade once I find an black forge... Am I really doing this? Am I really going to surrendered the last of my humanity for total damnation? No there is nothing human left in me only darkness.

''You should be proud of her my friend,'' I said my smile returning to my short muzzle, I couldn't but help to smile at the sight of Luna carrying Nightmare on her back, her beauty stealing all of my senses and reminding me that my feelings would taking their toll on my heart... I wanted her.. no I-I couldn't, I am an dark mage love isn't meant for those in darkness '' she did very well much better than I did when I first attempted the spell''

She smiles at my praise '' is that so?''

''Aye, but Dust says that it's time that we returned to Avalon, '' I said my smile faulting at the notion, I just grew comfortable to being in my true form after hiding so long.. '' if we stay here any longer then we might never want to leave plus Dust need to ready the domain for training his own student.''

''I thought he was going to teach the Kirin Moonlit as well?'' said Luna in a questioning tone

'' There been an change in plans'' mumbled Dust his nose deep in his notes. ''need to run some tests...'' snapping his fingers the room changed once more entering the room where we left Chaos in charge we were pleasantly surprised by the sight we found. Both Celestia and Discord was tied up and muzzled with Chaos drawing on their faces while Moonlit still lied in bed in an deep sleep alongside Pandora.

''Alright you two little godlings I hope you remember this, never try to make sense of the inner working of the universe when I Chaos the very persona of all chaos there will be, is and long past chaos helped to make the multiverse, you'll ruin all the fun just like that bore Tzeentch and his lot."

Who? what kind of name is Tzeentch?

''Chaos, you really need to stop playing Warhammer 40k...'' complained Dust pinching the farrow of his brow ''you getting the game lore mixed up with our multiverse again before you know it you might attempt to bring the game pieces to life ''

''Oh relax Dust... '' Chaos tails off perplexed '' I think you're too late on that one'' he mumbles under his breath forgetting that both me and Dust could easily hear him before adding '' I see that you're getting ready to sent them off?''

''Yes, I need to start your daughter training'' said Dust taking note of Celestia's and Discord's state '' you know Celestia that muzzle looks good on you''

''Mppphhm!'' growled the while Alicorn glaring at both Dust and Chaos, while I try to stifled a chuckle at their predicament, I wonder what they did this time... How could Luna think these two as paragons of wisdom? Bah more like fools then anything. Yet of course they are young very young compared to the likes of Chaos, Dust and myself included, then again the youngling races are encroaching in territories that always been in Ageless and Entity control which perhaps explain the why in Demonic aggression towards them. Demons being the first of the Entities' creations believe that they should hold dominion over the multiverse for the reason of being the eldest (more powerful) and grievance for the attempted genocide in the Demonic race infancy... then again the different Demon fractions each claim their own reasoning, the mind of an demon is unknown in reality it must be an side effect of their more primal origins and natures. Tydorel's demon legion Gaea's greatest enemy are an anomaly when other demon legions are concerned most demon legions dominate their plane of existence out of the physical and mental need to rule and to 'free' their rightful subjects from the laws of the Entities while Tydorel's only seeks to destroy... recalling on both my and Caldorel's knowledge Tydorel became what he is now out of the desire to live so he stole the powers of the Gaeaish gods and absorbed them into his very soul, each time he absorbed an entire race the more powerful he grew but with the more power gain, he begun to slowly relives that the more power he took.. the more he ate that it not satisfied his hunger, his undying lust for more life and further power remained and he felled into despair but he still ate till he took so much he foolishly absorbed Gaea's soul revealing unto him that as long he lived so did Gaea and the only for him to die and end his suffering was destroy Gaea and in doing so would kill him. Then I felt my heart stop would that happen to me? I had already thought my becoming like him... No don't think like that Alkeyore. You are nothing like him. Shaking my head of such nonsense I instead focused on my next move. The bond I share with my students and Luna was still weak if my plans to uncover what really what over two thousands age is to succeed I needed stronger bonds with my small number of allies and I needed a better sense of the political struggles in Avalon in order to discover which was a likely target for Dahirm-hal insurgency and of course build an force to quell the Demon mages... then I needed to see history scrolls to uncover any hidden threats and possible allies if I recalled what Luna told me in her room so long ago was true then compared to Gaeaish politics Avalonian politics should be relatively simple to deal with.. Darkness binds me I grow tired of the great game of thrones but it is my duty.

''Sister...'' said Luna with a frown upset at her sister's bound state but there was something else there in those words '' when we return to Avalon we need to talk..''

'' On another note how was the little one Chaos?'' I said with concern in my voice as I looked Moonlit over once more luckily it seems her wounds remained closed but it was the state of her mind that caused me alarm though she seemed to be fine when she was last awake but mental scars are a tricky business.

''Oh the Kirin? despite her current state, she is an strong little filly'' said Chaos his ionic insanity inducing grin fading from his lips ''...did the one that gave her those scars were punished...''

''Yes..'' I said coldly the word causing the Avalonians to look at me, the way I said that word told them that death's reapers collected a soul for the seven hells since both Celestia and Discord were muzzled they couldn't question what happen or my judgement while Luna remembering the blood on my form just looked from me to the Kirin on the bed, the shame of failing to protect one of her subjects weighing heavily on her , collecting the Kirin into my arms and once again casting my healing magics on her to make sure I didn't overlooked her many wounds '' I sent him and his men to the realms of death to face the final justice...''

'' Good'' Chaos hummed darkly '' if it's one thing that bone head can do right it's seeing that justice is done''

''Then again Justice is his son'' Dust add '' and my teacher''

''Death... he taught you... '' asked Luna shaken at the consent of Death teaching Dust and Dust teaching me, death is a funny thing... everyone fears death they fight it with everything even the Ageless and the lesser entities but are those that seek it... they want to die but death has no sway over them which makes everything rather boring and pointless.

'' Alkeyore are you ready? '' said Dust ignoring Luna,

''Aye Dust I believe everything is in order... unless they want to stay '' I said jesting towards Celestia and Discord which gave cause for the two so called gods to glare at me '' though if they should stay then you would at some have some new subjects for your experiments...''

''Go or stay! Either way is fine with me, I don't care as long they don't reset'' huffed Dust hotly

'' Er..what?'' both me and Luna went not understanding what Dust meant.

'Don't ask about it Alkeyore'' said Chaos shaking his head '' Now if you excuse me, I'm going to draw on my Pan's face... what color should I use HA!'' The crazed entity of all things did just that drawing on the sleeping maiden with greens and blues giving her an bead and matching mustache.

Okay since everything is in place and you haven't lose anybody in my H.O.M.E'' said Dust as his magic started to rise all round us, bathing the whole room in many colors , along the floor runes known and long forgotten danced.. the wind picked up causing my new sash and Luna's hair to go wild as did Celestia's. The wind was soon joined by pale golden flames that didn't gave off heart or burn. Together the winds and flames started to circle us if it was an pack of wolves circling its prey. Then the circle starts spinning faster and faster.

''GET OUT MY HOUSE YOU BASTARDS!" I hear Dust yells before the world goes black

The Kingdom of Awan The Gem Highway

Fraxture's PoV

My hooves crunched the stone of the road under their weight as I sat on a boulder a little ways from our camp on ''The Gem Highway'' Awan's most famous trading route so named by the many jewel mines it leads to and the many more merchants that use same road. I sat alone and took the moment of peace to over my armor and weapons, ensuring that their were polish and sharpen all to keep our cover of being merchant guards for the merchant caravan we joined into order to pass through Awan all the quicker. While the highway was to safest way into Equestria it too had it's troubles bandits, pony raiders, thieves out here it was more safer and wiser in numbers and getting a little bit of coin on the way was always welcomed. The caravan end station is the Awanian capital city Ire. But perhaps to most important reason why we joined up was to collect more rumors of Human sightings, the merchants did always had loose tongues it came to rumors and the like.

Looking over my shoulder towards the big campfire and the different occupants. It is a strange merchant caravan perhaps one of the strangest I had seen in my years of seeking out the gods, the caravan held nearly every race in Avalon both natives and ponies and in the distance was Fort Iron-Claw just one of the many forts that guard the trade route thus creating safe stops throughout the entire stretch of highway it had always been said that The Gem Highways was the lifeblood of the diamond dog kingdom.

Around the campfire was No-wing the wingless gryphon and Mari Kruch the Centaur maiden both formerly of the northern Centaur band... my new traveling companions, talking up the merchants. It had been some years since the last time someone willingly traveled with me, as an Seeker it was expected of me to remain in solitude hence one of the few reasons why I speak so little it was expected of me yet I didn't minded having the two following me and help me to my destiny... they at least did make the traveling a bit more bearable by filling the air with song and a story or two from the ancient days. I didn't question them when they first started following me. How could I? I've saved their lives and in return they were honor bound to me that and they didn't listen when I ordered them to return to Centaur country.

No-wing voice deeps with both a smile and glint in his eye causing the many natives share the same look. while the ponies looked around us nervously when they started to sing, bring a small grin to me.

The castle is lit with candles and torches The carriages of the ponies arrive in front The smell of splendor and decadence And nobody can foresee

The masters and the mistresses are walking through the hall They are smiling, laughing and showing that they're tall They don't recognize that we're waiting there And just nobody can foresee This is the last night of the Alicorns

We are Aronnos's folk and we have the right To stand up and to fight for an independent life We are the force, we are the might And we will stand up for an independent life

The ball has begun and we're closing our trap Inwardly we're gathering ourselves While the dance comes to higher pace Still nobody can foresee

Joining the circle in black robes unknown

Unsheathing our swords and get ready to dance Our hearts are filled with the will to survive In the last night of their lives It's a murderous, murderous ball night

We are Aronnos's folk and we have the right To stand up and to fight for an independent life We are the force, we are the might And we will stand up for an independent life

We are heroes, heroes of the night We are ready to live forevermore Our gods will lead us through this fight On and on, we are one and on our way

We are Aronnos's folk and we have the right To stand up and to fight for an independent life We are the force, we are the might And we will stand up for an independent life

Then Mari sang as if in reply causing for the ponies among us to scurry away and into their tents before poking their little heads out. Seeing the scurrying ponies caused our follow natives to let out a gruff before joining in the song

We drink to our youth to the days come and gone For the age of oppression is now nearly done We'll drive out the ponies from this land that we own With our blood and our steel we will take back our home

All hail to Aronnos you are the high king In your great honor we drink and we sing We're the children of Avalon and we fight for our home And when Annwfn beckons everyone of us dies

But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams

I smiled warmly at what I was seeing and hearing, the true faith was strong perhaps stronger than the ponies thought, soon we'll be ready... ready for the final battle for Avalon yet as we walked I began to ponder why there was so many ponies in Awan? They should be in their territory not in ours… are they preparing in invade the kingdom? It would make sense the Gem Highway did made Awan one of the richest nations in present day Avalon not to mention it's many port cities the Diamond Dogs' wealth would attract the Alicorns and their followers yet why now? Then reaching into my pouch I pulled out the poorly drawn wanted poster of a human.

''Are you the reason why? Old one?'' I asked the poster, I knew it couldn't answer me I haven't lost that much of my mind but when you lived in land of magic you could never be sure of something. ' Don't worry Lord Alkeyore .. I will find you and take you home'' I whispered before placing the poster back into the poach. Looking back at the campfire I noticed that Mari had left No-Wing's side and was browsing some of the trader stalls specify Madam Rose Petal's brazzer….

A mare's clothing shop?

At seeing this out of characterized motion from the centaur mare I removed myself from the watch and soonly joined her but did not allowed her to notice my present, watching her as she looked upon the dresses. Madam Rose Petal, an rose pink Lamia watched us too yet made not any indentation pf my shadowing probably preferring to watch the coming show. From what I been told of the Lamia from the traders she was once the forced wife of a Changeling Slaver in Saddle Arabia and supposedly killed her very unwanted husband in order to be with the Changeling Queen Asy (also called Dragonfly by the ponies) from Clan Obusi, the green changelings, and helped freed all the Changelings he had caught. Yet unfortunately there was little to prove the claim outside the words of the merchant folk and she is a pony after all the ponies are the ones who actively and opening practicing slavery, I wanted to believe that the claim was true but again there was very little to prove it.

'' Mari'' at the sound of my voice being spoken so suddenly causes the centaur mare to flinch and gasp before pulling a knife on me which I caught with an readily open palm the move caused the mare to glare at me.

''Fracture! I'm putting a fucking bell on you! it's not wise to sneak up on a Centaur just that!'' she says with a glare before pouting ''you almost made rip a dress I wanted to try!'' she gestured towards an orange dress that all so happens to be designed for Centaurs.

''You try it, you buy it!'' piped Rose Petal not bothering to look at us '' but if you're buying it to treat that there Minotaur of yours I might give you a discount... Or it's free if you put on a good enough show!

Ignoring the Lamia and her wishes, I asked the centaur '' Why you want a dress Mari? you don't seem the type of mare for such things''

'' Oh it just like thing like, I dunno because I AM a girl perhaps? ''

''Fair enough I supposed...''

''Why of course it's fair you bullhead male!'' piped Rose Petal once again '' every gal no matter the breed wants to feel pretty every now and then if not then how can we call of ourselves girls hmm? Teats and ass only get you but so far in life! Believe me! I tried''

''You know Seeker this is the most I heard you speak since you saved us. You have a nice voice perhaps you should use it more'' said Mari ignoring the snake pony as well.

'' I am an Seeker, one of the bulls who continues the never ending mission to find the gods and bring them our people safely'' I said feeling rightful pride filling my wide chest. The Gods will put everything to right but if only we could free them of their unjust prisons.

'' True but what when that mission ends? what you will you do once the need of the seekers is o'er? settle down?'' asked Mari looking at me with an look I knew that would only led to trouble but...

I haven't ever thought of that... '' I wish to remain in the employ of the gods this is my fate to stay at their side in all things even in death should they bid so'', '' what about you and No-wing? what will the two of you do after helping me in my destiny?''

She doesn't answers.

The Dead Fields of Dennathor

The former count of twelves now even fewer in number frown at what they were seeing an raising black sun and an setting red moon the most feared omen in all the lands the sign of endings according to the ancient text the black sun and red moon represented Tydorel the demon king himself and his promise to see the destruction of Gaea and the greatest of ironies his own death. Tydorel could not be killed only trapped for to kill him was to kill Gaea and to kill Gaea was to kill him. The gods are cruel indeed cursing the last remaining Gaeaish with a foe as such as this to ensure that Gaea livid was to also to him see him livid and in turn dammed them to a never ending war of attrition.. all for the sin of simply wanting to live (or wanting to die in Tydorel's case). They eyes scanned the surrounding dead fields the sound of drums ranged like a god ringing a hammer on a anvil, they did did not needed a spyglass to see the coming foe, the banners told them enough the orcs were there in a mighty horde with the honor guards of the Fairy Queen and the Speaker of the Dark magi. Not far from them lay another host but on whose side they did not know nor what lord the host severed. Behind the remnants of the count stood the gather might of Gaea ready to sever the lands they held dear. Yet they were only a fraction of Gaea's might the Ernian, Dwarven, Draaosian and Tahuain troop still had not joined them leaving worry on their leaders' faces Pao-lot; Tane Njor; Bahu; and Ironbeak only had their honor guard and each other for protection an very problematic situation given their histories. Though they did not say it aloud they knew that their forces should of had arrived a long time ago hammering that nagging feeling that something was wrong... Rodin had vanished without a trace and without him the Beron support had faulted, the Beron armies saw it fit to return to their Empire to keep the peace until the fate of their king is known and an new ruler was crowned thus further weakening the host.

With the Berons gone it left the gathered host coexisting of Elite Elvish Ental Guards their blue armor mirroring the sky; Rhonirain stoned blades warriors who crafted their armaments from raw stone adding shades of grays to elvish blue; Dragons of every shape and color lurked in the skies their pearl white fangs sparkling in the light of the sun; Dryad Branch-wraiths with iron like thorns adoring their wooden shells they add greens and browns to the host; Dozens of Knightly orders and Magi Orders from all over the Twelve kingdoms who was loyal to their own kingdom and ruler added an large sum of colors to the host. And the odd mercenary company again adding a sum of colors.

As the three opposing armies approached each other the once calm weather starting to get more cold and dark clouds starting to gather returning to the ever stormy Gaeaish sky but it was different it was much colder and darker than normal, as if Gaea herself was feeling the tension and was reacting to this gathering of forces. It worried the rulers but they stood fast as it was expected of them, the wind picked up sending the banners and the rulers' capes flapping in a flurry and lightning arced across the sky but never striking it nor smiting those below. Deep in the rulers hearts they knew that it wasn't natural but it was magical. In a way magic is alive and it always came at an cost but what is that cost? it depends on the one who invoked it's might, no ones how magic came about in the world yet it was always there.

''Come.'' said Teigue seeing an number riders from each the orcish horde and the unknown army riding to meet with them, one that held a banner while the others were the host's leaders ''it's time that we see to the terms''

''And if the terms fail?'' asked Tane Njor drawing his great axe while deepening his frown he was dwarf thus being under the open if stormy skies he was on edge more so than his fellow rulers.

''Then we fight'' answered Luwin simply

With the thunder both of sky overhead and of the hooves of steeds Teigue the lord of light lead the rulers to the heart of the field and there waited for the foe and the strangers to meet with them. Of the Strangers only three an Shokr dressed in red, Drosi whose armor sparkled like emblems and a Satyr (Beastmen) with wooden armor meet with the Gaeaish rulers. Of the foes the orcish warchiefs Kongul and Togul both armored in black , Fairy Queen Isika dressed in orange that flows with the growing wind , Nar-Thosik the speaker of the dark magi whose had traded his magi robes for dead gray armor made of bones with the crest of an red raven upon his breast. The gathered leaders only looked at each other only put a moment before Teigue took charge of the meeting.

'' Terms! Terms is what I seek who here can treat with the voices of Gaea! The Storm is brewing and the arms of men shake thirsty for battle! who here can treat with I, Teigue Lord of Light last of the Lords of Magic and the Count of Twelve? shouts the white wizard.

'' I bring forth Terms! I am Lord Corm Evergreen of the Drosi! In my right hand is a spear of amber and in my left mighty shield of jade I speak for the Thdrai Alliance the future thirteenth Kingdom of Gaea!'' shout the Drosi thrusting his spear skywards

''I bring forth Terms! I am Kongul Choppa of Orciemia, father to Warchief Togul Choppa! In my right clawed hand is a axe of Elf bone and in my left the book of ruined flesh! I speak for the Alliance of Three! shouts the elderly Orc pointing his ax straight at the Tahuain Overlord Bahu '' I come to claim what is rightfully mine''

'' I bring forth Terms! I am Jun-Neben-Strumah Elder of the Dovahri of Adin! in my right claw is the wisdom of the Dovahri and in my left the torch of knowledge! I speak for Gaea! shouts the great dragon taking over Gaea's terms but the other rulers didn't question it for they knew that Dovahri wisdom was far more fit for the terms than theirs.

'' What are Gaea's terms?'' asked the white wizard.

''Thdrai Alliance abandon the field we have no qualms to you, if you seek to become the thirteenth kingdom then send your voice to the next meeting of the count of twelve until then begone! But as for The Alliance of Three, Queen Isika of the land of the fey you are hereby charged with high treason and breaking the ancient oaths you sworn to the Lords of Magic and Gaea. Togul and Nar-Thosik we know that you only holding to the promises of aid you swore too each other, I ask of you to stand down and return to your homes for our fury is for Isika alone refuse this then prepare for war.'' said the dragon dismissing the wood elf who refused to step aside but chose to listen to the whole of the terms.

'' War is already upon us Dragon!'' Snarled Kongul reaching into his saddlebag and pulled out Reymore's and an Tahuain's severed heads before tossing them at the count's hooves '' Bahu sent an assassin into my house to slay me and my wife in our sleep only for my adopted son Kern Carenard to die in our place, protecting his warchief according to our laws.. the same laws all of Gaea holds dear, Bahu's life must be taken in payment for this outrage and General Reymore had invaded my lands and wet our ground with orcish blood along to his way to the confederacy before we stopped him... so tell me dragon you ask us to stand down? For WHAT? to avoid a war? no the war came to us! Tis you lot who should stand down not I!'' then he points at Teigue ''that wizard, that so called lord of magic is a Dahirm-Hal! How else you could explain how he survived the battle instead the likes of Alkeyore, Morning Star and The Elder the most powerful and the most skilled magi in all of Gaea?! or the other Masters? is not Teigue the weakest and the most meek of the master magi?'' if it was the fairies who attacked then Gwion The Elder would still be Alive and so would Alkeyore Blood-raven!

The Gaeaish rulers looked at the now accused Dahirm-Hal with narrowed eyes in words of the the old orc ringing with their minds. They did forgot the fact that Teigue was the weakest of master magi, the others could easily defeat him yet he supposedly alone survived the attack where his betters were all slain how peculiar... yet the rulers withheld their judgement in case if was an attempt to break their unity in the matter. But even still the seeds of doubt were planted as they watched the wizard closely '' Dahirm-Hal... that's a bold charge Kongul, what proof you have to prove your word'' said the dragon elder with a shake of his head.

'' The word of Isika herself who had fought Dahirm-Hal like both her father and brother before her, she can tell who is and who's not of the demons by an glance unlike the rest of us who faced very few ourselves only one other than her that could tell who is an Dahirm-Hal was an lord of magic, '' said Kongul '' but of what my and my family's right to Bahu's head? You can not denied me of my right, the law demands. The Law Demands! the law demands that he dies on this day!''

'' I'm afraid Kongul that in the given circumstances we can not take Isika at her word for mere words is not proof enough despite the questions it brings up, the last of my blood died supposedly in a battle against her fairies and as you say the law demands that I too see payment in blood. But both of our disputes must stand aside until this business is done, yes I do see the head of the man who attempted to kill you and your family yet even with him you have no proof that Bahu order the deed to be done since the dead can't speak. I'll ask you again stand down.'' said Jun-Neben-Strumah, the gathered leaders could see in the great worm's eyes the rage and bloodlust his great wisdom was struggling to hold back. It was a miracle that the dragon was able to hold his emotions back from clouding his judgement a feat that many of the other leaders was surely fail at.

'' Proof?'' asked the Drosi lord '' you ask for proof? but isn't the head of a Tahuain assassin proof enough? I thought at the Tahuians answered to Bahu alone?

The dragon Elder went to answer the wood elf but another demanded to make themselves known ''Silence Drosi winch you had been ready dismissed from this meeting! go home or this will taken as an act of war'' shouted Luwin drawing his sword before shouting in a form of elfish one only known to the elfs whatever he said caused Crom's arm to burst with magical power.

'' Aylieite bastard'' shouts Crom with his spear at the ready and hated in his eyes '' Slaver! False Lord! Krakri gor lro (Demon Lover)! you may led the elfish people but the Drosi will never bend the knee to the likes of you!''

''Peace! Peace! I will have peace!'' Yells Teigue taking over the terms for the moment '' Luwin! Crom! be at peace or the both of you be banned from further terms! Please Jun-Neben-Strumah, Kongul, Crom finished the terms before any chance of warring is done''

''Thank you Lord Teigue,'' said the dragon slowly '' Corm you do raise a good point but as I said Kongul's dispute must be put aside until the council can meet in full to investigate the claim. please remove yourself from the-

''Kongul of Orciemia I support you and your cause in this fight for I refuse to accept that the lords of magic was destroyed by the fairies Lord Alkeyore who I knew well for he was the one who forged the jade crown of Thdrai, he was too powerful to be defeated by the likes of the fey and the count has no authority to denied you of your blood right, does The Alliance of Three recognized the Thdrai Alliance as the thirteenth kingdom and promises to aid us when the time comes? asked the wood elf interrupting the elderly dragon

'' Yes and a thousand times yes, we welcome with you open claws Lord Crom of Thdrai'' said Kongul '' once we save Gaea we will help you build your nations into it's rightful place as the thirteenth kingdom of Gaea.''

At that moment a arrow struck Bahu in his heart the Tahuain Overlord could only open his mouth to utter the word Dau (Traitor) before falling from his mount dead. The gather leaders could only stare at the dead Tahuain none of them expecting the sudden attack but with his death the terms had failed, reason had died on this day. But before they could figure out from who the arrow came, Teigue roared whilst allowing his body to be drenched with magical power.

''The Terms had failed!'' shouts the Lord of Magic his voice amplified by his magic ensure all those gathered in the field heard him '' They had not only failed but the Traitors spat on the Gaeaish ways! They dare kill when the terms are being held! Dishonor! The ancient magics of the land are enrage and the blood must be repaid. Peace is dead and warring time is at hand! All those who are true Gaeamen wet thy blades with the blood of the Traitors and Oathbreakers! So say I Teigue Shinedown the Last of Lords of Magic!''

The gathering of leaders broke apart each of them racing to the safety of their own lines watching for more hidden arrows, unfortunately another of the kings felled dead to the ground the Ernian Priest king Pao-Lot his massively fat and blobbed body hit the unforgiving and uncaring stoned ground lying where he felled none bothering to retrieve his body much like Bahu. Once the surviving leaders reached their lines, The Thdrai and the Alliance quickly reformed themselves their hosts mixing as per the pact, Crom and his company joined Kongul's strengthening the newly make bonds. On the other side the might of Gaea let loose their battle cries and curses, roaring for the blood of traitors and oathbreakers before letting loose of their arrows and artillery both magical and practical only to find that their shoots felled short while those that did reach were stopped mid-air by the means by magic. With an shout from the allied leaders, the Drosi shoot their arrows and smiled gleefully as the they flew fast and true, biting into the flesh of the Aylieite elves and many others.

Thus the war begun

Jun-Neben-Strumah roared only once and all the dragons in the sky relied in kind, the rain causing their scales to gleam with a flap of wing the dragons charge at the united lines. For moment the allies faulted at the sight of the many worms but their resolved stayed their feet the giants began their own attack throwing trees like they were javelins and giants boulders knocking down hundreds of dragons stunning them before falling on the down worms like waves upon the mountains ripping unfortunate worms apart with raw strength while others were clubbed to death. But not all of the Dovahri fell victim to the giants some stank claws, fangs into the giants and set them on fire with magical fire, at seeing the great beasts' brutal brawl the smaller races charged to aid their shock troops with the leaders leading some for the front while other in the back. Goblins shirked as they were tramped but that didn't really matter there were many goblins to replace those tramped to death yet again not much was expected of the little cowards, at most they could bleed the enemy before running away. The Drosi and the Aylieite elves enter an deadly but beautifully brutal duels full of their ancient blood feud jade spears piercing blue armor while crescent like swords slashed flesh, The two brother races glared at the other their hate burning hotter with each kill. Orcs fought wildly as befitting their race killing everything that wasn't on their side protecting the Warchief and the Orc royalty but stayed away far enough to allow the royals kills of their own, taking rightful revenge for Kren and Alkeyore. The Orc Princess Gwendolen fought like a true orc (despite her very unorcish behavior of the past and her very limited skills with an weapon) bellowing war cries as her sister Vryn disembowels an unlucky knight.

Another of the kings felled, the dwarven high king Tane Njor his ionic massive ax lay discard on the ground far his body, he was picked up by an Shokr before being dropped from leagues in the sky his metallic body shattering from the impact sending shards of metal tearing into those round him specially the allies who were slowing gaining ground. Dryad Branch-wraiths with their iron hard thorns bite deeply into the equally primal Satyrs and Lizardmen before Rohnirain stoned blades warriors batter the bestial creatures away with their namesake weapon huge stoned swords sending the very broken bodies back into the allies allowing for the bodies to slow down their advance.

The kings' magi orders and the odd mercenary company did what they could to turn the battle to their kingdoms' favor, in this the Shokr and the Satyrs leaders that company Crom were slain but unlike the other fallen leaders their bodies were quickly recovered before any revengeful mutilation could be done. The Ogres and Trolls feasted on the dead from both sides, bones snapping in their great maws the fear of being eaten destroyed the moral of the weaker willed of foes.

Yet not even the stormy sky was safe from the warring dragons; Pegasi baring Drosi archers; Augga and Shokr ( and some giants that also happen to be tall enough) filled it with one of their own. If they wouldn't dodging lighting both natural and magical they were either dodging each other or swarming the dragons hoping to ground the great beast while hoping that they didn't end up underneath the worms when they were falling out of the sky.

Isika and Nar-Thosik took the leadership of the allies few magi and casted thousands of spells into the kings' forces maiming many of the weaker foes, their eyes and magical senses sought out Teigue yet failed to locate the white wizard no matter what spell the used they couldn't find the accused Dahirm-hal. And their had precious little time to hunt for him they had to focus on the battle and choose the right time to unleash their magical might. As the fighting thicken and grew even more brutal, the two forces failed to notice the sifting of the earth until it was too late.

With might quake the earth in the heart of the fighting opened up swallowing thousands of warriors including the Darrosian Ironbreak and the elf lord Luwin, their death screams pierced the air causing those were still fighting to pause in surprise. The remaining leaders looked at their other questioningly visibly wondering if the hole was the work of the other then drums sounded in the deep and the darkness of the deep turn blood red. All those gathered eyes widen with fear at this for it was one sight that had haunted them in their darkest of nightmares and the Gaeaish leaders cried with even greater panic for the remaining mights to reform. With the speed of gods the hosts did as they were bided, the time of warring with each other long pasted from their mind (...at least for the moment). Now the former foes will have to stand together to survive.

''FOR THE TRUE-FATHER!'' an thousands voices cried from the depths and sounds of thousands of hooves sounded echoing the thunder over head, Orc pikemen hastily rushed from the host to form a pike wall while the elves re-sheath their blades in favor of the power of their bows, The Rohnirain stoned blade warriors quickly add their strength to the pike wall and the other races ran to guard the flanks of the wall of Orcish pikes to ensure that the pikemen couldn't be out flank. The remaining flyers retook to the sky and the magi took the center of the force knowingly that magic was the one thing that could verily well saved the day for the Gaeaish as it once did so long ago. And the knight rode to the rear to be at the ready when the leaders tell them when the time was right to ride down enemies or to out flank the real enemy.

The greatest fear of all Gaeaish both alive and dead had came to past, the Demons had returned to the twelve kingdoms.

Slowly from out of the darkness the one true enemy of all Gaeaish walked in taunting, hideous monstrosities at the sight the Gaeaish hiss in pure unadulterated rage, the more primal of the Gaeaish formed at the mouth and the remaining leaders seethed in outrage at the sight of the one who was leading their long time hated and feared enemy Teigue Shinedown or rather what once was the lord of light, his face as horribly mutated with demonic energy while his one bright priest robes was now ragged and thorn something you could find a corpse in.

Jun-Neben-Strumah shared an silent look with fairy queen as if asking forgiveness in his blindness to see that Teigue was indeed an Dahirm-hal and that the old hatreds clouded the count's sight, so did the other surviving rulers silently asking for forgiveness from Kongul; Nar'thosik; and Togul but with an understanding shake of Isika's and her ever loyal friends' head the slight was forgiven and the remnants of count of twelve reunited.

'' Teigue Shinedown!'' roars the Dragon Elder magical fires licking at the worms' jaws he roars once again but this time his voice is joined by all the Gaeaish leaders '' YOU HAD FALLEN! WE ARE THE COUNT OF TWELVE, THE HEART AND SOUL OF ALL FREE GAEAISH! PEACE IS DEAD AND WARRING TIME AT HAND! IN THE NAME OF THE SIX AND BY THE SOULS OF DEAD AND THE LOST! WE SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH! WITH THE SACRED FLAME AND THE BLOOD OF KINGS WE SHALL ERASE YOU!''

The white wizard says nothing, he looks to the sky and watches as the the storm o'er head grew in it's fury and the earth at his feet shook as if Gaeaish herself was ripping into herself with rage and then he simply thrusts his hand at the now united Gaeaish host and the demons charged. In an great tide of wickedness and debauchery the demons charged the valiant and gallant Gaeaish line. Swallowing the Gaeaish up with their sear numbers and in essence swallowed up hope...the demons felled upon the Gaeaish as the Gaeaish met them with blades drawn. 


	27. Chapter 13

/-/  
/ Chapter 13 Hollowed / Story: A wizard's tale / by Lord Despair /-/

Canterlot, throne room Celestia's PoV

POP

Once Dust's strange magic died down, my eyes were filled with the very familiar sight of my own throne room, from where I ruled alone from for about a thousand years. My eyes then were instantly drawn to the new throne among the others... the throne of my father. So in my absence he had returned to us.. why? why now?with him here it would only led to further conflict. Then I noticed that I was freed of the bonds that creature named Chaos placed me in and to my left was my beloved Discord, he too was free. Either of us understood just how we came to Canterlot but it was good to be home after the unwanted adventure Alkeyore too-!

My eyes widen, where was that monster? where was my sister? '' Discord...''I said leaving off at the word.

'' They are not here Celestia...'' said the chaos god his voice hollowed

''I don't sense in them... they must have returned to the forest...''

I could see in his eyes that he was thinking of our time in Dust's domain and all the lies Alkeyore and Dust fed to us, it not true it couldn't be true... we heard everything Luna's lost to Alkeyore; All-mother Harmony; the origins of the Ageless; Alkeyore being a brother to us Alicorns... Alkeyore and Luna falling in love IT'S NOT TRUE! ''Discord, you can't believ-"

''Celly,'' He interrupted his voice still hollowed yet in an way harsh '' Everything we saw and heard in THAT place was real! MAGIC never lies! the magical balance it- it wasn't there.'' his eyes grew fearful and he whispers his bear paw grasping at the air '' the power... his power.''

I took Discord's face in my hooves and kissed him with all the love I had for the chaotic being '' Dissy don't let them get to you! That's what they want! To confuse us and let our fear cloud our wisdom! Lies it's all lies!''

Discord's lip trembled and he return the kiss ''But Celly what if you are wrong?'' ''Alkeyore isn't one of us like we thought he is something else... I never seen a creature of his like before from 'The Pit' to the Edar there is nothing... this is our only lead to what he truly is.''

''Discord I-I-I... '' I didn't had answer, I was so sure that everything we had seen was a lies yet I didn't thought of what if it was true.

'Everything we heard they had an explanation for and counterpoints to when Luna tried to intervene, what did they had to gain from giving us this knowledge? wouldn't keeping us in the dark would be more beneficial for them in the end where they could catch us off guard?

Why they told us theses things? what is their angle?'

Then my mind went to the Nephilim Alkeyore... he is a monster created by monsters and a Dark mage yet he tried to protect us again and again against an being with more power than high gods, he also has my d-daughter and sister is his grasp, what kind of ghastly spell he had placed on them?'My sweet baby sister Luna can't be falling for him. But he was willing to fight Dust in order to protect Nightmare... she made a deal with that human to just keep us alive... I was a fool.. the entire time I nearly gotten all of us killed... '

'' Your are right Discord…'' I said lowering my hooves from his face and leaned up against the Draconequus I loved and shivered when I felt his claws brush against my back. My mind keep returning to our time among the others and remanded myself for my foalishness.

''I don't know what to do anymore'' Discord sighs heavily as he held me, he kisses me again.

''I was so sure of myself that Alkeyore was one of us… Things are moving too fast Celly much too fast, Entities; Ageless; lords of the void.. it's just too much!'' "I'm afraid Celestia I, Discord the Avalonian god of chaos afraid of the future... I'm afraid that if I close my eyes even for a moment something will take you away from me. I love you Celly!''

''I love you too.'' I said looking in his crazed yellow eyes '' I love you so much Discord... would you stay with me tonight?"

''Of course my love.'' says the handsome chaos spawn kissing me again but this now I felt his tongue prodding at my lips asking for permission to enter but before I could grant him his wish, the sound of hooves on marble reached my ears, he hears that to and stops. I was upset at the timing I wanted him to kiss me like we did back when we were teenagers before he went to war against my father.

''What's going on here?'' I heard Twilight say, I pulled myself away from Discord's embrace and glazed upon the lavender form of my former student who looking at us with wide eyes. I smiled warmly at her my most beloved of my students in nine hundred years.

I just simply spread my wings a little and let my intention be known. Twilight's smile grow wider and then she almost leaped in my winged embrace, rubbing her face against my chest in adoration. I could only smile at her action. And leaned down to nuzzle her face and cheek.

But then I smelled something coming off of her, something I couldn't place my hoof on but it was quite foul, it smelled like really bad cheese. Like that expensive blue cheese that some nobles ate. But I didn't take Twilight to be a snobby eater. I also thought I saw something white and sticky on the side of her mouth. But Twilight was giddy with excitement and nuzzled my muzzle with her own. The smell getting stronger and I almost gagged because how strong it was, but to my shame that smell was also making my private parts acting funny, it was getting a little hotter and if was feeling as I wanted to go the little fillies room.

I almost jerked my head back in embarrassment from Twilight but stayed and let her nuzzle me some more before I raised my head. Out of the corner of my eye Discord's eyes narrowed slightly the moment of his eyes were so subtle even with my enhanced senses I almost missed it.

''Celestia!? Discord?! Your back!'

''Yes we are back.'' I giggled at the starry look in the younger mare's eyes. While Discord expression changed into one of an mask, I could tell something was bothering him but what? the smell?

''Where's Luna? '' said Twilight looking around '' I thought she would of be here since...''

She stop when she sees the look on my face, Luna... I will save you and little Nightmare. But how? Alkeyore is an one of the Ageless an race of creature more powerful than gods if the caste system they spoke of did existed... I need help. I NEED allies. But who? who can I call on? The list of Equestria's allies had always been short and unfortunately entirely made of other pony nations... The Pantheon is the best and the worse choice at the same time they are the only ones with the power to fight Alkeyore on even ground but that cost of the peace we thrive on; Tanslymaneia would refused to help us work against Luna, Concordia and Saddle Arabia would eagerly join us but they would expect for me to open Equestria to the Changeling slave trade and as much I hate the bugs I couldn't stand for something so vile, Roama Imperia would be out the question...

'' What happen?'' asked Twilight '' where's Luna? you were going to save her..''

Seeing my expression Discord intervened.

"A minor setback I'm afraid, but nothing we can't solve dear princess Twilight. Celly and I just need to talk and come up with a plan to get her little sister back. This Alkeyore fellow seems to have sunken his claws deeper into her sister than we originally thought. She seems to be delusional and think she loves that human."

I crinkled at that, the idea making my stomach turn, or is it that lingering smell...

"We just need to ask somepony that have a better understanding on these things. We need to use the Crystal ballroom."

I looked at my beloved with somewhat widen eyes. The Crystal room... one of Equestria's closely guarded secrets, none outside of only select few knew of it existence until now not even Twilight my beloved student knew of it's existence.

"You don't mean..." I said.

"Yeah Celly, I think we need to talk to your father about this. He has the most experience with demons and other evil things."

I didn't like it but he was right, also that room was only for extreme emergencies, but on the other hoof this could class as such, it involved my little sister, our daughter and maybe Equestria as a whole.

"If you think so dear, then we must make haste." I said and quickly started to trot towards the exit, Discord hovering beside me.

"Can I come, what is this crystal ballroom?!" Twilight then said. I looked back at her excited expression.

"Sorry my dear Twilight, this room is private. It is a long range communication room hosting a pure deep sea black pearl. It is linked to my father. It function mostly the same way as young Spike's dragon fire. But I can see who the one I'm talking to as if that pony is standing in front of me, that person can do the same with seeing me. The room is full of powerful wardings', talismans and runes to make this work. But the spell to cast it is draining and I know my father wouldn't like to many being inside the room as it disrupt the spell he says." then I recalled the spell Alkeyore used to speak with us and the rare communication crystals that very few ponies had access to. I knew not who created those crystals yet they were nothing like the black pearl.

Twilight made a cute pout and looking down. I used a hoof under her chin to raise her head to look at me.

"Maybe someday you will be able to enter it, I can sit down with you at a later time and show you the book my father used to cast it, and talk about it."

Twilight expression grew bright and gave me a beaming smile.

"Okay princess, looking forward to that." I gave her a motherly smile. Discord then conjured a big grandfather clock that he looked at.

"Sorry to cut this short ladies, but we need to get to that room now, come along Celly." He then floated away down the corridor. I turned back to Twilight.

"I must be off then, see you later Twilight."

Twilight PoV

I pout as watched Celestia walk away with Discord by her side. But the near promise of a study session with her made me wanted to act like Pinkie Pie and hop around in a circle in joy.

But before I could do that I saw Syco as he glided into the room from one of the opened windows.

Seeing his form made me lick my lips and feeling my loins getting wet, my focus was on his dangling member as he descended towards me with a bored look on his face.

As he was getting closer I was getting a closer look at his member and also starting to smell the familiar scent he was emitting, my muzzle have by now gotten used to his putrid foul smell, my body seemed to crave it now it seems. A small part in the back of my mind trying to tell me a warning about that, but my mind was getting foggy, the little voice fades as I deeply breathed his scent in and I started to rub my muzzle against his groin as soon he came near me.

I teasingly licked his balls the way he liked it, earning a satisfied grunt from him as I took in his scent and borrowed my muzzle in his balls sacks, his flaccid member laying across my face and mane. I could even feel some of his pre-cum dripping into my mane and face. I then started to kiss and lick his hardening length in a teasing manner before I came to his tip.

I gave it a few sloppy exaggerating kisses before I took it inside my mouth and starting to swallow his length in an eager manner. I could feel my mind getting foggier with lust and my marehood winking and leaking my juices in need of something long and hard being inserted there.

I felt my muzzle press against his groin and him giving a satisfying moan as I did. I smiled at that for making him feel good, and also that I have coming so far in my training that I could take his phallus with little effort now, and not even gag so much doing it.

But as I was using my throat and mouth to massage his member, coating it to give its rich putrid load, started to smell and taste something different.

I few more bobs of my head and sucking's it finally registered what it was.

'I can smell and taste of another mare's love juices. She seems to have orgasmed hard as his groin is reeking and dripping in it.'

That made me pout and stop in me pleasuring him, he looked down at my pouting face with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

I removed my mouth and lips from his throbbing member and looking up at him, still pouting.

"Who did you buck?" I asked, my voice dripping with curiosity and also some envy and a fair bit of jealousy.

"Ohh nopony special princess cutie, just a mare I had to see to get some information about a few things." Syco said but I felt that it was a little more to it, I pouted more. I felt a small victory as I saw him sigh seeing my pouting face (thank you Cadance for those lesions).

"Alright Princess Cutie you don't need to twist my arm. If you must know it was my ex-lover that I needed to meet to get this information from."

I gasped and pouted more.

'It seems this mare had demanded that he bucked her as payment for getting this information, what a skank.'

Syco seemed to understand my thought, he gave me a smile and rubbed his member against my face.

"Think nothing of it cutie, your skills with your mouth are way better than hers."

I couldn't help but feel proud about that, but tasting her juices over his member also indicated that he had used her marehood.

"But my marehood..." I said unsure, it was winking in need. I know that it was important that I remained untouched and unspoiled for the moment and that is the same for one of my friends. But it burns as if I was in heat but mating season is months away. Again my mind tried to tell me something but the burning was too much Syco seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Don't worry Cutie, soon you will have gathered enough of this lustful magic for making the special ritual to take place and after that it will not take long for you to come up to the same level as her, so don't concern your cute head with that."

I blushed at the praise and teasingly kissed his member a few times before I resumed to stick in in my mouth and blowing him in an eager manner.

After a few moments, I was feeling the telltale signs from his throbbing dick that he was ready to blow his load. I started to bob my head in a more faster manner and then I heard Syco gave a satisfying grunt and then my tongue and mouth felt the familiar taste of his thick putrid imp batter fill it.

The strong taste and his musky smell sent my body into overdrive and my mind going blank. I think I made a loud moan as I felt my marehood wink like crazy before I felt myself orgasm and spray my juices onto the marble floor.

Syco PoV

I was looking down at the orgasming purple princess mare with a smirk. I saw her glossy eyed dumb smiling face and could only pat my back as the progress was moving along nicely. It won't be long before she was ready for the next stage, and once she has completed that it was no turning back for her. She will either complete the main mission the books ask of her or she will be just another causality to the books binding magic and will not be no better than a low whorse.

But as I was enjoying Twilight licking my member clean I was having a little flashback of what I was doing before this.

*Flashback*

I had just entered the royal gardens when I spotted a familiar face. I didn't take convincing (just dangling and slapping my member across her face in a teasing manner a few times) to lead her to a more secluded place and started to ask some questions to her, by asking I mean thrusting my member inside her dripping cunt as I did just that, the old whore didn't mind as the slut she is.

So, there I were in some secluded corner in the garden and having some fun bucking her. I leaned forward as I thrusted in and out of her wet dripping cunt that felt just as I remembered it.

"So how is it going you old slut, found a new coltfriend yet? I know it is hard to find a replacement for me but for what I know?, I'm sure you have tried Philomena ."

I could hear my ex-lover chirp and moan as I trusted my hard member inside her to the hilt. She gave a loud wanton squawk as I did, I could see her being in bliss, her tongue lolling out and her warm wet snatch squeezing my member as I could feel her orgasm, I could even see my cock's outline along her stomach as it was distorting it with its cheer size. I could only smirk at that, I roughly almost pulled out my member and then showered it inside her again, earning another wanton squawk and another spray of juices as her avian cunt was milking me. Philomena Redwings, the former queen of the Succubi class and chief spy mistress of Tartarus, after two thousands of absence (at least from my cock that is) she is still easy prey for me. Then again Hel did designed her to be like that.

I looked down at her red feathered avian form with a smirk, then I leaned forwards to whisper in her ear.

"So Philomena, how have you been doing, missed me?"

The moaning phoenix/succubus demon chirped and moaned her answer while rubbed her backside against me.

"Ohh glad to hear that, I knew you had missed my member inside your greedy hole."

I moved my member a little inside her member and making her squirm and moan at that action.

"So anything worthy to report, how are things with your role as the distractor and pet guarding for Celestia?"

Philomena chirped some words and moaned.

"Ohh so you had to yet again use your mare form to seduce and lead away some horny stallion so that Celestia kept her innocence." hen it's strange that Sleipnir would put an Succubus of all things to guard his daughter's virginity as well a way to spy on her at each and every moment at the same time, ingenious to have a demon shadowing her but an Succubus? the poor old cunt must be so starved, the lust of Alicorns are addicting to us as much of ours are to them, a intended design flaw for Sleipnir to control both sides. I remember the old days, the time before we demons severed the Alicorns when the Arch-Demons ruled Tartarus but thanks to the humans, the time of Arch-Demons were long gone but the humans' currant fate pleases us to no end and Sleipnir does give us plenty of pretty pony pussy to overlook his control over our hellish home and our race. A fine trade indeed. Perhaps when this job is done I should visit them, raping the banished humans (and very unluckily ponies) is an beloved Tartarusian past time.

Philomena chirped again.

"And you being the lewd prankster you are, you couldn't help but give a blowjob and rubbing your avian cunt against a stallion guard that was guarding Celestia as she had her day court. You even made him blow his load right as an old mature mare was in front of him as she stood in line to present her case.

The mature old mare could only look at the blushing guard and his discharge with a raised eyebrow but then smirked. Thinking her backside was the cause of him cumming in excitement, she cancelled her complained case and instead dragged the young stallion to the side when his shift was done to a cheap hotel and riding him dry. She maybe had past her foal bearing years but she still could buck.

You being the pervert that you are knew about this because you had followed them and peeking into the window of that hotel and have watched the whole thing. You even heard that the stallion complimented the old mare and saying she was better that his marefriend."

I started to thrust more harder into the slutty bird as she started to tell a few other tales about how she sexually pranked some ponies and what she did to lead away some ponies from the princess attention.

My climax was starting to reach its peak and with a few more hard thrusts I came into my former lover hard. She gave the loudest most wanton squawk and spraying my member with her juices as I started to fill her with my thick putrid spunk that she loves so much. I could see her stomach starting to bulge out and grow bigger as a result of my generous load.

After I have emptied my balls in her milking avian snatch and pulled my member out of her. She gave a weak moan and slumbered down on the ground, my jizz pooling out from between her legs into the ground.

I asked her a few other things that I wanted to find out, and while Philomena was giving me a sloppy blowjob, I still can't figure that her and Gryphons beaks looks so hard but are yes so soft and dexterous in nature. But I wasn't complaining as she skillfully swallowed my member and letting me use her face as a onahole as I thrusted into her wet throat hard.

I let her answer my questions between the short breaks I gave her. But the fun have to end sometime and I then started to feel my second load approaching and I didn't warn her about my impending orgasm and let her find out for herself.

I blow my load inside her throat as she deepthroated my member, her beak pressing against my groin and she had all of my dick inside her, I could see the outline of my member inside her throat and could feel how far down it was.

So, when I came I was shooting straight into her stomach, my generous load adding to the bulging look she was sporting thanks to my previous load, making her starting to look a few months pregnant, it was a good look for my slutty ex-lover.

But I pulled out my member to spray my last shoots at her face, earning a surprised squawk and a chirping giggle. I smeared my jizz out on her face using my member and she giggled and licked and cooed in a teasing manner as I did that, all the while looking up at me with a blissful smile, her mind far away.

"Well so long slut, will see you around."

I left the cum covered phoenix there laying on the ground in the garden, I smirked as I can image that if somepony finding her they will be granted the fun sight of seeing the avian bird in such a state, and also based on my putrid smell, they will have no problem identifying what the naughty bird have done. Maybe she will offer herself to that somepony to keep quite or he or she will take advantage of the bird's state.

*End flashback*

I came back to the present and then felt a familiar pleasurable feeling in my balls as during my flashback Twilight have been really going at it and I was just blowing my load inside her greedy mouth, her face and chest coat was smeared with some of my pre-cum as it seems she had been rubbing my member against them.

Back to her face I could see that blissful expression that was seen, just like a certain ex-lover but this face was much cuter to look at, but her innocent look was the most cause of it, the ideas and possibilities that was ahead to corrupt this mare was making my big dick shoot out a few more globs of my smelly imp sperm.

Those globs of jizz was seeing coating her face as she had removed her mouth and let some of my spunk paint her face and chest white. It was not much but it gave a nice view. She happily licked my now flaccid member and smeared more of my spunk in her face. She giggled and then started to head out the room in a fast but determined trot, I smirked.

"So trying to get that mission finished princess cutie? The one about letting a pony see your sperm covered face and no doubt smell my putrid spunk, leaving no doubt what you have been doing."

Twilight just giggled and continued to walk down the corridor with me hovering behind her, smirking and wondering who will be the one that will notice my student state.

Crystal room Discord's PoV

As we left twilight and entered the forbidden crystal room my breathing grew dark and heavy but I kept it low enough to the point Celestia couldn't pick it up even with her enhanced senses, Sleipnir you son of an windigoian bitch! how did you use Twilight like that! Sycophanta the lustful! you know how dangerous using that tool is! He would devour her very soul . I felt my godly rage soar in my chaotic body, my hatred poisoning my magic but I knew there was nothing I could do to save her... or anyone. I tried a thousand years ago and I lost, the memories of my war with the Alicorns haunted me so... The Discordains my precious children I failed you...

''Discord are you sure that we need to speak with my father? you know he hates you'' said Celestia, the one person I loved more than chaos itself, She knew of the sacrifices I had made to keep Sleipnir in check... just not the dark parts of our deal.

''Yes... if we had any other choice I would take it but if Alkeyore is as powerful as he and Dust claims then Sleipnir is the only one that could defeat him...'' It's ironic in a way that I would try to stop the Nephilim instead of enlisting his aid in dethroning the Alicorns. I like many other elder beings in Avalon all tried to fight the Alicorns after the fall of the humans and each one of us lost, the Avalonians had forgotten that the age of the humans gods was a truly a dark one but then again it wasn't dark for them yet it was for my kind.. The Ancients, when Aronnos was defeated we celebrated it because to us it meant we were free to walk among mortals once again like we did long before the humans came but when we shown ourselves to what we thought as our liberators, we too were forced to fight them not for the control of Avalon but our mere survival. There were only a hundred of us thanks to the humans and their purges, now after our fight with the Alicorns, what became the others I do not know... and I was only a child when we fought them for all I know I am the last of the Ancients, the very first race to dwell in Avalon . Alkeyore is in some ways like me...

''Discord... you think..'' Celestia paused when she reached the black pearl, her hoof hovering hesitatingly visibly pondering if we are doing the right thing... no we are not. The right thing would be to turn our backs on them the other gods and the world itself to never look back to the world of mortals. But this world doesn't work that way.. '' that we should tell him that we're getting married? should we get the Pantheon in involved?'' her voice wavers as her throat tightens ''should we... should we be prepared to... Luna, is she going to be hurt?''

"I don't know'' I said my own voice failing me. Luna is going to be devastated if we do this.. and that if the Pantheon doesn't come after her next or little Nightmare moon. Poor Luna she had been through so much but I must keep my half of the bargain if we are to keep the peace. Luna, Nightmare I am sorry but my duty to Avalon must be kept. ''But we must try...''

With the lightest of a feathery touch by her hoof, Celestia activated the black pearl revealing a furnished room, with a fireplace and an Inn like interior. I could see to the side a frost covered window and some of the landscape on the other side of the window. What I saw was mostly of ice and snow, the golden form of Sleipnir taking up most of the pearl's surface, his horn glowing and sitting on his hunches in a big low chair.

At first his face was one of the annoyance but that was before he saw Celestia, his one good eye struggled to watch the both of us, it appears that he was in the lands between the Crystal Empire and the free states if my knowledge of Avalon was correct. But what was he doing up there? there is little reason why the north required his presence since the north is solely in the ponies' holdings outside of the Gryphon Colonies at the coast.

''Ah my sweet beloved daughter, the sun of my world,'' The bastard said in his ironic honeyed voice. I noticed small facial moments, as he was trying not to make any sudden strange voices.

Looking further down towards his groin I clenched my claws as I saw why. Between his legs a mare was seen blowing him. And by the look of things he had used her marehood and tail hole as cum was seen leaking from them. I could only see her backside as that was the only thing projecting my way. But based on her size and looks, I could guess she was a mature one, and probably the owner or wife to the one that owned the Inn he seems to rest in. I could also see two younger mares pressing against his sides as he had his wings around them and they looked like they didn't want to be there.

I caught a glimpse of almost outside the crystal pearl's vision and I saw a stallion that was looking on the scene with a miserable expression. He had been beaten and his right hind leg was broken next to him lay the shivering form of a blood drenched wingless Changeling mare with tears running down her face. The bloodily stubs that was once her wings bleed piously till it dripped onto the cold floor below her..from her short orange fur I could tell she was from Clan Vulgaris, one of the last great northern Changeling clans and it had been centuries since the last time I saw one of the northern Changelings.

Celestia didn't see all this, thanks to his magic Celestia couldn't see what really going but those ponies could see us, I saw the young mares looked like they wanted to crawl under a rock and hide, trying to cover their cum stained bodies. I think the mature mare had also now noticed us as she had stopped blowing Sleipnir and locking over her shoulder in horror, her face and mouth leaking cum on her blushing mortified face. I felt my fist tighten and I had to look away... I am useless I can't even protect my own people from him '' It is good to see you my dear.''

''But I know that this isn't a simple hello to your sire since you are using the black pearl...'' His voice trails off for a second ''Discord...'' Celestia couldn't see it but he smiled darkly and knowingly at me before using his magic to have the mature mare hovering closer to the projection and spread her asscheeks and letting more of his sperm leak out from her, She was using her hooves to try to cover her face, tears streaming down it. He let her hoover for a few moments before he brought her towards him and then lined her up with his member and then just speared her on it. I could see that to her shame she came and spraying her mare juices in a an ark. Her hooves trying to cover her face, the others could just watch what was happening.

This only reminding me just how much I hated him and that there was nothing I could do to stop him.

''Sleipnir...'' I said with a slight growl. Hatred for him and for myself ran deeply in my veins, it was because of my failure as both a leader and a god that changeling mare was suffering, it was because that I lost the war that Sleipnir was free to do anything he wanted and I couldn't left a single talon to stop him...

''Hello Papa,'' said Celestia with a warm smile unknowingly of the scene that was taking place right in front of her. Celestia you sweet, sweet naive girl, foolish girl. I pray that the veil upon your eyes never be lifted... I love you too much to curse you with the truth about the monster you call father. '' I need your advise..''

This causes Sleipnir to raise an eyebrow '' Advise? you never came to me for advise before daughter... does this have anything to do with the human Alkeyore and the fact he took you to somewhere else?''

''Unfortunately Papa'' said Celestia before telling her father about our unexpected adventure in Domain of Dust and how we came across Alkeyore. She told him everything we saw and heard, how Alkeyore defeated Luna in a spar and how we learned that Luna was falling for the newly revealed Nephilim, Sleipnir remained silent and just listen to Celly's tale... just listen and waited. When Celestia was finally done regaling our experience, Sleipnir closed his only remaining eyes sigh heavily.

'' So it's worse than I thought '' said the golden Alicorn '' Luna is under the influence of both demonic power and dark magic no doubt, it's a good thing you came to me with this. As master of Avalon it is my duty to see that it is protected, once my business in the north is done I will come to deal with this Nephilim myself but until till I send seven minor Alicorns to aid you, Alkeyore must be stopped.''

''What about Luna? Papa what about my sister? I will not have her harmed, she's only a victim in this..'' said Celestia her face full of worry for the moon princess'' it's not her fault... it's not her fault that she felled prey to the likes of Alkeyore.''

''Luna... I'm sorry my daughter, Luna is far beyond my help... there had been too much damage done to her if we remove Alkeyore's influence from her, her mind will break turning her into feral goddess. I'm afraid we'll need to seal her awa-

''NO, we can't! we can't do that to her! cried Celestia interrupting her father, the worry on her face grew into fear ''NOT AGAIN! PAPA! please there must be another way!''

'' Celestia Solis !'' barked Sleipnir harshly '' WHAT will you have me do? Luna is out of control! she had already broke my laws once before now she done so again. I know you love her but Celestia it's time to face reality! Luna will never submit herself to the Pantheons' will, she will never change that much is clear, she is irredeemable'' ''This is not some foal's story book Celestia, heroes die forgotten and good doesn't always wins! I had given her one too many chances and this is how she thanks me!? My mercy is spat in my face! Luna was to be sent to The Pit but at your request I changed her fate and had the Elements send her to the moon for a thousands years instead... what you will have me do Celestia?! Did you even think about how I feel about this or how her betrayal would affect Avalon? No you didn't. What other way is there? Tell me! Truly tell me that there is another way?''

Celestia's lip quivered as tears started to run down her muzzle '' I-I-I... I only want my sister back..'' she said hoarsely before teleporting away into her room leaving me alone with the golden Alicorn.

''My-my Sleipnir this is quite a turn for you, being cold-hearted to your beloved Celestia'' I said surprised that he was so harsh to her, never before was a time in my very long memory he was harsh to his favorite foal but as much I love surprises and all thing chaotic, there was a limit even for the likes of me. One is such making my mare cry.

''Discord...'' growled Sleipnir his one eye gleamed in his hatred for me or for anything outside of his complete control ''... stay away from my daughter.'' ''She isn't part of our deal!''

''We both know I can't do that, I love her. That is something you can't or ever will understand'' I said '' no matter how sweet your honeyed words are, I'll always be here with her... What did they do?

''Ah yes, these little ponies broke my holy laws renegading Changelings, harboring Changelings rebels and runaway slaves often leads to execution but I'm an merciful god king if they prove to be satisfactory then they won't be sentenced to Tartarus or The Pit.'' said Sleipnir smirking as the mares went back to work hearing what could happen to them if they fail to be satisfactory.

''In others words, they must satisfied your overgrowing lust '' I said with a deep frown, again I had failed to protect the people from him... just how much longer will he do this. Is this peace truly worth it? being powerless to save them, all to upheld a false sense of peace is it worth it? I had worked on all sides of the Avalonian conflict as my chaotic nature just trying to keep them in check in the hopes of peace no matter how false it's truly is '' and the Vulgaris? since she is damage I doubt you'll find a buyer for her.''

''In a sense, but I sure you would like to satiate your own lust... there are plenty of mares that would love some 'inspiration' or you rather not sully yourself with the love of mortals you always could have my leftovers'' Sleipnir smirked darkly as the crack of an whip snapped at the ruined Changeling causing her to curl up in a shivering ball, trying to shut out the world and the stallion cried out as magic broke his other leg, the mares whimpered as they worked ''As for the Changeling... I'll send her to some of my servants as a reward for their loyalty to me and our peace.''

'' I am an Draconequus, we only can have one single mate in our very long lives... what of Luna? what are you really planning to do to her? '' I asked knowing that the bastard had something in mind for her and I knew that he could help her with Alkeyore's influence if he only wanted too. What just are you planning bastard.

'' That is none of your concern Draconequus'' said the golden Alicorn, the look in his remaining eye told me all I needed to know. He was planning to enslave Luna.. and Alkeyore.

'' I will stop you'' the words left my lips before I could stop them. But it felt right to say them'' Your time is ending Sleipnir, Avalon is not your toy.'' ''The true lords of Avalon will free us from you tyrant''

'' Stop me? stop me? stay out this Discord, you had your chance to stand against me and you lost! '' You remembered our battle a thousand years go, and the thousands of dead that died in your name as I and my cult destroyed your hidden Discordian temple city. You failed Discord! Your armies are dead, your followers only a but an whisper in the dark lost Discord there is nothing you can do to stop me! Avalon is mine and mine only I will have no one question my kingship especially the likes of you!''

'' Not my king!'' I snarled '' For too long I watch you toy with the people that dwell in this realm but no longer! I will not sit idly by any longer, war is coming Sleipnir of Epona and it's coming fast! This false peace you and I had created is at an end. We both can see that much without Faust's powers of sight.''

''Remember our deal Draconequus!'' said Sleipnir '' I spared your life and the souls of your remaining cult from my justice as well halt the genocide of the native Avalonians, in return for my mercy you not only help me kill the reminding humans once found and turn a blind eye to my activities but follow my commands...This is my command as the head of the Pantheon if Luna escapes my servants you yourself must surrendered her to me for judgement as well the Nephilim Alkeyore, kill any of his followers he may have, do this and I might allow you to marry Celestia''

'H-how you know about that?!'' I said alarmed there were only two others that knew Celestia and Bluebood... unless Sleipnirites! Sleipnirites in Canterlot! No that's way too far south! they are only in the far north... are they?

'' I know many things Discord Vunis... keep your end of the bargain or there will be consequences.'' sneered the Alicornian king ominously

''What consequences?''

''Do I need to remind whom hold all the cards?'' said Sleipnir smugly '' I have your entire filthy race locked away in dark places...I'm sure they're would make excellent subjects for my experiments or I could release your dark dealings to my beloved daughter I doubt she could love you if she knew the extent of your many sins... better yet I could press my influence into her and force her to mode into my desires ensuring that she would never love anything again.'' ''Then again I have so many other more less than savory choices if you should ever rebel against me... your choice Discord, it's your choice.'' he honeyed his words ''Do right thing.. and you can have the life you had always wanted.''

I grit my fangs, I had lost again I lost before the game could began but what choice did I had? Celestia my darling please forgive me... forgive me, I never wanted this.. any of this... Luna please please don't come home'' what are your commands?''

I had never felt so sick than when I utter those four little words. Is this what I been reduced to? Just another plaything? Now I know just how the ponies felt when I did the same to them. Oh how I had fallen... Chaos why did you make me?

'' Luna and Alkeyore are a threat...'' repeated Sleipnir '' I have already sent my servants to capture them in order to bring them for my Judgement but knowing what I know now thanks to you and Celestia, I fear that my lowly slaves are not going to be enough. What I want to you to do is if they should prove to much for my slaves is to bring them to me yourself and to keep my beloved daughter blind to this... 'questionable means of keeping Equestria safe' also I want you to use the memory easing tea on her as well this Dust und Chaos talk is a dangerous idea to have... destroy all evidence of your meeting with them.''

''Anything else?'' I asked knowing that couldn't be all that he wanted for me to do... there was always something else he wished to be done.

'' Why yes... convince Celestia to join the rest of us in the war to finally conquer the natives and open Equestria to the the slave trade '' ordered Sleipnir.

''She'll never go for that'' I said with a shake of my head.

'' You will convince her, now leave us slave'' said Sleipnir '' and remember what will happen if you rebel against me ''

The black pearl darkens returning to it's normal state leaving me alone in the forbidden crystal room. I stared at the infernal object with all the hatred I had in my heart for the golden Alicorn, his words burning in both my mind and heart with my eagle's talon I scratched the surface and watched as the damage disappear as if it was never damaged in the first place. Did Faust foresee this? Did she knew what will become of me or Celestia? Did she? Lowering my talon I asked the empty room ''why?''

The word echos off the walls taunting me with the silly and pointless question of why. It was pointless... it was all pointless the war to free Avalon from him, all the deaths I helped in causing all for a pointless false peace, thinking he would help to save Luna... instead only damming her... is there forgiveness for one like me?

What more fate will ask of me?

Snapping my fingers, the crystal room was replaced by Celestia's chambers. The mare I loved was laying in her bed with an very old homemade Luna doll warped in her hooves asleep, there were lines upon her lovely face no doubt from her tears that her blasted father had caused. I quickly joined her in the bed warping my arms round her while my tail wrapped itself around her causing the white Alicorn to happily hum knowing that she wasn't alone . Looking over to Philomena's cage I wasn't surprised to find that the Phoenix missing, the old girl had a nasty habit of disappearing at times, one habit I was thankful for. My bear paw lightly I was able gently caressed the beautiful mare... I had appreciation for beauty.

''I love you Celestia..'' I said softly

Nearby the her desk was the tea set, the same one she had used since she used since she was a foal... the sight of it caused Sleipnir words to echo in my head. If I do as he asks then he might allow me to have the life I had always wanted.. with Celestia but at the cost of Luna and Alkeyore. with great reluctance I left the bed and walked to the tea set, the potion was already there since Celestia had taking time to study the potions made by the Zebras... it would be easy to 'accidentally'' knocked over one of them into her morning cup of tea. I would be free to give her all of my love... we would be free.. Celestia will understand.. I love her..

As my paw touched the tea port, I felt something warm on my face moving my eagle's talon to it I realized it was a tear. why am I crying? this is everything I wanted! to be with Celestia forever! why am I crying?

''I-''

''I-''

'' I can't do it''

The castle of the two royal pony sisters, Everfree forest Alkeyore PoV

The shadows sank about into the corners of the room revealing of the battle-scarred walls of Luna's old home and the still forms of the two we left behind... Luna still barring a sleeping Nightmare could only stare at the broken bodies with anguish in her eyes. From the distance I could tell that despite the aid that both I and the demon gave to them, they still were overwhelmed, the poor beasts they hardly stood a chance against the Dahirm-hal and Sleipnir. I held onto Moonlit a bit more tightly dreading what I had to have to tell her when she awakes and wonders of what became of her forest friends, I called Luna to me and placed the Kirin upon her back... she looked at me questionably at first but quickly realizes what I was doing...

''We mustn't let the girls see them'' I said to her softly, my hands brushing the mane of nightmare's and Moonlit's face before retreating it '' ...I'll give them a warrior's farewell.''

''Yes... of course but Alkeyore what are we going to...'' she gestures to the Kirin on her back '' about her?''

''Tell her the truth... it would better then giving her false hope that the two were alive waiting for her'' I said using simple Rohnirian logic. Since we as a people are of the wild and are a Gaeaish tribe, death isn't at all an stranger, most know what death is by the age of three moons.

''But she is just a foal'' Luna pointed out

''A foal that was almost rapped and murder by a gang of Gryphon soldiers... there not much leave of childhood innocence after such an event.'' I said both in truth and wisdom before calling upon my magic and set the two bodies ablaze. For an time we didn't say anything and just watch as the dark fire burned the bodies, bones and all, Luna chewed on her lip with the want to say something. What she wanted to say I didn't know. Silent reigned leaving us to our own thoughts, the truce between Celestia and myself had ended when we left the Domain of Dust, it wouldn't be unrealistic of her that now in her own world she would gather all of her allies to come after me especially now she knows what I am. Meaning if I was to keep Luna and foals with me and speak with the various Avalonian leaders about the Dahirm-hal threat then I too need to gather what allies I could find then there is the need for me to become an arch-demon for Caldorel to return my missing memories thus leading me back several steps in my plans. And of course there is Luna's and my own blooming feelings for each other... again it only leads me with questions perhaps this 'Grimmnjor' could answer my many questions about what exactly happened two thousand years ago..

We stayed there until the hellfire left no evidence of the Timberwolf and Manticore with an subtle wave of my hand I absorbed the magic created from their deaths adding it to my innate magics fueling both the spell keeping my human disguise and helping what was left of their souls pass on into the dead realms. I could of restore them using my necromancy but their souls were too damaged if I revived them then their bodies would fail forever trapping the remains of soul energy in corpses effective making them utterly and completely a waste of both time and magic. Zombies are indeed very poor useless tools. Souls only have a very limited time frame to be revived... three days at the most before becoming too damaged for realistic use and given the state of the bodies it had been weeks and strangely enough there was no smell... a very bad sign.

''Luna, let us leave this place.'' I said retaking Moonlit back into my arms removing some of the burden from Luna's back '' our enemies know of this place too well we must find another dwelling to hold up in''

'' Celestia and Discord are not our enemies Alkeyore '' said Luna as we walked though the castle to save on magic it had been a while since we had time to rest though the meal we shared with Dust did wonders for our strength yet I worried for Moonlit ''though you maybe right, Sleipnir and his servants knows the castle well.'' '' Let us return to Canterlot we'll be protected from him there, it's perhaps the one of few places in the pony nations free of his influence and that of his slaves. ''

''That is debatable'' I grunted, exiting the ruins of the old castle an blinked wildly at the sudden light of day. Yet being back in the wilds gave me a small smile, ah yes this is the element of the Rohnirians, the untamed places of the world. The smell of the coming winter was heavy in the forest air. '' He would expect us to run to your sister and she herself is hunting for us, he could verily be there right now waiting for us and judging by the bodies he had weeks to gather his influence... in fact he maybe had already flooded the countryside with his spies.'' " I'll take my chances in the wilds thank you much, but we should consider leaving the pony nations until we had gather enough strength to return to Canterlot preferably with allies of our own. ''

''B-but where should we go?'' asked Luna following me as we walked through the still oddly quiet forest '' I know we had already discussed it partially but with Sleipnir after us we need to come up with an plan.. why are you perfectly calm about this?''

''This isn't my first time on the run with an king and his servants hunting for me... though I did have an company of loyal soldiers and friends on the run with me, in fact for about fifteenth years I lead a group of mercenaries in a deadly game of cat and mouse in Tahuia but that was before I become an general in the Rohnirian army.'' I said recalling those days the days before I became a legend, back when I lead the Hollowsteel Knights. Hen good memories, Bahu never caught us and Dulaman as well when he and Rohnir betrayed me. Then I realized that I spoken a bit too much and shared one of things I was most proud of in my past... though given in this situation the tale of I got my start as a hero may help us.

''You were an mercenary?!'' said Luna with a grasp and had a light in her eye at the fact I shared a little light on my past.

'' Oh no the Hollow-steel Knights are not an mercenary company... that was just a cover at first... but now they are the elites of the Dark Magi Confederacy armed forces, perhaps when we find a safe dwelling I'll tell you how I help to find them'' I said rather quickly '' for now we run with the wind and follow the stars, that is our road''

'' Run with the wind and follow the stars? but it's day.'' said Luna with smirk pointing out the one flaw in my logic.

'' let's just get deeper in the wilds then we talk..'' that just gets a giggle out of the dark blue Alicorn.

With an renewed purpose we entered what I assumed to be the deeper parts of the woods, I busied myself with continuing to help the little Kirin in my arms just in case my earlier spells missed something and burrowed into my thoughts thinking of different strategies that could prove useful. Yet again the lack of information proved to be my undoing, in sense I was no farther than I was before my escape from the ruins, did that made everything I had ponder on useless? No it is better to be prepared.. just in case. But being back in the wilds did roused my spirits, the trees overhead gave us much needed shade as the shadows of the shade did put me at some minor of ease though night would of been more preferable, an sentiment I had no doubt Luna shared. As we traveled we still saw little life in the forest, the same when we entered the woods the first time, yet we continued to walk the wooded paths now and then the sounds of a river played at least giving us something to distract us for our pondering, it was not long till we reached the river. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see the longing on Luna's face for a moment's' rest which I couldn't I denied her of since I too needed to rest for a moment in order to recover some spent magic and I smiled when I spotted a soft patch of clovers.

Setting Moonlit down in the soft patch of clovers, she was soon joining by a levitating Nightmare moon shroud in Lunar magics. The two foals subconsciously scooted together unknowingly snuggling the other, causing the both of us to smile sweetly...

''They are adorable together.'' whispered Luna

''Aye, that they are'' I said to a smiling Luna before settling near the water, the mirror like surface almost tempted me into scying Celestia, Discord and Sleipnir to learn their plans and the traps they sure to be setting but it would only a waste of my already limited supply of magics and since scying spells need large sums of magic it wouldn't be very beneficial in the end if I tried myself out, then again there are certain enchanted objects that could verily well sever the same purpose but those require enchanter and mage forge which I am short of. Enchantments I have a plenty but no forge '' We can linger here for a while.''

Luna joined me by the water's edge leaning against me while the tips of her hooves dipping slightly in the waters. At first the muscles in my arm tensed thanks to my years of warring and her unexpected movement, her head lay near my heart as if listening to it's slow beat, willing my arm to calm itself I wrapped it around the blue Alicorn causing her to squeak slightly and pulled her minorly closer to me. We lay there in silent for a few more moments just enjoying the peacefulness of the woodland realm we found ourselves in once more.

''It's so peaceful here...'' Luna sweetly sighed before looking up at me with her big eyes '' I never thought that the Everfree could be so peaceful.''

''It's the magics of the wilds Luna,'' I said understanding where Luna was coming from, to my limited knowledge the ponies think the forest as place that was never meant to be.. they had forgotten how the real world works due to using magic for everything they see, the blasted fools that is one thing I plan on remedying once I gather enough forces under Darkness's ever guiding hand. '' here in the untamed places magic is free... it's in the way it always meant to be. ''

''Free?'' asked Luna '' How can magic be free? it's extension of our minds and our will... isn't it?

'' In a way yes and no... magic is alive but just in a different way than what we call an living being.'' I replied yet despite all of my collected knowledge and teachings from Dust magic's full nature is still a enigma... even for the Ageless magic does not give up its secrets easily but magic do what magic doses. ''It can be said that magic is a form of life energy but is an extension of your will... yes I know it's confusing if you try to think about it but magic has a life of its own as does any creature yet like any enigma it's secrets are often best left alone .''

Luna opened then closed her mouth thinking to think of something argue my admittedly rather vague stance on magic before pausing in clear attempt to changed the subject to something else less confusing in nature or at least I thought so ''Alkeyore... why you are still using your disguise?" " I know what you really are, Nephilim but why you still use the guise of a human.. it's rather pointless now.''

An fine point I thought but..."Why do Changelings wear disguises?'' I asked

''Their shapeshifters.. it's a part of their deceiving nature, Changelings are known throughout Avalon for stealing and feeding on the emotions of others, they according to some sources lack to ability to produce emotions on their own thus they foalnap and replaced many of my subjects and those of the other nations as well to steal love of others. It is because of this and their part in the Titan war Sleipnir had outlawed them, though it did little good since many ponies in the other pony nations like to enslave the changelings...'' ''But fear not though my and Celestia rule over Equestria we had made the changeling slave trade illegal.''

'' Luna that sounds like text out of an scroll word for word methinks, I asked you why they wear disguises? though it is good that you shared more information than I asked for of them'' I said in a leveled tone disguising the disgust in my tone, slavers... it seems that some old enemies always remain a thorn in your live if you walk in one world or the next, Tahuians and Elves are both slaving peoples in Gaea which I so happen to hate minus Senna Rose she was an acceptation as well the wood elves... quite an decent folk strangely enough. But still... the Changelings need my aid it as my duty as an Lord of Magic to help them. '' what is your opinion on them? the Changelings Luna?''

'' I fear that I don't have much an of opinion on them since the last changeling I had send was well over a thousand years ago but they did attack Canterlot during my niece's wedding while I was way in Tanslymaneia meeting with the leaders of the bat pony tribe... But Celestia hates them much like Sleipnir does..'' '' and they are a enemy to Equestria and Alicorns.''

I recalled Celestia's reaction to my decision to head to the badlands yet I can't recall if I had informed Luna of going south... I think I did? But before I could comment a shout from the bushes destroyed the peaceful aura and something or rather someone I haven't seen in ages launched out of the bushes.

''Kren?" I breathed at the sight of the brown hair human standing hooded robe of greens and browns with images of golden and silver leaves dancing in the wind, pieces of Orcish leather formed an satchel strapped across his shoulder while potion and scrolls hung from an leather belt. it had been some time since the last I saw him, my student... my friend...my- what was he doing here? He should be in Orciemia with his adoptive orc family, what happen?

''Alkeyore?!'' he said happily, his eye shone with relief at seeing me again.

-ROOOARR

Alvae's love what he done now?

It had taken days but they had finally got a hold of a boat that could take them across the lake, crossing into what Nara called Equestria was verily easy where Kren was concern but the only 'secret' way into the forest was though the river that lead to lake which hid the entrance according to Nara.

Speaking of the Gryphon, Nara was busy pouting at him as the pony mare that heavily highhandedly bargained with them for the boat made her lose the last of her bits on claw. Kren heatedly promised her that he would pay her back the money she have spent on him when he could. He had draped an arm over her barrel and pulled her close as he said that. Nara couldn't help but purr at the warm feeling as he hugged her to his side.

"You better tree hugger…" She then gave a cute squawk as Kren kissed her beak as she was looking up at him. Her cheeks blushed before pushing him away and trying to look tough.

They then as the morning mist still was seen laying over the big lake and the sun was starting to show itself over the treetops, the two set off and started to paddle over the lake.

They were glad it was next to no wind so they didn't have much trouble steering and navigating the boat.

It took an hour or so for them to get across the lake and starting to see the Everfree forest. It looked foreboding as they saw the big gnarly trees and the gloomy atmosphere it generated. But Kren have been inside some similar forests back home. He even has been out hunting with his fellow orc brothers in one or two nearby ones. The trophy taken back home was not so grand, just a couple of rabbits. But he had the chance to get better at his trap skills.

He was steering the boat towards the forest and started to navigate in river that have formed. But thanks to the swamp like area it was very difficult to navigate.

After some time and yet getting the boat unstuck from some random log or low bank, he said to Nara.

"We have a better chance ditching the boat and continue on foot." Nara nodded and they looked for a spot to park the boat. They found a spot and dragged the boat up onto land and then gathered their stuff and started to walk inland.

Kren have checked the map and had marked where a ruin called "The castle of the two sisters" was probably located. That seemed a likely camping spot and a favored spot for a base of operations at least for now.

Kren cursed a little as he used his arms to push away thorn branches and bushes as he fought against the Everfree forest fauna. He was lucky that Nara warned him about a flower called poison joke as he one time almost walked right into a patch of them. She had explained what she knew about it. He was curious about the effects she said It have been told to do to anypony encountering them. But for now he put that aside.

He had just grunted a orcish curse word a he stepped through yet another thorn bush and come out in a clearing. He looked around but then he spotted something on the other side.

There laying on some flat boulders and rocks he was seeing three feline like creatures. They looked like the female kind of one of the greater felines that he had read about; a lion. But this felines had some added features.

Their bodies was a light yellow but on their backs he could see a pair of black bat like wings and instead of a tail, he was seeing a scorpion stinger. With all that added he came to a conclusion.

'A manticore… Shit they are said to be very territorial and aggressive.'

Kren started to think about what spells he had to use to defend himself and Nara should this female manticores' prove hostile. At the moment, they seemed to have been taking a nap and started to come to. Nara then entered the clearing behind Kren. She also saw the manticores' and got into battle mode.

He could feel their gaze on him. At first, they seemed surprised but then things started to go weird for Kren. The three females seemed to smile, even purr as they spotted Kren. Then they started to get up and calmly walk towards Kren.

Kren was not lowering his guard but it seems these felines are acting more curious than hostile. He could see them sniff the air and then was it his imagination or are their backsides swaying more and also their tails.

He was watching them starting to circle them. He was preparing if one of them pounced on him. But they instead were moving closer and closing the circle, making it smaller and smaller until the lionesses was seen rubbing against him.

He could feel them starting to purr and rub their heads against his legs and pressing and dragging their bodies against him. He started to relax somewhat. It seems they wanted to cuddle and act like house cats. Strange Kren was thinking because big felines like panthers, lions, tiger don't usually act like that, only when they are trained from the birth. Maybe this have been and by some events brought back to the wilds.

But Kren figured also that it has to be due to some part of his "aura" he seems to have around animals. It was one of the things that drawn him into studying the earth elements and magic in the first place. He seems to have an aptitude for it. He then reached out an hand and scratched one of them behind the ear, earning a deeper purr and a head rubbing against his hand, he was relaxing more now.

But then it started to get a little weird as the one he was using his hand on started to lick it, but in a sensual teasing way and looking at him with half lidded eyes, her gaze was making Kren feeling a little unsure and uncomfortable.

Kren gave a little yelp as he felt one of the lionesses rub and press her nose against his groin. Nara seeing this spread her wings and pouting. "Hey back off, that place is off limits for you!"

The feline manticore looked at the gryphoness with a blank stare, she then seemed to smirk and teasingly rubbed her face more around his groin, making Kren grunt and trying to back off.

"H-Hey kitty, don't rub your face there, it's quite sensitive." He stepped back a little but then felt him bumping into the body off one of the other felines. He then felt two pressing against his side, boxing him in. He was starting to feel a little unsure and also mixed about their affections actions.

With him having had sex with Nara and had a wonderful time. His body was responding to the felines actions. This was a first time a beast or animal have acted this affectionate towards him in this manner. Much to his embarrassment he was beginning to let his gaze lingering at their backsides and also what he was seeing between their legs. He could see their feline looking private parts and with Nara being part lion he had have the pleasure of exploring her private parts.

His little friend below was beginning to want to play. This was a first for him. But he could clearly see that these felines were acting smarter than normal animal beasts. He could see it in their eyes. It almost seems that they are flirting with him as they flutter their eyelashes at him and pressing their bodies against him and purring.

Thinking back and trying to keep this frisky manticore lionesses away he remembered that the only thing that was a clear indicator of an animal showing interest in him in the past was a female arctic wolf that he met during his traveling and exploring in the mountains when he was younger. He was rather young at the time and he didn't know what the female wolf wanted.

He had taken cover in a cave and stumble upon her there. He first was thinking he had to defend himself but thanks to his aura it didn't happen. Thinking he had somebody to cuddle with to keep warm that night he relaxed and did just that with the wolf.

But the wolf was beginning to act strange towards the morning. He didn't know what she wanted as he was rather new to the act of flirting and female mating rituals (still is). But he got a clear message then when the female wolf lifted her tail and presented herself to him later.

Blushing he told the wolf he was not a wolf male and such. He didn't remember clearly what he said to the female wolf in that night, she left him in the morning. But not before pressing her nose against his cheek like a kiss and gave him a lick.

He had always thought back to that encounter and now older he wondered what would have happened if he had responded differently to that, what would have happened if he did what the female wolf wanted and mated with her.

Blushing more as he shook his head to clear his mind from such things. It didn't help that he had breached the barrier and had a few times since that night with Nara and had some amazing sex with her. He was beginning to have his gaze lingering at her backside and also taking notice off different body traits that he didn't look at before as with biped looking girls.

So now he was also checking out coat softness and looks, tails, teats and their flanks. Besides Nara he had those few times also been checking out the ponies that he had pasted in his disguise.

He had been checking and comparing them and Nara. Ponies was looking more adorable and soft cuddly and having some nice-looking curves to their flanks but that was not to say that Nara wasn't soft looking or cuddle. But Nara had a different feeling to it.

The gryphons had more pride in their movements, he could see the body move more fluently, like a predator that they are in nature. The ponies have more daintily careful moments.

Kren have seen the different reactions a pony can show in their moments and body actions when they are surprised, happy, sad and such.

But he now had to focus on the moment and the affectionate manticore felines before him.

During his flashback through memory lane, one of the females had moved towards Nara. She had gotten into a battle stance but the lioness sniffed around towards her and then she was to her tip her head down and seemed to show respect and bow her head a little, it seems she was showing her respect and accepting something.

But he felt one of the lionesses again rubbing her face against his groin, he used his hands to push her way. But she seems to smile at that and giving off a teasing playful vibe as she tried again to rub her head against him.

"I love petting and showing affection towards animals but this is getting a little too personal, it is almost like they are flirting with me."

"You think." Nara said sarcastically as she pouted and tried to move towards Kren but the lioness that bowed her head to her a few moments ago, was intercepting her movements and preventing her from moving towards Kren.

"Yeah it is almost like…" Kren said but he voice trailed off towards the end.

Why? Well because the manticore lioness had used her broad tongue to lick his groin and his growing tent and then had turned around and lifted her tail high and clearly was showing him her goods, she was looking over her shoulder with what seems to be an alluring gaze and smirk. He was stunned at the action, his mind going blank, also again the image of the female wolf flash into his mind and also the thoughts about if he would have taken the offer and mating with her in that cave flashing in his mind.

"Hey wait a feathery minute, that's my mate you are presenting your bitch cunt too!"

Nara angry yelled and tried more move towards Kren and that shank lioness that had the gall to present herself to him. Also, she was feeling a little jealous and possessive.

But the lioness guarding her didn't let her through and Kren was with a blank stare looking at the brazen lioness swaying flanks and feline cunt with a conflicting expression.

But then a new sound entered the clearing, it sounded like a surprised gasp. All the lionesses and Nara and Kren looked towards the sound and found a young male manticore with a surprised looking expression on his face.

He seems to take in the scene with one lionesses pressing against his sides and the second one presenting herself before him, the third one keeping Nara from reaching Kren in the background.

The surprised on the manticore turned first to confusion then finally anger. The male manticore gave out a loud roar and flared his wings.

''GET YER DIRTY PAWS OFF ME WIVES!''

"Shit!" Kren said and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Look I didn't do anything, they were acting strange and starting to rub themselves against me and just know one of them just done and did that." He used his hand to point at the presenting lioness. She was looking smug and swaying her hips in a teasing manner and saying something in her beast language with growls and such.

Whatever she said it made the male manticore roar louder and then started to run and glide towards Kren with murder in his eyes. Kren seeing that could only gave a startled yelp and duck and dodge the incoming manticore and then run around and dodging his paws and tail.

"I know you can understand and talk, so stop your..." yells Nara

"Hey cut it out!", "Watch it!", "I didn't do anything; I wasn't trying to steal your mates!", "Watch the tail!", "That will leave a mark", "Aww this tunic was new."

Nara watched Kren jump around and dodging the angry manticore around the clearing. She looked at the female manticores' that was watching the event with bemused expressions, but they all seem to pout a little, one even pawed the ground in an irritating manner, angry pouting for the slipped away chance for some nooky. But one seemed to giggle at this, the one who showed her goods to Kren.

"Hey! Make your boyfriend stop chasing my boyfriend and talk some sense into him! You know this wasn't his fault and that it was you that came onto him!" She yelled towards the group.

The one that had presented herself to Kren (the skank) rolled her eyes and snorted, she seems also the be the oldest and the leader of the group. She spoke in her language and with a set of growls and with a flick of her head to signal for Nara to follow her.

'' Red don't you hurt that boy now!'' ordered the skank causing Nara to give her a stink eye.

''So you can speak Avalonian.'' ''Why didn't you do that in the first place!'' growled the Gryphon hen. '' Damn Everfree folk''

''Cause it's more fun.'' said another cheekily '' besides we Ahiu'mnir prefer using our own language in our forest.''

The lioness group and Nara then followed the fading sound of Kren as he was running from 'Red' yelling excuses and explanations and trying to talk some sense into the enraged male manticore.

'' By the great green lord of the deeps!'' cursed Kren as he ran with all of he might, leaping over bushes and rocks making good on his Rohnirian heritage. Since Rohnirians were a people of the wilds the terrain did little to slow his footwork and the innate magics of the wild places fueling his magical reserves, in all the wilds are the one place where you don't want to piss off an Rohnirian. Though that did little to save his skin from becoming catnip for the very piss overgrown cat on his tail. He thought that he could feel the cat's hot breath on the nape of his neck, his hand glowed green with nature's power cause for walls of thorns to grow in his footsteps of couse the wall of thorn could led the cat to him if he ever lost him but they would at least try to persuade the cat to give up the chase on the count of ruining his paws. He was also sure of that he could hear Nara shouting for him somewhere in the back of the chase.

He also called upon the trees to bin out of his way momentarily granting him passage before snapping back whipping at the male manticore, he could almost laugh at hearing the cat's yelps but he forced himself not too. He jump though one last large bush with the hope that he had lost the male manticore yet instead he came face to face with a very familiar face one he feared that he would never see again

''Kren?!'' said an wide eyed human in dark clothes by the river's side with an pony in his arms and a small bed of clovers with two small sleeping fillies in it.

''Alkeyore?!'' Kren said happily that he was right. Alkeyore his beloved friend and teacher was alive and well.

-ROOOAR

Shit...

Canterlot Blueblood's PoV

I sat at my desk, going over the developments of the past few days for my report that Auntie Celestia would be expecting in her private chambers tonight. The letter will have the summary from the latest council meeting to Aunties return and Alkeyore's disappearance, it has been only but a few days since Big mac's revelation at the council, with his bold statement to plan to invite Alkeyore into the Equestrian Pantheon.

Nothing had been done about it just yet the herd heads and the nobles still haven't agreed on an answer, fortunately they haven't yet ordered the red earth ponies arrest perhaps that shows they actually are considering of accepting his plan if they maybe in it just for the bits the new trade could bring in but even if the herd heads and nobles do allow Alkeyore to join with us, only Auntie Celestia and Luna could make it official.

''Big Mac I don't know if you're a genius or a fool.'' I said aloud largely to myself.

''Hmm, he could be both but Trixie would be never foalish enough to demand the council to legalize human worship.'' mewled the azure unicorn mare who just so happens to have stolen my bed, I hoped she had at least showered after her mission from last night. Trixie Lulamoon; age seventeen, the magical muscle and original member of team Nightingale, code name (and pet name) Crackers.

''Trixie please remove yourself from my bed, I just washed the sheets and mind you Saddle Arabian silk never washes well.'' I said once more going over her report, another one of my ponies had disappeared last night and the only clue was a ripped collar.

''Make Trixie, Ghost.'' Giggled the mare and digging her hooves deeper into the covers and buried her face into the fine silk sheets and looking back at me with her eyes full of mischief and those eyes seemed to say 'make me.'. Any other time I would have humored her but not tonight.

"Trixie, Ghost could always cut you paycheck if you interrupt when he's working.'' An impish voice said, coming in the direction from my shower, which was heard running. ''Or even better, I could allow myself to use your Prench Blueberry Shampoo ~ .''

''Touch Trixie's shampoo Moondancer and Trixie will teleport you straight into the male guard barracks. I'm sure the boys would love seeing your full moon.'' Threaten Trixie as she jumped down from my bed before galloping across the room and quickly entering my bathroom and into the shower to save her very special shampoo.

Moondancer Whirlwind; age twenty, newcomer to team Nightingale the replacement for one miss Heart-song, currant stasis M.I.A. She was one of the ponies in my employment that went missing over two years ago while scouting a suspected slavers' den 'The Bucking Mare brothel' ...

The only thing we could find of her was a bloody hoof on the site and the eyewitness report of one of Fancy Pants goons an Mister Gold rush buying her a drink, ' heat in a bottle' the house's specialty.

With a groan I planted my face on the desk.

'Heart-song was one of my best... I can't keep losing ponies to that bastard, sooner or later I will have to go in after him as The Ghost. I am not the first to take the marker of The Ghost, for a thousand years 'the Ghost' has haunted Equestria's elite in game of cat and mouse, keeping the nobility in line to the best of the fear of finding a pony wearing a white comedy and tragedy mask in their chambers and putting an arrow in their heart of hearts could do.

The first was Night-Commander Jigsaw, the batpony mare who also started Auntie Luna's war-maidens the elites of the Night Core. Warrior mares of the night who guarded Luna during the day while she sleeps chosen for their purity of heart and mind as for long they sever the night they shall take no husbands (even if they can't marry they still have foals in order to keep the family tradition).

After Luna was banished the war maidens were disbanded and exiled from Equestria and just with her return from the moon the war maidens returned to Equestria dress in their night-steel armor to take their charge once more as Luna's companions.'

Suddenly I felt the hooves of a mare on my shoulders, rubbing them, massaging the stress out from me. But it did little good, I'm still The Ghost. Both Celestia's spymaster and assassin that operate here in Canterlot and around Equestria and its borders.

Thus my first instinct was to strike and kill the mare, it would be so easy to snap her neck, and equal easy to hid her body as well before using it to remind the nobles that the Ghost was watching them always, but I didn't because... reasons.

''Sweet Nights… Stop…'' I said to the batpony standing behind me. The mare only stopped for a second before rubbing me a bit harder and whispers into my ear.

'' We both know that if you wanted me to stop then you would have stopped me long before I could set a single hoof on you... Admit it Ghost you wanted me to touch you.'' She says as her hoof snakes downward to my chest touching it with the lightest of touches. She tries to go lower but my own hoof stops her and removes her for my body. As much I wanted for this continue I still have work to do. In my mind her info pops out as I try to keep my thoughts clean.

'Sweet-Nights Mangos, a light sliver batpony mare with a light blue mane; age fourteen but looks like seventeen. Another original member of team nightingale. She has worked for me ever since she was five years old... Her parents both died on a mission in Prance; killed by Fancy's partner Fleur. She always had been a tease and she have made one thing clear about me and her. One thing that I have difficulty to comply.'

''Sweet Nights, we had talked about this...'' I said sternly as I tried to go back to work, it was my job to keep the nobles in line, I couldn't afford having a relationship. My enemies will use anyone close to me against me. As long I am the Ghost in Canterlot I must be able to cut lose every tie I have at a moment's notice despite how I feel about. Until the next Ghost is chosen I must keep my valiance.

''Oh no you talked, I just admire that flank of yours the entire time.'' said Sweet with a nod and impish expression on her face.

'She's up to something. That's bad, the last time she was up to something a pony ended up becoming bald. Permanently bald. And I so happen to love my coat fur.'

''Cheeky.'' I replied with a small glint in my eye, it appears to her good glint but in truth I was closely watching her.

''You know it!'' She smirked before placing her hoof on me again while her wing pushed the paperwork on the desk out of my physical reach. Her smirked grew sly and I knew that smile. It was the same smile she wore during the ambush on a sunny day street and on the corner of Book's End, it was supposed it be an undercover mission to discover exactly where Fancy Pants and his partners kept changelings to be sold but it ended as a surprise attack from the Knights of Unicornia.

A unicorn supremacist gang based in Stalliongrad and of course in Pants employ. The Knights of Unicornia of course just by the name want to revive the old Unicornian kingdom and supposedly led by a royal bloodline and to my information, the notion of them being led by a royal bloodline was only half true their leader one Lady Fire-Starter is a royal but she actually belongs to an old nobility earth pony clan not a Unicorn bloodline and her name isn't even Fire-Starter it's Blackberry Pie, I wonder if Miss Pinkie Pie knows her?

''Perhaps but you know we can't be together as long I am The Ghost.'' I sighed

''Who says that she is the only one that wants you? After all Trixie deserves the best.'' Said Trixie causing my head to snap in her diction. I had a few words prepared for her but they died on my tongue as my eye felled on her. In the doorway to the bathroom stood Trixie with her classic ironic confident half smile and dressed in a baby blue lacy lingerie with a matching ribbon tied on the end of her tail and standing next to her was a madly blushing and shy looking Moondancer dressed in a red but see through nightgown with sunflower panties and her hair was a pony tail.

''We know that you can't be with us given your position and we can die at any given moment while on a mission or be captured and sold as slaves but still we are mares Ghost. Lonely ones at that. The least you could do is let us show you just how much we want you.'' mewled Sweet Nights nuzzling the side of my muzzle ''... I love you Blueblood, the Ghost in Canterlot or not I still love you.'' she pauses before adding ''That and we both know that Celestia's heart is set on us getting married at some point. ''

'' I-I...'' I started, I wanted to tell them just how foalish they were being that I can't be with them as long I am Ghost... the nation is in trouble, Celestia needed me and my ponies and perhaps we are her only hope ''I need to get back to work'' I finished lamely

''Sorry Ghost but no isn't an answer we're going to take'' said Moondancer with her cheeks still burning bright red but her shyness slowly dissipating '' I spent my entire life in books chasing after an mare I thought I loved but you shown me the real world.. the REAL Equestria. Ever since my first mission I never felt so alive. please let us''

I didn't answer her, my calculating mind racing with finding a way to denied this but I couldn't... I couldn't do this to them they risk their lives on every mission I gave them, knowing that the ponies will never know all the good and all the bad, they do on my orders. They will never be recognized as the heroes they are and they were satisfied with knowing that. Seeing that I wasn't going to give them an answer Sweet nights dragged me from the desk and into the bed causing the others to giggle just before joining us in the bed.

''Okay girls it's seems that Ghost had given us full control so let's show him just how Team Nightingale handles naughty little colts ~ '' 


	28. Chapter 14

/-/  
/ Chapter 14 The King in the Wood / Story: A wizard's tale / by Lord Despair /-/

Alkeyore PoV

A large male Manticore bursts out of the bushes, he looks towards Luna and me with a puzzled look before his gaze falls on Kren. His hate filled eyes glared at Kren and with a quick movement he launches his barbed scorpion tail at the young druid. Narrowly Kren manages to dodge the potentially fatal strike, his orcish combat training giving him a slight advantage in the terms of speed. Yet I doubt Kren could take a blow from the overgrown cat, if my magic was right then he had fifteenth percent chance in surviving a blow, Kren is not a warrior, he knows this, he is better suited in a support role then the front lines.

The manticore retracted his tail, preparing for another attempted attack, he does so a few more times, but he missed all the times, growling deeper each time Kren proved too light footed for his species ranged attack. Seeing that he was wasting his energy with the tail attacks the cat switched to his claws.

"A- Alkeyore!" Called Kren struggling to dodge the cat's' powerful swipes. The edges of those twelve-inch-long claws shredded into the edges of Kren's robes, giving them a likeness to the tattered robes of the Rangers of yore.

I quickly leap from my resting place on the river banks with magic blazing as the shadows and their chains pended the Manticore down, his claws merging with soil of the earth ensuring that he was fully bound to it. The blood lust of battle burning in my veins, I ponder on how to end the beast that dared to attack my old student but I was stopped from delivering punishment, the thought of slaying what could be one of Moonlit's friends oddly made me reconsider slaying the manticore, also that Kren was actively trying to break my ribs with his embrace.

''You're alive! I knew it! I knew that you were alive old friend!" Cried Kren happily, hugging me all the tighter and I believed that I felt something wet gather on my shoulder... Kren always had been a sensitive boy, but loyal and always with a smile on his face and optimist view on the world.

I was lucky that Kren minded my hidden wings despite not truly knowing about them... I hear Luna's approach from behind me, I don't doubt that if she was wondering who was the mage bearhugging me or she was pondering why the foals wasn't disturbed by the small skirmish with the Manticore.

"Kren it's so good to see you, lad but do you mind? You're crushing my ribs." I said, returning the embrace a little. Immediately Kren eased off of the embrace.

''They said that you were dead!" said Kren wiping away a tear from his face

''Oh Alkeyore, Gaea had been falling apart since Teigue went to the Count."

Gaea falling apart? Why am I not surprised... ''What has happened young druid?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

''War." said Kren throwing his whole being into that one single word. War... such is the Gaeaish way. I heard more rustling in the bushes yet I said nothing and instead focused on the young lad, I could see that he had traveled a long way to 'find' me. Thus, meaning that others surely had seen him thus possibly making him known to Sleipnir and his servants. The Manticore tried to call out to something but my magic quickly muzzled him making him silent until I decide what to do with him.

''Alkeyore? Who is this? Asked Luna stepping between us with a distrustful look in her eyes, Kren being true to his overly friendly personality just smiled at her.

''Alkeyore, I see that you've made a friend in this new land." said Kren still smiling, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he either would any moment offer his hand for a shake or maybe a friendly hug in some rare cases. I then felt a present in the bushes not far from us.

''As you did it seems…" I replied when a young gryphon hen just stepped out of the bushes, her body had Kren's scent all over her, and now that I think about it, I could smell the young hen's scent on him thanks to my demonic heighten senses. She was not alone behind her was a gaggle of female manticores who giggled at seeing the bound male standing there in the open. They seemed to talk in their bestial language to the male before they rubbed themselves against him and licked his face and even between his legs.

Then two of them biting down on his hind legs and started dragged him away. He seems to have an excited and also frighten expression and he even was whimpering as they giggled with their mouths full, though I thought I smelled lust coming from what I assumed to be the leader of the gaggle of girls as they dragged him away.

The Gryphon hen shook her head at the disappearing manticores before racing to Kren's side, rubbing up against him and purring a little, I raised an eyebrow at that. The hen then focused on Luna and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Who the flying feather is this? I hope you are not thinking in trying something with Kren here." Said the Hen in a not so happy tone, still looking at Luna.

Luna was then giving her the same angry expression and then just snorted and turned her muzzle upwards.

"Don't worry gryphon, we will not lay a hoof on this human, and also we are princess Luna Alicornian goddess of the night. Prey tell what is thy name, or shall we call thou just angry bird?"

Nara pouted and puffed out her chest.

"I'm Nara Quick-Claws, daughter to Zeera and Tiger-eye of the clan of the dueling talons, former ship shadow of High King Elron."

''A former Shadow of the Gryphon high king hmm, then why are you doing in Equestria? you're far from your territory hen." Luna said in a mocking voice before spreading out her wings slightly attempting to immediate the slightly smaller Gryphon.

"This is native territory pony.'' Snorted Nara spreading her own wings slightly as a reaction and challenge to Luna's action.

"I was under the impression that the Everfree Forest was deeply in pony territory." replied Luna looking down at Nara with a small smirk. Nara just narrowed her eyes more and puffed out her chest more.

Looking between the two females, I could tell that they were sizing the other up. Looking at their body language was a clear signal, and I even thought I could see lighting flicker and sparkle between their eyes, though the signs went over Kren's head as he watched the two, still with a smile on his face.

"Luna my friend this is Kren Canard of Orciemia, a very old friend and former student of mine." Kren waved at Luna.

", and my coltfriend." Added Nara before rubbing against Kren's' legs much like a cat would do as it marking its territory, and smirking towards Luna, I could see Luna pout at that but didn't answer back to that barb. Kren just looking a little flushed at the action, more so when I saw Nara using her tail to rub against his groin.

'Well that explains the purring bit.' I thought. 'Well let's defuse this situation before it will escalate into something more troublesome.'

''So it seems it's my turn, I'm-…"

"King Alkeyore Blood-raven." Said Nara cheekily. "Kren had told me much about Gaea." She looked up towards Kren with a smile and leaned more into his thigh. The gryphoness was really milking and pouring on heavy with the cuddling and lovey dovely part, I can see that Luna didn't like the way the hen was rubbing this in her face. Looking at the gryphoness a little closer I could see that she was looking somewhat cute or beautiful, but not really something I would have chosen. I took a quick glance towards Luna and her form. My heart skipped a little faster doing that.

I then looked back at the gryphoness and then Kren. 'Looks like Nara had sunk her claws into him, well I'm not really one to poke into someone's love life, but wonder what will happen when Gwen will hear and see this, that young orc is pretty smitten with Kren for some reason, can't image why... Must be that aura and something with his stigma that seem to draw certain kinds of females to him. I maybe will have to make some preparation in case it will go out of hand. I'm glad that I have not such a complicated love life that Kren seem to be getting.' 'Then again if I recall my love life correctly it was just bouts of lust I used to my advantage, poisoning them with Deathly Love potions and Death's Kiss, always handy in hostage situations, assassinations or mercy killings but course I am still a man. I had partaken the fruits of Eros many times.'

"I see... '' I said slowly wondering just how much Kren had told her of about Gaea. " I would ask you share your tales Kren and Nara but we mustn't linger here, there are eyes in the trees and the stones. " The phase made the two females to look at me oddly not understanding it, eyes in the trees and the stones, a very old Rohnirian code for we're being hunted and we must go deeper into the wilds. And of course, there was Moonlit to think about especially with a Gryphon nearby, I'm sure that she would either attack or hid from Nara if she saw her... plus would be too much to ask of her to be near a Gryphon at this time.

Kren nodded at my hint "Nara where would be the safest place for a camp?"

"If I remember right then this river is the Wildheart River. If we crossed it then we would be close to the Timberwolf camp and further south The Glades of Grimmnjor and beyond that is a lake called the Heart of the Forest, we Gryphons have limited knowledge on the layout of the forest but our maps are much better than pony maps."

"You call that limited?" Both me and Luna deadpanned.

''Well yes, we know the different parts of the woods not the distance between them for all we know the Timberwolf camp would take weeks to reach." said Nara bashfully.

"Not if you know the secret paths..." Said a small voice, my head snaps to a very awake and very frighten Moonlit, the snap of my head drawing the gazes of the others to the little Kirin, surprise from Luna, while Kren raised a brow at the little filly. But when Nara looked at her, she started trembling under the gaze of Nara.

Before I with my magic pulled her into my arms causing the little Kirin to 'meep' a little as I shielded her from the eyes of the Gryphoness. I could feel her snuggling into my chest as I did that.

"Oh goodie a Kirin," Said Nara rolling her eyes. "Just my l-"

"Watch that tongue Gryphon, or lose it." I growled darkly my arms tightening around the Kirin as she started to whimper." Your kind have already done enough to her."

Nara open her mouth to retort but a sharp look from Kren stopped her "Alkeyore,'' said the druid is a soft voice "I know you very well and I know that you don't do anything without a reason... what happened to her?"

"She was almost raped and murdered by a group of Gryphons thugs." Luna answered for me her beautiful eyes glaring deliciously darkly at the hen as she went to check on the still sleeping Nightmare moon.

"What No! No bucking way! no Gryphon worth their feathers would ever-.''

"The troop was led a Gryphon by the name of Lion-Heart..." I finished

"Lion Clan…!'' Nara spat. "It's always Lion Clan, Amothos forsaken spineless bastards."

"Alkeyore did you... of course, you did." said Kren flatly.

"Did what?" asked Nara.

''I brutally murdered them." I said before speaking softly in a comforting tone. "Moonlit..." My hands gently coursing through unkempt mane soothingly.''Be at peace young one, I am here... Graki fhear volio gah na fhear. " (the beast of fear is strong but we are stronger) I know that she doesn't understand the D'haran tongue but it is the language of magic, the meaning of the words would be clear enough to her if she does indeed have magic in her veins.

" T-there's a path..." said Moonlit a little calmer, though she still trembled fearfully, "A very old path written in the trees, it-it will lead us to Grimmnjor, god king of the woods."

''Trees?" asked Kren with green aura flowing from his hands before walking over to one of the trees and placed his hand lightly on the bark. ''Yes I can feel it...Alkeyore I feel something, whatever it is it's something very old and powerful."

'Trees... Does she means an green magic enchantment? If so then we were very lucky that we have a druid among our number. Of course I could of use the same kind of magic but it would not only a needless drain of magic but it would take me twice as long to work the wild magic to my purpose since I myself not skilled in nature based magics, no I'm the opposite, fire and darkness are my dominions of power. I was trained to be a red mage, a pyromancer by my Father long before Val-nore took me as his student and help me uncover my true powers black magic.'

"Yes, the trees show the way." said Moonlit quietly burying her head into my chest.

''South!'' called Kren removing his hand from the wood of the tree ''Alkeyore it's south by southeast! We should reach this Grimmnjor by sunset if not sooner if the spirits are willing."

''What did you do, tree hugger? " Said Nara cocking her head to the side.

'' Luna" I said rising from my resting position, moonlit feeling my movement snuggled closer to my chest. "Gather Nightmare it seems that we have a heading and grab my arm..."

"Your arm?'' questioned Luna but nonetheless she did as I bid, with the sleeping nightmare on her back once more, Luna grabbed my arm pulling it tightly to her barrel. I felt my slow heart beat a little faster as my arm was tickled by the soft hairs of Luna's coat then she leaned her head on my shoulder letting me feel her every breath.

Ripping my mind from the sensations I began to form the spell. I know that Luna would be able to kept up with me, at least barely but I would rather have her hold onto me for the oddest reason or I just was thinking more for the safety of the foals. Moonlit was looking up at me from the crook of my arms as if she was idolizing me and in a way, I knew she was, after all she did say that I was one of the old gods. So, it couldn't be avoided.

'' Kaulvr... I know what my old teacher and friend are planning.'' said Kren flatly ''Nara grab onto me, we're going on a ride."

''Um why? asked Nara but she seemed all too happy to hang off of the druid's arm making the point of why pointless by nature.

''You'll see," said Kren with a stomp causing a large mound of earth to burst out of the earth, the mound was only big enough for him and Nara to comfortably sit on top of it. ''Ready Alkeyore?''

" Hang on tightly." I told Luna again to which she nodded, calling upon my magic, I overcharged my muscles forcing them to run at their highest levels and I felt the flare of my ever present stigma ignited once more, I could no longer feel the weight of my body nor the weight of my companions. All my surroundings became blurry to my vision and my others senses became void to my brain thus freeing my mind of it's bodily encasement, the only things I was aware was the others and the fact that I had to go faster, and so, faster I did.

Faster

Faster

Faster

I forced my body to run faster to levels of stress that would had forced any other to crumble with a very broken body but with the capabilities of an Ageless combined with that of black magics, any damage my body suffered were immediately refuted. when I did felt the need to slow down I found that the passage of time was kind to us. Looking at the sky I could tell only a few odd hours had passed and the sight of what eerily reminded me of the hidden Fairies realms, a great glade with flowers beyond counting, trees so tall that they pieced the very sky and animals of every kind played in the fields yet in the middle of all this a city made of green marble.

At the sight of the city Moonlit jumped out from my arms her earlier terror was replaced with a great smile on her face and prances among the flowers. Luna with her mane wild and unkempt, no doubt the fault of my spell, smiles at the prancing Kirin, her hooves still warped round my arm though she knew that she could let go of me now and I pointed it out to her. She just smiles impishly and says that it was me that was holding her, rolling my eye good naturally I placed my arm around her barrel and gave it a little squeeze and held her a bit tighter causing her to let out a very cute 'meep'.

A very tried Kren and Nara soon reaches us, the earth mound they had used long since banished. the Gyrphoness eyes were wide with recognition whispering to herself. "'This is... it has to be but that kingdom was destroyed two thousand years ago."

While Kren looked gleefully at the glade his finger itchy for a chance to study the many plants and animals. My smile faults a bit at sensing and seeing armored Timber wolves and Manticores subtly surrounding us... their numbers were more heavy near Luna and Nightmare who sleeping on her mother's back... The midnight blue Alicorn following my eyes also saw the bits of armor amongst the flowers and grasses gasping to herself at the number of possible enemies she then looks to me silently asking me 'what we are going to do?'. So far, we were the only ones that saw the threats among the greenery, I could see Kren looking around a little, maybe sensing something. But with a look towards Luna I reminded her that she and the girls were under my protection.

Moonlit leaves the field of flowers and with her hoof-claws open wide with a smile so large I worried that her was going to hurt herself with it.

"Behold the great Ahiu'mnirian realm of Indolia.'' she says pridefully. ''... my home."

''Indolia." Nara said breathlessly, her eyes wide with the sights ''One of the great civilizations of ancient Avalon. The domain of Grimmnjor the god of the wilds himself and home of the Everfree folk."

As soon she said that, the armored wolves and Manticores roused from their hiding places with claws and fangs bared, and to the others' horror we were surrounded by the beasts. The enchantment that lead us here disappeared effectively trapping us in the glade. Both my hands and Luna's glowed with magic while Nara let out a startled squawk and Kren bared his staff in a defective manner, baring his own teeth at them in a orc like fashion. Moonlit just looked up to the armored wolves and Manticore with her tail wagging like a love-struck puppy.

"Moonlit." A deep voice rumbles from all across the glade as an abnormally large wild looking man with long oak brown hair who I from the hearts of Wildheart and Ishtir recognized as Grimmnjor simply came into existence.

Through my magical senses, I could tell that he was powerful but his strength was fleeing and his soul was dimming thus meaning he was dying, looking once more toward the marbled city I notice something important, it was failing. At the sight of him Moonlit gallop from the armored beasts and leap into his arms nuzzling into his chest.

''Welcome home my daughter." He said with kind eyes and then he looked at me with recognition in his blue eyes "We meet again Alternis son of Albion, the long lost god of dark magic and outcasts... or you prefer Alkeyore son of Talos 'The Red Talon of Rohnir', king of the dark magi and last of the lords of magic .''

The Continent of Gaea

Orthos, the capital and great fortress of the Dark magic Confederacy

The pale light of the moon danced amongst the darken stones of the great capital, great walls of ivory stood tall warping the city fortress with tight embrace as if shielding the city from the outside. Great sentries of flame stood at the gates which held cravings of ancient beasts each staring at the outside world with what many would call furious defiance but the sentries themselves simply waited and watch as the the world left them behind emotionless and unmoving. Inside the fortress people in dark robes and solemn faces walked the equally dark streets, each of baring candles of every shape and color. They were all walking in the same direction, the very heart of the city where a small coffin of glass await for visitors to pay their last respects. Near the coffin was a black marble statue of Alkeyore Blood-raven, the stone eyes seem to be watching the whole of the fortress city.

''Any word?'' asked a great centaur dressed in iron armor, his white on white eyes watching as the people walked by heading for the empty coffin of glass. His armored hooves abmindlessly scratched at the stoned ground '' It's had been weeks since we received anything for the other kingdoms."

''Neigh, Knight- Commander Ixion.'' said a hunched over man dressed in a robe of purples and whites, his ever present labored breathing and raspy grained on the centaurs ears, "Nar-Thosik nor the orcs sent any word since their battle with the count, all we know is..."

"Is what that Shokr messenger told us before flying off, 'Dahirm-Hal took the fields'... too vague'' Said young boy dress in dark pink armor, his dueling blades resting at his hips. "it could mean nothing and everything, my forsworn swords searches had been fruitless thus far"

''Then we must face the possibility that Nar-Thosik is among the dead, Averaon " said the man in purples and whites. ''What about the quest to recover King Alkeyore's body?"

"Fruitless Draugr, the swords manage to fight their way to the first levels of Black Rock fortress but was quickly ousted by Dragmir raiders before they could discover what happen... if the swords were supported by the Hollowed steel knights or the Bane-Fangs and the odd Blackfire Guard then perhaps they would be able to at least recovered the bodies for proper burial."

"So it just us three to defend our kingdom and Alkeyore's dream of giving our people a permanent home." said the great Centaur." we might need to consider sending the army to learn what had happen... this silence is a omen, I can feel it in my hooves."

"Aye but first we must crown a new king, I'm sure that the other kingdom believe that we would revert back to the old ways of our kind... it is now that we must show the people that we are united in the darkness." said Draugr " that's why Averaon and I chose you to be our new king Ixion."

"Me? But isn't there another? another that is more... better suited for this honor?" said the great centaur shocked that he was even a choice. He was a fallen one, one of those that were born in The Fallen Realms, something that wasn't meant to be in the Twelve Kingdoms. He and his followers were only a part of the confederacy because of good King Alkeyore wished to reward them for helping to defend the city. If Alkeyore was like the other kings then... He would of been tortured to death. But to become king? That was something Ixion never thought possible.

"Do you know who I am?'' said Draugr suddenly ''Ixion Aeonn of Maeus, leader of the Fallen ones? do you?"

"Draugr Dragon-soul, the leading general of the confederacy." said a confused Ixion.

''I am Draugr Dragon-soul... 'Draugr The Deathless' that is what they call me but I am not 'deathless', I am in my 459th year of life that is something no other human had ever manage but I am dying, it won't be long now till I draw my last... and Averaon here as insufferable is he, has no aims for the throne and wishes to remain as simply the leader of the Forsaken swords thus leave you as the only choice and Alkeyore did chose you to be his successor."

"Successor?! W-When! when did he ordered this?"

"Before he left us to join the Lords of Magic... As you know Alkeyore told us that is he wished for Nar-thosik to be the speaker for the kingdom what he didn't told you was that if Alkeyore was to die before ensuing a bloodline was that for you to take his place as king, Nar-thoisk was the one that was meant to crown you as king. Now with Alkeyore gone, the crown by right belongs to you...'' said Averaon watching a weeping Shokr Scout laying nightshade flowers on the glass coffin before saluting the statue and starting to talk with it but the dark lords were too far way to hear what the scout was saying then the scout was joined by a Dwarf with bright red copper like beard and hair and a very strange breed of Dragon that looked like a mixed breed between a dragon and a human. Averaon could easily tell that it was female because of two big obvious lumps of flesh on her chest that was seen, despite the heavy armor she was wearing. She also had an Amazonian like build and her scales looked healthy and well kept, as did her big two-handed Warhammer that was strapped on her back.

''Alkeyore had placed the whole of his faith in us to keep the kingdom together, will you honor his wishes?"

"To honor the man that believed in us... "Ixion started but pauses for a moment to collect his emotions ''and to protect the dream, I Ixion Aeonn son of Kurii and Ja Aeonn, accept this honor."

"Good, we will have the coronation at day break,'' nodded Draugr ''What are your first orders King Ixion?"

"Send out riders to the all corners of twelve kingdoms and-"

"Dark lords!'' cried a soldier rushing through the crowds of mourners, once the soldier had reached the collection of dark lords he collapses to the ground breathing heavily ''W-We have... riders at the.. gates! t-tthey bring news!"

"News?'' asked Ixion

"Y-yes... Ambush! the Count of Twelve and our allies were ambushed by a demonic invasion force lead by Dahirm-Hal Teigue Shinedown.."

"Teigue! An Dahirm-Hal" gasped Draugr "Alvae's Love!"

"What happened soldier?" ask Averaon kneeling down to the soldiers level and give him a bit of water from his water pouch.

The soldier looked up the Averaon with thankful eyes before continuing the news. "The a-army managed to force the demons back underground but they suffer heavy losses virtually eighty percent of the army was lost in the battle, including most of the remaining count of twelve and the orcish royals, only the Dragon elder and the current orc war chief Togul and his two sisters survived, and and... Ern, Tahuia and the Beron empire are gone.."

"Gone? asked Draugr with a raised eyebrow '' how? how are three kingdoms gone? that can't be, we haven't heard any news for weeks... if a kingdom felled then we would've heard of it along time ago by now"

"The army wasn't the target...'' said the soldier simply

''The army wasn't the target?'' echoed Ixion questioningly ''Decoy!" he hissed

The soldier shakes his head and gulps. "Worse... they're apart of the Fallen realms now, the fallen realms are in the heart lands of the twelve kingdoms."

"How you know of this?" asked both Ixion and Draugr with a sinking feeling in their guts. Especially Ixion, at some level he knew that something wasn't right but he couldn't placed his finger it but he felt something nagged at his mind.

''Because..because.. Hail The True Father!'' sneers the soldier, stabbing Averaon in the heart with an hidden dagger in his gauntlet then the sounds of catapults going off filled the air.

The Continent of Avalon

Indolia, Everfree

Alkeyore PoV

''How do you know of me!?" I snared while widening my, and getting myself ready for combat.

'This Grimmnjor or whatever, he truly had information that he had no normal means of knowing, like my father's name and Alternis... A name that my mother gave to me when I was born, also it is a demonic name. I have only used it in extremely rare occasions. Son of Albion? Long lost god of dark magic and outcasts? The name is strange to me who or what is this Albion? An elder spirit? how did he know me...'

"In due time Alkeyore, all in do time." Said 'Grimmnjor' and lowering Moonlit to the ground by his feet and then gestures towards the ruined city with one hand, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Now come, you should be tried from journeying through my realm."

"Not until you explain yourself.'' I said feeling my stigma react to my emotions casing it's flames to burn brighter. Kren gave me an alarming look, he knew about the powers of stigmas while Nara looked at the flames intrigued by the magic that was leaking from me. Luna's horn dimmed slightly as she shifted on her hooves as she felt Nightmare stirring along her back before nuzzling the back of her mother's nape. We weren't in a shape for a fight, and Grimmnjor knew that... The battle would be a bloody one indeed and I could no doubt deal out some heavy damage, as could Kren, but in the end we would be overwhelmed by his beasts. Not an option I was fond off.

"You said we meet again, what do you mean by that! Who are you!''

"Please Alkeyore lower your stigma.'' Said the god of the wilds in a knowing tone. ''You're frightening my Timber wolves who I remind you are made of wood, I will explain myself to you when we are in private, because such words we will share are not meant to spoken in the open."

"You wish to speak with me alone..." I said as the flares started to die down but I didn't eased out of my combative stance.

"Yes, I promise that no harm will come to you or your companions.'' said Grimmnjor in a clear attempt to calm the situation, ''Though we are a wild people we still are quite civilized." ''Something I hope you ponies could learn one day but it could be too much to ask of you."

The look of Luna's face was telling, she did not enjoy that jab at her race. While Nara seem to wholehearted to agree with Grimmnjor.

With a sigh I nodded towards Luna and the others silently telling them to stand down to which made the wild god smile and turn towards the city. With some reluctance, we started to follow him to the city.

As we walked I made sure to keep Luna near me, despite Grimmnjor gave us his word I did not trust him to hold on to it, though his beasts made no motivation towards us, I subtly cast my own enchantments to make sure that when they did made their move they'll pay dearly including Grimmnjor.

After all fire and darkness are my dominions of power, both were very effective against nature based magics thus outmatching the abilities I suspected Grimmnjor to have in his procession. We watched as green marble pillars of the city passed us, informing us that we had entered the city proper, from what I could see from what I assumed to be the cities' civilian denizens I was right about my earlier observations the city was indeed was on it's last legs, many of the buildings were in various states of disrepair, lack of much needed resources, man power or in this case beast power, as the city stands it would laughably fall quickly in one single assault. This was no city, this was a tomb.

A tomb for a people that was barely even alive, I frown at some of the cities bestial denizens that was gather around a pit fire with what looked like a hydra minor cooking, the cooked hydra smelled sickeningly sweet, Luna gaped that the smell before entering a light gallop in order to get away from the smell quicker.

Thankful we passed the pit fire quickly but not quick enough for me to notice that one of the beast at the pit fell over dead his belly covered with festering wounds that looked like they were very old yet never healed properly. Very reluctance beasts bit onto his hind legs and pull him in a diction I hope was the burial site. Then I saw a pair of armored Manticores dragging their fighting cubs from each by their tails revealing that they were fighting over the right to eat a fouled face rabbit that quickly ran away the moment it saw that it wasn't going to be lunch then a armored snake swallowed it whole causing the cubs to pout. The snake laugh a hissing laugh before slithering away into the undergrowth.

We traveled deeper into the city, showing us with each site that it was indeed a tomb, long dead armored beast covered in cobwebs stood guard along crumbling walls and terraces, their spears despite their great age gleamed in the sun. When we reach the gates of the great hall Grimmnjor stops.

"This is far enough." He then looks down towards Moonlit "Daughter please take your... friends to your mother, while I have a talk with Alkeyore.. she is cooking stag for dinner."

"Stag Yay" cried Moonlit happily, clapping her hoof-claws. She then herded the others inside but not before I cast one last spell on Luna, a simple locating spell to inform me her whereabouts should Grimmnjor and this 'mother' tried anything. The midnight Alicorn shared a look with me before the door to the hall closes.

"You have what you wanted Grimmjnor" I said harshly ",here I am."

Grimmnjor looked at me sadly before walking over a nearby terrace one that looked over the whole of the ruined city and lean his elbows upon it. I soon joined him at the terrace, wondering why he lead me here but I wasn't given long to ponder.

''I'm sure you have many questions Alternis- '' he pauses as if trying to gather his thoughts. "Many questions indeed but I doubt you will like what I have to say."

"Explain then I'll decide if your 'answers' have any worth."

"Hen, that's what I would expect from an Ageless, yes I know what you are... '' said Grimmnjor with a dark toothy smile ''you are not the first Ageless or Gaeaish to walk these shores, it been what? ten? two? thousands years? since I saw your kind in Avalon then again I did help design you or least the bestial side of you for your grandfather the archangel Gabriel and his mistress Harmony for their war against Dust." his smiles deepens at the look on my face "Ah you know him don't you."

''Who are you.'' I repeated, my mind was ripping itself apart, he knew... he knew too much. Grandfather, this has your foul hands all this, what did you do? to this, this creature before me. you killed your own child with his own sword when you learned that he mated with a demon... now I find you and your works another world.

"That the funny part in all of this,'' said the wild god breathlessly. ''I am Grimmnjor son of Tortorba but at same I am John O'Reilly chief bio engineer of United states of America or if you prefer call me King Eorro Aeonn of Meaus.''

I grabbed the dead man by the collar and pulled him from the terrace till we were face to face ''What the hell are you!'' I spatted into his face. ''Eorro Aeonn died ten thousand years! he-''

Was killed by Tydorel himself as Meaus was destroyed by the demon legions,'' finished the men who revealed himself as an dead centaur from ten thousand years ago "now you understand why I wanted to speak with you alone. " " the Avalonians have no idea that the men they call gods are actually a collection of enslaved souls brought back to life for sole reason to create bio weaponry for the Entities, among other things. You yourself Alkeyore were a part a major project ordered by Mistress Harmony for a specifically design weapon to fight arch-demons and your sister races which your true form is made of. But thanks to us and Master Darkness we were able to remove you from Avalon before Sleipnir burned down our main lab and our city Annwfn which you were created to rule as it's king. We also conferenced Gabriel to sow his seed into your grandmother and wait till you popped out of Amdula your mother, grow into the man you are now before pulling you back here to complete the circle.''

"I-I dont believe you."

"If you dont belive me then go ahead and kill me, if I just come back then I would be right ... perhaps I'll come back as oh I dunno an bear... I wonder if I'll like bearing a bear oh that must be John talking again "

"I-I dont believe you." I said again as my arms morphed back into ash blue claws... I stared at the claws, my mind noting just how similar they were to Nara's. I already knew that a part of me was artificial by my kind's very parentage the angels but if what this forgotten creature said was true then.. just how much of me is me? But I was born.. was I born? are Talos and Amdula even my parents...

"They are your parents" I hear Caldorel whisper into my ear, he hisses in pain thanks to my rage emotions which in turn affected my stigma " look at this pathetic creature and his domain, it would easy to burn them all, dance in their misery. Yet why you even care about what Grimmnjor or whoever he is says? your are Nephilim, you already know that you're an artificial being. Gabriel is only but a set back on our plans for domination you will get your rightful revenge, he murdered your human family and placed you onto this path from the very beginning ... you are his death.''

Thank you Caldorel I mentally told the demon part of me, I felt the demon nod before returning to the deep places of my mind. But I knew that Caldorel was only calming my mind for his own benefit, if I lost control of my emotions then the Hades could verily take me completely and what happens to me, happens to him. Though I wonder why now he decided to be more active now than when I first entered this world. Perhaps the magics of this world is afflicting him somehow.

"If you don't believe me then go ahead and kill me, but if I just come back then in the end I would be right'' said Grimmnjor in a tried voice

''Why tell me this? Eorro... why you tell me all of this?'' I said as I watched my arms recovered their disguise '' this is knowledge better left forgot.''

''You could say because simply I'm dying or to satisfied some twisted sense of guilt perhaps I just want to watch this world burn, either one is good enough but the world is changing, as you can clearly see that I and my creations are failing, both Sleipnir and Gabriel need to be stopped before they cause the ruination of this world, each with their own personally designed plagues that originally meant to help the denizens of this land, no matter how good their intentions were at one time they must be stopped.''

"Yet thanks to my allies' I knew exactly when you would return and how that every single path they saw in the seeing stones, everything pointed to you and your dark brides."

"Brides?'' I asked wide eyed, ''What brides? what in Alvae's flying teats are you on about?''

"Ah hen hen, you should better than to seek the knowledge of the future Alkeyore but I can tell you this, you already know a number of them just the final pieces is yet to be seen. Yet if you are going to save this world then you'll need certain items first The Book of Souls which located far away in Northern Awan; second The Lunar Saber it can be found in the grave of the first Vampony king; Then The Crown of Sapphires, the former crown of the wendigo queen. It sleeps far into the south. But of course, all this will be only possible if you also find all five of your mates, meaning your dark brides, that can stand by your side and help you and all have a key role to play in doing so."

" A quest... of course there always a fucking quest.'' I deadpanned. "Just when I thought my hero days were over, I shouldn't be surprised, though I did plan to stop the Dahirm-hal from repeating what they done to Gaea to Avalon anyway."

"Ohh you shouldn't be so surprised. After all you are a Blood-raven, your family lives for heroics... and there just one more thing needed, you must have sired six foals with them by the next winter."

"SIX!"

''Yes six... Herne lord of the hunt; Aisling the mare in the mist and secrets; Kell the Alicorn of the dead; Selene the foxpony; Nrekk the dark prince; Alistair the Phoenix Prince."

"Why four of them ponies…And the other two?... Way to lay it on me..."

'' Blame the Seer, she wants lots of grandchildren for her ponies.''

"That doesn't answer my question… Hell it just creates a bunch of new ones!"

"Never argue with the Seer, also it's bad luck to argue with the Seer. The birth of you children must happen if you are to survive besides you were designed for this task, I am both a bio engineer and a god to these Avalonians.. they must never learn the truth, there's a fail safe built into them to shut down their minds permanently if they learn that we are not real gods, something Aronnos and Harmony insisted upon. Me and my wife was as far we know are the last ones that know this truth and once we are gone then the children of projects Albion, Forsaken and Avalon would be free from the kill switch." said Grimmnjor. "Failure at finding your brides and the birth of the six will result with the Dahirm-Hal claiming dominion over this plane of existence."

"How long I have to prepare." I asked while pinching my brow, at least I had what I wanted, some knowledge of the past. 'Though it was not was I expected, Dust would of had been better 'suited' for this... questionably terms of events. But some of the information did seemed to be sound, Grimmnjor had knowledge of things he shouldn't my name; The Entities and Grandfather; the existence of other worlds; The Ageless. Based on that alone I should lend my ear to his words yet.. should I trust this man? No I don't, something doesn't seem right.'

"You leave at sunrise." said Grimmnjor looking up to the sky taking note of the hour. "Moonlit will led you to the edge of the forest then she will travel with you, I had plan for Wildheart and Ishtir to join you but seeing that you was expected to arrive weeks ago I can safely assume that they are dead... after you leave here in the morn, you will never see me again as I am... I'm planning to diminish with my children, our time has long since passed. Your children will replace us in time... go and inform your companions but remember the fail safe."

I left Grimmnjor there at the terrace without a single word more to the dying god or spirit. My mind furthering my plans with each step I took towards the great halls and how I would explain this quest to the others without bringing harm to Nara and Moonlit the only natives among us, I doubted the Luna and Nightmare had this fail safe since the ponies were originally from another land. Either way my plans in the end went unchanged just only delayed.

When my hand touched the door, I immediately found that I was teleported to a room with Luna, Nara and Kren sitting at what seemed to be an old rounded council table while Moonlit and Nightmare moon were busying themselves with another nap... Should I be worried with how much time they spend asleep both magical and naturally.

"Luna.." I started.

"Grimmnjor's wife cast a sleeping spell on them as soon we found ourselves locked in this room." said Luna with both annoyance and motherly protectiveness sounding in her voice, she then lowers her head and her muzzle burrows into nightmare's mane attempting to groom the foal.

''I already tried breaking down the door but the enchantments proved to be equal to mine Alicornian might and there's wards placed throughout the room stopping us from simply teleporting."

"Then Lady Valeria said that you had something to tell us when Grimmnjor was finished talking with you." said Nara ''Something important."

"Aye, '' I replied taking the seat closest to Luna, my eyes studying the sleeping foals, they are indeed in an enchantment but it wasn't a sleep spell. It was a growth spell, but I couldn't dispelled it. the spell was from an school of magic I haven't seen before, without knowing the school should I attempt to remove it then... well the outcome would be very fatal, it would be best to allow the magic to run its course. At least for now.

''Alkeyore, I know that face.'' said Kren. "They want us to do something for them, don't they."

''It seems that there been a change in plans." I said in a low voice before sharing what I was willing to share with the others.

I told them of Sleipnir and his servants that were waiting to take us, the quests that were handed to us and how we should be able to find the three objects yet I kept the dark brides and my destine children to myself.

It was never wise to argue with Seers hence that fact that they held the power of foresight at the cost of their sanity, there had been many times when kings and heroes had refused to listen to the babbling ramblings of seers only to find out that the seers were right and thus the person ending with a knife slitting their throats or any other horrible death as the kingdom burned because of their refusal of the seer's insight.

Yet I could not but to help to question the insight what Grimmnjor gifted me with, five wives whom will bare me six children and all must be met by next winter if I was to prevent Avalon from suffering the same fate as Gaea... It was a lot to take in. And my only clue to their identities was that I had already met a number of them, or will meet.

That and four of my children are ponies... Sweet Alvae does that mean that I married and have foals with Luna? My heart skip a beat at that the thought, I have a strong feeling that she had blossoming feelings from me and I for her in return but it was too early to even entertain such thinking.

I have just discovered these new feelings and I think she also has and... And it doesn't sound too bad, the mental image of a sweaty content Luna looking up at me from some bed sheets as I'm looming over her came to mind.

I then mentally face palmed why in the seven hells am I even thinking about this? We aren't ready for such fantasies, if ever. No woman would want a dark mage as a lover, so I have to face reality on that one, the seers have really giving me a hard task to achieve this time, it almost feels like I'm doomed from the start.

"So, what are we going to do Alkeyore?" Asked Kren, looking stoned faced just now learning that some in the land believe us to be gods especially the natives which Nara belongs too. ''Dahirm-Hal, quests, and gods that want our heads. This sounds like one of your legendary adventures."

"And just as much at stake Kren.'' I said my eyes tracking Luna's and Nara's eyes, they both had storms brewing in them.

" Luna, Nara you know the layout of the lands. What say you?''

"We head for the Natives, High King Elron is gathering the remaining free kingdoms for the coming fight against the Alicorns. We would be welcomed there... even if we have Alicorns at our side." smirked Nara.

"Neigh," said Luna shaking her head. "I still believe that we should leave for Canterlot Alkeyore even if Celestia is enlisting Sleipnir's aid, the city is the heart of Equestria's rail way system, we would be able to freely move in any diction. The Vampony's dwell in Transylmaneia the territory of the bat ponies who have little love for Celestia but with winter approaching the mountain passes quickly are closing up with snow and to travel over the mountains on hoof or wing in such weather would not only slow us down but will prove fatal to the foals unless we leave now."

''There are three items we need to collect, two of them in the north. What we need to do is to split up, this would not only cover more ground but kept Sleipnir and his servants from being able to discover us since we would be in smaller groups yet it will also have it owns risks each group could verily well be overwhelmed if it came down to a fight then we would need to worry about regrouping and finding allies which we have great need of if we are to warn the nations of the Dahirm-Hal threat...'' I said laying out what I could see happening in strategic terms. ''Either way I see it we will be forced on a side in the end the ponies or the natives. Nara what does your High King Elron and the other natives fights for?"

"Our homes and our people!" Said Nara with much passion in her voice.

''The ponies destroyed countless of Avalonian lives over the centuries; the great cites we built are gone; our libraries that held thousands of years of knowledge were burnt along with our temples; many of our people murdered in genocidal purges while Equestria refused to lift a single hoof to help us despite the many claims that they are a just nation and many more enslaved; More and more of our dwindling territory is stolen from us each and every year. We are fighting for our very survival just like you Gaeaish. For over two thousand years we had tried and tried again to beat back the encroaching ponies from our lands with little success, but the day will come when we natives reclaim our birthright and revenge."

I nodded before placing my hand overs Luna's hoof ''Luna, what stake have the ponies in this?"

"I don't know what the other pony nations fight for anymore.'' said Luna sadly.

''Because I spent the better part of the last thousand years trapped on the moon I had yet to fully requite myself with most of the current day pony nations, but I do know this Equestria is a peaceful land and that's all we want to live in peace yet we been attacked numinous of times. The Changeling invasion, Gryphon raids on our trade fleets and old defeated enemies rising up from their prisons, Alkeyore... Celestia would of been better suited for such a question since she had lead Equestria over the last thousand years. Equestria just want to be left in peace."

"Alkeyore I'll seek out the book." said Kren forcibly changing the subject. "Me'lokr eish Lvae." he said in old Gaeaish.

"Me'lokr eish Lvae." I repeated before my magic picked up something faint. I followed the feeling and found the source to confirm it, it was Nara... This something I felt I would never sense or figured happen with Kren in question, well at least not with a certain young female orc in question.

"Nara est jur bra, enda fukra matus?" I added with a knowing smile. Luna rises her brow at me questioningly not understanding the words but Kren's reaction was swift.

Jumping out of his chair with his face erupting in ruby red '' Niri eish Alkeyore!" He said while waving his arms about, ''Nara una matus demi! Nort fal'dol Duln fuckis ecciu Bakqur!''

"What the flying feather are you talking about?! Speak Avalonian for Amothos's sake!" Growled Nara, her wings spreading wide. She then turned towards me and pointing a talon at me while pouting. "Kren what did he say about me, was it something rude!?"

"N-No, nothing like that. He said-"

''Shir ir pregir i." I interrupted, Kren's eye shrank into pinpoints as the word sank into his mind then I turn my attention towards the Gryphon. "Its Gaeaish business, but I'm sure that you can talk to Kren about it in a few months." I then focused on other things and taking a glance towards Kren that had sat down again and now is blushing and poking his fingers together, lost in thought about his recent discovery.

"Are you planning to tag along with Kren, yes?" I asked.

"Of course he's my boyfriend." Nara says while rolling her eyes. She then moved closer to Kren and patted his shoulder. "Besides this tree hugger wouldn't last without me."

I could see that Nara was pressing her body more into Kren's side and a low purr could be heard as she was getting comfortable, Kren by instinct put an arm around her barrel while still looking like his mind was elsewhere.

"Good." I nodded before standing up to signal an end to the meeting. But as I stood up from the chair, I felt something that I shouldn't feel, some wind flowing from my back. My wings were struggling to break from my enchanted disguise... The spell was failing.

Somehow the spell was breaking, undoing itself. Why? Tis have to be an omen of some kind, the spell was meant to be unbreakable, was there something about this land affecting me and my abilities? I need to get away now before the spell breaks fully.

''Be sure you get a restful night's sleep. We'll leave before sunrise; the solace of night will cover our tracks." I said in the passing to further end the meeting.

With hurried steps, I took to one of the side rooms of the chamber we had be sealed in, both Nara and Kren was too busy with each to notice me leaving since the hen was trying to understand the Gaeaish language while Kren's mind was reeling yet from the discovery I had thrown his way.

I enter one of the rooms and looking around to take in the interior. It was a fairly Spartan looking room; a big wooden bed took up most of the space, some simple shelves, and other furniture was strewn around the room, a big circle rug was placed on the floor. All in all the interior was a blend with wood elves and druid in design, meaning all wood based.

I then spotted what I was looking for, of to the left side I saw what appeared to be the entrance to the bathroom, but before I could disappear into the room I heard hoof steps behind me, causing me to stop and turn my head towards the sound and finding the midnight blue Alicorn Luna standing there.

" Yes?" I asked my voice straining a little by itself as I felt the spell breaking further and further.

"Alkeyore, what did he say?'' Asked Luna her eyes carefully watching my body language.

"You seem upset... did Grimmnjor said something-"

"There's a bathing room beyond this door...'' I interrupted as I felt my amber eyes morphed into their demonic counterparts, Luna's own eyes widen at she stared into them then I felt my throat run dry as to what I was going to say next. ''Would you like to join me? If I recall I promised to tell you a part of my story..."

"J-Join you? '' She understandably squeaks. Her cheeks turning into a nice rosy color. She shakes her head a little, coming back to her senses before looking back towards the exit to the room. "What about Nightmare?''

"She will be safe, while Kren isn't a warrior per say, he's just like his father... A healer by nature, but he is still a capable fighter. He would keep her safe at least until help can arrive, in this case me." I pointed out. Removing myself from the bathroom doors way, I let a reluctant Luna pass by me. Once she was inside the bathroom I followed and then I quickly shut the door and locked it just as the spell fully failed once again revealing my Nephilim self to the mare I was falling in love with. Luna sat down in the middle of the bathing room on her hunches, unsure of both of herself and what to do now.

"Luna if it helps I promise that I won't look.. I came into this room to prevent Kren from seeing me like this." said I as my wings nervously twitch begging me to take flight. But the room was just big enough for me to open my wing span halfway. " I don't know why my spell started to fail so suddenly."

"Alkeyore you know that you don't have to hide away your appearance anymore." Luna said while standing up from her sitting position and nuzzled my side.

I sighed. ''I sent almost my entire life protected by my disguise, it will take time before I'm comfortable enough to cast it away. Even now more so with both the natives and ponies believing that I am a god. I don't want them to think I'm some sort of 'evil' demon.''

"Aye, that may be but you don't have to hid like that from me." said Luna looking up at me warmly, her cheeks still burning ruby red.

"Could I.. could you remove your shirt? I want- I want to see your chest." She asked nervously. I gave a little sigh.

"Since we are in here together... The least you could do is helping me wash my wings... But be warned, you will get wet."

With a snap of my fingers, my silk shirt melted away into the shadows of the room, revealing the mess of white spidery scars on pale blue fur that was my chest, Luna stared at them with widen eyed before softly tracing them with her left forehoof. I fought the urge push her away as she traced the lines in my flesh... But soon the feeling disappeared as it felt nice to be touched so softly by her hoof.

"How did you get so many...'' Luna said softly, "I know that you fought in wars but now as I look at them, there's even more than before when I caught glimpses between the parting of your robes."

"The Gaeaish way of life." I said in plain tone. ''Just as we said before tis a harsh life."

She lowers her hoof and stop rubbing against my chest. ''I know... what was the story you wanted to share with me?"

Snapping my fingers again my magic started the tub filling it with warm water, then gestured for Luna to settle herself in the water. turning my back to her I heard her enter the water, sighing with relief as the warmth of the water worked into her muscles.

My mind wandering astray at the sound and mental images my mind was creating with this situation and setting, I felt my own cheeks burn... What in the seven hells and Alvae's love is happening to me? I'm one of the most deadliest mages to ever walk Gaea's shores why am I acting like this? If I wasn't in near complete control of my emotions and my demonic instincts then I would have forced myself on the mare, feasting on her innocence...

'I AM IN CONTROL' , I mentally roared at myself. Then I recalled the dark brides... Could Luna really be one of them I wonder? Then who are the other four? The sound of Luna humming ripped me from my thoughts.

"Ahhh the water feels so good." Luna said in a happy merry tune, I heard her splash the water a little with her hooves. ''You can look now Alkeyore."

Turning to face my Alicorn friend I felt a yearning starting to form deep within me... A demonic hunger. There she lay with wet mane plastered along her neck, water droplets dripped from her chin while the rest of her body was under the warm waters. My demonic instincts screaming at me to claim her right then and there, she was mine . with a mental growl, I forced those instincts back down, it was this forms fault, my Nephilim body always been more susceptible to my demonic instincts than my human form. My silver and black eyes flashed, drinking in every detail of her form, oh how the little hairs of her midnight blue coat shines in the fading accursed light.

" I-... You look nice like that.'' I said in a honeyed voice while stabbing my claws into my leg slightly forcing the demon away with pain and making sure Luna didn't saw it, with a bit of magic I used the blood to draw a rune on myself, a rune designed to suppressed my instincts both demonic and angelic. That is if I had any angelic instincts to begin with.

"T-Thanks…" Luna stuttered her faces burning a deeper red.

I summoned The Raven's Talon and sat it upon my lap.

"You asked me many times to share past, there are things I will never share with anyone but I will tell you some parts. My father is or rather was Talos Blood-Raven and my mother was the Arch-Demoness Amdula Arusi, I was born in the spirit realm before my mother gave me to my father in order hid me from the demons of the Fallen Realms while she lead a rebellion against the Demon King. Then my human kin were killed during my ninth year of life where I was forced to watch them be tortured to death by my very own grandfather the Archangel Gabriel and a company of Tahuians he hired to erase the very existence of the Blood-Raven Clan because my father had a child with an demoness, So Gabriel killed his own son with this, his very own sword... The very blade here in my lap.

When I saw, my father butchered, the Hades stigma activated for the first time then I woke up covered in blood and Caldorel the demon that was fused into my soul at my very birth revealed himself to me and told me that the only reason I was myself was because of him and since he is a part of my very soul if I died then he also would die if the hades conquered me then it would also do so to him. it was soon after that I met my first master Val-nore, who uncovered my true magical powers, black magic.

I was his student until he decided ten years later that if I killed him then I would be ready to take my place as mage, so I killed him and journeyed to Tahuia the homeland of the men that helped to murder my family. I hunted down each every one of those men that was in that group and slaughtered them leaving their bodies to found in the most unspeakable of states, the Tahuians are an extremely cruel race and no one mage had ever attacked them in their own territory... They couldn't accept it so instead they preached and prayed their revenge to a legendary devil of the shadows, known for cutting down Gaea's Mage-slayers, the Tahuians in ages past, thus I took the marker Shadow Devil when I defeated and devoured him on the very steps on of the Tahuian capital city Aversa,"

"You a-ate him!'' gasped Luna.

''Yes,'' I chuckled darkly. "Years passed as I plagued the Tahuians, slaying everyone I came into contact with, the legend of an Tahuian hunter grew and grew with each slaying, and in my journeys in the Tahuian lands my malice and hatred grew with each sight of wrongs I bore witness to slavery; the examination of entire clans of magi and the kings not lifting a finger to stop the magi genocide. Then suddenly magi poured into the Tahuian country side looking for me... Not to stop my killings but to join me. That's how the hollow steel knights got their start, vengeful men and women seeking out a merciless serial killer. And I used them accordingly, breaking into slave camps by offering out their services as mercenaries. Bahu the overlord of the Tahuians sent entire armies to hunt us down but we always were several steps ahead of them it was also at that very time I found Kren in a slave camp."

" Kren was... a slave? but he seems to be so..." She tails off, her ears folded back.

"Yes, he was but that was before I saved him and placed him in the protection of the Orc Royal Family, a very old ally of my clan. After ensuring his safety I returned to the fight, it was another five years before Rohnir called to me, she was under siege by both Ern and The Beron Empire... They called it 'The Three Kings War.' I led my knights to aid my former homeland.

It was during that war I was named Rohnir's greatest general and hero because it was thanks to my leadership alone the Kingdom survived, I was loved by the people, many calling for me to reclaim the throne. The Blood Ravens are the ancient kings of Rohnir but the throne was stolen from us by the white falcons our sister clan a hundred years ago, now the white Falcons had died out leaving their closest supporter the Ire-Hearts to rule the country. An clan of weaklings they are, it was their fault that the kingdom was nearly taken by our enemies...

So the peoples' cry out for change angered Dulaman; the head of the Ire-Hearts and to make matters worse his daughter was obsessed about me, so when I was caught practicing black magic it was easy for him to order my execution and justified it with a secret new law, it was during that time I first met Dust who along with my knights rescued me, a broken man from being burned at the stake."

I finished with a hollowed feeling. "That is just an overview of my early life just when my legend started I was only nineteen in human years... At least I think I was, hard to tell sometimes since I age differently, Kren is twenty-eight so that would mean I'm... oh my it seems that I can't tell how old I'm really am…"

"This princess, did you...?"

"No, I never desired for human women, they were too dolled up like at best and very undesirable at worse but I had slept with Orcs; Shokrs; Dragons; Dryads even an drunken she-elf once. I believe it may have something to do with my bestial form I inherited from my mother... Her fur was a deep red where I am pale blue and she was wingless where I am winged."

"She also had brilliant red and yellow hair to my white hair."

"What she was like?'' Asked Luna with a far off look in her eyes ''Your mother that is.. I haven't seen mine since I was six years old."

"She was a very lovey and very clingy woman which I understood since I was her only son out of twenty-eight children, all from different men and races over her ten thousand years of life. Again understandable, with our abilities as Ageless, we can outlive both mortals and immortals thus it not unreasonably for us to seek out many partners in the years that pasted.

She had by the way no problem getting any male to not notice her thanks to her ageless beauty. She could really turn heads with her curvy figure that what from I head have made many females literally green with envy, both mortals and Immortals. You also couldn't help but notice her as her present seemed to demand it, also with her height of about nine feet tall, just like all Gaeaish. You would have be hard pressed not to notice her and to top it off a warrior beyond caliber, but despite all that yet very motherly...

I don't know what happen to her and her rebellion, the last time I saw her and my demonic siblings was when I was very young. If I remember my D'haran correctly Amdula means Lovely Sunset." I said banishing to sword away from sight. "Spread your wings if you may."

"Oh... Yes of course." Said Luna turning her back to me and spread her wings to their full width and I begin to gently brush my claws through her feathers, she grunts when my claws removes the broken feathers and sighs when I pour warm water on her the wings, easing away the discomfort of removing the bad feathers. "You done this before haven't you?" She hummed.

"My wings at one time had feathers but that was before I matured, turning them into the draconian ones you see now." I replied while working.

Luna's hoof reaches back and places itself on top of my claw, momentarily stopping me from my work. "Thank you,'' she said softly, turning her head so her soft eyes once again looking into mine, warmly ''For sharing a bit of your past with me. I think that I understand you a little better now Alkeyore."

"If you understand something then it loses the enigma of mystery thus making the journey to understand it in the first place hollowed. Is it not better to leave some mysteries alone and forgot then let the wonder become an empty husk?"

I said with Rohnirian wisdom, the talons of my claw warping itself around Luna's hoof as I pulled her closer to me, my nose and her muzzle almost touching. ''The path of knowledge and understanding often leads to the darker paths because the road to the seven hells are paid with good intentions. This is a truth that cannot be denied my dear. Yet with a creature as dark as I, the paths come to light for if there is to be Darkness then must Light... Thus, you and Nightmare know the means to save yourself from the path I had seen."

" I care for you Luna... and Nightmare I care you too much to allow you to walk with me in the Darkness within our souls."

"But what if I choose to walk with you..." said Luna breathlessly, her eyes half lidded.

"Then we are both damned." I said breathlessly before I by some instinct started to nuzzling the side of her face, which burned like fire from my touch. But her coat felt so soft, like fine silk, and I could detect her special fragrance. When I pulled back the whole of Luna head was bright red. I chuckled sheepishly at her reaction to the sudden nuzzle before standing to my full height, I was not as tall as my mother yet due to my being much younger but to Luna I was every bit of a giant.

''Will you be the first light that I will see in the morn?"

Shyly Luna nodded yes before I recast my disguise and took my leave of her, never allowing her to see my own blush. Closing the door behind me, I let a long sigh and mentally scolded myself for taking it too far with that nuzzle... I had nearly kissed her, it is too early in our relationship for such activities. We need to explore our ties of friendship first before thinking of courtship. Once my eyes focused themselves from their unexpected transformation, they felled upon a woman just entering the far side of the room with Nara in tail while Kren had seemed to disappeared into one of the other rooms, the sight of the woman left a extremely foul taste on my mouth. She was pure, too pure... the kind of purity that Demons and Nephilim found too sickening. I do not trust her and as dark mage I must despise her with the whole of my being.

Moonlit and Nightmare was once again snuggling with one another, crossing their heads with the other and wrapped with a large fluffy pink blanket on what seemed to be a sofa, seeing that they were safe and warm I casted more wards around them. Then once my spells were set, I entered another room this one a bedroom before slumping against the door and slide down it till I was sitting on the floor. I raised my hand to my face and watched as the disguise melt away, my claw balled itself into a fist before relaxing.

"What is wrong with my spell?" I said to myself aloud then I felt a burning pain coming from my heart before disappearing as if it was never there... only replace by the feeling that I had forgotten someone. Someone dear to me, the one Dust claimed to be my wife...

'Artemis... who are you? What had been stolen from me?'

Luna's PoV

Placing my hoof over my racing heart, I sank further into the tub. The warmth of the water matched the burning of my cheeks, I really thought the he was going to kiss me yet the sensation of his fur against mine was heavenly, Alkeyore... oh Alkeyore how you have capture my heart so. Despite the warmth of the water I shivered heavily with a great smile, if he have kissed me I would of offer him no resistance, Mother had always said that a mare's first kiss held a special kind of magic to it, one you could never forget.

Moving my hoof from my chest, I placed the both of them on the sides of my head and I couldn't but help to squee like a filly with her first crush. In a scene that is what exactly what I am. I left the tub with a skip in my step with dozens of heating spells drying and grooming my coat, Alkeyore's parting words rang in my ears he wanted me to be the first thing he sees in the morning, my heart fluttered at the idea of making his wish true but it wouldn't be proper would it? For me to sneak into his bed since we are yet to be courted? No, it would be scandalous of me to do so..

Pouting at the mirror along the wall, I made sure that I was properly groomed before giggling like a school filly at the idea of meeting Alkeyore in a such a way but I must put out an good example for my daughter. Leaving the bathroom I smiled at the sight of my daughter snuggling with the Kirin again, perhaps they will become the bests of friends in time but my smile morphed in a scowl when my eyes landed on the witch that placed the enchantment on my filly.. Valeria the old goddess of purity. I let out an divine growl in her diction, one only she and her husband would be able to able to hear, she glares at me before turning back the Gryphoness to continue their talk, with an snort I walked over to my sleeping daughter and rooted through her mane to prevent it from becoming a bird's name when she awakes. I linger there with the fillies just a while before lighting my horn with dreaming spells.

Little cyan butterflies danced amongst the fillies before vanishing, helping to ensure that the little fillies had sweet dreams, and that they were protected from creatures from the dreaming realm.

"mm Mommy? " muttered Nightmare sleepily before falling back into deep sleep.

I had a sweet smile on my muzzle as I kissed my daughter forehead "good night my little one" then I left for my own sleep. Entering one of the side rooms I found a bed covered with dark blue comforter, lighting my horn I pulled the blankets down just enough for me to slip into, I hummed at the feeling of the cool to the skin sheets. Closing my eyes, I ponder what Celestia was doing, was she truly so desperate that she would enlist the likes of her father and the Pantheon?

Surely not, she is not that foalish... was she?

A few moments ago

"When do I expect hatchlings from you and Kren?" asked Valeria with a gentle smile. "As the goddess purity I by nature lack the ability have children with my beloved husband but unfortunately thanks to Alicorns he himself can't have offspring... yet Moonlit filled that void in our life when we found her abounded in the forest. The fate of being a mother is a fulfilling one, surely you had thought about it?"

Nara wave it off, blushing madly "A lowly gryphoness as me have no chance getting pregnant by a godly being such as Kren. My womb is just not worthy for such a blessing."

"So you will not mind him then shooting his life giving essences into you and trying to get an offspring?" asked the old goddess with a raised brow.

"Haha he can try, he can fill my womb to the bursting point and leave my belly bulging with his seed, and it still will not work. But I'm just happy that I can stay at his side and relive some of his tension." said Nara with a very small stained smile before catching a glimpse of Luna rooting though the little Alicorn foal's mane. An jealous burn erupted in her heart at the sight.

"So if he wants to have some little ones then, what do you do then. If you can't give it to him, who will?"

Nara bit her lower beak at that, looking to the side. watching as Luna left the foals and entered one of the side rooms.

"I will see what I will do when that time comes, but for now I want to enjoy his closeness. Even if I say he is my boyfriend, I know in part that is just wishful thinking on my part. I have mated with him a couple of times now. But I know it is selfish of me to think that he would take me as a mate just for that. When he will find his true mate as if fitting for his statue, I will stand down and watch from the side."

The queen looking at the young gryphoness for a little while. She then reach out her hand under her chin to turn Nara's face towards her.

"Who knows what the future hold my child, but don't lose hope." Valeria sweetly says. "After all, life has ways to surprise you when you least expect it. You think that you're unworthy? Merlin said the same exact thing when he fathered the Changeling race, as did Amothos when he created you Gryphons."

"B-but Amothos is a god and Merlin is a hero king! I'm just a Gryphon hen " countered Nara " Lady Valeria how am I worthy?

''Pray to Tmos the god of hope or take the paths of Noric the sorrowful god, perhaps the madness of Adalricus would serve you better. Yet in the end only you can decide if you desire Kren enough to carry his children.. I have a task for you.''

" A Task?!'' asked Nara taken back ''But we're already on a quest."

"Yes mate with Kren tonight in my name, fulfill his every desire.. and then I and Grimmnjor will use our powers to ensure that his seed will take root, Kren is too replace Amous the last one to bear the title of the god of the earth, Grimmnjor's own father was the original to hold the title. you must awaken the power sleeping within Kren.''

"You just want to watch us fuck. '' Said Nara getting straight to the point.

"In a sense'' giggled the purity goddess "It always been though such primal hungers that we gods find our true powers."

"If that's true then how did you..."

" my mother.."

"Eh?'' said Nara in a confused tone before her eyes widen with the implications ''Your What! she squawks. ''Ohh Tartarus no…"

"It was a different time and different set of morals, back then you would of been married when you turned nine, I was on the cusp of womanhood when Grimmnjor married me... would you like to heard the details?"

"Fuck no! squawked Nara, shaking her head furiously.

"But it might give you some ideas for pleasing Kren.. I wonder if he would like for me to use age spells to make you look younger."

"How in the flying feather are you the goddess of purity?! I think I need ale!"

"Because there was nobody else to take the job." said the not so pure Purity goddess plainly.

"Either way you are going to get your man and I and Grimmnjor will feel like we are doing something again... it been so long since the last time we felt that our role as gods fulfilled. Please Nara will you do this for us? your gods? and make us feel that we are not so useless in this world ruled by Alicorns."

''Of course,.'' said Nara greened in the face, then it changes into one that was of defeat, she by both her race and culture must obey the wishes of the gods. To refuse was on the likes of cutting off one's own leg, she had no choice but to see it done. ''The gods command and the Gryphons will see it done as we had always done."

"Good,'' smiled Valeria ''now before you go to get your man, I have some advice for you...''

Nara had opened the door and sneaky stepped inside and spotted Kren deep in thought sitting on the bed. Her body shuddered a little, her feline cunt dripping with need.

"Hi Kren do you mind if I sleep here tonight? Call me a little spoiled but I think I wouldn't get some decent sleep if I don't cuddle up to you."

"Ohh… Ummm… Sure…" Kren said, his thoughts interrupted by her entrance.

"I just need to use your bathroom really quick to make myself ready."

"Sure, go ahead." Kren said, standing up. He could help but watch Nara as she entered the bathroom, her hips swaying in an inviting way.

She closed the bathroom door and moaned a little, her juices leaking from her puffy snatch.

'By Amothos, I'm so horny, my feline snatch feels so hot. So, time to do some praying and making myself ready. Kren and I will not sleep much tonight.' Nara placed herself into a praying position and started her ritual and praying.

Kren had just removed his clothes and with a sigh laid down on the big double wooden themed bed that took up most of the guest room. He was feeling a little tired and wanted to sleep and think about what they had talked about during the meeting and also what he needed for his journey. But it seems that food needed to be gathered along the way as this city was a little poor on that, but other items and material he had access to.

He maybe would need to do some side tracks to maybe gather some herbs and roots also. He would need talk to a herbalist for that.

He then sighed. The thought that he tried to keep in the back of his mind popped up again.

'I can't believe it, Nara is…. Well I can in a way say that it is no surprise, with how much we have done it on the way here and she was in season but still… I'm I ready for such a thing… Is she…?'

Kren then heard the bathroom door that was located on his right side open and Nara came walking out with a towel over her shoulders and her feathers and fur damped and glistening with wet water drops.

She used the towel to dry her face and front a little before she flexed her wings to get rid of some water. She then walked towards a red gem that was seen beside the door and she put a claw on it. It started to glow a dull red and then a same dull red aura was seen around the gryphoness. He could see that her fur was getting drier as the water was evaporating in the glow of the aura. Seems it was some kind of water dryer. Her fur and feathers getting a little fluffy thanks to that but she paid it no mind.

Nara then turned around and jumped up into the bed and pressed her body against Kren and started to cuddle him. He put an arm around her to hold her closer.

But then Nara noticed his naked state and she also notice his buddy downstairs. She gave Kren a smirk and used her foreclaw to rub his member and looking at him with alluring eyes.

"Can't it wait until later Nara? I'm a little tired."

But she didn't ease up on her rubbing and soon his member started to get hard as she was teasing him.

"Your little buddy disagree with you tree hugger. It seems that he wants to play."

"That is because… *grunt*" Kren moaned as Nara then leaned downwards and gave his member a lick or two, and also looking up towards his face with a teasing smile.

"Well let's have some fun big guy." She said and then straddled him. She then started to rub her moist feline sex against his human rod in a slow teasing manner.

Kren tried to resist, but it was a futile effort and his body reacted to her soft body and teasing touch with her private part, also part of what he had already done to her made his member stand erected quite quickly, he looked down at his member with a frown.

'Traitor…'

Nara just giggled and shuffled a little to better guide his member towards her moist sex that was dripping and leaking her juices quite a lot, her talk with Lady Valeria and the ritual had put her in quite a lustful state, and she plan to have some fun.

She gave a pleasurable gasp as she then lowered herself and let Kren's big member part her feline folds and sink deeper inside her welcoming depth. Kren grunted as her feline cunt was swallowing more and more if his member. Nara could only find it cute as she was seeing his expression as he was trying not to moan and resist her wishes.

She gave a load purr as he hilted inside her, the vibrations making Kren gasp as he felt it through his member, making his member throb and Nara coo at the feeling. It seems that tonight Kren's member was quite eager for some reason, it felt more lively more eager to spill its load. She didn't mind, in fact she wanted it really bad right now.

She started to move her lower body, gyrating and rising and lowering it, riding Kren slowly at first but soon picking up speed.

Pretty soon she was riding him with a steady rhythm. She could feel his member slide in and out of her in a pleasurable way, his tip hitting her deepest part and making her moan in delight.

"Y-You seems quite aggressive tonight…" Kren grunted as he placed his hands on her flanks and gave then let his hands travel to grope her ass cheeks, which earned a big purr filled moan.

"Had a meaningful talk with Lady Valeria." Nara purred and leaned down to give Kren a deep kiss.

"What about?" Kren said after Nara had removed her mouth beak from his and she started to nibble his ear and rub her chin against his, being really affectionate, and acting like a cat.

"Just general things, and also about mating and cubs." Nara moaned as she felt Kren hilt inside her once again, his member jolting at the mention of cubs.

"Cubs... as in children, little ones…" His member throbbing and jolting again, it was hitting a sweet spot inside her so she came a little due to that, her juices spilling out and coating his groin, and making his member even slicker and easier to glide in and out of her.

"Yeah, we had a meaningful talk about it, it got me in such a mood." Nara said and she raised her hips and then slammed them down, making Kren hilt fully inside her and both moaned loudly at that action. Kren had to shut his eyes and concentrate hard, because he would have cummed right then if he didn't.

"She gave me some tips and also her blessing." Nara moaned and looked down at Kren with a alluring expression on her face.

"So let's use this night and try to make some little ones, my gryphon womb is open and ready for your godly foal making seed. Please find my lowly but eager womb worthy for your seed..." Nara moaned and then patted her stomach with one of her front claws.

"Breed me! Put your godly offspring in me, use me as like a Diamond Dog breeding bitch!"

"Nara…" Kren moaned and looking up at the blissful and lustful expression of the gryphoness as she looked down at him. He felt her feline cunt clamp down around his member and more juices coat his member as she cummed as a result of her talk. She then placed her front claws on either side if his head and looking down at him with a eager and lustful expression.

Kren then grunted as she started to ride him at a faster pace. Her mind only on mating and reproduction. He could feel her warm, wet and slick snatch squeeze and milk his member as she rode him.

Kren didn't last long thanks to Nara's dirty talk and actions. He cummed inside her with some force. His throbbing member shooting out his seed in an eager manner, granting the horny gryphoness her wish.

Nara loudly squawked, her wings spread wide as she rode out Kren's orgasm and her own as she came again as she felt his seed fill her.

They both was breathing heavily and composed themselves somewhat. But then Nara looked down at Kren.

"So, tree hugger, ready for round two?"

She then without waiting for his reply started to move her hips slowly again. Kren could only moan as she started to ride him again.

''Oi keep it down it there ya gits! Folk are trying to sleep!" growled the dark voice of an very grumpy dark mage. " Druids!"

"And there are foals here!" added the midnight blue Alicorn banging on the wall with her hoof.

Before sunrise

Alkeyore awoke with curses and hexes on his tongue, his demonic claws slashing deeply into the soft bedding leaving horrid gashes in the fabrics, for the first time in years by his recolation he actually dreamed instead of walking the inky blackness of the dark corners of his mind as all dark mages did to deal with the darker influences of their magics. He dreamt of Luna and his supposedly destined children yet the faces of the children and the brides were blacken all of them minus Luna. With a low growl he flipped out of bed with all the graceful movements of a feline, his wings were spread wide shielding his form from the fading moonlight and the hints of coming light of the sun. The claws on his feet tapped against the floor as he began to walk to a bowl of water he left out before laying down to sleep. For a moment he stared his reflection in the water and pondered his dream.

"Such useless fantasies." he said to his reflection before disturbing the waters with his clawed hands "No matter how blissful it was...'' he tails off as one specific event of the dream came back to his mind's eye, Luna dressed in red and her leading him to an private garden of nightshade flowers where an picnic was awaiting for them yet they ignored it as they started to passionately disrobe each other. Ripping his mind from the scene playing in his head he find the effects it had on his body, with an another growl he started washing himself and forced his baser needs away in old teachings of total control.

To Alkeyore's blissful ignorant there was another who woke in a similar state.

Luna with burning cheeks jumped from her soaked bedding, her coat was hot and sweaty thanks to her time in the dreaming realm. She stared at the ruin bed wondering if her head was going to catch on fire with all the blushing she had been doing over the passed few hours, placing a hoof over her lips as the ghostly images of an red dress slowly falling to her ankles and Alkeyore looming over her in a similar state of undress. Her body shivered at remembering his touches as she wrapped her hooves around his neck and the teeth along her neck.

Lighting her horn she banished the images away and back into the dreaming realm before plunging her head into an bowl of ice cold water she left on the dresser the night before. The coldness of the water felt heavenly to the midnight blue mare, since she was an immortal she didn't needed to breathe, thus leaving her free to stay in the cold water as long she needed. Once she could not feel the burning of her cheeks, she lifted her head from the water and stared herself in a nearby mirror.

" Luna.." she said slowly to the mirror, eyeing her wet mane. ''First we need an shower, then talk with Alkeyore..''

Nodding to herself she quickly groomed herself before trotting towards door, nudging the open with her hoof she hesitates in the doorway pondering what could be the inner meaning of the dream. Dreams always had a reason to them, yes often hidden to the dreamer but as the goddess of the night dreams were apart of her domain, thus the secrets of dreams were her secrets. She instinctively knew the reasons of each dream once seen by her guidance yet for some reason this dream was beyond her and she not knew why. Her eyes harden as she began to question her abilities as the goddess of the night.

"Luna." said a voice ripping her from her thoughts.. a very familiar voice. " Eat, we leave momentarily."

"Alkeyore!" Luna yelps in surprise snapping her head to the right side of her doorway, there she found Nephilim leaning against the wall with his gaze fixed on her , both the sight of him the sound of his voice instantly made the events of the dream replay themselves in her mind, subconsciously and instinctively her tail lifts itself.

"It seem that you need to be more aware of your surroundings.'' said Alkeyore his amber eyes flashed with the pale blue flares of his dark magics. ''You were standing there for an hour it seems."

"Was I? " asked Luna before noticing the wind on her flanks, with a grasp she forces her tail down "D-D-Did you..." She stammers before tailing off at the just now noticeable blush on the Nephilim's cheeks.

Alkeyore's blush darken as he turns his head to the side " Yes.. if it helps you have a very cute looking.. ''

With a great yelp Luna tugged her tail between her hind legs harder, her face full of shame and embarrassment. Lowering her head she began to gallop away but in a quick movement she found herself face to face with the Nephilim, his flaming eyes stared in hers, she tried to cast her gaze away completely ashamed of herself that she would do something so crude and feared that Alkeyore would think less of her. Closing her eyes and folding back her eyes she waited for Alkeyore to... her whole body freezes as she felt Alkeyore nuzzling her, opening her eyes she saw Alkeyore pulling back from the nuzzle and his flaming eyes soften to their disguised amber.

"Luna, I do not think any less of you.'' He said softly, suddenly a low whinny came from one of the foals on the couch. They both smiled softly and approached the sleeping fillies, Moonlit was kicking in her sleep as she dreamt while Nightmare the one who the whinny came from was nosing around in the blankets sleepily looking for something or rather someone. Seeing that her daughter was looking for her, Luna lowered her muzzle down to the little Alicorn and bopped her nose with Nightmare, instantly the little filly was calming down instinctively knowing that her mother was there.

Pulling away from her daughter, Luna looked up to the towering Nephilim and asked.

"Alkeyore... is Nightmare going to be okay? She shouldn't sleep this much."

" When it comes to magic." He replied softly "It's difficult to say, magic will work as magic sees fit. The enchantment she is under by nature isn't harmful from what I had seen... yet I can see that the spell is fading now, she will wake soon enough perhaps a few hours or a day."

''Do you think so?" asked Luna with a hopeful look about her.

"Aye." Alkeyore says simply before motioning to the table, and blinked wildly at the sight of a glowing Nara dragging a limp Kren behind her as if he was a rag doll before dumping Kren at the table and seeing that the druid was passed out she dumps a bowl of ice cold water over his head instantly waking him up shuddering at the feeling of being cold and wet.

"M-Morning" Said Kren as he raised his head weakly from the round table.

"Do you know and have everything you need for your journey?" Asked Alkeyore taking his place at the table with an serious look on his face, while Luna took her place by his side and raised an eyebrow at the bowl of flowers before her, they seemed to be sunflowers mixed with honeysuckles. She then looks at the other dishes, Kren had a large plate of biscuits drowned in sauces while Alkeyore had a large teapot of his nightshade tea or at least she guessing it to be his tea but she felt her stomach drop at the sight of Nara's dish... meat.

"I believe that I should go foraging for herbs and among other things... This city appears to be 'lacking' in some supplies I need." said Kren plainly before picking up a biscuit, looking at it and even taking a sniff at it before taking a bite.

"I think that my half of the quest should take about one month or possibly two if we run into trouble. Plus, I still need to pay Nara back the money when I get the chance."

"You better tree hugger, and remember if it will take too long, I will be taking interest."

Commented Nara pawing at her own meal, baked rabbit with hints of blueberries in it seems to be. Luna tried her best to ignore the dish but she found it difficult to do so, knowing that Gryphons often eat such choices of dishes... loudly.

"And about the lack of supplies? Kren you are being too kind; the city is dead." said Alkeyore taking an sip of his tea " Yet you may be right on the time frame, while my knowledge of this land may be limited this quest should take no longer than four months by logic's reckoning, but that is if the sands of time is the same as Gaea's for all we know it might had of been years since we left Gaea."

"You could be right old friend" nodded Kern "And we have to add the coming winter to the time table, if the winter here is as bad as the Gaeaish winter then we should abandon the paths though the mountains all together."

"Winter is often mild in Equestria and unnoticeable in the south. But in the north? that is another story as I said before if we are heading for Tanslymaneia then we must do it now, before winter comes to the land." said Luna

"we could go by sea.'' said Nara ''We Gryphons are the best sailors in all of Avalon, that is one thing Alicorns could never take from us the mastery of the seas."

"Perhaps,'' said Alkeyore taking another sip ''but for now we stay on the land... Gaeaish never do very well on the sea. Now where do we meet up? Grimmnjor is planning for him and this city to pass on so to speak, thus meaning we need a new place where we could met up safely once we collected what we need. "

"Ire, the capital of Awan the diamond dog kingdom." said Nara as if it was final.

"No Canterlot." disagreed Luna with a shake of her head.

''Ire." growled Nara

''Canterlot.'' said Luna narrowing her eyes at the Gryphon hen.

''Ire!'' screeched Nara.

''Canterlot!'' Whined Luna.

"Where can we find the Wolfponies?" Interrupted Alkeyore calmly pouring himself another cup of nightshade tea. He shares a small smile with a questioning Kren before he too shared in the smile.

"The Wolf Dens." said Luna and Nara at the same time, the two then glared at each other.

"And where are these...dens?" said Kren with a knowing grin.

"The borderlands between Equestria and Awan" Said Luna with a questioning look.

"Then that is where we shall meet." said Alkeyore knocking back the last of his tea and frowns when he finds the tea pot empty. With an snap of his fingers, the pot was once again fill with hot streaming nightshade tea, the action unfortunately reminded Luna about Discord and most importantly her sister. Suddenly she didn't felt hungry and pushed her salad away magically but that was before the meaning of Alkeyore word's hit her

''What!'' she and Nara cried.

"You heard me,'' Said Alkeyore placing his cup of tea down on the table. "we shall met up at theses Wolf Dens, tis a fair compromise between your two fractions yes?"

"Yes...'' said Luna and Nara slowly. ''But-"

"No, it's a fair compromise." said Alkeyore leaving his seat to stand " Kren.. sliver swords drawn in moonlight''

" Standing tall on the black rock keep, with blade and staff in hand,'' replied Kren with a slight bow of the head. "Only blood can repay blood."

Alkeyore returns the nod before turning away and walked towards the sealed door, he studies it for a time before punching it with a fist burning with dark magic. Instantly there was an click from the door before it swung wide open.

"Hen, I expected an stronger charm then that poor excuse of an spell '' Alkeyore comments as he stepped though the door, '' Luna walk with me.'' he calls without turning his head.

Luna's Pov

I blinked wildly at the sight of how easily Alkeyore forced the door to open, the same door that my own Alicornian strength and magics failed to forced to release us from the chamber. Shaking my head I followed him out of the room, leaving Kren and Nara alone with the foals... He said that Kren was capable of protecting the foals or at least hold the foes back long enough for Alkeyore to come to relieved the duty of guardianship from the druid. Despite my instincts, I trusted the Nephilim to know what he was doing.

Once we were on the outside of the room, I quickly shielded my eyes from the light of the coming dawn, just how quickly we found only selves outside of Grimmnjor's halls I didn't know. Whatever magics and wonders the old gods had spilled in this realm was beyond me. My hooves clopped nosily as I walked over the ancient stones of Indolia, the lost city in the woods as Star-swirl called it. According to him Indolia was one of the great kingdoms of old Avalon before ponies became the masters of Avalon. But there was something bothering me other then the state of this ruin city, Alkeyore's parting words to Kren, "Alkeyore what was that? Sliver swords drawn in moonlight?'' I asked.

" Tyey paga ja,'' Alkeyore said with a soft voice, his eyes directly focused on the paths ahead, making sure that none of the beast dared to cross us as we walked. ''or in the common tongue, 'The oaths of steel', it's the code of the Lords of Magics.'' '' Every mage in Gaea knows the code well, after all we govern the scattered magi clans... it's rather more like we gave them the guidelines to the natural rules."

''Guidelines?" I asked.

"Somebody has to make sure that some idiot doesn't get us all burned at the stake because he turned the one of kings' sons into a toad or causes another wizard war." he replies offhandedly leading us into what seemed to an garden of sorts. The garden like the city was barely alive despite it being far from the time of the frost, Alkeyore simply shakes his head at the state of the garden before taking a wilted rose in his hand and instantly it grew into a bright red healthy rose.

''Another wizard war?'' I asked rising a brow at the dark mage, and pondered just how he manage to bring back the flower. It didn't seemed to be dark magic or was it? Alkeyore you are quite the mystery indeed.

"The age of the red moon, that is what we called it.'' he says, his amber eyes looking straight at me " After the original lords of magic saved our world from The Demon king by offering their own lives in exchange to seal him into stone, their untied army of mages returned to what was left of Gaea and was put the stake by the remaining Gaeaish kings for the sin that The Demon king was originally was a mage himself. Millions of mages and magical creatures were burnt alive, then in retaliation Baldoel the bloody raven and the first of my clan gathered every able bodied warrior magi and waged war against the remaining Gaeaish kings of the time.. in the end so much blood was spilled it dyed the moon herself red for five thousands. ''

"B-but.. that's impossibl-'' I stammered, my mind started to list the impossibles but those thoughts quickly died when remembered exactly what I was talking to, a man from another world. '' perhaps we should talk about something else?"

"Agreed, the age of the red moon is a time period even to this very day mages find difficult to speak of. '' He said with a small nod before plucking the flower and levitated it behind my ear casing another blush to darken my cheeks. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful mare, this in something to be cherished."

"T-Thank you Alkeyore '' I said with an genuine smile. '' It's lovey.''

"You are most welcome, Luna '' he said before looking up to the sky, he stays silent for a time allowing for the natural sounds of the dying garden to play all about us. " I'm getting to old for this hero business, I thought that after all these years I was finally free of it, now it just rips me back even further.

"What do you mean?"

"Dahirm-hal; Ageless; secrets; gods; wars; now quests" he lists off ,'' Luna one of my greatest regrets is becoming an hero in the first place.. so much of my life could've of been so different if I never started this never ending path then again because of me so many lives are free to live, all of them enjoying the freedom that should've been mine... Once this is over, your sister and Avalon; I shall create a enchanted realm to dwell in and to be forgotten by all."

"Alkeyore..." I said softly, reining up unto my hind legs I placed my hooves on the Nephilim's shoulders, using him to steady myself while I nuzzled the side of his face. As I nuzzled him I felt his flesh morph into his more demonic self, his pale blue fur rubbing against mine.

He pulls away from my nuzzle allowing me to looking deeply into his now silver and black eyes, "Would you like to join me?'' he asks.

As soon those words left his lips, I almost squeed yes but something stopped me from saying yes. The thought of leaving my home and Celestia, could I really leave them now? especially leave them to suffer under Sleipnir? ''What about Nightmare? Moonlit? and Equestria? Alkeyore I want to be with you but what the others?''

''They will-'' Alkeyore began to say before his head snaps towards another part of the garden with a deep rumbling inhuman growl '' Daru onyx fhear rhoi Vaaa!" his fangs gleamed in the sunlight as his arms warps around me protectively, forcing me to feel him as the whole of his body forcibly morphed into his true Nephilim form ''Show yourself Dahirm-Hal! I can smell your filthy soul!"

"Ahhh, I never expected this...'' a dark voice chucked '' Luna...''

My eyes widen at the voice. One I had hope to never hear again, Sombra... it can't be. The steel colored red horn step out from the shadows of the garden, looking exactly how I remembered him a thousand years ago, young and powerful his neon green and red eyes stared at me hungrily as purple flames licked at the corners of his eyes.

''Sombra.'' I said flatly as Alkeyore released me from his arms before setting me down behind him, placing himself between me and the monstrous stallion before us. Alkeyore crouched down and spread his massive wing span almost eclipsing the light of the sun, growling darkly as he claws dug deeply into the earth. Sombra looked at the Nephilim coolly as if the Ageless was nothing more than a insect before returning his gaze to me.

"Ah you remember me? I so flatted because I sure remember you my dear, very clearly in fact.'' Said Sombra smiling darkly as he started to approach us before embers of black fire escaped from Alkeyore's maw giving him the eerily look of an dragon forced the red hoof to take a step back to avoid the embers, ''It had been too long since I last seen you~'' the red horn stallion said wishfully

"So we finally meet face to face Sombra '' sneered Alkeyore, the embers from his mouth burning away the very earth below us as if the very fires themselves were magical toxins '' Looking at you now, I can't say that I am impressed nor see why you are an fellow dark mage, such weakness you are.''

''It's King Sombra to you beast!'' spat Sombra, the purple flares in his eyes blazed all the brighter ''Luna... You should had taught your pet some manners, such an beastly thing is unbecoming of an Princess let alone a goddess."

''Oh, a pet am I?'' said Alkeyore mockingly. ''Cheap talk from an Dahirm-hal, you are nothing more but a slave, so tell me who was it that you sold your disgusting soul too? a frost demon maybe or maybe some other low demon? oh well no point in devouring the both of you since you just taint the meat. " In a flash of movement Alkeyore disappeared even my enhanced sights and then reappear with his claws warp tightly around Sombra's throat lifting the stallion as he stood to his full height...

Despite the talons along his throat, Sombra didn't seemed to fear for his wellbeing and instead the red horn chuckled. '' Ha, kill me? you can't kill me Alkeyore because it will be you and Luna begging for death when I give you two to my master.''

'Master...' I thought, before a burning hatred erupted in my heart,

'Sombra was working for Sleipnir. This only confirmed it all the more, Sombra was the one I sensed with Sleipnir back at the castle... I thought that I was only seeing things as the shadows shielded us before taking us to Dust. Sombra my old friend how much more will you fall?'

With a swift movement Alkeyore ripped out the stallion's throat before washing the body with his black fires. The sound of a rustling sound in the bush next to me was the only warning before another Sombra leap out of it, his hooves reaching out for me, thanks to the surprised attack I struggled to form a spell to defend myself but in a faster movement Alkeyore thrusted out his hand sending his shadowy chains out from his own shadow, each warping themselves round Sombra's hooves, with a flick of his wrist Alkeyore pushed Sombra's body back, bashing the stallion head against the garden stonewalls with a wet smack.

With another flick Alkeyore pulled the now very dead chained stallion to his face and simply watches as Sombra melted away into dust, leaving the chains empty with nothing to hold onto. Seeing that the chains were empty Alkeyore had them warp round his own arms, creating makeshift armor that could be used for both offense and defense.

"It appears that I was correct in my assumptions that he was an Ghost Dancer stylist...'' Alkeyore's voice rumbles as his eyes scans the garden, "Luna stay close to me, he's going to send more of his 'ghosts' till either my guard fails or he's too damaged to continue."

"I had fought Sombra once before'' I said keeping close to Alkeyore, ''he's using the very same tactics you speak off, back when Celestia and me banished him to the shadows of the frozen north... the battle lasted three days before we found a opening to hit him with the elements of harmony"

''What are you going to do now Luna? Big sister isn't here to protect you and no elements.'' said the real Sombra from the shadows of the garden, "ohh what will she do? oh what will she do? Methinks that she is a useless naive foal playing at dress up! Dishonor! Dishonor she is! The Moon must weep sorely to have you as her mistress! Foalish filly!" he taunts.

'Don't tell him get to you' I sternly told myself but still I felt the divine rage building within me with each insult Sombra taunted me with. Sombra before his fall was an brilliant stallion even improving Starswirl's magical theories and hunted Necromancers for years by the time I met him, if he haven't fallen into evil he would of been one of Twilight's idols instead of his father. When Sombra saw that I wasn't going to fall for his trap, he released another series of insults.

"Ignore him.'' grunted Alkeyore noticing the look on my face.

"I know, I'm trying...'' I said though gritted teeth. Lighting my horn I started gathering my lunar magic, despite it being day time the magic still came to me and in a flash all of the garden's shadows vanish forcing the real Sombra and his copies out. There were at least an small army of his copies whom from which melted in the sunlight of the sun revealing them to be shambling copses of long died ponies. Sombra's body flicked for a second as he readjusted to the world outside of the shadows.

''Typical.'' said Alkeyore shaking his head before inhaling and released the air yet but instead of air thousands of tiny insects flew out of his maw like a great cloud of pestilence before feasting upon the undead felling them one after another but an pulse of magic from Sombra set his remaining undead aflame killing the insects with the smoke and of course the flame.

''Sombra surrender!'' I called out to him, I knew it was useless to do so but I still had to try.

''Thou art outmatched in this fight!"

The Red Horn snarls before throwing blacken crystals at us but though the combine actions between Alkeyore and myself shielded our forms from the shards. Then the burning undead ponies charged at us leaving flaming hoofsteps in their wake, before I could form another spell, Alkeyore thrusts his hand out at the group of undead, Shadow tendrils burst out from the ground and coiling around their hooves and still traveling upwards so that it started to cover their hole bodies, robbing them of their abilities to move and with ethereal screams the undead crumbled into dust as the tendrils seems to suck out their energy and also crush their bodies. Sombra seeing that he was losing stomps the ground beneath his hooves, making an impact crater and pushing up some black crystals around him, he then uses his magic to crush and pulls the shards of the black crystal back to him, mixing the shards of earth and crystals he then creates an stone golem.

''Luna, have you noticed that none of the beasts are coming?'' asked Alkeyore in cold tone.

" Yes, I have noticed...'' I replied 'but why?' I silently asked myself as Sombra and his golem just sat there waiting. the beasts should be here this is a part of their kingdom why are they not here to defend it?

''If you expecting for the aberrations of this foul forest to aid thee, you are solely mistaken. '' said Sombra confidently. '' My master had made sure that we won't be interrupted... please Luna surrender unto me before you embarrass thyself further.'', he then turns to Alkeyore.

''Beast...Alkeyore why you stand against me? we are both Dark magi's you should be assisting me yet you have the audacity and diverted to denied me of the right that is due me.''

''Enough of this foolishness'' I cried, learning that Sombra still sought my hoof, why doesn't he get that I don't love him like that. He was my friend... '' Sombra if you're still the stallion I called friend all those years ago, stop this!" '' Please!"

"No! Luna, you belong to me!'' hissed the Red Horn as toxic neon green magic leaked out of his horn

'He is running low on magic...' my mind commented as I felt a great wind blowing against me, looking in the diction of the wind, I saw Alkeyore flying just a few feet above us.

"No matter what form nor shape you take Dahirm-hal, I will stand against you!'' said Alkeyore simply as the first time I had ever seen since learning of his true form, his horns glowed with dark magic yet instead of just flames, blacken lightning arched crisscrossing the twisting unicorn horns on his head. Then the whole of Alkeyore's body starts glowing with shadowy power, the sight of my friend stole my breathe way.

'So this is when he isn't holding back.' I though recalling our spar back in Dust's home.

"You forsook the Darkness the day you sold your soul, Sombra and return the Darkness forsakes you!" Alkeyore's deathly voice called out as arches of lightning leaped out from his horns and ripped through the very earth before striking Sombra. The Red horn shrieked an unearthly wail as the lightning ripped though his form leaving large gaping holes in him, he falls to the ground charred and barely alive, sparks of the black lightning dance from him and the equally blacken ground.

Seeing him laying there helpless and barely alive, I felt the need to go to him, my hoof raised slightly before lowering to the ground as I remembered why he was here in the first place... I could only blame myself for what he had become then I felt Alkeyore return to my side, turning away from Sombra I looked to the man I loved, dressed in his human disguise.

''So you survived.'' said Alkeyore coldly to the charred pony ''It seems that I need to try a little harder the next time we met... well played Dahirm-hal, sending another to take your place.''

''Another?'' I said questioningly'. ''But how?''

'' Yes, Sombra is a ghost dancer.. he was here and not here.'' said Alkeyore vaguely.

''Correct.'' Rumbled the stone golem before it's earthy shell crumbled away revealing another yet wounded Sombra while the 'Sombra' on the ground melted away revealing it was actually a very dead red coated crystal pony mare, the corpse smiled an distorted cheshire grin as she rose from the ground using her dead weight to support Sombra, I saw the hint of a puppet cutie mark on her flanks. ''I-it appears that we had reached an impasse.''

''That's much is certain.'' said Alkeyore with sparks of magic licking off of his hands, the lightning aspect fading into the burning light of the black flames that often poured off of the disguised Nephilim. His now amber eyes studying the corpse mare with a deep hatred in them, ''Interesting use of necromancy and geomancy, what was the bargain you used to gain her soul as your corpse thrall?"

''I have underestimated the level of foalish defiance, I'll will not make the same mistake the next time.'' said Sombra smiling darkly with his confidence unscarred while ignoring Alkeyore's inquiry '' I-I'll retreat for now... Luna my queen, I'll come for you another day.''

The wind picked up then Sombra and the corpse mare's body faded away into the twisting leafs on the wind leaving us alone in the garden. We stood there for awhile, waiting to see that it's was just another of Sombra's tricks but neither the Red horn stallion nor his corpse mare made an reappears, sighing softly I relaxed my muscles and started reprimanding myself for trying to get though my old friend and for doing so little to aid my protector.

''Cowards.'' scoffed Alkeyore with a grunt before smiling at me. ''You did well my friend.''

''I-... how? how did I do well?'' I questioned, my ears flat against my head. ''I barely helped you in fighting them of... I was next to useless in the skirmish.''

"Your mere present not only distracted Sombra but also made him go very easy on us, unless he was just testing our defenses or simply gauging our strength. Either way I get the feeling he was trying everything to avoid harming you while gauging my powers." replied Alkeyore. ''You done enough damage to him by just been there.''

His words made me feel a bit better yet my guilt still remain, claiming that I should've done something more to stop the monster my old friend had become, but what could I have done? what I could I've done differently? I couldn't come up with an answer to my own thoughts, ''... your right. '' I said slowly the words rolling off the tongue. ''Yet I still feel guilty for what he is now. He is a true monster, the stallion I knew once is long dead but I can't but help to wonder if there was something I could've done to help him."

''Many ask that very same question when one falls to the mantle of Dahirm-hal or a friend simply changes into something completely unrecognizable.'' said Alkeyore in an tone that bore the feeling that he knew the very emotions that I was currently feeling all too well. '' It is just one of the things that comes to us in life, people change, the best you can do for him now Luna is to remember him for who he was once was before..." he tails off.

"Before what?'' I dared to ask, despite somewhat already knowing what he would say...

''Before giving him a quick and painless death. '' He finishes, I felt my heart fall at the words, I had the feeling that he would say that but the truly frightening thing to me was.. I had nothing to differ, not even the beliefs in harmony I grew up with could give me another way. Seeing the look on my face he reached his hand out for me as I went to lean in his comforting embrace , an large magical circle burst under us with dark red runes catching us both by surprise.

"Luna!" he cried pushing me out the circle, before it grew into an magical prison trapping him in it's grip. My eyes grew wide as I reached for him with my horn glowing with a counter spell. Both the cage and my friend disappeared into thin air.

''Alkeyore!" I cried entering the space where that the trap slept before we somehow activated it, all along the ground were the dark red runes each brunt into the very earth. Pouring my own magical energy into the runes I attempted an counter spell only for the runes to change colors from dark red to green.. changeling green then back to dark red. My heart sank at the change in color and ceased feeding the counter spell, instead I reached out my senses though out the space detecting more of the foul changeling magics and importantly where the magic took Alkeyore, far to the south... The Badlands.

''How dare they" I seethed though gritted teeth as divine rage surged though me,'' How Dare they steal my mate! They don't know what forces they angered this day." my body grew hot as my horn glowed brightly with ancient magics but yet before I can truly form a spell I felt a ripple of power in the air and felt the ground rumble as if something stiring beneath it then the light of explosions burnt along the sky filling it with great booms.

At the sudden explosions the rage within me displaced itself, freeing me from it's blinding hold and disspelling the ancient magics. I didn't have long to question the sudden explosions as an young armored timber wolf skidded on it's thorn like claws before digging deep gauges into the already ruined earth.

''Luna" said the young wolf out of breath '' Hurry to the great halls now! ''

''What happen!?" I asked

"No time, no time get to the halls!'' grunted the wolf using his head to push me towards the gates of the garden, ''King Grimmnjor can't keep them out of long!"

"Them?" I said questioningly.

''AHHH for the love of Valeria! Just get the the halls already!" cried the wolf before a great ball of fire crushed him, burning him to death instantly. 


	29. Chapter 15

/-/  
/ Chapter 15 The Escape / Story: A wizard's tale / by Lord Despair /-/

Indolia, the kingdom in the woods

Luna PoV

''AHHH for the love of Valeria! Just get the the halls already!" cried the wolf before a great ball of fire crushed him, burning him to death instantly.

I could only stood there with wide eyes, watching as the charred remains of the wolf crumble into ash. It happen so fast, he was fine only a second ago trying... with a start I galloped away from the ashes of the former Timberwolf and into the now burning city. I needed to get to my daughter and Moonlit. As I gallop deeper into the city, the sounds of battle echoed like brass bells masking the cracks of my thundering hooves, the monsters of the forest stormed pass me heading in the same diction Grimmnjor took us when we first arrived each barring exotic armaments many not even I knew the names of. The passing monsters and forest beasts told me nothing minus that whoever was attacking the city was indeed powerful. This must be what Sombra meant during our little skirmish, an attack on the city by his master to keep the beast of the wood from coming to our aid.

'' HOLD FAST! HOLD THEM MY CHILDREN" I heard the voice of Grimmnjor bellowing with cracks of metal on wood ringing, he then grunts struggling to hold something back " KEEP THEM FROM THE CITY!"

"FORWARD!" I nearly tripped in mid gallop at the shout, it sounded like cousin Siren the Alicorn of the sea and patron of the Kelpie herds. " DAMN YOU ALL I SAID FORWARD!."

'What's she doing here?' my mind quickly questioned, Siren was one of the more less confrontational Alicorns in the family or at least according to my limited knowledge yet I didn't have the time to ponder as the great halls came into sight and more importantly that witch Valeria was there with the fillies.. though they were not fillies anymore they have aged several years, Moonlit had grow wings and in size almost reaching my shoulders her dark hind had change colors instead of black with purple scales she was now light blue and lavender I had heard stories of Kirins changing their coat color once they reach maturity while my daughter grew into a great beauty, she looked every bit as I did when when I first became the Nightmare. She like Moonlit now reached my shoulders, twice the size she was this morning.

"Mother!" Nightmare called happily when she saw me approaching, she then leaves her companions and joins me at the foot of the steps before unexpectedly she nuzzled the side of my muzzle affectionately " I so was worried about you and Alkeyore when the attack first started'' she looks around for a movement " Where's Alkeyore?" she asked worriedly.

Nuzzling her back I started to tell what had happen in the garden but I was interrupted by both a magical blast striking not far from us and the witch.

" Alkeyore can take care of himself." Valeria said coldly looking in the diction the blast came from, closing her eyes and clenching her fist before opening them reveling the solid red orbs that were her eyes, an wicked harpoon appeared in her hand. I stared that weapon for a moment remembering a story that mother told me once about a magical harpoon that could negate any magical shield.. it was suppose to be lost, by the time I was born. She next throws it before flicking the whole of her arm back the harpoon returned to her hand painted by red " We need to focus on getting you three out of the forest, Kern and Nara had already left by the time the attack started.. Grimmnjor and our children won't be able to hold those Alicorns back for long... Moonlit?"

"Yes Mama?" said the Kirin revealing that her voice had change to one of silk. Yet there were somethings that didn't change, both her golden horns and the scars remained. Nightmare and I joined the two on the steps after there I saw the whole of the city and the massive battle taking place in it's shadow, true to Valeria's words the city was under attack by Alicorns, fortunately for us the majorly of the attacking Alicorns were minors in the pantheon but unfortunately like all battles between ponies and the natives, the beasts were vastly out numbered. They can't hold. Grimmnjor was wielding an oaken staff with amethyst crystals on the ends like Valeria he too had changed somewhat, he was dueling with several of the minor Alicorns.

''I need you to lead them though the old path behind the great hall'' said Valeria walking down the steps with her harpoon firmly in her grip, the door to the hall morphed into a dark tunnel made of darker tree limbs ''you'll know the one and once you reach the end of the path Luna should be able to teleport you far away"

''what about you Vale?'' asked the Kirin in a tone of sadness and understanding.

" Mama's going fishing" said Valeria vanishing in green light and reappearing at Grimmnjor's side her harpoon buried deeply in one of the Alicorns he was dueling with. With an bash of his arm, Grimmnjor sent the wounded Alicorn away before smashing it's head in with one of the ends of his staff before thrusting his palm into another Alicorn's barrel, spilling the life blood. Nightmare and me forced ourselves to look away from the battle, we couldn't watch our fellow Alicorns being killed in such ways, there was nothing to stop the beast or the old gods from doing the same to us with Alkeyore gone and I doubt that I could fight the both of Grimmnjor and Valeria for long especially with my daughter being here.

"Luna, Nightmare... follow me'' said the Kirin Moonlit, who just now stood before the dark tunnel. With a small nod we followed her into the tunnel, the sounds of the battle assaulted our ears amplified by the small space of the darken wood tunnel, neither of us spoke as we gallop down the tunnel's gloom oddly our hooves didn't made any sound as we galloped.

I didn't question it, seeing that it was beneficial to our escape if any of the other attacking Alicorns found their way into the tunnel then they wouldn't be able to track us thanks to the absence of the sound of thundering hooves. Yet I couldn't but help to worry for Moonlit, the people whom raised her were out there fighting and buying us time to escape, though I haven't known her for long nor had spoke with her often I fear for her, attacked by Gryphons and now the place she called home was under attack it didn't take a goddess to see that she was suffering the emotional turmoil that came with such events. Fates I did when mother and father disappeared. ''Moonlit.'' I said mid-gallop, breaking the spell of silence ''How much farther does the tunnel goes?'' it was a just question since it felt like we been down in the tunnel for far too long or that the Pegasus aspect in me making me to think that, Pegasi never like being on the ground for long especially being under it. That and there was Nightmare to think about while she has my memories she was still a foal... teenage foal but in Alicorn years she was still an new born.

''Not much further now..." she quickly replies keeping her eyes on the tunnel ahead, her breathing deeps as the claws on her hooves duged into the wooden floor leaving marks in the dark wood.

" Are you okay?'' I asked with a sympathetic tone in my voice.

'' I'm fine'' she huffed, '' The Alicorns were bound to find us, it's simply an fact of life in native controlled regions... we.. I was prepared.. '' her face fells as her galloping slows down till she grew still. I too crease my hooves, Nightmare looks to us gratefully for the momentarily stop before siting on her hunches to rest her legs, she was not use to such strains on the body since she was only a little filly this morning.

Sniffles escapes the Kirin '' I'm not okay, Grimm and Vale going to be sentence to Tartarus like the others and my forest my home is going to be erased.. I-

"Is that a light?" interrupted Nightmare her hoof pointing up head, following her hoof I too saw a ray of sunlight in one of the upper corners of the tunnel.

''Yes it is my daughter'' I told her with an warm smile then looking back at the sorrowful Kirin, placing an hoof on her shoulder " Moonlit, I know we haven't talked much and you don't like Alicorns but you can talk to me whenever you wish, I know what's it like to lose an mother."

''No promises'' said the kirin glumly but with a very small smile.

'At least she feeling a little bit better' my mind commented as my horn started to glow with the teleport spell. Yet before the coming white flash of the spell blinded me, I saw the tunnel change from dark wood to stone but more importantly I saw pale blue almost deathly blue pony staring at us from end of the tunnel with red on black eyes and long talons on it's hooves which was encased by ice.

the last thing I saw was it placing a hoof to it's fanged smile in an shushing motion.

POP

The Badlands The "dungeons"

Chrysalis's pov

Fluttering my eyes a little before opening them slowly to take in my surroundings. A cold wet jail cell with the occasional rat or underground dweller scratching and moving around. Long forgotten and rotten bodies danging by once was a forehoof.

Well, that was what I would have preferred the familiarity of a cell that I could easily escape... it wasn't the first time I was imprisoned after the first few cells you learn all the right places to push to open the secret entrance, but Spider would also know the same exact spots that would allow an escape. What meet me when I opened my eyes was the soft feeling of the big bed I was laying on. The "jail cell" was decorated with lavish furniture and big purple heavy drapes was hanging from the walls. My eyes traveled to what was hanging along the walls that was behind purple drapes. A emotion tank was seen beside the bed, glowing a dull pink thanks to the lust emotion stored within, proving further was this room no doubt was used for.

Row after row of all kinds of sexual items lingered the walls. It changed from all kind of things, from different types of clothes to dildos to other things I even didn't know the meaning of or couldn't even name .

I shuddered in the bed as I didn't want to think to much about this room, what kinds of kinky or sexual acts have been performed in the very bed I was resting on. Lady spider was known for her tastes in both ponies and Changelings many of the taste she herself was forced into by my mother... I killed you mother yet you still find ways to ruin my and Razor's life.

I looked towards the big metal sturdy door right across from the bed. It had a small sliding window on it so that someling can open it and take a look inside. Many locks and sliding bolts I knew was seen on the other side. Then I looked up towards my horn and the magic damper ring sitting firmly on it, the ring was new one and very unlike the one I was drugged to with, of course they would change it as an Changeling Queen the most magical of the changeling race, my innate magic always made short work the damper rings it was one of the reasons why the slavers never manage to catch me . Sighing heavily as I laid my head down again on the fluffy heart shaped pillow.

'Confined to one's of Lady Spider's "love rooms" Just kill me now...' I though. if I get ever manage to narrowly make it out this and I know will, I always do... somehow. I'm going to kill Spider and take a nice long bath in order to forget this very unwanted experience of being in 'a love room.' Besides Lust energy gives me a terrible headache.

Then I heard a muffled female giggle followed by others and a male grunt from the other room. I flinched a little at the sound and my muzzle felled into a sadder expression. Again I gave an heavier sign and my wings buzzed slightly in protest.

'Sorry brother...'

Razorhoof have been taken to the other room and I have during my imprisonment here heard the female nobles taking the opportunity to have some fun with my bother due the oddly thin walls but that might of been deliberate on the designer's part and it just so happens that Spider was the one who designed ''Love rooms''. Even Lady Spider have saw it fit to visit Razorhoof and unfortunately she have been most vocal and told those around her how he felt and what she was doing in full detail... I shouldn't had surrender when Spider and the Sage-knights betrayed us and our clan... but they were going kill you please forgive me big brother...

''yet then again this doesn't compared what mother have done to him, I know he will be alright, Lady Spider can't do anything that mother didn't already do to him.'' my mind whispered darkly

it was sad but also somewhat comforting in a strange way knowing that Spider will fail in breaking him I though. my further thought was interrupted as I heard the tell signs of hoofsteps from down the corridor, several in fact. I didn't need to stain my ears to heard the loud boasting voices of males and female voices no doubt Spider's followers, as well as traitorous slut's voice.

'So she will have an audience this time when she have her way with Razorhoof.'' I snorted but again I couldn't but help to blame myself for cursing my brother to this fate if only I had the foresight to kill Spider when I had the chance '' It can't be more humiliating or so then what mother did to him. She rode him right in the middle of the throne room with most citizens watching and made him cum inside her, not that he had the choice but he had to do it to protect me from her, that sick monster that was once our mother. Later she would gather all of them again and show them the result of that session with laying a bunch of eggs onto the floor while him watching before beating me.'

Thinking back to that day I shuddered badly... that is was her when she was in a good mood...

'Most of that clutch was female and I know Razorhoof took a personal care of them and send most of them away from the clan so that they couldn't be used by the nobles or by Pupa. I wonder what have happened to them, are they well? Do they know about us? Razorhoof knows because I know he have kept contact with one of them at least. A cute nymph at the time named by him as Glory but that was years ago.'

Whispering an soft pray for the gods to look after the nymphs and my brother I then looked towards the door as the group of changelings didn't go past her door and towards Razorhoof but had stopped before hers. I panicked a little thinking that Lady Spider was coming after me and do something to me instead despite the many weeks I was trapped in this room Spider haven't came after me just taunting me about how easy it was to betray me her queen and her plans to turn the tables on the ponies by creating an pony slave trade with an number of the other clans before sacking The Blood Rose Cape the burial grounds of the ancient Changeling queens and then The City of Storms, Geinzah the Alicorn god of storms city both idea would spell the end of both High Clan Meridius one would led the ponies staight to our camps seeking their enslaved brethren and the other would cause for the other clans to turn on us. But as for me again then there wasn't much she could do to me that mother didn't ready did...pain wise.

I heard the many locks and bolts rattle and become unlocked and the heavy door sliding open revealing Lady Spider in all her "evil" glory. The dominatrix female changeling stepped into the room with a confident stride and her hoof licking followers spreading out behind her. "It's time o'mighty queen." said the dominatrix her Onyx dragon-skin leather boots tapping at the ground impatiently the whip hanging at her side was currently worshiped by a chained pony stallion.

"Time for what?" I said a little unsure. The words were vague as for the reason why she and her follow nobles came for me, they could mean that it was time for me to be forced to mate with an ling of Spider's choice; death or be sold to the Alicorns.

"Time for the ritual."

I couldn't help but give a little mental sigh of relief. So Lady Spider hadn't come to do any of the sexual natural to me. I was somewhat relieved because I heard from one of her minions that it would be a greater success for the ritual of the sacrifice was virgin to begin with.

'Also I want my first time and first clutch of eggs or live young if I'm lucky enough the birth of live young is said to be an blessing from the gods themselves, to be with my life mate. But you never know if they have found another clue or suggestion to counteract that part. I have seen the lustful gazes most of the stallions and a few mares have had when they where looking at me. The nobles want me that much is clear.

I flickered my tail in irritation thinking back to that and also the feeling when Lady Spider looked to confirmed that I was untouched if I was still queen then she wouldn't of dare to touch me in such way the SageKnights would of killed her on the spot. True equines don't have a hymen exactly but it is rather a feeling to an protective aura. Some may have a thin skin or slime layer that can be categorized as such as it is often around the cervix opening and therefore cannot be removed if not something have penetrated and pressed against that opening. Also looking at the inner walls around it and also at the fleshy cervix opening doctors and nurses can see if something have penetrated the marehood. Some go to great lengths with magic or salves recreate it so that the insides seems unused and fresh. Some dark magi even have a spell to create a hymen that some mammals have like human females that is most painful to break. And they could recreate that as many times they could so that the female victim knows that they are been raped and taken over and over again.

I blinked as my thoughts came back to the present as two guards stepped forward and took positions beside me and forced me on my hooves and out of the bed. I hissed at the two which cause for the two return the hiss. Then some more joined the other two and the group and myself followed Lady Spider as she took the lead and stepped out of the room and started to walk down the hall, I saw that my brother was also lead out in a similar fashion a little further down behind me from the other room. He looked a little tired but otherwise alright thank the gods.

I couldn't help but scrunch my muzzle a little at seeing my brother's dangling member under him, that have lipstick marks smeared all over it as well as mare juices. I even saw one of those marks in a ring around the base of his member. Evidence of what those tramps have made him do and have done to him. Then I saw three lesser noble female changelings exit the room behind him giggling. A mature mother and her two daughters in frilly big wide dresses and heavy makeup. Judging by the lipstick color it seems the mother was the one that have giving Razorhoof that base lipstick marking.

"Harlots." I whispered mt eyes narrow in anger. The guards didn't pay any heed as they made me move and follow after Lady Spider.

The journey went on for about what it seemed like ten minutes with the group traveling further down the lower levels of the camp. I saw Lady Spider take a several turns down the fungus lit path, that cast it's blue light glow across the walls and ground. Many crises crossed paths was seen during this walk.

We traveled to a recently dug out path and then entered a fairly sized square room. I saw Lady Spider still walking and headed into another room. my mind question the purpose of the new path, most paths in the lower levels often led to the hatchery and escape routes while some are mere passage ways for runners to reach the other levels with orders from the Queen.

This room was a big cave, fairly round in size and structure. Stalactites was seen hanging down from the ceiling. The place have been dug out and hollowed a little so that several steps have been carved into place and also wide paths circling it. It looked like an ancient Roaman anthony theater. Thousands of lit colored candles where placed everywhere around the room.

Down at the bottom of the room almost centered with the room I could make out a big circle drawn into the ground. Also a much smaller one beside it. I could make out lines and ancient text drawn onto the ground and in overlapping circles and figures connecting the two together. Also in a half circle behind and around the circles chanting changelings with hood covered robes was seen. From my limited knowledge of ancient texts I knew that something was very wrong.

The robed Changelings kept mumbling and chanting not daring to move.

O Deus tenebris Daemon qui comportant aquas maris Rubri Nos tibi nunc!  
Invocatiónibus nostris tua virtute Et dulcissimum pro victoriis Cuius est mare sincerum atque Vobis Et erit in pretio sanguinis pretio, ut oportet,  
O exsurge jam daemonium de tenebris Et hoc signum foederis!

I was brought before the small circle while Razorhoof was lead to the ground bleachers. I could clearly see the enchanted chains on the floor around the circle, no doubt meant to chain my hooves and keep me in place my mind idly wonder what was my chances to escaped and found little as long they have Razorhoof I couldn't disobey them. I saw one of the hood covered changelings with a pillow floating beside him come towards Lady Spider and bow.

"Here are the daggers my mistress." said the robed Changeling his face hidden in the darkness of the hood but I was still able to make out that he was an blue Changeling... Clan Argyll, the changelings of wrath.

I took a look at the four daggers that was seen laying on the black pillow. They glowed faintly and seemed to such in the light around it. I had a sinking feeling about those things. They appeared to be Gari'loi daggers an largely forbidden type of weapon that if a Changeling or any other was caught with one they were instantly killed, the human gods said it as so. The guards finished clamping the chains around my legs and stepped aside as Lady Spider stepped forward with the black pillow floating in her magic beside her.

"So you plan to kill me now?" I said staring at the daggers, wondering how my captor managed to find such sacrilegious items. Lady Spider giggled.

"You wish dear Chrysalis. No these daggers are a crucial part of the ritual. I will insert them into the slits in the chains on your hooves and doing so will draw your blood as they pierce you. Then I will say the magic words and the ritual summoning will start."

Lady Spider walked around me slowly and with her magic floated each dagger in place, but she didn't insert them yet just allowing me to feel the tips of the blades as they float around me before taking one of the blades and licked it sensually then releasing to join it's brothers around me. "When that is done and your blood will power up the circle. If it haven't taken all of your blood to power it you will see us bringing the Forsaken into the world, the weapon that the gods themselves crafted for our race and it will materialize inside the big circle. When we have done so, we will bind it to our will and make a pact."

Lady Spider seem to lick her lips hungrily as she stopped right in front of me staring at my body and placed her hoof under my cheek to make me look at her. "After the ancient pact is done we will offer our generous gifts to it to seal the deal."

Lady Spider gestured with her hoof to the side and I could see tables overflowing with all kinds of fruits and vegetables, even different kinds of meat was seen no doubt all of it stolen from both High Clan Meridius and the Pony cravens, possibly some of that meat might be the pony traders or rather what was left of them. Also a little to the side from the table I could see Lady Spider's latest pests chained to some stockade and have their hind legs spread and pointed towards the big circle. She could hear the drugged ponies moan through their gags or simply looked round completely and utterly broken in mind only understanding of pleasure or pain and perhaps an mix of the two. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well it don't hurt to be prepared.'' the dominatrix changeling shrugged '' If it have the equipment maybe it have been lonely where it have been and would like to sate it's lust. You are also on the menu my dear Chrysalis. Think of it as a way to sweeten bargain if we offer it an virgin queen to have fun with then surly it would gladly help us destroy the Alicorns and more. Well if it have more towards the other gender or taste we will offer Razorhoof to it."

My eyes widen a little at that information. I knew that it was pointless to struggle or try to get free but I had to try anyway the chains raddled with each movement of my limbs. I imagined some big smelly tentacled horror descending down onto me and defiled my body that have had remained pure to offer to my Life Mate. Lady Spider giggled as she watched me struggle in my bounds. I hissed angrily at the traitorous wench when I failed to break the enchanted chains before Razorhoof met my eyes he shook his head sadly and I ceased my attempt to break free.. it was pointless really even if I could break the chains Spider's followers would just swarm me and held me down for the 'Forsaken.'

''You know my dear it shouldn't of been this way but where else we would find the blood of the ancients? you are the only pure blooded queen left in the world. And we must do what we must for the good of the clan and our race no matter what price we must pay, this is our only choice, we must summon the creature the god created themselves the weapon born to hunt Alicorns and their foul ponies. you should feel proud! The sacrifice you are making will save us and restore our people to our proper place as the lords and ladies of Avalon, isn't that the reason why you were born no? to save us? Aww, not do be like that now Chrissy as least your fulfilling you purpose in life! maybe you'll survive enough to be a breeder wouldn't you like that? To give it up for the rest of your life. Oh my that sounds like something I would do...mm I wonder how big he'll will be? oh I'm just so wet just thinking about it, hopefully it's painful.''

"Time to begin!" Lady Spider cried out joyfully and used her magic to push the daggers into the slits in the chains. I gave a gasp of pain as I felt the daggers pierced my hooves and blood starting to leak out. '' I hope that when it's done with you, it would allow me to taste your fruits as well.''

I saw my blood began to drip from the chains onto the floor and when it came into contact with the marking it started to glow and travel along the lines. The brighter the circle glowed the more I was beginning to feel weak as more of her blood was felt being sucked out by the daggers in a hungry manner and the lines becoming more brighter.

Now the whole big circle was glowing and it seem to be sucking all the light from the room. A wind was starting to pick out and blow towards the center of the big circle. Then shadows was seen being drawn towards it. Larger and larger the shadows was becoming and soon the middle of the circle was dark and have formed a big compact ball. A fog was then starting to come out from the compact darkness and spread around the room.

''Now for the words my mistress!'' cried one of the cloaked Changelings this one red.

At the red Changeling's call Lady Spider ripped open an scroll written in the blood of both alicorns and Humans then started to read from it.

O Forsaken one!  
The Beast whose wrath is endless Come to us in this hour of need!  
Come and drown this false world in blood Ancient one strike down those who mocked your rage We offer you this young mare as payment Come forth and do our bidding ALTERNIS! I SUMMON THEE!

The changeling in hooded robes still continue to chant while Lady Spider and her gathered audience watched from a safe distance on the bleachers around the cave. I had sunk down on her stomach as my strength have starting to leave me as it seems the daggers also was draining all of my innate magic as well as my blood.

''Is this how it will end...'' I was thinking nearly all of my strength spent yet my eyes refused to close, perhaps an side-effect of the daggers but still I was cursed to stay awake when my doom comes for me.

Then thunder like sounds was beginning to come from the ball of darkness in the middle of the circle. Lightning flashes was seen traveling inside it and lighting some part up now and then. Then a mighty thundering clap was heard before the big ball of darkness started to spread out and a shock wave was felt that snuffed out all the candles in the cave, leaving all in complete darkness.

"Quick light up your horns and get the candles burning again!" I heard her say. '' I want to see it!'' The order was followed and soon some light was back around the cave. But still in the middle of the big circle it was dark and the shadows was seen traveling and floating around it as if with an life of their own..

Then a silhouette started to form inside the shadows in the inky blackest I couldn't make out an form even with the enhanced night vision that Changelings are blessed with, the silhouette gave no clues as what was summoned, the shadows were always moving as if flames but there was something in the cloak of darkness. From out of the blackness an shadowed being step forward unheeding of the runes that wrote into the stone below, I shivered heavily from blood loss and the fact it seemed to be looking at my beaten form did not consoled me and then a dark masculine voice was heard from coming from the creature.

''Who summons me?'' It whispered.

'' twas I who summon thee, O ancient one'' said Lady spider bowing lowly to the shadowed being whose darkness was so dark light itself was drowned in the inky blackness '' I am Lady Spider of the Changelings and I had summoned you for one of the last pleasures in the world... Vengeance! I offer you an pact of vengeance and for payment you can have this mare. Accept our pact then you can do anything to her... and I do mean anything. fuck her or eat her it matters not as the Alicorns are destroyed, every stallion mare and foal it matters not as long they are completely eliminated. ''

The shadowed looked at Lady Spider for what it felt like ages before looking at me it raised it's claw and lightly brushed my cheek. With an yelp of fear I closed my eyes and turn my head away whimpering uttering prays to the old human gods begging them to save me, save me and my brother. but as I felt it touch me I felt stronger, the coldness of the blood lost fading. my eyes open themselves in confusion before widening at what I saw the darkness faded away revealing an human whose eyes were of amber; his hair was dark as my short fur; he was dressed in dark silk with an long silver sash at his belly before dragging behind him. I felt my cheeks blush at his handsomeness and my heart went a flutter.

'' Do not fear me Chrysalis,'' said the human his dark voice melting into one that was kind ''your prays are not needed'' he's then looks to the gasping Lady spider, his kind eyes dark with rage ''And why I should hold you to a pact when I can simply take what I want'' the human laugh before ripping the chains away as if they made of cloth and throwing them on the traitorous slut crushing her right hind leg and both of her wings under their weight making an squishing much like her namesake would under hoof. ''the next time you do a demonic summoning use the proper runes and circles! EVEN THE LOWEST LEVELED IMP COULD EASILY BREAK THOUGH THAT EXCUSE OF AN BINDING PACT! ''

''Kill them!'' screamed Lady Spider in pure agony ''Kill them all!''

With screeches of fear and rage Lady spider's followers and her co-conspirators launched themselves at the human while other attempted to escape only to find that the exits were blocked by boulders that were called for by the human who at the same time slaughter the cloaked changelings that dared to attack him, the fools the blasphemous bastards! had Spider poisoned the their minds so that they would bare the gods ill he torn them asunder by his magic and burned them in cursed flames, some he ripped their throats open with his fangs before devouring them. My savoir's blood lust was insatiable as he killed I could only feel glee in the slaying of my traitorous kin... my prayer were answered, the gods had returned. The one moment that all true Avalonians had waited for over two thousands had finally came to pass. The more cloaked changelings that attacked him the greener he was stained, the more he killed the hotter my cheeks and loins burned with desire... he was beautiful. No he was an artiest painting his masterpiece!

Then he stomped the ground causing spikes of shadow to erupt from it and impaled the survives creating more morbid pieces of art that freed my brother for his prison '' My Lord! I am Sir Razorhoof of High Clan Meridius! '' he called as he rammed his horn in another eye killing the traitor '' Allow me the honor of fighting at your side!''

''Granted! Sir Razorhoof! '' said the human ripping the foreleg off of an braved but foolish traitor and ate it before his eyes causing the traitor to faint at the fate of the leg then he turns to me and lifts me off of the rack and placed me on his back his touch healing the wounds in my hooves. I felt like that my face was about to burst a lite at the closeness he was allowing me with I could hear his oddly slow heartbeat... it was comforting much like laying in a patch of wild flowers, '' Chrysalis as it is indecent of me to know your name without giving my own... I am Alkeyore Blood-raven, the human god of dark magic and outcasts.'' The old god then takes an deep breath before letting loose thousands of tiny flies which started to feast on the hordes of cloaked changelings yet strangely the flies dare not to harm me or my brother. Many the traitors had to summon changeling fire to protect themselves from the flies, which only severed to slow them down somewhat.

Alkeyore... what a lovey name I racked my mind other the possible inner meanings of the deity's name, all Avalonian name has inner meaning to it such as mine Chrysalis... in ancient Avalonian it means warrior princess... Alkeyore, Alke- yore hmm old king? no that would be Bukyro...wait, Alkeyore is forsaken! his name means forsaken! Project Forsaken... Project Alkeyore?!

The traitors, the ones still standing, seeing that Alkeyore weaken himself by carrying me attempted to rush him but lighting my horn I set the closest on fire with Changeling fire, the emblem flame taking a bit of revenge on them myself despite Alkeyore healing me and the fading coldness of blood lost I was still very weak I doubt I had it in me for another torrent of changeling fire. The smell of death and burnt flesh did me little favors yet it did felt good.

''Razorhoof to me! we're leaving! I sense thousands more coming for our heads!'' Alkeyore orders while breathing more of his own blacken flames to the my green while strengthening my blood flow trying to replace what was used to summon the dark human.

Razorhoof ignores the call for the favor of cutting down more of our tormentors, slaying the family of female Changeling nobles from the love chamber giving what those sluts deserved after daring to touch my brother.

''Razorhoof!'' I called tears and rage filling my eyes as one of the traitors cut off out his wings '' byori! byori!''

''Chissy! GET OUT OF HERE I"LL HOLD THEM OFF!'' Razorhoof snarls casting an shape spell taking the form of a bear, his massive paws crushing the much weaker drones. Before using the bulk of he new form to batter cloaked Changelings away.

''NO NOT WITH OUT YOU BIG BROTHER! BYORI! '' I screamed as an spear impale itself into one of Razorhoof's legs.

''Lord Alkeyore get my sister out of here! Take her somewhere safe! I'll find you again Chissy I promise no matter how far you go I will find you again Sister! '' said Razorhoof before burning the spear away with changeling fire and then charges headlong into the coming horde, thousands of Clan Argyll fighters poured into the cave, somehow they manage to cut though the boulders blocking the exits'' LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! he roars.

'' As you wish Sir Razorhoof,'' said Alkeyore nodding in respect '' I'll make your wish come true... ''

''BYOOOORRRRRRIIIII! I cried as the cave and more importantly Razorhoof vanished into shadow and the heart of the bad land sun beat down on my dark skin. I leaped off of Alkeyore's back and started digging with my weaken hooves calling him calling for my brother while the sand grew wet with tears and blood from my wounds. ''RAZOR!'' I-I never been without my brother... he was always there for me even when mother went mad.

''Chrysalis we can't stay here, we need to go now'' said Alkeyore once more taken my weeping form in his arms and placing me on his back again '' There will be time for mourning but now is not the time.''

I choke back an sob, he was right Clan Argyll was right under us, it won't take them long to dig their way out especially with those numbers. I tried to tell him that but I couldn't form the words.. so tired.

I was so tired.. a nap sounded so lovey about now...

Equestrian Outpost Luna's PoV

POP

Blinking my eyes wildly, the image of the strange pony in the tunnel disappeared into what seem to be the mess hall of one of the royal guard outposts scattered throughout Equestria, specify one of mine, Bat pony mares and other pony breeds in purple armor surrounded us paused in mid-chew before the mares leap from their chairs standing at attention. The numbers on their armor, the rose and crescent moon banner on the walls instantly told me the we were in the home of the Silver-horn battalion which sat just thirdly miles south of Ponyville. The Silver-horn battalion were just one of the five branches of my war-maidens and was commanded by Sister-captain Lightning Dust of Fort Luna, the northern most Equestrian town and most heavily defended fornication in all of northern Equestria.

Both Nightmare and Moonlit looked at the war maidens warily but for different reasons, Nightmare out of recognition of the ancient group of mares who severed as my companions so long ago while for Moonlit it was out of understandable fear with her being from the Everfree and raised by 'natives' she was taught to fear and to fight ponies.

"P-Princess Luna!" said the light blue captain in shock, quickly saluting and comically had a trail of hay sauce tailing downwards from her lips, Nightmare giggled slightly at the captains' state while Moonlit tried to hid herself from the wandering eyes of so many ponies by trying to find among my legs but to none of the veil the battalion indeed saw her, the poor thing I think the only reason why hse didn't did the same when I first spoke to her was because of Alkeyore. And of course they saw Nightmare too. Yet for now it seems that none of them were going to question me having to teenage fillies in my keeping despite one of them looking like the monster that took me away from them a thousand years ago perhaps they believed that I had brought them new recruits for the war maiden order like I had done a few times before over that last few years.

The sister-captain started to ramble, telling me everything that had happen since I left with Alkeyore only a few months ago. The meeting of the herd heads; reports of moment along our northern borders; the disappearance of Changeling raiders, but importantly the return of Sleipnir and him going to the north as well. Celestia and Discord returning to Canterlot empty hoofed after looking for me for weeks. Had I really been gone for that long?

Alkeyore... you save me now it's my turn.

Raising my hoof, the captain ceased her prattling and the rest of the battalion took their eyes from the fillies, all of them following my hoof waiting for me to speak for the first time since we found ourselves in their outpost. We can't stay here, as I trust my war maidens and their very long time service to me, I wouldn't place it above Sleipnir or Celestia to had placed their spies in my order. Besides those bugs have my Alkeyore...an idea enters my head, one that was dangerous yet befitting of my ancient companions.

" Captain I thank you for your update on the situation at hoof but." I tailed off, with a small yet hidden knowing smile, if I ask it of them, the war maidens would even stare down the fiercest dragons and dual the Windigos themselves. Nightmare also shared the same hidden smile, as she proved back in Dust's realm she knew much more that an mere filly, " I have very important something to ask of you, my maidens of war."

"Anything my Princess," said the captain standing proudly, her captains' armor gleaming from the light of sun pouring in from the windows. The whole attention of the battalion was looking to me, seeing that all the ponies were now ignoring her Moonlit slip away from my legs still very warily of all the other ponies but Nightmare went to see to her in order keep her calm. It was a start, Moonlit need to get use to being round her pony kin.

''War Maidens!'' I called in a what I hope was an powerful and commanding tone after it had been a thousand years since I last led troops, " I ask you to join me in what shall be our greatest and most dangerous mission yet. Equestria herself is threaten! This mission is one of rescue, an very powerful and important friend to the Lunar crown was been taken from us." gasps escapes the gather mares at hearing the sheer importance of the mission and at the chance to join me in it just like their fore-mothers did so long ago. " He was taken from me by foul Changeling magics, Yes we shall battle the Changelings, I plan on invading the Badlands itself in order to get him back. Should we fail or allow for the Changelings to claim my dear friend then Equestria will face a foe like no other."

"Princess, who is this stallion?" asked the captain

" He is no mere stallion,'' I said with a small giggle, " he is a king who had stolen my hear-" my hoof slams into my mouth sealing it and my eyes widen in horror at what I just let slip out. Why did I just said that?

The whole of the battalion let loose an ear splinting joyous squee, one that threaten bust even my divine eardrums. The horde of mares charged at me to give their congratulations and the promises of never ending support in my newly discovered courtship. Poor Nightmare and Moonlit had their hoofs holding their unfortunate heads but with an quickly spell I reversed any damage to their hearing.

"Finally got yourself an mate? about time your highness." said the captain with rosy cheeks. She then scrapped her hoof on the floor a little timidly. " I guess that... we should. erm get rid of that group of a hundred and ten suitors we been building up.. "

"What!?" I squeaked in shock " how man-

"Aww I really hoped that Kelpie stallion was the one'' commented one of the mares before shaving an giggle with what seemed to be her group of friends.

"Okay girls, you head the Princess " said the Captain ignoring my shock and giving her underlings an slight commanding glare" 'Operation Rescue The Coltfriend' is a go." suddenly one of Lightening's eyes look behind me and go wide "Uh oh"

"uh oh" I asked in confusion

"Luna?" went a very familiar voice, one that made the whole of my being to go rigid. slowing turning my head, I found the white form of my sister standing there in the doorway with Twilight and her friends each staring at me and the two fillies in my keeping in various states of shock.

"Luna!?" said my sister with her sorrowful expression lighting up to one of happiness.

"H-"' I swallowed the lump forming in my throat '"Hello Celestia.."

The Free States Somewhere in Coltland

Imorati stared down at the town below from the height of the wall, the ponies below had yet to see him or those that were with him thanks to the blinding light of the sun and the gently falling snow. He stood there waiting for the rest of his unit to climb over the wall, making sure that they could safely across it before the enemy cover discover them or the operation that was taking place under their noses.

''Good King'' he whispers to the golden Alicorn standing at the wall with him," are you sure that you wish to join us in this?"

"Yes Imorati,'' said King Sleipnir in his honeyed voice " this operation need my guidance if it to succeed, theses traitors to our kind have powerful magics thanks to their worship of the Windigos, you'll need us to counter it. '' he pauses for a moment his one good eye narrowing as it followed a group of high priests dragging a screaming young mother and her foal to the frozen sacrificial alter. Sleipnir grits his teeth at seeing that none of the town-ponies bothering to help the unicorn mare, no they just smile maniacally instead '' it appear that we should move ahead of schedule, Shining Armor take right. Hel left and you'll support me in the center Imorati "

The two aforementioned Alicorns nodded and quickly took their Imperial pegasi legionaries and crystal heavy guards to their respective places, silently wining their crossbows and keeping the light on their horns to an minimal. While Imorati and his hoof picked guards remained with the Alicorn King, each group steadily watched for him to give the signal. Watching the traitors gather round the alter in order to watch the high priests' bloodletting, Sleipnir's horn lights itself in his golden aura before shooting an magical blast in the early morning sun. The thuds of crossbow blots follow suite burying themselves in the throats of the high priest and high pressurized magic bolts thorn into the crowd of windigo worshipers, catching them by surprise which allowed for the mother to take her foal and gallop away to safely.

Seeing that they were under attacked the town ponies left the dead and dying where the felled and quickly scrambled for cover, returning fire with hellice the black ice sailed though the air towards the walls but it was quickly reflected back at them by a pink magical shield. Out of the houses bursts fanged monstrosities whose limbs were encased with ice and wore flayed pony skin capes, the creatures look at Alicorn forces hungrily before with mighty jumps they start scaling the walls like spiders with snapping jaws.

"ICE THRALLS!" shouts one of the crystal heavy guards.

Hel leap up into the air from her placement on the walls and started throwing magical spears at the thralls or more specially their hands and hoofed feet pining them to the very wall the town ponies built to protect them from intruders. it wasn't before long that the unpinned thralls and the town ponies started to cast their own spells. Beams of whites and blues pierced though the pink shield with alarming accuracy allowing for the thralls magics to craft the ice of the wall into attacking the ponies at the top, pikes of ice dug into the heavy tall shields of the heavy crystal guards which in turn open the guard's defenses just enough for stay beams of magic rip into the weaker points of the their armor. Seeing this the Imperial pegasi legionaries like the hellish Alicorn mare took to the skies and recalibrated their crossbows in order to shoot more effectively while other legionaries who were equipped with lances dived at both the thralls and the townponies, before quickly flying away to make another run at the the traitors.

" The battle seems to going well'' commented Imorati with some uneasy, he knew the old stories of the Windigos and their followers. While the Windigos themselves had yet find their way to Avalon, thanks to the ever twisting and monster invested seas, their followers were still every much a grave threat, like the Changeling scourge the windigo worshipers could hid in plain slight and none would be the wiser especially if and when ponies start disappearing in the snows of the north. He grits his teeth as Lady Hel spears slammed into another crawling ice thrall pinning it down for the halberds of the crystal guard snatched it from the wall leaving it's limbs still pinned to the ice of the wall before letting it slide off and fall to the frozen ground below screaming like a new born foal, " I don't like this Good King."

"Ah, you are right to feel an such of a way Imorati.'' said King Sleipnir in a calm tone, his one good eye watching the battle very closely " Yet this farce shall end momentarily."

"What you do mean my king?" asked Imorati before quickly adding " That is if it pleases you."

"Have you noticed that this is only but an fraction of the whole of the town's population? or the fact that we have yet to bare witness to the Sabers of Twilight and Frost Giants? or perhaps you missed the corrupted Alicorn flying straight toward us from the north west with a host of other windigo touched creatures hmm?

As soon the word left the king's lip, an corrupted green on white Alicorn landed on the wall crushing a very unlucky crystal pony under it's ice encrusted hooves, it's dark sunken eyes moving about the other ponies on the wall and open it's mouth flashing it's rotting yellow fangs at them. It wizes out an long suffering sigh before starting to lick the dead pony beneath it with a long barred bloodied tongue.

"Perhaps I shall inspect the mare's camp, they been slacking off... again" said King Sleipnir with a hungry look before turning his head towards the windigo touched Alicorn " didn't I already killed you?"

The corrupted Alicorn ceased it's licking of the pony corpse and hissed at the Alicorn King before leaping into the air with its frozen hooves spread wide as if it planing to grab the golden Alicorn, Sleipnir scoffed at the green and white Alicorn. He clapped his fore hooves twice and the corrupted Alicorn starts to fidget in place finding that somehow it was frozen in midair then the golden Alicorn's horn glowed with ghostly magics.

" I expected... something more from you Windigo ." said Sleipnir as an gate to Tartarus opened beneath the windigo controlled Alicorn, hooked chains warped themselves around it's limbs before dragging the struggling creature down to the fires of Tartarus. " Please send Delos and Roctar my regards before you melt to death."

Once the last bits of the corrupted Alicorn disappeared into the portal, Imorati looked towards his god checking him for any injuries yet found none " So that was a windigo touched Alicorn, it didn't seem to...''

"Imorati, " Interrupted King Sleipnir his one eye glaring at the imperial leader " The reason why it went down so easily was that it was just an newly born, thus it lack the mind and power of fully awaken corrupted Alicorn if it was one of those then it could of been an threat to us true Alicorns. But if it was indeed an Windigo then we might of had to abandon the field since Windigos are immune to Alicornian magics." Sleipnir pause to judge the way the battle was turning for the others, what he saw lighten his mood slightly Shining was holding his own very well round the young white Alicorn stallion laid many dead Ice thralls and somehow the unicorn mare and her colt mange to hid them self in the safety of his legs " Nevertheless we have a battle to finish." 


	30. Chapter 16

/-/  
/ Chapter 16 An Nightly Raven / Story: A wizard's tale / by Lord Despair /-/

The Badlands

Alkeyore's PoV

I felt my newest companion faint on my back, as far my magic could tell me it was from both exhaustion and blood lost while I had healed most of the damage and replaced much of her lost blood thanks to my blood magics. I felt the earth beneath me buckle somewhat, no doubt from the trapped cultist changelings below us and that they would soon dig their way out or use the tunnels to hunt us. I start running in a northwards direction, the situation was quite dire or at least in Chrysalis's case since we were out in what I assume to be the badlands which is currently under hostile control, I thanked my Ageless nature which automatically adapts my body to a one of a desert dweller and then there my dark magics who turn only incenses it. While it appears that Chrysalis form was adapted for desert life I could easily tell it was not ideal for her thus it only includes that Changelings were meant for a more 'agreeable' terrain perhaps forests and lowlands possibly river dwellings.

With a quick snap, I went from a bipedal from to quadruped form and as the bones in my legs and arms rearranged themselves to support my quadrupedal state and my rips repositioned in order to grab a hold on the limp Changeling queen on my back... the process was very painful, even for an master necromancer but the pain went straight to fueling and replacing my magical supplies.

I raced along the dunes of sands with my new modified claws finding purchased in the loose ground. I needed to put as much distance between us and the changeling cult as I could, at the rate I was going I believed that it will not be a long after sunset before I feel that we were safe enough in order rest my currently abused body. Also, the summoning drained a large sum of my magics and I'm running now on almost an empty supply, but some rest will get that back.

While I needn't worry about consumption any time soon due to my Ageless nature, Chrysalis was a different story as she is one of the younger races she'll need to eat and have shelter soon... unfortunately I found my supplies to be lacking in that perspective.

'Luna said the Changelings eat emotions... Luna...'

Luna I hope that you are unsoiled, I mentally sighed. I needed to find a way back her and the girls, they needed me yet the weight on my back reminded me that there was another who needed my aid. This is only but a setback I told myself as I was running through the Badlands desert. The heated air of the badlands was somewhat overbearing as most deserts were, while I lacked a need to breathe again due to my nature as both an Ageless and Dark mage, the heat could affect my passenger, pouring all of my depleted magics into my limbs I accelerated the speed I was going causes for the air to whistle in my ears and my ribs again moved themselves for a better grasp on the mare on my back.

For the first time in a long while I wonder about the world of my birth Gaea, I knew from Kren that the Gaeaish were once again at war with each other I couldn't but help to think about my old companions, the hollow steel knights; the other dark lords and the many others who played a part in my plans. I had just like my human kin touched many lives from the fallen such as Ixion to the likes Vleei Skyre one of the first to join me during my early days as general and later on king. I hope that Ixion would be able to keep my kingdom together, I don't doubt that he had been informed of my making him my heir by now especially with me being gone and perhaps the wood elves have saw their chance to become the thirtieth kingdom now. Maybe just maybe they had found a way to replace the Lords of Magic with new champions and once again saved the kingdoms from the Fallen Realms... My claws dug into the ground angrily I knew that line of thinking it was only wishful thinking and it was best not to dwell upon it, what I needed was to think of the future.

Perhaps Chrysalis could be of use to me and my plans, much like the wolfponies, the both of them need something that only I could give them, hope. While the knowledge I had on the two species is lacking, I know that I must play my role as the god of outcast and dark magic, based from what I had concluded the changelings once had a vast Kingdom or rather a Queendom to be more exact while the Wolfponies seem to be more of a tribal society on the outskirts of civilization, both could be of great use to me then if I helped them to regain their lost glory... My influence would be increased tenfold with them in my quote on quote ' king's court'. Yet there were still the dark brides to think about. The knowledge of that Luna seems to be the first of these brides warmed my black heart yet I wonder who the others are?

'Hmm four of them are ponies since four my future children are I suppose, while the other two of my children seem to be... Something else and I already meet a number of them. Twins perhaps? '

I felt some of Chrysalis's mane drape down my neck, it's seaweed coloration drew a part of my attentions... Could she be one? One part of the incantation that I then remembered was used to summon me, sacrificed her to me and for me to use her however I saw fit. Realization struck me like thunder, this was exactly the same way mother met father... A cult; lost in hostile territory and being hunted, everything eerily was fitting together, like time was repeating itself.

If I remembered it correctly, mother being the damsel in distress, saved by my father and hunted by the cult. She rewarded my father with offering her hand for marriage as my father was struck with her Amazonian beauty as they got to know each other deeply during that time on the run, so deeply in fact that I was a result of that. The act also freed Amdula from Tydorel's mind control. The pieces of memory about the story I have, I remember my mother telling me about how she thanked him again for that by having a small statue of him in her special memory room.

There can be no mistakes, not with this similar mirror of events, I have found one of my dark brides. I felt a small smile grace my lips so it appears that my earlier notices of love were wrong yet it also seems that a war of the thrones shall begin at the cost of finding my love, two of my dark brides are royals thus it would means that I will play an even bigger part in Avalonian politics and knowing that I have no choice but to build a new kingdom of my own, mostly in order to ensure that I and my brides are too survive if Avalon was anything like Gaea, I already had a crown and followers if the others were correct. The only thing I lack is the land to build it upon but I know of an way to correct that minor detail, if only I time it correctly and if I was correct in my assumptions.

The sound of a murmur took my attentions away from my now adjusted plans and oddly I just noticed that the sun was going down taking the desert's heat with it, my body shudders slightly in the cold before it adjusts to a dweller of the cold places. Turning my head slightly in order to check on my 'future bride' I watched her was she was beginning to stir and quickly I've retraced my ribs and other bones back into their proper places gritting my fangs in the process of merging the bones back to a bipedal from before setting her on the ground and went about making a small fire with my fading strength.

''Mmm..w-where am I?" Said the Queen groggily, she barely even opens her eyes before wincing in pain "Oh my head…" She then starts rubbing her head with one of her hooves trying to calm it's throbbing. I watched her for a time in the fading light and the growing shadows the time of twilight is the hour where Dark Magi raise and when white magi fade into the fools that they were.

She made some small moment in my observations of her, moving her body and checking if all parts whereas they should be and if further damage was on her body. My eyes drank in her beauty as I watched the fading light playing across her body and highlighted her curves. I resisted to turn my gaze more downwards and catching a glimpse or so of her lower body, and her teats. But it was a really tempting thought. I look to the side a little as she then raised on of her hind legs, checking herself and doing so exposing herself to my view. But what I was seeing so far was making my chest and cheeks gets a little warm.

I could tell that she was quite young possible early to mid-twenties, then again my necromantic eyes caught the sparks of immortality from deep within her. That could prove me wrong of her age yet I could tell she was a very respectable enchantress in both looks and magics . As I continue to note my observations it was not long till she noticed me in the growing shadows, her cat like eyes shining rich green in fast fading light before they grew wide with a very interesting combination of emotions grew in them as she stared at me.

Her eyes held fear; hope; anguish; acceptation; lust; relief; joy and the list goes on creating a very interesting combination. ''Is... is this dream?" She asked softly her voice filled with those many emotions. Her hoof reached out to touch me and I let her touch me, her hoof brushing down my face to my chest as if sensing my slow heartbeat, the look on her face was of tearful joy as she realized the undeniable truth.. I was real.

"Do you want it to be?" I said as my hand was placed gently upon her hoof. The look on her face was priceless as that tears slowly started to fall from her face and she collapses unto me, burying her face into my chest and repeating the same words over and over again...

"You came back.. you finally came back…''

Placing my hands upon her back I started to lightly rub it in an attempt to give her what comfort I could as she pulled herself deep into me, the wet spots on my shirt told me that she was weeping still yet she was still repeating the words 'you came back' over and over again like a mantra.

So I continued holding her while rubbing her back taking the toll of her emotions, my magic slowing regaining its strength while I rested my body against the sand while the bulk of my mind was hard at work pondering thoughts of kingship, the never ending game of thrones and where would the most beneficial to build a realm. An sliver of my magic picked upon some of the loose soil detecting the after matter of ancient combat magics I frown at the amount, this land is almost completely unable to support even the most basic forms of life, the changelings shouldn't even be here the land is so poor but fortunately it was not like the Fallen Realms, it wouldn't take me long to restore a small city's worth of sustainable land and its surroundings yet even then it would be ages before the whole of the badlands is restored... The changelings need to return to wherever their true homeland is if they are to live. My ears picked up on the lack of my newest companion's weeping, returning my attentions to the woman in my arms I saw her staring intently into my amber eyes.

What is she thinking? " Chrysalis... Might I ask why you stare at me so? " I asked.

"My apologies old one..." She says in a soft tone. ", but why?"

"Why?" I said in return raising a brow " Why to what exactly? as the 'god' of dark magic, I am in a way an 'god' of knowledge as well thus the question as to why is vague for there be many such questions.''

"Why you appear to us now? After all this time, why now, why not sooner...?'' She then for the next couple of hours told me her people's history, she told me everything, from an shining Queendom that ruled the whole of Equestria to scattered clans in the bleakness of the unwanted lands... The throwaways of Avalon. The betrayal of the dragons and many other natives beside those that held the changeling race as allies and equals, how close they as a people to death.

The other queens who are now more likely to either become just like the Alicorns or become their victims especially after what she'd witnessed back in the cavern with the cultists attacking me. Lady Spider's blasphemous ideals and plans. Her mother's sickness and her father's murder... The more she charred the hotter my rage boiled, yet she wasn't done. Along the wind voices whispered, the whispering of prayers, they joined her in their calling, how or why I was able to hear them I did not know nor why now but what those voices said stroked my rage and that of my sense of justice. Darkness... Bind... Them.

" You called me Chrysalis, therefore I am here. You called me from the shadows with a promise of bonding.'' I said in leveled tone as I felt the flames of my stigma raise in the corners of my eyes," And I shall give you my oath that you are no longer alone and that the Changelings will see the justice that they have been denied of."

" I... Ohh yes the pact... " She says slowly as a blush graced her cheeks. "But would that mean that you would... that you and I…"

"Are now married by the right of contact." I said closing my eye dispelling the stigma and reopen them allowing for them to solely focus on the woman before me, the whispering in the wind had ceased as we looked deeply into the eyes of the other, for a time she just stood there, unmoving outside the twirling of wind in her mane.

"Married..." she said shyly scraping her hoof in the sand, the blackness of the fur on her face took the liking of fire with how it burned. " I-I always dreamt of this day ever since I was a little nymph, the day I would marry the love of my life... A knight coming for me to take me away from this bleak place just like in the old stories..."

"Chrysalis, close your eyes." I asked in a soft tone.

"Why?"

"Close your eyes" I repeated with a soft smile.

She does as I asked, once I was sure that she indeed closed them, I weaved some of my depleted magics in a spell and once I finished the spell I asked her to open them, a loud gasp escapes her as she saw me as the knight she spoke of and that she was wearing a long flowing dress of greens with sleeves reaching down to her hooves, it was an dress fitting for an queen. The sounds of phantom music was playing softly in background, an song with the most befitting name for this situation 'storybook love' written by an ancient Rohnirian queen for the love her life... Grandmother just what in the seven hells you saw in Gabriel, yet I hope that this pleases you for me to use your song as such.

"Alkeyore... I-I I don't know what to say." Chrysalis said a bit teary eyed. "This is-"

"Shhh, no words. " I said softly taking her hoof in my hands as I began to slowly dance with her " Just enjoy the moment while it is here to be enjoyed."

The Kingdom of Minos, The City of Iron.

Elron's PoV

From the decks of the Stromrider, I watched as we pass through the great iron rivers gates of Minotaurian capital city, which gets it's name from the thirteen pairs of river gates on southern and northern sections of the city each were made of iron thus the city was named, The City of Iron. One of the oldest Avalonian cities it was only fitting for the coming meeting between me and the my counterparts from the other Avalonian nations, there at the cities' dock sat the aging King Earth-breaker and his two sons Crown Prince Onyx and Prince Steel-fist. I had met King Earth-breaker only two times before my coming here to his city, the first was when my parents established the Gryphon Colonies and the second was when I was crowned high king. Yet I knew his two sons well thanks to my own agents, especially Onyx and the company he keeps, from my ship I could easily see the Red Horn whispering in his ear.. Guilty Hopes, the most wanted pirate in all of Concordia and more importantly an Equestrian agent.

'No doubt whispering poisons in the prince's ears about me and the true gods '

"Prepare for Docking!" I called to the crew, Gryphons and Deerish raced across the decks readying the Stromrider for the docking. According to my own agents in the very last remaining Minotaurian nation, Crown Prince Onyx is false to our cause, he has planing to join with the ponies as soon he becomes king, he wishes to 'modernize' Minos to become an power among the ponies. He'll will be a great thorn to us and the cause but his brother Steel-fist is the the leader of the Seekers, Minotaurs and other Avalonians who seek out the prisons of the true gods, he is a true Avalonian. Seeing him there should've made my spirits soar while I could count on him and his order's support in the coming war yet sadly it's only inevitable that at Earth-Breakers' death for Minos to erupt in civil war thus losing their support and that is something I can't allow to happen.

Avalon needs us to be united if we are to free her from the Alicorns' hooves, especially now with Kren and Nara out there.. somewhere. Yet before my mind could wander on the fates of the old god and the hen that I droved away, I heard a voice calling out to us from the docks.

''Hail Elron High-talon, king of the Gryphons!" I hear the Minotaur king bellow out towards us when my ship docked. " How was the troublesome sea!"

" Hail Earth-Breaker, King of the Minotaurs!" I bellowed out in kind, jumping over the side of the ship I soon glided over to the towering elderly king with my retinue in toll, seven of my knights whom had severed me since my chick-hood. Yet even then none of them were Nara Quick Claws, there was an hole in my heart with her gone and hating me " I trusted that gods favored us on this fine day for our peoples"

"The gods are cruel just as they're kind, one doesn't question one simply follows" replied the old king " when my shadow learned of your coming, I saw too it that tis would me and my dear sons to be the first to properly greet you.''

I nodded with an small smile with the hope that my summons was heeded by the remaining lords of the Avalonians, we will need them. I even had the forlorn hope that the dragons would take their part without the gods they perhaps the only thing we have left that could very well slay an Alicorn.. there were at one time weapons given to us by the gods that could kill the false gods yet all of them were long lost ages ago along with much of our people. "Have they come?

"Few... very few which only shows just how dire the days are coming for us" said the king sorrow leaden, his age showing reminding me that he was already very old by the time I was born " It's good that you have come young one for I fear that maybe this last time we will met.."

" So it appears... perhaps we should take this to more befitting'' I pause only for an moment watching the pirate king as he once again begin whispering in Onyx's ear ''company.''

The king looked at the Red horn out from the corner of his eye before nodding in understanding " Yes, we shall take this 'talk' with the others in the palace."

Then both of our groups walked offed the docks and into the city proper, looking around at the architecture I was remind of many of the ruins I had seen in my years. Wide buildings made from either stone or some manner of metals yet sometimes both with cravings of names, many of the names were strange to me some sounded like names of places and people, others names of creatures such as Harpies or Cretans. The Lore-Keepers often struggle to explain these names yet out of the thousands four did stand out the most to us because they were repeated multiply times.

Alternis Gabriel Slenderman King Arthur

Just who is Alternis; Gabriel; Slender man and King Arthur? Are they some sort spirits? members of the Humanic Pantheon? the cravings only repeat those names, not once did they give some explanation nor reason as to why those four names seem to hold such importance. The civilian Minotaurs gave us a wide birth as we traveled though the city and to the upper mount where the palace sat looking towards the east, the badlands. The gates to the ancient keep again held the same cravings as the rest of the city yet there was a difference in the gates' cravings, one major difference that made me stop in my tracks.

An craving of a human with flaming green eyes and many animals bowing to him in submission...

Impossible, that face... it was Kren's face. why was there a craving of Kren? From what I've overhead from his talks with Nara was that he was from another land, one that was far away from Avalon. Yet here was a craving of him, there can no mistakes I would recognize the one who stole my Nara from me anywhere.

" King Earth-breaker what is that craving?" I asked to Minotaur king in a barely suppressed tone.

The king fortunately doesn't catch my tone and glances at the craving on his gates "They called him Albion, from what I could gather in the many scrolls in the keeping of the local Arachnaponies, there was a even older race than humans and dragons that once dwelled in this land long before the human gods shaped the world from it's primordial state. The race were simply were called The Ancients for they were the primordial creatures that first settled this land, the greatest of them were Avalon whom the land was named after and the father of the race Albion an great shape-shiftier... yet no one knows what happen to them or what they were, for the race was believed have died out ages ago expect...''

"Expect?"

"Expect for one, Discord Vunis the Draconequus." and with that the king opens the gates " come, we have much to speak about"

The Continent of Gaea Year eight hundred and seven of the fifth age

(3 years have passed in space and time between the dimensions of Gaea and Equestria.)

Smoke filled the air as the demons flew over the besieged city of Merthyr Tydfil, the former capital of 'The Land of the Fey' and one of the last five free cities. One by one the Twelve Gaeaish Kingdoms felled much like their forefathers did eons ago overrun by the daunting Demon Legions and most of the population either dead or an part of the legions, now only five Gaeaish cities remain outside of the control of The Fallen Realms Orthos; Kazigoth; Arianrhod; Gardaran and of course Merthyr Tydfil all five former capitals turned city-states with only the rivers that connected the sea itself connecting them together. Arrows and spells flew over the heads of the besieging demons and Dahirm-hal from the defending force up on the ramparts, the fairies and their allies from the other cites threw what they could at the encroaching battle lines of demons to slow them down enough to buy time for the civilians to escape to the ships for the last few months what remained of the Gaeaish leadership could only concluded that the only way for the very few remaining Gaeaish to survive was to abandon Gaea herself for the seas. Most of the survivors understood it, logically they as a people were in their death-throws yet... but to leave Gaea... the thought was nothing more than spitting on their fore-fathers and clan honor... yet they had little choice.

With the lords of magic and the count of twelve gone, the only thing keeping them alive if barely was an new group of champions; War-Chiefess Gwendolen Choppa; Belgar Dakra-Kah the king of clan Dakra-Kah (copper beards); Vleei Skyre Gaea's greatest mercenary captain and self made author; Starheart the flaming Hammer of Adin; Gonia The Watcher and lastly their leader an she-fairy know only as Artemis. Together they take up the marker of The Six Thorns. If it wasn't for the Six Thorns taking the place of the Lords of magic, the last Gaeaish would died three years ago when King Ixion and the dark magi led a valiant but utterly doomed defense of southern Gaea against the Dahirm-hal Teigue and the Arch-demons themselves which led to Orthos being the very last bastion of Gaeaish in the south, all of the other remaining free cities were all northern cities who was far away from the main battle lines. Yet Ixion did manage to claim one of Teigue's arms in the battle and escape with some of his forces intact gave the remaining Gaeaish some hope.

But hope did not win wars, clashes of steel and demonic magics rang across the besieged city, the defenders on the ramparts either cut to ribbons leaving for Demonic Legion enter the city proper and those that remained ran towards the citadel at the city's heart to regroup in it's much more narrow corridors all but The Six Thorns.

The Thorns fought together as a unit, Belgar's dueling axes crackled with Dwarven magics rendering the demon's armaments useless while Starheart use her big double handed enchanted hammer and prayers to also smash the daemons to the ground and try to keep them at bay.

The others fought along with Belgar in the melee; Gwendolen fought like a wild beast much like her ancient kin with her siblings' blades in her clawed hands she hacked and slashed at the demon with vengeful rage for her now dead family. Vleei and Artemis being those that wore lighter armor did what they could, Vleei swooping down on the demon legion's heads chopping them off with his long sword while Artemis's bows shooting enchanted fey arrows that piercing and killing daemons with fay magic. Gonia in her wooden glory bashed demons to the side with her iron like thorns and poured her healing magics onto her companions and imbuing them protection spells. Yet with all this they were almost completely surrounded and most importantly losing ground at alarming rates.

"Artemis!'' yells Belgar, his metallic voice almost masked by the clashing of metal. "We need to fallback! Even with our powerful magics their too many!"

Many of the other thorns shared in the same concerns, yes they were indeed powerful yet they were no Alkeyore Blood-raven and the Lords of Magic, whom if had lived then the city wouldn't be as lost as it was now. They were The Six Thorns and... well there were only six of them while six maybe the Gaeaish number for luck, they have no true means to hold the city.

" We'll hold!'' called the leader of the thorns, drawing another of her enchanted arrows this one made from silverite. " We just need to buy a little more time for the citizens to escape!"

As soon those words left the she-fairy, the horde of demons roared angrily before parting, the opening in the demonic storm revealed one who was leading the attack the arch-demon Donyalc, the kinslayer king. He like all of other arch-demons was one of the greatest leaders to ever walked Gaea's shore yet he unlike the other he was the first and last king of the ogre kingdom of the same name Donyalc.

The massive royal ogre's equally massive hammer rested lightly on his shoulders. The thorns step back fearfully at the sight of the ogre, this was something way beyond them, out of the ten thousand years the arch-demons had hunted the world only one single person ever manage to slay one and that person was Alkeyore Blood-raven. The great demon frowns deeply at the small rag tag group of Gaeaish heroes that stood between him and the destruction of the city. His black and yellow eyes catching the piles of dead bodies around the six thorns which only deepened his frown.

"This is what I am left with?" the demonic ogre's voice rumbles with all the might of the tallest mountains, shaking the very ground with each syllable. "Is this all that is left of Gaea's might? Where is the honor in slaying these disappointments? Oh no matter, you there fairy!'' said the ogre pointing a meaty finger at her ''Where can I find a real challenge? "

Artemis remained silent not answering the arch-demon's inquiry, she glanced from thorn to thorn taking note of their sinking faces. Her wings twitched in discomfort as her grip on the bow tighten, knowing that oddly enough Donyalc was a honorable demon and would wait till his question was answered " Belgar; Gonia; Vleei; Starheart; Gwen... regroup at the citadel, I'll slow them down."

She closes her eyes so that she did not see her companions faces as they fled yet the sound of retract did not sang in her ears, opening her eyes she saw that the other thorns were standing with her in a battle line with weapons bared. The calm look in their eyes told her all she needed to know, they were Me'lokr.

"So be it.'' Rumbled the ogre seeing that the six had chosen to face him instead of running away like a horde of goblins. "I'll give you an honorable death. " He then charges the small Gaeaish battle line with his hammer high in the air and just before he reaches the line, he slams the hammer into the stoned road making it ripple as if a stone dropping in water.

The earth beneath the six buckles and rolls if they were on the sea instead of dry land, those with wings took to the sky with the earthbound drove their blades and thorns into the rolling earth clutching to the blade to keep balance. Artemis, Vleei and Starheart fired what spells they could at the ogre who was preparing another swing of his hammer, fairy magic mixed with Shokr wind magic and dragon fire drilled into the armored belly of the Demonic ogre yet the magic barely made single scratch and worse it different slow down his swing.

Again the earth buckled and rolled teasing at the earthbound Gaeaish who painfully slowly inched towards Donyalc. The first to reach the ogre was the smallest of the thorns number, Belgar's twin axes fluttery about the demonic ogre with glowing dwarf runes bathing the dueling axes in an orange aura, they left gashes in the ogre's armor yet they too failed to cut the ogre's thick skin, a massive hand slams into the little dwarf sending him hurling into a collapsed building. The cooper dwarf made no movement in the rubble.

The other thorns tried to retrieve their little friend but the bulk of the ogre cuts them off, Donyalc's great hammer glows a sickly demonic green when it slams into the stoned ground but instead giving a wave like nature, blasts of demonic magic struck the thorns from the cracks in the pathway. What protection the thorns had from Gonia's defensive spells proven effective before, failed miserably as demonic shards buried themselves deeply into the thorns.

Before they could recover from the attack from below Donyalc closed the distance between them, the ogre's massive hammer bashed into the wooden flesh of Gonia's chest before deftly the back of the hammer robbed Vleei out from the sky. The Shokr and Dryad crumbled leaving only three of the Gaeaish standing, whom all three attacked the ogre in vengeful hatred, Gwen's flurry of attacks from her dual weapons failed to leave a single mark; Starheart's Draconian strength and powerful blows barely even tickled the demonic ogre; Artemis's spells and arrows shattered like glass upon the ogre's hide.

The ogre smirks out from under the barrage of the last remaining Gaeaish in his way, none of their abilities finding purchase against him, the ogre then begins to laugh maniacally at the three women and their failures to protect this dying false world with a might swing of his arm he sent the women flying back, they landed heavily in the rubble of the stoned road

"As humorous this is, I believe that I must be on my way now, have an world to kill off you know." raising his hand above his head, he snaps his fingers and the lower leveled demons begin to press on towards the citadel carrying monstrous siege weapons made of flesh. Many of the engines bore the bloated bodies of dead Gaeaish using the bodies ammunition yet one of the machines were the mutated and pregnant body of Isika the last fairy queen, Iskia was no longer an fairy but a Fallen, crackling imps adored her moaning form as they prodded her with needle like claws to make her move forward while others washed the cannon within her belly with fatty greases. Cohorts of Dahirm-hal beating war drums followed them leaving Donyacl behind with the downed Gaeaish Champions.

Artemis and the other remaining thorns attempted to stop them from going but they lacked the strength to get back up on their feet, Donyacl's attack had somehow robbed them of their strength causing their limbs to feel heavy as lead. With stoned looks they watch the demons leave to finish off the city, they had failed, failed those they sought to guard. The ogre smiles as he went to finish off his distractions and he was an honorable demon thus he couldn't simply leave the last thorns alone less they somehow find their strength with another swing of his hammer he breaks the flaming hammer of Adin sending dragon scales and armor flying leaving her husk amongst the stones. Then he freed the War-Chiefess of her choopa and armaments whom tried to slash at him with clawed fingers, he catches them and with his foot on her, he crushes her under his massive foot.

Leaving Artemis as the last of the his playthings, the she-fairy again tries to rise yet she couldn't. Horror filled the whole of her being, her entire team slaughtered and the kingdom of her birth burning as the demonic engines start to beat down the walls of citadel, she laid there in despair knowing that the death of her friends and her own were rendered meaningless. As the ogre lifted his hammer once more, the fairy closed her eyes letting memories of better days poured in her mind with the desire for his face to be the last thing she saw. The face of Alkeyore. The images of the man she had sought out for the last decade played before her mind's eye, letting her for the moment to relive their past journeys, from nights on the steppes of Tahuia to the mountains of Torth the kingdom of the Dwarfs and their city of Kazigoth. She remembered their wedding in the Domain of Dust which of course was presided over by the wandering true immortal, outside dust and those who partaken in the wedding no one knew that she was Artemis Blood-raven the wife of Alkeyore Blood-raven.. not even her own father...

She remembered the very last time she had seen Alkeyore before his every memory of her was stolen from him by her father's magic by the time they realized what was done it was already too late, her father laid there dead with his wings in Alkeyore's Nephilimic claws, she and Dust were the only ones who knew of Alkeyore's true nature. It was a secret she would take to her grave she loved him so. An sudden grunt from the ogre caused her to open her eyes. Donyacl's massive hammer hovered just above her head unmoving with an green glow and the face of the ogre was bright red with exertion then an hymn was heard on the wind caused her to look away from the struggling Arch-Demon to an cloaked person whose clawed hand was reached out and glowing green the same green on the hammer.

The world was fair and the land was of golden glow,  
Towers of marble and ivory stand on the mountains tall, in Neldórël'ravón Seven they were when they walked into the hall of Duzhan-óroh-freh Where the heart and soul was keep in the light of Good King Tydorel, King in Orrisum and the high places.

Seven who were doomed to fall to a friend Seven whom rivers of blood flowed in Duzhan-óroh-freh Staining the marble and ivory black, and the people cried Gone with the golden glow and the fair world Only Seven lay in the Fallen Realms

From the blood of the earth came the first and he was named Donyalc From the sapphire sky came the second and he was named Mogrtha From the rivers and dales came the third and he was named Gothmog From the forest green came the fourth and he was named Caldorel From the greying shadows came the fifth and he was named Miclcarth From the sands of many colors came the sixth and he was named Balmog From the songs of the beast came the seventh and she was named Amdula

Then the hood of the cloaked person felled, revealing a face that haven't been seen in Gaea in ages, the face of Amdula Arusi the greatest of the seven. Dread of the darkness kind filled the she-fairy, she like all Gaeaish knew the Demonic goddess as Tydorel's most favored servant and creation, despite the fact Artemis knew that Arch Demoness was indeed the mother of her beloved husband and had turned on her former master but there was always the chance that the Demon king reclaimed what was his then there was no point in struggling for the last remaining Gaeaish, Amdula was that powerful but that was only if she returned to Tydorel's side.

The ogre tried to open his maw in order to speak but found that he was rob completely of his ability to move. The red demoness smirked at the trapped ogre " Donyacl, Donyacl I'm sorry to interrupt your fun but I'm afraid that I can't allow you to kill this she-fairy or her team. I need them alive so be a dear and just die."

The ogre attempted to retort, yet as soon he tried an massive gash open up on his belly spilling his guts and lifeblood unto the stone ground, causing him to release his hold on his hammer with an mighty thud the ogre felled to the bloodied stone road dead. Artemis stared at the dead ogre with her mouth agape, none of her spells nor those of her friends affected the former arch-demon yet Amdula felled him with one single spell, turning to speak to the greatest of the seven, the demoness simply nods at her before vanishing in green light.

From a time the she-fairy simply laid there in the rubble with sorrow in her heart, sorrow for her friends while they were avenged by the least expected of persons but the city and in turn them were doomed, in the distance she hears the demons ripped the gates of the citadel asunder filling the air with the cries of Gaeaish warriors. Then she felt the weight on her limbs disappear, freeing her limbs from whatever spell the ogre caste on her. With an quick spell she recovered her bow and went to see her fellow thorns in order to pay her last farewell before she went to what would be her death yet strangely all five of them were still alive if only barely then Amdula's words played in her head.

She wanted them alive...

Suddenly green magical aura starts to gather round Artemis and the other thorns fully restoring them to the state they were before dueling the now dead ogre. On unsteady legs the other thorns rose from their beds of rubble using their weapons to steady themselves so that they could check themselves bodily then suddenly the world itself morphed from an besieged city to an long white marbled hallway leading to the only feature in the halls, Amdula sitting at an desk sipping on nightshade tea.

"Where-''

"Fear not my dear Thorns, your are safe for now" interrupted Amdula pausing for a sip of her tea " Tydorel's demons won't find us here for he knows not of this place nor can I tell you six where we are. "

"Artemis ..." said Gwen

"Yess?"

" We're never drinking Belgar's brew again"

"Oi my beer isn't that bad! you just can't drink worth a damn!" shouts the dwarf defensively of both his brewing skills and plain dwarven pride.

Ignoring the demoness for the moment, the thorns held an small meeting of their own to make sure that this wasn't a trick and that their minds were of sound. Seeing that Amdula had left not a mark on them, the thorns felt that they could somewhat relax but still they're were in the presence of one of the seven, so they ready themselves for the silver tongue of demons and kept their armaments near.

"Why you helped us?" asked Gwen

"Why not? we are allies in this war." the demon replied

"Allies?" said Belgar skeptically

"As suspect it sounds, I am your ally after all Tydorel is your enemy and mine thus you are my friend" smirked the demon setting her teacup down on her desk, " I'm sure you have questions-

"And you have the answers" interrupted Starheart.

"Of course" said the demon still smirking "Now let's see, Vleei was the one who stole your underwear which he's currently has in his pocket Starheart and you yourself were at one time an normal dragon before a surge of foreign entered your bloodstream thus mutating you into what you are now an dragon-elf hybrid, in turn giving raise to a whole new race the Adonir (Fire Elves) should you ever have children; Gonia here prefers the company of women instead of men and has a kink for fire despite her being made of wood; Belgar accidentally stole the kingship of his clan from his brother by getting him so drunk he actually married a bear which so happens turned out to be a wood elf in disguise who then killed him for sullying her maiden's honor ; Gwen is in love with an human named Kren Canard that she at one time thought as her big brother; Artemis is a married women; anything that I missed... oh and Gaea's is dead."

Silence was the only thing that left the six thorns, they were stun with just how much the demon knew. Yet the last part was like an hammer to the gut, though they dare not question the demon in the slightest that and Gaea's death was really only logically a matter of time, time they had undeniable ran out. By nature they wanted to denounce her but the silver tongue of demons was often a truthful one since with the kind of beings demons were, truths and falsehoods were the same thing. Lie can be truth and truths can be the lies. Until they know differently they would have take the demon's words for they were... for now.

"Now then since I now have you undivided attention,'' smiled the red demon " I have an propitiation for sorts for you six."

"what kind of propitiation?" said Artemis quizzically yet at the same time slowly.

"The kind you can't refuse" said the demon her smile becoming a dark smirk which showed off her fanged maw one that could crush dragon scales and knowing whom that smirk came from it wouldn't be far from the truth. " I'm so going to enjoy this.."

The Silver-horn Outpost Nightmare's PoV

'"Hello Celestia.."

The words seemed to echo throughout the whole of the barracks, as my 'parents' looked at the other uneasily, not saying anything just simply looked at each other in awkward silence despite just seeing each other only a few days ago although Celestia still held the happy expression from when she first saw us...without master Alkeyore. I felt the disbelieving eyes of those six accursed mares on my being and that of the Kirin Moonlit Bloom. They stared at us with shocked expressions though I believe that was more on my part since the last time they saw me, I was being forcibly ripped from my mother's body but even then I could recalled all six of them with ease since they played a part in how I came to be in my current state of existence. I felt anger rising in my chest, how dare they come now! how dare they look at me so? Am I not their goddess? They refused to leave my 'father's' side clearly showing whom of the two sisters they preferred even the pink one failed to greet us with her crazed antics.

Yet I held the bulk of my rightful rage back, the Kirin of our little group was once again frozen with fear. Taking it upon myself, I tried to calm her down with some.. mixed results. I only manage to calm her down somewhat but she still held the fear in her eyes and the fact of having even more ponies around her didn't help. Moonlit Bloom ripped her eyes from the other ponies and focus them on me, she mouths a thank you... it felt nice to have some manner of gratitude yet in my time knowing the Kirin she went from hating me to being somewhat friendly when the both of us were awake that is. I wonder why, must because we were both Alkeyore's students or she simply use to having me and Lu- mother round.

'' Sister" Tantabus whispers into my ear, catching my attentions from Moonlit and those six mares whom I hated even more now. " we are being watched."

"Are we now?" I replied in minor sarcasm "if you haven't noticed we're surround by ponies."

" There are three other Alicorns watching us from the the wall closest to Celestia" said the sisterly dream spirit, causing for my eyes to widen, three Alicorns... I should've been able to sense them, how did they escaped my noticing? Did mother failed to notice them too?"

"Tantabus are they here for us?" I asked fearfully

"Fear not sister they seemed to be more interested in observing us, perhaps the presence of our mother and 'father' had some effect on them" replied the dream spirit with what sounded like an nod.

"Are-

"Luna.." Celestia said at last, unknowingly interrupting me and my 'sister' " h-how did you manage to escape Alkeyore? The War maidens tenderly backed away with hidden sheepishness, and the fact that this couldn't end well given the events that took just moments ago. Lightening Dust glares at the rainbow one from the six mares at Celesta's side before she too backed away, I didn't bother in questioning as to why the sister-captain would glare at whom I amused to be the element of loyalty, my attentions were all on my parents.

Luna's ears fold back slightly as worry entered her with a deep breath "Celes- she started but Celestia quickly silenced her by warping Luna in her hooves, holding the midnight blue mare tightly to her white form.

"Shh, never mind that monster little sister, just knowing that you are free of him is enough to make my heart soar." Celestia said in a not to quiet whisper as she then nuzzles Luna, an nuzzle that the Lunar Alicorn doesn't returns. The other six mares fail to notice this because they were too busy smiling at the reunion of the two sisters, giving them their congratulations.

Celestia then looks towards me and Moonlit, her smile still on her face. "You even saved the foals from his dark teachings."

"Celestia Alkeyore isn't a monster…" Said Luna breaking their embrace, she gives the white mare an hard look. " He's-"

"Don't worry Luna, me and Discord will find a way to free you from his nasty spell." Said Celestia her smile fading a bit at the sudden break in the hug, "Twilight gather your friends, we'll meet you back at the carriage."

"What spell? Asked Luna as the six mares gave a series of 'yes princess' and disappeared into the hallway, the same hallway where those three Alicorns lay in wait, watching us. I know not if the six mares knew that they were there or had even seen them as they went to the carriage.

"The spell that he has cast on you to keep you under his influence and gave you the false notions of love... Also that ridiculous notion that Nightmare must become like him, a dark mage. "

"But he had cast no such spells Celestia! While I don't prove of his teachings that our daughter has to partake in the dark arts but if anything he kept us alive when we were with Dust!" Luna pointed out causing Celestia to wince at the memory of Dust the wanderer.

"But you saw what he is Luna, a monster, 'an Ageless' as he called himself and Dust was only a greater monster! Of course, he kept us alive because he didn't want to share his prey. And he's a dark mage no less." Celestia argued. " He is an enemy of Equestria."

"Yes, he is a dark mage but he still is a good man." said Luna. "Do I need to remind you of the land he came from? The Gaeaish are different from us in both thoughts and in morals..."

"You saw what he could do Luna, "Said Celestia." we saw what he could do and how easily you lost that spar you had with him. I had no choice but to contact my father..."

"You did w...'' Luna started but then she pauses as her expression hardens '' Alkeyore was right."

"Right about what?" said Celestia raising a brow.

"He predicted that you would go to Sleipnir and the pantheon...'' Luna then stomps a hoof cracking the stone titles of the barracks mess hall, out of my mother's outburst the white form of Celestia was taken back. ''Celestia you're a fool! Sleipnir! BUCKING SLEIPNIR! You know he despises me! why would you go to him of all ponies!"

Out of the corner of my eye an flash of white appeared in the door way using my magical senses I saw that it was the white one of the six mares, it appears that she was now listening in my parent's discussion yet strangely there was something... off about her aura, I didn't like it. It held an likeness to my and Luna's magics yet it was vastly different as my senses picked up on something else, it did not came from the white one of the six but it was ancient… Very ancient. As soon I sensed it, it disappeared leaving my senses to only pick up on the white mare. And even more concerning I had yet to sense the other three Alicorns hiding from us.

"LUNA! you think I had a choice! Alkeyore is way too powerful just for you, me and Discord to contend with! I had too seek the aid of the Pantheon if I ever wanted you back and to free you of this dark magic!'' Celestia shouts. "Please Luna come back to Canterlot and father will fix you!"

'Tantabus did she j-'

"I've already told you, Alkeyore has cast no such spell on me!", "I am not some toy to be 'fixed' sister, my mind is my own, it's should be you to think of one's doings!" Shouts Luna with an hurt expression "I am.. not something to be fixed..."

'Yes.. it seems that there are powers forming around us, the majority against us.' whispered my 'sister', 'I had somewhat identified the other three Alicorns watching us... they appear to be Zocla the Alicorn of choices; Iponia the newly ascended Alicorn of fire ; Hponis the Alicorn of Decay'

" Their all minor Alicorns..."

"That could just be one of his tricks Luna!" Celestia yells " he's only using yo-"

"AND YOUR NOT!" Screams Luna as she turns around and look at her sister, some tears forming in her eyes and an angry expression. "He is the first male that don't fear me, that looks at me and appreciate my appearance and not with disgust, he is the first that making me feel whole, making me feel secure, and we will NOT let anypony take that away from US!"

Luna slipping into the ye old equestrian language at the end of her outburst. She swipes her head to the right and focus on her lieutenant, the mare had stood stoic against the wall.

"Sister-Captain Lightning Dust, assemble my war maidens, I want a team of your most skilled and ready maidens armed and ready on the double, meet me up in the court yard in five minutes."

The aforementioned mare gave a salute. "Yes, my princess!" she said and quickly marched out the room with the other war maidens in toll. Luna then rushed out the room also and quickly trotted down the corridor, her sister Celestia followed her and still tried to talk to her, leaving just me, Moonlit inside the room.

"Sister those three minor Alicorns had left" Tantabus informs me as the white mare hiding in to doorway also went deeper into the darkness of the hallway, no doubt returning to the other mares waiting at the carriage. " I have no doubts that they'll inform Sleipnir and that the dark one is away"

"Nightmare moon" said the Kirin, the first thing she had spoken since arriving here and throughout the fight we just bare witness too " we should follow them?"

"Yes.. we should" I said as the both of us scampered into the halls following the two sisterly Alicorns, yet with each hoof fall a sense of dread filled the back of my mind. The two sister's pace quicken thus our own quicken in turn, Celestia's unanswered augments echoed throughout the halls yet my mind couldn't fully focus on what my 'father' was saying instead I ponder on what Tantabus and me sensed since the fight started..

"What was that ancient thing I sensed?"

Canterlot, the lower city

Two shadows were seen trying to sneak and stay in the shadows. Evening was getting near and the setting sun was starting to provide some shadows for the two ponies to use as cover but their golden armor was rending their stealth null and void as it glittered when the sun reflected from them as then sneaked from shadow to shadow.

They then started to come to the shady part of Canterlot. The part where the guard was not so welcome in some part but in other they were quite welcome. This spot was one of the later.

The two stallions looked around nervously.

"Is it clear?" One said, he was fairly. The other looking around some more.

"Think so, is this the right address?" The other younger looking stallion was looking down at a dirty wrinkled piece of paper.

"Yeah this is the place. Why do I have to do this…? I just started seeing this mare. If she finds out I have gone to one of her old work places she will kill me."

The older snorted. "Be glad you got one from a place like this. My marefriend is the uptight one. But I do enjoy her younger sister. I will tell you sometime about what that young sister can do with her mouth."

They both then started to walk down the street that was casting it's red light because of the red stained colored lantern's that was placed along the street. Also fancy looking house signs and flashing lights was also greeting the two stallions.

The side of the street where lined with pubs, clubs. But they also contained strip clubs, and more importantly brothels.

The two could see a mare or two working in a corner. By work that mean whoring herself. That's right they were in the infamous Red light district were you could buy anything but for the most part a mare or stallion to have some fun with.

So those stocking clad mares with their makeup, slutty clothes and such would show a stallion or mare a good time for some bits, in other words whores, sluts, and prostitutes. The dark side of Canterlot that Celestia didn't know about, or didn't bother with.

Most of them where usually thestrial mares but one could see some regular ponies also. One that the young stallion noted that seemed familiar. I was a mature mare with a mask covering her upper face, meaning around her eyes for the most part.

She had tight fitting hind stockings that seemed to have been used for some time. Her body was seen starting to show her age with some grey hair in her mane and tail. But her body seemed fit and looking good despite her age. The most noticeable thing to notice where her big teats that was seen under her. Those where clearly magic fake made. But that made it more easy to recognize her as not many noble mares did that too often. Also her poorly hidden cutie mark was seen, making her disguise useless for those that recognize it.

"Isn't that baron's wife…?" The young stallion said in a surprise tone as they looked at the mature mare started to flirt with two sailors that came up to her.

"For sure, but don't think about it, we will not recruit her. The sergeant told us to specifically get our entertainment from this address and the Madame of the house. He was quite clear on that. He told us remember that only the best was good enough for rewarding us for the fine job we did, and also for razing morale."

The other nodded and soon they stopped in front of a house. It was a two storied building, with Red drapes and red lanterns decorating the front of it. A big red sign was seen on the building.

'Bucking Palace' it read in bright golden letters. Also a silhouette of a stallion mounting a mare was seen.

They entered the house and a pretty mare with fishnet stockings, heavy makeup and a pink and purple frilly corset was seen behind a counter. She also appears to be wearing a similar frilly feather head piece on her head.

She saw the two stallion guard enter the room and gave then a big smile.

"Welcome to the Bucking Palace. What can I help you with gentlecolts?"

The one that seemed to be in charge stepped forward and put a hoof over his mouth and coughed, trying to look professional and know what he was doing, but his limp dick that have been slided out from his sheet was telling other otherwise.

"Good day ma'am. I would like to talk to the mad 'maselle about hiring a couple of your fine ladies for some entertainment back at hour barracks."

The young mare giggled.

"Follow me gentlecolts."

She stepped from the counter and then with great sways to her flanks she started to walk away and through a door to the side, the two guard ponies followed. The young guard pony leaned towards his companion and whispered in an eager voice.

"She is cute, wonder if we can pick her?"

The older one took a look at her swaying backside for a few moments in thought, he then noticed something and shook his head.

"Don't think so, look closer at her backside, or more importantly her panties."

"They are a nice shade of pink... So what, you don't like pink?"

The older shook his head again.

"No, if you look you could clearly see cum leaking from her marehood and even dried cum on her panties, meaning she had not cleaned herself for at least a couple of hours."

"So… She maybe has just been busy?" The older stallion snorted.

"Like I told you, my marefriend used to work in a place like this, but in another part of Canterlot. She have told me that those kind of mares that don't bother to clean themselves regally you should watch out for. They usually not caring what type of member stick into them and if you are not careful, you will end up with an itch and rash that will make you piss putrid green/yellow puss and will hurt doing so. It is called the clamp. It is curable with ointment but it will take some months and it is pretty expensive. So there is a lesion for you kid, always check the whores and also wear a protective spell or condoms if visiting these establishments if you are unsure."

The younger stallion nodded and stayed quite as they two followed the cute mare to two wide spiraling staircase that snakes up on either side of the walls and lead up to different floors, all had marked doors seen over the door frames.

Laying on a diva sofa in an inviting manner was the mad 'maselle of the brothel. She was a hot pink coated unicorn and was dressed in a tight fit black dress that hugged her curves nicely and a red feathery boa was seen over her shoulders, she also had hind stockings and a feathery plume like hat like the receptionist mare.

She gave the two stallion a small smile.

"Ahh the royal guard, well what can a do for you two strapping stallions? Care to have fun with one of my girls?"

The older stallion once again stepped forward and started the dialog.

"We like to hire two of your fine girls for our barracks for some moral boost and celebration ma'am. My sergeant request that they should know how to dance, entertain and be wet and ready for a night of fun. So present me what you have now on the shift and I was also told to inspect them before selecting them"

The mature mare giggled.

"As you wish, who am I to go such noble orders from your sergeant."

She then pulled a rope that the younger one now noticed was hanging from the celling beside her. A low sounded bell was heard and then some of the door to the rooms that was seen on the floors opened and mares of all ages, size, species walked out and then trotted down the stairs and then started to line themselves up on either side of the mature mare as they got down from the stairs.

The younger stallion took in the site of the mares. They all look cute and some even stunning beautiful. He noted that all had the same kind of outfit as the receptionist (who by the way also had joined the lines). He could see some ponies sticking out.

He saw two thestrial's, a mature and a younger one to the side. They both looked a little ragged but what he most of all noted was that they both looked heavily pregnant.

He then noticed a young gryphoness of all things standing among the mares. She had the same getup as everypony else but looked more rebellious, too cocky to be in a place like this. But looking lower he saw that she clearly had some enchantment done on her. Her teats were big, very big, clearly some growth spell. Also he could see that they were pierced as a golden chain was seen between them. Also what he could see her flanks was bigger than what you usually see on gryphons. Her looked wider, more plump than usual, that was clearly magic made too. She saw the young look at her and gave him a scowl.

"What are you looking at dweep?"

The young stallion blushed and turned his head to the side. The mature mad 'maselle frowned a little and her horn glowed a light pink. The gryphon gave a started squawk like yelp and a suppressed moan as to whatever the mare did.

"Don't scare the costumers princess, how are you going to pay of your debt of you are making all the strapping stallions run away from you. You know also was it expected from you."

"I will not let some weakling mount me and blow his stinky underserving jizz inside my cunt." The gryphoness said with some venom in her voice. But her cheeks were red and she seemed to screw and wiggle in place.

"And that's why your once tight tail hole have seen a lot of use. Well it is your loss hen. I can see that young one wouldn't mind popping your cherry and pumping your full of his seed. I bet he will fill it full to the brim as how pent up and exited he looks."

The young stallion guard blushing also hearing the praise from the mature mare. He to his shame blushed a little more as he felt his member slide out of his sheath and getting hard, to further prove the mare's point.

The mature mare giggle and the gryphoness snorted, but that turned into a suppressed moan as the mature mare's horn glowed again for a few moments.

The older stallion didn't seam to hear or care for the small side event and started to trot down the line and look the mares' over. When the younger stallion has collected himself he started to follow his companion and also look at the mares.

He saw that indeed some of those mares have leaking cum filled cunts and some had the cum dried on them, some he clearly could see the unkempt appearance, which was a shame because most of them looked really beautiful, even the mature ones. He saw a few that looked clean and he saw his older companion tap two of them on the flanks, which earned some giggles and winks his way from the mares.

"This two will do." The mature mare nodded.

"If you follow me we can sort out the papers my good stallion." The older stallion nodded and followed her.

The younger stallion started to follow also but he then caught a glimpse of something. Looking to the side he saw that he was right behind the rebellious gryphoness.

He could now see what made her moan before and also taking in her backside. She had wide flanks as he saw, but he was also seeing a pair of big pillow like asscheeks and also very plump and big looking feline cunt and tail hole. Her feline cunt was looking clean and unused and had a healthy grey/black color to it and looked very inviting. But looking up further he could see her big plump tail hole and it was clearly used, it was pure black and lose looking, it didn't help that lodged hilt deep inside her tail hole was a big ass dildo that was lewdly stretching her waste hole. Also dotting her cunt was several piercing rings and duds along her folds and clit.

Now the younger stallion knew why the young gryphoness moaned as the mature mare used her magic, the mare probably used her magic to move the huge dildo that was inside the hen.

He couldn't help but marvel at her backside and her big feline cunt that was burrowed between those ass cheeks. He blushing, his mind going blank and couldn't help but lean closer and taking a whiff off her scent and then burrow and rub his muzzle against it. His mind and taste buds assaulting with the scent and taste of her, he could help but give her insides a lick.

Bu then he gave a yelp as he was roughly pushed back by her backside and fell down on the floor. He looked back up, his muzzle covered with her cunt juices and saw a blushing angry looking gryphoness looking at him over her shoulder.

"Claws of dweep or I will end you!" The hen growled.

The young stallion gives a girly *eep* sound and rushed out the room after his companion. Some of the mares' giggle at the display of the stallion running away with his tail between his legs and the gryphoness angry looking after his retreating form. But a few saw the hen's wet and winking feline cunt and gave a knowing smirk.

The hen huffed and planned to walked away back to her room. Other had the same idea as it seems the show was over and they needed to go back to work.

The gryphoness started to walk but couldn't help but bit her lower beak as she felt her udder like teats jiggle and move and the golden chain yanking her pierced nipples as they did. But it was not just pain she felt as they did that, but pleasure. Her feline cunt winking more to that.

But she pressed on and started to head to the base of the stairs, intending to head up to her room and trying to rest. Her wings spread open a little to balance her as she nowadays felt such off balance thanks to her teats and also her swaying backside and jiggly ass.

She then felt a present to her side and looking towards her side she saw the receptionist walking beside her a little and giving her a small smile.

"Pity you didn't assert yourself more and made that cute stallion choose you. I wouldn't mind feeling his young member between my legs." The gryphoness snorted.

"You know why Second Helping, I didn't drag myself here and disgrace myself as I have to trade one wimp from another."

"Yeah the money debt your father has and all that." The mare said. The gryphoness snorted again.

"Yeah and that baron had the gall to present his nerdy, weak glass-eyed twerp for a son and offer my father enough money to pay of the debt with interest even. The only catch is to let his son take my virginity, shoot his girl cootie afraid sperm inside me and try to impregnate me. Ha as if!"

The mare looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So your answer was to run away from home, come here to Canterlot. Present your case to Lord Sleipnir and he being the kind lord he is he offer this solution instead? To work off your debt in one of his fine establishments?"

The gryphoness puffed out her cheeks in an adorable way and her cheeks flushed red with shame and embarrassment nodded.

"What else do I do…? I can't go back to my father, less so looking like this."

She used her claw to show her changed body.

"And I can't get any help from my friends… Well friend and well I blew that chance up."

"Well don't feel down, do like I do and accept this life and try to have some fun doing it."

The gryphoness snorted at that.

"I will not act or become like you Second Helping, letting anything with a pulse and a dick rut you and empty their seed inside you and then with a smile go home to your coltfriend and let him have sloppy seconds. The sad part he knows it. His weird and don't seem to mind you whoring yourself and him getting to use your used cunt. It even seems to excite him."

Second Helping giggled and started to turn to head back to her counter and the gryphoness starting to go up the stairs, still with some difficulty. She took a last look towards the door the young stallion had fled into for a few moments before she headed for her door, opened it and then went inside. 


End file.
